A Peculiar Time In 1944
by fandom.writer.2012
Summary: Aurora Abbott does not live a peculiar life. The only thing extraordinary about her is her ability to still be so kind and selfless while the country is torn apart by WWII. But bombs falling from the sky don't stop her curiosity until one day when her inquisitive nature leads her to meet an invisible boy.
1. Chapter 1

Aurora made her way through the fog to the metal trash bin on the curb, she didn't see the point in taking out the trash anymore; there was a war going on for crying out loud! But her mother had insisted so she had smiled and picked up the smaller bin from the kitchen and made her way outside.

Aurora turned at the sound of metal hitting the ground. Across the cobblestone street in a small alley was a tiny white kitten, playing with an old tuna can trying to get a meal out of anything that was left. The poor little thing had black patches of soot staining his fur making his blue eyes jump out at Aurora. She knelt down to make herself look smaller and held out her hand calling to the kitten. It gave a small _meow_ and dashed down the street toward the small wood that lay between neighborhoods.

Letting her curiosity get the better of her she followed the kitten without a second thought. Her feet splashed through puddles as she dashed into the woods. Eventually she lost sight of the kitten and slowed until she was walking at a normal pace again. She pushed small branches out of her way searching for the tiny cat, she was about to turn back to town when she heard the small _meow_ again. As she climbed a small hill she found the kitten, actually she found more than just the kitten. The soot covered fur ball was rubbing back and forth along someone's trousers, but when Aurora moved another branch aside she was shocked, she could see clothes but no person. A floating cap, which seemed to be on the strange person's head angled downward to look at the kitten as it purred, then they crouched down and the arm of the brown jacket began to move repeatedly over the kittens back as the invisible hand pet it. The kitten purred more and Aurora heard a soft chuckle come from the invisible body.

Her breath caught in her throat as she gasped, perhaps a little too loudly. The arm stopped moving instantly, the floating cap tilted in her direction telling her that the invisible person not only heard her but now was staring right at her. Timid and afraid Aurora took a few hesitant steps backward as the person stood up, the kitten forgotten at their feet. They took a step closer to her and she turned and ran.

"Wait!" she heard a young male voice call after her, but she ignored it and kept running. She pushed past branches and shrubs and only looked back once but in that split second her foot caught on a tree root and she went tumbling down the small hill into a ditch and landed in a muddy puddle. She pushed herself up but when she moved her leg a sharp shooting pain made her stop. Her ankle, now throbbing, must have been injured in her fall.

"Wait." She heard again, only now much closer. She looked up to see the invisible boy standing at the top of the ditch. "Please don't run off." His smooth English accented voice begged her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to get closer to her, angling his leg so he wouldn't fall down the wet hill too.

"Here." He stretched his arm out to her offering his unseen hand, "Let me help you out of there." Aurora tried to crawl away from him but even the slightest movement caused her ankle to scream in pain. The boy clearly saw her discomfort.

"You're hurt, let me help you."

"Qu'es tu? Je ne peux pas te voir." She replied, her voice trembling. "C'est impossible."

"Do you even understand a word I'm saying?" he asked as he shifted closer to her again.

"It's alright."

Aurora looked from the cuff of the brown jacket up to the floating cap then back down again. She obviously couldn't get up on her own, much less make it back to the town. The boy also seemed genuinely concerned for her and wanted to help, cautiously she raised her left hand out of the mud, supporting her weight with her right. She kept slowly reaching forward for the sleeve since she couldn't see anything else and froze when her fingertips touched skin. Warily, she traced his fingers with her own marveling at how he was so _there_ when her eyes were telling her he wasn't, he couldn't be.

When her hand was fully in his he tightened his grip and pulled her up to where he stood on much more level ground. The second she put any weight on her foot she stumbled forward in agony. The boy quickly caught her as she toppled toward his chest.

"It's okay, I've got you." He said as he steadied her, helping her get her balance back. She stood only on her good foot, the other leg bent at the knee, as the invisible boy held her tightly in his arms to keep her from falling. There was an uncomfortable silence before the boy spoke again.

"I'm Millard." He said, shyly introducing himself.

"Aurora Abbott." She replied quietly, just above a mere whisper, and gave Millard a small smile.

MILLARD P.O.V.

After Abe had left their loop Millard found himself spending a great deal of time wondering about the world outside Miss Peregrine's home. He couldn't stop thinking about what a great adventure his friend was having, sure it was also quite dangerous; spending all your time fighting a war while secretly hunting hollows and wights. But just the sheer fact that Abe was out there, he was in the real world where time kept moving forward. Each day went on, every moment unexpected, never knowing what will happen. Millard decided he wanted that, he didn't know how much time had passed out there, he also didn't care, he wanted to know what it was like to live again, to really live again.

So he'd left a note for Miss Peregrine and the others explaining his desire to leave, not forever of course, he could never leave them forever. Just for a few years so he could explore the world, he didn't have to worry about wights and hollows as much as the others, his peculiarity helped him there. He'd be able to walk freely through the world and when he'd had enough he'd come back home.

He had spent a year or so in England before moving on to the rest of Europe. By early 1944 he found himself in a small town in France, it was quaint but currently occupied by the German army. The people clearly lived under the tyranny of Hitler's forces but were making the most of their lives while waiting for hope. Millard had intended to pass through the town and move on, that's how he found himself at the crest of a hill looking out over the French countryside. His attention was diverted when something soft started brushing against his leg, he looked down to see a small soot covered kitten looking up at him with bright blue eyes. Millard bent down and started petting the tiny creature, only a moment later he heard a sharp intake of breath. He looked up to see a teenage girl, she had porcelain skin, long light brown wavy hair that fell to her mid-back, and she was wearing a white short sleeved sweater with a green plaid skirt and suspenders. Her green eyes were wide as she stared at him and he slowly stood and began to walk toward her. But only after his first step she took off.

"Wait!" he called after her as he ran to catch her. Part of him wasn't sure why he followed, the other part wanted a chance to explain himself, but explain what? That he was invisible was obvious and was clearly the reason she had ran off in such a fright. But what else could he say to her? Beg her not to tell anyone? To pretend like she never saw him? As he pursued her his mind decided it would have been better to just let her run, eventually she'd think that she'd just been seeing things, but was it too late? He'd called after her, only further confirming that he was indeed real and not just a figment of her imagination. As his mind debated itself his feet decided to keep moving forward, eventually his feet led him to the girl. His mind, upon seeing her, decided that following was the better option especially seeing where she'd ended up. She had fallen down a small slippery slope into a muddy puddle, she hadn't seen him arrive yet as she tried to push herself up.

"Wait." He called again and her head snapped in his direction, "Please, don't run off. I'm not going to hurt you."

He started to slowly make his way down the slope toward her but she recoiled, "Here." He held out his hand to her, "Let me help you out of there."

She tried to move and he saw her wince in pain, "You're hurt, let me help you."

"Qu'es tu? Je ne peux pas te voir. C'est impossible."

 _Nice one, Millard._ He scolded himself, _You didn't think for a moment that she might not speak English? Idiot._ Unfortunately, he didn't know much French and the last thing he wanted was to mess up and say something that might frighten her more than she already was.

"Do you even understand a word I'm saying?" he said hopelessly, _If she doesn't understand English then she won't understand that question either genius!_

"It's alright." He said in the softest tone he could manage. A moment or two passed in complete silence, the girl still looked scared but held out her hand nonetheless. She moved slowly and flinched when her fingers grazed his invisible hand, he held still letting her come to him in her own time and when her hand was fully in his he tightened his grip and hoisted her to her feet. She stumbled toward him and he held her firmly against his chest until she regained her balance.

"It's okay, I've got you." He reassured her. "I'm Millard."

She was silent for a moment as she looked at him, she kept blinking like she was trying to get her eyes to adjust, then finally she spoke, with a British accent no less.

"Aurora Abbott." She smiled, though still seeming unsure of the situation she found herself in.

 **Alright, just a quick note, so in the book Millard is physically 15 years old, in the movie he looks much younger so I had his younger self leave the loop for a few years so now he's 17.**

 **Also Miss Peregrine's loop is in 1940, the same as in the books (I don't know why the movie felt the need to change it to 1943 but whatever)**

 **If it wasn't obvious this takes place before the first book. Please leave comments, I'm open to criticism, anything to help me improve my writing.**

 **French Translations**

 _Qu'es tu? Je ne peux pas te voir. C'est impossible_

What are you? I can't see you. It's impossible.

 **I also don't speak French, if there's anyone who does feel free to point out any errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to WillowTree1221 for your review, hope you like this chapter to!**

Millard supported Aurora on one side and helped her to a small cabin in the forest she hadn't known existed. He kicked the door open with his foot and helped her hobble inside. It was pitch black and Aurora couldn't see a thing, luckily Millard seemed to know his way around. He had her sit on something soft, a bed maybe? Then he moved to the corner and lit a small oil lamp, then he lit a few candles that were scattered around the room. Now lit Aurora could take in her new surroundings. The cabin was only one big room with the exception of a small door opposite from where they entered, a bathroom perhaps. She noticed the room seemed to be split in two; on one end was a bed, a dresser and a nightstand where the oil lamp sat. On the other side was a small kitchen with a sink and an icebox, there was also a small sofa on that side of the room with a pillow and a rumpled blanket on it; it looked like it had become a makeshift bed. Did Millard share this place with someone else? And in the center of the room was an old wooden table with two mismatched chairs, her heart leapt into her throat when she noticed a knife on the table.

Millard approached her again, dragging both of the chairs with him, he placed a pillow on one then gently lifted her injured ankle onto it to keep it elevated. He took a seat in the second chair and pulled an old rag from his jacket. He tore it into strips then unlaced her boot and slid it off her foot as slowly as he could. Using the strips of cloth he began to wrap her foot, Aurora looked on in amazement as the cloth seemed to move by itself just a few inches from the sleeves of his jacket, but every now and then she'd feel his fingers brush her skin and flinch, she still wasn't used to being touched by something she couldn't see. Millard took her flinching for pain and got up and made his way to the icebox, he came back with another rag only this one he'd turned into a makeshift pack of ice. He sat down again and gently placed the ice on her ankle where it was starting to swell.

His cap tilted in her direction again as he looked at her, he gave a small cough as he cleared his throat, "Any better?"

Aurora nodded shyly in response before murmuring a small 'thank you'.

"So where are you from?" Millard asked hoping to get to know the girl better.

"England." She replied as she played with the ends of her hair avoiding looking at him. "My father moved us to France in the fall of 1939 just when the war started. The Germans had just invaded Poland and he hoped we could stay with family here. He didn't think that by the following spring they'd overtake the country, but they did and we haven't had a chance to leave since."

There was silence as Millard tried to think of something to say.

"My home was bombed in 1940."

Aurora looked up at him, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." His jacket shrugged, "My friends and I weren't affected by it much."

More silence. This time Aurora broke it.

"So after the bombing you moved here?"

"In a manner of speaking. This place belongs to my friend, he's out right now, probably will be back in a few days."

"Is he like you?"

"Yes. But he's not invisible."

Aurora paused, "There's other things people like you can do?" she asked timidly.

"Peculiar." He corrected her.

"Beg pardon?"

"People like me are called peculiar, and yes, we do all different kinds of things."

Letting her curiosity get the best of her again she asked, "What kinds of things?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Millard asked cryptically.

"Yes." Aurora answered sitting up a little straighter.

Millard decided to start off easy, "Emma can float, she has to wear shoes made of lead so she doesn't fly away."

Aurora's lips curled up slightly, "You're making that up."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just. . .impossible." she said breathlessly.

Millard started to laugh, which confused her.

"What?" she asked perplexed.

"You realize you are talking to an invisible boy." He managed between chuckles.

"Alright, alright. So what can the others do?" she asked now smiling widely.

"Fiona grows plants, we've had carrots for dinner that were ten feet long and as wide as a tree trunk. Then there's Bronwyn and her brother Victor, they're each as strong as ten men. Olive can make fire in her hand. Horace dreams of the future."

"How many are there?"

"In our home? Twelve including myself, thirteen if you count Miss Peregrine –"

"Who's Miss Peregrine?"

"Our headmistress."

"Can she do anything?"

"She can turn into a bird, a peregrine falcon, among other things."

Aurora shook her head in disbelief, how was it possible that these _peculiars_ could have lived among them all this time and not one person noticed? Her disbelief soon turned to sadness, did they always live in exile? Hidden from the rest of the world? How many other people like Miss Peregrine were out there, housing other peculiar children?

"What else?"

"Hugh can –"

"Not what the others can do. You."

She seemed to have stumped him, his jacket shrugged again, "I'm invisible, I can't turn it off, I'm just always –"

"Not about your. . . ?" she trailed off looking for the right word.

"Peculiarity."

She nodded, "Right. Not about your peculiarity. About _you,_ what else about you? There has to be more than just the invisibility. What's your favorite color? What do you like to do?"

MILLARD P.O.V.

Her question made him pause, she wanted to know about him? The real him? He felt something swell in his chest he'd never felt before. Even around other peculiars Millard never felt like someone wanted to know the real him, not this quickly at least. He couldn't help but smile, he only wished that she could see it.

"I like to read." He began, "And write, I was thinking of writing a book when I go back home. And I like to study things."

"What kinds of things?"

"All kinds of things, history – both normal and peculiar – science, the arts, anything really. I just like to learn new things, I fully believe that knowledge is power. If I could I'd be a teacher, if I hadn't been born like this."

There was another silence as she absorbed his words.

"I believe that the skills we are born with are given to us for a reason. That we're meant to do something meaningful with our talents. No matter how big or small they may seem." She said.

"The most I've been able to do with my talent is spy and pickpocket."

"That's just with your invisibility, have you ever thought about what you can contribute to the world with your mind?"

Before he could answer there was a rumbling noise and Aurora put a hand on her stomach and blushed a deep red.

AURORA P.O.V.

She looked back at the floor as her stomach rumbled, what was even more embarrassing was that Millard had seemed to hear it too.

"You're hungry, I'll get you something." He said as he got up and made his way to the small kitchen.

"Millard, really, it's alright. You've already done enough, I don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble at all." He assured her, he returned a few seconds later with an apple in each hand.

"It's not much I'm afraid, but with the war –"

"It's very thoughtful of you, thank you." She said as she took the apple he offered her. He took a bite of his own and sat back down in his chair. They continued talking as they ate, putting together the pieces of the puzzle that was the person in front of them. When they'd finished eating Millard took her apple core to the trash and inspected her ankle. He lifted the ice pack and checked her injury.

"The swellings gone down, with a good nights rest you should be right as rain."

Aurora looked out the window and noticed how late it had gotten, the sun had set and the stars were out.

"I need to get home." She said, though reluctantly, "My family will be worrying where I've gone."

As he did before Millard helped support her weight as they made the trek back to the town. Luckily her home wasn't too far and they made it there fairly quickly, even with her hobbling. He left her at the front steps of her house, bid her goodnight and began walking down the sidewalk the way they'd come.

"Millard!" she called to him and she watched the set of clothes he wore turn, "Will I see you again?" she asked, her earlier shyness returning. Millard put his hands in his pockets, an image of carefree nonchalance and asked in return, "Do you want to see me again?"

She looked down at her feet then up at him again and nodded with another shy smile.

"Then I suppose I could stay in town for awhile."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to WillowTree1221 again for your review, they always make me smile, it's good to know my writing isn't terrible.**

Just like Millard had said Aurora's ankle felt much better when she woke up the next morning. Sure she wasn't ready to run a marathon but she could at least walk on her own again. She quietly got dressed and made her way to the kitchen where she found her mother rocking her baby brother. Little Noah was ten months old now and was the light of her life. Aurora sat in the chair next to her mother and watched her little brother giggle as she tickled his tummy. Their peaceful moment of bliss was interrupted by her father storming into the kitchen.

"Breakfast Aurora." He demanded as he sat at the table and opened the newspaper.

"Yes sir." she muttered and went to the stove. She got the last couple of eggs they had and started on breakfast. When she was finished she split the helping of eggs in two for her parents and nibbled on some dry toast for herself. She'd have to go to the market later and see what she could scrounge up. Her father looked up from his plate to where Aurora stood leaning against the kitchen counter eating her toast.

"Well, don't just stand there girl. There's laundry to be done. Go, get on with it!"

Aurora finished her toast in three bites and rushed out of the kitchen. Her father had been like this since the war started, after Noah had been born it only got worse. Since her mother had gone from being very pregnant to being very busy with the new baby her father had decided all the work should land on Aurora's shoulders. At first she didn't mind, she'd always helped her mother as a child, but after awhile it started to feel like she was more of an in-house maid then his daughter. Still, she stayed quiet and got her work done; when they had moments alone her mother would tell her to be courageous and kind, that was the only way to live in a perilous war torn world like this.

By noon Aurora had finished washing the laundry and had hung it up on the line out back to dry. She had a quick lunch, just some crackers and cheese while her parents had sandwiches, then her father had her sweep and wash the floors, clean the windows and mend the clothes that needed sewing. Once she had finished her chores it was almost dinner time, the sun was just starting to set, so she went back outside with the wicker laundry basket to retrieve the dry clothes.

About halfway through she felt a tap on her shoulder, "Millard!" she said as she turned and saw clothes and no visible body, a smile spread across her face.

"It's good to see your ankle looking better."

She opened her mouth to respond but before she could get any words out she heard her father yell from inside the house, "Aurora!"

She quickly grabbed Millard's sleeve and pulled him into the shrubbery at the edge of the yard. She peeked between the evergreen branches and watched her father come out the back door and take a look around the yard. He called her name again still looking to see where she'd gone.

"Well this is different." Millard whispered beside her, "Usually when I need to hide I just strip naked." He said nonchalantly. Aurora, however, looked away from him as she felt her face blush a deep red again. She noticed how Millard had a way of constantly making her blush. She looked back up just as her father shook his head then stormed back inside.

"I should probably get inside, before he gets any angrier." She said stepping out of the bushes.

"Are you going to be alright?" Millard asked her concerned.

"I'll be fine." She assured him.

She heard him take a deep breath, like he was plucking up the courage to ask her something. "Do you know that park a few blocks over?"

"The one off that dead end street? La Follettiere?" his cap nodded, "Yes, I know it."

"Would you be able to sneak out later? Meet me there?"

"Like a date?" she asked nervously, though the question seemed to drain Millard of his confidence. She noticed his cap angling down and his shoe was drawing circles in the grass. His jacket shrugged.

"If you'd like it to be."

She put her hand on his arm causing him to look back up at her.

"I'd love to." She said smiling and Millard's confidence seemed to return.

"Great. What time do you think you can get away?"

"Well, we'll be starting supper soon, then the dishes need washing, I need to turn down everyone's beds, then help mother put the baby to sleep. . . probably around nine?"

"Nine it is then." He took her hand and kissed her fingers, "Au revoir." He bid her before leaving the yard.

"Aurora!" she heard her father call again; she grabbed the basket of laundry and dashed inside.

oOo oOo oOo

Aurora leaned against the doorframe as she watched her mother tuck Noah into his bassinette. She placed a gentle kiss on his head then crept out of the room. Once the door was shut she turned to Aurora and rested her hand on her shoulder.

"Sweet dreams, honey." She said giving Aurora a kiss on the cheek before making her way to her bedroom. Once she was alone Aurora quickly got to work, she started stuffing pillows and blankets under her bedspread to make it look like someone was asleep in the bed. Once she was finished she opened her bedroom window, sat on the ledge and hopped down into a flowerbed, luckily her house was only one story.

She walked at a fast pace down the street until she reached the park. The only light came from the lampposts that circled the perimeter, but she could still make out the outline of a person sitting on a picnic table by the swing set. When she got closer she knew for certain it was Millard. She watched him lean back until he was laying completely on top of the table.

"What are you doing?" she asked once she had gotten closer. She saw his cap tilt in her direction as he sat up on his elbows. He extended an arm in her direction, beckoning her closer.

"Come lay with me."

She took his hand and sat on the table with him.

"Lean back." He said as he pulled her against his chest. When they were both laying down again she understood why he wanted to do this. Above them were hundreds of stars lighting up the sky and suddenly everything, even the war, felt small.

"It seems so vast and endless." She whispered, "It's beautiful."

"Beautiful." He agreed, but when Aurora turned her head to look at him he wasn't looking at the stars, he was looking at her.

oOo oOo oOo

Aurora could have stayed with him and looked at the stars for hours, but it was getting late and Millard insisted she get some rest, tomorrow would be another day. As he walked her home from the park she could hear music coming from a nearby building. She'd heard rumors about it, some of the teenagers from the neighborhood had taken over one of the abandoned shops and turned it into their own getaway. Late at night a band would play swing music and they'd all pair off and dance the night away. Aurora knew what it was like to want to forget all the horrible things happening around you but she had never gone, she had responsibilities at home.

She and Millard stopped and peered inside, the large display windows had been covered with fabric but they could still see through a tear in the curtain. The people inside looked happy and carefree as they enjoyed whatever hours of bliss they could grab onto. The band played so loud that the music could be heard dimly in the street. Aurora felt Millard's hand take hold of hers.

"Would you like to dance?"

She shrugged, "Crowds have never really been my thing, I always get so nervous and jittery."

"Then how about right here?"

"In the street?"

"Sure, why not?" he replied as his hold on her hand pulled her into the road with him. He spun her around back and forth, never letting go of her hand. Their feet tapped against the pavement as the swing music played on and on. Aurora marveled in the joy of it, no one had ever asked her to dance before; she was surprised that she hadn't fallen already, but Millard kept a tight grip on her hand and when she was close enough he kept a tight grip on her waist as well. Soon their laughter joined the sound of feet tapping and music playing. Eventually the fast upbeat music turned soft and slow and their dancing became just swaying back and forth in each others arms.

"I don't want to go back." Aurora muttered against his shoulder.

"You'll see me again tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"You have my word." And even though they both knew they had to let go Aurora still felt Millard's arms wrap tighter around her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to WillowTree1221. I always love seeing your reviews, thanks for taking the time to post them! I look forward to your opinion of this chapter!**

 ***Possible Slight Trigger Warning** *** (but keep in mind it is WWII)**

The next day passed Aurora in a blur, she knew she wouldn't see Millard until it got dark out. In broad daylight a set of clothes walking by itself would be too obvious and Millard was too much of a gentleman to sneak into her yard completely undressed. The thought that he walked around naked in public was enough to make her furiously blush all over again. She thought about their night together and how easy it was to be with him even only knowing him for two days. He'd done things no one else had ever done, he'd called her beautiful, he danced with her, made her feel special, valued. It was something she never got at home no matter how hard her mother tried, her father always had a way of knocking Aurora's self confidence to all time lows. But when she was with Millard she felt more confident, like he really cared about her opinion, in what she had to say.

She wished she could bring him home, just to meet her mother; she knew her mother would love Millard, he was kind, polite, intelligent, everything she'd ever want for her daughter. It saddened Aurora that her mother, and so many other people would never get to know someone as wonderful as Millard simply because he was invisible. It made her angry as well, which was quite the ordeal, Aurora never got angry. But her anger was directed at society, why couldn't people look past differences and shortcomings and see how amazing the people around them were? If humanity could do that there wouldn't be a war right now; people wouldn't be dying by the hundreds each day.

She took a long sigh, reminded herself that the world was far from perfect and that she could only live one day at a time, put one foot in front of the other and hope for the best.

As the sun was setting Aurora's father sent her to the shop around the block to pick up supplies that they were running low on. The elderly couple there was familiar with Aurora and always tried to give her as much as they could afford to in these tough times. In exchange Aurora would mend clothes that the older woman couldn't because of her old unsteady fingers. It was trust like that which reminded Aurora that even during a war there was still goodness in people.

Aurora took her mothers cloth grocery bag and filled it with half a dozen eggs, half a loaf of bread, a box of crackers, some assorted fruit and a can of beans. Before she left she met the shopkeeper in the back and collected their bag of torn clothes to mend and he slipped her a small can of powdered baby formula.

"For your brother."

The kind gesture made Aurora smile, "Thank you." She replied as sweetly as she could before leaving the shop and heading home.

One her way she had to pass the local pub, it always gave her a bad twisting feeling in her stomach so she'd cross the street and avoid making eye contact with any of the stumbling drunken men. Tonight there were four German soldiers standing under a lamp post smoking cigarettes. One turned at the sound of her footsteps and gave her a look that made her stomach flip. She quickened her pace looking at the sidewalk hoping their attention would be drawn elsewhere. Unfortunatly, there was no one else around, the townspeople had either shut themselves in their homes for the night or were in that pub drinking their worries away.

Aurora heard the soldiers mutter to each other in German before hearing footsteps following her down the sidewalk. She walked faster though still didn't run, worried she might injure her still fragile ankle. But a sixteen year old girl couldn't outrun four military trained men. One grabbed her by the arm pulling her to a stop and using his free hand covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. Another came and snatched her bags away tossing them to the side. The two others joined them, one talking in a soft tone, he sounded like he was trying to talk the other men out of whatever they planned to do.

The other three ignored him as they pulled Aurora into the nearby alley, the fourth leaning against the brick wall, taking out his pocketknife and picking at the dirt under his nails. Another soldier stood in front of Aurora and started pawing at her, she tried kicking but the only thing that accomplished was getting a sick grin from him. He started trying to pull her sweater from her skirt as their third friend stood back adjusting his sunglasses and taking another swig from the bottle in his hand.

Tears started to leak from the corner of Aurora's eyes, she tried to hold it back, not wanting to give her attackers the satisfaction but as each second ticked by it became harder to keep it all bottled up. The man in front of her was just starting to undo the zipper on the side of her skirt when there was a loud CLANG.

Their third friend with the sunglasses was on all fours with one hand holding his head where he was now bleeding. The man who was restraining Aurora asked him something in German but the soldier was dazed. Then the bottle he had been holding came flying through the air and hit the soldier in front of Aurora in the face shattering upon contact with his skull. He dropped to the ground in the shattered glass, the man holding Aurora now turning his head from side to side trying to find their attacker. The predators had now become prey to someone else. The fourth man who hadn't wanted to be involved now held his pocketknife in front of him as he stood in a defensive stance over the soldier with the sunglasses.

Aurora was flung to the ground as her captor decided his own self defense was more important to him than his conquest, he was still turning in circles trying to figure out where his opponent was. He called out in German trying to lure the attacker from the shadows. In the blink of an eye chaos erupted, trash can lids flew left and right, bags of garbage ripped open and rained down on the men. The one who had been holding Aurora slipped on an old banana peel and a loud crack was heard as his skull met the ground, the one with the pocketknife ended up with a black trash bag over his head, and the man on the ground was hit again in the head with a metal lid.

Now with all the soldiers dazed and confused Aurora felt a hand grab her arm, but this time she wasn't afraid, mainly because she couldn't see the hand. She was pulled to her feet and dragged out onto the lit sidewalk, she grabbed her bags as she was pulled along. They ran down the block and into another alley where Aurora was pulled behind a dumpster to keep her out of sight. Almost immediately she began to break down into sobs and uncontrollable shaking. She felt a pair of hands cup her face gently.

"Are you alright?" Millard asked, his voice shaking with worry.

MILLARD P.O.V.

Aurora nodded her head rapidly while trying to catch her breath. He let out a breath of relief, he'd been worried that he might have been too late. He grabbed his clothes from where he'd stashed them just moments before and quickly dressed before sitting next to Aurora on the cold ground. Gently he pulled her close so her head was resting against his shoulder, she turned and gave him a one armed hug as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"It's okay, I've got you." He whispered in her ear. He listened to her ragged breathing and rubbed her back trying to calm her. Without realizing it he had begun humming, Aurora sniffled before looking up at him; her eyes still glistened with tears but now there was also confusion.

"What are you humming?"

Millard chuckled at himself as he realized the tune his subconscious had chosen.

"Run Rabbit Run."

"I don't think I've ever heard that one." Aurora said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Is this your subtle way of trying to get me to sing?" he teased.

"It might make me feel better."

Millard took a long look at her then gave a deep sigh as he rested his head against the dumpster.

"Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run run. Don't give the farmer his fun, fun fun. He'll get by, without his rabbit pie. So run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run." He looked down at Aurora again, her head against his shoulder, a wide smile now on her face and continued, "On the farm, every Friday, on the farm, it's rabbit pie day. So every Friday that ever comes along, I get up early and sing this little song." He heard her giggle and couldn't keep the smile off his face, "Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run. Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run. Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Goes the farmer's gun. So run rabbit, run rabbit, run."

As he sang it Millard could practically see the scene unfold in his mind, him and his friends at Miss Peregrine's side looking up into the sky. Watching the bomb fall above their lovely home, it stopping in midair then returning to the sky with the raindrops. The planes would fly backwards and the clouds would move quickly across the changing sky as night became day and they returned to the early morn of September second.

"Did I ever tell you about time loops?"

P.O.V.

His head was throbbing but the bleeding had finally stopped. As he and his three comrades walked through the dimly lit streets of France trying to make sense of what had just happened to them. The one who had grabbed the girl was helping his friend pick glass shards out of his hair while the soldier with the pocketknife walked by his side.

"Didn't see anyone but us and that girl." He said in his mother tongue.

"It was dark."

"Still, we should have seen them, a shadow, movement, anything. Strange, don't you think?"

"Yes, it was all very. . . very _peculiar._ " He said adjusting his sunglasses again.


	5. Chapter 5

**WillowTree1221: Thank you again for your review. It means so much to me to see them after each chapter! And I completely agree with you Millard is such a sweetheart! Part of me wishes that Ransom Riggs would write a book just about Millard, I'd love to hear his backstory in depth.**

Millard had ended up walking Aurora back to her home. When she'd unpacked her bags and headed off to bed she opened her window and snuck him inside. From there they'd continued their discussion on time loops in hushed voices.

"Alright, yes you're invisible, but Millard what you're talking about is straight out of science fiction!"

"I give you my word, it's all true."

"They just invented penicillin two years ago, but time travel? That's decades, if not centuries away!"

"It's not. It's just more peculiar than it is scientific." He shrugged and looked around her bedroom, "What's this?" he asked picking up a photograph from the dresser.

"Oh, my mother took that years ago. She thought it looked cute, father said it just proved what a strange child I was." She explained looking over his shoulder at the frame in his hand. She was probably five or six when it was taken, dressed in a short sleeved shirt and a white skirt with suspenders; her light brown wavy hair just below her shoulders. Her mother had been walking through the garden with her when a blooming rose bush had caught Aurora's attention. It was early spring so the flowers were just blooming, in the photograph young Aurora had bent down and shoved her nose entirely in the petals of a flower and taken a deep breath of the natural perfume. Her mother had giggled at the sight and took a photograph, she told Aurora later in life that innocence fades as people grow up but photographs can preserve innocent moments forever.

"Well you grew up stunning." Millard commented but immediately after saying it he froze, as if he was weighing the words he'd just said. His cap turned, revealing that he'd looked away from her in what she assumed was embarrassment as he coughed to clear his throat. An awkward silence fell over them before Millard got the courage to speak again.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be invisible? To not just feel like you can't be seen, but to know that you can't?"

She shook her head slowly unsure where he was going with this.

"I learned to observe people, read their thoughts through their facial expressions, to learn their feelings through their actions. Seeing how the people around them effect their mood and personality." She stayed silent as she listened intently, she never heard Millard talk in such a serious tone before.

"Do you know what I've observed about you?"

"What?"

"That even with a father who has no respect for you, or perhaps because he treats you like he doesn't care, that you've never felt that love; that has given you the greatest capacity _to_ love. The greatest that I have ever seen."

She was silent for a moment before asking, "Do you care for me, Millard?"

He took a deep breath, "I'm not sure. I'm a very logical person, my mind is best with facts, so much so that all of my friends call me a genius, a know-it-all. But when I look at you all of that goes away and I start feeling things that facts can't explain."

"Facts and feelings can sometimes go hand in hand. My mother says that conversation is the most important part of any real relationship. And you and I have had some pretty amazing conversations."

The heavy silence returned as they both thought about each others words.

"Millard?"

"Yes?"

"Why have you been holding my hand this entire time?" she asked squeezing his invisible fingers that were intertwined with hers.

His jacket shrugged, "I don't know. . . evidently I don't know everything."

oOo oOo oOo

They had agreed to meet the next afternoon at the cabin for lunch. After they had finished eating Millard asked her if she would like to go for a walk through the forest. It was much different from the day they had met, this time the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and there was a lovely breeze that swept through the leaves around them. Millard held her hand as they walked, their fingers intertwined again like the night before. Aurora listened as he talked on and on about someone called Perplexus Anomalous, Aurora gathered that he was Millard's hero, as he talked about how the peculiar man had created what was called the Map of Days; a book that cataloged every known loop in the world. Millard even owned a copy – one of five – but had left it back at Miss Peregrine's due to its immense size and weight.

Their walk had led them to the top of a hill that overlooked a wide valley, flowers speckled the grass, which without care had grown to be at least two feet high, Millard leaned against a tree trunk and Aurora tugged on his hand.

"Tell me something about you that no one knows."

"Like what?"

"Anything, anything at all."

"Alright, uh. . . um. . . I'm allergic to almond butter."

"Almond butter?"

"Mm-hmm."

"How did you come to discover that?"

"Hugh thought it would be funny to throw some at me one day. I couldn't stop itching for hours, luckily Miss Peregrine had concocted a remedy for me." Aurora couldn't contain her laughter and giggled freely, "And that allergic reaction was nothing compared to when I'm near grimbear dander." He continued, turning his head, looking past her and down to the valley.

"What's a grim-"

"We need to leave."

MILLARD P.O.V.

A small movement had caught Millard's eye. Down in the valley beneath them something was moving, blades of grass were pressed into the ground by what appeared to be nothing. A hint of a shadow in the grass confirmed what Millard feared it to be.

 _Hollowgast_

Aurora was mid-sentence when he interrupted her.

"We need to leave."

A look of confusion swept across Aurora's face, "Why? What's – " Millard saw the shadow move in a circle before the grassy footsteps began coming in their direction, much faster than they were moving a moment ago – the hollow had spotted them, and was now on the hunt. Millard tightened his grip on Aurora's hand and pulled her back in the direction they came. Thoughts raced through his head at lightning speed as he tried to think of a plan that wouldn't end in their deaths. They couldn't go back to the cabin, the hollow would tear it to pieces. They could head for town but then they would be bringing a hungry hollow upon innocent people and there was no guarantee they would get away; the town wasn't crowded like a city would be, that would be ideal, but there were no cities within running distance. They could try to find a place to hide, but that could easily backfire.

"Millard what is it? What's going on?" Aurora asked as they stopped to catch their breath, Millard looked around in circles trying to get some kind of idea – anything!

"It's a hollowgast."

"What's – "

"The most vicious creature in all of peculiardom." He answered as he changed direction and pulled her along as they started running again. "They're beasts driven on instinct, the only thing they crave is killing."

"But I didn't see – "

"They're invisible, that's part of what makes them so dangerous, we can only see their shadows. They're much taller and much bigger than people, with razor sharp teeth and a mouth full of tentacle tongues they use to pull you into their jaws."

They were now in a small clearing, the town to their left, more forest to their right, the hollow behind them. That's when an idea struck Millard like lightning.

"Head for town. Don't stop running for anything. Lock yourself in your home."

"What about you?"

"I'll run in the opposite direction. Hollowgasts desire the flesh of peculiars more than they do common folk. If it has to decide it will pick me, I'll lead it deeper into the woods while you get to safety."

"How will you get away?"

"I won't. But you will."

AURORA P.O.V.

Her eyes widened in shock as Millard told her his plan. He was going to sacrifice himself? Use himself as live bait?

"No."

"Aurora – "

"No. I'm not leaving you to be killed in the middle of the woods by some monster!"

"It's the only way. We can't outrun it, we can't hide and we most certainly can't fight it!" she grabbed his arm firmly.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Aurora – "

"I'd rather die beside you than live knowing I did nothing while some demon devoured you!"

"I – " he stopped and she knew why. She could hear the heavy footsteps of the giant beast. Millard grabbed her hand again and they took off running into the woods. They ran and ran until their lungs burned with each short breath, they gave it all they had, but it wasn't enough; they were slowing down and the hollowgast was hot on their heels and didn't seem to be tiring in the slightest. Aurora knew it had caught up to them when Millard fell, invisible face first into the dirt. She stopped and turned seeing him being dragged backward by the unseen creature. It must have lassoed his ankle with one of its tongues. Small lines were forming in the dirt where Millard's invisible fingers clawed at the ground, trying to put distance between himself and the monster that wanted to make a meal out of him.

"Aurora just run!" he begged her. Instead she did the opposite, she ran forward and grabbed his hand and tried to pull him free. She didn't expect the demon to be so strong and ended up being pulled closer to it along with Millard.

She felt something tighten around her waist and was suddenly lifted into the air. The tongue unwound itself and she plummeted to the ground in a tried worn out heap. She rolled onto her side as Millard was struggling, his left leg and arm pulling as the hollowgast wrapped more of its tongues around Millard's limbs.

Suddenly something cut through the air just above Millard's head and impaled the creature. It was a wooden arrow and it appeared to have pierced the hollow right through its skull. There was a mighty howl before they heard the sound of its body collapsing into the dirt. Aurora looked around until she saw who had launched the arrow. It was a man, he looked very plain and ordinary, except for the crossbow he carried at his side. He jogged up to the pair unfazed like this was nothing out of the ordinary.

"All right there, Millard?" he asked casually.

Aurora heard Millard chuckle from where he lay in the dirt, a puddle of black blood pooling next to him, "You're timing is impeccable, Abe."

 **The picture Millard and Aurora talk about is the cover photo I used for this story.**

 **Millard's allergies (almond butter and grimbear dander) is information I found on the wikia page.**


	6. Chapter 6

**WillowTree1221 Alexae15 Derbydragon -thank you all for your reviews of the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one just as much!**

"So how did your hunt go Abe?" Millard asked when the three had reached the cabin, Aurora hadn't let go of Millard's hand once since the hollowgast attack.

"Very well, flushed out a whole brigade of wights along with their hollows, and it seems I made it back just in time." He said placing his crossbow on the table in the center of the room.

"We never did properly thank you for that." Aurora spoke up sitting next to Millard on the couch. She still couldn't believe that Millard had been willing to let that _thing_ eat him just so she could get away.

"No thanks needed, miss."

"Aurora."

"Aurora, what a lovely name."

"Thank you."

"But like I said, no need to thank me. I very much enjoy what I do, knowing that every kill I make saves an innocent peculiar's life is enough." He said as he sat at the table, picked up the knife Aurora had seen the other day, and began to whittle more wooden arrows. Realizing she was covered in sweat from running Aurora excused herself to the bathroom to freshen up.

MILLARD P.O.V.

Millard watched Aurora as she shut the bathroom door behind her. Abe had noticed where he was looking and gave Millard a playful smirk.

"It seems you've been doing fine while I've been away Millard. How long has _that_ been going on?" he asked pointing his knife from the bathroom to Millard and back again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He muttered looking down at his shoes.

"She's a beautiful young woman, Mill."

"I've noticed."

"It's pretty uncommon, for a normal to be so accepting of us. You must have made quite the impression on her."

"And she on me." He sighed deeply leaning back into the couch cushions, "She may not be peculiar but she is far from ordinary, Abe. Her spirit, her goodness, and in a time of war no less."

"I remember a time when you thought you'd never find love."

 _Love._ Millard mulled over the word in his head, was that what this feeling was? The knotting and unknotting in his chest whenever he looked at Aurora?

"I'm not sure if it's love, but it's certainly something. I can't seem to stop thinking of her. It's been quite a relief being invisible, otherwise she'd have noticed just how much I stare at her; when I'm marveling at her beauty, or her kindness, I just get lost in my thoughts."

"You're a lucky man, Mill. Make sure to hold onto her."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

AURORA P.O.V.

"So Abe, Millard says you left the loop four years ago. Have you been hunting hollowgasts all that time?" she asked from her place on the couch next to Millard, his arm wrapped around her as she leaned against his side.

"Not at first, when I left I immediately joined the army. I'm originally from Poland and I wanted to do my part. But I met other people from our world as well and together we've been doing whatever we can to take out both Nazi's and wights."

"Then what are you doing here? Doesn't the army realize you're gone?"

"I have a friend high in the ranks, he gave me an official leave. I've been staying in this part of France, laying low, waiting for my informant to send word of more hollows. I'll probably be staying around for a bit though. That hollow that attacked you both means that there's a wight nearby."

Millard suddenly sat up, "The soldier."

"What soldier?" Abe asked and Aurora immediately saw the change in his body language as he switched from friend to hunter.

"The one in the alley the other night." Aurora felt her bones turn to ice and tried to keep the memory at bay.

"He was wearing sunglasses but it was pitch black out."

"Did you follow him? See anything else suspicious?"

Millard hesitated to answer, "No. . . I was a bit. . . preoccupied, something much more urgent had come up." Aurora felt his hand on her knee as his thumb rubbed back and forth against her skin.

"I'll look into it." Abe replied moving to the dresser and pulling out old maps and letters. As he thumbed through them Millard stood up, "It's getting late, I should get you home before supper."

Aurora took the hand he offered, bid Abe goodnight and the pair headed back to town.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

They snuck into Aurora's backyard, her house was quiet, hopefully that meant her father was out. The pair stayed in the shadows, lingering, neither one wanted to part from the other.

"I'm glad you're alright." Aurora whispered, she couldn't believe that it had only been a few hours ago that they had been running for their lives. Millard raised their joined hands and kissed her knuckles. A moment or two passed in a comfortable silence as they listened to the crickets chirping in the garden, then Millard took a hesitant step forward.

They had been close before, but this was different; there was tension, like electricity buzzing between their bodies and it only intensified as Millard closed the gap. Aurora could feel his warm breath on her face, he smelt like parchment paper, fresh linen and vanilla. She felt his forehead press against hers, he took a deep breath, the tip of their noses brushed each other. She let her eyes slowly slide closed as she felt his lips gently touch hers.

MILLARD P.O.V.

He'd never been more terrified in his life, even struggling against the hollow hadn't been this nerve racking. Then, he knew he had to keep fighting, it was only logical. But this, this defied all logic, this was pure emotion, the only subject that couldn't be studied, only felt, experienced.

He slowly moved his lips against hers, thoughts clouding his mind and making him dizzy. She wasn't kissing back, _Damn,_ he thought, _he'd ruined it, he'd gone too far and now he'd ruined it!_ Then his mind conjured an even worse thought, _what if he was bad at it? What if he was doing it wrong? What if –_ his mind immediately shut up as he felt her lips moving against his in the same rhythm. For the first time in his life, he thought nothing, his brain had completely shut off, the only thing he knew was it felt good.

AURORA P.O.V.

At first Aurora had been frozen in shock, the electricity that had been between them must have somehow shot into her head and zapped her brain out of coherency. Once the initial surprise had passed she responded to the kiss with everything she had. Her hand cupped his face as his hands moved to her lower back, pulling her closer as her hand moved to weave her fingers in his short neatly trimmed hair.

Millard was the one to break the kiss but kept his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily.

"Was that your first kiss?" he asked, still panting. She nodded shyly as she felt the blush creep into her cheeks. He bumped his nose against hers again.

"Mine too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Susan-black7 :I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was in the same boat as you when I finished the series, and when I saw how few Millard fanfics there were I figured what the heck, I'll write my own!**

 **WillowTree1221 :Thank you so much for your reviews, I've never had a fanfic where someone reviewed for each chapter! I hope to hear your thoughts on this as well, I also included a tiny something extra in this chapter as a thank you.**

Aurora spent the following day in a haze, she found herself frequently thinking back to last night as her fingers traced her lips. Her father spent most of the morning telling her to snap out of it and be careful not to burn breakfast. She tried not to get too caught up in her daydreaming but her mind seemed determined to keep all of her thoughts focused on Millard. It wasn't just the kiss that was new, she realized, she now had a better understanding of what he actually would look like.

When she had her fingers in his hair she could tell it was short, cut like any other teenage boy in the forties, and it was soft, she briefly wondered what color it would be, blonde? Black? Brunette? Ginger? When she'd cupped his face in her palm his skin was smooth and soft, his jaw line strong and defined. She wanted to touch more of him, to be able to fill in the blank spaces to the picture her mind had created. She turned to the clock on the wall and took a deep sigh, it would probably be hours until she saw him again.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Millard ended up tapping on her bedroom window just after supper. He helped her off the ledge and onto her feet before taking her hand.

"I found someplace I want to show you."

He led her through town block by block refusing to answer her only question.

"Where are we going?" she would ask giggling. His reply was always the same, "You'll see."

Eventually they came to an old abandoned house, Millard led her around the side through a white picket fence covered with ivy. In the backyard was what used to be a garden but since the home's abandonment the flowers had grown and completely overtaken the yard. Everything was in full bloom, the roses, lilies, sunflowers, orchids and tulips; in every color you could imagine, and in the middle of it was a large willow tree with a simple swing tied to one of its branches.

"Millard this is incredible!" she said as she walked through the plants, running her fingertips gently along the colorful petals.

"I'm glad you like it." He said as she pulled the curtain of leaves from the willow apart and sat on the swing, looking around the garden. Millard came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips causing her to gasp in surprise.

"May I?"

"Please."

He began to gently push her back and forth, after a few minutes passed he stopped pushing and when she swung back toward him he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his and relaxed in his embrace.

"Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse." She said and heard him chuckle.

"I still don't know French." She gave a tiny giggle. "Will you teach me?" he asked.

She bit her lip as she considered it, "On one condition."

"Mmm?"

"You teach me you're language."

"My language?"

"The one you were telling me about the other day."

"Old peculiar?" he asked, astonished that she even remembered he'd mentioned it, she nodded, "I don't know much. It's an old and rare language, I only know a few words."

"So an eye for an eye, a word for a word?" she proposed.

He chuckled again, "Deal."

He sat next to her on the swing, the wood was just wide enough for both of them to fit snuggly.

"Alright," he began, "Let's start with something simple, coerlfolc."

"Co-er-l-fol-ck." she repeated doing her best to pronounce it correctly.

"Very good." Millard nodded.

"What does it mean?"

"Common folk. What would it be in French?"

"Gens du commun."

"Jon-du-commah."

She smiled, "You catch on quick."

"So do you, alright try, syndrigast. It translates to peculiar spirit, but it's also a branch of humanity. For example, I am a syndrigast, one of many syndrigasti."

"Syndrigast. Syndrigasti."

"Correct."

"You're a good teacher, Millard."

He looked down at his hands in his lap, "I would have liked to try my hand at teaching, if I hadn't been born like this" he said wistfully.

"Esprit particulier." She translated to French getting his attention back to their lesson and trying to get his mind off of what never could be.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

They continued back and forth exchanging French and old peculiar, every now and then Aurora would have a question like ' _what does ymbryne mean?_ ' and Millard would dive into a full explanation of it's peculiar history. She ended up with a full knowledge of the term ymbryne and a new understanding of just how vastly important they were to peculiardom. It was a type of peculiar who could turn into a bird and manipulate time; his headmistress, Miss Peregrine, was an ymbryne, she and her sisters all had their own loops and cared for their own peculiar children around the world. Aurora admired the dedication of the ymbrynes, to put aside your own needs, your own wants and desires and care for children who came to you as strangers but over time came to be as close to your heart as one of your own.

Eventually, Millard ran out of old peculiar words, and Aurora rested her head on his shoulder while his leg pushed the swing back and forth. She listened to his even breathing until his breath hitched and she thought she heard a small sniffle. She looked up and saw wetness along Millard's face.

"Millard are you crying?"

"No." he insisted immediately, "Perhaps it's starting to rain."

"Millard." She urged as her thumb wiped away the tears beneath his eyes.

"Did I say something? Do something?"

"No! Not at all, it's just. . . I. . . I had given up."

"Given up what?"

"I'd given up hope that I'd ever have something like this. Someone like you. It's not much, we mostly just talk, but. . . it means everything to me, you can't begin to understand what that's like."

Aurora couldn't keep the smile off her face, "Tu es la meilleure chose qui m'est jamais arrivé."

"What does that mean?"

"You're the genius. I'm sure you'll figure it out." She said playfully making him chuckle again. Then she pulled his face to hers and they kissed in their hide away in the leaves of the willow tree.

 **French Translation via google: Je n'ai jamais** **été aussi heureuse – I've never been so happy**

 **Tue s la meilleure chose qui m'est jamais arrive** **– You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.**

 ****The reason they're under a willow tree and not some other kind of tree is in tribute to WillowTree1221 for their dedication and amazing reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**WillowTree1221: I'm so glad you liked it! I usually wait longer between updates on my stories but every time I read your reviews it makes me work faster so I can update more often!**

 **Susan-black7: Here's the update you asked for! Also, WOW! You're from Spain! Awesome! And I wouldn't worry about your reviews, your English is perfect! (also so jealous! I wish I spoke more than one language!)**

Millard and Aurora spent every night that week in the abandoned garden, they'd talk, they'd kiss, they'd sit in comfortable silence just holding hands or sharing the swing. Tonight Millard had brought an old blanket from the cabin and the two of them laid out in the yard looking up at the stars.

"That's the Auriga Constellation, it got its name because it's major stars form a shape similar to a charioteer's helmet. It was first catalogued by the Greek astronomer Ptolemy in the second century. It contains Capella, the sixth brightest star in the sky." Millard said pointing up at the sky and connecting the dots to show her the constellation.

"And over there is Andromeda, also catalogued by Ptolemy, comes from the mythological story of Perseus. Andromeda's mother, Cassiopeia bragged that her daughter was more beautiful than a goddess so as punishment their kingdom was attacked by monsters. The only way to prevent the destruction was to sacrifice Andromeda to the sea monster Cetus. But she was saved by Perseus and they ended up marrying and having nine children. When Andromeda died Athena placed her in the sky as a constellation to honor her."

As he told the story he pointed to the stars, Andromeda, Cetus, Perseus, and Cassiopeia. He spoke with such a passion, it seemed like there was no end to Millard's thirst for knowledge. She turned her head away from the stars and looked at him, or looked where she knew his face was.

"Millard?"

"Mmm?" his cap turned in her direction.

"Can I try something?"

"Of course." He said sounding slightly confused. She slowly reached her hand out to cup his cheek, she rubbed her thumb back and forth along his smooth skin as she closed her eyes. Her fingertips traced down his jawline, her mind bringing up the partial picture of Millard it had made. When she got to his chin he asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at you." She said simply, "Just not with my eyes. It's like my mind is making a drawing of you based off what I've felt." She opened her eyes and pulled her hand away, "Is this too weird? I can stop."

"No, no." he insisted taking her hand and bringing it to his cheek again, "It feels nice."

She closed her eyes and continued, down his jaw, over his chin; she hesitantly brought her fingers to his full lips and she felt him smile. His nose was straight and narrow, well proportioned with the rest of his face; she carefully caressed his cheekbones not wanting to accidentally poke him in the eye. He exhaled deeply sounding completely relaxed, Aurora felt him close his eyes as his eyelashes brushed the tip of her thumb. She ran her fingers around his eye sockets and across his eyebrows; they were thick but not bushy and had a slight arch.

When she was done she dragged her hand back to cup his cheek, when she opened her eyes the image her mind had made lingered for a moment and it was like she could actually see him. Then she blinked and the image vanished, she pulled her hand back.

"Wow." She whispered leaning on her elbow.

"Well?" Millard asked sitting up and sounding slightly frightened.

"It's just. . . "

"Just what?"

She looked down at the grass and started pulling it up with her fingers, "You're really attractive."

"I am?" he asked, excitement seeping into his tone. Aurora only nodded, then his hand lifted her chin to make her look at him.

"You're blushing." He noticed.

"You have that effect on me." She said slightly embarrassed. Then his hand pulled her face to his, they didn't talk much after that.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

MILLARD P.O.V.

" _You're really attractive."_ Millard never thought he'd hear those words in his whole life. He was back in the cabin lying on his makeshift bed as that sentence repeated itself on a continuous loop in his head. He was glad for his invisibility when Abe walked in, knowing that his friend could see hollows but not the grin that had plastered itself to Millard's face all night.

" _You're really attractive."_

Abe did pause though seeing Millard completely at ease on the couch, usually he'd be reading, but tonight he was lying sprawled out on the couch, his ankles crossed and both arms folded behind his head.

"I take it you had an excellent evening – again." Abe had noticed how much time Millard spent with Aurora, he was happy for his friend, though scared for his future. Millard's only reply to Abe's comment was a heavily sighed, "Mm-hmm."

"Honestly, Millard I've never seen you get this worked up over someone. When you're not with her your running around town looking for something new to give her, or show her. "

"You think there's something wrong with that?"

Abe chuckled sitting at the table cleaning his crossbow, "I think you've completely fallen head over heels, and the logical head on your shoulder's is refusing to believe it."

Millard sat up and turned to his friend, "I've only known her for a couple of weeks, I don't want to rush anything."

"That's what worries me." Abe muttered but Millard had still heard.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Abe sighed putting his crossbow down, "It means that living in a loop you forget how short life really is. You did say you intend to return to Miss Peregrine's?" Millard nodded, "Ordinary people can't enter time loops Millard, you know that. Where your life is leading you, she cannot follow. Eventually, you will have to choose, your friends or this girl. And if you do chose her you have to be sure your prepared to deal with the consequences."

"Consequences?"

"That hollow wasn't the only dangerous thing out there, and I won't be with you forever, this arrangement is only temporary. If you were to choose her and live a life in the present, you'd have to be prepared to fight off hollows, and the wights that they travel with. You've seen how quickly they locate peculiars, like you said you've only been here two weeks and you already were almost killed by one. "

"I'm no fighter Abe, you know that. I don't have an offensive peculiarity, I can't make fire, or launch a swarm of angry bees. I'm not strong, nor can I make the trees fight my enemies for me."

"Which is exactly my point." He took a deep breath, "Millard, I'm glad you've found someone, someone who sees you for who you are, who sees beyond your peculiarity, but the simple fact is you cannot protect her. Hollowgasts have an annoying knack for sniffing out syndrigasti. As much as I hate to say it, every moment you spend with this girl you put her in danger, a danger that you cannot protect her from."

"I need to be alone." Millard said abruptly getting up and undressing until he was completely invisible and left the cabin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Susan-black7: Abe just had to go and open his mouth right? But in his defense his whole life is about killing hollows and wights so they don't kill innocent people, he couldn't resist saying something when he felt an innocent (Aurora) might be put in harms way. Millard definitely has a decision to make, and he will make it in this chapter. I hope you enjoy how it all plays out.**

 **WillowTree1221: I never thought one of my stories would get a fangirl worthy reaction! Is it considered a bad thing to fangirl as your writing your own story? I have no idea, all I know is someone mentions Millard and I can't stop smiling. This is the chapter I've been eager to post, hope you enjoy it!**

AURORA P.O.V.

Millard had walked Aurora home that night, the temperature had dropped so he'd offered her his jacket to keep her warm. She snuck back into her bedroom window and got ready for bed. It wasn't until after she'd changed into her nightgown and brushed her teeth that she realized she hadn't given Millard his jacket back. Oh well, she thought, she'd see him again tomorrow.

She took his jacket from her bedpost and held it close, it smelt like him, like parchment paper, fresh linen and vanilla, she found it comforting. She crawled under the covers and held the jacket to her chest as she drifted off to sleep.

MILLARD P.O.V.

Millard spent the rest of the night walking through the woods, his head and his heart had been battling each other all night. His head was winning, logic ruled Millard, and he knew it and everything Abe had said was pure fact and reason. Millard couldn't fight hollows and wights, he couldn't keep Aurora safe if there was another attack, hell, they wouldn't have even lived through the first one if Abe hadn't shown up when he did.

He put his hand to his chest, just thinking about leaving Aurora made him hurt, made it harder to breathe. He knew the two options he had: go home to Miss Peregrine, Aurora would be safe but he'd be miserable; or stay, be happy but always be looking over his shoulder, never being able to relax, spending days and nights running for their lives at the first sign of trouble. And what kind of life could he offer her anyway? They'd have no money to live off of, except what he stole and pickpocketed; Aurora deserved better than that.

As the thoughts spun around his head his heart lost more and more of the argument until Millard was trying to figure out how to tell Aurora, or if he should tell her at all. If he just disappeared, left without a trace she'd be heartbroken, she'd wonder what she had done wrong. If he told her to her face that he was leaving for her own good, she'd still be heartbroken but at least she wouldn't blame herself.

Millard felt like screaming just to let out all the anger, despair, and hopelessness he felt, but instead he turned and made his way back to the cabin as the sun appeared on the horizon.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

AURORA P.O.V.

The next day went by smoothly until dinner, Aurora was in the small kitchen cutting what few vegetables they had when her father stormed in and threw something on the kitchen table. Aurora turned at his sudden appearance, she looked wide-eyed at what he'd thrown – it was Millard's jacket. He must have found it in her bedroom, her stomach started turning in knots as she saw the furious look on her father's face.

"Care to explain what this is?" he asked in fury jabbing a finger at the jacket.

"A jacket?" she asked frightened.

"Don't get smart with me!" he shouted picking up the jacket again, "I want to know why I found a _man's_ jacket in your bedroom!"

"I – I'm holding onto it for a friend, tha- that's all." She stuttered while trying to find a way around him. Her mother came out of the adjoining room holding Noah, she looked just as frightened as Aurora felt.

"Lying little bitch!." Her father cried grabbing her arm and shoving her to the floor.

"Richard!" her mother cried.

"Stay out of this, Emilia!" he shouted, "She's probably been out whoring herself to any man willing to pay a dime for her! Only this time she left evidence behind." He shook the jacket in his hand again as proof.

"I have not!" Aurora shouted back getting up off the floor uneasily, "He's been a perfect gentleman, if you must know! Besides the only reason you're upset is because me spending time with anyone means that I can't be here waiting on you hand and foot simply because you're too lazy to do a thing for yourself –"

There was a loud _smack_ as he slapped her across the face with enough force to send her crashing back to the floor. Noah started to cry so her mother made her way into her bedroom with him.

"I've had it with you!" her father shouted throwing Millard's jacket aside and reaching for his belt. Aurora hadn't been belted since she was a child and it wasn't an experience she was looking forward to repeating. She scooted back as far as the wall would allow and shielded her face with her hand. Before her father could strike her there was a loud _bang_ as the door burst open and her father was pushed to the ground. His head started snapping to the side again and again as Millard punched him in the face. Too stunned and confused her father didn't put up much of a fight as Millard beat him.

Aurora rushed to his side, placed her hand on his unseen back and grabbed his hand that was covered in her father's blood – Millard had broken his nose – and she stopped him from striking her father again.

"Millard, he isn't worth it." She said as she heard him panting, trying to get a grip on himself. Her father passed out beneath him and Millard slowly stood up, he took Aurora's hand and led her to the door, both knowing they couldn't stay there any longer.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

MILLARD P.O.V.

They found themselves in the woods again, Millard couldn't stop replaying the past few minutes in his head. He had been heading to Aurora's early so he could figure out exactly what he was going to say to her when he heard the shouting. Her father calling her a whore and pushing her around. When Millard had looked through the window and saw he was getting ready to belt her it was like a switch flipped. His logical side shut off as his instincts took over, his anger flared, everything tinted in red, and he couldn't stop himself from attacking the man.

Aurora had brought him back, her words had turned his switch again and he knew she was right. It wasn't worth it, beating up a man wasn't going to give him any satisfaction, it would only make him feel worse in the end for sinking to his level, for being an even lesser man for giving in to such violence.

They made their way through the woods at a quick pace but Aurora pulled him to a stop when they arrived at a small clearing. She turned to face him and pulled a small handkerchief from her pocket. She took his bloodied right hand and started wiping it clean. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Millard, you're hurt." She said, worry in her voice and showing on her face. He looked down to his hand, sure enough he had cuts on his knuckles.

"I've never been able to throw a decent punch." He said dismissively. Aurora began to run her fingertips around the wounds as she looked up at him.

"That's now the second time you've saved me." She said smiling, he returned the smile – even though she couldn't see it - hating that now he had to find the words to tell her goodbye. His hand began to feel warm, warmer than normal and he glanced down shocked at what he saw.

"How did you do that?" he asked in awe.

Aurora's brow furrowed in confusion, then she looked down as well. Where she'd been rubbing his knuckles the wounds had healed, the blood was gone, not a trace left, not even a scratch. He looked back up at her in amazement.

"Aurora you're peculiar!"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I kept the kids as they are in the movie, though I will be following more of the book plot as time goes on.**

 **As always thank you to those who reviewed!**

 **WillowTree1221**

 **Susan-black7**

 **Alexae15**

 **Yes Aurora is peculiar and she and Millard don't have to be separated! Good thing too since he was planning to leave to keep her safe. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I wanted to try doing one from a different angle, let me know if it's any good.**

The giggling of children filled the room as everyone took their seats for movie night. There was the _tap, tap, tap, tap_ of Miss Peregrine's heels against the floor as she made her way to the light switch. Fiona was sitting next to Hugh on the floor, the twins in front of them; Claire had squished between Olive and Enoch. Horace was in his usual chair while Victor, Bronwyn and Emma were on the opposite couch, Emma had a book in her lap with a piece of paper draped over it and a pen in her hand – writing another letter to Abe.

"Alright, children, settle down please." Miss Peregrine instructed as she flipped off the light. Horace rose his monacle to his eye and his visions projected against the wall. It started as it always did – clothes shopping – rows and rows of pressed pants and suit jackets. Shelves with ties, top hats, and fancy dinner gloves. Formal shoes that were spit and polished so well that they reflected the light enough to blind you. Tailors surrounded Horace, catering to his every whim.

After a few minutes the picture changed, there was a cabin in the woods none of the children had ever seen before; inside was a suit of clothes reading a book.

"Millard!" Bronwyn cried in joy at seeing their friend. They couldn't tell where in the world he was, but it was nice to know that he was alright. Even Emma looked up from her letter to watch.

"He left us to _see the world_ and he's still spending all his time reading?" Hugh asked, bees crawling on his face and clothes.

"He looks taller." Claire commented before sipping her hot cocoa. Miss Peregrine's lips turned slightly upward at seeing her ward. She'd been just as worried about him as the rest of the children were, and was just as relieved at seeing he wasn't harmed.

Then a man entered the cabin with a rifle slung across his back and a knife at his belt. The twins started bouncing with excitement and pointed at the screen in delight.

"Abe." Emma whispered, slightly jealous that Millard got to spend time with him and she didn't, "He's with Abe."

"Must be another hunting trip, Emma." Olive spoke up, "Maybe Millard is helping him find wights and hollows."

Then the image changed, there were loud footsteps and a spine tingling howl pierced the darkness. There wasn't much too see but their was definitely the sounds of a struggle.  
"Definitely a hollow." Enoch commented. The children waited, holding their breath, hoping they hadn't just heard their friends demise. They all let out a synchronized breath of relief when the next image was of Millard at a hilltop petting a stray kitten.

"Oh, look at the little kitty." Claire cooed, "Miss Peregrine can we get a kitten? Please, oh, please?"

"We shall see, Claire." The headmistress said leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. Again the image changed, Millard was on the same hill but now he wasn't alone, there was a girl with him, probably around sixteen with long wavy light brown hair. She was wearing a simple short-sleeved white blouse with a green plaid skirt and attached suspenders. Her hair was in a simple half up half down do, pulled back by an old green ribbon.

Then a sequence of images flashed before the children. Millard helping the girl tend to an injured ankle while they talked, a soldier grabbing the girl and Millard fighting them off, the children all gasped as they saw the man fix his sunglasses briefly revealing white pupil-less eyes.

"A wight." Victor spat in disgust as Bronwyn snuggled closer to her brother as he put his arm around her shoulders. The next image was of the girl holding Millard's invisible hand in her own looking amazed.

"She looks surprised, do you think she's peculiar or ordinary?" Fiona asked.

"She's beautiful." Victor muttered.

"Millard wouldn't reveal our secret to an ordinary." Hugh replied then looked around at his friends unsure, "Would he?"

"He's _supposed_ to be smart, but it would appear even Millard can be vexed by a woman." Enoch grumbled.

"Well she's not screaming or running away." Emma reasoned, "Miss Peregrine, can you tell?" The headmistress only looked more intently at the visions playing out before her.

Then the picture changed again and the pair were in a lovely garden, one so beautiful it rivaled their own enchanted home. They were looking at the stars as Millard's sleeve pointed to the sky. The girl sitting on the swing as Millard held the ropes as they talked more, the girl beaming with happiness as she laughed and smiled at Millard. Next was Abe and Millard in the cabin having what appeared to be a rather heated conversation before Millard stripped and the door slammed shut.

The next image was of Millard and the girl only now the children and Miss Peregrine knew exactly where in the world they were. _Cairnholm_. They were walking through the bog, Millard helping her avoid the dangerous spots that would pull her to her death. Eventually the pair reached the cairn. The girl looked worried as Millard urged her inside the crack in the stones as they made their way to the loop entrance. The wall then went dark as Horace removed his monacle and shook his head to clear it.

"Millard's coming home!" Claire shouted with joy, clapping her little hands together. Fiona and Hugh looked at each other with smiles, the twins bounced where they sat, Emma returned to her writing, a small smile on her face as well.

"And he's bringing a lovely lady!" Bronwyn added.

"All right children, all right." Miss Peregrine called attention, "You've had your movie night, now off to bed."

"But we couldn't possibly sleep now!" Claire protested.

"We're much too excited!" Bronwyn said standing up and bouncing on her toes.

"All right," Miss Peregrine held up her hand to silence the room, "You can stay up for the reset, but after that it's straight to bed, understood?"

The children nodded their heads and rushed to get their masks before proceeding outside. Miss Peregrine followed behind at a slower pace, her thoughts were with Millard. Whoever this girl was she certainly seemed important to her young ward, the older woman couldn't hold back the smile that graced her lips again at the thought as she joined her children outside.


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT! Last time I updated this story something went wrong and only the followers who get the notification email were able to read the new chapter via the link in their email. Others who only check the website for updates were not able to read the new chapter until much later when the issue was resolved. If you're interested in reading this story as it's updated make sure to follow/favorite in case this problem continues to happen.**

 **WillowTree1221: thank you again for your review! I loved writing about Millard returning to the loop and can't wait for you to read it!**

Thanks to Abe and his military connections Aurora and Millard were able to make their way to Wales by the end of the month. Aurora had never had more of an adventure in her life, stowing away on trains and boats, sleeping in barns and hayloft's, the whole time with Millard by her side. When it would get dark Millard would pickpocket from people they'd pass on the street, Aurora kept his clothes stuffed in a canvas bag she'd found, as he walked unseen among the people. Aurora would use the money to buy food or barter for a ride to the next town along their way. When they were alone Aurora would ask Millard any questions about peculiardom she'd think of.

"I don't understand how I did what I did. Wouldn't I have noticed my peculiarity sooner?"

"Not necessarily. Emma was born being able to float, Olive didn't accidentally set her bed on fire until she was ten. I wasn't born invisible, it happened bit by bit over time. Some people take longer to manifest their abilities than others."

Aurora took a moment to process that. There was a time when Millard was visible? Aurora decided to store that information away for later, now wasn't the time, and she didn't want to say anything that might turn Millard's good mood sour.

"How much longer until we get to the children's home?"

"Just one more ferry to Cairnholm, then a walk across the island and we're at the time loop."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Fog coated the island like a thick blanket of grey, the green water rolled in waves beneath their boat. It was easily the coldest Aurora had ever been, so far this place looked nothing like the wonderful home Millard said he'd lived in. When the fog finally parted enough for her to see the island the first thing that came to mind was ghostly and bleak. Under the water Aurora could see the shapes of sunken boats, she'd gotten nervous but then Millard – completely invisible- put his arm around her and started whispering in her ear.

"The ferry is too small for the Germans to worry about sinking it, they save their torpedoes for larger ships. The whole Irish Sea is full of their U-boats."

Eventually, they reached land, the harbor was located in a small half-moon bay with a quaint town nestled into its green landscape. There were fields that stretched over the hills and cliffs going far up until they were swallowed by clouds. The thrill of adventure Aurora had been feeling seemed to curl up and die as anxiety took a front row seat. What if the other peculiars didn't like her? What if the headmistress didn't? Or more practical, what if there wasn't enough space? What if she turned Aurora away simply because their was no more room available in the house? She started taking deeper breaths trying to tune out the negative voices.

The ferry docked and Aurora and Millard made their way through the town quickly, Millard seemed eager to return home after being away for so long. The town was composed of small cottages and muddy gravel streets. At one point she whispered to Millard if he'd be more comfortable with shoes but he insisted he was fine – it was a price he was used to paying when it came to his talent.

Millard did dress when they were far from the wandering eyes of the town. He took her hand and led her far into the swamp.

"I've been meaning to ask you, when we met you said your home was bombed in 1940."

"Yes?"

"Then how far back does this time loop go exactly?"

"Only to the day of the bombing, September 3, 1940. To everyone living in the loop that day just carries on and on, to the rest of the world we didn't survive."

"Why would they think that?"

"Because of this." He said as they walked through the trees and into a clearing. Aurora put her hand to her mouth as she gasped in shock. What used to be a large three-story home had been reduced to a blackened skeleton-like structure. The grass and flowers that once grew around it were now covered with ash and debris, the pond in front of them a bleak grey color with shriveled up lily pads. The windows were shattered and bricks and glass shards littered the ground. The house looked like one touch would cause it to fall to the ground, how it was still standing was a mystery. Ivy and weeds grew over the home's blackened bones, through the holes where windows once were you could see fallen beams criss-crossing inside the bedroom where Millard and his friends once slept. They were both silent for a long moment as if mourning the loss of the once beautiful structure, speaking seemed inappropriate, like it would disturb the dead, then Millard took a deep breath and broke the silence.

"It's hard seeing it like this." Millard muttered before taking another deep breath and leading her away. "Come on, we're close now."

They came to a rocky hillside, Aurora wouldn't have been able to tell one boulder from the next but Millard walked the path like he knew it by heart. One stone had a large crack in it and Millard stopped just outside it.

"Please don't take this the wrong way but, would you mind if we kept _this_ just between us, for now?" he asked raising their linked hands. Aurora had to pause, she didn't even know what _this_ was. Yes they had spent a great deal of time together and they kissed on multiple occasions but they never really had stopped and decided what it was. Did he consider her his girlfriend? Did he want to be her boyfriend?

"What do we even call _this_?" Aurora asked squeezing his hand. Millard shrugged.

"I'd very much like to be your boyfriend, I just don't think it'd be wise to let the others know just yet."

"Why?"

"You don't understand just how badly they want new friends. For days all they'll do is ask you questions, about every aspect of your life, details that you've never even given a second thought, I'd wager. Showing up as a couple, it's just. . . I'm afraid they'll overwhelm you."

Aurora thought about it a moment, she never did like being the center of attention and as the 'new kid' she'd be in the spotlight for a while. Millard had a point, he already knew her so well, but she knew him well also; she could practically hear the fighting between his head and his heart in his voice. His head telling him it was the logical thing to do, while his heart told him he was walking a fine line- but she did understand where he was coming from. He knew that being bombarded with questions would overwhelm her, that was part of the anxiety she felt on the ferry. And it's not like she wasn't used to keeping her relationship with Millard a secret. Actually, she found she preferred it that way, it made it seem more private, more intimate, keeping everything between just the two of them. Right now the only other person who knew was Abe Portman, surely she could keep it a secret for a bit longer? At least until she settled into her new life as a peculiar ward of Miss Alma Peregrine. Millard seemed to be getting nervous since she'd been silent for so long so she decided to put his mind at ease.

"Millard, honestly? I've quite enjoyed sneaking around with you."

"You're not offended?" he asked sounding relieved.

"No." she said sweetly giving him a light peck on the cheek and heard him groan.

"What?"

"I just realized, since we're not telling the others, I won't have as many opportunities to do this." His hand cupped her cheek and he brought his lips to hers, taking her breath away again. One of her arms wrapped around his neck, the other hand grabbed the collar of his shirt. They kissed until they ran out of breath and were forced to pull apart, Millard improvised and started kissing down her neck.

"Millard, stop." She giggled, "You'll leave marks." She gently pushed him back and he rested his forehead on hers.

"Alright, are you ready?" he asked taking her hand again. She nodded and together they entered the loop.


	12. Chapter 12

**WillowTree1221**

 **Alexae15**

 **Thank you both for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I was really excited to write about Aurora meeting Miss Peregrine.**

Aurora clung to Millard's arm as they entered the cavern, the thick fog had even penetrated the rock and brought a chill to the dark damp air. When they reached a dead end Aurora thought Millard had entered the wrong cave, but then he turned around and led her out the same way they entered.

When they left the rocky chamber Aurora immediately noticed the change; the gray fog had vanished, the sun was shining, small flowers bloomed in the grass and moss at her feet and it was much warmer, enough where she had to remove her green pea coat. The whole island seemed brighter, more alive she noticed as Millard led her back down the rocky cliff side to the valley where the house sat.

When they broke through the trees Aurora had to stop walking just to take in the view. Closest to her was the large pond, it's water no longer grey but a beautiful blue, it's surface covered in lily pads; to the right of the pond was an open yard with shrubs cut into large animals, there was an elephant, a centaur, a griffin, even a tyrannosaurus rex. Flowers of every color and size grew around the yard in full bloom making the air smell like the most enchanting perfume. Behind all that the trees parted to reveal the children's home. Aurora had an idea of what it would look like from seeing it's post-bomb version but it still didn't prepare her for the beauty it was before the war.

It must have been at least three stories tall, the exterior all made of red brick, with grey roofs that pointed to the sky. There was an entire room made of glass on the first floor and above that appeared to be a small porch on the second floor. The windows varied in shape and size, some were square or rectangular, while others had a rounded oval top. Some were thick some were thin but they gave the house an other-worldly feel.

Millard chuckled at her dazed look as she was completely struck with awe. He took her hand and pulled her along the path, "Come on, this isn't even the best part."

They continued to make their way to the front door, following a path shadowed by more trees and flowers on either side. They emerged at the front of the house, it too was covered in greenery, sunflowers, ivy and roses. Lilacs dangled off the roof of the front porch. A lion statue stood watch on each side of the front steps, at the top of the stairs two more statues watched them approach. Millard gave her hand one final squeeze before moving his arm more casually around her lower back as they approached the front door.

The doors themselves were their own work of art, brilliant colors of unique stained glass made birds flying among flowers, it seemed so whimsical, Aurora felt like she'd walked into a dream and had to resist the urge to pinch herself. Instead she bit her lower lip nervously as her stomach did cartwheels in her belly.

Before either one of them could knock the door swung open to reveal a tall dark silhouette of a woman surrounded by smoke. She stepped forward into the light, a lit pipe between her lips. Her eyes were sharply outlined by makeup, and her blue tinted hair was pulled into an elaborate up do. She wore a deep blue jacket with a gold chain hanging from the pocket and a matching skirt with heeled shoes. She pulled the pipe from her mouth and smiled at the pair.

"Millard!" she greeted happily, "It's so good to see you – well to partially see you, anyway." She stepped out onto the porch and gave Millard a one armed hug, which he gladly returned. "And I see you brought company." She said in the same cheerful tone as she pulled away from her ward. Millard cleared his throat.

"Of course, introductions." He said as if scolding himself for forgetting, "Miss Peregrine this is Aurora Abbott. Aurora, this is Miss Alma LeFay Peregrine."

Aurora could hear the admiration in the way Millard said her name. The woman who stood before her had become like a mother to Millard during his time here and he obviously had the upmost respect for her. It made Aurora a little weak in the knees and she couldn't decide if she should curtsey or bow to the woman. She settled on holding out her slightly shaking hand.

"It's an absolute honor, Miss Peregrine. Millard's told me so much about you."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, dear." She replied smiling and shaking Aurora's hand. She noticed the headmistress had blue talon-like nails and a firm grip. "Now come in, come in, your tea's getting cold." She said as she ushered them inside. The main foyer was just as breath taking as the exterior of the house had been. The walls were white brick and marble accents with a high arched ceiling with a simple metal chandelier. The stone floor was covered in what looked like an ancient, but beautifully woven carpet and at the end of the hall was a tall staircase with an elegantly designed iron railing.

"I believe the current year is 1944, Millard is that correct?"

"Correct, as always Miss Peregrine."

"And how have you been? The children and I have been yearning for news."

"My apologies, I meant to write but during wartime it's quite difficult to send letters. I had worried that they might be intercepting messages and couldn't risk them opening a private letter."

"Always thinking, Millard." Miss Peregrine said with a smile of approval, "It's good to have you home."

"It's good to be home." He said as they entered the kitchen, it was small and simple. There was a girl with bright red hair wearing a light pink dress with purple flowers on it leaning over the stove. Her hands were grasping either side of a large pale yellow teapot, soon enough steam began to shoot from the spout as it gave a sharp whistle.

"Thank you, Olive, that'll do." Miss Peregrine said as the girl moved to pour the tea into mugs. She shyly looked up from her task to smile at Aurora.

"Aurora this is Olive Elephanta. Olive this is Aurora Abbott." Miss Peregrine introduced them as Millard picked up a mug of tea and began making it to his liking, one spoonful of sugar and two shots of milk – not cream, Aurora had memorized it.

"Pleased to meet you." Aurora said smiling and holding out her hand, Olive hesitated for a moment before placing the teapot back on the stove and slipping on a long black rubber glove before taking Aurora's hand and returning the gesture.

"Shall we take our tea outside?" Miss Peregrine suggested diffusing the awkward tension that had filled the room, "After all, it is such a lovely day."

While Miss Peregrine's back was turned Millard whispered into Aurora's ear, "It's always a lovely day." He said teasingly making Aurora giggle.


	13. Chapter 13

**WillowTree1221: Thanks! When I watched the movie I couldn't get over how enchanting the house looked and I really wanted to make sure I described it all to the best of my ability. I also tried to keep Miss Peregrine as true to how she was portrayed as well. Just those few seconds where she opened the door smoking her pipe made me smile ear to ear and I really wanted to capture that moment for Aurora's first impression of her.**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

 _ **I'm going to be away from fanfiction for about a month or so, don't worry I'll be back and I fully intend to finish this story. The next update will probably be mid April, so I'll see you all then! With that in mind I really wanted to make this chapter longer than the others for you all, so please enjoy and review!**_

"Now, peculiarity is a recessive gene carried on through families, sometimes it only skips one generation, sometimes ten, or even a hundred. Because peculiarity is so rare our kind has found itself persecuted through the ages, which led to the lifestyle you see before you." Miss Peregrine explained to Aurora as the three of them walked through the garden.

"Because of the influence over time that ymbrynes posses we are charged with the care of the young, committing ourselves to the creation and upkeep of places like this."

"How many loops are there?"

"There's no definitive number, old loops close and new loops are made every day."

"I can show you the Map of Days later if you'd like." Millard offered, "It should still be in my room where I left it. It catalogues every known loop in the peculiar world."

"Because our abilities don't fit in the outside world, we found that living in time loops was better for everyone. It's common for peculiar children to be runaways, living frightened and alone; some possess gifts so extreme that they are a danger to themselves and those around them. Like Olive, her gloves are the only protection she has, yet here she is among others who accept her, don't fear her, a place where she can learn and grow away from the world's hostilities."

As they walked they passed two children dressed identically in what looked like pure white circus costumes, they wore masks to cover their faces and were playing what looked like 'patty cake', Aurora thought she heard them talking to each other but as they got closer realized it was just grumbles and low screeches.

"These are the twins." Miss Peregrine informed her as the pair stopped their game at the exact same moment to look at her.

"They are at once two halves of a whole." Miss Peregrine continued, "The twins share a special bond unlike any other. Say hello."

They both nodded their heads simultaneously, Aurora lifted her hand and gave a small wave to which the twins replied with a noise that she guessed sounded approving. They went back to their game as Miss Peregrine continued to lead her around with Millard tagging behind, he patted the twins on the head and followed the head mistress.

"That's Claire Densmore, she has a back mouth, you'll see tonight at dinner, though try not to stare, she's quite shy about it around newcomers." Miss Peregrine explained as she pointed to a little girl in a pink dress, her blonde hair in perfect curls which bounced as she ran through the fields of flowers making a small bouquet in her fist. Behind Claire were two boys playing soccer, one had light brown hair and a yellow and brown striped shirt the other had dark black hair slicked back and wore a white buttoned up shirt.

"That's Hugh Apiston and Victor Bruntley." Miss Peregrine told her.

"Victor's strong, and his sister Bronwyn is as well." Aurora remembered from one of her many talks with Millard.

"Precisely, and Hugh has bees living inside him. While I've known many children with peculiarities strongly connected to the natural world I've never before seen that bond be quite so intimate. Our home tends to become like a hive of bees at times, but don't worry Hugh's bees are just as sweet as he is, unless provoked of course." As Miss Peregrine gave her explanation Aurora noticed Victor had started to stare at her, he didn't stop until Hugh stole the ball from between his feet and made for the goal, only then did Victor return to his game. Aurora assumed it was because she was new, like Millard said the children here loved making new friends.

"The boy sitting beneath that shrub there is Horace Somnusson." Miss Peregrine continued pointing to a well dressed boy who sat in the shade reading a book. "He can project his dreams, some of which are prophetic. I must confess that just the other night his dreams were mostly about the two of you. That's how we knew you'd be coming."

Just then the soccer ball went flying into the T-rex's mouth far out of reach.

"Nice job, Hugh." Victor muttered.

"Me? You're the one who kicked it!"

But they didn't have much to worry about for long, the T-rex seemed to come to life as it bent down to the boys level and Hugh plucked to ball from between it's teeth. The dinosaur stood upright again as a girl with braids walked out from behind the giant shrub.

"Thanks Fi." Hugh muttered and even from the distance they were at Aurora could see Hugh begin to blush, the girl smiled back at him before Victor called.

"Come on love birds! We're in the middle of a game!" he teased and Aurora was thankful that she and Millard had decided to keep their own relationship 'under wraps' for now.

"That's Fiona Frauenfeld, she has an influence over plants, that was her garden we passed back by the house. All these marvelous animals are her doing, they bring such a unique charm to the landscape don't you think?"

"Absolutely." Aurora said with astonishment as they continued their walk around the grounds. They came to a tall tree where a tiny girl with a head of short brown curls was holding a rope. When Aurora looked up there was another girl high in the sky like a human balloon, or kite. She had blonde hair and wore a light blue dress as she floated, then the girl on the ground began pulling the rope and bringing the blonde back to the ground.

"That's Bronwyn Bruntley and Emma Bloom, and I think that's everyone."

"Not everyone." Millard muttered beside them, his hands tucked in his pockets.

"Yes, of course. Enoch's upstairs with his dolls, I'm sure you'll see him later." she took out her pocket watch and checked the time, "Well, I'm sure you want to get settled. Now you'll be sharing a room with Emma, Fiona and Olive are across the hall from you, Bronwyn and Claire are next to them. The twins share a room, of course, Enoch's with Victor, Hugh is with Horace, and now with Abe away Millard you have a room to yourself."

"Splendid."

"Supper is at five thirty and I don't tolerate tardiness. Millard will help show you the ropes around here and if he's not around feel free to ask questions of anyone."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

After Miss Peregrine had left to prepare supper Emma and Bronwyn approached her and Millard. Bronwyn ran up and gave Millard a huge hug which resulted in him needing to catch his breath for several minutes afterward. They exchanged pleasantries and all made their way inside to dress for supper. Emma showed Aurora their room which they would share, and helped her get an outfit ready.

"This would look wonderful on you." She said holding up a deep plum colored dress with short sleeves and a square neckline. The pattern had pink roses and smaller pale yellow flowers on it. "I could never pull off purple." Emma sighed admiring how the dress looked.

"Oh, Emma I almost forgot! I have something for you!" Aurora said moving to get her canvas bag and rifling through it. She pulled out a wrinkled envelope.

"It's from Abe, he asked me to give it to you." She said handing Emma the letter. Immediately the girls face lit up, her eyes shining with happiness. Emma read as Aurora changed, when she was done with the letter Emma looked to Aurora and asked, "How is he?"

"Doing well. He's met some other peculiars in the army who have been helping him flush out wights, he seems to enjoy what he does. Lucky for us."

Emma looked up from the letter now confused, "What do you mean?"

Aurora took a deep sigh, "Millard and I were attacked by a hollow. We would've been killed if Abe hadn't shown up when he did. We owe him our lives, he's a hero." Aurora left out the part where Millard was going to use himself as live bait, she thought it might raise too many questions about just how close the pair had become.

Emma asked Aurora more questions about Abe and what 1944 was like as she pulled Aurora's long hair into a French braid, she explained that Miss Peregrine didn't like them discussing the future.  
"Why?"

"Because if we were to exit the time loop and enter the present after more than a few hours, maybe a day or two, the years would start to catch up. It's not such a big deal right now, as our loop is fairly new and it's only been four years. But as time goes on there's more and more danger of aging out, which is why Miss Peregrine prefers we live in the 'good old here and now'."

"But Millard left."

"Millard left in our time 1940, which has it's own dangers as your already well aware of." Aurora shuddered remembering the hollow, not only were those monsters out there but there was also a war. Yes, Aurora understood exactly why Miss Peregrine preferred to keep her wards in the safety of the loop.

When Emma was done with her hair the girls made their way down to supper, the time was exactly five twenty seven and the majority of the children were already at the table. Aurora took a seat between Emma and Millard – who was completely invisible, which made Aurora furiously blush –as he had opted to wear nothing. The others didn't seem surprised though, maybe Millard felt comfortable enough here, it was his home after all.

Miss Peregrine carried out a platter with a goose cooked to golden perfection, Fiona followed with what looked like a large yellow three-tiered cake. Emma whispered in her ear that it was a carved squash that she'd grown in the garden. Bronwyn followed Fiona with a large bowl of mashed potatoes, no doubt also the work of Fiona, and it seemed to require one of the Bruntley's to carry the large dish.

By this time all of the children had arrived, but their timely arrival didn't stop Miss Peregrine from scolding Millard, perhaps since he was older now he thought he could avoid it, but Miss Peregrine was unrelenting.

"Millard, polite persons don't take their supper in the nude."

"Even on their welcoming first night back?" he tried to reason.

"Not even on their first night back." Miss Peregrine replied with a small smile knowing she'd win the debate one way or another, "Go put some clothes on."

"Alright, alright." Millard complied and left to dress. He returned moments later wearing only a maroon bathrobe, but it seemed to be enough to satisfy Miss Peregrine and they all dug into their food.

It was the most lavish meal Aurora had ever had. She never knew that food could be so flavorful and she relished every bite. Between mouthfuls the other children took turns asking Aurora questions, they were all fairly general like _where was she from? What was her family like? What was her peculiarity?_ _How did she and Millard meet?_ It was all easy enough to answer and she found her anxiety didn't start up at all, she felt completely at ease around these children and she only just met them. They seemed amazed by her healing peculiarity, though she assured them it was still so new to her she didn't even know how to trigger it again.

When supper was over Miss Peregrine had the children get ready for movie night. As the others changed into their pajamas Aurora insisted she help wash the dishes, Miss Peregrine assured her not to worry but Aurora insisted, "It's the least I can do, really please."

She wasn't alone in the kitchen, Millard was at the opposite counter making mugs of hot cocoa for everyone as Aurora washed the dishes in the sink basin. Victor came in with the last of the dishes and lingered by Aurora.

"You know, I could take you into town tomorrow if you'd like. Some of us are dying to play _Raid the Village_ again, we haven't had a round in ages." He offered leaning against the sink in a cocky and confident way.

"How do you play?" she asked cautiously, part of her knowing a game called _Raid the Village_ couldn't mean anything good.

"It's simple really, we go into the village and pretend to raid it, it's a good way to practice with our peculiarities and once the Bird resets the loop none of the ordinary people remember a thing."

 _How dreadful._

"It's a vile game Victor." Millard spoke up from across the kitchen as he added marshmallows to the mugs of cocoa.

"You've never played Millard, how would you know?" he said before turning back to Aurora with a sly smile, "So what do you say?"

She shrugged, "I'd rather get adjusted to the loop first, but thank you for the offer." She turned him down as politely as she could.

"Alright, promise you'll let me know if you change your mind?"

"Promise." She smiled as he left the kitchen to get ready for movie night. Aurora returned her attention to the dishes but then Millard came up beside her.

" _Raid the Village_ is a cruel, vicious, barbaric game that plays off the weaknesses of others –"

"I promised him I'd let him know if I changed my mind." She told him placing a hand on his chest soothingly, "I won't change my mind, the game sounds horrid. Like something my father would enjoy taking part in."

"He was flirting with you." Millard said dejectedly, Aurora raised her hand to his cheek.

"Unfortunately for Victor I prefer my men much less visible." She smiled and could feel his cheek heat up as he blushed. Then he turned slightly, grabbed a mug of cocoa and passed it to her.

"Yours has extra marshmallows."


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M BACK! And I have an extra long chapter to thank everyone for being so patient with me! I plan on updating regularly again so no worries there! As always thank you to my reviewers!**

 **WillowTree1221**

 **Kim**

 **Susan-black7**

 **Eleanor Gyrfalcon**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

Aurora's first six months at Miss Peregrine's home for peculiar children went by like a dream. She became very close to all of the children, except Enoch, he kept to himself most of the time. She and Millard had kept their relationship secret, they had a suspicion that Miss Peregrine knew, Millard claimed that no one could keep anything from her. If the headmistress did know something she didn't say anything, which Aurora was thankful for, she didn't want to be on the wrong end of Miss Peregrine's fierce stare.

The only negative part of her new life was Victor, Aurora tried her best to smile and be polite when around him but his flirting never ceased, if anything every time she turned him down he only became more determined and persistant. It angered Millard but he held his tongue knowing that opening his mouth he might end up saying something that would raise suspicion.

The past six months the pair would sneak around, pull each other into dark closets and empty rooms. That afternoon they were hidden in one of the flower beds kissing while the others went out to the beach. They were fully focused on each other and didn't hear someone walking through the yard.

"Oh my bird!" they shouted as the pair shot apart. It was Emma, she hadn't gone to the beach with the others, she'd gone through the loop to send Abe another letter. Judging by the look on her face she couldn't decide between her mouth dropping open in shock or spreading her lips in a wide smile.

"Oh my bird." She said again, "You and Millard? Oh, I love it! How long have you been together? Does anyone else know? –"

"Emma can I talk to you?" Aurora said as she and Millard stood up out of the flowerbed and brushed themselves off. She grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her inside and up to their room.

She closed the door behind them then moved to look out their bedroom window and saw that the others were just getting back. She closed the drapes and turned to Emma who sat on the edge of her bed with a smile on her face.

"You and Millard?" she asked still grinning.

Aurora took a deep sigh, "Yes."

Emma squealed giddily but Aurora interrupted whatever she was about to say, "You can't tell anyone."

"Why not? Are you ashamed to be with the invisible boy?"

"No! Keeping it a secret was his idea and based off your reaction, his idea was a pretty good one!"

Emma kept silent but the smile on her lips and the twinkle in her eye made Aurora ask, "What?"

Emma shrugged, "It's just so sweet! You two are perfect for each other. Oh, Aurora you have to tell me everything!"

So Aurora sat on her bed, took a deep sigh and told Emma everything – after she made her swear to not breath a word.

VICTOR P.O.V.

After coming back from the beach Victor made his way upstairs to clean up. He was stopped by high-pitched giggling coming from Emma and Aurora's room. Quickly looking around to make sure there was no one to scold him he approached the room and laid his ear to the door.

"Oh, you have it so bad!" came Emma's voice, "You really like him a lot don't you?"

"How can I not?" Aurora replied, "It's so hard to be away from him sometimes."

"Well then why don't you say something?"

"I don't know. There's just something about keeping a secret that's so. . . _thrilling._ It adds an excitement that otherwise wouldn't be there. Does that make any sense?"

"It does." Emma replied dreamily, "It's just so sweet! I can't stop grinning!"  
"Well you're going to have to, you promised not to say anything!"

"I know, I know, and I won't. You're secrets safe with me."

A smile spread on Victor's lips as he walked away, he knew he'd wear her down eventually. _I knew she liked me._

3rd PERSON P.O.V.

"You just don't make any bloody sense!" Enoch shouted at Horace as they returned from the beach. "Who goes to a wet, sandy beach in a full piece suit!?"

"You dress how you want Enoch and I'll dress how I want." He replied as they made their way through the garden and toward the house. The pair continued to argue (mostly just for arguments sake, though neither one would ever admit that) until Enoch became fed up and gave Horace a rather hard shove. From that point the gloves were off and both boys began to say some very rude things to one another. After Horace said something about Enoch's wardrobe reflecting his mother's awful taste – after all what woman chooses to run a funeral parlor- Enoch set his dolls on Horace like a tiny army.

The small Frankenstein-like creations hit and poked at Horace's lower legs causing the boy to fall over onto his well-dressed rear. He swatted at the tiny men with his top hat until he had enough space to stand up and rush off to the house. When he looked back to glare at Enoch he gasped in horror, noticing that as he had retreated he'd accidentally trampled Fiona's vegetables. Oh she would be devastated, she poured her free time and love into her plants and the garden was her most valued possession. Hugh would be angry at him for making Fiona upset and would no doubt launch a swarm of bees at him. Terrified of being found at the scene of the crime he dashed into the house.

ENOCH P.O.V.

He smirked as he watched Horace run off with his tail tucked between his legs. He'd turned to congratulate his homunculi but froze in shock. Since Horace had run off and Enoch hadn't given them a new command his homunculi had turned their attention to the vegetables in the garden. Several heads of lettuce, pumpkins, carrots, tomato plants, cucumbers and other vegetables lay in pieces throughout the dirt.

"Stop!" he shouted and the little men ceased immediately, but the damage had already been done. He scooped up his precious creations and bolted for the safety of his bedroom, he'd have to make sure to stick close to Victor – just in case he had to call on his friend's strength for some back up.

AURORA P.O.V.

She was making her way downstairs looking for Millard to let him know she had sworn Emma to secrecy when she bumped into a very distraught looking Horace.

"Horace, what's wrong?" she asked with worry seeing him covered in dirt, which wasn't like Horace at all. He always kept himself neat as a pin, she even heard that unless having a vision he never tossed or turned in his sleep because even his subconscious was afraid to wrinkle his pajamas.

"Oh, I was just – I mean – excuse me." He tried to get by her as he panted trying to catch his breath. Aurora grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her.

"Horace, what happened?"

He saw the concern in her eyes as he dusted off his clothes, "I-I was coming back from the beach and I – I was being careless really – and I – I seem to have trampled some of Fiona's vegetables. Oh she's going to be so upset! Then Hugh, bird only knows how many bees – I'll be trapped in my room for weeks!"

"Horace, Horace calm down. Why don't you go upstairs and wash up. Splash some cold water on your face and let yourself calm down."

"You won't say anything will you?"

"I won't breathe a word, I promise." Relief washed over Horace like a wave as he smiled at her.

"Thank you Aurora." He said as he made his way up the stairs complaining about needing shoe polish and a steam cleaner.

Millard, who had been reading in the parlor had heard the fuss and had come to investigate.

"What on bird's green earth was that all about."

"Oh, just Horace complaining about needing to clean his clothes." She said before looking around to make sure they were alone.

"I talked to Emma, she's sworn not to say anything."

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Of course, it's in the girl code."  
"Girl code? I've never heard of it."

"Well of course not, you're not a girl."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

The rest of the day passed by relatively smoothly. Fiona was of course, beside herself when she'd discovered her ruined garden and Aurora tried to cheer her up by telling her that the garden had been so perfect she didn't need to tend it as often, now though she had a perfect excuse to spend all day there caring for the new seedlings. She smiled at Aurora and Aurora saw Horace give her a grateful look from across the room.

The real chaos didn't erupt until movie night. On one couch sat Enoch, Claire, Bronwyn and Olive. On the floor was the twins, Hugh, Fiona and Millard – who again wasn't wearing anything. Horace had his usual chair, Miss Peregrine stood behind him in the doorway, and on the second couch was Emma, Aurora and Victor. Before Horace could begin projecting his dreams Victor leaned over to Aurora and whispered, "Aurora I hear you have a crush on someone."

She gasped and turned to the girl beside her shouting, "Emma!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"I know who ruined Fiona's garden!" Aurora shouted, her spinning mind deciding if her secret was revealed why should she keep someone else's?

Simultaniously Enoch and Horace shouted, "It wasn't me!" causing everyone to turn and stare at them. Trying to cover his tracks Horace pointed to Bronwyn and cried, "It was that clumsy child!"

"That's a lie!" Victor shouted in rage, "How dare you blame my sister!"

The twins started to point between Aurora and Millard eagerly trying to get everyone's attention but they suddenly stopped as if they were restrained. Aurora realized Millard must have wrapped an arm around each one subduing them.

"Hugh has been hoarding jars of honey under his bed!" Olive cried.

"Olive has a crush on Enoch!" Hugh shouted back.

"Enough!" Miss Peregrine shouted putting an immediate stop to the madness that had ensued. "Everyone to bed! I don't want to hear a peep for the rest of the night."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Aurora had just finished getting ready for bed when Emma walked in, she closed the door behind her and cleared her throat.

"So, I talked to Victor. Apparently he'd been listening at our door and overheard us talking and he assumed you had meant him."

"He was listening?" Aurora said shocked and appalled.

"Yes, but he didn't hear a word about you and Millard, so your secret is safe."

"Thank bird." Aurora said plopping down on her bed. The two girls were silent for a moment before Emma spoke again.

"I told you I didn't say anything." She murmured, Aurora sat up and looked at the blonde.

"Oh, Emma I'm so sorry. I was so quick to assume you'd told." She apologized as she took Emma's hand. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course." Emma said with a small smile on her lips, "It was utter chaos, everyone's heads are spinning."

"All thanks to Victor, that nosy sod."

Emma laughed as the two embraced then got into bed.

 **I did my best to include the point of view from other characters and to keep them as true to the source material as I could. I also wanted to have a kind of crazy and fun chapter – it can't be easy for Miss Peregrine with so many children in one house!**

 **Also since I have to cover approx. 80 years of loop time before I can get into the book timeline I was wondering if there was anything you guys really wanted to see in that time. I have a draft of the timeline but I'm also open to ideas! If I end up using a suggestion I'll credit you in the beginning AN. It's only fair to give credit where credit is due!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to WillowTree, TheGreatFaller, and susan-black7 for reviewing!**

 **WARNING: silliness occurs (Since after Jacob arrives things start becoming a fast paced adventure I'm trying to get all the funny, goofy moments written now so later it will all balance itself out.)**

CHAPTER 15

 **oOo oOo oOo** _ **Ten Years Later**_ **oOo oOo oOo**

Aurora was in the kitchen with Olive making tea, it had been ten wonderful years she'd been in Miss Peregrine's loop and miraculously she and Millard had successfully kept their relationship secret.

Olive had her hand on the stove to heat the burner then placed the teapot on the red hot metal.

"I'm going to check on Enoch, see if he wants any." She said as the teapot began to heat up and she left the room. Millard entered shortly after she departed.

"Anything I can do to help?" he offered.

"You could get the cream and sugar." Aurora said as she laid out cups and saucers on a tray. When the kettle began to whistle Aurora moved the teapot off the stove and started pouring, Millard would rotate the cups so she didn't have to strain herself, _It was a rather large teapot_ , he'd said in the past.

"Thank you for your help."

"Oh, it's my pleasure." He replied leaning back against the stove. "Ahh!" he cried as his hand grazed the still hot burner Olive had heated.

"Oh here, run it under cold water. I'll get the burn cream." Aurora said turning on the faucet and having Millard put his hand under the spray. Luckily Miss Peregrine kept a small first aid kit under the basin counter. She retrieved the cream and began rubbing it on Millard's burnt palm. She'd had many discussions with Miss Peregrine about the limits of her peculiarity, the headmistress had told her that since her first time was a subconscious act that healing at will would take practice. So as she rubbed the burn cream on Millard's hand she focused on healing the skin now instead of in three to five days as the tube instructed. She had hoped that by now she could heal major injuries with just a touch, sadly she could only speed up the healing process. Millard knew it was quite discouraging for her, but encouraged her practicing saying that peculiarities are always growing.

"Can't believe I just did that." Millard said feeling foolish.

"Oh, I do it all the time. At least you I can help, when it happens to me I can't even speed up my own healing. But it is difficult to tell what to keep your hands off of, you never know what Olive's been up to in the kitchen." She said as she continued to rub her fingertips in gentle circles in his palm.

"It's feeling better all ready." Millard assured her, "Thank you Aurora."

She looked up at him and realized how close their faces were, close enough that she could feel his warm breath against her skin. She didn't notice Olive walking back in until the girl asked, "What happened?"

Aurora jumped startled, "Nothing!" she said a little to hastily, "Millard burnt his hand and I was tending to it, that's all." Realizing how frazzled she sounded she quickly made up an excuse to leave.

"I-I'm supposed to be going with Emma to mail Abe a letter, I'd completely forgotten, I've got to run, ta-ta." And she bolted from the room.

OLIVE P.O.V.

She stared dumbfounded at the door where Aurora had practically just ran out of before turning to Millard for answers. He awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Well, I should be off too." He said before quickly marching out the opposite door. Olive just stood in the kitchen racking her brain for some kind of reasoning that would explain her friend's odd behavior. When she came up with nothing she decided to talk to Emma, being Aurora's roommate she must have some kind of answer, if something was bothering her newest sister she wanted to be able to help.

She found Emma upstairs in her room sitting on her bed writing – no doubt a letter to Abe – but Aurora had said she was leaving with Emma, now Olive was even more confused.

"Writing to Abe?" Olive asked making Emma look up from her work.

"Mm-hm."

"Because Aurora just left the kitchen in quite a rush saying she was leaving with you to deliver a letter."

"Well, I've only just sat down to write it, perhaps she was referring to later."

"Mmm, perhaps." Olive agreed before she heard a door slam down the hall, when she peered out of Emma's room the saw the doorknob to Millard's room turning, as if being locked from the inside. She reentered Emma's room and shut the door behind her. She sat down on Aurora's bed still pondering everything.

"Hey, Emma?" she asked as her friend looked back up at her, "Could you go into Millard's room and see if he still has the book I loaned him?" she asked testing how much Emma knew, she was a smart girl and spent a lot of time with Aurora, therefore, she had to know something.

"Now?" Emma asked hesitantly before glancing at Olive and seeing the scrutinizing look in her eye, _Did she know?_ "Do you know something?"

"Do _you_ know something?"

"I-I might know something. What's the thing you know?"

"I can't tell you." Olive replied, as she was still putting the pieces together for herself, though she was starting to see the big picture.

"Well then I can't tell you what I know." Emma said with defiance.

"Fine."

"Fine." Emma said turning back to her letter, she only wrote a sentence more before looking back up at Olive and scoffed, "You don't know."

"Fine! Then _I'll_ go into Millard's room and see if the thing I think I know is actually what I think it is!" she said getting up and storming to the door, before she even had a chance to turn the handle Emma gasped, "You know!"

Olive turned from the door and pointed an accusing finger at her friend, "And you know!"

"About Millard and Aurora?"

Olive nodded, "Oh my bird, it's unbelievable!"

Emma hopped off the bed and approached Olive, "Oh, Olive I've been dying to talk to someone about this for so long! But you can't tell anyone, they're so adamant about that for some reason."

"Absolutely, it will just be between you and me."

 **oOo oOo oOo** _ **A Few Months Later**_ **oOo oOo oOo**

HUGH P.O.V.

"I'm telling you I haven't found it anywhere!" he shouted as they searched for his net hat, he'd been able to recruit Emma and Fiona to help him look but it appeared to have vanished.

"Where's the last place you remember seeing it?" Fiona asked.

"My room, but now it's gone, someone must have hidden it to mess with me."

"Have you tried looking in Abe's old room? It's a good place to hide things." Emma suggested.

The three of them headed to the attic to search, everything was covered in dust so they began searching for something that looked like it had been touched recently. Hugh was searching through a few old boxes next to the attic window when he looked out and saw Aurora and Millard hidden in an alcove.

"Hey look it's Millard and Aurora." He said as Fiona came over and started tapping on the glass trying to get their attention. But then Millard pulled Aurora closer to him, they could only see the back of Aurora's head but by the way Millard leaned in they could tell the pair were kissing. Fiona stopped tapping and her and Hugh's mouths dropped open in shock.

"Oh!" Fiona and Hugh cried in unison.

"Oh my bird." Emma said as she came over and saw what they were seeing, knowing that the jig was up.

"Hey." Came a voice from the door, causing all three to jump. It was Horace, he was holding Hugh's hat, "I found it." He said holding the hat higher. "What's all this fuss about?" he asked walking toward the window, Emma tried to stop him. Horace stopped halfway across the room immediately understanding the cause to his friend's suddenly odd behavior.

"They're kissing aren't they?"

"How did you know?" Emma asked since he was nowhere near the window.

"I dreamt it last night." He said approaching the window, looking out and sighing, "Sometimes I hate when I'm right."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

EMMA P.O.V.

Emma, Olive, Hugh, Fiona and Horace were in Hugh and Horace's room after the latter three had found out about Millard and Aurora's relationship.

"So they know that Emma knows but they don't know that Olive knows?" Fiona asked and Emma nodded.

"But that doesn't matter now." Olive replied, "Because now enough of us know so we can just tell them we know and this secret nonsense can end."

"Or we don't say a word and have some of our own fun." Hugh suggested.

"Hugh don't be mean." Emma scolded.

"Oh come on. Like living the same day over and over doesn't get boring?"

"Well, how would we mess with them?" Fiona asked.

"Well like when Aurora says she's going to mail something, just give her a bunch of mail to really send. Or when Millard says he's thinking of documenting the pigs give him some rotten food to feed them."

"I assure you, you will find no rotten food in _my_ garden." Fiona piped up.

"Don't you think it's a bit immature?" Emma tried to dissuade them.

"I kind of like the idea." Olive shyly voiced her vote.

"Sadly, Hugh does have a point." Horace agreed, "We could use some fresh entertainment."


	16. Chapter 16

**A huge thank you to WillowTree1221, susan-black7, Guest, and alexae15 for your reviews. Here are more shenanegins!**

CHAPTER 16

MILLARD P.O.V.

"Hey Millard, want to come out and play soccer with us?" Hugh called from the hall as he and Victor made their way outside.

"Actually, I was going to go into town, maybe start observing some of the farms for the book I'm working on." He replied as he made his way down the stairs, though he was actually going to meet Aurora at the beach.

"Oh great!" Fiona said walking in from outside, "Hold on a moment!" Fiona rushed out, then quickly came back with an old woven bag, "Would you be able to bring back some manure for my garden?"

"Uh. . –"

"Thanks! That would really help me out!" she said joyfully thrusting the cloth bag into Millard's arms then running back outside.

AURORA P.O.V.

Aurora was in her room getting ready to meet Millard at the beach when Emma walked in with Olive.

"Going somewhere?" Olive asked.

"No, just. . . cleaning up." She tried to reply as nonchalantly as she could.

"Oh, good then you can help me with this letter!" Emma exclaimed.

"What letter?"

"Well, you know how Abe has been writing less and less frequently. I'm trying to come up with something to say that doesn't sound too needy or whiny. Here, I have a few drafts so far." She said thrusting multiple pages of writing at Aurora.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

For the next two weeks it went on and on. Every time Millard and Aurora would try to find some time alone they'd be interrupted by Horace, Hugh, Fiona, Olive or Emma. They didn't have it in their hearts to turn down their friends requests but they did find it strange that in most cases their friends didn't give them the chance to say no. Until one night when Aurora and Millard were able to corner Emma, it was after curfew and the others were all asleep when they roughly shook Emma awake and demanded the truth.

"Emma, we need to know if you told anyone."

"I haven't. I swear I didn't tell them."

"Them?" Millard repeated, "Who's _them_?"

"Uhhh…" Emma tried to come up with a response, her slip up now making her brain fully wake up.

"Emma." Aurora said sternly.

"Olive. . . and Hugh" she sighed, "Fiona, and Horace had a vision of the two of you."

"Emma, how long has this been going on?"

"Olive has known for a few months, the others just the past couple weeks. That's why they haven't left either of you alone, they thought it'd be fun to mess with you."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Dinner that night had been an unusually quiet event. The only sound was forks and knives scraping against plates as the children ate, those who weren't in on the secret kept looking around questioning their friend's strange behavior. As they neared the end of their meal Miss Peregrine had had enough of it.

"All right." She said gaining the attention of the room, "Whatever has been going on I want it put to an end right now."

The room stayed silent, those who knew kept their eyes turned down at their plates. Miss Peregrine turned to Emma who sat at her left.

"Emma?" she asked expectantly. The blonde slowly turned to face the headmistress.

"There's nothing to say." She then turned her gaze back to the table. Miss Peregrine took a deep sigh and stood up.

"I know something has been going on." She said eyeing Aurora and Millard, "I don't mind a person or persons keeping something to themselves, you're all entitled to your privacy. But since it has seemed to cause such a disturbance to everyday life in this house I must insist that now it comes out in the open." She said as she walked around the table staring down each child as she passed them. She stopped at Horace and put her hands on his shoulders, she knew he was the weakest – though she would never say it aloud – but she also knew that with his peculiarity he'd most certainly know what was making such a fuss.

Everyone watched as Horace began to sweat, small beads of perspiration appearing on his forehead.

"Well –"

"Fight it Horace!" Hugh shouted causing Miss Peregrine to snap her head in his direction. The fierce stare she gave him caused him to tilt his head down again. Horace was now looking even more nervous. Aurora looked across the table to Millard and they both knew they couldn't keep up the charade any longer. _Well it was fun while it lasted._

"Alright." Millard spoke up causing everyone to look at him, or rather look at what he was wearing. "Aurora and I are a couple." He said calmly.

The twins started bouncing in their seats, Claire and Bronwyn exchanged grins so wide Aurora thought they would escape their faces. Enoch dropped his fork with a clatter and Victor's knuckles were turning white from how hard he was gripping his spoon.

"Since we came to the loop." Millard continued, "And we know a fair lot of you knew and that toying with us was rude and immature!" he said defensively.

"Sorry mate." Hugh shrugged, "It just gets boring sometimes."

"It's alright." Millard accepted his apology then turned to Fiona, "But you really had to ask me to collect manure?" Everyone at the table laughed – except Victor who got up and left the room. Aurora noticed how bent his spoon had become and felt a pang of guilt over his hurt feelings.

"Well." Miss Peregrine began as she returned to her seat, "Now that that's all cleared up can we resume our evening as we normally do?" Several heads nodded as they returned to their meals, Fiona apologized to Millard about the manure bag and Olive kept asking Aurora questions. She noticed that Olive kept peeking at Enoch but didn't mind, her attention was elsewhere as well. She kept looking at the door Victor had left through and eventually was only moving her food around the plate because her guilt made her stomach tie up in knots. She knew Victor was just as possessive as Enoch but with a bigger temper and she worried what would happen now that her and Millard's secret was out.


	17. Chapter 17

**WillowTree1221: Thank you again for taking the time to review. You are one of the main reasons that this story keeps going and why I try to update it so frequently. You never fail to review each and every chapter and I cannot express my gratitude enough!**

 **On the piano:** (take out the spaces between letters in the links)

 **Aurora: type youtube (.com) in the url then copy and paste this code** watch ?v =Pp f6R c5z Y6g

(It's a compilation video, the tune Aurora plays is the first one)

 **Millard:** **type youtube (.com) in the url then copy and paste this code** watch ?v= wVo JAv T21 yU

(another compilation video, Millard's tune starts at 46:35)

 **I highly recommend listening to them as you read this chapter**

 **oOo oOo oOo** _ **A Year Later**_ **oOo oOo oOo**

As Aurora had feared things with Victor had become tense. Every time he passed Millard he gave the invisible boy a glare so nasty that the phrase _'If looks could kill'_ would pass through her head. Victor was a bit more tolerating of her though, she'd smile apologetically at him when she saw him at meals and he'd at least attempt to give a small smile back.

She felt bad that for so long he was under the impression that she was available and he had a chance. It made her regret keeping her relationship with Millard secret in the first place. Had she known how Victor would react she never would have done it, but her and Millard had been in what Emma called the 'honeymoon phase' of their relationship – being completely oblivious to everyone else unless it concerned your significant other.

"Victor will get over it." Emma had told her, "Don't waste your time worrying about it. Besides after nearly twelve years he should have been able to pick up on the fact that you weren't interested."

And she did her best not to, she focused on doing things that made her happy, most which included Millard. She found she quite liked everyone knowing about them – the Victor issue aside – and it opened their world up to so much more. They'd hold hands and walk through the trees and flowers that grew around the house, he'd wrap his arm around her as they sat on a bench and watched the younger children play.

One afternoon Aurora had been sitting in the parlor playing the piano when Millard walked in. He had been in the library reading when he heard the music and followed it to Aurora. He leaned against the doorframe with his book gripped in his hand against his side, his other hand in his pocket. He smiled as he watched her play, she was so absorbed in the melody and he noticed she didn't even have sheet music in front of her, she was simply playing by memory.

"Is that Bach?" he asked and she looked up at him, still playing. He had gone without his sweater and jacket today and was only in a light blue collared shirt, brown pants and suspenders.

"Yes, you know it?"

He shrugged, "I know a lot." Then his cap tilted down as he looked at the floor and gave a humorless chuckle, "That sounded completely conceited."

"But still true. You do know a lot."

He looked back up at her and his sleeve gestured to the piano bench, "May I?" he asked politely.

"Of course." She replied as her tune came to its end. When it did she pulled her hands away and Millard placed his book beside him on the bench and rested his hands against the ivory keys. He began a soft tune and Aurora watched in fascination as the keys moved seemingly by themselves with the cuffs of Millard's sleeves hovering just centimeters above them.

"Chopin?" she asked recognizing the tune. Millard chuckled again.

"Seems I'm not the only one who knows a lot." He said and Aurora laughed.

"Who taught you how to play?" he asked and she became quiet.

"My mother." She replied sadly. Millard knew how much Aurora missed her family – her father excluded – sometimes when they were having a peaceful moment together he could see it in her eyes. When her mind would drift and she'd wonder where they were now, what had happened to them after the war.

"We should go to the beach today." Millard suggested as his playing came to an end. "It's a beautiful day."

"It's always a beautiful day."

Millard shrugged, "Nevertheless, we should still enjoy it. Why don't you go get ready and I'll see if anyone else wants to come along."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

In no time Millard had pulled a group together for the beach, Aurora and himself, Hugh, Fiona, Emma and Bronwyn. Olive had seemed like she had wanted to join them but had opted to stay and help Enoch with his dolls. Victor was locked in his room brooding and Horace had just cleaned his suit.

They laid out their towels and Bronwyn set up a large umbrella to give them some shade. Emma laid out in the sun as the others headed for the ocean. The water was cold but refreshing as the younger ones rushed into the waves. Aurora took her time wading into the water, her fingers playing with the end of her french fishtail braid when she felt Millard run past her and dive into the water. She laughed at his antics and swam out deeper to where a large rock jutted out of the water and she sat on one of its flat edges.

She watched Millard swim under the churning waves, his invisibility never ceased to amaze her. It was like watching a large human shaped air bubble move along the ocean floor. Millard was an excellent swimmer but eventually he did need to come up for air. He surfaced right beside her as the waves splashed against the rock, he found another flat edge to sit on and held up a sand dollar.

"For you." She smiled and accepted the gift. It was just like any other sand dollar but what made it special was that it came from Millard.

"Thank you." She said before he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome." He said before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling them both into the ocean. She shrieked as her skin came in contact with the cold water again but Millard held on tight. Aurora wrapped her arms around his neck loving the fact that they didn't need to talk to have a moment, just being together was enough for them.

After spending roughly half an hour in the water Millard and Aurora joined Emma on the shore as the younger ones continued to splash around. Aurora sat next to her friend letting the sun dry her off while Millard grabbed a book and read in the shade of the umbrella, the droplets of water and wet sand that stuck to his body the only indication that he was there.

After the heat of the midday sun vanished Fiona, Hugh and Bronwyn returned from the water and wrapped towels around themselves to keep warm. Emma mentioned that it was getting late and Miss. Peregrine would want them back in time for supper, so they collected their things and returned to the house.

As they made their way up the stairs Hugh kept complaining about his bees, "They don't like getting wet but they don't like being cooped up all day either, what am I supposed to do? Never go to the beach again? If that's what they think they've got another thing coming."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You sound like an overworked mother, Hugh." They all laughed at her comment, even Fiona who tried to hide her laughter behind her hand. Hugh glared at her but Emma only rolled her eyes again and went to the bathroom to wash off the sand. Eventually it was only Millard and Aurora in the hall, she still had the sand dollar he'd given her in one hand, the other holding Millard's.

"The beach was a great idea."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said before leaning in and kissing her with passion. They pulled apart when they heard a door open and turned to see Victor standing in his doorway. Aurora blushed and looked down at her feet but could tell by the growing tension that the boys were locked in a stare down (which was really saying something since Millard was invisible). She awkwardly cleared her throat.

"I'll see you at supper." She told Millard before nodding at Victor, "Victor." He gave a stiff nod back and Aurora hated how the look in his eye made it seem like he'd caught them doing something wrong. Her and Millard were together, it was perfectly acceptable for them to kiss each other, and out of courtesy they kept their public displays of affection to hand holding and quick pecks on the cheek. Aurora did her best to ignore him and hold onto the good feeling she'd had from their day at the beach, the last thing she wanted was to let Victor's immature attitude ruin her day.

MILLARD P.O.V

After Aurora had gone to her room to get ready for dinner it was just Millard and Victor left in the hall. Millard didn't want a confrontation but there was something in his gut that wasn't letting him leave, not with Victor looking at him like that.

"What Victor?"

"Are you going to tell me to stay away from your girl?"

"Well if I had to do that she wouldn't be my girl. I've got nothing to worry about." Millard replied with confidence in his voice. It was true and they both knew it, it had been close to twelve years now, if Aurora had wanted to pick Victor instead of him she would have done it by now. Victor was just having difficulty accepting the truth, Aurora liked Millard better.

"For now." Victor said casually but his voice had an underlying tone of something else.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Millard demanded.

Victor shrugged, "How long do you think it will be before she realizes you're incomplete? That she can have someone who can give her more?"

"I love her. What could she want more than that?"

"If you love her so much than how can you keep holding her back? Look in the mirror Millard, you're nothing. And a nothing like you doesn't deserve a girl like her."


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks again to WillowTree1221 and Guest for your reviews! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

CHAPTER 18

 **oOo oOo oOo** _ **Five Years Later**_ **oOo oOo oOo**

In the years that followed things only grew more tense between Millard and Victor. Knowing his strength gave him the advantage Victor always seemed in the mood to pick a fight, Millard however, refused to give in to Victor's goading and always took the higher ground. When things started getting so tense Millard started to lose his grip on his self control he decided it would be more prudent to simply avoid Victor altogether.

Even Aurora was growing tired of it, Victor was acting childish and although he'd still give her a small smile as he passed her in the halls she had come to stop returning them. She'd only turn her head and look the other way. Luckily when Millard and Victor were apart life in the loop was fine, and when Bronwyn was around Victor tried to be more well behaved. But even with Bronwyn in the room it didn't always stop Victor's remarks.

One night at dinner they were all having a lovely evening until the telephone rang with Abe's daily call. Miss Peregrine had left the room to answer it and the moment she left Enoch made a comment which included calling Aurora and Millard 'that lovely couple.' To which Victor muttered - just loud enough to be heard across the table - how he 'couldn't understand how anyone could stand not even seeing the person they were dating.' Which struck Aurora's last nerve.

"All right that's it!" she cried slapping her silverware on the table, standing up and making her way to the bureau and digging through its drawers.

"Aurora, what are you doing?" Emma asked with a look of concern on her face as she turned as best as she could while being belted to her chair.

"I am so sick and tired of you thinking that looks mean everything!" she yelled at Victor as she pulled a pair of scissors from the drawer.

"Aurora, I don't think – " Olive began but paused halfway through her sentence as Aurora swung her long hair over her shoulder, grabbed the ends and cut a good few inches off. There was gasping from some of the peculiars, while others dropped their utensils causing a symphony of clattering. Victor's jaw was open in complete and utter shock as Aurora passed him the handful of hair she had just chopped off. He barely had the motor skills required to grab the strands but he did, still staring at her wide-eyed and mouth agape.

"Am I any different now?" she asked as she pulled more hair over her shoulder and kept cutting. Hugh was the first one to come to his senses enough to be able to speak.

"Well, you're much more impulsive than we all originally thought….you…were…" his words drifted off as he and the others watched in amazement as Aurora kept cutting her hair off. When she was finished her hair was choppy and a mess and its new length rested about an inch or so below her collar bone. Still considered long, though not nearly as long as it had been before. She smiled seeming pleased with herself, her point now made as she put the scissors away and proudly strode from the room.

Aurora was in her bedroom looking in the mirror, her fingers running through her hair when Emma walked in.

"I can't believe you did that." She said in awe. Aurora smiled again and turned to the blonde.

"I actually like this length, just one thing. . . " she turned to her nightstand and grabbed another pair of scissors holding them up for Emma, "Could you even out the ends for me?"

Emma smiled, "Of course." She replied pulling over a chair, "Sit."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

The next morning Aurora ran into Millard in the upstairs hall. He seemed a bit out of sorts to her but before she could say anything he ran a hand through her shorter hair. Aurora blushed as she suddenly became self-conscious.

"Do you like it?" she asked timidly.

"It suits you." Millard said with approval coloring his tone. Their moment was shattered when Victor came up the stairs. He took one look at the pair before scoffing and shaking his head.

"Told you you were holding her back, and now she's gone and mutilated herself for you."

Aurora's mouth opened in shock at Victor's harsh words but Millard seemed at his wits end.

"Victor just shut up! The only thing your accomplishing is making yourself look like an immature fool. Is there really no end to your childish antics? Or is your brain so unbelievably underdeveloped –"

"Victor!" Aurora cried as Millard's sentence was cut off by Victor pushing him so hard that when he hit the wall he cracked the drywall. Aurora tried to rush to his side and help him but Victor grabbed her by the arm.

"All he does is blabber on and on, how can you bloody stand it?" he asked angrily, his temper making him grab her harder.

"Victor let go you're hurting me." She begged afraid that he'd snap her arm in two. He ignored her pleading, "He's weak and spineless! He can't hold his own in a fight, he couldn't even protect you when that hollow attacked –"

"She said let go." Millard said as he staggered to his feet, Victor's rage focusing back on him. He let go of Aurora and shoved her into the opposite wall, thankfully not nearly as hard as he had pushed Millard and stormed over to the invisible boy. He grabbed Millard by the collar and shoved him up against the wall.

"Your nothing but an infuriating know-it-all." He growled.

"And you're a bully who can't—"

"Stop bloody talking." Victor sneered as he cut off Millard's sentence by wrapping his hand around his neck and squeezing. Millard instinctively tried to pry the hand away even though he knew he didn't have enough strength even if he was up against a regular person never mind Victor Bruntley. He started making wheezing noises as his body fought for air that it couldn't get. Aurora rushed over and grabbed Victor by the arm trying to loosen his grip on Millard's throat.

"Victor let go. Quit fooling around, let him go. Let him go. HE CAN'T BREATHE!" she cried in desperation afraid that Victor would either choke Millard to death or snap his neck in his fist.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Miss Peregrine was in the kitchen setting up their afternoon tea with Olive as Emma sat at the counter writing to Abe.

"HE CAN'T BREATHE!"

Their heads all snapped, quickly turning to the stairs as they heard Aurora's cry. Miss Peregrine quickly rushed to the second floor with Olive and Emma hot on her heels. Several of the other children poked their heads in from the other rooms wondering what was happening.

"What is going on?" the headmistress demanded when she reached the top of the stairs. Victor had Millard against the wall and immediately let him drop to the ground upon Miss Peregrine's arrival. Aurora crouched down next to Millard as he coughed and sputtered trying to get air into his lungs. With help from Aurora he was able to rest on his forearms as he took deep breaths. Victor turned and made his way down the stairs.

"Mr. Bruntley!" Miss Peregrine shouted after him, but he only continued his way out the door slamming it behind him and causing the chandelier to shake. Knowing Victor would have to wait for now she turned to Enoch who had come out of his room and Bronwyn who had climbed the stairs to see what was going on.

"Enoch, Bronwyn, if you two would kindly follow Victor. Help him calm down before he returns."

Both wards nodded and hurried after Victor. Miss Peregrine turned her attention to Aurora and Millard. She approached the pair and knelt down beside Aurora who was now rubbing Millard's back.

"Just focus on breathing." She instructed, visibly shaken by whatever ruckus had been going on.

"It. . . it. . . hurts." Millard got out between breaths, his voice cracking as he struggled to get the words out.

"Here let me." Aurora offered as she gently placed her hand on Millard's neck. After only seconds he hummed in relief.

"That feels better already." He said his voice returning to normal as his breathing evened out.

"Aurora you're doing it." He noticed, "You're healing at will."

She blushed, "I just hate seeing you hurt."

(AN Abe does describe the Bruntley's to Jake as strong but not too smart and in the books they say that Victor left the loop because he didn't like it there, so I'm trying to stay as true to that as I can.)


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to WillowTree1221, Guest and Marie Mclaire for your reviews!**

 **When I saw what chapter I was posting I did NOT want to update this. But the story must go on.**

CHAPTER 19

When Enoch and Bronwyn returned with Victor Miss Peregrine immediately brought him into her study. He sat at one of the desks they used for homeschooling while she paced back and forth in front of him, a finger to her chin.

"I'm grounded aren't I?" he asked breaking the silence. She turned to him with a sharp piercing stare.

"Do you have any idea how serious this is? Millard could have _died_."

"If only." He muttered but the Bird heard it.

"Victor this is no laughing matter. You realize that if Aurora's peculiarity wasn't healing I would have had no choice but to rush Millard to the London Carnival Tourist Loop to receive care for the damage you inflicted? A report would have been filed with the Council of Ymbrynes, I –" she paused and took a deep breath to steady herself, "I need you to understand the gravity of this situation. "

Victor shrugged, "I do. It was just a row."

"Then show me you understand. You're shrugging this off like it was a simple quarrel." She bent down to look him in the eye, "Victor you almost _killed_ someone, choked the life right out of his body."

When Victor had no other response than looking down at the desk Miss Peregrine stood straight again and wrung her hands together, "Grounded, two weeks while I figure this out. Then we'll discuss further punishment and I don't want to see you anywhere near Aurora or Millard, do you understand?"

"I understand headmistress."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

A few days after the altercation with Victor Aurora and Millard were sitting in the parlor after supper. Aurora could tell he'd been off since the incident and he'd yet to bounce back. She sat by his side holding his left hand while he held a book in his right. She could tell he wasn't reading it because he hadn't turned a page in the last ten minutes.

"Do you want to join me at the piano?" she asked trying to lift his spirits. His cap turned side to side as he shook his head.

"Or, we can go into town and do more research for the book you've been working on?"

"Mm-mm." he denied again shaking his head. Aurora was running out of ideas so she used her last resort.

"Want to make out?" she asked with a heavy sigh. Millard gave the smallest of chuckles then closed the book in his lap.

"Thank you, but I'm not in the mood. I think I'll just head up to bed." He said as he stood, letting go of Aurora's hand as it fell back into her lap. She watched with sadness in her eyes as he walked up the stairs. He didn't even bid her goodnight, something he'd always made sure to do every night for the past seventeen years.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

MILLARD P.O.V.

No matter how hard he tried Millard couldn't get Victor's vile words out of his head. Mainly because everything Victor had said -while extremely mean and uncalled for – all had factual truth. Aurora could do better. He was holding her back from being even happier. If he was visible he could take her into town for a proper date, get lunch at the Priest's Hole, go dancing, or horseback riding. His peculiarity kept them from doing all of that, if they did leave he'd have to be naked and she couldn't carry on a conversation with him without looking completely balmy, walking around talking to herself.

Victor might have been cruel to mention it but he hadn't been wrong. Aurora deserved someone who could give her all the happiness in the world. It was only a matter of time before she got bored with him and realized that for herself. He turned and looked at the reflection of his clothes in the window.

 _Look in the mirror Millard, you're nothing._

Victor's words kept repeating in his head like a broken record.

 _You don't deserve a girl like her._

AURORA P.O.V.

Aurora was sitting under one of the trees at the edge of the property reading, after every attempt to cheer Millard up had failed she decided that maybe giving him some space would be the best thing to do, it certainly didn't seem like her presence had been making him feel any better anyway.

She looked up from her book when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She smiled as Millard walked over to her with his hands in his pockets, once again he'd gone without his sweater and jacket and the sleeves of his collared shirt were rolled up to his elbows. Aurora stood up and brushed the grass from her skirt as he approached. When he reached her she noticed he still seemed glum.

"Millard I—"

"Aurora can we talk?" he asked her mid sentence. There was still something off about him, but if he wanted to talk she'd gladly listen.

"Alright." She nodded, "Is everything okay?" she asked holding her book to her chest.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"As you always do." She teased playfully causing him to give a slight chuckle.

"I've just come to the conclusion that. . . I mean, with everything that's been happening I just think the next logical course of action would be. . . I –"

"Millard, what is it?" she asked concerned, Millard was usually very articulate, the fact that he was having trouble voicing whatever was on his mind troubled her.

"I think we should end what's between us before things can get any worse."

That made her pause and she had to take a deep breath before asking, "Worse?"

"How much longer do we have before you realize you can do better than me?"

"Is this because of what Victor's been saying? Millard its all a load of rubbish –"

"Technically, everything Victor has said is true. It's quite hurtful, but it's all true. Someone. . . not like me, could give you more. And you deserve more, more that I can't give you. "

"Millard –"

"He said that if I cared for you I wouldn't be able to hold you back, and he's right. I have to let you go."

Aurora's mind spun trying to think of something to say that would change his mind but deep down she knew Millard had already talked himself into this because in his mind it was the logical thing to do. She silently cursed the part of his brain that was so devoted to knowledge because that was the part that was blocking out his heart, his feelings. Feelings couldn't be studied which is why it seemed so illogical to Millard that anyone could love him, that anyone would want him. It also saddened her because she knew there was nothing she could say that would change his mind, she could only hope that in time he'd come to the conclusion on his own, he'd discover that no matter what he did or how much time passed she'd never stop loving him.

"This has to end." He said breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"It just did." She said quietly afraid that if she said it too loud it would make it too real and she'd break down. "We're over."

There was a long and uncomfortable silence, both of them looking anywhere but at the other one, until Millard cleared his throat.

"There's no reason why we can't handle this like adults. We still live in the same house and there's no reason why we shouldn't be able to handle this like two mature people." He said sounding like he was trying to convince himself as well as Aurora.

"Of course." She agreed as she plucked up the courage to look at him. When she did it only made it harder to hold the tears in, "But you should know, no matter what happens or how much time passes it will never change how I feel about you." She said feeling herself losing her grip on her composure. She put a hand on his chest, "When the Millard I fell for comes back, you know where to find me." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before whispering in his ear, "Goodbye Millard."

Then she turned and walked back to the house, her hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs as the tears started falling and her heart broke in two. She didn't look back at Millard or she would have seen the tears that were streaking down his face as well. He'd done the right thing, why did it hurt so much?

 **I'm so sorry for this. Just hang in there guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to WillowTree1221 and Guest for reviewing such a tough chapter. I almost didn't post it because I knew it'd make you sad but at the same time I couldn't not post anything. It's definitely been the hardest chapter to write so far. I hope this one is a bit happier for you!**

CHAPTER 20

 **oOo oOo oOo** _ **Two Years Later**_ **oOo oOo oOo**

MILLARD P.O.V.

He sat on a hill writing about what he'd observed in town that day, for the past two years he had buried himself in his work to distract him from the pain he felt in his chest everyday. After the break up with Aurora Hugh had been adamant that Millard was making a mistake. He should rush after her and ask her forgiveness, get on his knees if he had to and beg her to take him back. And Millard wanted to, he desperately wanted to but he wanted Aurora to have a chance to be happy without him. Hugh had called him a stubborn mule and left to find Fiona.

Everyday after that Millard made sure to wake up earlier than the others and head into town to work on his book. It helped to distract him from the million thoughts that ran through his head. He had listened to his head when he broke up with Aurora and now his heart was rebelling, if only he knew what it was saying. It was like his heart spoke an entirely different language that Millard could only partially understand, it was maddening!

Before he'd met Aurora he felt like his life was alright just missing some sort of purpose but now he felt like a piece of him had been taken away, it left him feeling empty. He found that he couldn't decide what was wrong and what was right anymore. So he decided to do nothing, he would take no action and let life work itself out. In the meantime he'd bury himself in his book and research – no matter how miserable he felt.

AURORA P.O.V.

Aurora was in the parlor with Bronwyn and Claire, the girls knew how depressed she'd been feeling and had invited her to join them in their tea party to cheer her up. Aurora welcomed the distraction and honestly was having a very good time with the younger peculiars.

Suddenly, the front door slammed shut and they saw Emma run up the stairs with a letter clutched in her hand, she seemed distraught.

"I'm going to go make sure she's okay." Aurora said before following Emma up the stairs. When she got to their room she found Emma sprawled out on her bed face down in a pillow. Aurora could hear her muffled sobs and sat beside Emma and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. After giving her a moment Aurora asked, "Emma what happened?"

Her only response was thrusting the crumpled envelope in her hand at Aurora. It was dated April 1963, the current time outside the loop, and it had no letter only photographs. Two were of Emma that she must have sent Abe and he'd sent back. The first was sent jokingly where Emma was peeling potatoes and pretending to smoke one of Miss Peregrine's pipes. The inscription on the bottom said 'peeling spuds and dreaming of you. Come home soon. Love, your potato.' The next one was sadder, probably sent after Abe had neglected to write for a while. It was Emma standing in front of a birdcage looking solemn. The back had a lipstick kiss and the writing beneath it said ' feeling caged without you. Won't you write? I worry so. Kisses, Emma.' The next photo had to be from Abe, it showed a middle aged man –Abe Aurora realized- holding a little girl probably around four years old. Underneath it had only three words 'This is why.'

Aurora's heart broke for her friend, she knew how bad it felt to have your heart broken but this was so different from her and Millard. Abe had fallen in love with another woman, gotten married, had children, became a father. And Emma was stuck here still a teenager, still living in the loop. Emma had been there for Aurora when she had felt so glum she didn't get out of bed for a week. She had snuck tubs of ice cream and spoons into their room and talked all night with Aurora while they filled their bellies with the frozen treat. And now Aurora would do the same for her.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

The next morning Aurora and Olive barged into Emma's room. Aurora had a brown paper bag in one hand while Olive was holding a large tray piled high with French toast, bacon, cinnamon rolls, strawberries and muffins.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Aurora said cheerfully. Emma only groaned from under the covers.

"No, I'm not leaving this bed."

"Which is why we brought breakfast to you!" Aurora replied pulling the covers off of Emma. She rolled over and glared at them but when she saw the tray she smiled.

"What's all this?"

"This is your break-up breakfast!" Aurora answered with a smile. Emma seemed wary as Aurora reached into the brown paper bag and pulled out three glasses and set them on Emma's nightstand. Then she reached back into the bag and pulled out a carton of orange juice and a bottle of champagne. Olive put the tray down on the trunk at the end of Emma's bed as Aurora began to pour and serve mimosas.

 **oOo oOo oOo** _ **Two Years Later**_ **oOo oOo oOo**

Together the three girls helped each other through their boy problems, Emma slowly came to terms with the fact that Abe had moved on, while Aurora continued to avoid Millard as best she could. Just seeing him made all the pain come back but at the same time knowing he was avoiding her as well caused a whole different kind of pain to emerge. Olive even had her own boy troubles; Enoch seemed completely oblivious to Olive's attentions and she was starting to feel like she'd have to be a dead cadaver if she was ever going to be important to him.

Day by day they helped each other through it and little by little they began to feel better. Before they knew it another two years had passed them by and it was 1965 – according to Miss Peregrine's calendar that she kept in the parlor. One day Aurora decided to write to Abe, she hadn't seen him since France and without his letters to Emma she had no idea how her old friend was doing. She knew Emma would feel awful if she mentioned it, so she decided to keep it from her friend as she snuck through the loop entrance to drop the letter in the post box in Cairnholm.

After she'd mailed the letter she was distracted by one of the magazines on display. She was in awe of how much the world had changed, the women on the cover of the magazine wore clothes with colors so bright Aurora's eyes hurt like she was looking into the sun. The patterns were as loud as the colors and the skirts they wore went at least two inches above the knee! When she opened the magazine she was shocked to see more women modeling clothes, some of them even wore pants! If they wore a shirt with sleeves the ends drooped like oddly shaped triangles and the bottoms of the pants matched. The hair was different too, in Aurora's time women – like her mother – curled their shorter hair on a daily basis. Aurora had never taken to the trend seeing as how a war was going on as she had entered adolescence. The women in the magazine had pin straight hair that only curled out at the bottom. It all struck Aurora as a very strange style and she was glad Cairnholm was too small and untouched by society to worry about keeping up with fashion trends, otherwise she'd stick out like a sore thumb.

She put the magazine back and turned to head back home and almost crashed into someone.

"Oh, pardon me." She apologized to the young man she'd walked into.

"No, it was my -" he paused as he got a good look at her. At first she didn't understand why he was staring but the more she looked at him the more familiar he seemed. She'd seen those bright blue eyes somewhere she just couldn't remember where.

"-fault." He finished before clearing his throat, "I'm sorry for staring but you remind me of someone."

Aurora shrugged nonchalantly, "I just have one of those kinds of faces." She said casually and hoped the young man would drop the subject. She knew if he ended up asking around about her the townspeople would have no idea who he was talking about. She couldn't risk him getting curious and poking his nose into her business. So she smiled and apologized again for nearly running into him and headed back down the road. She didn't get far before he yelled, "Aurora Abbott."

She paused but didn't look back at him and instead hurried down the street quicker than she had been moving before. It didn't seem to deter him though, since she heard his footsteps following her.


	21. Chapter 21

_**To those reading this chapter for the first time, ignore the section that is in bold. I had forgotten to add a scene and the bold section is the revised bit for people who are re-reading. :)**_

 **WillowTree1221 thank you so much for your review on the last chapter! This next one I dedicate to you! I hope you enjoy it!**

CHAPTER 21

Aurora rushed down the stone streets of Cairnholm headed for the bog where she could - hopefully – lose her pursuer. The young man was fast but luckily Cairnholm's streets were always taking twists and turns and Aurora knew every single one of them, so she at least had that advantage. She made it to the point where she'd turn off the cobblestones and walk through the bog without being caught. She looked behind her to make sure the man wasn't there – he wasn't. And just as she was about to step off the road an arm shot out from the bushes and pulled her into the green foliage.

The man pulled her further into the trees but not deep enough, she could still see the road from where they were. He tugged on her arm making her face him.

"Aurora." He said almost in shock but didn't let go of her arm, knowing she'd run. "How? Mother thought you were dead."

That immediately stopped her struggling. Her mother? He knew her mother? The man looked her over almost like he was seeing a ghost. "My God, you haven't aged a day. How can that be?"

He must have noticed the confused look on her face because he gave a chuckle, "Aurora, it's me, Noah."

Noah? Her baby brother Noah? The last time she'd seen him he was only ten months old and now, she did the math quickly in her head, now he was a man in his early twenties. She was too stunned to speak so Noah continued speaking.

"Mother said that you would have found some way to contact us if you were alive. Why didn't you? What happened after you ran away? And how on earth have you stayed so young?" he rambled off questions in his American accent. Did her family leave Europe after the war?

"Noah, I . . . I can't explain it." she stuttered

"Can't or won't?' he asked letting go of her arm, confident that she wouldn't run from him.

"I. . . " _age out_ a voice whispered in her head and she realized how long she'd been away from the loop. "I have to go."

He grabbed her arm again, "Aurora please, I just got you back. Don't go." He pleaded. Aurora looked into his blue eyes and saw the baby she'd left behind that night, the brother she never got to really know.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow."

"Aurora –"

"Tomorrow, and I promise I'll answer all your questions."

 **Unfortunately, stubbornness seemed to run in the Abbott family. Aurora could tell that Noah was following her all the way back to the loop entrance. He stayed far back not making it too obvious but she could tell someone was following her. She didn't stop him, there was a small part of her that hoped that if he followed her, if he found the loop, maybe he'd be able to pass through, maybe he was peculiar too. It could run in families, Bronwyn and Victor were evidence of that.**

 **NOAH P.O.V.**

 **Aurora traveled down an unmarked path through the bog, it amazed him that she seemed to know every marshy spot like the back of her hand, where as he had to keep stopping to pull his feet out of sink holes and mud. There were a few times where he lost sight of her and for a moment he feared that he'd lost her, but then he'd catch a small movement in the corner of his eye and would continue his pursuit.**

 **Eventually Aurora left the bog, Noah was sure they were in an area of the island where few people dared venture. It wasn't muddy here – thank god – and once again she wove through the large boulders and navigated the rocky cliffside like she was reading it from a map. He ducked behind one of the boulders when he saw her turn, clearly looking for anyone who might spy on her. When she seemed sure the coast was clear she entered a crack in one of the massive rocks.**

 **Noah knew it was wrong and very rude to be following her but he had to know just where she was going. There was absolutely nothing here, what would make Aurora come to such an abandoned place? He ran after her into the dark tunnel doing his best to make sure his footsteps didn't echo and just when he thought he'd caught up to her – he hit a dead end. His sister was nowhere to be found and there was absolutely no way she'd turned around without him seeing her. He felt along the wall for another exit but there was none. He left the dark hole and hoped that she'd keep her promise and meet him the next day.**

 **AURORA P.O.V.**

 **She'd made it to the dead end and felt the air change as she was pulled back into the safety of the loop. She stood in the cavern for a minute or two and when Noah didn't appear she gave a heavy sigh. That small piece of hope inside her shriveled up and died as she tried to cope with the harsh reality. Her brother wasn't peculiar and she was back to feeling alone.**

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Aurora kept her word and met Noah the next day just as they planned. When he saw her his face lit up with a smile so bright it rivaled the sun. She knew she didn't have long, a few hours at most so she got straight to it. She started with the night she ran away and how now she lived in a time loop – a day that repeated itself - and that's how she never got older. She explained about people who were gifted and had to hide their abilities – what they called peculiarities – from the rest of the world because they knew they wouldn't be accepted.

"Like the X-Men comics?" Noah asked, his question puzzling her.

"The what?"

"The X-Men. It's a new comic book series. It's actually really similar, people called mutants have these super human abilities and use them to save the world."

"Mutant?" Aurora asked, the term making her somewhat offended.

"Yeah, don't take it as a bad thing. They're called that because their abilities come from a mutated gene they carry. They're actually really cool, like superheroes."

Aurora tried to imagine that for a moment, if the children at Miss Peregrine's home used their peculiarities to fight crime. She almost couldn't hold back the laugh when she pictured Horace trying to talk fashion sense into a criminal robbing a bank.

She'd gone on to talk about ymbrynes and how they created the loops and watched over the peculiar children. She even mentioned briefly about hollowgasts and wights but didn't dig too deeply into those subjects – he might be a grown man but Noah was still her little brother and she didn't want to give him nightmares.

"What about the ghost?" Noah asked.

"What ghost?"

"Whenever I asked about you and Dad was around he'd start muttering about some ghost that attacked him. I could never figure out what he meant."

Aurora couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from her chest and found it hard to stop once she started. Eventually though she needed to breathe so the laughing fit calmed down enough for her to talk.

"That wasn't a ghost, that was Millard!" she said still giggling but soon the laughter stopped and the smile fell from her face as she remembered Millard and all they'd been through. Noah saw the joy in her eyes turn to sadness and as much as he didn't want to bring up a painful memory he wanted to know more so that he could help comfort his long lost sister.

"And Millard makes you sad?" he asked finding no better way to push the subject.

"Millard and I are. . . complicated." She said quietly. She saw the curiosity in Noah's eyes and knew she wasn't getting out of this.

"Millard is the first peculiar I met, back in France during the war. We grew close very quickly and when Father found out we'd been sneaking around he got angry. That was the night I left. Millard's invisible, that's his peculiarity."

"Like Sue Storm?"

"Is she one of the X-Men?"

"No she's one of the Fantastic Four, she can turn invisible too."

"Millard's not like her."

"How do you mean?"

"You said she can _turn_ invisible?" Noah nodded, "Millard can't turn it off, he's invisible twenty-four seven, three hundred sixty five days a year."

"Wow, that's. . . " Noah's brow furrowed as he clearly struggled to find a word to describe Millard's peculiarity. Finally he settled on one, "tough."

"It is. Millard's very bright but he still struggles with things."

"Like what?"

"Like. . . feelings," she replied taking a deep breath to steady herself and tried to describe Millard from a objective third point of view, "Because he can't be seen Millard finds it hard to believe that anyone can ever have feelings for him."

"Do you?" Noah asked.

"I do." She said in a quiet voice, "Millard and I we are- were. . . " she trailed off, their new relationship status still too painful to talk about. Noah, thankfully, was able to piece it together.

"What happened?"

There was a long pause while Aurora held back tears, once she was sure none would fall she answered, "He dumped me."

"Because he doesn't believe that you can care for him because of the invisibility thing, right?"

"Not exactly. Millard knows I love him, he just. . . thinks that I can do better. Which is absolutely absurd."

"How does he know?" Noah asked.

"Beg pardon?"

"You said Millard knows you love him. How? Did you ever tell him 'I love you'?"

"Well of course I – "she paused as she thought back. She must have said 'I love you' to Millard at least once. But the more she thought the more she was certain that she'd never said the word, and neither had Millard. It hadn't bothered Aurora before, their feelings for each other had always seemed so obvious – neither one had felt the need to say it. But what if that's where Millard's doubt had come from? Not once in their seventeen year long relationship had they said 'I love you'.

"Well, we never said the actual word but, Millard's so clever and it was so obvious he had to have known."

"Can I tell you a secret about men?"

"What kind of secret?" Aurora asked skeptically.

"A very big secret, one men refuse to acknowledge as the truth, but deep down know it is."

"And what's that?"

"Men are fucking stupid."

"Noah!" she slapped his arm for his foul language but Noah only laughed.

"It's true. If you like a guy you literally have to spell it out for him. Never assume anything, and if you must assume then assume that we have no clue." He continued to laugh and soon Aurora was laughing with him, her sadness – for once – forgotten.

 **AN: I did not make this up! I had a crush on a guy and asked for advice from one of my male cousins and that was his exact response!**


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22 __

 _ **Sorry I've been away longer than usual, honestly I was expecting the last chapter to get more reviews and when it didn't I kinda lost my motivation. Anyone reading this who writes their own stories knows, the more reviews the earlier the update! Otherwise I stick to the schedule I have laid out for posting. But I give a HUGE thank you to WillowTree1221 for the review you sent!**_

 _ **Also I got Victor and Abe added to fanfiction's character list! I think it's a shame there aren't more stories with them :( Oh well, maybe some will show up soon! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

"Enough about me. I want to hear about you!"

"Well it's not going to be as exciting as your life has been." Noah replied.

"I don't care. I've been in that loop for twenty-one years wondering what happened to all of you after I left."

"Well, I don't know all of the details, I was only ten months old after all. Like I said Dad would only mumble about some ghost – Millard apparently – and Mother never liked to talk about that night. Over the years I've been able to get some details out of her though. After you ran off and Dad woke up Mother was devastated. She begged Dad to go out and look for you but he was still angry, and pretty disoriented from the beating your friend gave him. Apparently he kept calling you a whore and said if you wanted to run off and die in a gutter somewhere it was fine by him. Then he marched out and spent the night in the local bar. Dad kept drinking a lot after that, Mother never told him to stop, if anything she'd gladly pour him another whiskey, or bourbon, any liquor really Dad wasn't too picky about it."

"I'm sorry you had to grow up around that, if I had been there I could have helped you."

"But I didn't have to grow up like that." Noah continued, "Dad died of alcohol poisoning when I was eight. I think Mother was relieved when he passed, he was pretty foul."

Aurora was stunned into silence, she'd never really liked her father but he was still her father – it was an odd emotion to describe, "Father's dead?" she asked not quite wrapping her mind around it.

"Mm-hm. It was after we'd left Europe and moved to America, I was so young all I really remember was people telling me how sorry they were and asking if we needed anything. For a little while I worried that life would get tough, since Dad wasn't around to make money anymore. But the neighborhood we live in is really nice, lots of people who struggled during the war who all want to help out. Lots of the women would come over and bring a meal for dinner, I think Mother felt bad about needing the charity but at the same time liked how much people cared.

But Dad dying really let Mother out of her shell, I think she was afraid to talk to people before because she was embarrassed by him. But she started making friends with the other wives and mothers, she started watching their children for them when they had to go grocery shopping or wanted to go out to the salon and they'd pay her for her trouble. She runs a small day-care now from our house, that's how I know so much about comic books, all the kids like it when I read to them."

Aurora smiled as she pictured her brother surrounded by small children reading them a story, their eyes wide with fascination as he brought some far away magical place to life just by reading the words on the page.

"Can I tell her I found you?" Noah asked now looking concerned.

"Of course." Aurora said, her mind immediately jumping to the lie Abe had used whenever he spoke to others about his time on the island.

"Tell her I found a children's home for refugees after I left France. Tell her I made lots of friends and I'm happy."

"I will." He said smiling down at her, part of her hating that her younger brother was taller than her – even if it was just by a few inches.

"I think it will really heal her heart hearing that your okay. Like I said, she assumed you were dead, she'll be overjoyed when I tell her."

Aurora felt a pang of sadness shoot through her as she thought about her poor Mother. For years she'd thought her baby girl had run away and died, a young girl alone in a war-torn country with no one to look after her. She should have written, just so her mother could have known she was alright.

"Did you?"

"Did I what?" Noah asked now puzzled.

"Did you think I was dead?"

"No. There was something inside me that never believed it. Mother always told me that the idea of you dead was just such a horrible thought that I couldn't accept it. . . I'm glad I didn't."

"Is that what brought you to Cairnholm? Were you looking for me?" Aurora asked now slightly concerned. If Noah had been looking for her and his search led him to the island, how easy would it be for a wight to find their loop?

"Sort of." He said, now blushing. "I _was_ looking for you. I searched the old town in England where you lived before the war. I heard stories about that old ship, the Augusta? It sank off the coast here and I wanted to check it out." He said embarrassed as he scratched the back of his neck. "I found you by accident. After the detour here I was going to head to France."

"You should still go." She encouraged, "France was lovely even with a war going on, I can only imagine it now." She said somewhat sad, Noah picked up on it.

"You should come with m—oh, right, the aging out thing. You really can't ever leave?"

"No, after enough time the years would catch up."

"But you'd still be alive, you're only supposed to be thirty seven."

Aurora's nose wrinkled and her brow furrowed as she thought about that for a moment, _thirty seven_ and -oh bird – that would make Millard forty! She shook her head focusing again.

"It's more than that, it's not just how old your body is supposed to be, it's your mind as well. Aging that quickly, it. . . does something, messes with your brain somehow, you become. . . not right in the head. It's happened to one peculiar before, the end result wasn't pretty."

There was a long silence between the two siblings before Aurora knocked her shoulder into Noah's arm.

"You should still go. You might find a nice French girl." She said teasingly making Noah laugh.

"Promise you'll write?" he asked.

Aurora took his hand and smiled.

"Promise."


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to WillowTree1221, Guest, Ash harris and Quenn for reviewing! Question for you guys who follow this story have you been getting notifications when I update and add chapters because every time I post I get an error message and I want to make sure the site is working properly. Let me know! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

CHAPTER 23

Noah only stayed for two weeks, after that the locals started whispering about where the newcomer ran off to everyday. Both the Abbotts knew that that kind of curious thinking would expose her secret, if not to the normal people than to a wight.

They shared a long heartfelt goodbye before Noah left for the ferry and Aurora returned to the loop. For the first time in a long time her heart felt almost whole. The breaking apart feeling she had ever since her break up with Millard was now barely a small sting – still there mind you, and it would get worse if she thought about it too long – but seeing her brother, getting to know the fine young man he'd grown into had warmed her soul. She realized that for the first time in years she was smiling – and actually meant it.

 **oOo oOo oOo** _ **Ten Years Later**_ **oOo oOo oOo**

Throughout the next ten years both of the Abbott siblings kept their promises. They wrote each other often, keeping the other up to date on everything that was going on in their lives. Aurora felt somewhat bad that her letters weren't as exciting as Noah's but he always insisted he loved hearing from her, even if she only wrote a few short sentences.

 _Aurora,_

 _Stop being ridiculous! I love hearing from you, it's nice to know that you're taken care of and that you'll be safe everyday of your life. Mother loves it as well when I tell her you're still writing. She was in tears when I returned to America and told her I'd found you. I'll have to take a picture of her reading one of your letters – one of the simple one's of course – I don't think she realizes that she smiles the whole time she reads them!_

Aurora knew that by 'simple' Noah meant one of the letters that didn't include the cryptic code they'd developed whenever they talked about something too peculiar for normal people, heaven forbid one of their letters be intercepted and read by the wrong person.

 _Noah,_

 _Yes! Please send a photograph of mother as soon as you can! It's been so long since I've seen her face, it'd be wonderful to have something to remind me of her. Tell me about America, what's it like there? Is the fashion the same as over here? Remember that magazine I was looking at when we first ran into each other? I still don't think my eyes have adjusted from the bright colors and patterns._

 _Aurora,_

 _I've included that picture of mother you asked for along with a little something else to answer your questions. Also, I've met someone, (not a French girl like you thought, so don't let your ego get too big) her name is Anita and we've been seeing each other for a while now. We've really hit it off, how have things been between you and Millard? Has he pulled his head out of his ass yet? If not, best of luck and remember I can always come back for a visit and lay down some big brother law on him if you'd like._

Aurora had laughed when she saw what Noah had attached, it was a magazine clipping of the latest present day fashion, the front side of the page had people in colors even more vibrant than the previous decade. The back was split in two the top read 'Hippie' and showed people covered in peace signs and fringe, the bottom half had the word 'Punk' written along its side and showed people in various shades of black with the most bizarre hair, for a moment Aurora was glad she lived in a loop. The fads that were circling through the outside world made her head spin.

When she read Noah's offer to come 'lay down the law to Millard' she laughed again before thinking back to her encounter with Millard the other day. No, unfortunetly, things hadn't gotten better between them. Millard still woke up before sunrise and headed into town to work on his book. Aurora knew he was avoiding her and the other day was the first time in weeks she'd actually seen him outside meal times.

She had been running upstairs to retrieve her book before heading to the beach with Emma and a few others when she'd turned the corner and nearly crashed into Millard. Startled by the others presence they each muttered a few unintelligible words.

"Oh sorry I—"

"No it was my – "

"Umm…"

"Uhh…"

Then there was a moment – much too long in Aurora's opinion – of silence where they shuffled side to side not quite being able to figure out a way around the other. Finally they both stopped and Millard cleared his throat.

"I really should be going."

"Me too." She'd said before they finally managed to skirt by each other and head their separate ways. No, things with Millard hadn't gotten better at all.

 _Noah,_

 _'Big brother'? Since when are you the older one? Thank you for the offer but if things are going to work out I trust they'll work out in their own time, in their own way. I want to hear more about Anita! She sounds lovely, does mother approve? Also that clipping you sent me – oh my – I couldn't stop laughing! How do you walk by these people in the street and keep a straight face?_

 _Aurora,_

 _I'm the older one since you're_ there _, and there works in_ that way _and where I'm from_ stuff _keeps going all like_ that. _If that made any sense, though I'm sure to you it did! Anita and I are wonderful! And yes mother approves besides I'm a grown man not some schoolboy!_

Aurora giggled as she re-read Noah's first sentence he was obviously talking about how since she was in a time loop and he'd actually grown older that made him the older sibling, a thought she'd have to correct in her next letter. However, before Aurora had even had a chance to compose a response Noah sent another letter.

 _Aurora,_

 _Please excuse the rushed tone of this letter but I just couldn't wait for your response and had to tell you as soon as I could! Anita has agreed to marry me! Can you believe it?! I'm going to get married! She actually said yes! The only thing that saddens me is how far away you'll be. I'll send pictures though – I promise! Love, your big (yes big as in older one!) brother, Noah Abbott._

Aurora had to re-read the letter – twice – before it sunk in. Noah was getting married. She kept looking at the date 1975, that meant Noah was thirty one now. She couldn't believe it, it was such an odd sensation to stay young and have the world grow old around you. Nevertheless, she was happy for him, her brother deserved all the happiness in the world, and it looked like he'd found it.

 **Kind of a filler chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! The next chapter is already written so I can promise it has a lot more action in it, things start heating up in the loop, but that's all I'm going to say for now!**


	24. Chapter 24

**TheGreatFaller: This is the closest thing I could think of to having someone from the peculiar government paying them a visit. I did a lot of research via the wikia page since I don't want to stray too far from the original source material. I hope you don't mind a high ranking ymbryne! Enjoy!**

 **WillowTree1221: Thanks for the input, if this update has the same problem I'll email fanfiction again. As always I love seeing your reviews, I hope you like this chapter as well!**

CHAPTER 24

Over the next few years Aurora and Noah continued to write to each other. It was now 1980 and Noah and Anita had had two adorable children. A boy named Jack Mitchell and a girl they'd named June Aurora. She'd been touched at the gesture and excited to hear that Anita was expecting their third child. Noah included how he told her niece and nephew all about their Aunt Aurora and how much she loved them. Noah would include their finger paintings and doodles in his letters and Aurora would hang them above her bed. Words couldn't describe how happy and how proud she was for her brother.

VICTOR P.O.V.

Living in the loop for the past twenty years had been difficult for Victor. He wouldn't lie, he had to hold back a smile every time he saw Millard walking with his head hung low looking miserable. But the opposite side of the coin was Aurora, whose misery made his chest tighten in guilt. He'd stayed away from the both of them per Miss Peregrine's request and out of respect for Aurora. She needed time to get over her breakup and living in a loop made it that much harder, with living down the hall from her ex. But then Victor got an idea, something that would solve the problem and hopefully cheer Aurora up.

AURORA P.O.V.

Aurora was by the pond throwing small pieces of an old roll into the water and smiled as she watched the small ducklings swim after it. She looked up when she saw movement in her peripheral vision and the smile fell from her face when she noticed it was Victor strutting toward her. She looked back down at the ducklings and hoped he took the hint – he didn't.

"Aurora." He greeted with a smile.

"Victor." She acknowledged blandly not looking at him.

"I have a. . . proposal, for you."

"Whatever it is Victor, I'm not interested." She said still refusing to look at him.

"You haven't seemed interested in anything ever since Millard dumped you." His words sent a ripple of pain shooting through her heart. "Wouldn't you like a fresh start? After all, it can't be easy living under the same roof as the man who broke your heart."

"Victor, what are you getting at?" she asked finally looking at him.

"Let's leave." He said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Leave? Leave the loop?" she asked bewildered and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why not? Every problem you have is here –"

"We'd age out Victor. No problem in the world is worth that!"

"Not if we find a new loop to live in. There's more than just this one, you know that. We'll go out and find a new loop to call home."

Aurora shook her head, "If you want a new loop you should ask Miss Peregrine. Then an ymbryne can come and get you – "

"I think I'm plenty old enough to take care of myself. We don't need to be babysat anymore Aurora."

There was a long pause while he gave her time to think about it, then he sighed, "Look I'll be at the destroyed house in the present. If your not there by sunset I'll know what you decided. But if you want to come, meet me there. Millard survived out there once, so can we."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Aurora's head had been spinning since Victor told her his plans. Was it difficult living with Millard after everything that had happened? Yes. But was she willing to risk her life for a new start? Did she even really want a new start? She thought about everything that would mean, everything here that she'd be giving up. Her friends, Emma, Olive, Fiona, Hugh, Claire, Bronwyn – oh Bronwyn. Did she even know that her brother was planning on leaving? If she didn't her heart would break when she found out Victor had left her behind.

Then she thought about Millard, everything they'd been through, the good and the bad. Could she leave him behind? Possibly never see him again? Yes it was true she didn't see him now as it was, he avoided her day and night. But still, there was this comforting feeling that came from the knowledge that he was still sleeping right down the hall from her, as long as they were both living in that house there was hope that one day, one day he might make himself stop thinking and analyzing long enough to let himself _feel_. Could she abandon that hope? Let it shrivel up and die? Could she let Millard fade into the background of her life, as just an old boyfriend who hadn't worked out?

She was starting to get a headache from all the questions Victor's proposal had put in her mind. But as she looked out the window and saw the sun setting everything snapped into perfect clarity and she headed to the loop entrance.

MISS PEREGRINE P.O.V

"Alma!" her sister cried as she embraced her.

"Eleanor. It's so good to see you again."

"You as well, sister, you're looking quite well."

"Thank you. You remember my ward Emma Bloom?" she asked turning to gesture to Emma who was standing behind her in the main hall. The blonde gave a small curtsey to the visiting ymbryne.

"Yes, of course. Just as beautiful as the last time we met."

"Thank you Miss Nightjar," Emma replied blushing, "If you'll excuse me I should be going."

"Of course dear." She replied, knowing Emma didn't want to be late for the baby squirrel.

"Now Alma." Eleanor Nightjar began once Emma had left, "Tell me about this ward of yours."

"Victor Bruntley." She sighed as they descended the front steps and took a walk through the grounds, "There was an _incident_ some years back and I just haven't been sure what to do with the lad. He has the peculiarity of strength but it's paired with a terrible temper I'm afraid."

"Have there been other incidents?"

"Not yet. But I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen again. I can't risk it ending worse than it did last time, and even then the situation had been tense." She took a pause collecting her thoughts, "I know I should have acted sooner but it's just so hard to decide what to do about him. I know you share a loop with Miss Thrush, one that takes the _hard cases._ "

"We do, unfortunately even among peculiars there are those with a talent for trouble. Certain children simply require very strict guidelines. That's why we try to keep the hard cases together in one loop. It's hard to be stern with a troublemaker when you have more easygoing children around as well. Would you like us to take him in for you, we have plenty of room in our loop."

"I'm not sure yet. Perhaps you could stay for supper tonight, judge him for yourself? I'd hate to send the boy away without being sure. You see, he has a younger sister here as well, I'd like to do everything in my power not to split them up but as you said it's difficult when the children in your care require varying levels of discipline."

"Of course." Eleanor agreed, "I'll see the lad for myself, I'd hate to see siblings torn apart as well. Peculiarity rips us from so many loved ones who don't understand, to have two peculiars from the same family is a rarity indeed —"

"Miss Peregrine!" she turned to see Bronwyn calling her, a letter clutched in her tiny fist, "Aurora and Victor are gone!"


	25. Chapter 25

**WillowTree1221: Thank you again for your review! I would have had this chapter up sooner but fanfiction was giving me problems again :( Oh well, here it is now, I hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER 25

Aurora made her way through the bog as quick as she could in the mud, the present day Cairnholm was wet and rainy, Aurora had wished she'd brought a coat with her but there had been no time. She had to talk Victor out of this ridiculous plan. There was just no way he could make it to a new loop before aging out. He didn't even have Millard's Map of Days! Aurora looked to the sky again trying to tell if the sun had set but there were too many grey storm clouds. Luckily there was just a light misting and the sky hadn't opened up yet otherwise she'd be drenched.

After what seemed like forever, with her shoes sticking to the muddy grass and slowing her down, she finally reached the house. It looked the same as when Millard had first brought her to the loop only the plants had overtaken more of the house and more dust and dirt had settled on the destroyed furniture inside.

Aurora entered through the broken glass window in the parlor, the debris collected just enough to make a small mound for her to walk on. She hated seeing the house in this condition, but it made her appreciate her loop even more. She looked around for Victor but couldn't find a trace of him on the first floor. He couldn't have left already could he? She certainly hoped not, otherwise this would be a great waste of time.

"Victor!" she called and heard her voice echo through the empty rooms. She looked at the stairs and contemplated searching the second floor but after one step the wood creaked and groaned so much that Aurora thought it best not to test it. The last thing she needed was to fall through the floor and brake something.

She walked through the back hall past the telephone that Abe called every night and ended up on the opposite side of the dining room. She had made it around the whole first floor and still no Victor. Perhaps she could catch him at the ferry? She was just about to call his name once more before leaving when something fell loose above her. There was a large hole in the ceiling of the dining room and when she looked up to see what had rolled out she fell backwards into the mound of dirt and debris as she let out a blood-curling scream.

MISS PEREGRINE P.O.V.

"What do you mean, they're gone?" she demanded.

"Victor left this letter." Bronwyn explained holding out the paper to her. "He said he's leaving and that if Aurora's not here that means she left with him."

All the commotion had drawn a crowd as the other children listened to hear what was going on. Emma was just walking back from helping the baby squirrel back to it's tree and Millard was right behind her, finished with his research for the day and returning for supper.

She quickly read through the letter becoming more distressed with each word on the page. Eleanor seemed to sense her worry.

"Would you like help getting them back, Alma?"

She straightened her posture and took a deep breath before replying calmly, "No thank you Miss Nightjar, they're my wards I'll retrieve them. Please make yourself at home and if you need anything the children will be more than happy to assist you." She said and Claire nodded smiling at the ymbryne, "Miss Bloom, Mr. Nullings if you would kindly come with me." She instructed in a firm tone before the three of them headed for the loop entrance, the children all knowing she only called them by their last names when the situation was severe.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

MILLARD P.O.V.

They hurried through the bog helping Emma along with her lead shoes. None of them spoke, they all had the same question on their minds anyway. _What if they were too late? What if they'd already begun to age out?_ It was the only question and none of them wanted to know the answer. They would get there in time, they would bring them back. They had to.

They had just stepped out of the muddy bog and into the soft grass of the lawn when they heard an ear-piercing scream - Aurora. They all ran ahead as quick as they could, when they reached the house Miss Peregrine pushed open the front doors and they followed her inside. She peered into the parlor and rushed in, laying in a mound of bricks, wood splinters and other debris was Aurora. She was violently shaking, had tears streaming down her face and was beginning to hyperventilate.

Miss Peregrine knelt down beside her, "Aurora, Aurora what's wrong dear? What happened?"

Aurora only looked over the headmistresses shoulder and pointed a shaky finger. They all looked and saw something in the ceiling of the dining room. Miss Peregrine took the lead with Emma following close behind while Millard stayed in the parlor with Aurora who had turned her head to face the ground as she sobbed uncontrollably. They heard both women gasp in shock and Millard only took a few steps, changing his angle so he could see what Miss Peregrine and Emma saw.

In the large hole in the ceiling was Victor, he was on his back with his head and one arm hanging out of the hole. His eye sockets were black and empty, it took Millard's mind a moment to comprehend the gravity of the situation. Victor was dead.

Miss Peregrine and Emma both had their hands over their mouths in shock, Emma looked to the ground trying to compose herself while Miss Peregrine lowered her hand but didn't take her eyes off Victor.

"Miss Bloom I need you to escort Miss Abbott back to the loop immediately. Mr. Nullings, I need you to stay behind with me."

Emma turned and knelt down by Aurora, "Aurora come on." She instructed calmly in a soothing voice grabbing Aurora by the arm, "I need you to come with me." She said as she lifted Aurora – still shaking – from the ground, "It going to be alright, you're alright." Emma continued the soothing words as she wrapped an arm around Aurora's shoulders and led her back home.

"Mr. Nullings." Miss Peregrine called him regaining his attention once the girls had left. "I need you to disrobe. The hollow that did this might still be lurking. It'd be best if you had the advantage of not being seen if it should appear here again." she ordered him still looking at Victor. He did as he was told and added his clothes to the mess of debris.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Getting Victor's body had been tricky and Millard was still in a state of shock himself. Miss Peregrine had Victor by one arm and Millard had him by the other as they carried him back to the house. He still couldn't believe it, Victor was dead, Victor was _dead._ How would poor Bronwyn react? How would any of them react? Surly Emma would be bombarded with questions when the others saw the condition Aurora was in. She wouldn't answer any of them of course, she'd have her full attention on Aurora. Then a horrible thought entered his mind.

 _It could have been Aurora._


	26. Chapter 26

**WillowTree1221: You are my absolute favorite reviewer! I feel bad for Bronwyn too but I had to stick to the plot :( This chapter is kinda picking up the pieces and I think you'll like the direction it takes.**

 _ **On another note, I hate myself! I had an extra scene in chapter 21 that I had completely forgotten about. So I revised the chapter and added it in. For those of you who want to go back it's the section in bold (that way you don't have to re-read the whole chapter but you can still read the new scene.) I hope you enjoy it!**_

CHAPTER 26

MILLARD P.O.V.

 _It could have been Aurora. It could have been Aurora. It could have been Aurora._

It was like his mind was unable to process anything else. He didn't hear Olive's shriek when she saw them bring in Victor's body, he didn't hear Bronwyn's crying, he didn't hear Horace hit the floor when he fainted. It was like everything else had shut down inside him.

 _It could have been Aurora._

Enoch came forward and volunteered to help Miss Peregrine handle Victor, a small part of Millard's mind noted that they must have been able to tell he was starting to lose his composure as Miss Peregrine dismissed him. The first thing he did was run upstairs and into the bathroom as he felt a wave of nausea wash over him and felt his stomach lurch.

EMMA P.O.V.

She sat on the bed with Aurora sobbing into her shoulder. She had tried muttering soft soothing words but nothing had worked so she had decided to simply stay silent. At least Aurora had stopped hyperventilating. Emma just kept rocking slightly while she rubbed Aurora's back, eventually, her crying stopped and it was just the occasional sniff. Neither one spoke, Emma knew she wouldn't want to talk about it and it was obvious what had happened so there was simply nothing to say.

After some time there was a soft knock on the door and Olive poked her head in. She walked over to Emma and quietly asked, "Want me to take over for awhile?"

Emma nodded as she and Olive switched places, she whispered to the red head, "She's still freezing, maybe you can warm her up a bit?" Olive nodded and started rubbing Aurora's back while she hummed. Emma couldn't imagine the trauma her friend had been through, to find a friend like how she'd found Victor, it was just too horrible to fathom.

Once she'd warmed up it didn't take long for Aurora to fall asleep, Emma suggested tucking her into bed but Olive insisted that she didn't want to risk waking her and that she didn't mind. Aurora had been through a great ordeal and she needed her rest.

MILLARD P.O.V.

He was resting his head against the cold porcelain as his mind seemed to start up again. Victor was dead. Millard wouldn't call him a friend, but he had been one of their own and he'd died in a way Millard would never wish on anyone. Then his mind turned to Aurora. He wanted to make sure she was alright. But would she want to see him? She had been leaving with Victor after all, had she finally moved on like he had intended she do? Had he lost his chance? Yes his mind was still coming to grips with Victor's demise but the silver lining was the situation had brought Millard a great clarity when it came to Aurora. He wanted to be with her, to hell if he didn't deserve her, he loved her. His mind paused on that as well, he _loved_ her. It wasn't a question anymore, a feeling to hypothesize and analyze. He _knew,_ in the very core of his soul, he _knew_. Now the only question that remained was, did his epiphany come too late?

AURORA P.O.V.

Aurora woke up with her head on Olive's shoulder and her gloved hand stroking her hair. She didn't realize how tired you could be after crying and gave one more sniffle which let Olive know she was awake.

"How are you feeling?" she asked concerned as she pulled back to look at her. Aurora only shrugged not quite knowing how she felt, then she looked up at Olive with worry.

"Noah." She whispered.

"You're brother?" Olive asked confused.

"He's going to keep sending me letters."

"Miss Peregrine isn't letting us leave the loop anymore, it's too dangerous."  
"I have to get word to him somehow, otherwise he'll keep sending me letters and when I don't reply he'll worry. What if he comes here and there's another hollow? I have to let him know –"  
"It's alright Aurora." Olive said trying to calm her down before she had another panic attack. "I'll let Miss Peregrine know, she'll find someway to contact your brother."

"Thank you." Aurora sniffled as Olive got up and left the room. Aurora got up off the bed, stretched her muscles and went to sit by the window hoping the sunlight would help clear her mind. Shortly after there was a soft knock and Emma got up from her bed to answer it.

"Oh." Aurora heard her whisper in soft shock but she didn't take her gaze away from the window. "I'm not sure she's really up to talking right now."

"Please, Emma. Just give me a moment with her." Aurora froze as she recognized the voice as Millard's. What did he want? Aurora's mind began to spin with questions and she focused on keeping her breathing steady so she wouldn't hyperventilate again. She looked over her shoulder and gave Emma a small nod. Then the blonde left to give the pair some privacy as Millard shut the door behind him. Aurora couldn't look at him for long so she returned her eyes to the window.

"How are you feeling?" she heard Millard ask in an unsure tone of voice. She let out a long sigh.

"Everyone keeps asking me that and honestly, I haven't the slightest idea of how I feel." She told him truthfully then realized that that one sentence was the most she'd said since she'd found- - - she stopped that train of thought before the horrors could come back and haunt her again.

"Did you – I mean, were you and him. . ."

Aurora turned to face him, her eyebrows scrunched together, "No." she said confused, "Why would you think that?"

"When I – when I heard you had left with him I thought –"

"You thought I cared for him?"

"I thought you'd moved on like I wanted you to and . . . and . . I've never felt more pain in my life" His words hung in the air for a silent moment, when it was clear Aurora had no response Millard continued, "Aurora can you ever forgive me? I only pushed you away because I thought it was for your own good. I was a fool. I know now that I want you in my life – _need_ you in my life, by my side, if. . . if you'll have me." With each word he'd stepped closer until they were only a breath apart. Aurora felt him lean in and had to put her hands to his chest and stop him from bringing his lips to hers.

MILLARD P.O.V.

When she stopped him from kissing her Millard felt his whole world shatter like glass.

"It's too late isn't it?" he asked his voice sounding as broken as he felt. "I ruined it. We had a beautiful thing between us and I ruined it."

Aurora was silent for a moment – and it was one of the longest moments of Millard's life – before she spoke.

"I think we've been through a lot today. One of our own is dead and I think the shock is what's playing a heavy hand in your decisions." She gave another sigh as she collected her thoughts, "Millard you either act with your heart or your head and the two contradict each other so much it makes my head spin. What if after the shock wears off your mind kicks in and suddenly your thinking the same thoughts you had the day we broke up?" her voice cracked at the end but before he could intervene Aurora kept speaking, "You broke my heart once, Millard. I wouldn't survive pain like that a second time. I'd rather wait for things to calm down and know you're sure about what you feel then ever go through that pain again."

There was another long silence as he took in her words, the logical side of him whispering in his ear that she did make a very valid point but his heart also spoke up and said he should have known this wouldn't be easy, that he would have to fight for her.

"The way I feel about you will never change, Millard." Aurora continued, "I meant that twenty years ago and I mean it now. I just want to be absolutely sure you know what you want before I open my heart like that again."

By the end of her speech it sounded like she was on the verge of tears and Millard hated that. What he hated more was that _he_ was the cause of them. He had been the one to cause her such pain and now he had to right his wrongs.

"I gave up to easily last time." He said leaning in to whisper in her ear as she turned her gaze to the floor, "I'm not giving up again." he said with determination. "You say I broke your heart." He took a breath, "Aurora healing might be your peculiarity, but I'll be the one to heal your heart. I swear it."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek before leaving the room and he couldn't keep the smile off his face. She may have been trying to hide it but he had seen the small smile that graced her lips and that gave him everything he needed to fix the mess he'd made.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks again to WillowTree1221 for your review!**

 **Susan-black7: it's been a while! Good to see you back! I've missed seeing your reviews!**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

CHAPTER 27

Emma woke up that night to screaming, she sat up in bed and saw Aurora kicking in her sleep, her face was scrunched like she was in pain and every now and then she'd let out a small scream. Emma threw off her covers and ran over to wake up Aurora. She roughly shook the girls shoulder and called her name. Aurora woke with a jolt and it took her a minute to take in her surroundings and realize whatever horror she had seen in her dreams hadn't been real. Miss Peregrine rushed in as Aurora started crying and Emma tried to calm her down.

"What happened?" the headmistress asked wrapped in a floor length dark blue robe.

"I think she had a nightmare." Emma answered as Aurora brought her knees to her chest and sobbed. She was shaking like a leaf and Emma didn't have to ask what her nightmare had been about. Miss Peregrine started rubbing her back but her shaking didn't stop.

"Millard." She whispered.

"Can you fetch him Emma?" Miss Peregrine asked from beside Aurora. Emma nodded and rushed off into the hall. A moment later she came back accompanied by the invisible boy. He was wearing white pajama bottoms with blue stripes and an open white cotton button down. He rushed over to Aurora and Miss Peregrine stood, offering him her place. They both knew that even though things had been rocky between the pair they still shared a deep bond, and Aurora needed that comfort now. He sat beside her and Aurora practically launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder. Millard was stiff and seemed surprised for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and started running his fingers through her hair while he whispered soothing words to her.

"Will you stay?" she asked between sobs and Millard turned to Miss Peregrine. The Bird nodded, usually she wouldn't allow something as scandalous as a boy and a girl sharing a bed but seeing Aurora in such a state was heartbreaking, especially for the headmistress who had come to care for each of the children as her own.

"Of course I'll stay." Millard replied and Aurora was visibly much calmer at that news. Miss Peregrine left the room as Emma returned to her bed. Millard climbed under the covers with Aurora and wrapped his arms around her as she nestled her head in his chest, letting the sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

MILLARD P.O.V.

Millard hated waking up that next morning, as he opened his eyes and saw the sun shining brightly outside the window he realized that all the problems that still laid between Aurora and him had also risen with the sun. He sighed, he would give anything to let that night continue on, to simply lay in that warm bed with Aurora in his arms knowing that out of everyone in that house he was the one she found comfort with. She had turned in the night and now was lying on her back while he was laying on his left side, his right arm still slung over her waist.

He lifted his head and saw that Emma had already woken up, made her bed and left the room to start her day. He turned back to Aurora and just looked at her as the minutes passed and the room grew brighter exposing more of her features. He didn't know how long they stayed like that or at what point Aurora had woken up.

"You're staring, Millard." Was the first thing she said and Millard felt hope rise in his chest, the only way Aurora could know he was staring at her was if they were still just as in tune with each other as they had been twenty years ago.

"I'm gazing." He corrected as she turned onto her right side to face him resting her head in her palm.

"What's the difference?"

"Staring is creepy. Gazing is romantic."

She gave a heavy sigh and sat up, "Thank you for coming last night."

"Of course."

"But it doesn't change what I said yesterday."

Millard felt his heart sink at her words but that small voice in his head reminded him that he did have a lot to make up for, of course it wouldn't be resolved in one night.

"Then why did you ask for me last night?"

Aurora turned her gaze to the sheets and started fiddling with a lose string, "I needed to know you were alright." She said shyly.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" he asked with clear confusion.

"In my nightmare. . . " she took a deep breath, "In my nightmare, it wasn't Victor. . . it was you. I was there and I saw the hollow kill you."

There was silence – except for a bird chirping outside – while Millard thought about what she was saying. How horrible, he thought, to have to find one friend dead then dream of witnessing another die. Couldn't the world just leave his sweet Aurora alone? Why did she continue to suffer, hadn't she already endured enough?

"I'm alright." Was the only thing he managed to say.

"I know. But last night, it was like I couldn't think clearly, I had to know – had to _see_ that you were okay." She said before she got out of bed. Millard grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Aurora –"

"This doesn't change anything." She said though it sounded like she felt sad about it, "I still need time." She explained, "I need you to respect that."

"Take all the time you need." he said before pulling her hand to his lips and kissing it, "But just know I'll wait forever for you."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

AURORA P.O.V.

Aurora met with Miss Peregrine later that day to discuss getting a letter to her brother. The headmistress agreed that Noah had to be warned not to visit the island and to not worry when Aurora stopped writing. Miss Peregrine had offered to deliver the letter to the postman herself, she adamantly refused to let any of her wards leave the safety of the loop after what had happened to Victor.

It took Aurora the entire day to figure out what to tell her brother, it was the hardest thing she'd ever have to write. In the end she was quite pleased, the letter told him everything, every emotion she felt and all that had happened, but she was also quite sad. She was closing a door, a door that connected her to her family, and she didn't know if she'd ever get the chance to open it again.

 _My dear brother Noah,_

 _Something has happened, one of the children here has passed away. He was out in the bog and a wild animal attacked him. The rest of us are safe, our home is_ **far** _from where the beast was. I'm alright but I need to ask – beg really – that you never come here. If something happened to you or your family because you were looking to come visit me I'd never forgive myself. Please just know that I'm alright and I'll miss you dearly. Perhaps one day it will be safe enough for us to write each other again but if not I wish you all the happiness in the world. I hope you live a long and happy life with Anita, kiss your children when you tuck them in at night and tell them their Aunt Aurora loves them dearly._

 _Though there is a silver lining in all this sadness. Millard and I are 'on the mend' I suppose you could say. I'm not sure where we'll end up, together or apart, but he's trying and I sincerely hope my heart can heal enough to allow him back in it. So I leave you with that glimmer of hope and with a heavy heart I have to say goodbye. I hope you'll never forget me, as I can promise I'll never forget you. Tell mother I love her and I'm sorry for all the sadness I must have caused her. You both are always my family and know that nothing, not distance or time, can ever change that._

 _With all my love, your sister,_

 _Aurora Abbott_

 **oOo oOo oOo**

That night after Emma had fallen asleep Aurora still couldn't even bring herself to go near her bed. She was terrified she'd have another nightmare but at the same time she was exhausted and knew she couldn't just give up sleeping. After much internal debating she crept out of her room and silently made her way down the hall. She slowly turned the doorknob and entered Millard's room, even at such a late hour Millard was still awake. He was sitting on his bed in only his pajama bottoms reading a book by the moonlit window. When she entered he turned to her.

"Aurora, what's wrong?" he asked knowing that at this time of night she wasn't here for a social visit.

"I – can I stay with you tonight?" she asked timidly wondering if she was making a mistake.

"Worried about having another nightmare?" he guessed and she nodded.

"I just, I _can't_ wake up like that again. It was terrible enough the first time, I can't keep reliving it."

Millard put down his book and pulled back the covers. She took his invitation as she climbed into bed with him and laid her head on his bare chest. Even after all this time she still found moments where she marveled at his invisibility. To anyone it would look like she was resting her head on nothing but she could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath he took, she could hear his heart beating in his chest and she fell asleep feeling more whole then she had in the past twenty years.


	28. Chapter 28

**Massive thank you to WillowTree1221 and Guest for your reviews. Honestly, I've been a little off my game lately (that's why even though this chapter was pre-written it still took me a week to get the motivation to post it) and seeing your reviews always gives me that extra push to keep going! So again a HUGE thank you! I hope you really enjoy this one!**

CHAPTER 28

Millard spent the next morning running his fingers through Aurora's hair that was fanned across his chest. He took a deep breath inhaling her scent, like fresh blooming flowers on a spring day after a light rain her scent assaulted his senses and muddied his mind. Then Aurora shifted as she began to wake up.

"Morning." Millard greeted her, he only got a small hum in reply as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. Aurora would probably argue that she looked like a mess but Millard couldn't get over how beautiful she looked as daylight streamed in through the window and made her skin glow, he could feel his heart beating faster in his chest as he watched her.

"Thank you for letting me stay here last night." She said getting out of bed and suddenly Millard felt so much colder.

"I'd never turn you away." He replied sweetly sitting on the edge of the mattress. "You know there's nothing I wouldn't give you." He continued and Aurora turned to look at him, "There's nothing I'd ever deny you. I'd move heaven and earth if that's what it took to make you forgive me."

"Millard what did you expect?" Aurora said in exasperation, her voice shaking slightly. "That you'd apologize for something you did twenty years ago and I'd go weak at the knees, fall into your arms and cry? Then we'd just, pick up where we left off and, and spend forever in the loop together." She stuttered as he stood and walked over to her, "Come on Millard, you're the realistic one what did you expect; we'd get a happily ever after like some fairytale?"

"Yes." He said as he took her face gently in his hands, "To everything. . . except I don't want to see you cry anymore."

"Too late." She said as she let him lean in and kiss her. When their lips came together her hands buried themselves in his hair at the nape of his neck. Millard felt a fire erupt within him and let every feeling he'd buried for twenty years pour out into that kiss. Aurora pulled away, keeping her hands on his shoulders, she had tear tracks down her cheeks as she looked at him.

"You really love me again?"

"Again? Who said I stopped the first time?"

"But you –"

"I told you, I was only letting you go because I cared so much about you, if there was a chance you could do better I wanted you to have the freedom to take it."

"And now?" she asked unsure of herself.

"I love you Aurora, its taken twenty years of being without you for my head and my heart to finally agree, but I truly do. I love you with every fiber of my being."

Another tear fell down her face as she smiled, "I love you too Millard."

 **oOo oOo oOo** _ **Five Years Later**_ **oOo oOo oOo**

Aurora and Millard were relaxing under the shade of one of the large trees in the yard, she was reading another book while he worked on his recordings. Instead of going out to do research he'd decided instead to tidy up the notes he'd already taken. Every now and then she'd feel his fingers on her chin and he'd raise her lips to his and kiss her sweetly. The first time she asked him, "What was that for?"

He only shrugged in his jacket and replied, "I just missed kissing you."

She smiled and they both went back to their books. Aurora still couldn't believe how simple it had been for the two of them to fall back into their old patterns. They walked around the island's fields hand in hand enjoying the sunshine September the third always had. Some days Aurora would join Millard on one of the many farms to record what the animals were doing; she could never tag along when Millard studied the people, he never said it but she knew she got in the way. Millard wanted an honest recording of what each person did that repetitive day and only an invisible could get that information. Aurora didn't mind, that absence made the heart grow fonder and upon Millard's return the pair would sneak off to a quiet place and spend a fair amount of time snogging.

One afternoon they simply laid in the grass watching the clouds pass by overhead. Aurora had her head on Millard's shoulder as he ran his fingers through her hair. Then he kissed her temple before whispering in her ear, "I will love you forever."

Aurora giggled, "Forever is an awfully long time you know." She sighed as she nuzzled against him.

"Not long enough."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

After twenty years it was almost like they were afraid to be apart for very long, that's probably what led to them sharing a room. At first Aurora had continued to spend the night with Millard because she was afraid her nightmares would come back but after several months she realized it was more than that, she was afraid to be away from _him_. She'd either sneak into his room or he'd sneak into hers. Emma was the only one who knew and she hadn't said anything because she thought they just looked so sweet together. They didn't do anything scandalous or inappropriate, Aurora would just relax in Millard's embrace and fall asleep in his arms, which he'd wind tightly around her waist.

In the morning whoever woke up first would wait for the other one to wake before they'd kiss and part to get ready for breakfast. Aurora loved the days when Millard would wake up first, those were the mornings she'd wake up to his fingers running through her hair or hearing him hum 'Run Rabbit'. One morning she'd woken up to his face buried in her hair and when she giggled and asked him what he was doing he simply said he'd liked the way she smelled. Aurora had blushed because she knew first thing in the morning she couldn't smell too good, she hadn't even brushed her teeth yet! But Millard argued that her natural smell was the greatest thing in the world, like fresh blooming flowers on a spring day after a light rain. She'd called him silly and got up to leave so she could be on time for breakfast and looked over her shoulder when she heard him move. He'd rolled over onto her side of his bed – she could tell by the way the sheets had twisted around his legs – and she heard him inhale with his face buried in her pillow as if he thought his argument needed emphasis. Aurora thought it odd, how twenty years could pass by so slowly without him, then these past five together again could pass so quickly.


	29. Chapter 29

**A huge thanks to WillowTree1221, 12ScooterBear74 and marianafilhadomar for your reviews! Hopefully this wasn't too long of a wait for you guys, I hope you enjoy it!**

CHAPTER 29

In addition to writing his book Millard was now insisting on continuing his education. After long discussions with Miss Peregrine and several letters to the Council of Ymbrynes Millard had finally been allowed to participate in an abroad study program. The Council would enroll him in programs of his choosing at different schools in the UK and Millard would receive and submit his assignments through the mail – which Miss Peregrine would retrieve as she still wasn't letting any of them leave the loop, even after Millard had volunteered to go nude so no hollow could see him.

Millard's aptitude for learning amazed Aurora as he breezed through assignments that made her head spin. Not only that but Millard was working at an incredible pace, in the past five years he'd already completed five different degrees in the fields of mathematics, science and literature and had received his EdD, and his MBCh. He was taking on course loads that even Albert Einstein wouldn't be able to compete with. Several of his professors begged to meet him in person and it broke Millard's heart to decline – under the rouse that he had an incurable disease and couldn't be around anyone other than his team of doctors.

Aurora had worried that comparing his peculiarity to a disease might upset Millard but once she saw how much work he was speeding through she realized his brain probably didn't have room to worry about being offended. Of course, Millard did take time off between semesters and that was when he had his focus on Aurora. During the school year Aurora didn't mind coming in second to Millard's studies, she knew that learning was a big part of who Millard was and she wasn't going to do anything to change that. Besides, it gave Aurora more free time to spend with the others. Claire, in particular, had grown quite a sisterly bond to Aurora and stayed by her side most of the day. Aurora would help her brush out her hair in the morning and reshape the perfect blonde curls, they'd pick flowers in the garden together, Aurora would teach her a few simple melodies on the piano and she'd earned a permanent place at Claire and Bronwyn's tea parties. Aurora had worried that there might be rift between her and Bronwyn, she was afraid the young peculiar would blame Aurora for her brother's death. Thankfully, the little girl didn't hold a grudge, she knew that if Aurora could have changed it she would have.

After a night of heavy studying Millard walked into Claire and Bronwyn's room to find Aurora finishing up reading them one of the _Tales of the Peculiar_.

"Such was the fate of all the villagers. All, but farmer Hayworth, who kept his limbs and lived in his little house and farmed his swamp like he always had. He didn't bother his new neighbors and they didn't bother him. He had everything he needed and so did they. And they lived happily ever after." she finished the last line of the tale of the Splendid Cannibals by heart as she walked from one bed to the next tucking the covers around the now sleeping girls. Aurora was so good with children, she had this certain twinkle in her eye when she was with them. It saddened Aurora that since living in a loop she was denied the chance to have children of her own one day, and it wasn't just the loop, there were other problems. Even if she did have a child the odds were that they'd be born normal, unable to live in a loop. She would have to face the same decision Millard once had before Aurora discovered her peculiarity – stay with the child and risk drawing a hollowgast to them and putting their life in danger, or give up the child for their own good. Aurora didn't like either option so she'd always push her sadness aside and redirect her focus to whatever Claire and Bronwyn were doing. Watching the two young girls always cheered her up and warmed her heart.

"You do beautifully with them darling." Millard told her as she exited the room and closed the door quietly before they made their way to Millard's room.

"Thank you." She replied softly leaning up and giving him a quick kiss. Millard chuckled and Aurora's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"What?"

"That was my chin." He said holding back more quiet laughter. Aurora blushed, extremely embarrassed and her eyes turned to the floor. She felt Millard's hand cup her chin and raise her face to look at him again. "These are my lips." he said gently as he pulled her mouth to his. Aurora's arms wound around his neck as she raised herself up on her toes so she could move her lips more urgently against his. Millard barely had enough of a clear mind to reach out and close his bedroom door before he wound his arms around her waist.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

A few nights later Aurora walked into Millard's room to find him lying on the floor face down, it took her a moment to realize he was doing push ups.

"Millard I didn't know you worked out?" she asked confused.

"Because I didn't." he replied between breaths.

'Then why the change in routine?" she asked taking a seat at his desk right beside where his feet were.

"I was researching for one of my assignments and found that current day research has shown that physical activity stimulates various brain chemicals and being active boosts high-density lipoprotein and decreases unhealthy triglycerides." By this point in his explanation Aurora was already regretting asking the bloody question. She should have known only Millard could make exercise sound like a heavily researched scientific activity.

"This keeps your blood flowing smoothly, which decreases risk of cardiovascular diseases. It also delivers oxygen and nutrients to your tissues and helps your cardiovascular system work more efficiently." He panted as he continued his work out. At this point Aurora had started to tune him out, as he continued talking and exercising she noticed that she'd spent most of Millard's monologue staring at his backside as his body moved up and down. She blushed redder than Olive's hair and snapped herself out of it, turning to look at something else – anything else- in the room. Thank bird, he was facing away from her and didn't notice.

"Researchers also found that physical activity not only can boost the size of the hippocampus but stimulates the release of growth factors and chemicals in the brain that affect the health of brain cells, the growth of new blood vessels in the brain, and even the abundance and survival of new brain cells." He said, his panting increasing.

"Millard don't forget to breathe, love." Aurora warned noticing that his detailed explanation wasn't allowing him enough air that he needed while exercising. He stopped mid-push up and got off the floor turning to her.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting long winded explanations and exercise don't mix." He laughed breathlessly and leaned forward to give her a quick peck on the lips. "I'm going to take a shower, I'm covered in sweat." Aurora could tell by the way his cotton tee shirt clung to his skin. _Why did that make her heart beat faster?_

"Alright, I'm going to head to the library." _Maybe find a book that can explain this absurd reaction!_

"Didn't you just come from there?" Millard asked.

"I did." She stumbled for words, "But, I just remembered something else I forgot to look up." She quickly explained and left the room which had suddenly felt so much hotter. _For birds sake Aurora he was only exercising! Don't get all flustered like a schoolgirl, you're nearly sixty!_


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

 **Thanks again to WillowTree1221, 12ScooterBear74 and marianafilhadomar for your reviews, we're officially at the start of the book! So I hope you enjoy my book/movie mash-up. I couldn't decide which I liked better so I used scenes from both!**

 **AN: From this point forward there are several parts taken straight from the book/movie so in case it wasn't obvious I'm NOT Ransom Riggs! This ALL belongs to him I'm just borrowing some pieces. Aurora and any original plotlines are, of course, mine.**

" _Like anything that changes you forever, splits your life in two halves: the Before and After." { Jacob Portman, pg 8 book 1}_

MILLARD P.O.V.

Miss Peregrine had called all of the children into the parlor for a meeting, which was so unlike her Millard knew that whatever she wanted to speak to them about must be urgent. He sat with Aurora on the piano bench as the other peculiars took seats on the couch and chairs. Miss Peregrine remained standing wringing her hands in front of her obviously trying to find the best way to phrase her news.

"I'm sure all of you remember Abe?" she asked seeming hesitant. Many of the children perked up at the mention of their old friend, the only one who didn't seem too happy was Emma who turned her gaze to the floor.

"Is he back?" Hugh asked excitedly, his bees buzzing around him.

"Not Abe." Miss Peregrine corrected, "His grandson, Jacob." The room grew quiet, the knowledge of Abe having a grandson threw into sharp relief just how long they'd all been in the loop. Millard peered at the calendar Miss Peregrine kept in the parlor that tracked the present day. The top read 2011, _dear bird_ he thought, _that made him 86, Aurora 83._

"I saw him arrive yesterday and need a group to go and retrieve him."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

AURORA P.O.V.

In the end it was Emma, Olive, the twins, Claire, Bronwyn and Millard who were the group going through the loop. Aurora still had the occasional nightmare about _that_ day and decided to stay. As they all headed for the loop Hugh spoke up.

"Bet he'll have questions, probably shouldn't tell'em too much."

"Hugh has a point." Olive agreed, "We don't want to scare him off." There was a murmur of agreement, the twins nodded their heads and Enoch scoffed.

"If he can't handle it then he shouldn't be here." He said sourly before trudging off to his room, Olive watched him go with a sad look in her eyes.

"Enoch!" Hugh called after him making the dead riser stop and turn.

"Promise." Hugh demanded, the few bees buzzing around his head seemed to stir up in the boys anger. Enoch scoffed again rolling his eyes.

"Fine." He agreed reluctantly before stuffing his hands in his pockets and storming off again.

The group continued on to the loop entrance while they all discussed what not to tell Jacob Portman. They knew they couldn't say a word about wights or hollows. Hugh also added that they shouldn't mention Victor either which made Bronwyn sniffle and Aurora hold tighter to Millard's arm. Once Hugh had gotten everyone to swear to the pact he and Fiona went their separate ways and headed for the garden where Fiona was working on a new shrub and Hugh was helping by having his bees pollinate it.

Horace and Aurora said farewell to the others when they reached the cairn. Horace wished them luck and Aurora and Millard shared a sweet kiss before he entered the tunnel with the others and was transported to the present. Aurora stared into the dark tunnel and almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Horace was looking at her with an assuring smile.

"They'll be back in a jiffy Aurora. Nothing bad will happen, trust me." He said tapping a finger to his temple. She took a deep breath and smiled back, "Thank you Horace."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

MILLARD P.O.V.

Abe had a strange grandson.

And coming from Millard, who'd seen his fair share of strange that was saying something.

They'd found Jacob in their present day home, Millard hadn't been there since the ordeal with Victor. But any second thoughts he was having about tagging along were forgotten when poor Jacob ended up tripping and knocking himself out. Luckily they'd brought Bronwyn along and she was more than happy to help bring Jacob to the loop entrance. They'd sent Claire on ahead to let Miss Peregrine know they'd be a bit later than expected but all was well. Her original reason for sending so many of them to retrieve Jacob was in case of another hollow and the headmistress believed there was strength in numbers. Jacob seemed to come to just as Bronwyn plopped him in the grass. He groaned a bit before he noticed them and jumped up in surprise.

"You're Emma." He said sounding shocked but at the same time relived, though Millard didn't quite know why. "And, uh, the twins! Olive a-and Bronwyn." The he turned to Millard with a somewhat delirious smile, "He's Millard!"

"Mm-hmm." Millard confirmed tipping his cap before Jacob's expression became confused.

"No you're dead. All of you, you're all dead. I mean he's – he's invisible, but he's, he's still dead."

"None of us are dead." Millard corrected him but the confusion on Jacob's face became fear.

"Oh my god– am I dead?!"

"No." Emma replied now looking just as confused as Jacob had a moment ago.

"You, you called me Abe. In the house, why?"

"You looked like him, just for a moment. Before you started screaming, running away and concussing yourself."

"Wait, what's happening?"

"We're waiting until the coast is clear before we go into the loop." Emma explained as Olive ushered Jacob inside the tunnel.

"You never know who might be watching." She said cautiously.

"Wait before we, before we go into what?"

"Please Jake, Miss Peregrine's waiting. She saw you on the ferry, she sent us to get you." Emma continued as they all entered the tunnel. They'd made it to the dead end and were pulled back into the loop, Jake came with them so Miss Peregrine was right when she said he was peculiar, though Millard had noticed Emma had begun looking at the boy with suspicion. It didn't help when Jake took off like a bat out of hell.

"Damn it." Emma cursed before turning to the others, "Olive and Millard with me, the rest of you go back home we'll be along in a moment."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Next thing Millard knew he and Emma were hiding in a house with a passed out Jake – again. Millard made a mental note to have Aurora check his head for injuries upon their return. Apparently, finding yourself in the midst of world war two was traumatic enough to cause fainting in the light hearted, because according to Emma that's exactly what happened when she'd found Jake. He certainly inherited Abe's ability to locate trouble and had a bad run-in with the locals who thought he was a German spy. Realizing he was no longer in the present he'd lost consciousness, which was right around when Emma found him. Millard had stripped off his clothes and left them with Olive who was trying to find a means of transport they could 'borrow' to get back home. Meanwhile Emma had some ridiculous notion that the boy in front of them was a wight, which was why she had tied Jake's hands to the cooking range.

"He _must_ be a wight. Can you imagine any relative of Abe's being so perfectly clueless?"

"Can you imagine a wight?"

"I can imagine a wight _faking_ it." She replied as Jake groaned re-entering consciousness. "Well, look who's up!" Emma said, her voice laced with sarcasm. "That was quite the performance you gave earlier. I particularly enjoyed the fainting. I'm sure the theatre lost a fine actor when you chose to devote yourself instead to murder and cannibalism."

"Emma, please." He said picking up a cup of water and bringing it over to Jake.

"Have some water." He offered, "Can't have you dying before we get you back to the headmistress, now can we?"

Jake reached for the cup and nearly dropped it when his finger brushed Millard's hand. Meeting new people was always the hardest part in Millard's eyes. Living with Aurora and his friends, people who were used to his peculiarity, it was easy to forget he was invisible. Then someone new would come along and look around with wide eyes trying to figure out where his voice was coming from, they'd bump into him because they weren't expecting him to be standing where he was, or they'd sit on him because they didn't look first for a divot in the couch cushions. Meeting new people threw into sharp relief how abnormal Millard was, he did his best not to feel too bad about it but it did always bring him a touch of sadness.

Then there were angry voices outside and Millard moved to the window and parted the blinds an inch.

"What's happening?" Emma asked in an urgent whisper.

"They're searching the houses. We can't stay here much longer."

"Well, we can't very well go out there!" she hissed.

"I think perhaps we can. Just to be certain, though, let me consult my book." It took him only a moment to find what he was looking for, "As I suspected! We have only to wait a minute or so and then we can walk straight out the front door."

"Are you mad? We'll have every one of those knuckle draggers on us with brick bats!"

"Not if we're less interesting than what's about to happen. I assure you, this is the best opportunity we'll have for hours." He explained showing Emma the page of notes in his book. She quickly scanned through it until she found what he did, "Oh Millard, that's brilliant!"  
"And you said my studies were a waste of time."

"Would we be able to get a head start if we snuck out the back?"

"Perhaps but it'd be a gamble."

"With what's about to happen I'm in a betting mood."

Emma untied Jake and they made their way to the back door. Before they made it the front door opposite them was kicked in and the man in front yelled, "There 'e is!"

The men charged but a moment later Millard rushed into action. He threw mugs and plates, knocked over tables and threw buckets of water at the men. He sacked the men's heads with pillowcases and blankets and made a huge hullabaloo as Emma and Jake ran out the back. Then he heard a new voice shout, "Come on!" and looked to see Olive with one rubber glove in her mouth. Knowing he only had moments before the building was coated in flames he stuck a roasting pot over a man's head and dashed out the front door while Olive set the back door on fire.

He leapt into the horse and trap Olive had waiting outside and people rushed about, some desperate to put out the fire others looking to the sky in fear as a squadron of Nazi bombers flew over Cairnholm.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you again to 12ScooterBear74, WillowTree1221 and marianafilhadomar for your reviews! Glad to see everyone is enjoying the movie/book mash up version! If there's anything from the book the movie left out that you really wanted to see let me know and I'll do my best to work it in!**

 **12ScooterBear74: I also did notice the continuity error in the movie, how Claire sees Jake in the house but then is replaced by Bronwyn at the loop entrance. I tried to do my best to smooth that over. Jake doesn't see Millard in the house either so maybe Millard and Bronwyn were in another room at the time. Then they send Claire back and that's why she's not there when Jake regains consciousness. I tried to work that angle to explain the Claire/Bronwyn switch.**

CHAPTER 31

" _Millard, his name was. Funny kid. Sometimes he'd say, 'Hey Abe, I know what you did today,' and he'd tell you where you'd been, what you had to eat, if you picked your nose when you thought nobody was looking. Sometimes he'd follow you, quiet as a mouse, with no clothes on so you couldn't see him – just watching!" { Abe Portman, pg 11 book 1}_

"I can't believe you're real! You're all real!" Jake exclaimed.

"We have been trying to tell you." Emma said as she switched places with Olive and took the reigns. Once they were situated the redhead passed him his clothes which she'd been kind enough to fold into a neat pile.

"But a bomb drops on you in 1940." Jake said confused.

"It _is_ 1940." Olive explained.

"September third 1940." Millard expanded upon her answer as he dressed.

"All day every day." Emma chimed in, "It's our loop."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

AURORA P.O.V.

Claire returned by herself only ten minutes after the group had left, she explained to Miss Peregrine that the others were running later than expected but there was no trouble. The little girl then pulled Aurora by the hand and they both went outside to play with Hugh and Fiona. Bronwyn and the twins returned six minutes later and they all settled on playing a game of tag. Horace, who was sitting under one of Fiona's sculptured shrubs complained every time one of the children ran by him too quickly or too close and kicked up grass onto his pressed trousers.

Midway through their game Fiona realized she was late for helping Miss Peregrine prepare supper and ran off before the headmistress could get too upset with her. Shortly after Millard joined them outside and Hugh challenged him to a rematch at soccer, he was still sore about losing to Millard the last time they played. Millard gave Aurora a quick kiss and stripped off his jacket before running after Hugh. Bronwyn also excused herself knowing Miss Peregrine would be expecting her to help in the vegetable garden.

That left Aurora with Claire and the twins, the twins had already started a game of patty cake so Aurora and Claire began picking flowers to decorate the table at supper. Claire had picked a vibrant blue flower with delicate petals and gently handed it to Aurora, "It's pretty like you."

Aurora smiled and took the flower, "Thank you Claire." She said just as Miss Peregrine entered the yard accompanied by who she assumed was Jacob Portman. He was dressed so differently than Aurora had expected and she silently thanked bird above that the current century's fashion sense wasn't so drastic and vibrant as past decades. The pair walked over to the twins who were now fighting over a stuffed bear. Miss Peregrine took the teddy and pulled it in two with her talon like fingers before handing each twin a half. Claire pulled Aurora over to Jake with one hand, her small bouquet of purple flowers in her other hand.

"This is Claire and Aurora." Miss Peregrine introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you." Aurora smiled and Jake gave a small smile and nod in return. Then Claire and the twins ran off to the seesaw and Aurora followed. Claire handed her the flowers she'd been holding as she grabbed the seesaw and helped propel the twins from side to side.

"Stop cheating Hugh!" Aurora heard Millard shout and turned to see him swatting at bees that swarmed his unseen head. Then he ran after Hugh and gave him a shove.

"Millard that's a foul again!" Hugh complained as the ball flew into the mouth of the tyrannosaurus rex shrub.

"No it wasn't. Ref?" he asked trying to get a second opinion from Horace who looked annoyed.

"If you two can't play soccer without squabbling I do wish you wouldn't play at all."

"Don't you know what a referee is?" Hugh asked as his bees began crawling over his face. Then the two tried jumping high enough to reach the ball, when that didn't work Hugh tried jumping on Millard's back. When that also failed Aurora took pity on them and walked over to try and help.

"Try harder!" Hugh shouted.

"Why don't you just get Fiona to help?" Aurora offered.

"Because it embarrasses Hugh." Millard said earning a punch in the arm from the smaller boy.

"What?" Millard asked defensively, "You've had a crush on her since she came to our loop. Will you just bloody tell her already?"

Hugh put his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground but Fiona was already on her way over.

"Hey Fi." Aurora called, "Can you help the boys get their ball down?"

"In a minute." She replied quickening her pace and heading to Miss Peregrine, Emma and Jake. "Miss Peregrine there's a policeman at the door he says it's about Old Man Martin's house!" she called before joining the others. She grabbed the shrub by its tail and concentrated. Then the t-rex's jaw opened and the ball fell into the grass.

"Thanks Fi." Hugh said picking up the ball and tossing it between his hands.

"What happened to Mr. Martin's house?" Aurora asked.

"When Emma, Olive and Millard went after Jake apparently they got into a bit of trouble they neglected to tell us about. Olive set the house on fire after Millard started throwing dishes and furniture around." She said then joined Hugh as they kicked the ball back and forth. Aurora turned to Millard with her jaw hanging open in shock. Millard was fixing the cuffs of his shirt trying to avoid looking at her.

"You're a troublemaker Millard." She said quite frankly.

"It's an invisible thing." He shrugged.

"No it isn't." she said approaching him and lifting his chin so he'd look at her, she had the faintest hint of a smile on her face so Millard knew he wasn't in too much trouble with her. "It's a Millard thing."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

When they all sat at the dinner table that evening Aurora could hear among the chatter all the questions the children had for Jake about himself and the future. She sat in her usual seat, Claire on her left and to her right an empty chair followed by Hugh, then Olive, and finally the twins. Millard sat across from Claire tapping his silverware against the table when Jake and Emma walked in. Everyone grew silent at their arrival and Miss Peregrine welcomed them with a smile.

Jake seemed nervous but Aurora could see his curious nature as he watched Emma buckle herself into her chair. Unfortunately, while he was distracted he almost sat on Millard.

"Hey! Excuse me!" he shouted as Jake jumped back, his ears turning red.

"Millard," Miss Peregrine scolded, "Go and put some clothes on. Polite persons do not take their supper in the nude."

"Alright, alright." Millard caved in as the children snickered and the door swung open and shut in his departure.

"You can sit. . . here. . Jake." Olive's offer fizzled out as Jake took a seat next to Emma.

"Look at Enoch." Horace spoke up noticing the sour look on the older boy's face. "He's jealous."

"Why would I be jealous? Olive can go marry Jake for all I care." He grumbled.

"Don't be mean Enoch she doesn't want to, she's just excited to have a visitor." Fiona defended the red head.

"No one is marrying anybody." Miss Peregrine said calling attention, though at her words Aurora swore she saw the headmistresses eyes dart in her direction for a brief moment. "Now eat up your food before it gets cold." She said taking a seat and everyone dug in.

"Hugh!" Olive cried as a swarm of bees escaped his mouth and buzzed about the room.

"Where's your net?" Emma asked swatting at bees. Hugh looked reluctant but still grabbed his hat from beneath his seat sucking in the hive of bees. Fiona and Olive both had questions for Jake but Miss Peregrine quickly saved him from the others interrogation with a short tempered line about 'living in the good old here and now.'

"Claire why aren't you eating?" she asked when she noticed the young girl hadn't touched a morsel.

"She's embarrassed in front of Jake." Aurora whispered to the headmistress but Jake still heard and encouraged Claire to eat. After a wink from Miss Peregrine and a bright smile from Aurora the little girl smiled and picked up the goose leg in front of her. She raised her curls and let her back mouth devour the flesh from the bone before smiling and returning the leg to her plate. Aurora took a napkin and dabbed the sharp teeth clean of drippings as Horace asked, "So Jake what's your peculiarity?"

"Oh." Jake stumbled over his answer, "Um, I'm, I'm not peculiar." He said with caution as if he might offend them. _Odd._ Aurora thought as she cut the large grapes on Claire's plate so they wouldn't roll when she tried to stab them with her fork., _He hadn't discovered his peculiarity yet?_

"And that my friends is why he will not be staying with us, no matter how hard we try to persuade him." Enoch said with an edge in his tone. There was a lot of hectic back and forth as the others discussed whether Jake wanted to stay or not. Aurora didn't see why none of them could notice how uncomfortable Jake looked as they talked like he wasn't even in the room. Aurora wished she had some way to kick them all under the table, sometimes they didn't know how strong they were coming on. "Why would he if he doesn't have to?" Enoch continued, "He can live out there. Grow older, have a good time instead. He'll leave, just like his grandfather did."

Emma looked appalled as she slammed down her silverware, unbuckled herself and stormed out of the room.

"Excuse me." Millard said as he side stepped Emma on his way back to the dinner table, "Where's she going?" he asked as he pulled out the empty chair beside Aurora.

"That wasn't nice Enoch." Miss Peregrine scolded, "You know perfectly well why Abe left us."

"To join the army." Hugh piped up pointing to the others, silently reminding them of their pact.

"And then he met a lady and had a nice wedding cake and a lovely little baby." Bronwyn added in.

"Children." Miss Peregrine said obviously trying to keep her composure, "I know you'd all like a new friend, but I'm sure Jake has plenty of his own back in Florida."

Just then the phone rang and the children all looked around at each other knowing who was on the line. Usually Abe's phone call was the highlight of their evening but with Jake here it seemed tense somehow. "I think, you should all get ready for movie time while I answer that." Miss Peregrine said standing and heading for the door.

"But you always let us stay for it." Claire whined which caused the headmistress to turn and look at them all sharply before continuing out of the room. When she left they all got out of their seats and went to put their pajamas on. Aurora helped Claire out of her seat as she heard Millard mumble in discontent next to her, "But I just got here."


	32. Chapter 32

**A massive thank you to WillowTree1221, 12ScooterBear74, marianafilhadomar and susan-black7 for your reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much as the last one!**

CHAPTER 32

" _It was an enchanted place, designed to keep kids safe from the monsters, on an island where the sun shone everyday and nobody ever got sick or died." { Abe Portman, pg 9 book 1}_

Aurora helped Claire out of her dress and into her pink pajamas before she wrapped a light mint green robe around herself and joined the others downstairs. When they got there Olive was just starting the fire and Claire ran to sit beside Bronwyn. Aurora took a seat on the opposite couch with Jake and Emma as Millard entered with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Yours has extra marshmallows Jake."

"Millard, put some pajamas on." Emma reminded him.

"It's too hot in here!" he complained still cranky about not having a chance to finish his supper. He took a seat next to Aurora, the couch cushions sinking under his weight. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his side.

"Stop moaning." Horace sneered placing his monocle to his eye as Miss Peregrine turned out the light.

Immediately the space above the fireplace lit up as Horace's dreams played like a motion picture. It began with the usual: clothes and Aurora tuned it out as she listened to Millard's steady breathing. Her attention returned to the screen when there was a sound like a woman evilly laughing and the scene turned into a round room. In the center was a large cage filled with exotic birds and people sat in a circle around it. The two closest turned in their chairs and Aurora's heart jumped into her throat when she saw they had pure white eyes. Next three men – wights – came around a corner in a brick walled tunnel with a woman strapped to a vertical gurney. The woman was older and had white hair with black streaks in it and looked with worry between the men's expressionless faces before she let out a bird call. The children gasped as Fiona said, "An ymbryne. Who is she? Miss Peregrine, do you know her?"

"Don't be silly." Hugh said with bees crawling on his face, "Horace must've just had a bad dream that's all."

Aurora curled into Millard's side further and felt his arms tighten around her. She didn't pay attention after that and re-focused on Millard's breathing again. Though shortly after Miss Peregrine turned the light back on.

"That's quite enough of that, thank you Horace."

While they talked about whether Jake was going to stay the night Olive suggested, "Will you at least stay to see the reset Jake? It's really quite spectacular." The children all jumped at the idea, except Enoch who threw his head back and groaned.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Millard was the first one on the lawn, now wearing a robe and boots and Aurora had to rush to keep up with him. The reset was one of Millard's favorite things in the loop and Aurora remembered the first time he'd told her about it. It had been right after he'd saved her from those terrible men in the alley and he'd sung 'Run Rabbit' to cheer her up. Soon all the children had joined them with their masks as Miss Peregrine set up the clock and record player. As 'Run Rabbit' began she turned to her wards and nodded as they all pulled their masks over their faces.

' _Run rabbit, run rabbit, run run, run. Don't give the farmer his fun, fun, fun.'_ The song played as the sky behind the house lit up as bombs went off in the distance.

' _He'll get by without his rabbit pie.'_ The first bomber flew overhead and the children's heads all lifted to watch them pass. ' _So run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run.'_ The melody continued as the final plane passed over the house and dropped its bomb. The projectile plummeted to the earth and Jake became very obviously worried as it neared the roof. Before it could make contact with a single shingle Miss Peregrine stopped her pocket watch. The bomb froze in midair for a moment before she rewound time and sent the bomb and raindrops back into the sky. The clouds lightened as the sun re-rose and fell in reverse and soon they were back to the early hours of September second 1940.

Miss Peregrine pulled off her mask and smiled at them looking quite pleased. The children pulled off their masks – Millard helped Aurora with hers, always the gentleman – and they returned to the house for the night. ' _So run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run'_

 **oOo oOo oOo**

MILLARD P.O.V.

Millard was up late again that night going over his notes. He was so close to completing his book he could almost taste it! Then the door to his bedroom opened slowly and Aurora poked her head in. She smiled and entered, carefully closing the door behind her being sure not to make a sound. In her hand was a plate with a napkin over it covering whatever she'd brought.

"I know you didn't get a chance to eat much at supper, what with everything that was going on." She said pulling the napkin off the plate and revealing a few slices of goose, some mashed potatoes and a chunk of Fiona's massive carrot.

"You're too good for me darling." He said smiling and taking the plate. Aurora smiled and took her book from his shelf. He picked up the utensils she'd carefully balanced on the plate and dug in as he noticed what Aurora had started reading and rolled his eyes. _Tales of the Peculiar_.

"Why do you read that nonsense?" he asked holding the napkin in front of his lips so she wouldn't see the food in his mouth. She shrugged not taking her eyes from the page.

"I think they're fascinating."

"They're for children."

She paused before closing the book and looking at him, "Did you notice how differently Jake pronounces your name?" she asked changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" he asked finishing the goose and starting on the mashed potatoes and carrot slice.

"The American accent removes the long _a_. The way he said it sounds like a duck." She said her nose scrunching in distaste. Millard couldn't keep from laughing and had to stop chewing or risk choking on his food.

"That would be a _mallard_ , darling." He said between chuckles.

"How do you know – stupid question." She stopped herself shaking her head which he found incredibly cute, "I just think it sounds better the british way, Mill _ard._ " She said enunciating the _A_. "Don't you think?"

He put down his fork and knife and sat next to her on the bed and put his lips to her ear, "I think my name sounds best when _you_ say it." He said as he kissed up and down her neck.

"Millard." She said in a knock-it-off kind of way.

"See." He said between kisses, he didn't stop until he left a mark just beneath her ear, under her jaw. "I don't see why it bothers you so much."

She shrugged, "It's just one of those things that makes no logical sense but still just gets under your skin and annoys the living daylights out of you. Don't you feel that way about anything?" she asked turning to him. He looked down at the comforter and sneered.

"Incorrect punctuation."

Aurora giggled, "You're impossible."

"And you love that about me."

"I love everything about you." She said before leaning in and kissing him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks again to 12ScooterBear74, susan-black7 and marianafilhadomar for your reviews! And don't worry guys I currently have up to chapter 42 done and ready for posting so the frequent updates will stay strong!**

CHAPTER 33

" _We weren't like other people. We were peculiar." {Abe Portman, pg 10 book 1}_

"What's this? Are you guys putting on a play?" Jake asked the next day when Emma brought him back. The pair sat beside Aurora as Jake kept asking questions that made Emma roll her eyes.

"You'll see." Then a whistle blew and the curtain opened revealing a straw boater hat floating atop a red and white striped suit.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Millard called, "It gives me the upmost pleasure to present to you a performance like no other in history! A show of such unrivaled daring, of such accomplished magicianship, that you simply won't believe your eyes! Good citizens, I give you Miss Peregrine and her Peculiar Children!" The children around the makeshift stage applauded as Millard tipped his hat.

"For our first illusion I will produce Miss Peregrine herself!" Aurora couldn't help but smile as she remembered when the children excitedly performed this same show for her when she first came to the loop. They had been so excited to see a new face and Aurora had immensely enjoyed the show. She remembered Millard's opening speech being not as loud and a bit muffled as he skipped through it as fast as he could. Fiona had whispered in her ear that he must be nervous to perform in front of her, which had made Aurora blush.

Now she applauded with everyone else as Millard removed his striped suit and juggled glass bottles. It always made Aurora smile when Millard took a break from all the books and logic and just had good, old fashioned, goofy fun with the others. After Millard Emma performed a gravity defying gymnastics routine on parallel bars. Olive took to the stage next and removed her gloves, made fire in her palm, swallowed it, and blew it out again without a single burn. Bronwyn lifted boulders three times her size, then Fiona came out with a long planter filled with dirt. "Flight of the Bumblebee" played while she made daisies pop out of the dirt in tune with the rhythm. Then Hugh joined her on stage and opened his mouth letting his bees out to pollinate the flowers she'd grown.

"Aren't you going to perform?" Jake asked Aurora who shook her head.

"They toured around before the loop, I was never a part of it. Besides with my peculiarity someone would have to get hurt before I could make them better. It's just a bit too morbid to be entertaining, and I'd rather no one get hurt on my account."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

After the show they all had a decadent lunch of goose sandwiches and chocolate pudding. When they were all stuffed to the point of exploding Emma sat up in the grass and asked if they'd like to go swimming.

"Out of the question." Millard groaned as he leaned against Aurora, his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his neatly trimmed hair. "I'm stuffed like a Christmas turkey." Olive might have been the one who could play with flames but it was Emma who had the fiery spirit. After ten minutes of persisting she'd talked Hugh, Fiona, Bronwyn and Horace into joining her and Jake at the beach. Aurora was content to just sit with Millard and have a lazy afternoon but once he saw everyone leaving he jumped up and scolded them for trying to leave him and Aurora behind.

As they headed for town Jake voiced his concerns about the townspeople recognizing him from yesterday. After Emma assured him it was no problem Horace spoke up about Jake's odd future clothes and they wrapped a towel around him to keep the town from becoming suspicious. When he saw how the people were going about their repetitive day as thought nothing had happened he said, "You guys must know a lot about what goes on around here. Like yesterday, with the planes."

"It's Millard who knows everything." Hugh said.

"It's true." Millard added, "In fact, I'm in the midst of compiling the world's first complete account of one day in the life of a town, as experienced by everyone in it. Every action, every conversation, every sound made by each of the one hundred fifty-nine human and three hundred thirty-two animal residents of Cairnholm, minute by minute, sunup to sundown."

"That's incredible." Jake said in awe.

"I can't help but agree. In just forty-seven years I've already observed half of the animals and nearly all of the humans."

"He spent three years on pigs alone!" Hugh said as he dove into what he thought were ridiculous facts Millard had collected.

"Notes are absolutely essential to the process," Millard explained patiently, "But I can understand your jealousy Hugh. It promises to be a work unprecedented in the history of academic scholarship. "

"It'll also be unprecedented in the history of dull things." Emma said. "It'll be the dullest thing ever written!"

Aurora wanted to say something but Millard, sensing her change in mood, put his arm around her in a silent gesture telling her to relax. Instead of responding to Emma's statement he simply started pointing out things the people would do seconds before they actually did them. Jake turned to Millard – or rather the space next to Aurora -and told him how impressed he was.

"I'm glad someone appreciates my work." Was his reply before Aurora cleared her throat loud enough for him to hear and he turned to her.

"Well of course you darling, you don't only appreciate my work - you inspire it." He said before kissing her cheek.

"Great, I'll start blaming that pig nonsense on you." Hugh muttered under his breath.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

As their day at the beach progressed Emma eventually asked Jake about the future. What was it like? What did people eat, drink, wear? When would sickness and death be overcome by science? He told them about some moments in history like the moon landing, the Berlin Wall, Vietnam but his brief explanations led Aurora to believe that Jake wasn't the best student, though she kept that thought to herself.

It was the technology of his time that fascinated them all the most. They had air conditioning in their houses that kept them cool by blowing in cold air on a hot day. The televisions that they had heard of were no longer large boxes that a family only had one of, they were now flat and wide and Jake's family had one in almost every room! They traveled by air more often than train and thousands of people used this air travel daily! The army now fought with small robots that flew – called drones and they all carried small phones, sometimes even children had them, which Aurora thought was silly.

Jake even pulled his out of his pocket to show them – though it didn't work Aurora was still in awe. She held it in her hand as Millard looked at it over her shoulder.

"A whole telephone, that huge box we have hung on our wall, now fits in the palm of your hand. Millard did you ever imagine. . . " she trailed off stunned and she flipped the device over in her hand again and again.

"Never." Millard whispered in just as much shock as she was. Jake said it also was a camera and could send written messages in the blink of an eye. It was so much for Aurora to take in. Telephones, cameras, and televisions were large boxes that had to be lugged around to her and the others. But in Jake's time they had access to all of that in this small sleek square that fit in her pocket.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you to WillowTree1221, marianafilhadomar and susan-black7 for your wonderful reviews but I can't take all the credit, after all ,this wonderfully peculiar world was dreamt up by Ransom Riggs and we wouldn't be able to enjoy these fanfictions without his creative genius!**

 **Susan-black7: you asked and I delivered!**

Chapter 34

" _That's Miss Avocet. She's as close to royalty as we peculiars have. . . today there's not an ymbryne worth her wings who didn't pass under Miss Avocet's tutelage at one time, myself included!" {Miss Alma Peregrine, pg 153 book 1}_

After they had returned from the beach they all went their separate ways, some went to take a nap, others wanted to play and some still had their daily chores to do. Aurora found herself a few hours later in Millard's room sitting on his bed with his book-in-progress on her lap. Millard walked in shortly after, removing his sweater and placing it over the back of the desk chair, he'd gone into town to observe some finer details he needed for his work. He approached Aurora who handed him is leather bound journal with a smile.

"It's really coming along." She commented bringing her hand to her shoulder.

"Are you alright, darling?" he asked noticing her rubbing the juncture between her neck, collarbone and shoulder. She shrugged, then winced from the movement.

"I was just helping Emma with her chores and I think I pulled something when I held the rope for her." She explained rubbing harder.

"Take your shirt off." Millard said and Aurora turned to him bewildered. Millard noticed how misconstrued his words sounded and stuttered as he tried to explain himself, "I mean – I - just – just trust me?"

Aurora paused for a beat of silence, she did trust Millard – with all her heart, and knew he'd never pressure her into anything. She slowly pulled the bottom of her white shirt from the waistband of her skirt, she winced again when she had to lift her shoulder to remove it and she felt Millard helping pull the fabric over her head. He threw the shirt aside and placed his hand on her upper arm pushing her back onto the bed.

"Lie down" he instructed, his voice like a whisper. Aurora did what he asked, her arms folded over her chest as her self consciousness rose. Millard had never seen her so bare before, even her swimsuit didn't reveal this much, she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Turn onto your stomach." She did, and pulled a pillow toward her, folding her hands on it and rested her chin there. She felt the bed dip under Millard's weight as he placed a knee on either side of her, straddling her waist. She felt his hands trace up her spine until he came to her bra. He unhooked the back and slowly, hesitantly pulled the straps down her shoulders. She hummed in bliss as he began massaging her hurt shoulder working out the knots. He used several techniques, his thumbs, his knuckles and his palms as he massaged the pain away.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much." She said in delight as he continued to work, now also massaging her bare back. She gasped in surprise when she felt his lips start kissing up and down her spine. After he came back up to kiss her shoulder she sat up a bit straighter and turned to her side. Millard sat up too wondering if he'd gone too far.

"Sorry." He apologized as he re-hooked her bra, "I didn't mean to – "

Aurora cut him off mid-sentence by sitting up, pressing her lips to his and pulling him down on top of her. Millard responded just as passionately to her enthusiasm as they kissed senselessly. Aurora's fingers ran through his short hair as they ran out of breath and Millard started kissing down her neck. As he occupied himself with the spot just under her jaw – a favorite spot of his she'd noticed – she began unbuttoning his shirt. She gasped again as she felt his hands trace her ribs as she finished with the last button.

Her hands immediately began running up and down his chest, all the way to his navel where she felt a trail of fine hair that led even lower. From there her hands moved under his shirt to his back as she desperately held him as close as she could. But her grip wasn't enough as Millard's kisses moved lower as well, her hands returned to his hair as he kissed down past her collarbone, down her chest and started leaving hickeys on her stomach. After he'd left multiple marks he returned to kissing her lips and she happily let him take her breath away. She began tracing his chest again this time letting her fingers run along the waistband of his pants when Millard froze and pulled away.

"We have to stop." He said suddenly, taking deep breaths to regain the air he'd lost. Aurora sat up leaning on her elbows.

"No we don't." She said trying to coax Millard back into the moment.

"Yes we do." He said more adamantly, "It's not right. Not proper." He said before a brief pause fell over the pair.

"You don't want to?" she asked as her self-consciousness wormed its way back inside her head. _Was it her? Was there something wrong with her?_

"Believe me I do want to." He said making her more confused.

"Then why -"

"Because I love and respect you too much to allow myself to give into the temptation." Another long silence fell then Millard adjusted himself so he was sitting next to her.

"Aurora, I – " he took a deep breath, "I'm honored that you want to go all the way with me. I just – I'm not there yet. . . and I'd appreciate if you could respect that."

She leaned in and gave him a short sweet kiss, "Of course I can." She smiled and with her hand on his cheek felt him blush.

"Thank you." He turned and retrieved her shirt and passed it to her. "I'll leave you to dress." He got up and left the room. After he'd closed the door behind him he walked at a brisk pace to the bathroom where he intended to take a very cold shower.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

When Emma returned from escorting Jake through the loop she was holding a small bird and looked quite worried.

"Miss Peregrine!" she called as she walked through the door, desperately searching for the headmistress. Upon hearing her name the Bird came rushing down the stairs, holding her skirts so she wouldn't trip.

"Emma what is it? What's – is that Miss Avocet?!" she asked noticing the black and white bird in the girls hand. Emma nodded, her blonde curls bouncing as Miss Peregrine reached her and she handed the ymbryne over.

"I think she's hurt and can't turn back." Emma said with worry. Miss Peregrine quickly looked over the fragile bird in her hands, then nodded to herself.

"I'll prepare a tonic that should help her. In the meantime, could you fetch Aurora for me please?"

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Aurora and Millard were relaxing in a swinging chair in the garden. It had two seats that faced each other and had a small roof to block out the harsh mid-day sun. Millard was leaning back in his seat with his book in his hands sorting through more of his notes – he'd been watching the sheep earlier – while one leg was extended far enough to reach the grass, the toe of his shoe pushing the swing back and forth ever so gently.

Aurora sat across from him with a small notebook in her lap. She kept looking from the pad of paper to Millard as she did a light sketch of him. The past couple of decades she'd decided to try her hand at art, teaching herself wasn't easy but eventually she'd gotten the hang of it. She found she had the hardest time drawing people, something about the dimensions of a face was challenging for her – this, of course, made Millard the perfect subject. Aurora could draw the texture of his clothes, the creases from where his sleeves bent at the elbows without having to worry about botching up the way he looked.

What she didn't know was Millard had stopped reviewing his notes ages ago and was now simply watching her. His head still tilted toward his book but his eyes were trained on her. He watched as she would look up from the paper, examine him, then turn back down and draw the details with her pencil. He found it fascinating seeing her in such a concentrated state of mind and couldn't help but smile.

"How's it coming?" he asked curiously. Aurora broke out of her trance and smiled at him.

"You tell me." She said turning the pad so he could see what she'd done so far. It was a basic outline of him in the swing and she'd just started filling in the wood detail to the seat he was in. He nodded in approval, his cap tilting up and down. Before he could make a response Emma came rushing over to them.

"Aurora! Miss Peregrine needs you in the kitchen. One of her sisters is here and she's hurt!"

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Aurora was in the kitchen preparing the next batch of tonic while Miss Peregrine fed Miss Avocet with an eyedropper. They had the radio on and a man was talking about the war while they worked.

" _. . . from the darkest days, the Canadian army, growing stronger year by year. . . "_ They heard footsteps approach and turned to see Jake walk in.

"Jake, you're back, how wonderful." Miss Peregrine greeted.

"How's it doing? Emma said it was an ymbryne."

"She not it." Aurora corrected him. "Ymbrynes are always female."

"And Emma was quite correct." Miss Peregrine continued, "This is Miss Avocet."

"Her loop's in Blackpool, England." Jake said taking a letter out of his pocket. Miss Peregrine's eyes turned fierce and Aurora stopped cutting up herbs as tension set into the room.

"That was a private letter Jake." Miss Peregrine said putting down the dropper.

"Who is Mr. Barron?" he asked and Miss Peregrine's eyes grew wide. She took a moment to compose herself before she stood and turned to Aurora.

"She's had enough tonic for now." She instructed, carefully handing Aurora the small avocet, "Use your gift _very slowly_ turning back is a complex process." Aurora nodded, gently taking the bird in her hands and sitting at a stool at the kitchen table. The headmistress turned back to Jake.

"Miss Peregrine, if my grandpa was involved with dangerous people, I need to tell the police."

"Police?" she questioned her head snapping to the side very birdlike, "Are you implying Abe died an unnatural death?"

"I found him in the woods with his eyes missing –" Aurora shuddered as she remembered how she'd found Victor the same way -"I'd say that was pretty unnatural."

Miss Peregrine approached Jake and snatched the letter from his hand with her talon-like nails. "Unless essential, I don't discuss unpleasant matters. An ymbrynes duty is to _protect_ children Jake." She said before storming out into the garden to get more ingredients for the next batch of tonic.

"I'm not a child." Jake called after her, "He wanted you to tell me everything!"

When Miss Peregrine continued walking away Jake turned to Aurora who shook her head silently telling him he wouldn't get anything out of her either. Then he began to leave the kitchen but Enoch now blocked his way, Olive close behind him.

"How frustrating for you. Between Miss Peregrine's rules and my housemates little pact not to scare you off, it's like no one's telling you anything."

"Well why aren't you then? It's not like you want me here."

Enoch paused considering Jake's words, Olive noticed his hesitation.

"Enoch you can't you promised." She reminded him.

"Olive's right. I do know someone who can get away with breaking rules though, want to meet him?"

"Enoch, don't." Aurora warned from her place in the kitchen where she could clearly see their confrontation.

"Why not?" Enoch asked turning to her, "Unless you'd like to introduce them?" he asked harshly and she recoiled. She never went in that room, she never even looked at the shut door when she passed it in the hall.

"I could bring him back for a bit and you two can have a chat. You can tell him all about how he was never good enough and how sorry you are you didn't get to him sooner to help –"

"Enough Enoch!" came a new voice as Millard entered from the yard. He stood in the doorway between the two rooms and put his arm against the doorframe blocking Enoch's view of Aurora.

"If you want to take Jake to Victor that's your business, but you leave Aurora out of it!" he shouted angrily, appalled that Enoch would bring up such a sensitive topic around Aurora.

"Fine then, I will." Enoch said before turning and heading for the stairs, Olive right behind him, Jake hesitating before his curiosity got the best of him and he followed too. Millard turned to Aurora who was looking down at the table, he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He rubbed her arms silently, and Aurora was grateful, his presence was all she needed to comfort her.


	35. Chapter 35

**a HUGE thank you to susan-black7, 12ScooterBear74, marianafilhadomar and Guest for your reviews! They really inspire me to update as frequently as I can!**

Chapter 35

" _To Cairnholm! May she always be our rock of refuge!" {Priest Hole Patron, pg 71 book 1}_

Later that day Miss Peregrine, Emma and Jake were in the sitting room when Olive ran in.

"Miss Peregrine, come quickly Miss Avocet's awake." The three of them followed Olive through the hall where they passed Hugh, who was sitting on the steps.

"How long as she been awake?" the headmistress asked in a rush.

"Only a few minutes." Hugh answered standing up and following the group, "She was in a terrible state and was yelling blue murder. Then Aurora took her hand and she seemed to regain a right state of mind. She's calmer now, though still a bit shaky." Hugh explained as they approached the room where Miss Avocet was.

"And suddenly, I flew into it again, bang! Bang! – like that – I couldn't see anything." They heard Miss Avocet explaining to the children who had all gathered in the greenroom. Millard was leaning his forearms against the back of the bench Miss Avocet was seated in, his unseen hands clasped together in front of him, Aurora clinging to his bicep at his side. Upon their arrival Miss Avocet looked up at her sister.

"Oh, Miss Peregrine. They found my new loop. The children. I tried to save them, but. . . there were so many hollows." She paused taking a shuddered breath, "It was the wights, a pair of them came in the night disguised as council members. There are no male council members, of course, but it fooled my sleep-dazed wards just long enough for the wights to bind them and drag them away."

"Oh Esmerelda. . ."

"They barricaded me inside, after I was finally able to force the doors I followed them out of the loop but there was a gang of those shadow-beasts lying in wait on the other side, I don't know how I escaped." Her voice shook and Miss Peregrine pulled her into a warm embrace.

"You're safe now."

Miss Avocet pulled away, "None of us are safe. They set up their machine in my loop."

"They put it in the cellars at Blackpool Tower. They're still there." Olive explained.

"Their machine?" Miss Peregrine asked.

"The experiment. They intend to do it again."

"This time he's using more ymbrynes." Enoch spoke up, "He still wants to be immortal."

"Miss Bunting was abducted Alma." Miss Avocet informed her sister, "Just as Miss Treecreeper was when her loop was invaded a fortnight ago. It's all been some sort of coordinated effort." She sighed and looked at the ground, "My poor children. They are all alone now." Miss Peregrine stood and paced the floor wringing her hands and looking worried.

"Do hollows only attack peculiars?" Jake asked.

"Of course not. They're monsters Jake, they'll slaughter anything in their path." Aurora shuddered remembering when Millard almost fell victim to a hollow to save her. She wished Abe were here now like he had been back then. A man who fought in World War Two, could see the hollowgasts, and knew how to use crossbows and guns would have been a huge comfort in that moment.

"Well some sheep on the island were killed. You don't think they're here already, do you?"

"Have you seen anyone with white eyes?" Miss Avocet implored and Jake shook his head. Miss Peregrine took a deep breath as she looked at the floor and collected her thoughts.

"I'm sorry children, we can't remain here."

"What?" Enoch asked shocked.

"We'll leave on the first ferry off the island tomorrow. Pack anything of importance." She instructed taking the twins hands and leading them all out of the room, "Then it's sandwiches and early to bed."

"Are we leaving for good?" Hugh asked, bees crawling over his face.

"When are we coming back?" Fiona asked as well.

"Never." Enoch answered, "If Miss Peregrine's not here to reset the loop tomorrow night the house gets bombed."

"But, our house. . . " Claire cried as Aurora gripped Millard's arm tighter and he took his free hand and placed it over hers as they left to pack.

"Don't cry." Miss Avocet consoled the young peculiar, "Miss Peregrine will find you another lovely house, somewhere else."

After everyone had cleared out of the greenroom Jake followed them upstairs. When he reached the top he saw Aurora and Millard, neither one paid him any attention as they whispered back and forth.

"I already saw one of those _things_ attack you, then everything with Victor – I can't go through that again, Millard I can't."

"Shhh. " he said calmly cupping her face in his hands, "We'll be long gone before they even find the loop. We'll be okay, I will never let anything harm you, my love." Jake quietly made his way to Emma's room feeling like he was intruding on their moment.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

After Jake had left Miss Peregrine and Miss Avocet spread out at the dining room table trying to find the best place to take the children where a new loop could be made. The children all ended up in the attic, some looking out the windows getting final glances at the lovely home they would never return to. Others were getting impatient, something wicked was coming while they were all sitting around twiddling their thumbs, finally Emma had had enough of it.

"Were sitting here with our heads buried in the sand while the real danger heads straight for us!" she said exasperated.

"Well what do you want to do Emma?" Enoch asked, "Attack them first? That'll be a laugh, maybe they'll get bored to tears while Horace gives them fashion advice." He scoffed.

"It's a bad idea Emma." Olive agreed.

"Besides the Bird would kill you for leaving at a time like this." Aurora added.

" _She_ won't kill us." Emma persisted, "Those _things_ will, do none of you have the spleen to face what's out there?!"

"Or not out there." Millard piped up. "We have no actual proof that they're on the island."

"But she won't like it." Fiona repeated Aurora's words.

"How long can you hide under the hem of that woman's skirt?"

"Have you already forgotten what happened to Miss Avocet?" Millard asked, "It was only when her wards left their loop that they were caught - and probably killed. If they'd only stayed put, nothing bad would've happened."

"Nothing bad?" Emma said dubiously, "Hollows can't go through loops but wights can which is how those kids were tricked into leaving. What if instead of disguises this time they come with guns?"

"That's what I'd do." Enoch said under his breath and Olive shushed him.

"We've got to hit them before they know we know they're there." Emma continued, "While we've still got the element of surprise."

"But we don't know they're there!" Millard said now also getting worked up.

"Jake can see them." Emma argued. "Just like Abe could."

"No offense Emma, but Jake isn't exactly Abe." Aurora intervened, "Abe was a soldier, he fought his whole life. Jake is just a teenager, like us. It's not fair to expect him to have inherited his grandfather's reputation. He's his own person."

"And even with Jake you could go out there and he might not see a single hollow. And that could mean that there are none to be seen or that they're hiding. You'd still be clueless, as you so clearly are now." Millard debated and the room quieted, all the children thinking the same thing. Millard had a point.

"Well, it appears that logic has prevailed yet again." he said getting up off an old trunk and heading for the door, "I'm off to fetch something for supper if any of you would-be mutineers would like to join me." He said leaving. There was a pause where no one spoke, no one moved, then Aurora stood after a moment.

"I'm sorry Emma." She apologized as she followed Millard.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks to WillowTree1221, 12ScooterBear74 and marianafilhadomar for your reviews.**

 **WillowTree1221: Yeah, I never saw a review for chap 34 from you. If your account is giving you trouble I highly recommend contacting fanfiction's support email. They usually have things solved in 24-48 hours, so you know the problem will be solved quickly. :)**

 **12ScooterBear74: Happy (belated) Ymbryne Appreciation Day! And thank you for your review! I'm doing my best to keep my favorite scenes from both book and movie in my tale and had to include when Emma is trying to gather, as Millard puts it 'would-be mutineers'.**

 **Marianafilhadomar: I'm so glad to hear you enjoy my story that much! I'm honored that my tale is one of the first things you do after school, I'm not sure you'll be able to relax while reading this one though, we're starting to get into the thick of the plot (You all might have noticed I added a new character to the filter list in the summary)**

Chapter 36

" _And though wights aren't as strong or as frightening as hollows, they're often just as dangerous." {Miss Alma Peregrine, pg 256 book 1}_

After they had eaten Miss Peregrine asked that the children all bring their things down to the foyer. They all marched up and down the stairs carrying trunks of luggage and bags of essentials.

"I mustn't forget our calendar." The Bird said while she shoved things into a very large trunk at the bottom of the stairs, "Can you fetch it from the parlor please, Miss Avocet?" her sister ymbryne took off to retrieve it while the children headed upstairs to get the last of their things. Suddenly the front bell rang and they all froze where they stood. Miss Peregrine went to answer the door while they all squished together on the steps curious to see who was there. When the headmistress opened the door her body stiffened as well.

"Miss Peregrine! What a pleasure to finally meet you at last!" a man said cheerfully though they couldn't see who it was. "May we come in?"

The Bird stepped aside cautiously while a man with dark skin and stark white hair walked in. His hand was transformed into a long devilish looking blade that he held to Jake's throat as they entered the house. Aurora was shocked by his pure white eyes as well, she'd never seen a wight before, she wished that she never would, but looking at this man she could tell – his heart was as empty as his eyes.

"Children!" he called looking up at them, "Would you make your way down the stairs, please?"

"I give the orders in this house Mr. Barron." Miss Peregrine said her voice cold as ice.

"Not today." Barron replied, "You should know that Jake has served his purpose. If you value his life, I suggest everyone does as they're told. Children! –"

"Shush!" Miss Peregrine commanded, "No one tells my children what to do." She said with a finger pointed at Barron like a mother scolding their child. There was a tense silence as Miss Peregrine turned to her wards.

"Children, come down here, please." She said in a sweet voice, so unlike the tone she had spoken to Barron in. Slowly, they all made their way down the steps. Aurora and Millard were in the back of the group, their hands holding tightly to each other, their fingers entwined.

"Miss Peregrine –"

"I thought I told you to be quiet." She snapped at Barron, Aurora had to admire the headmistresses courage, in such a dire situation she still kept her wits about her and refused to let anyone walk all over her.

"Children, for Jake's safety we're going to do what Mr. Barron asks. He wishes to take me with him to his rendezvous in Blackpool. So, for his protection he'd like me to assume bird form, preferably caged. And he'd like you to make your way into a lockable room, such as the parlor, as he won't release Jake if he fears an attack could be mounted upon him once he loses his leverage. Correct, Mr. Barron?" she asked turning back to him. The wight stuttered as if he couldn't decide to be shocked or impressed by Miss Peregrine's knowledge of his scheme.

"You're sacrificing yourself and all of us, for Jake?" Enoch asked.

"Mr. Barron travels with a hollow Enoch, once it arrives here we're all dead." She said with a tilted head as Barron smiled wickedly.

"Enoch, only Jake can see them. She means he's our only hope." Horace translated the Bird's hidden meaning in her words.

Mr. Barron laughed – having only heard Enoch speak – and took great pleasure in scaring the children with his knowledge of them, "Enoch O'Connor, dead-riser, born to a family of undertakers who couldn't understand why their clients kept walking away." He laughed as Enoch shrunk back not comprehending how Barron could possibly know his background. Barron's white eyes then turned to little Bronwyn, "Bronwyn Bruntley, the girl who didn't know her own strength until the night she snapped her rotten stepfather's neck. And the lovely Aurora, the healer who won the heart of the poor invisible boy who's now willing to lay down his life for her." Barron's grin turned even more evil, "You'll soon be able to prove that Mr. Nullings." Aurora felt Millard's hand grip hers tighter.

Even Miss Peregrine seemed shocked as to how he knew so much about her wards but also understood that Barron was trying to waste time so his hollow could arrive and kill them all. She nudged open the parlor door slightly wider signaling to them to get inside, the sooner Barron left with their beloved ymbryne the sooner they could prepare for the hollow attack. In single file they all made their way into the parlor, passing Miss Peregrine and exchanging their sad, mournful looks. Once in the parlor Aurora noticed Miss Avocet hiding behind the door, her finger to her lips. When they were all inside they faced the door as Miss Peregrine began to close it.

"It's been my privilege to care for you all." She said holding back tears, "Goodbye my children." She said sadly before closing the doors. It wasn't long after they heard the flutter of wings and the screech of a falcon. Many of them were trying not to cry while others looked angry. The doors then burst open again as Barron shoved Jake inside, he stumbled into the couch as Barron smiled at them again, waved then shouted, "Boo!" then laughed and locked them inside. When they were sure he'd left they sprung into action.

"It's getting dark. You won't even be able to see their shadows. We have to stay inside. It's the only place we stand a chance." Jake said taking the lead.

"He's quite right." Miss Avocet agreed, "Now, where does Miss Peregrine keep her weapon?"

"In there." Enoch said pointing to the adjoining room as he, Emma and Jake went to get something they could defend themselves with.

"Now, all right, children. Make sure all the doors are locked and the windows are latched. Everything must be sealed up tight. Now quickly. Quickly, go!" the ymbryne instructed. Bronwyn immediately kicked a couch against a set of doors while Olive, Hugh, Fiona and Millard latched the windows. Aurora, Claire, Horace and the twins began moving smaller pieces of furniture to block the doors. When Jake, Emma and Enoch came back in with garden tools they shut the doors behind them and Bronwyn shoved Horace and Hugh out of the way while she took over moving the other couch. The garden tools were passed around in silence while they prepared to fight for their lives.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you soo much to WillowTree1221, marianafilhadomar and 12ScooterBear74 for your reviews! For the next few chapters it's going to seem like I'm sticking to only the movie but I promise you book scenes are coming and I can't wait for you all to read them!**

Chapter 37

" _Goodbye, old loop. You've been such a good loop, and we'll miss you ever so much." {Olive Elephanta, pg 346 book 1}_

"Miss Avocet!" Jake called as he passed the ymbryne the crossbow. She caught it with ease before addressing the wards.

"Now, children. Now that you're all here there's a few rules. Your primary job is to stay safe. Leave the hollow to me, I don't want to see any heroics. Now those of you with garden tools, I must insist that you –"

There was a loud crash as something pulled Miss Avocet through the wall of the house. The younger children screamed as everyone jumped back, except for Jake. He dove for the crossbow Miss Avocet had dropped and crouched under the table. There was more damage done when the hole in the wall was torn open further and Aurora could only guess that the hollow had entered the room. Jake stood up and joined the group as Enoch moved forward with a pitchfork in his hand.

"No, Enoch, get back!" Jake warned, but before Enoch could do anything the table was flung aside and Enoch rose in the air shouting. There was another scream as Enoch struggled and they saw the shadow of tongues flailing around him. Jake tried to aim the crossbow but Enoch flew from one side of the room to the other, crashing into windows and mirrors. There was a deep growling as Enoch was tossed around.

"Go, get to the attic!" Jake yelled as Bronwyn pushed the doors off their hinges. They climbed over the couch and ran for the top floor. Their was a high pitched, inhuman shriek and Aurora looked back and saw Enoch fall to the floor and saw multiple things crash and break in the corner of the room. Then Millard pulled her by the arm and they fled up the stairs. There was more crashing and banging behind them as she heard Jacob yelling to get out.

Once they were all in the attic Jake locked the door and looked around. "Alright, uh….." he seemed lost as to what their next move should be, then they heard the planes, "Crap! It's almost reset!" Jake swore as he ran to a window and looked out to see bombs going off in the distance. There was a banging against the door as the hollow tried to get in.

"Fiona." Jake called, "Is there anything you can do with that tree?" he asked as Fi poked her head out the window as well.

"Yes."

"Be careful." Jake said as Fiona sat on the ledge and slid down the roof. "We're going through the windows. Let's go, quickly!" Jake instructed as he opened the second window so they could get out faster. The banging on the door increased as they began sliding down the roof. When it was Aurora's turn she hesitated, then turned to Millard who put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm right behind you, darling." He said and she turned and slid down the shingles. The sky kept flashing white with lightning and orange with explosions as bombs rained down on Cairnholm. As she shuffled her feet along the edge of the roof she noticed Fiona making a tree branch grow in their direction. Millard then landed next to her and grabbed her hand. Together they made their way toward the tree with the others. Carefully putting one foot in front of the other they climbed along the thick branch trying not to slip on the wet bark. When they reached the trunk they all helped each other climb down. Aurora's feet had just splashed in a mud puddle as she saw the last plane approach their house just as the hollow burst through the window and looked down at Jake and Emma, who were still on the roof.

"Go, Fiona!" she heard Emma cry and in the next second Fiona was at the base of the tree with the rest of them.

"Let's go!" she cried as they all ran away from the house. Aurora heard the familiar high-pitched whistle of the falling bomb. She felt weight hit her back and push her to the ground. The air was knocked out of her as she felt a body on top of hers. She closed her eyes and hugged the wet grass as the bomb made contact and the house blew to pieces. She heard an ' _oomph'_ from the weight on top of her as debris rained down on them. She recognized the voice as Millard's and realized he must have shielded her with his own body to protect her from getting hurt.

As they got up they saw the house in shambles before the clouds reversed and the sky became blue then darkened again as the house went up in flames, the top half of it blown off. The loop had closed, their home was gone. Aurora felt a great sadness swell in her chest as she felt Millard take her hand again. She turned to him and realized that while she was fine, the others were in worse shape. Millard had several small cuts on his face and a few singed patches on his jacket, the others all looked relatively the same, thankfully no one had gotten seriously hurt.

Aurora took her hands and cupped Millard's face and watched the small red lines fade to nothing. He lifted his own hand and placed it over hers against his cheek.

"Thank you, my love."

"My pleasure." She replied smiling.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

They met up with Jake and Emma on the beach, no one said much as the sadness settled in. They may have survived a bombing and defeated a hollow but they'd lost Miss Peregrine and Miss Avocet. Peculiar children without an ymbryne were like a box of puppies left in a dumpster and those situations never ended well for the puppies. They weren't the only ones who had lost something dear to them, with the loop closed Jake was forever severed from his time, his home, and his family.

"I'm sorry Jake." Fiona said when they'd all gathered together in the damp sand. "What do we do now?"

"Is there any sign of Barron and Miss Peregrine?" he asked.

"Gone." Olive said sadly, "Barron must have had a boat."

"Well, we have to go after them. We know he's taking her to Blackpool."

"But Blackpool is miles away. The next ferry doesn't go for hours, we'll never make it in time." Millard spoke up.

"Not unless we go by boat too." Jake said and the others all looked to him with confusion. All except Emma, who looked like she'd just struck gold.


	38. Chapter 38

**Huge thanks to WillowTree1221, marianafilhadomar and 12ScooterBear74 for your reviews! Because I've been getting so many reviews from you guys I've decided to update early! Also did anyone else notice in the movie how Millard disappears during the pier and tower battles? I was surprised that they didn't include him, but oh well, it gives me the chance to write my own version of what he's up too! I hope you all enjoy it!**

Chapter 38

" _We were twenty feet underwater, inside an old shipwreck, and we were breathing. . . there was no sound but our breaths bubbling up and obscure thuds from deep inside the ship, pieces of the broken hull knocking in the current." {Jacob Portman, pg 238 book 1}_

Jake had told them all to take whatever they could salvage from the ruined house, they wouldn't be coming back to the island. Luckily, the bomb had blown the top floor off but they'd already moved their most precious things into the trunks downstairs. The first floor didn't have much damage to it, Olive was able to snuff out the fire and other than blown out windows the only real change was that everything was covered in debris from the second floor. After they did some hurried digging they'd found their trunks scattered about and salvaged what they could: Bronwyn insisted on bringing her three volumes of "Tales of the Peculiar", Millard dragged along his soot covered Map of Days, while the others grabbed things like bags of food, apples from the tree and any descent clothes that survived. Aurora found her trunk in the kitchen and after lifting the splintered pieces of the table off of it was able to take nearly everything she had originally packed, the most precious being Millard's book 'a compilation of an entire day on Cairnholm' which she had stuffed all the pictures Noah had sent her between it's pages when she packed it. She hugged it to her chest for a moment before collecting herself and joining the others at the beach.

Jake had them pile all their things into a small motorboat before piling in themselves and setting off into the sea. Aurora thanked bird above that the small boat didn't sink but was puzzled when they stopped not that far from shore.

"The Augusta is straight down from here." Emma told them, though Aurora had no idea why that was relevant. "Everyone jump in after me and find an air bubble, don't question it just follow me." She instructed before jumping off the side of the ship. They all looked to Jake who nodded, "Trust us." he said before jumping in after Emma. One by one they followed – except for the twins who clasped hands before they jumped – and didn't stop swimming until they were inside the old ship.

Then Emma began to blow air in every direction, Aurora – who was grasping the steering wheel next to Millard – felt the ship tilt beneath her. As the ship filled with more air it rocked harder as it separated itself from the ocean floor. The water began to drain from the room they were in until Bronwyn and Jake were able to close the door keeping the rest of the water out. Olive had gone down to light the boilers and that's when things really took off. Aurora could hear the old metal whine as the engine began to move again and the propellers turned plunging the ship forward. As the Augusta seemed to come to life it began moving faster as it's nose lifted toward the surface. Enoch, Claire, Fiona and Hugh fell back into the wall and a moment later Millard's hand slipped from the slimy metal and he tipped back as well.

Then the ship broke free of the ocean and leveled out and they were all able to regain their balance. The hull slammed back down into the water rocking the ship a final time as sea water splashed around them. Emma and Olive joined them on deck as they all looked out the sandy windows. It was Horace who had caught sight of the small motorboat and they brought the Augusta alongside it as best they could, then they tied old ropes and chains to the boat and Bronwyn hoisted it onto the Augusta.

They fished out a map and Jake and Emma went to find what course they would take while the others unloaded the motorboat and organized their things inside the Augusta. When they had finished piling their things in the old skeleton filled dining room Enoch opened the door to the room where Jake and Emma were.

"So, have you found Miss Avocet's loop on the map yet?" he asked impatiently.

"It's here." Jake said bringing the map over, "But it's new, she made it early this year. That's my year, if we don't get out before it closes, we're stuck in January 2011."

"Great. So time catches up with all of us, we all die, except you. Plan?"

"The loop closes at four thirty, that means we need to get in, rescue the ymbrynes and then get out."

"Yeah, if we're not already dead. Miss Avocet said the machine is in the cellar of the Blackpool Tower building. That means we'll be indoors, with hollows."

"No we won't." Jake denied, "I've got a plan. But I'm gonna need your help."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Quite frankly, Aurora hated Jake's plan. He, Emma and Millard were going to goad Barron into sending the hollows outside. While they followed Jake and Emma to the pier Millard was going to stay and do some re-con to find out where Barron was keeping the ymbrynes. Millard seemed to have no problem with this idea and was happy to be included. Aurora on the other hand was shaking like a leaf, her nerves were shot, they'd been attacked by a hollow, dodged a bomb, then rose a ship from the bottom of the ocean. She didn't know how much more of this stress she could take, and now Millard was going to risk his life in a building full of hollowgasts?

She was sitting on the main stairway trying to keep her breathing steady when Millard approached her. He knelt down beside her and laid his hands on her knees. He didn't say anything until she looked up at him.

"Aurora I –"

"Don't go." She begged, though she knew it was pointless, Millard would do anything to help Miss Peregrine but she had to at least ask, or in this case beg.

"Darling, there's nothing to worry about. I'll find out where the ymbrynes are and be back before you know it."

"There are so many things that can go wrong. Have you even weighed the odds?"

"Do you know who your talking to?" he asked trying to be light-hearted to ease her worry. She placed her hands over his.

"Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I always am." He leaned in and kissed her sweetly, "I swear I'll always come back to you."

They kissed again before Aurora pulled back and whispered against his lips, "Au revoir mon amour, mon ame"

 **oOo oOo oOo**

MILLARD P.O.V.

He walked off the ship with Jake and Emma, in front of them was a ride called 'Ghost Train'

"This can't be it can it?" Jake asked.

"Loop entrances can be anywhere. The one in London is in a subway tunnel." Emma answered while Millard put his hands in his pockets. They made their way into the ride, halfway in Millard felt the familiar rush of air as they changed times. The lights in the ride turned on and loud music played.

"Are you sure this is it?" Jake asked again as Emma peered out the doors.

"I think so."

Jake then turned to him, "Millard, there's something I need you to do first."

He signed and took off his cap, "Alright, I know." He said unbuttoning his shirt. He hid his clothes in a corner of the ride before they headed out. Normally he didn't mind being nude, but being nude in England, in January, outside in the snow was not a good idea.

"Look, there's the tower, it's not far." Jake said as he looked at the red metal structure.

"Easy for you to say, I'm freezing!"

 **oOo oOo oOo**

"All the doors to the cellar are locked." Jake said as they snuck around the seating area of the tower. "The only way to reach the ymbrynes is through there. Backstage" He said pointing to the stage exit.

"How many hollows can you see?" Millard asked him.

"Four. That's good news."

"I think you and I have a very different definition of good news." Emma whispered worried.

"It means Barron's other friends haven't arrived yet. So they haven't started the experiment. We're not too late."

They crouched down below a rail, "Okay, Emma." Jake said, "You ready? You know what to say."

"Here Jake." Millard said handing him the rope for Emma as she unbuckled her lead shoes.

"Our brethren should be joining us momentarily." Barron addressed his fellow wights, "This is a day to –"

"Hey! You down there!" Emma shouted, "We killed your hollow friend Mr. Barron. And now we've come for Miss Peregrine. Bring her and all the other ymbrynes to the end of the pier in five minutes or face the consequences." Then Jake and Millard pulled Emma down. Jake nodded to Millard and he began to sneak his way toward the backstage exit while Jake and Emma headed outside.

"These children must be as insane as their headmistress" Barron chuckled, "Still the hollows will be glad of a feed. Where are you? I know you're in here somewhere!" He called and a barrel tipped over, "Ah, good. Listen to me, I want you to follow Mr. Archer and Mr. Clark. They're going to take you down to the pier for a little. . . afternoon tea."

Once the two wights had left with the hollows Millard leapt into action. He ran – as quietly as he could – backstage and began looking for where they were keeping the ymbrynes.

 **French translation:** **Au revoir mon amour, mon ame = Goodbye my love, my soul**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks to WillowTree1221, 12ScooterBear74 and marianafilhadomar for your reviews! Thought it had been awhile since Aurora used and French glad you all liked it! Mostly movie in this one, and some of my own work, but the next chapter is ALL Millard and I'm so excited for you guys to read it!**

Chapter 39

" _What's important is that there's a grand plan in motion, Jacob, and you'll be part of it."{Dr. Golan/Mr. Barron, pg 293 book 1}_

"They're coming!" Jake yelled while pulling Emma along on a rope. Aurora could see people in the crowd being pushed aside by seemingly nothing as the hollows made their way closer. Jake ran through the loop to signal Enoch, who luckily had thought ahead and had brought a trunkful of pickled hearts. When he ran back out he called up to the others on top of the Ghost Train.

"Go! Now!"

They all grabbed the snowballs they'd made as ammunition and began hurling them down at the hollows. When they could see bits and pieces Fiona turned to Hugh.

"Starting to see them now."

"Phase two." Hugh directed as they all reached into buckets filled with different sticky things. Some had gummy worms, some had chewing gum and some had sticky rubber snakes. They all grabbed handfuls from their pales and began throwing that as well. Emma and Olive had commandeered a candy floss stand and Emma was now blowing even more at the hollows. Finally the wight had had enough of their nonsense.

"Don't just stand there! Get them!" he ordered just as the door to the Ghost Train burst open and an army of skeletons rushed out. Most still had bits of their old clothes on them, shredded dresses, old suits, rubber boots, one even had a chefs hat on! They all carried makeshift weapons, knives, metal poles, oars, pot lids as shields, some had swords, one was fighting with an umbrella while another had a violin.

The crowd started screaming as the hollows and skeletons fought their battle running between rides and scattered people. Aurora saw Bronwyn among the chaos as she hopped on the carousel. Using her incredible strength she turned a unicorn right off it's hinges and aimed it for the nearest hollow. The horn skewered it like a kabob and sent it and the skeleton it had been fighting into the sea with a huge splash.

As Aurora looked around she noticed footsteps in the snow headed for the Ghost Train and realized Millard had returned. She descended the ladder and ran inside just as Millard was buttoning his trousers. She ran to him and hugged him tightly, not caring that he was half naked, just happy to see him alive.

"I found where they're keeping Miss Peregrine and the others." He said as he dressed, "But the door is locked up tight." They ran outside and joined the others who had gathered in front of the loop entrance.

"All right. Good job guys. It's time for step two." Jake said looking around to make sure everyone was accounted for.

"Save Miss Peregrine!" Bronwyn said excitedly.

"That's sort of step three, first we've got to deal with Barron."

They all ran for the tower, when they reached the train tracks Aurora saw Millard slow down. He was looking at the tracks – judging by the tilt of his cap – and Aurora could clearly see why. There were a few drops of black blood and odd steps headed into the tower. It looked like someone had limped and hobbled their way back inside. She took Millard's hand and pulled him along.

"Come on, Millard. We don't have time." She urged and he joined her entering Blackpool Tower, both knowing they had to save their beloved ymbryne and return to the loop before they all aged out and died.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

"Perhaps we should move the ymbrynes now." Barron said as they all scattered between the seats in the tower.

"You're not serious." Miss Edwards said.

"Do I not look serious?" Barron replied in anger, "Do I not look like a man who has searched the globe looking for just one more eye to eat in hopes of regaining sufficient humanity to return to his research? A man who spent years hunting ymbrynes in preparation for this night and two –no three – days, in Wales, pretending to look at birds! I assure you, I will not stand idly by to see my destiny derailed."

Barron was then blown back against a knife thrower's board as Emma used her peculiarity against him. Jake aimed his crossbow and missed Barron's head by an inch or two. The other wights jumped up ready to fight when Jake yelled.

"Hugh, do it now!"

The boy stood up and opened his mouth letting his bees fly free. They swarmed the wights who began furiously swatting at the insects. Miss Edwards began climbing a trapeze rigging while Mr. Gleeson dove into a pool of water screaming as the bees stung his skin.

"Come back here!" Barron called, "Get them!"

Miss Edwards grabbed a rope and swung down picking up a bucket of knives before flying herself back up onto the platform. She began hurling them in Jake, Emma and Hugh's direction. Aurora heard Hugh cry out in pain as a knife sliced his arm as he dove for cover. She turned to Millard who was disrobing beside her.

"I have to go help Hugh."

"Alright, I'm going to scout the tunnel, make sure these wights are our only problem."

She nodded "Be careful."

"You too, my love." He said before pecking her on the lips and they went their separate ways. Aurora wove between the aisles until she reached Hugh, who was crouched down at the bottom clutching his bleeding arm. She rolled up his sleeve quickly, apologizing for the pain it caused, and placed her hands on either side of the wound. Hugh watched as she concentrated and the wound slowly stopped bleeding and the skin repaired itself in seconds. The only evidence he'd ever been hurt was the bloodstain on his sleeve.

"Thanks Aurora." He said and she smiled in reply

"You think you can stand in my way?" Barron called, "You, Jake, content to age and die as if you had not the gift of peculiarity at all?!"

Enoch jumped out and tried to attack Barron but the wight was quicker and stronger and knocked him hard in the head, letting him fall unconscious to the floor.

Barron laughed, "I am a higher being. I hold the secret to eternal life." He bragged.

"Sorry to interrupt." Olive said coming up behind him and lighting his jacket on fire. Barron quickly pulled the jacket off and started swinging it at Olive causing the girl to fall back. Jake shot the crossbow – and missed again.

"Huh. You've missed me again Jake. I take it accuracy is not your peculiarity." He mocked before Bronwyn threw a chair she'd pulled from the floor and fired it at his head. Barron groaned as he fell to the floor but he quickly recovered, Jake tried to aim the crossbow again but Barron transformed his hand into a lasso and whipped the weapon from Jake's hands. Jake then tried to stab him with one of the bolts but Barron easily knocked him down like he had Enoch.

"Abe was a much worthier adversary." He sneered down at Jake.


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks to WillowTree1221, marianafilhadomar and 12ScooterBear74 for your reviews.**

 **12ScooterBear74: Aurora has to willingly use her peculiarity. Physically touching a person isn't enough to heal them, there is a mental component. Her peculiarity gets explained more in depth in Hollow City as they explain to Jake more about peculiardom.**

 **So since Millard was not in any of the final battle scenes in the movie (such a shame) I thought, hmmm what could he have been up to while the others were fighting Barron? This chapter is what my mind came up with and I'm honestly so proud of it! I really hope you all like this as much as I do, it's been a while since a full chapter of just my ideas without adding anything from the book or movie and it was really nice to exercise that part of my brain again. Enjoy!**

Chapter 40

" _Someone's got to be the hero." {Millard Nullings, pg 312 book 1"}_

Millard had made his way down into the brick halls underneath the main floor of the tower. His mind kept thinking back to the strange tracks and black blood he'd seen at the railroad crossing. There was something that just wasn't adding up and his mind craved an answer.

He found the room where the ymbrynes were again and tried the handle, again with no luck. He began to look around for anything he could use to pick the lock or pry the door open with, but the hallway was spotless. He walked down a few tunnels looking for anything, but so far the only thing he'd seen was an old janitors mop and bucket.

"Such determination." Came as raspy voice from behind him as he turned to see a wight, his skin was as white as his eyes and looked thin and wrinkled like parchment paper. His clothes were tattered and he had several cuts on his face, he looked like he'd been hit by a train. Thinking back to where Millard had found the black blood the wight probably had been. But he'd also been strong enough to survive getting hit by something that had been moving at approximately forty miles an hour – at least – and was able to get up and keep going.

"Peculiars without an ymbryne usually become so hopeless." The wight continued as he walked toward Millard.

"But your group insists on fighting back. Tsk, tsk, that will only make your deaths worse in the end."

Millard took off, running from hall to hall trying to lose the wight, being invisible this usually was an easy thing to accomplish. However, the wight kept following him and Millard had no idea how. Soon his luck ran out and he hit a dead end.

"I've heard Barron say you're the clever one." The wight said as he approached Millard, "Let me indulge you in a final lesson. My peculiarity is reptilian in nature, more specifically my sense of sight. I've never seen colors but rather see the world the same way a snake does." Millard racked his brain for anything that could give him an advantage. Snakes see with their ability to detect infrared radiation from the warm bodies of their prey. And that meant. . .

"I can see you, boy."

Millard gulped and ran for it. He tried to dive past the wight but the man could see him clear as day and shot his arm out slamming Millard into the brink wall where he crumbled to the floor in pain. The wight might look frail but if Millard had learned anything from living with Bronwyn it was that even someone who looked weak could pack a wallop. Millard started inching along the floor, he didn't have time to catch his breath and stand so he made do with crawling away. But the wight was as quick as he was strong and dove for Millard grabbing at his legs.

The wight's fingers gripped his ankle like a constrictor strangling its prey and Millard couldn't break free. Then he saw the mop, not far from where he'd landed and he stretched his body as far as his muscles would allow. The wight's other hand joined the first and pulled Millard back along the cold stone floor. He tried kicking the man in the face with his free leg – he only needed a few more inches. He scrambled as best he could reaching for the mop, his fingers brushed the smooth wood, _Just a little more!_

Giving one last lunge, and nearly popping his arm from its socket, Millard's hand gripped the pole. He swung the mop around and clocked the wight right in the face, causing his head to snap to the side. In his disorientation he'd let go of Millard and the invisible took the opportunity to run. He kept the mop in his hand, his only defense, and turned blindly down more hallways. He found an unlocked door and rushed inside. It was a small storage closet, quickly locking the door from the inside and propping the mop across to help reinforce it Millard began searching the shelves for anything he could use.

The wight had snake-like peculiarities, so far Millard knew about his sight, speed and strength. The shelves to his right had toilet paper, towels, soap, air freshener, spare light bulbs, tissue boxes, and trash bags none of which would help him.

 _BANG!_

Came the loud echoing noise as the door shook and splintered slightly as the wight tried to break his way in. Millard's heart jumped into his throat as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He began looking through the shelves on the left, most of it was first aid kits. He opened one, bandages, aspirin, muscle relaxer, disinfectant, thermometer, - wait. Muscle relaxer, Millard picked up the tube, snakes were made of mostly muscle; but how would he be able to use it against the wight? Millard's head snapped side to side as he searched desperately for anything else. Luckily, there was another bucket on the floor, he grabbed it and began opening up the first aid kits. He grabbed every tube of muscle relaxer he could find and began squeezing them into the bucket.

There was the repetitive _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ As the wight continued to hit the door but Millard didn't let it stop his work. When he was done – and he prayed he had enough to make this work – he placed the bucket on the highest shelf in the corner closest to the door. Then he loosened the screws holding the shelving unit together and stood back just as the wight's fist came through the wood. His pale hand found the handle and unlocked the door. The hinges creaked as the door swung open slowly revealing the wight, who looked upset that he had to wait this long to kill Millard.

"Though I may no longer require them, I will still take great pleasure in eating your eyeballs from their sockets." He hissed as he stepped through the door. Millard took his chance and kicked the shelving unit, the legs he'd loosened collapsed and tilted the bucket in the wight's direction. The bucket fell and landed on the wight's head, _direct hit!_ Covering him in the medical cream. The wight didn't seem to realize what it was Millard had dropped on him and must have assumed it was another distraction as Millard tried to run past him again.

However, the doorway wasn't as wide as the halls were and the wight – though blinded by the bucket on his head felt Millard trying to sneak by. He grabbed Millard's arm and spun him around holding him in a headlock. With his free hand he first removed the bucket from his head then used his hand to grab Millard's hair, preparing to snap his neck. Then he gasped. His grip on Millard loosened as his muscles turned to jelly. Soon he didn't even have the ability to stand as he fell to the floor. Millard pushed himself up grabbing one of the empty tubes.

"Lasts between three to four hours." He read off the label, "Have fun."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

As he hobbled through the halls, still aching from being tossed into the wall, he heard footsteps rushing toward him. From around the corner came Enoch and Aurora. He was happy to see that she looked alright, not a scratch on her, thank bird.

"Millard!" she said with a mixture of joy and relief as she ran to him and hugged him tight. When they pulled apart he turned to Enoch.

"Where are the others?"

"Olive's leading them back to the loop entrance, she sent me to find Jake and Emma."

"The door where the ymbrynes are is that way." He said then realizing that unlike the wight his friends couldn't see him, "Down that hall, first staircase, second door on your left." He explained. Enoch nodded and followed Millard's directions, Aurora took his hand in hers.

"We should get to the loop."


	41. Chapter 41

**First of all everyone I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in a week and I've been dying to but I went on vacation and the hotel's wifi sucked! I had packed my computer fully intending to update but due to the horrible internet connection I was unable to. Ugh!**

 **Thank you to WillowTree1221, marianafilhadomar, 12ScooterBear74 and tlc234stars for your reviews! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, I loved giving Millard a chapter of just him fighting with his brain and not brawn. Here is the end of the movie but we're not quite into Hollow City yet, I hope you all enjoy how I twist the book ending in these next few chapters!**

Chapter 41

" _We were quiet but excited. The children hadn't slept, but you wouldn't have known it to look at them. It was September fourth, and for the first time in a very long time, the days were moving again. Some of them claimed they could feel the difference; the air in their lungs was fuller, the race of blood through their veins faster. They felt more vital, more real." {Jacob Portman, pg 347 book 1}_

Aurora and Millard met the others in front of the Ghost Train, they only had a few moments before the loop would close and there was still no sign of Jake, Emma or Enoch.

"Look!" Hugh shouted pointing to the sky. They all looked up to see a cluster of birds flying out of the tower and away in different directions. _The freed ymbrynes_ Aurora thought, _Going to find their children._ They all exchanged looks of relief knowing that Miss Peregrine was now free of Barron's evil plan.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

It wasn't too long after that they saw the trio walking toward them. Olive ran to embrace Enoch and Aurora couldn't help but smile. Though the happiness was short lived as they all realized that now they had to say goodbye to Jake – forever.

The twins were the first to hug him before marching into the loop hand in hand. Next Bronwyn with her arm around Claire looked up at Jake with sadness in their eyes before they followed the twins. No one said anything, because there was nothing to say. Aurora knew from leaving her own family behind that this was the hardest part of being peculiar, no matter how incredible your gift, you always ended up leaving something behind.

Hugh, with bees all over his face couldn't even look at Jake as he passed, he only paused while the older boy put his hand on Hugh's shoulder. Fiona gave him a nod then rushed along to comfort Hugh. Horace gave him a handshake before moving on then Aurora hugged him. Millard shook Jake's hand before the two shared a one armed hug then he and Aurora entered the loop together.

There was the whoosh of air and then they emerged back in 1940. Aurora took a shaky breath and leaned against the rusty rail as Millard put his arm around her.

"I'm sure when Jake sees Abe again he'll be delighted to hear about what we've done here today."

The edges of Aurora's lips raised in a small sad smile, "You really think so?"

"Yes. We've come a long way. Last time Abe saw us we were running from a hollow, today we took down five of them and saved a whole flock of ymbrynes."

"But our loop -"

"Miss Peregrine will make us a new one and until then we'll live one day at a time." He took her hand, "But even without a loop, the only thing I need is you."

Then he kissed her sweetly and they headed for the Augusta. Behind them Olive and Enoch emerged hand in hand and shortly after Emma followed.

"Come on guys, let's go." Millard said encouragingly and the five of them boarded the ship and prepared to set sail.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Miss Peregrine flew around the ship as the twins played with one of the levers in the main deck. Horace had the map in front of him while Millard sat on a counter with a pair of binoculars. He tapped Aurora on the shoulder and handed them to her. She looked to see what Millard wanted to show her and saw Jake – when did he get back? – and Emma kissing outside a deck below them. She smiled and turned to Millard kissing him on the cheek as Fiona yelled, "Ready for full speed ahead!" as Enoch took the wheel.

The ship began to sail out to clear open sea as they heard a loud caw as Miss Peregrine flew around the ship once more before gliding through the window, transforming and landing perfectly among her children with a smile. Olive was the first to run and hug the headmistress. Miss Peregrine returned the gesture before letting Olive go and kneeling to embrace the younger ones who had all rushed to her as well. Claire, Bronwyn and the twins all started talking and jibbering at the same time, instead of shushing them and giving a lecture on etiquette Miss Peregrine let it slide and returned their hugs and smiles.

Then she stood, fixed her jacket and looked at the older children, Horace with the map, Enoch at the wheel, Hugh and Fiona – hand in hand- and Millard who had his arms wrapped around Aurora from behind.

"My children." She said taking the time to look around at each one of their faces, sounding quite choked up, "I am so very proud of you all." Then she brought her hand to her left shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Claire asked worried.

"Just a bit of a broken wing, Claire, but I'll be fine." She assured the young girl just as Emma and Jake walked in.

"Miss Peregrine." Emma said in a sigh of relief and happiness as she hugged the Bird as well.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

He walked around slowly as he began to get the feeling in his muscles back. He found Barron's body in the room with his machine. He found the shattered stony remains of Miss Edwards upstairs and the legs of Mr. Gleeson were sticking out from beneath a mechanical elephant. He had a modern day cellphone in his hand and cringed at the angry voice on the other side.

"Yes, sir I do understand—"

"Yes it does delay our plans a great deal –"

"Yes sir I'm aware of the backup plan that was in place. The children and their ymbryne won't get far."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

The Augusta sailed through the wide open sea, the loop in Blackpool had closed at 4:30 and the sun had now just finished setting. The day was over but their voyage had only just begun. Horace had been joined by Miss Peregrine and Millard while they planned the ships course. Looking between Abe's old map and Millard's Map of Days, they hoped to find a suitable place for a new loop. Aurora was in the old dining room with Claire brushing out the girls perfect – though now fishy smelling – curls while the young peculiar on her lap used an old serving platter as a mirror, holding it in front of her and admiring her own reflection.

Then the whole room shook and dishes shattered on the floor as something rammed the ships side.


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: If I were writing the screenplay for the Hollow City movie this is how I would connect the ending of the movie to the beginning of the second book. If by some miracle anyone connected to the Miss Peregrine Movie is reading this you are more than welcome to use this sequence of events (and the events in the next chapter as well) as long as we get a Hollow City movie! I have my fingers crossed that Tim Burton does a sequel, this is a series I'm dying to see come to life and the second movie would be able to cover so much more of peculiardom that we haven't seen yet!**

 **Also a huge thanks to Guest, WillowTree1221, 12ScooterBear74 and marianafilhadomar for your reviews. You guys are honestly the best reviewers I've ever had! Thanks to your amazing dedication this story has made it to 100 REVIEWS! This is also very special to me because this is the first time any of my stories has gotten that many responses! As a reward this chapter is SUPER long! I hope you all enjoy it as it includes some of my favorite moments from the final battle of book one!**

Chapter 42

" _I heard a shout and looked up to see a man in a grey uniform rise from a hatch – I saw his face full in the light, his mouth curled into a leering grin, his eyes depthless and blank." {Jacob Portman, pg 326-327 book 1}_

Aurora grabbed Claire as they fell from where they were sitting so the younger girl wouldn't fall into the broken glass around them. Once the ship settled from the collision they both got up and ran for the main deck. The others were already there, some looking out the windows, others crouched in fright.

Out the grimy window Aurora saw what had caused the ship to tilt so violently. It looked like a whale about to surface, long, large and grey. It had come up and collided against the right side of the front hull of the ship – a U-boat. And what was worse was the crew that emerged from it, not Nazi's or Allies, something much worse - wights.

"Stay here." Miss Peregrine ordered as she prepared to leave the deck.

"We can help!" Enoch protested from his place behind the wheel.

"He's right." Jake agreed, which shocked Aurora, those two never got along, "You saw what we did to Barron and his group." Jake reasoned.

"You can't go out there alone." Emma added, "Let us help you."

Miss Peregrine looked around the room at all the faces of her wards with a mix of concern and pride in her eyes. Then she took a deep breath to compose herself.

"Aurora, take the younger ones – Claire, Bronwyn and the twins – deeper into the ship. We don't know what weapons the wights have and we can't risk them getting hurt. Horace, Olive, Hugh and Fiona, man the ship. Enoch, Millard, Emma and Jake will come with me – "

"I can help too!" Bronwyn disputed. Miss Peregrine looked unsure until Olive spoke up.

"Wyn and I can go deeper into the hull and try to repair where the U-boat hit so the ship doesn't go under." She offered and the headmistress gave her a thankful smile. Bronwyn, who seemed pleased by this nodded her head vigorously and both her and Olive took off for the inner workings of the Augusta. Aurora ushered the younger children out the door before turning to Millard. He grabbed her and pulled her lips to his, kissing her passionately, when they broke apart she was the first to speak.

"Don't be a hero." She begged, her hands still cupping his face.

He hesitated before answering, "Just keep yourself safe darling." He said and before she could make him promise Claire began tugging at Aurora's skirt as she began to cry in fear. Aurora picked up the tiny peculiar girl and followed the twins down the stairs and into a room that hadn't been destroyed by the crash.

MILLARD P.O.V.

He immediately stripped off all his clothes and followed the others out to the bow of the ship. Jake had taken the crossbow and began having target practice on the wights. Enoch had rustled up a few of the remaining skeletons and they were now throwing harpoons at their attackers. Emma was bent at the rail blowing into the water trying to get their ship out of range from the U-boat while Miss Peregrine turned into a falcon – mid run – and began circling and pecking at the wights, going for their eyes with her talons. Millard ran over to Jake and knelt beside him.

"Where do you need me?" he asked, knowing that with Miss Peregrine so far Jake was now their second in command. Especially after the attack he'd launched with Barron and the others. Millard knew he had, on some level, inherited Abe's ability to strategize a battle. Just as Jake opened his mouth to reply they heard a high shrieking caw and looked up to see that Miss Peregrine had been caught in what appeared to be a fishing net on a long pole. The wights were trying to stuff her in another cage – this one much smaller than the last. Knowing they had no time to waste Millard ran for the U-boat.

The Augusta had taken on enough water that the nose of the ship now had a foot of water splashing atop its decks. A jump from the end of their boat onto the sub would be no great feat and Millard knew a jump that short he could make. He kept his eyes on Miss Peregrine as he ran and he didn't stop, not even when he heard Jake call his name. But he soon realized his mistake, his feet had been splashing in the seawater revealing each step he took and in only seconds there was a loud noise, almost like a pan being dropped, before Millard felt something rip through his left shoulder and his body erupted with pain.

THIRD P.O.V.

Jake had tried to warn Millard when he saw the wight cock his pistol and take aim. But there was too much noise, too much commotion and chaos and he saw Millard's body splash into the water that had begun to overtake their ship. There was an odd negative space where Millard landed – one of the few times he was visible – and the water around him turned red with his blood. That's when Emma turned and saw what was happening, Millard bleeding to death and Miss Peregrine being stuffed into a cage.

Outraged and horrified of losing her again Emma blew a sharp wind at the wights who had their ymbryne by the wings. The group fell back into the waves that crashed against the side of the U-boat, but unfortunately so did Miss Peregrine in the small cage they'd managed to stuff her in. She tried to fly out but her wing hit the bars and bent at an unnatural angle, she gave another shriek as she landed in the water with her good wing flapping trying to keep her head above the surface.

Jake dropped his crossbow and ran to Enoch, "Find a way to get to Millard, I'll get Miss Peregrine."

The dead-riser nodded and ran back into the main deck. Olive and Bronwyn had only just returned and were filling Horace, Hugh and Fiona in on their repair work.

"We were able to slow it down but we're still taking on water. –"

"Millard's shot!" Enoch yelled as he entered the doorway, "Get Aurora!" he instructed Olive who rushed out of the room.

"We have to find a way to –"

"Here!" Bronwyn shouted seeming to be five steps ahead of him. She ripped one of the doors off its rusted hinges and rushed outside with him.

"I'm coming too!" Hugh shouted leaving Fiona and Horace at the ships controls. They used the door Bronwyn carried like a shield as the wights scrambled back on the U-boat and started firing bullets at them. There was the _ping, ping, ping_ as they ricocheted. Eventually, they were able to reach Millard, he was lying on his side and seemed to be only half conscious from the blood loss. Hugh and Enoch each took an arm, he yelped when they moved his left one as it irritated his wound. Bronwyn shielded them as they made their way back to the safety of the main deck.

"I must apologize, it seems I've gone and gotten myself shot." He mumbled in a daze.

AURORA P.O.V.

Aurora hated all the waiting but when Olive came rushing in she decided the waiting hadn't been as bad as she thought.

"Aurora, come quickly!" she called, "Millard's been shot."

Three words. Those three words were all it took for her world to stop spinning and fall apart. It took about a millisecond for it to sink in then Aurora took off like a bat out of hell. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her out of the room and up the stairs. When she entered the main deck she saw Hugh and Enoch laying Millard against the wall. The whole front of him was visible from the bright red blood that was seeping from a small hole in his left shoulder. She could see his chest rising and falling quickly as his breaths came in short pants.

She immediately got to work, kneeling by his side and placing her hands over the wound. She concentrated on pouring all her energy into him as his blood ran between her fingers, staining her hands. She did her best not to cry at the horrible sight but the tears still found their way down her cheeks.

"Don't cry darling." Millard whispered in a dazed voice. He must have been staring at her because a few moments later he whispered, "So beautiful, even more beautiful than the angel."

"What angel?" she asked, her worry growing.

"The one who came and kindly offered to take me to heaven." Aurora stifled a sob as she tried to concentrate harder, she couldn't understand why her peculiarity wasn't working. Then darker thoughts started to fill her head, why should she heal Millard anyway? So he could live, but live for what? They had no loop, no home, the ship was sinking, slowly but sinking, and the future was so uncertain. Wouldn't it be better, more merciful, to let him die now? To encourage him to follow the angel to heaven? To let him simply fall asleep and never wake up again? She lessened the pressure she was putting on his wound and more blood poured through her fingers.

"Aurora." Came Olive's voice snapping her out of it. She took a shaky, teary breath.

"I don't understand why it's not working." She said racking her brain for answers, then it came to her. She began to feel the back of Millard's shoulder, but his skin was smooth, unwounded.

"There's no exit wound." She explained, "The bullet is still in his shoulder, that's why I can't heal him. We have to get it out first."

"Will you all quit shouting and let me bleed in peace!"

"Olive, you have to get it out."

"Why me?"

"If any of us try we might infect the wound, but if you heat up your fingers you can cauterize the wound as you remove the bullet."

"You can do it, Olive." Enoch said reassuringly. The red head nodded, removed her gloves and dug two of her fingers into her palm, Aurora began asking Millard questions trying to keep him conscious.

"Millard, who's the prime minister?"

"Winston Churchill, I'm dying not daft."

"What's the capital of Burma?"

"Lord, I've no idea. Rangoon."

"Good. When's your birthday?"

"Ready." Olive said approaching with two glowing hot fingers. She knelt down opposite Aurora and leaned over Millard.

"It'll scar!" Millard protested, coherent enough to care.

"Who's going to bloody see it?" Enoch grumbled and Olive elbowed him to keep quiet. Then she plunged her fingers into Millard's shoulder. Aurora shuddered as he shouted in pain, it sounded excruciating but it had to be done. Olive's eyebrows scrunched together as she dug around trying to find the bullet while her fingers made a _hiss_ like when you put meat on the grill. Then Millard became quiet, deathly quiet.

"Millard?" Aurora said with a shaking voice. Enoch felt around and put two fingers to his neck trying to find a pulse.

"Just blacked out is all. He ain't as fit as he pretends to be." He said.

"Got it!" Olive said pulling her fingers out, between her pointer and middle finger was a small metal bullet. It was hard to believe that something so small could cause so much damage.

Aurora jumped into action, she placed her hands over his wound again and – thank bird – this time it worked. She could feel the wound closing under her palms, the bleeding slowed and soon she only felt a scab where the bullet had pierced him.

"I need something that can work as bandages." She asked.

"But you just healed him." Enoch stated confused.

"But I've never healed a would that deep before, I don't know how healed he is on the inside. I just need something to secure his shoulder so he can give it time to heal more on it's own."

The she felt a tapping on her shoulder. The twins stood behind her holding long scraps of white cloth, the extra set of clothes they had packed.

"Did you tear up your spare masks, for me?" she asked and they nodded in sync. More tears came to her eyes but these tears were happy. She put an arm around each of them and they each hugged her back. "Thank you both so much."

She took the bandages but realized how red her hands were and her breathing started to quicken. Her hands started to shake but then Hugh came over and put his hand over hers taking the bandages.

"Let us. We can do this part. You've done a lot for him Aurora, you deserve some rest."

"But –"

"Let us." he insisted, "He's our family, we love him too."

She nodded and stood to leave. On her way out she noticed the U-boat was submerging again and headed for the Augusta was Jake and Emma. Jake was holding what could only be Miss Peregrine as Emma used her peculiarity to blow them away from the whirlpool the sub was creating as it returned under the waves.

Assured that everyone was safe Aurora made her way down to one of the old staterooms on the ship, her bloody hands still shaking.


	43. Chapter 43

**WillowTree1221, 12ScooterBear74 and marianafilhadomar, thank you guys so much! Your reviews were so touching, I'm glad your enjoying the story!**

 **12ScooterBear74: It would be interesting (and such an honor!) to work with Tim Burton! I definitely wouldn't say no!**

Chapter 43

" _And yet my old life was as impossible to return to as the children's bombed house. The doors had been blown off our cages. . . We rowed faster." {Jacob Portman, pg 348 book 1}_

Aurora rushed into the nearest room and shut the door behind her. She pressed her back to the barnacle covered door and took a deep breath. Her hands shook as she raised them from her sides. The shaking increased as she stared at her blood soaked palms and fingers. She'd seen blood before, but this time was different, this was _Millard's_ blood. He'd lost so much that even with the bullet out he might still die.

Worse, was his blood wasn't only on her hands but it had dried in the ends of her hair and soaked into her sweater causing the once white fabric to now stick to her skin. Without thinking she ran to the nearest sink, but of course, it wasn't working. She grabbed an old ripped towel and tried to wipe as much blood off her skin as she could but she only succeeded in smearing it around. Finally, she couldn't take looking at it anymore and she grabbed the sides of the rusted sink as she slowly slid to the floor. She sat with her head between her knees and nausea overcame her, the room spun, her body felt like it was on fire as she started to sweat and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

THIRD P.O.V.

"Bird! Bird! Bird! Bird! Emma and Jake saved the Bird!" Claire sang as she hopped around the deck.

"What do we do now?" Jake asked looking out to the front of the ship that was steadily submerging beneath the waves.

"Ask Miss Peregrine!" Bronwyn said. But even after giving their headmistress plenty of time to change back she still remained a bird.

"Maybe she's too tired and cold." Olive suggested.

"Please turn back!" Claire begged kneeling before her.

"Something's wrong." Emma said, "If she could turn human, she would've done it by now."

"Well human or not we've got to abandon ship." Hugh said staring out the grimy window at the sinking bow, Fiona nodded beside him in agreement.

"And go where?" Olive asked nervously. Everyone looked at each other seeking an answer, they had no loop, no home and their ymbryne was stuck as a bird.

"I know." Horace spoke up.

"What do you mean, you know?" Enoch asked skeptically.

"Nevermind how he knows, he _knows._ " Emma said defensively.

"I don't know the name, but I've seen it." Horace added as he neared a wall covered in algae. He pulled out his pocket hanky and wrapped his finger in it before drawing an image in the green slime on the wall. He made a row of bold vertical stripes topped with thin loops, like bars and razor wire. To one side was a dark forest and snow on the ground, which he'd left green.

"Horace, what more do you know about this place?" Emma asked.

"It's somewhere cold." He replied with a dull distant look in his eyes.

"Looks like a jail to me." Hugh said.

"Well, when do we go?" Fiona asked.

"Go where?" Enoch scoffed, "That's just a lot of squiggles!"

"It's somewhere." Emma said, "And we can't very well stay here." There was a pause before Enoch took a deep breath.

"We should start collecting everything we brought and hauling it into the lifeboats. If there's any extra room salvage what we can from the ship then row for the closet shore." Enoch instructed as heads nodded.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

It had taken awhile, the sun now starting to peek over the horizon, but eventually they had everything packed and ready to go. Millard had woken up to a bandaged shoulder and was feeling well enough to walk on his own, though he kept close to walls and rails for support when he got winded. The water level was now up to the floor of the main deck and the ship had started to tilt. The main dining room was starting to take on water making the children move faster in their task.

"It took the Titanic approximately two hours and forty minutes after hitting the iceberg before the rate of sinking increased to a panic worthy level. But it was a much larger ship. Judging by the size of the Augusta and considering she spent a fair bit of time rusting away at the bottom of the sea, I'd wager we have somewhere between twenty to thirty minutes before we find ourselves in a dire situation." He lectured when some of the peculiars began to worry about how fast the water would overtake the ship. Olive was watching over Miss Peregrine while the other children scurried about.

"Where's Aurora?" Millard asked shortly after. The twins stopped in their tracks and pointed down a hallway. Millard thanked them and continued his search. He finally found Aurora in an old stateroom on the floor shaking and covered in blood.

AURORA P.O.V.

Thankfully for Aurora her exhaustion had greatly shortened her panic attack. Soon her body and mind became limp and she felt like she'd become stone like Miss Edwards. Every now and then her body would give a violent shake, or her fingers would twitch. She barely heard the old metal door squeak open as someone walked in.

"Oh, my love." She heard Millard's voice and suddenly she was wide awake. He was standing in the doorway wearing his usual brown trousers, his light blue shirt only had one arm in it, the other sleeve draped over his left side with his bandaged arm beneath it. His suspenders were hanging from the waist of his pants since they'd irritate his wound and his cap was partially stuffed in one pocket. He rushed over to her side making sure she was alright.

"You should be resting." She scolded.

"Hard to do on a sinking ship, darling." He reminded her sweetly. She nodded still in a daze, she really didn't know how much more this day could throw at her without putting her in the nuthouse.

"Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that." She said eying his bandaged shoulder.

"I'm fine. . . thanks to you."

Finally, she broke down, "I was so scared you were going to die." She said as tears ran down her cheeks and she leaned into him, careful of his injury, and placing her head against his chest. His heartbeat was strong, that was a good sign, and it reassured Aurora that he'd really be alright. He brought his right hand up and started running his fingers through her hair, avoiding the strands that were matted with his dry blood. He kissed her temple and started rocking them as he hummed " _Run Rabbit_ ".

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Hand in hand they made their way through the tilting halls and out to the lifeboats. The others were already waiting there; Jake, Emma, Hugh and Fiona were in one lifeboat that was already touching the water due to the angle the ship had turned. They were using an old kitchen knife to cut the ropes that held it to the ship and Aurora saw Fiona tuck Miss Peregrine – still a bird – into her jacket to keep her warm and dry.

In the next boat was Enoch, Olive, Horace and the twins, poor Horace already was looking sea sick. Millard led her to the third boat where Bronwyn waited with Claire. When they had gotten their boat into the water Bronwyn took the oars and begun rowing the boat all by herself. Aurora and Millard leaned against each other as they all rowed away from the sinking Augusta, the sun rising on September the fifth and hopefully on a brighter future.


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you to WillowTree1221, 12ScooterBear74, marianafilhadomar and tlc234stars for your reviews! I'm so excited to officially start the Hollow City plotline! Out of the trilogy HC was probably my favorite one to read. (I wonder if it has anything to do with it having the most Millard scenes?) Which book was your favorite? Home for Peculiar Children, Hollow City or Library of Souls?**

Chapter 44 – Hollow City

" _This world I had chosen, and everything I had in it, and all our precious peculiar lives, contained in three splinters of wood adrift upon the vast, unblinking eye of the sea." {Jacob Portman, pg 17 book 2}_

Everyone rowed in shifts except in their boat. Bronwyn insisted, Claire was too small, Millard was still on the mend and Aurora was exhausted from healing him. In the boat next to them Jake and Hugh were maneuvering the oars while Emma kept her head bent looking at the map across her knees. Every so often she'd look up at the horizon then back to the map. Horace, in the third boat, yelled across the water asking how much distance there was between their boats and the mainland.

"Eight and a half kilometers." Emma shouted back and Aurora felt like the air had been deflated out of her like a balloon. It wasn't just her, she felt everyone else wilt a little. Not only did they have to worry about crossing that much ocean in their small boats they also had to worry about their enemies. The wights submarine could be right below them, ready to strike again at any moment. Aurora prayed that they assumed the children had fled back to their island, at least that would buy them some time. At least with British planes flying overhead the submarine wouldn't be able to surface in the daylight, but when night fell they'd become easy prey. Aurora looked to Miss Peregrine, who Olive had nestled in her arms, they couldn't lose her again, they just had to make it.

It didn't take long for the chilly morning breeze to become the blazing heat of midday. Bronwyn's brown curls stuck to her forehead as she sweated in the heat.

"Bronwyn are you sure you don't want a break?" Aurora asked, worrying about her getting heat stroke between the sun's harsh rays and the constant rowing.

She shook her head, "Victor would have been able to do it. And if he could I can." She said with more determination Aurora could ever imagine a girl of her age having. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she concentrated on her task.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

What was the phrase? The grass is always greener? Truer words were never spoken, as sweat poured down all their faces all they wanted was some relief from the blinding sun. When relief came the joy was short lived and they all wished for the sun back. A thick, heavy fog had rolled in and swallowed them up like a fish does a worm. They were blinded by it and soon lost all sense of direction, eventually the decision was made to put down the oars and wait it out. But if they waited too long and night fell before they reached the mainland they'd have worse problems then bad weather. But they'd yet to see truly bad weather and fate decided to show them.

The wind picked up and the waves became rougher. Seawater slapped the sides of the boats and spilled in around their ankles. Not long after a cold rain followed soaking them all to the bone. They all grabbed the sides of their tiny boats and held on for dear life. Millard wrapped his good arm around Aurora and held her tightly to his chest. The large waves pushed their boats apart and they could hear the others calling their names beneath the roar of the sea. They were unable to respond because at that same moment a particularly large wave slammed into them and flipped their boat. Aurora screamed as the tide pulled her and Millard apart as the freezing water pulled her under. The salty water stung her eyes and filled her lungs, when her head broke the surface she coughed and sputtered trying to get air but another wave submerged her before she could even determine which way was up.

MILLARD P.O.V.

Millard had been able to find the overturned boat and clung to it with what little energy he had left. Then the adrenaline kicked in when he realized Aurora was missing. He turned his head frantically searching but the sea was too rough and the fog too thick, he could barely see the cuff of his shirt in front of his face.

"Aurora!" he called and got no reply. His heart fell into his stomach as his logical side started calculating the odds of her survival. He shook his head telling it to shut up, logic or not she'd be okay.

"Aurora!" he called again desperately.

"Millard!" he heard in reply, but it wasn't Aurora's voice, it was Horace's. Through the fog he saw a small light and as the wind blew the fog around he was able to make out Olive holding a ball of fire in one hand and Miss Peregrine cradled in her opposite arm.

"Millard she's here!" he heard Enoch shout as he and Horace helped pull a smaller figure into their boat – Aurora. He silently thanked bird above as another figure – a boat – came into view. Jake, Emma, Hugh and Fiona were aboard and paddling toward him. When they had pulled next to the overturned boat Jake took one of the oars and banged it against the rusty bottom.

"If you're in there, swim out! We'll rescue you!" he called and it dawned on Millard that Bronwyn and Claire hadn't been seen either. For a terrible moment there was no response, then there was a knocking and a small fist punched through the bottom of the boat.

"It's Bronwyn!" Emma cried, "They're alive!"

With a few more punches Bronwyn was able to make a hole big enough for her and Claire to climb out of. Jake pulled both girls into his boat while Enoch helped Millard into theirs with Aurora. She was leaning over the side of the boat and barely acknowledged his presence. Horace pulled him aside and explained her behavior.

"Got sick right when we rescued her, was mostly sea water. But I think that took out the last of her energy."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

AURORA P.O.V.

You know how tired you get after being sick? Well imagine how exhausted you'd be after fleeing from a hollow, surviving a bombing, raising a sunken ship, rescuing your ymbryne from more wights and hollows, then sailing into a U-boat, saving your ymbryne again, healing your fatally wounded boyfriend, having a panic attack, then spending a whole day in a tiny rowboat without any food or water during that whole time. At this point Aurora was surprised she was even still conscious enough to understand what the others were saying. Millard had seated himself next to her and was rubbing her back in slow circles.

"We should rest." Fiona was saying, "Bail out the boats while we wait for the fog to clear."

"Fog like this has a mind of it's own." Enoch spoke up, "it can go days without breaking. It'll be dark in a few hours, and then we'll have to hope we can last until morning without the wights finding us. We'll be utterly defenseless."

"And without water." Hugh added.

"And food." Millard said from beside her.

"I've got it!" Emma said snapping her fingers. She grabbed a watered down rope that had somehow survived the rocking sea and tied it around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked concerned for her.

"Reel me up." She said as she began unsnapping her lead shoes.

"Emma are you sure?" Olive asked. "What if the rope snaps?"

"Reel me up." She replied her voice more determined. So they did, in her soaked blue dress she floated up to the sky until all they could see was a rope leading to the heavens.

"I can see land!" she called down to them, "Straight ahead!"


	45. Chapter 45

**While I was revising this chapter I realized (with horror) that I'm losing my momentum, for some reason I'm not churning out chapters as quickly as ususal, it's like a can feel the creative juices in my mind slowing down, which really** _ **sucks,**_ **the last thing I want is this story to suffer because I've lost my flow. But for some reason writing is starting to feel more like a chore than a pleasurable hobby, the last time that happened (with another story of mine) my updating slowed** _ **way**_ **down and I can tell my work suffered because I couldn't get back into the groove I had started with. So I'm asking you readers to** **please** **share your thoughts on this story with me in the review section (which is taking a lot of pride swallowing, as I hate begging for reviews) but I'm desperate. I don't want my work on this to suffer so please leave a review, I'm hoping they'll put the spark back into my writing!**

 **To those who have already been reviewing WillowTree1221, 12ScooterBear74, marianafilhadomar, susan-black7, tlc234stars, Quenn, ash,harris, Marie Mclaire, alexae15, TheGreatFaller, Eleanor Gyrfalcon, Kim, Derbydragon, and several Guests; I don't think there are enough thank you's in the world to match what your reviews have meant to me, they've given me so much encouragement to keep going and no words can sum up my gratitude. The best I can do is dedicate this chapter to all of you! You've all been so great! Thank you and enjoy!**

Chapter 45

" _Miss Peregrine kept her eyes trained on the slate gray sea. They were hard and black and contained unutterable sorrow. They seemed to say: I failed you." {Jacob Portman, pg 31 book 2}_

They got to shore just as the sun was setting, they had maybe an hour before dark. There was no sand on the beach, only small pebbles but it still made Aurora look around in awe. She, and many of the others, hadn't been off Cairnholm in a lifetime and after everything that had happened part of her was still amazed to be alive.

"Emma you're blue!" Olive shouted when they'd reeled the girl down. Immediately the red head passed Miss Peregrine to Bronwyn and quickly embraced the shivering girl, rubbing her back in addition to using her peculiarity to warm her up before she caught her death of cold. Fiona and Horace left to find some driftwood to make a fire while the others began salvaging what remained of the supplies in the boats.

Most of their things had been lost at sea, what remained was the clothes on their backs, a small amount of food in rusty tins, and Bronwyn's trunk which held her three volume set of _Tales of the Peculiar._ Aurora frantically tapped the pockets of her coat and found, still safe tucked in an inner pocket, the one item she held dear. It was Millard's notebook, all forty-seven years of his research; and tucked in between the pages of his notes where the photographs and drawings Noah had sent her over the years.

Everything else was gone, including both their maps, the small one Emma had been using and Millard's _Map of Days_ – his most prized possession. When he realized it was now lost on the ocean floor he began to hyperventilate.

"That was one of only five extant copies! It was of incalculable value! Not to mention it contained years of my personal notes and annotations!"

"At least we still have the _Tales of the Peculiar_. I can't get to sleep at night without hearing one." Claire said trying to look on the bright side.

"What good are fairy tales if we can't even find our way?" Millard asked her and the small girl looked down at the rocky shore. Aurora put her hand on Millard's shoulder trying to comfort him when she realized his bandages were gone.

"What did you do to your wrapping?" she asked.

"I threw it away." He muttered, "It was tied in such a complicated manner that I couldn't remove it quickly. An invisible must always be able to disrobe in an instant, or his power is useless!"

"You're even more useless if your dead, you stubborn mule." she scolded in a light tone, she didn't have the energy to be really mad at him. Millard leaned in and gave her a sweet peck on the lips.

"You patched me up quite well, darling."

"Olive helped too." She shrugged.

"I know." Millard said somewhat sourly and Aurora noticed from his drenched shirt that he was running his hand over his scar.

"No one's going to see the scar, Millard." She said trying to lift his spirits.

"Still, _I_ know it's there. It can still be felt."

She took his hand away from his wound and held it in her own, "You know, many women think scars are attractive." She said and he instantly perked up.

"Really?"

"Definitely." She kissed his knuckles, "Especially battle scars. They show how brave a man is, and how much he's willing to sacrifice to help someone he cares about."

Millard kissed her again, "Thank you, Aurora."

She smiled back at him, "I'm sorry about your Map of Days."

He shrugged, "It's alright."

"But you cared so much about it."

"I care about you more. I'd rather have you here with me and the book at the bottom of the sea than the situation be reversed." He said as he pulled her into his arms, "I almost lost you, for a horrible moment I thought – " he didn't finish the sentence instead he held her tighter.

"I have something that might cheer you up." She said pulling away from him and reaching into her coat. She pulled out the old leather bound book Millard had kept with him for so many years. He seemed stunned.

"You kept my book? Out of everything in the house, you saved my book?"

"You worked so hard on it. I couldn't bear the thought of the bomb turning it to ash."

Millard was speechless as he turned the book over in his hands, "I love you Aurora." He said and Aurora could hear the smile in his voice before he kissed her again.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

"There's no wood anywhere!" Horace shouted as he and Fiona ran back down the beach toward them.

"Did you look in the woods?" Emma said pointing at the dark line of trees behind the dunes.

"Didn't have time, we found something else." Fiona spoke up.

"Shelter?" Emma asked

"A road?" asked Millard.

"A goose to cook for supper?" Claire asked.

"No. Balloons." Horace said as everyone exchanged confused looks, "Big ones in the sky, with men inside." He explained further.

"Show us." Emma demanded.

They followed Horace and Fiona back the way they'd came and soon found flying in the air miniature zeppelins. They flew low in zigzag patterns, Jake herded them into some tall grass to drop them out of sight of the pilots.

"They're submarine hunters." Enoch said, Millard might be top notch at books and maps but Enoch knew everything military. "The best way to spot enemy subs is from the sky."

"Then why are they flying so close to the ground?" Jake asked him, "And why aren't they farther out to sea?"

"That I don't know."

"Do you think they could be looking for us?" Hugh asked.

"But the wights are with the Germans. They were on that German sub." Olive said.

"The wights are allied with whomever it suits their interests to be allied with." Millard explained, "There's no reason to think they haven't infiltrated organizations on both sides of the war."

"I don't like the way they're flying. They're searching the coastline, not the sea." Enoch said and Aurora turned and saw a calculating look in Emma's eyes.

"Run when I say run." She hissed, "We'll hide the boats then ourselves."

The next time the balloon zagged away they all tumbled out of the grass and ran for it. Aurora felt her legs and lungs burning as she ran, hand in hand, with Millard by her side.


	46. Chapter 46

**Huge thank you to Willowtree1221, 12ScooterBear74 and marianafilhadomar, thanks to your reviews I was able to get this chapter done super quick and finish with something I'm really proud of! Thanks guys!**

Chapter 46

" _You're here for a reason – and it's not to fail and die." {Emma Bloom, pg 46 book 2}_

They found a sea cave to drag the boats into, Bronwyn had used all her strength rowing the boat and could hardly manage to carry herself so the others all pitched in and pulled the boats with all their might. Halfway across Miss Peregrine let out a warning cry as two zeppelins bobbed over the dunes and into their line of sight. The adrenaline that coursed through them was enough to finish the job with the boats.

They all crouched in the sea cave wheezing and muscles throbbing. Emma kept whispering, "Please, please let them not have seen us."

"Ah, bird! Our tracks!" Millard shot up in realization. He stripped off what he was wearing, handing Aurora his jacket which she put on for warmth, and scrambled back outside to cover the drag marks and footprints they'd made. Aurora watched the cave entrance waiting for him to come back, his exiting footsteps the only sign of him now. Fiona scooched over to where Aurora was and rubbed her arm, "If anyone else had ventured out they'd be seen for sure, Millard knows how to use his peculiarity, he'll be fine."

A minute later –a very long minute for Aurora – he came back, shivering and caked in sand, "They're getting close now. I did the best I could." Aurora ushered him to sit next to her again and she wrapped her arms around his middle trying to get his shivering to stop.

Then they heard it, the engines of the zeppelins, getting louder and louder until the sound echoed through the cave amplifying it and making it seem like the wights were right on top of them. Emma leaned into Jake, the twins covered their ears and put their faces in their laps, Aurora hugged Millard tighter and he put his arm around her rubbing her back in comfort and to alleviate his own anxiety. Despite their peculiar powers they all felt utterly powerless, sitting together all hunched with bated breath waiting to live or die.

After what seemed like an eternity the engine's whine began to fade. Claire shook and with tears in her eyes asked to be read a Tale, Olive explained that this was no time for stories. The little girl sniffled and turned to Miss Peregrine, who had perched herself on one of the boats.

"What are we to do headmistress? Please turn human again, we're lost and in danger and getting increasingly peckish and we've got no home anymore, we need you!"

"She can't turn back right now." Bronwyn said moving next to Claire and putting her arm around her.

"But we'll get her fixed up." Fiona said hopefully.

"How?" Claire sobbed.

"I'll tell you how." Emma said standing up, "We'll walk. We'll walk and walk until we come to a town."

"What if there's no town for fifty kilometers?" Enoch asked, always the skeptic.

"Then we'll walk for fifty-one kilometers!"

"And if the wights spot us from the air?" Hugh asked from his spot beside Fiona, just close enough to her that their fingers touched.

"They won't. We'll be careful."

"And if they're waiting for us in the town?" Horace asked.

"We'll pretend to be normal. We'll pass."

"I was never much good at that." Millard said with a small laugh.

"You won't be seen at all, Mill. You'll be our advance scout, and our secret procurer of necessary items."

"I am quite a talented thief." He said with a touch of pride, "A veritable master of the five-fingered arts."

"The best." Aurora said smiling and kissing his cheek.

"And then? We'll still be out in the open exposed and vulnerable, entirely loopless." Enoch continued.

"We'll find a loop somehow, and an ymbryne who can help Miss Peregrine. There's clues everywhere when you know what to look for." Emma said with confidence.

"You make a nice rousing speech." Millard commented, "and I hate to spoil it, but for all we know, Miss Peregrine is the only ymbryne left uncaptured. Recall what Miss Avocet told us, the wights have been raiding loops and abducting ymbrynes for weeks now. Which means that even if we find a loop there's no way of knowing whether it still has its ymbryne, or is occupied by our enemies."

"Or surrounded by half starved hollows." Enoch added.

"Yes there is." Emma said smiling, "We have Jake." She said turning her glowing smile to him. But Jake looked unsure, Aurora knew Abe's legacy and knew it was a lot to put on his shoulders. But this was their hour of need, and Jake had become a part of their family, she knew in her heart that when push came to shove he'd have the same fight in him that Abe had.

"When they're close it kind of feels like I'm going to puke." He admitted with a shrug.

"How close do they have to be?" Millard asked, "If it's only a few meters that still puts us within devouring range. We'd need you to sense them from much farther away."

"I haven't exactly tested it. This is all so new to me."

"Regardless, your talent can be developed." Millard continued. "Peculiarities are a bit like muscles – the more you exercise them, the bigger they grow."

"I was the same way at first." Aurora added, "In the beginning I healed subconsciously, then after a while I could do it at will if I concentrated enough and as I practiced I could begin to do it without thinking, I would just will something to heal, then I could heal larger wounds in a shorter amount of time."

"This is madness!" Enoch shouted, "Are you all really so desperate that you'd stake everything on _him_? I'll admit the plan at Blackpool was clever but I'm not about to risk my skin on a peculiarity he's just discovered and has no idea the difference between sensing a hollow at fifty meters and gas pains!"

Jake stayed quiet, Enoch voicing the doubts that surely weren't helping but Emma was getting angry, "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Whatever you thought of Abe this boy isn't him."

"You're right." Jake told Enoch standing up, "I'm not my grandfather." He started making his way out of the cave, when Emma tried to stop him he muttered, "I need some air." And pushed passed her. It didn't stop her from running after him though.

"If we're lucky he'll swim back to America." Enoch grumbled.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Millard's shaking had stopped and the sand that had clung to his skin dried enough to brush most of it off. He'd put his clothes back on for warmth, leaving his shirt unbuttoned and his suspenders hanging at his side so he could strip in an emergency. Aurora was leaning against him, his arm around her as she listened to his heartbeat. She felt his lips in her hair and he whispered in her ear.

"Do you remember that night in the hayloft?"

 _It had been after they left France and they were making their way toward Cairnholm where Millard had told her his loop was located. They had bunkered down for the night in an old barn, climbed its rickity latter and nestled in the soft hay. Their clothes were dirty from constant wear and as the nights grew colder Millard had offered his jacket to Aurora to keep her warm. It was about a size too big for her and hung loosely from her frame but she didn't mind, it was warm and smelt like Millard and was comfortable to snuggle in._

 _Together they sat in the hayloft and from her bag Aurora pulled out a stale loaf of bread, some apples, and a mason jar of still warm-off-the-stove broth Millard had been able to nick earlier that evening. They enjoyed their small dinner in silence, dipping the hard bread into the broth to soften it before taking large bites. When their bellies were full Aurora nestled herself in Millard's lap as they looked out the loft door at the stars. It didn't take long for the pair to take advantage of the moment and Millard pressed his back to a hay bail as Aurora straddled his lap and they kissed._

 _After many long minutes their kissing had become quite passionate but their sweet moment was interrupted by a loud BOOM! Startled Aurora pulled away from Millard and sat up, they both turned to the open loft door and saw far in the distance bright orange light illuminate the town on the horizon. There was the sound of multiple engines roaring as planes flew overhead dropping bombs on the unsuspecting townsfolk._

" _Should we move to the cellar below?" Aurora asked him with worry._

" _It wouldn't matter." Millard said calmly, knowing anything less than a bunker wouldn't protect them should the planes target the farm._

" _How are you so calm?" she asked, her voice shaking._

 _Millard took a moment to collect his thoughts as another bomb fell with another loud BOOM making Aurora jump in fright._

" _I just think that if fate wanted us dead then the hollow would have killed us months ago. Instead Abe showed up just in time, I hardly think that's coincidence."_

" _I thought you were too logical to believe in fate."_

" _Normally I am." He agreed, "There's just something – "he trailed off thinking it might sound silly._

" _What?" Aurora pressed._

" _I just think that fate has a plan."_

" _For us?"_

" _For you." He corrected._

" _Me?"_

" _With your peculiarity. The gift of healing, I truly believe you're meant to do something great with it."_

 _ **oOo oOo oOo**_

 _The next morning Aurora woke with her limbs all tangled up with Millard's. Once she was able to break free of his grip she tried her best to work her fingers through her hair so she wouldn't attract unwanted attention when they passed through town. Millard, who had woken up shortly after her, told her not to worry she looked fine._

" _I'm a mess." Aurora scoffed, careful not to talk in his direction, knowing her breath (and other smells) couldn't be good first thing in the morning after several days without proper access to a bathroom._

" _Beauty is measured by more than appearance." Millard told her from his place in the hay, "Your soul is beautiful no matter how you look on the outside."_

 _ **oOo oOo oOo**_

 _Later that day Millard surprised her when he pulled from his pocket a key to one of the rooms at the local inn._

" _We should have a few hours before the manager realizes its missing." he told her._

" _Millard, you little thief." Aurora scolded in a playful tone._

" _Well, do you trust this thief enough to share a room with him?" he asked in the same playful manner._

" _Depends."_

" _On?" he inquired._

" _If that thief is going to steal my clothes while I bathe."_

Aurora smiled at the memory, her face heating up with her blush. She nodded against Millard's chest but before she could reply there was a loud voice outside shouting, "STOP! DO NOT RUN!"

Everyone shot up in fear as Emma and Jake burst into the cave. Olive scooped up Miss Peregrine, the others grabbed the few things they still had and they ran out of the cave.


	47. Chapter 47

**Thanks again to WillowTree1221, 12ScooterBear74 and tcl234stars for your reviews! Short or long, a review is a review and they always make me smile!**

Chapter 47

" _Watching over us all, her black eyes shining in the dark, was Miss Peregrine. Though damaged and diminished, she was still our protector." {Jacob Portman, pg 56 book 2}_

They bolted through the dunes as gangs of silhouettes splashed through the water crossing the last few feet of the shore, guns held in their hands. Their group of peculiars hurried into the forest so dark and thick they hoped to easily lose the wights. After a few minutes of dodging trees and branches they stopped, chests heaving, to listen. Among the voices of the men was also the sound of dogs barking.

They ran and ran for what seemed like hours, at one point they waded through an icy stream to try and throw the dogs off their scent. They followed the flowing water until their feet were numb then crossed out on the other side. The twins were the first to start falling behind so Bronwyn scooped them up and kept running. But already exhausted and now weighed down by the twins she started to fail as well. Eventually, Horace tripped over a root and fell to the ground, begging for a rest. Even Enoch leaned against a tree to catch his breath, they all had reached their limit and had to stop.

"It's no use running in circles in the dark anyway." Olive said still holding firmly to Miss Peregrine in her arms.

"We'll be able to make better sense of this forest in the light of day." Millard said.

"Provided we live that long." Enoch said still huffing by a tree.

A light rain began to fall dripping from leaf to leaf until the fat raindrops pelted their heads. Fiona made a shelter by petting the trees and whispering to their trunks until she'd coaxed some of the lower branches to bend together forming a watertight roof. They all huddled beneath it listening to the dogs barking in the distance. Now with the adrenaline fading Aurora's mind drifted to the men with guns who were hunting them. Would they shoot them on sight? Or make them prisoners and torture them first? As her thoughts went down that dark depressing path she huddled closer to Millard, who had lost his shirt in their running and was now only wearing trousers. Aurora still had his jacket and offered it to him but he declined, saying he was used to being naked and he'd prefer knowing she was warm.

Then Claire started crying, softly at first then louder as both her mouths couldn't keep from sobbing.

"Get ahold of yourself!" Enoch said, "They'll hear you – then we'll all have something to cry about!"

"They're going to feed us to their dogs! They're going to shoot holes in us and take Miss Peregrine!"

Aurora pulled Claire into her lap and began rubbing her back in soothing circles, "It'll be alright Claire. We're going to be okay, just think about something else."

"I'm truh- trying!" she wailed.

"Try harder sweetheart, please. Anything else. . . anything."

"I'm suh-sorry. Muh-maybe if I could hear a story. . .one of the Tales. . . "

"Not this again." Millard said now getting as agitated as everyone else, "I'm beginning to wish we'd lost those damned books at sea with the rest of our things!" Aurora slapped his arm, he wasn't helping but she understood that he was getting restless, they all were. Empty bellies, dehydration and no sleep was now weighing heavily down on everyone and to top it off they now had wights trailing them and could only hope they'd make it til morning.

"It's worth a try." Emma said, "anything to calm her down."

Bronwyn took out one of the volumes of the Tales and Miss Peregrine hopped out of Olive's arms and made her way to Bronwyn. She started pecking at a different volume so Bronwyn selected that one instead and handed it to Olive. Then the Bird used her beak to open it to a seemingly random chapter and Olive, by the light of her finger, began to read.

"Once upon a peculiar time in a forest deep and ancient there roamed a great many animals. There were rabbits and deer and foxes, just as there are in every forest, but there were animals of a less common sort too, like stilt-legged grimbears and two headed lynxes and talking emu-raffes. These peculiar animals were a favorite target of hunters, who loved to shoot them and mount them on walls and show them off to their hunter friends, but loved even more to sell them to zookeepers, who would lock them in cages and charge money to view them. Now you might think it would be far better to be locked in a cage than to be shot and mounted upon a wall, but peculiar creatures must roam free to be happy, and after a while the spirits of caged ones wither, and they begin to envy their wall-mounted friends."

"This is a sad story." Claire grumbled but nonetheless, Aurora could feel her sobs calming down as she rocked the girl in her arms. She masked her own fears and did her best to stay strong for the young one. It seemed to work as Claire began to listen intently to the story. But it hadn't fooled Millard, he saw right through it and put his hand on Aurora's shoulder. His thumb rubbed in small circled through the fabric of his jacket and Aurora smiled slightly at the gesture, his own quiet way of comforting her.

"Word of Cuthbert's kindness spread throughout the forest, and soon peculiar animals were coming to him every day, asking to be lifted up to the mountaintop and out of danger. And Cuthbert said, 'I'll protect you, little brothers and sisters. All I ask in return is that you talk to me and keep me company. There aren't many giants left in the world and I get lonely from time to time.'

"And they said, 'Of course, Cuthbert we will.'

Aurora shut her eyes and listened along to Olive's calm soothing voice as she read. Whoever wrote the Tales painted a perfect picture in the reader's mind and Aurora had no trouble visualizing all the peculiar animals atop the mountain talking to their giant friend. She let her mind wander into the Tale and leave their current troubles behind – if only for a moment. It was just her watching the story unfold, the only thing she held onto from the present was the feeling of Millard rubbing her shoulder.

"Then one morning a witch came to see Cuthbert. He was bathing in a little lake in the shadow of the mountain when she said to him 'I'm terribly sorry, but I've got to turn you into stone now.'

Was the witch really a witch? Aurora wondered. Millard always criticized the Tales, saying they were for children but Aurora was always able to entertain her mind with more mature questions. Was the witch perhaps a peculiar woman? Did she not use magic but her own unique peculiarity? Aurora had never heard about witches being real, but over the years she had heard of peculiars who could change objects with their minds. Aurora wished the witch had her own Tale, maybe she was a peculiar and used witchcraft as a disguise, a way to interact with the common world and keep her secret at the same time?

" 'I know you can't save me. 'Cuthbert shouted up to his friends, 'but at least come talk to me! I'm stuck down here and so very lonely!'

" 'But if we come down there the hunters will shoot us!' they called back.

'Talk to me!' he begged, 'Come and talk to me!'

"But they never did. And he was still crying when his throat turned to stone like the rest of him. The end."

"That's a terrible story!" Claire complained, "Tell another one!"

"A story's a story," said Emma, "and now it's time for sleep."

Claire pouted and Aurora patted her blonde curls as the smaller girl nuzzled her head into Aurora's chest.

"Tomorrow's not likely to be any easier than today was, we'll need what rest we can get." Millard said as he wrapped an arm around Aurora and she leaned into his embrace letting her exhaustion wash over her. Claire had snuggled into her lap and bees flew in and out of Hugh's mouth as he snored. Fiona had made a pillow out of moss, the young ones snuggled against Olive for warmth, Horace and Enoch were back to back too proud to snuggle and would rather put up with the cold. Jake was on his back with Emma's head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. And that's how they all fell asleep, all praying that things would look better in the morning.


	48. Chapter 48

**Huge thank you's to WillowTree1221 and 12ScooterBear74 for reviewing! You guys are truly my most loyal followers, I love seeing your reviews on each chapter, they're so inspiring that I've actually been able to write up to chapter 57! I'm almost halfway done with HC and so far I'm really pleased with how everything is turning out, I can't wait for you all to read it!**

 **So keep the reviews coming, the more I get the more motivated I am to update often and like I said I have plenty that's ready for posting! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 48

" _I think we're being punished." {Horace Somnusson, pg 57 book 2}_

At dawn they all woke with their stomachs begging for food. Their muscles ached and looking around the forest was no easier to navigate than in the pitch black darkness. But they did have a few things going in their favor, the day was warming and the rain had stopped, the sound of men and their dogs had ceased meaning they'd either evaded them or they were too far to be heard. Claire had run a fever in the night and was now curled with Olive who was trying to help her chills.

All of the eldest peculiars Jake, Emma, Enoch, Millard and Aurora, Olive excluded as she sat with Claire, had gathered apart from the younger ones to discuss their next move.

"Aurora, can you do anything for her?" Jake asked her referring to Claire and her worsening condition.

"I – I'm not sure. I've only ever healed wounds, I don't know if I can heal an illness. But I can do my best." She shrugged.

"Our first priority is finding our way out of this accursed forest." Millard said.

"First we should eat." Enoch countered and their stomachs all rumbled in perfect synchronization. "Let's eat and discuss our options."

"What options?" Emma asked, "Pick a direction and we'll walk in it. Any one's as good as another."

As they started searching through what little they had for food Aurora approached Olive and Claire.

"How is she doing?" she asked the red head.

"She's feverish. She needs medicine."

Aurora nodded, "The others are working on breakfast, I'll take it from here."

As she took over watch of Claire the others passed around breakfast, rusted tins of congealed meat fat was the only thing they had salvaged.

"I packed five salted game hens and three tins of foie gras with cornichons and this is what survives our shipwreck?" Horace said bitterly as he scooped up meat fat with his fingers. Aurora couldn't bear to watch the others eat, much less eat herself, instead she got Claire to wake up enough to feed cubes of fat to her backmouth. Secretly she always thought the backmouth looked a bit beasty, with the sharp teeth and all, but now Aurora envied Claire's peculiarity. The backmouth certainly had the appetite of a beast and munched the gelatinous blobs with pleasure, Claire also had the advantage of not having to look at the disgusting excuse for food. Millard, sitting beside her, noticed that Aurora wasn't eating.

"Darling, you need to eat." He said.

"Claire needs it more than I do." She replied.

"Here, have some of mine." He said tilting his can in her direction. She only shook her head not even looking at the food. "Aurora, you need something -"

"Millard, if I try to eat that I'll only end up yacking it up again. And with what little we have I'm not going to waste it like that, you eat it. I'm fine."

"Darling – "

"I can go a bit longer, don't worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you." He said reluctantly finishing what was left in his tin.

When they had finished they buried the empty tins and prepared to go. Then Hugh burst through the bushes and into their makeshift camp, he was out of breath and had bees circling his head.

"I found water, through the trees, this way!"

"We're trying to get away from the sea, not back to it." Olive said.

"We must have doubled back on ourselves in the night." Enoch said placing a hand on her shoulder. Nevertheless, they followed Hugh back the way he'd come, Bronwyn had her trunk, Aurora had Claire and Miss Peregrine sat on Fiona's shoulder, giving Olive a break from Bird watch and she walked beside Enoch holding his hand. After about a hundred yards they came to a wide body of water.

"I don't hear any soldiers." Emma observed, "Don't even hear the ocean."

"That's because it's not the ocean." Enoch said, still holding hands with Olive as he dragged her forward. He was right, it wasn't the ocean, it was a lake. Ringed with firs with a light mist over its smooth surface, and a large rock formation jutting from the shallows.

"It's the giant from the story! It's Cuthbert!" Claire shouted and pointed excitedly.

There was something eerie about the rock, Aurora thought the more she looked at it. It did look like a neck and head sticking out of the water, she could see a nose, and even an Adam's apple, and trees were growing out of the top like hair. Even the position of the head, thrown back with it's mouth open like how Cuthbert had turned to stone while calling for his friends.

"And that must be Cuthbert's mountain!" Bronwyn cried pointing at the rocky bluff in the distance.

"Let's not jump to absurd conclusions." Enoch grumbled, "The Tales are just tales and nothing more."

"Real or not it's an incredible coincidence." Millard added, "To have been reading that story just last night and then happen upon the very bit of geography that inspired it the next morning? What are the chances?"

Aurora gave him a look that said, _Like you don't know the exact odds._ And swore she heard a small chuckle from him.

"I don't think it's a coincidence." Emma said, "Miss Peregrine opened the book herself, remember? She must've chosen that story on purpose. That means the Tale was important." She said walking into the water without further explanation.

"Where's she heading?" Millard asked and Jake only shook his head just as confused by her actions as the rest of them.

"We've got wights chasing us! We're desperately lost! Claire's fallen ill, and we have no food! What on bird's green earth are you thinking?" Enoch shouted after her.

"I'm thinking peculiarly!" Emma shouted back.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Jake followed Emma into the mouth of the giant and after waiting several moments the others followed them as well. Bronwyn made it to the top first and leaned into the mouth.

"Hellooooo, I hear you down there! What have you found?" she called down to them.

"I think it's a loop entrance!" Emma called back. "Tell everyone to jump in and don't be afraid – Jacob and I will meet you on the other side!"

One by one the others all dropped into the cavern, Millard held Aurora's hand when they reached the top and she immediately had an odd sense of déjà vu from when they had to slide down the roof to escape the hollow. But this time they didn't have to squeeze through a window, there was enough room for both of them.

"Together." Millard said holding her hand tighter and together they took the plunge. It was a long fall then they hit water so cold Aurora could feel all her muscles constrict. When they broke the surface and looked up they saw there was no way out of the giants mouth, she prayed Emma was right otherwise they were all trapped.

"Only one way to go now." Millard said still holding her hand as they each took a deep breath and dove underwater. They kicked toward a person sized hole in the rock where a hint of daylight was coming from, Millard let Aurora swim ahead and he followed behind her. The shaft was about ten feet long and let out into the lake. When they reached the surface she could see the dramatic change, the grey water was now a clear blue, the weather was hot and muggy now, and the dim light of dawn had changed to bright mid-afternoon sunshine. Emma and Jake were already there and several of the other children's heads popped out of the water as they passed into somewhen else too.

"Do you realize what this means?" Millard said as he looked at their new surroundings in awe, "It means there's secret knowledge embedded in the Tales! I can't wait to analyze and annotate them!"

"Don't you dare write in my book, Millard Nullings!" Bronwyn cried.

"But what is this loop? Who do you think lives here?" Hugh asked bobbing in the water beside Fiona.

"Every loop has an ymbryne." Emma said, "Even mystery loops from storybook tales. So let's go and find her."

"All right. Where?" Millard asked taking Aurora's hand again underwater.

"The only place the story made mention of aside from this lake was that mountain. Who's ready to do some climbing?" Emma said taking the lead.


	49. Chapter 49

**Huge thanks to WillowTree1221 and tlc234stars for reviewing! Sorry this chapter took so long, hope you find it worth the wait!**

 **And to 12ScooterBear74 wish Kima a Happy Birthday for me! This chapter can be her birthday present!**

Chapter 49

" _And just like that, we'd entered a loop – abandoned a mild morning in 1940 for a hot afternoon in some other, older year." {Jacob Portman, pg 64 book 2}_

They had made it a good ways up the mountain on a thin path, their clothes had dried in the heat and they were making steady progress. When the path became too thin they hugged the rocky cliff side behind them as they shuffled their feet, walking like crabs. Aurora kept her eyes shut and letting Millard's grip on her hand guide her. She didn't like heights, not unless there was a clear way down, like a staircase or a ladder; but the idea of nothing but a drop-off made her stomach clench in knots and sweat bead down her forehead.

She only opened her eyes when the others started asking Jake if he was okay. He seemed pale but insisted that he'd never had a fear of heights before so he didn't know what was wrong. Then a curious look appeared in his eyes and he looked over the edge of the trail. He looked side to side squinting his eyes as he searched for something. Then an ear piercing shriek echoed against the mountainside and they knew what it was Jake was looking for.

"Hollow!" someone shouted.

"Run!" Jake shouted as they all scrambled back from the ledge and took off as quick as they could down the path. They followed the trail around a corner and almost slammed faces first into a solid wall. It was at least fifty feet high and smooth with no handholds to grasp and some of the peculiars started patting the stone looking for a secret door while others started panicking. Claire started to cry as Miss Peregrine screeched, Fiona searched the rocky walls for any pinch of soil so that she might be able to grow a vine for them to climb as Hugh guarded her, his entire hive crawling on his skin waiting for their master to be provoked into attacking. Enoch pulled a scapel from his pocket, better than nothing. The twins stood at the front lines, their hands on the ends of their masks ready to pull them back at a moments notice. Aurora clung to Millard memorizing how he felt, how he smelt, the sound of his heartbeat, everything.

Emma then pushed her way though the crowd, careful not to shove anyone over the cliff. She began to unbuckle her shoes again as she gave instructions, "I'll take Claire and Miss Peregrine to the top, then come back down to take the rest of you in shifts." She said unlatching the final buckle and soaring above the wall. She held one boot in her hand to slow her floating to a speed which she had better control of. When she reached the top Olive threw the other shoe to her.

"I thought hollows couldn't enter loops. How the hell did it get in here?" Enoch asked his scapal still ready.

"It would seem they have evolved." Millard said as his arms wrapped tightly around Aurora both of them rather dying in the others embrace than to go out fighting.

"Who gives a chuck how it happened! It's here and it's hungry!" Hugh shouted.

"Look out below!" they heard from above and suddenly a net on a rope fell from the top of the wall, Emma's face peering over the edge. "Hurry! There's a lever up here, everyone grab hold and I'll pull it!"

As they piled into it Aurora saw a photograph attached to it with a man huddled inside hanging just above the ground, the inscription on the back read " _only access to menagerie: climb inside! weight limit: one rider, strictly enforced"_ There was no time to use it as intended and many of their arms and legs stuck out as they piled inside.

"Take us up!" Jake shouted. There was a metallic squeak and the rope pulled taut and they were pulled into the air. Jake was still watching for the hollow, it must have been right on their heels because halfway up the wall he shouted, "It's going to jump! Pull your legs into the net!"

Then Olive screamed and started kicking as the net stopped, the hollow must have grabbed her ankle with one of it's tongues and now the elevator was too heavy for the lift to pull.

"Get it off me! Get it off, get it off, get it off!"

"Give me your gloves!" Enoch shouted and Olive moved as fast as she could removing her rubber gloves, her thoughts now the same as Enoch's. She reached down and grabbed the unseen tongue and the hollow shrieked. Black smoke curled from its tongue and there was the reeking stench of rotten meat burning. There was a thud as the hollow fell and hit the ground and the net lurched up toward Emma again. They all landed in a heap atop the wall and scrambled away from the edge as they detangled their limbs from the net.

"I can't believe you touched it." Horace said revolted.

"I just hope this smell comes off soon." Olive replied smelling her hands then wiping them on her dress, "That beast stank like a landfill!"

"How's your ankle?" Enoch asked with concern, "Does it hurt?"

She knelt and pushed down her sock to reveal a fat red welt ringing it. "Not too bad." She said touching the skin gingerly. But when she stood up and tried to put weight on it she winced.

"A lot of help you were!" Enoch growled at Jake, noticing Olive's pain, "'Run away!' says the hollow-slayers grandson."

"If my grandfather had run from the hollow that killed him he wouldn't have died in the first place. It's good advice!" Jake said defending himself.

"Oh, here." Aurora intervened pushing the quarreling boys apart and kneeling next to Olive. She wrapped her hand around the girl's ankle and in only a moment she was walking fine again. Aurora, on the other hand, swayed a bit and Millard crouched next to her.

"Darling are you alright?" he asked as the dizzy feeling grew and Aurora swore the sky and ground had melted into one.

"I'm fine." She slurred, "I – I'm –fuh-fine—" then everything went black and the last thing she felt was Millard supporting her weight.

MILLARD P.O.V.

"Aurora!" Millard cried in shock as she passed out and fell into his chest. She was out cold and to make matters worse Jake was now looking over the edge like he was about to be sick.

"Bad news. The fall didn't kill it."

"What's it doing?" Emma asked standing by his side.

"It's trying to climb the wall."

"We have to stop it!" Fiona yelled.

"Sure, but how?" Emma asked.

"Will this do?" Bronwyn asked holding a boulder over her head.

"It might." Jake said looking back down at the hollow, "How's your aim? Can you drop it where I tell you?"

"I'll certainly try." Bronwyn replied tottering toward the edge. Jake gave her the directions ' _Farther this way.'_ and ' _More to the left_.' Finally he pointed and gave a shout, "Drop it there!" and Bronwyn dropped the massive rock. There was a crash like thunder and Jacob shouted, "Direct hit!"

While the others congratulated him Millard looked back down to Aurora, she appeared to be alright, unconsciousness aside, but that didn't stop his worrying. This had never happened to her before and he had no idea how long it would take for her to recover.


	50. Chapter 50

**Thanks to WillowTree1221 and alexae15 (It was great seeing a review from you again! Welcome back!)**

 **I've had some questions about Aurora's peculiarity. This chapter has a lot of explaining about how it all works. Given, it's not listing** _ **everything**_ **but like Millard said peculiarities grow like muscles. . . I'll leave you all to ponder that. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 50

" _Capital idea, coming into this loop." {Enoch O'Connor, pg 79 book 2}_

The path that had ended at the wall picked up again at the top. It still hugged the cliff side and Millard worried about how they'd get Aurora across safely.

"The sign on the rope said _Access to Menagerie_. Do you suppose that's what's ahead?" Horace asked.

"You're the one who dreams of the future. You tell us." Enoch replied.

"What's a menagerie?" Hugh asked.

"It's a collection of animals." Emma explained.

"It's Cuthbert's friends!" Claire said excitedly before starting a coughing fit from both her mouths. "Do you think that's where the ymbryne is?" she asked when the coughing had subsided.

"At this juncture, it's best not to suppose anything." Millard said as he did his best to life Aurora by himself, to no avail. Enoch offered to carry her on his back and Millard could follow behind to make sure she didn't slide off.

"How is she?" Jake asked as he helped Millard lift Aurora onto Enoch's back.

"She needs rest and a good meal."

"Don't we all?" Enoch asked sarcastically as he took on Aurora's dead weight.

They started walking, all of their hope resting on the small chance that their was an ymbryne is this menagerie, that she could help heal Miss Peregrine and then they could all find a new safer home. The odds were weighing heavily on Millard's shoulders as was Aurora's health. He knew he should have made her eat something earlier but she'd adamantly refused. Now she'd gone and healed too much and passed out. He hoped she'd wake up soon, without her he was starting to lose faith, their whole situation seemed darker, the sun didn't seem to be shining as bright, and he desperately needed her endlessly positive attitude.

"Look! A house in the clouds!" Bronwyn cried as she stopped in the middle of the path and pointed ahead. Sure enough, there was a small house that seemed to be sitting on clouds. However, as they got closer they saw a tall thin tower made of stacked railroad pieces. As they reached the top of the hill they saw that the tower sat in the middle of a small field, there were other shacks around the edge of the small valley and further out a small forest. The quaint little oasis all sat nestled at the top of Cuthbert's mountain and Millard found himself itching to read Bronwyn's _Tales_. How ironic, he thought, having decades to read and re-read and annotate them all wasted because he believed them to be nothing but mere fairytales. He couldn't wait to find out what other peculiar secrets were hidden in their pages.

"Do you think it's the ymbryne's house?" Olive asked with Miss Peregrine hidden beneath her overcoat.

"Most likely." Hugh said, "Nothing to be afraid of."

Almost like fate heard him there was an instant growl that seemed to come from under the tower. A furry face appeared and snarled at them like a rabid dog.

"What in the name of Elderfolk is that?" Emma asked.

Whatever it was crawled out from the tower and leered at them. It looked like a man but it sat on its haunches and moved like an ape. It was dressed in rags and had dull yellow eyes and teeth, its hair a matted mess. It began to charge them when a new voice called, "Sit down and behave!"

The whatever it was obeyed and they all turned to see a dog with a pipe in his mouth and a pair of round green tinted glasses on his face. He trotted calmly in their direction.

"Don't mind Grunt, he's got no manners at all! That's just his way of saying thank you. That hollowgast was most bothersome. I hope you're not too offended. Grunt means well, but you'll have to excuse him. He was, quite literally, raised in a barn. I, on the other hand, was educated on a grand estate, the seventh pup of the seventh pup in an illustrious line of hunting dogs. Addison MacHenry, at your humble service." He introduced himself and gave a bow, as best as a dog could without losing his glasses.

"That's a fancy name for a dog." Enoch said unimpressed at meeting a talking animal.

"And by what appellation, dare I ask, are you denominated?"

"Enoch O'Connor." He said proudly, though Addison seemed unimpressed.

"That's a fancy name for a grimy pudge-faced boy." He sneered in reply, "I am a dog, yes, but a peculiar one. Why then should I be saddled with a common dog's name? My former master called me 'Boxie' and I despised it so I bit him and took his name. Addison: much more befitting an animal of my intellectual prowess I think. That was just before Miss Wren discovered me and brought me here."

"Where's Miss Wren now?" Emma asked with a newfound hope, "We've got to speak with her."

Addison looked up to the house on top of the tower, "That's her residence, but she isn't home at the moment. She winged off some days ago to help her ymbryne sisters in London. There's a war on, you see, I assume you've heard all about it. Which explains why you're traveling in the degraded style of refugees?"

"Our loop was raided." Olive explained, " and then we lost what was left of our things at sea."

"And nearly ourselves." Millard added stepping out from behind Enoch now that he was certain Aurora wouldn't fall from his back.

"An invisible!" Addison said in startled surprise, "What a rare surprise!" Addison said delighted and Millard felt his face heat up with his blush, he wasn't used to getting a warm welcome.

"Come, I'll introduce you to the others. They'll be absolutely fascinated to meet you. And you must be famished from your journey, poor things. Nutrifying provender shall be forthcoming!"

"We need medicine too." Fiona said, "The little one is very ill." She gestured to Claire who was clinging to her side struggling to stand up straight.

"We'll do all we can for her. We owe you that and more for solving our little hollowgast problem. Most bothersome, as I was saying."

"Nutrifying what?" Bronwyn asked.

"Sustenance, comestibles, rations!" the dog replied, "You'll eat like royalty here."

"But I don't like dog food."

Addison laughed, "Neither do I, miss."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

One by one they were introduced to a parade of bizarre animals. There was the emu-raffe Deirdre, the only other talking animal who resided in the menagerie, a flock of armageddon chickens, a cadre of mice who continued to fade in and out – something Millard envied, to have the ability to be seen, if only for a moment. They laid Claire and Aurora in a patch of grass beneath the shade of a tree while Addison – with the help of Grunt's opposable thumbs- went to make an elixir Miss Wren used to prepare. Claire drank every drop before falling asleep again while Millard sat next to Aurora, keeping a silent vigil, occasionally brushing a few strands of hair away from her face. After Claire was tended to the other animals brought a feast of fresh bread, stewed apples and hard-boiled eggs. They ate with their hands, since the menagerie lacked plates and silverware.

Millard nibbled at a piece of bread while Jake ate next to him, after a moment of silence he asked, "Before this had you ever heard of peculiar animals?"

"Only in children's stories." He replied, Jake must have sensed his disinterest in the topic.

"I take it this doesn't happen often?" he asked nodding to Aurora's unconscious form.

"Never. She's never healed so much that she'd pass out." He answered, his voice cracking slightly.

"How does it work?"

"When she heals she's giving someone a bit of her strength, her life force or energy, normally after she heals a lot at once she'll get something to eat and take a nap to rejuvenate. But not only has she been doing a lot of healing recently we also lack food, water and haven't gotten any decent rest, I'm just worried that. . . that –"

"That she'll burn herself out? She'll heal too much, pass out and never wake up again?"

Millard nodded, though Jake couldn't see it, he swallowed in an attempt to clear his throat, "She has such a big heart, I know she'd never turn anyone away who needed her help, and that terrifies me, that she'd be so willing to give up all her energy to help someone."

The entire time his gaze had been turned to Aurora, she looked so peaceful, sitting in the shade, leaning against the tree. For a moment Millard imagined they were back in their loop, under one of the trees that surrounded Fiona's vast flowerbeds. Aurora would wake up and he'd give her a sweet kiss, watch her smile and her eyes light up with a love so deep he couldn't believe that an emotion so strong was all aimed at him. Then the reality of their situation darkened his thoughts and his worry grew with every passing minute Aurora didn't wake up.

"I can't make it without her Jacob, I can't. I'd give myself up to the wights, let them catch me and kill me because if I lost her nothing would matter anymore."

There was a long pause before Jake said anything, he seemed to be working up the courage to say what was on his mind.

"What does love feel like?" He finally asked. Millard was stumped by the question then he tore his gaze from Aurora to look at Jake, he saw him staring at Emma and then his question made sense.

"Perplexing." He answered and Jake turned to him seeming unsatisfied by the cryptic answer.

"How did you know you loved her Mill?"

"When I thought I'd lost her for good." He said remembering the day he thought she'd left with Victor, "I can't imagine a day without seeing her face. That's when I knew." He looked back at Aurora, watched her slow breathing, "It's odd how someone can add something to your life you never knew you needed, a part you never knew you were missing. Then when they're gone you feel so empty and you don't understand how you didn't notice how hollow you were before them."


	51. Chapter 51

**Okay guys, I seriously love you all. I'm always checking the stats for this story and yesterday was record breaking, like SERIOUSLY record breaking! (for me anyway) Peculiar Time in 1944 had 525 views yesterday – holy crap! You guys rock! This doesn't just apply to Peculiar Time, out of** ** _all_** **my stories I've** **never** **had that many views in one day! You're all truly superfans!**

 **Also a great big thank you to WillowTree1221 and Lexi1245 for your reviews, I hope you've been paying attention, there's a cameo in this chapter that takes us wayyyyy back to the beginning! Enjoy!**

Chapter 51

 _"Once upon a time, this world was full of peculiar animals. In the Aldinn days, there were more peculiar animals on Earth than there were peculiar folk. We came in every shape and size you could imagine: whales that could fly like birds, worms as big as houses, dogs twice as intelligent as I am, if you can believe it." {Addison MacHenry, pg 92 book 2}_

Millard listened to Addison explain the history of the menagerie when he felt Aurora stirring by his side. He'd rested her head on his right shoulder and heard her groan when she tried to open her eyes and was greeted by the bright sunshine.

"Aurora?"

"What happened?" she murmured.

"You passed out. You pushed yourself too far, you've been out for a good few hours." He told her as he helped her sit up but she wobbled again and he pulled her against his chest so she could continue to rest. "Relax, darling. We're safe here, we have food, let your body get the rest it needs."

"Is that a talking dog?" she asked sounding like she was questioning her own sanity.

"Yes." Millard chuckled, "The menagerie is full of peculiar animals." He began to explain but caught a glimpse of Aurora's confused expression and stopped.

"Millard does that kitten look familiar to you?" she asked, and he looked up to see a small white kitten with bright blue eyes staring at them from across the field. It did look bizarrely familiar and Millard racked his brain trying to place where he'd seen it before. Then it struck him like lightning – France. When he'd been passing through Aurora's small town a soot covered kitten had approached him in the woods, the same kitten Aurora had followed from her home.

"It can't be." He said bewildered, "Can it?"

"Splendid to see you awake miss." Addison called as he trotted over to the pair. He quickly realized what Aurora was staring in shock at and adjusted his pipe before speaking. "Oh, that's Mira, glad to see she's come out of Miss Wren's house for a bit, she's practically locked herself in since our ymbryne left. Quite the peculiar thing, even among peculiars! Her name is a shortened version of _mirai_ , meaning future which I do believe fits her perfectly!"

"The cat can see the future?" Horace asked, his interest obvious given his own aptitude for premonitions.

"Not quite." Addison explained. "She can see connections. See how any two, three, or hundred people can interact and know the outcome of their interactions. She's always meowing about a pair of peculiars she introduced decades ago. Went on for weeks about how she couldn't stand to sit idly by, their connection was simply too strong. Said it often kept her up at night, like she could feel them connected by a rubber band that was ready to snap and pull the two together. So one day she did it herself, pushed the two together like magnets, she's been quite proud of herself ever since. Deirdre said it must have been the highlight of the decade for her – as I said, wouldn't stop talking about it for weeks!"

Aurora looked at Millard and he looked back at her, the same astonishment he felt he could see reflected in her eyes. Their meeting hadn't been coincidence? The kitten had purposely led them to one another? Addison then continued to talk about the menagerie's graveyard, after Bronwyn had asked where the other animals from the story were. Millard and Aurora tuned them out as they watched the kitten approach them. She rubbed herself in the small space between Aurora's waist and elbow then looked up at her and gave a small _meow_. Aurora brought her hand to Mira's head and began to scratch behind her ears, which she seemed to enjoy.

"Thank you Mira." Aurora whispered and the kitten began to purr.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

While Addison showed the others the graveyard, Millard stayed by Aurora's side. Mira had curled up in her lap and purred as Aurora petted her snow-white fur. Her eyes were closed again as she drifted in and out of sleep. After a while Deirdre the emu-raffe came up to them with a handkerchief hanging from her mouth. She placed it by Millard's side and the corners unfolded revealing some of the leftovers from the feast he and the others had enjoyed earlier.

"A few scraps for your missus." She said nodding to Aurora.

"Oh, she's not my –" Millard began but then took another look at Aurora who seemed to have fallen asleep again, "Well. . . not officially anyway."

"Miss Wren meant this menagerie to be an ark, but gradually, it's become a tomb." Addison's voice carried as he and the others returned.

"Like all our loops." Enoch said, "Like peculiardom itself. A failed experiment."

"'This place is dying,' Miss Wren often said, 'And I am nothing but the overseer of its long funeral!'" Addison said, "She was very theatrical."

"Please don't refer to our ymbryne in the past tense." Deirdre said.

"Sorry. Is." Addison corrected himself.

"They hunted you." Emma said.

"Like in Cuthbert's story." Bronwyn added sadly, "Only there was no giant. Just a bird."

"A very special bird." Said Deirdre.

"You're worried about her." Jake said.

"Of course we are." Addison replied, "To my knowledge, Miss Wren is the only remaining uncaptured ymbryne. When she heard that her kidnapped sisters had been spirited away to London, she flew off to render assistance without a moment's thought for her own safety."

"London?" Emma asked, "Are you sure that's where the kidnapped ymbrynes were taken?"

"Absolutely certain. Miss Wren has spies in the city – a certain flock of peculiar pigeons who watch everything and report back to her. Recently, several came to us in a state of terrible distress. They had it on good information that the ymbrynes were- and still are – being held in the punishment loops."

"What's a punishment loop?" Jake asked as several of the other's gasped in horror. Aurora looked as confused as Jake, and rightfully so, Millard had made sure that she never knew about the terror that the punishment loops were, he had hoped to never darken her view of the world with such vile information.

"They were designed to hold captured wights, hardened criminals, and the dangerously insane." Millard explained answering Jacob's question. "They're nothing like the loops we know. Nasty, nasty, places."

"And now it is the wights, and undoubtedly their hollows, who are guarding them." Addison continued. "Whatever nefarious end the wights are seeking it's clear that they need all the ymbrynes to accomplish it."

"When we were in Blackpool Barron was collecting the ymbrynes for his experiment. But with him and his comrades dead, is it possible another wight is following his footsteps?" Jake asked aloud.

"We know there are more, they were manning that U-boat, waiting for us. Either Barron had more help than he originally led on or he was a pawn in a bigger web." Emma said.

"Now only Miss Wren is left. . . brave, foolhardy Miss Wren. . . and who knows for how long!" Addison whimpered like a dog would do in a thunderstorm with his ears tucked back and his head lowered.

"You know Mister MacHenry, everything's not quite as dire as you say." Olive spoke up.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. In fact, I have something right here that may just cheer you up."

"I rather doubt that." Addison muttered as Olive reached into her overcoat and pulled out Miss Peregrine.

"I'd like you to meet the second-to-last uncaptured ymbryne, Miss Alma Peregrine."

"But we heard your loop was raided!" Addison said in shock, "Your ymbryne stolen!"

"She was, but we stole her back." Fiona said proudly.

"It is a most extraordinary pleasure madam." Addison bowed, "Should you require a place to change, I'll happily show you to Miss Wren's private quarters."

"She can't change." Bronwyn said. "She's stuck."

The pipe dropped from Addison's mouth, "Oh no. Are you certain?"

"She's been like this for two days now. I think if she could change back she would have done it by now." Emma said.

"May I examine her?"

"Just be careful of her hurt wing." Olive warned placing Miss Peregrine on the ground in front of the peculiar dog. He circled and sniffed as Jake explained everything that had happened to her.

"Madam, did the wight that took you spray you with anything? A liquid or a gas?" Miss Peregrine bobbed her head in the air in a nod.

"She's been poisoned, I'm sure of it." Addison diagnosed.

"She'll get better though won't she? She'll turn back?" Aurora asked, stroking Mira a bit faster, her worry showing.

"Her wing will mend, but without help she won't turn human again."

"What kind of help does she need?" Emma asked taking charge yet again.

"Only another ymbryne can assist her. And she's running very short on time."

"What do you mean?" Hugh asked, his bees strangely silent as they crawled along his face and neck.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Addison said, " but two days is a very long time for an ymbryne to be arrested like this. The more time she spends as a bird, the more her human self will be lost. Her memory, her words – everything that made her who she was – until eventually, she won't be an ymbryne at all anymore. She'll just be a bird, for good and ever." There was a long pause where no one spoke, even the armageddon chickens seemed to stop clucking.

"How long?" Millard asked, his arm tightening around Aurora as if he was trying to hold on to something in his life that was still good, "How much longer does she have?"

"Two days if she's strong."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, "Are you absolutely, positively certain?"

"I've seen it happen before." Addison said padding over to a little owl sitting on a branch, "Olivia here was a young ymbryne who had a bad accident during her training. They brought her to us five days later. Miss Wren and I did everything we could to try to change her back, but she was beyond help. That was ten years ago, she's been this way ever since."

The owl stared at them with a dullness in her eyes. Emma choked back a sob and marched away, Jacob following and calling after her. The rest of them were too stunned to speak. Aurora rested her head on Millard's shoulder as he rubbed up and down her arm. His free hand held hers and Mira uncurled herself from Aurora's lap and rested her paws on their joined hands giving another small _meow._


	52. Chapter 52

**Huge thank you to WillowTree1221, Lexi1245 and kjh991002 for your reviews!**

Chapter 52

" _Promise you'll come back and promise you'll save Miss Peregrine." {Claire Densmore, pg 115 book 2}_

As they planned their journey it felt as if London was moving further and further away. Distance aside, they also had to avoid the wights and the war.

"Forget the journey! That's the least of your worries!" Addison said, "Perhaps you do not fully understand the circumstances of the ymbrynes' incarceration! Haven't any of you read about the punishment loops in your peculiar history books? Attempting to breach them is suicide. They're death traps, every one of them, containing the very bloodiest episodes from London's history – the Great Fire of 1666, the exceedingly lethal Viking Siege of 842, the pestilent height of the terrible plague! They don't publish temporal maps of these places for obvious reasons! So unless one of you has a working knowledge of the secretest parts of peculiardom. . . "

"I am a student of obscure and unpleasant loops," Millard spoke up, "Been a pet hobby for many years."

"Bully for you!" Addison said with sarcasm, "Then I suppose you have a way to get past the horde of hollows who'll be guarding their entrances as well!' Everyone's eyes turned to Jacob. He was their plan to get past the hollows, like in Blackpool tower Jake could scout for hollows then they could plan an ambush accordingly.

"Yeah, in fact, we do." He said with his chin held high, but the confidence didn't reach his eyes.

"Madness. You children have no self-preservation instincts at all. It's a wonder any of you are still breathing."

Emma then went into great detail explaining the serious nature of their situation. She wanted everyone to know exactly what they were getting themselves into. Horace had been the one who asked her the most questions and at one point someone whispered 'coward' which made him look down at his expensive shoes. There was also the predicament with Claire, even after the tonic she'd had she still wouldn't be fit for travel within the time frame they had to save Miss Peregrine. The little girl protested – adamantly – but she was still wobbly when she tried to stand and Emma asked for volunteers to stay behind with her.

"Here's your big chance to stay behind." Enoch said elbowing Horace but he kept his hands at his sides. Then three hands raised at once, Fiona and the twins. The twins would make excellent guards at the menagerie wall, if any wight should come knocking they could simply look over and pull off their masks, turning any enemy to stone. But Fiona staying behind – while practical – still raised protests from Hugh.

"Fi you can't!" he said looking hurt, like she was rejecting him by staying behind. She didn't say anything, just gave him a sad look and kept her hand firmly in the air.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

As they prepared to leave the afternoon began to quickly slip into evening, Emma was determined to leave while they still had daylight or else the trek down the mountain would be much more dangerous. The peculiar animals helped, bringing them more food and sweaters spun from the wool of the peculiar sheep.

"Impervious to fire, I think – or perhaps water." Deirdre said, "Yes, they never sink in water, like fluffy little lifejackets. Or maybe – oh, I don't know, they're warm in any case!" They folded the sweaters and put them into Bronwyn's trunk then Grunt came hobbling along with a small package in his hands.

"A gift from the chickens." Deirdre explained, "Don't drop it."

"I can show you the way out of the forest." Addison said taking Emma and Jacob to the top of Miss Wren's tower. Millard passed Aurora his jacket again to cover her blood and seawater stained sweater, as she put it on she noticed Hugh and Fiona off to one side, their hands were linked and their foreheads touching – it was the closest she'd ever seen them and it saddened her. That Hugh finally had gained the courage to express his feelings only just before leaving her, possibly forever. Then Fiona pulled away from Hugh and reached into her pocket, pulling out some seeds she threw them aside and instantly grew a full rosebush. Hugh's bees rushed to pollinate it and while they were occupied Fiona hugged Hugh, throwing her arms around his neck. He looked shocked at first then melted into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her as well. Fiona whispered something to him and he whispered something back, then she pulled away and headed for where Claire sat underneath the shade of a tree. Hugh watched her go before turning and seeing, not only Aurora, but all of them, watching the encounter.

"Let's go, shows over." He mumbled blushing and stuffing his hands in his pockets, his bees trailing behind him.

"Best of luck to you peculiar children!" Addison called as they made their way back down the mountain.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

They made their way back the way they'd came, clinging to the net, down the path, through the water and down Cuthbert's throat. When they resurfaced they were greeted by the cooler water and bright light of midday September 1940. Instantly they could hear the dogs barking in the woods and knew they had to hurry.

"I'll throw an exploding egg at the first dog that gets near us. That'll teach them to chase peculiars!" Hugh threatened.

"Don't you dare! Mishandle one egg and you're liable to set them all off!" Olive said. They waded out of the lake and back into the vast forest, Emma handed Millard a map Addison had given them and he began to navigate. It took them half and hour to reach a dirt road that Addison had pointed out to Jake and they stood in the ruts of old wagon wheels while Millard studied the map. Aurora helped by holding one end allowing him to see as much of the area as possible. They kept turning it sideways and squinting at the small markings that had been made on it. Finally Millard folded the map and announced that the town was to our left, a five or six hour walk – at least.

"If we want to arrive before dark, we'd better move quickly." He said taking Aurora by the hand as they began to walk. Though it wasn't long when Bronwyn noticed a cloud of dust rising on the road behind them.

"Look." She called pointing. "Someone's coming."

"What should we do?" Olive asked tucking away Miss Peregrine again and looking to Enoch for an answer. Millard removed his clothes and threw them into the shrubbery by the side of the road, making himself completely invisible.

"I recommend you make yourselves disappear. In whatever limited way you are able."

They all got off the road and hid in the brush, as the cloud got closer they could hear horse hooves and soon saw a caravan of wagons, all painted in various colors with ornate carvings. The men and women riding them wore beaded necklaces and bright scarves.

"Are they peculiar?" Jake asked.

"They're Gypsies." Emma answered in a hushed tone.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Not sure yet." Then there was more hushed talk about whether or not they should try and hitch a ride.

"What do you think?" Olive asked turning to Enoch.

"With wights hunting us like dogs the extra speed could mean the difference between getting caught and getting away. I'd rather risk the Gypsies catching us than the wights. I say let's go for it." Emma nodded at him in agreement and signaled to the others. As the last wagon passed they ran out of the bushes and quickly caught up to it, they sat themselves on the back porch, it was crowded but it was their best shot.

They rode until the sun had fallen beneath the tree line, every now and then the caravan would stop and they'd send Millard to investigate. Aurora would hold her breath in worry until she felt his hand cover hers and he'd tell them the Gypsies were stretching their legs or reshoeing a horse. Soon night had fallen and Aurora found herself dozing off against Millard's unseen shoulder, she couldn't believe how tired she still was even after the 'nap' she'd had earlier that day. Millard encouraged her rest, worried for her health though Aurora rested not for herself but for the others. If any of them got hurt she was the only one who could help, if she exhausted her gift too much she'd be useless, which in her book was completely unacceptable.

Suddenly the wagon pulled abruptly off the road and shuddered to a stop jarring Aurora from her sleepy daze. A large man stomped his way to the back of the wagon, he wore an old button down shirt that Aurora assumed was once white, a grey jacket and brown pants. The bottoms of his trousers were tucked into an old pair of boots, one was missing the laces, he wore a flat cap and had a burgundy scarf wrapped around his waist like a belt. Tucked in the scarf was a large decorative – but deadly looking – knife, he had one hand on its handle and the other stuffed in his pocket. He had a caterpillar mustache and the rest of his jaw was covered in stubble, he had a grim expression that pulled down the corners of his mouth. Emma was the first to leap off the wagon and did her best to play the role of pathetic orphan.

"We're quite sorry sir, we're just orphans with no home. Our house was hit with a bomb, our parents are dead and we're terribly lost –"

"Shut your gob!" he ordered in a deep booming voice, "Get down from there, all of you!"


	53. Chapter 53

**Thanks to WillowTree1221 and Lexi1245 for your reviews! Sorry it's a bit late but here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 53

" _Every moment that ticked by felt like another nail in Miss Peregrine's coffin." {Jacob Portman, pg 126 book 2}_

They all looked to one another with the same silent question: fight then run or play normal? Then dozens more appeared from their wagons and circled them, many holding knives of their own and any chance they had to fight vanished. The men all wore layers of knit clothes while the women behind them wore bright scarves and flowing dresses.

Jake was next to hop off the wagon and stand next to Emma, then Horace, then Hugh. Soon all of them were standing like herded sheep, all but Millard who had slipped away unseen to lurk nearby, waiting and watching. As much as Aurora knew it was the logical and best decision a part of her wished he'd stayed beside her, she always felt so much better when she had him close.

"Who are you? Where do you come from? Where are your elders?" The first man – Aurora assumed was their leader – began asking in rapid succession.

"We come from the west." Emma said calmly, "An island off the coast. We're orphans, as I already explained. Our houses were smashed by bombs in an air raid and we were forced to flee. We rowed all the way to the mainland and nearly drowned. We have nothing." She sniffled and managed to produce some crocodile tears, "We've been lost in the woods for days with no food or water. We saw your wagons passing but were too frightened to show ourselves. We only wanted to ride as far as the town. . . "

"Why were you forced to flee your island after your house was bombed?" The leader asked studying her closely, looking for holes in her story, "And why did you run into the woods instead of following the coast?"

"No choice." Enoch spoke up, "We were being chased." Emma gave him a sharp look that said: _Let me do this_. Aurora hoped the leader didn't see the exchange or he'd know they were keeping information from him.

"Chased by who?"

"Bad men." Emma said resuming her role.

"Men with guns." Horace added, "Dressed like soldiers, though they really aren't."

"If soldiers are after them then they're trouble we don't need." A woman said, "Send them away, Bekhir."

"Or tie them to trees and leave them!" Another man said, the leader looked them all over again with a cocked eyebrow; they hadn't gotten pity from him like they had hoped, only peeked his curiosity.

"We'll do nothing until we find out who you are, and what your worth."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Ten men holding knives led them to a flatbed wagon with a huge cage mounted on top.

"You're not going to lock us in there, are you?" Olive said in horror.

"Just until we sort out what to do with you." The leader said, "Go on, get in, all of you!" he roared as they piled inside, their feet shuffling through the rotten smelling hay that covered the floor. After the leader had locked them inside the gypsies began setting up their camp, pitching tents and starting fires to cook their dinner. Soon the smell of cooking meat and stew filled the air, Aurora's stomach grumbled in desire, her hunger now growing. She tried to distract herself by listening to the others quarreling.

"Hear that?" Enoch asked.

"What?" Bronwyn replied.

"The sound of Miss Peregrine's life slipping away!" they all continued to argue in hushed tones while Aurora kept to herself in the corner. She looked around the campground looking for footprints in the dirt, the branch of a shrub moving without wind, anything that would give away Millard's position to her but she saw nothing. Of course she wouldn't, Millard had mastered his invisibility decades ago and in a situation as dire as this he wouldn't leave anything to chance.

"Then maybe you should let me decide for everyone." Enoch replied to something Aurora hadn't heard.

Hugh snorted, "We would've been killed ages ago if you were in charge."

"Look it doesn't matter now." Jake said taking charge, "We have to get out of this cage and make it to that town. We just need to come up with a way to escape." They all began to think, Olive couldn't burn through the floor, it was too thick, Bronwyn couldn't bend the bars without them being spotted. Aurora leaned against the bars, she wrapped one hand around the thick, cold metal and gave a heavy sigh. Then she felt a hand wrap around hers but saw nothing, she couldn't help but grin ear to ear.

"We need to sneak out, not break out." Emma said.

"Have you all forgotten our advantage?" Aurora asked turning away from the bars and to the others.

"What advantage?" Enoch said rolling his eyes and leaning back into a pile of hay.

"Me of course." Millard said and everyone's eyes lit up with a newfound hope. "Did you all forget about me?"

"Millard!" Emma said with excitement. "Where have you been?"

"Getting the lay of the land, as it were. And waiting for things to calm down."

"Think you can steal the key for us?" Jake asked, "I saw the lead man put it in his pocket."

"Prowling and purloinment are my specialty." He said with confidence, "I'll be back soon darling." He whispered to Aurora before giving her a quick kiss between the bars and slipping away.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

The minutes crawled by, soon half an hour had passed, then an hour and the others started to get agitated. Horace had begun pacing the length of the cage, while Hugh had a bee circling his head.

"Aurora, your boyfriend is all talk." Enoch grumbled.

"Give him a chance!" she replied.

"I've given him an hour! What's taking him so long?"

"Millard will come through." _He will_.

"If he doesn't come back soon, I'm going to start tossing eggs." Enoch grumbled again and Olive moved closer to him rubbing his leg and talking him out of his mood in a sweet tone.

As the night went on the camp became more and more alive, the gypsies talked and laughed, a makeshift band began to play with horns and fiddles. People paired up and danced, those who couldn't find a partner danced in large circles laughing and smiling. During the fun one gypsy boy snuck toward their cage and held a half eaten loaf of bread through the bars. Hugh grabbed it and began tossing pieces in his mouth as the others watched the boy cautiously.

"All right, I done something for you. Now you owes. So tell me – what crime did you do? You're thieves' aincha? Or didja kill someone?"

"We didn't kill anyone." Emma said.

"Well you musta done something. Why else would they have a reward out for you?"

"There's a reward?" Hugh asked through a mouthful of bread.

"Sure as rain. They're offering a whole pile of money."

"Who is?" Jake asked and the boy shrugged, "Are you going to turn us in?"

"Dunno if we will or we won't. The big shots are chewing it over. Though I'll say they don't much trust the sort of people who's offerin' the reward. Then again, money's money, and they don't much like it that you won't answer their questions."

"Where we come from you don't question people who come to you asking for help." Olive said still nestled next to Enoch.

Just then a tremendous bang went off in the middle of the camp, the boy lost his balance and fell of the ramp leading to the cage. Pots and pans went flying and a woman started running around screaming as her skirts caught fire. One man doused it with a horse's drinking bucket and while the gypsies were distracted by the chaos the peculiar children heard footsteps pounding up the ramp.

"That's what happens when you try and make an omelet from a peculiar chicken egg!" Millard said, out of breath and laughing.

"You did that?" Horace asked.

"Everything was too orderly and quiet. . . bad weather for pickpocketing! So I slipped one of our eggs in with theirs, et viola!" Millard pulled a key out of thin air, "People are much less likely to notice my hand in their pockets when dinner's just exploded in their faces."

"Took you long enough." Enoch said, "Now let us out of here!" But before Millard could get the key in the gypsy boy stood up and shouted.

"Help! They're trying to get away!" but in the confusion from the blast no one noticed his shouts. Millard twisted the key in the lock but the door wouldn't open.

"Oh, drat, perhaps I stole the wrong key?"

"AHHHH!" the boy screamed looking with wide eyes at the spot he'd heard Millard's voice come from, "A ghost!"

"I beg your pardon!" Aurora shouted, offended.

"Will someone please shut him up!" Enoch hollered and Bronwyn reached through the bars and grabbed the boy by his arms, pulling him up off his feet.

"Haaaaalp!" he screamed, "they've got mmmfff –" she slapped her hand over his mouth but it was too late a woman nearby had heard him shout.

"Galbi! Let him go, you savages!" Gypsy men rushed toward the cage bringing out their knives.

"What are you doing?" Millard shouted at Bronwyn, "Let that boy go before they murder us!"

"No don't" Emma contradicted, "Free us or the boy dies!" she shouted, "Stay back!" she called to the armed and angry men, "Just let us go and we won't hurt anyone!"

One of the braver men ran at the cage and in the blink of an eye Olive had pulled off a glove and instinctively threw a fireball which landed between the man and the cage. He skidded to a stop as others watching gasped, their eyes wide.

"Guess it's time to show them who they're messing with." Enoch said with a grin. Bronwyn was first to put on a show, she held the boy with one had while she bent a few of the bars with her other. Millard kissed Aurora's hand, which was still clinging to the side of the cage – a silent promise he'd return - before running off. Hugh stuck his face between the bars, opened his mouth and let his hive fly free which gave Millard time to run into the center of the crowd where he began shouting.

"And if you think you can contend with them, you haven't met me!" he cried as he launched another egg into the air, it landed in a nearby clearing and made the dirt shoot as high as the treetops when it hit the ground. Unfortunately, the noise of their display had gained some unwanted attention as they all turned and saw lights heading their way from the main road. A canvas topped military vehicle came into view and they soon heard the soldiers shouting and dogs barking.

It was the wights that had been hunting them, and now they'd found them, trapped in a cage with nowhere to go, unable to even run. Bronwyn dropped the boy and Olive put her glove back on, extinguishing the flame. The gypsies fled to their wagons or the woods but the leader instead strode toward the children.

"Open the cage!" Emma begged.

"Hide yourselves under the hay and don't make a sound!" the man ordered, "And no tricks, unless you'd rather go with them." They didn't have time to question his actions, the last thing they saw were two gypsy men dragging a tarp over the cage. Aurora's last thought was how Millard was now out there, alone, with the wights.


	54. Chapter 54

**HUGE thank you to WillowTree1221 and Lexi1245 for your reviews! And thanks to all my readers for being so patient with me.**

 **WillowTree1221: Thanks for noticing! It's nice to know all my hard work is appreciated! I've been going through the books with a fine tooth comb making sure not to leave anything out!**

 **Lexi1245: Ah, Fiona. I've actually been on the MPHFPC Wikia page and Fiona's status is listed as 'unknown'. I'm hoping explains what became of her in his next book. As I'm re-reading the series I'm noticing a lot of loose ends that he can pick up and carry on. Fingers crossed!**

Chapter 54

" _We are allies of a sort. Over the years, we Gypsies have even taken in and raised some of your children." {Bekhir Bekhmanatov, pg 136 book 2}_

MILLARD P.O.V.

The disguised wights marched through the camp, Millard stood behind a crowd of gypsies hoping they'd disguise his scent from the dogs that were tugging on their leashes obviously picking up on the smell of the others in the cage. What if they were caught? Aurora was in there, cornered and defenseless, he had to find a way to help her and the others. There were still a few exploding eggs left, maybe he could cause another rukus, but he still didn't have the key for the cage, even if he threw an egg the others were still locked up tight and a sudden explosion would only make the wights suspicious of peculiar activity. With the dogs sniffing around he wouldn't be able to even sneak close by without setting one off barking, he might be outside the cage but he was just as trapped as the others. He would never leave Aurora, if they were caught he'd follow waiting for the next best opportunity to free them. Dangerous? Yes. Desperate? That too. But Millard could think of no other way.

"A group of children were seen along the road this morning." One wight said approaching the gypsy leader, "There's a reward for their capture."

"We haven't run across anyone all day sir." the gypsy man lied.

"Don't let their innocent faces fool you. They're traitors to the war effort. Spies for Germany. The penalty for hiding them. . . "

"We aren't hiding anything. See for yourself." He offered gesturing to the camp.

"I'll do that." The wight sneered, "And if we find them here, I'll cut your tongue out and feed it to my dog." The wight threatened and stomped away directing his men to different tents and wagons. The gypsy leader followed moving away from the cage. Why would he lie for them? Millard wondered. They'd just caused a huge hullabaloo and threatened his people, was if perhaps because the wights could cause them more harm then a handful of children could? If so, wouldn't the gypsies be eager to hand them all over? Or because the children had caused them so much trouble did the gypsy leader want to take care of them in his own way? Millard shuddered shaking the horrible picture from his mind.

The wights weren't polite about searching the camp, all around they kicked things over, shoved people, kicked in doors. When one child started crying their father reacted angrily and the nearest wight hit him with his baton. It was difficult for Millard to stand by while other people suffered, then one of the dogs snarled at the cage and his handler shone his flashlight against the tarp.

"Tear this sheet down!" he ordered. The dog sniffed the bottom of the tarp more eagerly and barked again and again. More wights moved toward the cage and Millard prayed that the others had some kind of plan. The wight began to pull off the cover and Millard didn't know how his position wasn't given away by the loud beating of his heart. When the tarp was just shy of exposing the others one of the gypsies spoke up.

"I'd steer away from that cage if I was you." He warned.

"Yeah? And why's that?" the handler asked.

"Old Bloodcoat ain't been fed in a few days. He don't usually care for the taste of humans , but when he's this hungry he ain't so discriminating!" then, as if on cue, they heard the roar of a giant bear and it seemed to be coming from the cage. Millard's heart hammered harder – something he didn't think was possible -at the thought of Aurora being close to a vicious, hungry bear. The wight shouted in surprise and jumped back pulling his dog with him. The other wights laughed at him as he tried to regain his composure.

"Idiot! Only gypsies would keep an animal like that in the middle of their camp!" He said trying to use the gypsies as a scapegoat. The wights continued searching the camp, now staying far from the cage, after a few minutes they returned to their truck and left, but not before warning the gypsies that if they saw any children to turn them in at once. They were getting desperate to find them, Millard thought, and desperation made people even more dangerous.

The gypsy men approached the cage and pulled the tarp the rest of the way off. The leader was first to approach them "Are you all right? I'm sorry if that frightened you."

"We're alive." Emma said, "But where's this bear of yours?"

"You aren't the only ones with unusual talents." Said another gypsy, a young man, he then growled like a bear and yowled like a cat. Throwing his voice from one place to another, not a peculiarity but a parlor trick.

"Apologies if I failed to properly introduce myself." The leader said, "My name is Bekhir Bekhmanatov, why didn't you tell us you were syndrigasti?" he asked using the ancient name for peculiars that Millard had once taught Aurora long ago.

"Where did you hear that word?" Emma asked with caution.

"If you'll accept our hospitality, I promise to explain everything." Bekhir said as he unlocked the cage. Once the others were out Millard ran to Aurora and hugged her tight.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

AURORA P.O.V.

They all sat with the gypsies around one of the campfires, on hand woven carpets eating as much stew as their stomachs could hold. Some of them were even slurping it straight from the bowl they were so hungry, the feast at the menagerie feeling like a lifetime ago. The broth was warm and the meat tender, the fire keeping away the chill of the night, Aurora could almost forget the terrible reality they were facing as she sat beside Millard – still nude – comforted just by simply having him beside her.

Bekhir walked among them making sure they were all comfortable, asking if they'd have enough to eat, apologizing for the misunderstanding countless times, treating them like honored guests.

"When it comes to the safety of my people, I must take every precaution. There are many strangers wandering the roads these days – people who aren't what they appear to be. If you'd only told me you were sydrigasti. . . "

"We were taught never to tell anyone." Emma said.

"Whoever taught you that is very wise." Bekhir agreed.

"How do you know about us? You speak the old tongue." Olive asked.

"Only a few words. But your people and mine have an old understanding, we aren't so different. Outcasts and wanderers all, souls clinging to the margins of the world." As Bekhir and the children talked one gypsy woman came over to tend to a hunk of meat that was roasting over the fire. Distracted by the peculiars, she burnt her hand on the spit and cried out pulling her hand away. Bekhir held out his hand and the woman showed him the injury.

"Jebbiah, should be able to make you a salve for it."

"Oh, please allow me." Aurora offered holding out her hand as well. The woman looked to Bekhir, not in fear but almost like she wasn't sure if she should accept a favor from their guests. He nodded, interested in what Aurora would do and the woman approached and placed her wounded hand in Aurora's palm. Only a second later the harsh red skin began to fade and a second or two more and the burn was gone completely. The woman smiled as she took back her hand and looked it over in the light of the fire, she bowed to Aurora repeatedly as she left and Bekhir nodded and smiled, quite impressed.

The gypsy band began to play again and people started to dance, even Jake and Emma took a turn, which led to Olive encouraging Enoch to dance with her, leaving Miss Peregrine with Bronwyn while they left to join the others moving in circles with the gypsies. Those who didn't dance clapped along to the music and laughed at the silliness of the others. Millard nudged Aurora and asked her if she'd like to dance but she declined saying she much rather preferred sitting peacefully beside him.

"May I ask you something?" Emma said to Bekhir when she and Jake had returned.

"Of course."

"Why did you risk your lives for us? Was it because we're peculiar?"

"Yes." He said simply. Then he looked away at the trees at the edge of the clearing as if deep in thought. After a moment had passed he turned back to them.

"Would you like to meet my son?"


	55. Chapter 55

**Big thanks to WillowTree1221, Lexi1245 and ShippingQueen477 for your reviews. I also wanted to thank all the people who've favorited and followed this story. Sorry again for the slower update, life is getting busy but looking ahead at my schedule I should have more time to write come this November so please just bear with me! Now without further ado here's your next chapter!**

Chapter 55

" _Strange, I thought, how you can be living your dreams and nightmares at the very same time." {Jacob Portman, pg 144 book 2}_

"Of course." Emma said, seeming puzzled by the subject change. She stood with Bekhir, along with many of the other children. But Bekhir raised his hand and shook his head.

"He's shy, I'm afraid. Just you." He said pointing to Emma, "and you" he pointed at Jake, "the healer" he nodded at Aurora, "and the one who can be heard but not seen."

"Impressive." Millard said beside her, "And I was trying so hard to be subtle!" As they left a gypsy woman in a flowing robe came over to them and offered to read their palms and predict their futures. Horace straightened his tie and stood, "The future is my specialty madam, let me show you how it's done!"

Bekhir lead them to a rather plain looking wagon and knocked on the door, "Radi?" he called gently, "Come out, please. There are people here to see you."

The door opened a crack and a woman peeked out. She looked over the three peculiars – not seeing Millard of course – with a careful look in her eye. "He's scared. Won't leave his chair." She told Bekhir and he nodded exchanging a meaningful glance with her before she opened the door wider and beckoned them inside. The wagon was small, it held only a small bed, little stove, a table and one chair. Aurora tried to imagine what life was like for the gypsies, living in cramped wagons for months at a time, dancing under the stars at night, getting odd looks from strangers you passed on the road – though the last part she could understand perfectly.

Sitting on the bed was a young boy, probably around thirteen, he had light blondish hair that was combed back away from his face, though a few strands kept falling forward, he wore clothes the same as the other gypsies, old and moth eaten, and watched his new visitors with caution. Aurora recognized his expression, it was the same one they had worn when Bekhir had caught them on the back of the wagon. It was a look you wore when you had something to hide and were worried it was about to all spill out.

"Take off your shoes, Radi." The woman, most likely his mother, said softly. Radi's gaze fell to the floor as his eyes filled with sadness.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Bekhir said.

Radi tugged off one of his boots then the other and Aurora had to suppress a gasp. There was nothing there, he appeared to have no feet, the cuffs of his pants hanging a few inches above the floor. Aurora turned to the empty space next to her where she could feel Millard's body heat radiating from, but she knew he wasn't looking at her. Whenever he looked at her it was like her heart could feel it as it began to beat faster, that's how she knew his gaze wasn't on her but on Radi.

It was the first time Millard had met someone like him, and Aurora didn't need to see his face to know he was reliving parts of his past that he'd long tried to forget. Aurora didn't know much about Millard before he came to the loop, he never told her, she only knew that it had to be awful, so awful he did everything he could to forget it. Miss Peregrine was his mother now, the other children his family. But seeing Radi was bringing it all back for him and Aurora reached out and firmly took his hand in hers hoping to be some sort of comfort.

"He began disappearing a few months ago." Radi's mother explained, "First just his toes, then his heels, finally the rest, both feet. Nothing I've given him – no tincture, no tonic – has had the slightest effect in curing him."

"We don't know what to do." Bekhir said turning to Aurora, "But I thought, the healer among you might. . . " he trailed off as he saw Aurora's expression but before she could speak Millard intervened.

"There's no healing what he's got." Radi's head jerked up at hearing Millard's voice but not seeing where it had come from, "We're alike, he and I. It was just the same for me when I was young. I wasn't born invisible, it happened a little at a time."

"Who's speaking?" Radi asked seeing that no one was moving their mouth but someone was talking. Aurora shrugged off Millard's jacket and handed it to him, he put it on and pulled his cap from the pocket, placing it on his head and approaching Radi.

"Here I am. Don't be frightened." He said as he took a seat beside Radi on the bed, the mattress sinking under his unseen weight. In awe, Radi slowly moved his hand to Millard's neck, feeling his jaw, his nose, his forehead, his hair – he even pulled a little hank of it, gently, as if testing Millard's realness.

"You're _there._ " Radi said in wonder. "You're really there!"

"And you'll be too, even after the rest of you goes. You'll see. It doesn't hurt." Millard said answering questions he knew Radi had due to his own experiences. Radi smiled at him, seeming hopeful after what Aurora assumed had been a long time. His mother's knees wobbled and she had to steady herself against Bekhir. "Bless you." She said to Millard, near tears, "Bless you."

"There's nothing to be afraid of." He told Radi, "In fact, once you adjust to invisibility, I think you'll find it has many advantages. . . "

"Let's let them be." Bekhir whispered ushering them out, "I'm sure they have a lot to talk about."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

MILLARD P.O.V.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." He told Radi, "In fact, once you adjust to invisibility, I think you'll find it has many advantages. " Millard told Radi as the others left the wagon.

"Like what?" the boy asked plainly, without excitement but also without his prior hopeless tone. Millard gave another quick glace around the room making sure they were alone, no parent would agree with the advice Millard was about to give.

"Well, since I can go completely unseen I've been able to become a pick-pocket and a master spy." He chuckled, "Back home I could follow people around and at the end of the day tell them where they'd been, what they'd had to eat, if they picked their nose when they thought nobody was looking!" he said making Radi laugh. "I've been able to observe and learn about various things largely due to the fact that I couldn't be seen." He paused trying to find the easiest way to explain to Radi.

"You see we all used to live in a loop – a day that repeats itself. So I was able to document when planes would fly over our island, know exactly where the bombs would fall and which direction all one hundred fifty nine people would run in, my work saved our skins on more than one occasion." He paused to gauge Radi's reaction, he didn't want to overload the boy with information but at the same time wanted to make sure he knew all the fun things he'd now be able to do, that his future wasn't as bleak as he'd thought it would be. "I can also go wherever I like and no one tells me no because they have no idea I'm there, it's a type of freedom like no other, being able to enjoy doing whatever you like without consequence."

"You talk about it like it's nothing." Radi said in a small voice. Millard shrugged, the shoulders of his jacket showing the movement.

"I've gotten used to it, so will you."

"But will everyone else?" he asked turning his gaze down to his invisible feet, his eyes growing sad.

"How do you mean?" Millard asked desperate to find what was troubling the boy so he could wipe away any doubts and negativity.

"What if. . . one day. . . they pack up and leave me behind. They won't be able to see me, so they might forget me, and they wouldn't even notice I was gone. I'll be left behind with the spiders and the wolves!"

"Radi." He said placing his hand on the boys knee, "Your parents love you, they'd never do that. You're so lucky to have been born to a family that understands, the majority of us don't have that luxury." There was a long pause while Radi considered Millard's words.

"Your friends never forget you're there?" he asked and it made Millard pause because yes, sometimes they did forget he was there, not that Millard minded. He wouldn't be able to spy if they remembered he was there watching, but he could see why it would upset Radi to know that. But he couldn't lie to the boy.

"I think sometimes they do." He said after a pause and saw Radi deflate, "but when it's important we make sure to stick together."

"You make it sound like this is the best thing that can happen to a person."

"It isn't easy, that's for sure. But just because it's difficult to adjust to doesn't make it a bad thing." There was another long pause and Millard waited patiently for Radi to speak. He was sure the boy had several questions and he didn't want to rush him, but what he asked shocked Millard.

"Can I go with you?"

"Pardon?" Millard asked wanting to be sure he'd heard right.

"When you leave can I go with you?"

"What about your family here? Your parents?" Millard said in shock, if he'd had what Radi had he'd never want to leave it.

"I belong with people like you."

"Radi. . . what you have, you don't realize how lucky you are. The grass isn't always greener, my group is together because our families didn't understand, your parents do –"

"No they don't. They try to, but they don't – can't understand me. But you do. You know what going through this is like." He said his voice now wavering, "I. . . _need_ your help. . . I'm afraid of what I'm going to become." He said now trying to hold back tears as his darkest thoughts rose to the surface. Yes Millard knew exactly what he was going through, every emotion displayed on his face Millard had experienced for himself, and it was torture, the worst Millard had ever felt. Well, tied with when he had split up with Aurora, but still the change was awful.

"I'll ask. . . that's all I can do." He said but was afraid he already knew the others answer. Radi nodded his thanks sniffling and trying to regain his composure. Millard moved his hand to the boys shoulder to comfort him in some small way. After a long while his breathing had returned to normal and he looked up to Millard with a new question.

"What you said before, about my parents and me being lucky. What did you mean?" he asked and Millard felt his heart drop into his stomach, "When you started to disappear, what did your parents do?"

Millard took a deep breath and prepared himself to tell Radi what he'd never told anyone. Not even Aurora, only Miss Peregrine knew, he was only going to tell Radi because it would make it easier when they left him with his people, would help the boy understand how lucky he already was. Millard dug deep and took another breath as he began telling Radi something he'd wanted to keep buried forever.


	56. Chapter 56

**Thank you to WillowTree1221, 12ScooterBear74 and Lexi1245 for your reviews!**

 **Lexi1245: I'm planning on writing this story to a little bit beyond the end of Library of Souls. Then I've heard Ransom Riggs is planning another trilogy that continues where LoS left off and introduces our characters to American peculiardom. The first book I've heard is supposed to be released this fall, (and I'm already getting ideas!) so once I read all of that trilogy I'm planning a sequel to Peculiar Time in 1944. So Aurora and Millard's story does go on for quite some time.**

Chapter 56

" _All because I let myself feel something for one peculiar girl." {Jacob Portman, pg 143 book 2}_

AURORA P.O.V.

After they left Millard with Radi and returned to the campfire they found Horace standing on tree stump giving people their fortunes. Many of them were very detailed – unlike the ones he'd been having about the peculiars – and Jake asked why he couldn't tell their futures that in depth.

"Horace's ability can be maddeningly useless." Emma explained, "He'll reel off lifetimes of predictions for strangers, but with us he's almost totally blocked. It's as if the more he cares about someone, the less he can see. Emotion clouds his vision."

"Doesn't it all of us." Enoch said braking twigs and tossing them into the flames. "And on that tip I hope you aren't distracting Jacob too much, Emma dear. It's hard to keep a lookout for hollowgast when there's a young lady's tongue in your ear."

"Don't be disgusting!" Aurora scolded only for Enoch to turn on her too.

"Well at least we know Millard's peculiarity can't be blocked by emotion. Otherwise we'd spot him clear as day whenever you're educating him on your French tongue."

Aurora blushed redder than the fire in front of her, luckily Jake intervened, deciding he'd rather have Enoch pick on him than Aurora. "I couldn't ignore the Feeling if I wanted to." He said before Olive stood up, whispered something in Enoch's ear and he turned and left.

"I'm sorry." She apologized for him, "Something's got him in a mood." She explained before she trailed after him. Hugh then took her place and moved closer to the three of them.

"So what was the secret meeting about? Did the gypsies really protect us because of some old alliance none of us have heard of?"

"The leader and his wife have a peculiar son. They hoped we could help him." Aurora explained, "That's where Millard is now."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

It was hours later when Millard returned, wearing a fresh shirt under his jacket and his trousers. Everyone else had already curled up for bed when he approached them. Jake and Emma were curled up with each other while Aurora was by herself watching the dying embers of the fire. He crouched down by Jake and said, "He wants to come with us."

"Who? Where?" Emma asked groggy.

"Radi. With us."

"And what did you say?"

"I - - didn't say no. . . precisely."

"You know we can't take on anyone else." Emma said.

"I know, I know." Millard said, defeat already coloring his tone, "But he's disappearing very rapidly, and he's frightened. Soon he'll be entirely invisible and he's afraid he'll fall behind their group one day and they won't notice and he'll be lost forever in the woods among the wolves and spiders."

"I know he'll be disappointed. But it's really impossible. I'm sorry, Mill." Emma told him gently.

"Fair enough." Millard said heavily, "I'll give him the news."

Aurora followed after him, hating the sad tone in his voice and wanting to lift his spirits.

"So what else did you talk about?" she asked as she caught up to him.

"Nothing much." He replied curtly. It was such odd behavior for Millard, Aurora couldn't help but get the feeling he was keeping information from her. But what in the world would he want to keep secret that he'd been comfortable enough to tell Radi but not her?

"You were with him a long time." She prodded carefully, "Surely, it all wasn't nothing."

"It's nothing you have to concern yourself with darling." He said being rudely brief. She shrugged trying to seem nonchalant.

"I know, I just –"

"Leave it alone Aurora!" his tone was now suddenly so sharp she stopped dead in her tracks. Millard stopped walking too but he kept his back to her, with clothes on Aurora could see how tense his frame was, how stiff his muscles were. It was so drastically different for Millard it took her a moment to form a response.

"Al-alright. I'll. . . just leave you to your thoughts then." She said with a shaky voice as she turned and walked away. After a moment she heard Millard call her name but she pretended not to have heard him and kept walking, trying not to show her shaking.

Millard had never shouted at her before, even when they'd broken up he'd been polite and civil. She knew he prided himself on being a gentleman so she couldn't understand what could have happened that made Millard act so unlike himself. When she returned to the others she saw Bronwyn was still awake, tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. Aurora sat down beside her and the small peculiar immediately moved closer and snuggled into her.

"Would you like me to read you a Tale?" Aurora asked while rubbing her back. She nodded, her brown curls bouncing.

"Yes please."

Aurora smiled, a Tale would be good for the both of them she thought as she pulled out a book from the trunk beside Bronwyn's sleeping mat.

"The first ymbryne wasn't a woman who could turn herself into a bird but a bird who could turn herself into a woman. She was born into a family of goshawks and her father gave her the name Ymeene, which in the shrill language of goshawks meant 'strange one'." Aurora began the Tale and almost immediately Bronwyn's eyes began to droop, having heard the story many times before and finding comfort in the soothing words. However, as Bronwyn was falling asleep a small gypsy girl, no more than five, had overheard Aurora reading and wandered over to listen. Aurora looked up from her Tale and smiled at the girl patting the ground beside her, the little girl smiled, showing many missing baby teeth and took a seat next to Aurora as she continued.

"Ymeene wandered for a long time, she lingered around human settlements studying them from the safety of the treetops. She learned some human language so that she could talk to them and discovered she enjoyed their company. A kindly old man let her stay in his barn and his wife taught Ymeene to sew so she would have a trade. Everything was going swimmingly until, a few days after she'd arrived, the village baker saw her turn into a bird. The shocked villagers accused her of witchcraft and chased her away with torches." By this point many other gypsy children had gathered around Aurora listening to her, their eyes shining with wonder at the strange story.

"One morning, on the verge of despair, she lay watching the sun rise. It had such a transcendent beauty that when it was over she wished she could see it once more. In an instant the sky darkened and the dawn broke all over again and she suddenly realized she had a talent other than her ability to change form: she could make small moments repeat themselves.

'Excuse me." A voice said, 'but are you making that happen?' she spun around to see a young man holding his head in the crook of his arm disconnected entirely from his neck.

'Excuse me, but what's happened to your head?' she replied.

'Frightfully sorry! How rude of me.' He said reacting as if he'd just realized his pants were unbuttoned. And with great embarrassment popped his head back onto his neck. He said his name was Englebert and as she had nowhere to go he invited her back to his camp. A few dozen people lived there and they were every bit as strange as Englebert, most of them had been chased out of their villages – just like Ymeene and they welcomed her even after she showed them how she could turn herself into a hawk. Their village leader was a pecul - a syndrigast" Aurora amended realizing the gypsies used the old tongue more and might not understand that a peculiar was the same thing, "named Tombs who was cursed with the squeaky voice of a sparrow but still made sure the villagers took him seriously."

By this point a gypsy woman had wandered over looking for where her son had gone, when the boy saw his mother approach he raised a finger to his lips not wanting her to interrupt the story. Before the woman could gather him for bed she too became entranced by the Tale Aurora was reading. She pulled over an old crate and sat as she too listened to Aurora reading.

"One day a syndrigast friend of Tombs came to the village with grave news, the normal people had assembled an army that was headed straight for their camp, the question now was whether to fight or flee.

'I'm tired of running. I say we stand and fight!" Tombs said, his friend nodding beside him.

'But we aren't soldiers. We don't know the first thing about fighting." Englebert said.

'They're a small force and lightly armed.' Tombs said and in no time he and his friend had convinced the whole camp to fight – all except Ymeene. The thought of war made her stomach flip so at dawn she turned into a bird and flew away. Though she didn't fly long before she saw the army approaching and it was no loose brigade of a few dozen men as Tombs had told everyone, it was an army of hundreds! Everyone she knew would be slaughtered! She turned around and flew back to warn them. But when she flew into Tombs tent and told him he didn't seem surprised, he had known."

Now several gypsies, men and woman, adults and children were now listening to Aurora's story. The adults had just as much wonder in their eyes as the children and they all waited with bated breath to her what Ymeene would do next.

"'Why didn't you tell them so many soldiers were coming?' Ymeene asked 'You lied!'

'They would have been terrified.'

'They should be terrified. They should have fled by now!'

'It's a matter of honor. I suppose a bird wouldn't understand.'

After Ymeene had told them all the truth they were terrified. It was too late to flee and they knew they couldn't fight. They huddled together and whispered their goodbyes. Then the sun came out from behind a cloud and bathed the land in a bright light, Ymeene thought it was so beautiful she repeated it, then repeated it again. While they were watching the sun they didn't notice that the army kept fading and reappearing farther and farther away. It was then that Ymeene realized her time-looping ability had a use she never fully understood. She'd made a safe place for them, a bubble of stalled time. So she continued, she looped the loop and looped again, turning the three minute repeat into six minutes, then twelve, then twenty-four minutes and she continued until the repeat was twenty-four hours long. The others were so impressed and so grateful that they tried to call her Queen and Your Majesty but she wouldn't let them. She was just Ymeene, and it was the greatest joy she'd known to have made a safe place – a nest – for her friends."

Although the Tale continued Aurora decided to end it there, even though the gypsies had been kind to them they still shouldn't know so much about peculiardom. If the wights came back she didn't want to say anything that could get them in trouble, so she closed the book as parents ushered their tired children to their wagons for bed.


	57. Chapter 57

**HAPPY LOOP DAY! In honor of this amazingly peculiar event I hope every fan of this delightfully odd series spends their day re-reading the books, re-watching the movie, keeping up with the fanfictions that have been made possible by MPHFPC and maybe even hit twitter and wish Ransom Riggs a happy loop day – after all we have him to thank for it!**

 **I also want to thank my reviewers: WillowTree1221, ShippingQueen477 and Lexi1245, I hope you all enjoy my Loop Day post!**

Chapter 57

" _And then I was seized with the sudden urge to kiss her, and I did." {Jacob Portman, pg 144 book 2}_

Once Aurora had readjusted Bronwyn into a more comfortable sleeping position she was approached by Bekhir's wife. The woman had a bundle of fresh clothes in her arms and offered Aurora a bath. They had a wagon with a washing basin in it and Aurora looked down at herself wondering how bad she looked. Without Millard's jacket you could clearly see what used to be a white shirt but was now red from Millard's blood and pink in several places where the sea water had begun washing the blood away. She knew she probably still had dried blood in her hair as well and was quick to take the kind woman's offer.

It was the only luxury the menagerie had lacked and Aurora scrubbed her skin until she felt clean again, removing the layers of blood, sweat and dirt that seemed to cover her body like a second skin. She used a lumpy bar of handmade soap and a small bowl to pour water over her head to wash her hair. The water was warm and helped soothe her aching muscles and relax her.

Then she heard the door burst open and covered her chest with her washing cloth – an unnecessary action since the edge of the basin was high enough to cover her, but still – and she turned to see Millard. He had taken off his jacket and was in a clean shirt and pants, he stuttered as he tried to explain himself.

"They said I could find you in here. . . I didn't realize you were. . . I can come back later. . . " he turned back to the closed door but Aurora stopped him.

"It's been seventy years Millard, I trust you." She said and he halted slowly turning back to her.

"It still isn't proper, I shouldn't be in here while you're –"

"What did you mean?" she asked hesitantly, his mention of what was proper bringing her mind to a conversation they had what seemed a lifetime ago when the reality was it had been maybe a week? She lifted her arm out of the water and rested it on the edge of the bath, further covering herself. "Back home, when you said you weren't ready?" she asked knowing it wasn't the right place or the right time to ask. But there had been so much going on she hadn't had time to think before, now that they were safe – at least for tonight – and they had a chance to breath and figure things out, it had just cropped it's way to the surface of her thoughts. "That night? It's just. . . you _seemed_ ready."

There was a long pause where neither one said anything. Aurora could tell Millard was blushing – he always did when it came to this subject – and the room felt like it was getting hotter.

"I just don't want to." He finally muttered, his cap tilting as he looked down at his shoes. Aurora felt her heart break, just a little bit, like it had turned to stone and someone tapped it with a chisel.

"Oh. . . " was her only reply as she also turned her gaze downward and started playing with the bubbles in the tub, trying to distract herself. Millard must have looked up and seen her disheartened expression.

"No! Darling! I didn't mean it like that!" Millard said in a panic realizing how she had misinterpreted his words. He rushed forward and knelt beside her, his need to comfort her more pressing than his earlier concerns about being proper. "It's just that –" he cleared his throat – "it's difficult for me to explain. It's so inappropriate to talk about."

"Even with me?" she asked looking up from the soapy water.

"Yes." He replied seeming to have trouble getting the words out, "It's just. . . when I. . . _have_ you I don't want there to be any doubt in your mind."

"I love you Millard, nothing about me doubts that."

"I know. I'm just afraid if we. . . did. . _it_ , you might wake up in the morning, and without any lust fogging your mind you might wish that we hadn't, and by then it'll be too late to take it back."

Aurora lifted her hand and cupped his face, "It's very sweet that you're putting so much thought into this but with that logic, it seems like your saying we'd never –" she trailed off not sure what words to use to express her thoughts or her feelings.

"Aurora, I want to give you everything." Millard replied his hand covering hers against his face. "But because of how I am I can't. I can't take you out to dinner, or the theatre, or out dancing, but one thing I can do is give you a proper wedding night."

"Millard – " Aurora blushed trying to get the words out but couldn't. She was just so touched that he was putting her above his own needs and desires, that he cared enough to make himself fight the urge, even though on multiple occasions she wanted to give in but he continued to be strong enough for both of them. The only thing she could think of that summed up what she was feeling was simply saying, "I love you." And she leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love you too, Aurora." He said before getting up and heading for the door, "I'll leave you to finish up."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

MILLARD P.O.V.

Millard was sitting on the steps leading out of the back of the wagon when Aurora finished. She was now wearing a white shirt with sleeves that went to just above her elbow, the top must have been a size too small because it clung to her body like a second skin and Millard knew Aurora was too kind to say anything after all the gypsies had done for them. The top was covered partially by a pair of dark denim overalls that had been cut mid-thigh and Aurora actually pulled off the pieced together look quite nicely. She had new brown boots that had been very worn over a fresh pair of socks and she'd pulled her hair into a side fishtail braid that ended just above her bust – not that Millard was staring.

"Stunning new look, darling." He said as he stood. Aurora shrugged, a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

"You're just saying that to be polite."

"No, I mean it." He said sincerely, "Though it is missing something."

"What?" Aurora asked instantly becoming self-conscious and looking down at herself while playing with the end of her braid, her bangs falling into her eyes. Millard pulled his cap off and adjusted it on her head.

"There. It looks better on you anyway." He said and she smiled. A quiet moment passed before Millard said anything, part of him was afraid that talking might ruin the moment and with everything that had been happening he figured they needed a good moment to hold on to. Eventually though he couldn't hold back his thoughts anymore.

"The reason I barged in on you before was because I wanted to apologize for snapping at you earlier. I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me like that. It's just, " he paused trying to find the words, though just the thought gave him a bad taste in his mouth, "It's just, Radi was asking questions – personal questions, things I haven't even told you. The only reason I told him was because I had to, I had to make him understand how lucky he is to have all this." He gestured around the camp at all the wagons and cheerful people, his sleeve showing his movement.

"But you don't want to tell me. . . " Aurora said sadly understanding why he'd been so rude when she'd kept poking, trying to figure out what he'd told Radi.

"Aurora," he said sweetly, "There are just some things about my past., my _parents_. . . things that don't matter anymore. I don't want those things to trouble you, I'd rather keep them buried, they don't bother me anymore."

"Obviously they do, otherwise you wouldn't have snapped before." She said and he knew she only wanted to help him feel better, he could see it in her eyes. But it was still something he wasn't comfortable talking about, he didn't want to put the weight of his problems on her shoulders.

"Can we just not bring it up again?" he sighed sitting back down on the wooden steps.

"Okay." She said sitting next to him, "We don't have to talk about it." She leaned into him and he could feel her breath against his cheek, "We don't have to talk at all." She placed her hand on his shoulder and trailed it up his neck until she got to his chin. Then Aurora pulled him toward her until their lips met. Millard responded to the kiss eagerly, he couldn't remember how long it had been since they'd last had the safety and privacy to snog. Had it really only been a day? Maybe two since they were living under the safety of Miss Peregrine and her loop back on Cairnholm? He wasn't sure, frankly, he didn't care, his only concern was to enjoy the moment fate had gifted them.

They were sitting by the back entrance of the wagon, the other gypsies sleeping by their campfires on the opposite side, making for the perfect bubble away from reality. Millard pulled Aurora into his lap, both her legs resting on the space on the step beside him, her torso turned so she could wrap her arms around his neck and keep their bodies pressed together as close as possible. When they ran out of air Millard parted from her lips and began kissing up and down her neck, now more accessible to him thanks to the braid. He found the spot, under her ear right where her jaw met her neck, that he loved so much and nipped at the sensitive skin between kisses. Aurora giggled and it was music to his ears, she tilted her head to give him better access and he tightened his grip on her waist. Then she brought her lips to his ear.

"We're being watched Millard." She whispered though her tone didn't seem worried. He tilted his head and saw Radi, partially hidden by another wagon, watching them with what looked like – longing?

"Do you want me to shoo him?" Millard asked kissing her lips again. Aurora shook her head returning the kiss.

"He looks like he has more questions." kiss, "And we leave in the morning." kiss, "You should talk to him." she said kissing him again before turning to Radi's poor hiding place.

"Radi." She called softly so not to wake anyone. "Can you come over here please?" Radi approached them, hands in his pockets and looking at the ground, "I'm going to go check on Bronwyn." Aurora said giving him one final kiss then getting up and leaving. She was gone when Radi reached him, a deep blush on his face from getting caught.

"I didn't mean to snoop –" he began to defend himself but Millard stopped him.

"Radi, it's okay. What's wrong? You look like you have something on your mind."

Radi looked down at the ground again, his shoe making lines in the loose dirt. "How did you do it?" he asked sounding bewildered though Millard didn't know why, or what exactly he was referring to.

"Do what?"

Radi looked up to the direction Aurora had gone, "Make someone love you." He shrugged, "When your like this?"

In that moment everything melted away until Millard was left feeling so bad for the disappearing boy in front of him. He remembered exactly how it felt before he'd met Aurora, every time he saw a pretty girl and knew she could never understand. If he was normal he might have been able to pluck up the courage to ask her out dancing or on a picnic but because of his peculiarity he knew that they'd run screaming before he even got a word out. But after meeting Aurora he knew it was possible for it to get better, it wasn't hopeless.

"I didn't make her do anything, it just _happened_. It was all just natural, easy, like breathing; you don't think about doing it but when you try to stop everything hurts. Being with Aurora is like that, I need her like I need air to breathe."

A small smile appeared on Radi's lips, "That sounds cheesy." He mumbled and Millard chuckled.

"You have no idea how many times she's told me that."

"And what do you say?"

"That it didn't stop her from falling in love with me." There was a long pause after that before Millard figured out what to say next, "Don't look for love Radi, when it's the right person it'll just happen." He noticed Aurora walking over to them again and couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

"That seems difficult." Radi replied, "To just do nothing and leave it to fate."

"Believe me there's nothing easier, I wasn't looking for a relationship when I met Aurora. Sometimes all it takes is a peculiar kitten to lead you to your true love."

Millard had to hold back a laugh at the extremely confused face Radi had made at his comment, "Huh?"

"Millard, start at the beginning!" Aurora scolded softly having heard the very end of their conversation.

"That _is_ the beginning!" he defended himself.

"Yes, but back then we didn't know that!"


	58. Chapter 58

**Again thanks to WillowTree1221, IAmGuest11, ShippingQueen477 and Lexi1245 for your reviews!**

Chapter 58

" _. . but making that man look stupid felt good, didn't it?" {Horace Somnusson, pg 158 book 2}_

Nine horses were rounded up and nine Gypsy riders – one for each of us. Bekhir said that horses would get us to town faster than a caravan of wagons would. Aurora approached a horse with different patches of tan and white coloring its coat, she held out her hand flat, palm up while the horse sniffed her. Then it nuzzled against her hand and she took that as a sign to pet it, carefully avoiding the eyes she gently stroked up and down it's long face. She hadn't been near a horse since she was a little girl long before the war had started. She looked over and saw Millard by a chestnut brown horse with a white stripe going from between its eyes down to its nose. The gypsy riding it made sure the horse was calm enough for Millard to get on, not wanting the horse to startle at the invisible boy. He hopped up easily, like he'd been riding everyday of his life. Aurora realized she was staring and quickly brought her attention back to the horse in front of her.

When they were all mounted one gypsy yelled, "Giddyap!" and they were off at full gallop. Bekhir led the pack with Radi riding behind him in the saddle; his back was straight and arms at his sides, confident and unafraid – much unlike Jacob who was already bear-hugging the gypsy controlling his horse. But Radi, he was so different from last night, he was in his element, among his people.

Eventually they slowed to a trot when they had left the forests and entered wide open fields. They were about to descend into a valley where a town sat in the middle no bigger than a postage stamp. Aurora could see puffs of white further in the distance making a dotted line headed for the town – a train. They continued until they were almost at the gates of the town, then Bekhir stopped.

"This is as far as we go. We're not much welcome in towns. You don't want the sort of attention we'd draw." He explained and they all dismounted. Just as they were about to go into town Radi jumped off his father's horse and cried,

"Wait! Take me with you!"

"I thought you were going to talk to him." Emma said turning to Millard.

"I _did_." He replied as Radi pulled a knapsack from the saddlebag, packed and ready to go.

"I can cook and chop wood and ride a horse and tie all sorts of knots!"

"Someone give him a merit badge." Enoch muttered earning an elbow to the gut from Olive who was looking at Radi with big sad eyes.

"I'm afraid it's impossible." Emma said to him gently.

"But I'm like you – and becoming more so all the time! Look what's happening to me!" he shouted unbuckling and dropping his trousers.

"Keep your pants on you depraved lunatic!" Enoch shouted covering Olive's eyes, but there was nothing to see. Now it wasn't only his feet, he was invisible from the waist down.

"Look how much I've disappeared since yesterday." Radi said, his voice shaking with panic, "Soon I'll be gone altogether!"

"If circumstances were different, we'd welcome you with open arms." Emma said trying to let him down gently. Radi still looked heartbroken, his knapsack falling from his shoulder and into the dirt. "But as it stands, our entire civilization and way of life are in danger of being snuffed out. So it's rather bad timing you see."

"It isn't fair. Why couldn't I have started disappearing ages ago? Why did it have to happen _now_?"

"Every peculiars ability manifests in it's own time. Some in infancy, others not until they're quite old. I once heard of a man who didn't realize he could levitate objects with his mind until he was ninety-two years of age." Millard explained visible to the others thanks to the coat and boots he now wore in addition to the fresh shirt and trousers he had on last night. He approached Radi and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What does your father think about all of this?"

"Naturally, we don't want him to go." Bekhir said, "But how can we properly care for our son if we can't even see him? He wants to leave – and I wonder if perhaps he'd be better off among his own kind."

"Do you love him?" Millard asked.

Radi's father paused and Aurora had to keep from rolling her eyes. What was it with men not wanting to express their feelings? What about it made them feel unmanly? If anything showing your love, your passion for the things you care for should be something others should envy. Aurora was glad Millard always told her what he felt, the good and the bad. It took a moment but Bekhir finally answered.

"Of course. He's my child."

"Then you _are_ his kind. The boy belongs with you not us." Millard said.

Bekhir obviously did not want to show much emotion in front of his men but Aurora could see it in his eyes, the idea of his son leaving hurt and he knew this would be a struggle but his love for his son wouldn't change.

"Come on, then. Pick up your bag and let's go. Your mother'll have tea waiting."

"All right, Papa." Radi replied.

""You'll be fine." Millard assured him, "Better than fine. And when this is all over, I'll look for you. There are more like us out there, and we'll find them one day, together."

"Promise?" Radi asked his eyes lighting up with hope.

"I do."

Radi then hugged Millard before climbing back on the horse. Then they all turned and made their way to the gates of the town.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

It was called Coal and Aurora assumed it was the town's main export seeing how the stuff was _everywhere_ , even smeared on the clothes and faces of the dreary people who lingered about the streets and doorways.

"Quickly now. No talking. Eyes down." Emma said as they made their way through the town. This was nothing new to Aurora or the other peculiars, eye contact always led to conversation and conversations led to questions and to peculiar children there was nothing worse than answering questions from normal people.

When they reached the train depot Aurora was surprised by how small it was, there was just a small ticket booth with one man sitting inside sleeping while his glasses slid slowly down his nose.

"Nine tickets to London!" Emma said as she knocked on the window to wake the man.

"So sorry, the train is full." He said taking his glasses and wiping them with a cloth from his pocket. Given that there were no people around Aurora could tell the man was simply against letting a group of un-chaperoned children, who looked like they'd been wandering the countryside, buy themselves tickets to a major city in the midst of a war.

"That's absurd!" Emma complained stomping her heavy lead shoe.

"Well there is a war on you know, and there are more important things to be hauled about the majesty's countryside than children."

As he spoke a train rolled into the station and the conductor yelled, "Eight-thirty to London! All aboard!"

A man in a grey suit pushed past them and handed the clerk some money and received a ticket before hurrying off toward the train.

"You said it was full!" Olive shouted, "You can't do that!"

"That gentleman bought a first class ticket. Now be gone with you pestilent little beggars. Go find pockets to pick somewhere else!"

Then Horace stepped up to the ticket counter, "Beggars by definition, do not carry large sums of money." He said slapping a fat wad of bills down in front of the man. "If it's first class tickets your selling then it's first class tickets we'll have!"

The clerk looked shocked and wiped his glasses clean again making sure he was seeing correctly, "Why this is enough to buy seats to an entire first class car!"

"Then give us an entire car!"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir. Right away sir." the clerk mumbled still in shock as he passed Horace their tickets. As they made their way to the train Aurora noticed a sign on the ticket booth that read NO ANIMALS and tapped Bronwyn. The girl took one look at the sign and moved Miss Peregrine from the crook of her shoulder into her large trunk.

"Ever so sorry ma'am." She whispered before shutting the lid and following their group. The train had started to pull out of the station so they all hurried as best they could. Luckily it was just inching along but with each turn of its wheels it sped up a bit more. They were able to run up to the door to a first class car, Jake pulled it open and Bronwyn pushed her trunk inside but before any of them could get on a voice behind them shouted, "Stop! Get away from there!"

"I swear, "Enoch complained still keeping pace with the train, "if one more person tries to stop us from getting on this train. – " he was cut off by a gunshot ringing out and the voice bellowed again, "I said STOP!"


	59. Chapter 59

**Thanks again to WillowTree1221 and Lexi1245 for your reviews! Thanks for sticking with me for so long, I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

Chapter 59

" _The train pulled out of the station without us, our best hope for saving Miss Peregrine steaming away into the distance." {Jacob Portman, pg 161 book 2}_

Aurora instinctively ducked when she heard the gunshot and without thinking, ran in the opposite direction that the train was moving. While the others had tried to keep up with the train and hop inside the distance between Aurora and the group grew. When she turned back there was a uniformed soldier standing on the platform with a rifle aimed at the others. Glancing from afar Aurora could see everyone, it seemed none of them had made it on the train before it sped up and took off. _We were so close._

She watched as the wight approached them aiming his gun, ready to fire if any of them tried to run. He barked an order and they all dropped to their knees, her heart jumped into her throat as she noticed Millard still among them, the hood of his jacket thrown over his head. If he looked at the ground no one would know he was invisible, everything but his face was covered; but the wight had already seen him and would make sure he wouldn't take off.

The fake soldier took out his radio and talked into it, not taking his pupil-less eyes off the others. Aurora tried to think of a plan, she was the only one who hadn't been caught, maybe she could cause a scene like Olive and Millard did when Jake first came to the loop and they had to rescue him from an angry mob. But looking up and down the platform there was only the man in the ticket booth, the few who had been around had gotten on the train. If the platform had been crowded it would have been easy to make a scene, cause some confusion and mass panic then run through the crowd and not be seen by the wight, but she'd find no such luck here.

Then someone did show up, but that wouldn't help her now. It was a man in a uniform just like the wight, he came up behind her and roughly grabbed her arm, she tried to struggle and get out of his tight hold but he pushed his gun into her side and looked down at her with pure white eyes. Just like that her window of opportunity had been slammed shut.

"Come 'ere you!" the second wight snarled at her as he pulled her toward the others, still on their knees at gunpoint. Aurora tried to think quick on her feet as she struggled, her peculiarity wouldn't help her but was there anything else she could do that might make the wight let her go? Maybe long enough to reopen her window so she could help the others? Then a light bulb went off in her head, only dimly, but it was better than nothing.

MILLARD P.O.V.

 _At least Aurora got away._ He'd thought looking around and not seeing her with them. But he'd thought too soon and sure enough a moment later another wight joined them pulling Aurora down the platform.

"Laisse-moi partir!" she shouted in french (let me go), "Je n'ai rien fait. ( I didn't do anything) Que se passe-t-il?" (what's going on?)

He was sure the worry in her voice was real, though she was putting on an excellent act, a confused immigrant in a country where no one spoke her language in the wrong place at the wrong time. He just hoped it worked.

"Caught her down the platform." The second wight explained, "Think she's with them?"

"Not sure." The first wight said, keeping his gun on them but giving Aurora a once over, looking for any cracks in her mask. She trembled and let a few tears fall down her face.

"S'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir." (please let me go.)

Then the wight looked to the one holding her, "Better safe than sorry." He shrugged, "Dispose of 'er." He nodded to the gun pressed against her side.

"No!" Millard shouted. If the wight had been bluffing, it worked. Millard's reaction confirmed she was with them and peculiar or not that would be enough for the wights. The first one gave them a maniacal grin while the other one looked at Aurora with a sneer.

"Lying bitch!" he shouted and used the handle of his gun to hit her across the face and she fell to the ground. Millard had to restrain himself from rushing to help her knowing the wights had their fingers on the trigger and were waiting for one of them to pull a stunt like that. Aurora pushed herself up onto her knees and Millard noticed she was clutching her cheek. The gun had cut open a thin gash about an inch wide across her cheekbone and a small amount of blood was beginning to drip from the cut, falling down her ivory skin like a bright red teardrop.

"On your feet!" the first wight ordered and they obeyed. Jacob, who was closest to Aurora helped her up and she wobbled a bit still reeling from the hit before she balanced herself and walked along with the rest of them.

"Where are we going?" Olive asked timidly.

"For a walk. A nice orderly walk." The first wight replied as the second took up the rear, his gun to Jake's back.

"You will not fall out of line. You will not run, between the two of us we have twenty rounds – plenty to put two holes in each of you. And don't think I don't see your jacket invisible boy. Make me chase you and I'll slice off your invisible thumbs for souvenirs."

"Yes sir." he replied.

"No talking! Now march!"

 **oOo oOo oOo**

The citizens of Coal hadn't looked their way before but now they stared openly at the children as they passed at gunpoint, the wights barking orders whenever someone strayed to far. They were leading them out of town and just as they reached the gate a jeep pulled up to them with two more soldiers inside. They both wore sunglasses that shielded their eyes but Millard already knew they must be wights. The jeep slowed and the driver smiled and nodded at the wights who'd caught them as if saying _'Nice job!'_ Then the driver made sure to match their pace as they walked out of town. They walked through the gate, over the fields and into farm land, Millard was in the front of the line, Bronwyn and Horace the only ones before him. He couldn't see the others, couldn't read their expressions to see if anyone had a plan, he couldn't see Aurora – which he hated most. His mind was spinning in so many circles that his ears began ringing. Then he almost paused, if it hadn't been for the person behind him – Enoch possibly – nudging him to keep moving. That ringing wasn't his ears, it was a bee that kept circling his head, then moving on to circle Horace's and so on. What was Hugh trying to – wait! He thought back to when they were on their knees at the platform, he'd been so focused on Aurora that he hadn't noticed - Hugh hadn't been there!

Somehow he'd been able to slip away, he was still free! Had he gotten on the train or was he following them? Millard wasn't sure which one he hoped for more; if Hugh was following them then they had a chance, but if Hugh had gotten on the train, if he was with Miss Peregrine then she had a chance. Could Millard die happily knowing his beloved ymbryne had better odds of surviving? Digging deep down he knew he couldn't, not if it meant Aurora died with him. He wished he could at the very least be walking with her now, holding her hand and pretending they really were only taking a stroll, gripping her fingers tight when the end did come.

The more they walked the more the tension grew, he could see it in how Horace tapped his fingers against his leg, could feel it like an electric current tingling in his bones. Then he heard Bronwyn gasp and looked up, before them were three horses lying dead in the dirt road. Millard immediately recognized them as the gypsy's horses they'd ridden earlier that day.

 _Radi_ he thought. Had he gotten away? Or had the wights seen his peculiarity and shot him in a ditch too? His mind didn't worry too much, they would soon be next, he thought, unless Hugh came up with a way to free them though he was vastly outnumbered. The wights pushed them along leading them off the main road and down a narrow farm lane. Essentially, it was a footpath, only a few feet wide so the wights alongside them had to abandon their jeep, now they had two in front and two behind their line. They walked through the fields where flowering weeds grew wild all around them.

The path led to a small shack, the paint was chipping and the roof was missing some shingles, the door was missing a hinge so it sat crooked in the frame. Then it opened and another wight stepped out. He was dressed differently then the others, like an officer –he was the one in charge. He smiled as he saw them approach, his hands on his waist, one sitting on his revolver. He wore sunglasses like the others but his hair was as white as Barron's had been, only his was slicked back like the soldier he was pretending to be.

"We meet at last! You've given us quite the go-round, but I knew we'd catch you in the end. Only a matter of time! Come in, come in, friends of yours are waiting inside."

The four wights that had led then all this way shoved them into the shack where they were again pushed onto their knees in a line. The shack had no furniture and only one window, in the dim light Millard saw figures against the opposite wall, among them he recognized Bekhir and realized the others must be his men. He still saw no sign of Radi and wasn't sure if that made him feel better or worse. There was a soldier guarding the gypsies which made a total of six wights in the room, including the leader. The tag on his shirt read WHITE, which Millard thought was a ridiculous name given the man's hair color.

He looked down the line and saw that to his left was Olive, then Enoch, Aurora then Emma and Jacob. Aurora's cheeks were glistening with tears and her eyes were red from crying, she wasn't making a sound but Millard saw more tears leak from the corners of her eyes and fall down her chin. He'd always hated seeing her cry and when he couldn't take it anymore he looked across the room again to Bekhir, he saw the sadness on his face as the man mouthed, _I'm sorry._


	60. Chapter 60

**Huge thanks to my reviewers, ShippingQueen477, WillowTree1221, Eleanor Gyrfalcon and Lexi1245! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I've been able to write a few chapters ahead and I'm so excited for you all to read what I have in store!**

Chapter 60

" _A beautiful place to die." {Jacob Portman, pg 168 book 2}_

Unfortunately, Mr. White saw the exchange.

"Aha! You recognize these children?"

"No." Bekhir replied looking down.

"No? But you apologized to that one. You must know him, unless you make a habit of apologizing to strangers?"

"They aren't the ones you're looking for."

"I think they are. I think these are the very children we've been looking for. And furthermore, I think they spent last night in your camp."

"I told you I've never seen them before."

Mr. White clucked his tongue in disapproval, "Gypsy, do you remember what I promised to do if I found out you were lying to me?" he asked pulling out his knife and pressing it against Bekhir's cheek. "I promised to cut your lying tongue out and feed it to my dog. And I always keep my promises."

The two men stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Mr. White smiled and stood upright, "But, first things first. Which of you has their bird?" He asked the soldiers who'd caught them at the platform. They looked at one another, then one shook his head, then the other.

"We didn't see it."

Mr. White's smile dropped and he turned back to Bekhir, "You told me they had the bird with them."

He shrugged, "Birds have wings. They come and go."

Then, quick and emotionless, Mr. White stabbed Bekhir in the thigh. He howled in shock and pain as he rolled onto his side, gripping his leg as blood began to flow. Horace fainted and Olive squeezed her eyes shut; Aurora screamed before covering her mouth with her hands trying to quiet the sobbing that had started again. Millard knew it wasn't from the wound, Aurora could handle the sight of blood. It was the violence, the brutality that she couldn't take, and Millard could see it was starting to break her, he just hoped none of the wights could see it too. Mr. White casually cleaned his blade with a handkerchief before turning back to them with an evil grin.

"Where is your bird?"

"She flew away. Just like that man told you." Emma said bitterly with anger in her eyes.

"Her wing was injured. You were seen with her just yesterday. She couldn't be far from here." He said approaching Emma, "I'll ask you again."

"She died." Jake spoke up, "We threw her in a river."

"I see what the trouble is." Mr. White sighed, "You believe there's nothing to be gained by being honest with me. That we will kill you regardless of what you do or say. I need you to know that this is not the case. However, in the spirit of total honesty, I will say this: you shouldn't have made us chase you. That was a mistake. This could've been so much easier, but now everyone's angry, you see, because you've wasted so much of our time." He pointed to the other wights, "These men? They'd like very much to hurt you. I, on the other hand, am able to consider things from your point of view. We do seem frightening, I understand that. Our first meeting, on board my submarine, was regrettably uncivil." Millard had to keep from scoffing, _uncivil?_ He'd been shot and had almost died! Uncivil, was an understatement.

"What's more your ymbrynes have been poisoning you with misinformation about us for generations. So it's only natural that you'd run. In light of all that, I'm willing to make you what I believe to be a reasonable offer. Show us to the bird right now, and rather than hurting you, we'll send you off to a nice facility where you'll be well looked after. Fed everyday, each with your own bed. . . a place no more restrictive than that ridiculous loop you've been hiding in all these years." Mr. White looked at his men and they laughed, "Can you believe they spent the last – what is it, seventy years? – on a tiny island, living the same day over and over? Worse than any prison camp I can think of. It would've been so much easier to cooperate! But pride, venal pride, got the better of you. And to think, all this time we could've been working together toward a common good!"

"Working together?" Emma said, "You hunted us! Sent monsters to kill us!"

"Monsters?" Mr. White said seeming offended. "That hurts. That's me you're talking about, you know! Me and all my men here, before we evolved." he said before clapping his hands making them all jump. "But, down to business!" he said walking back and forth looking at them all in line. He looked at all of them slowly, scanning their faces, looking for weaknesses, for who would be easiest to break. Then he zeroed in on Horace who'd just recovered from his fainting spell.

"What's your name boy?"

"Huh, Huh, Horace."

"Well, Huh-Horace, you seem like someone with abundant common sense. So I'll let you choose."

"Choose?"

Mr. White pointed to the gypsies with his knife, "which of these men to kill first. Unless, of course, you'd like to tell me where your ymbryne is. Then no one has to die." Horace started to visibly shake, "Or, if you'd rather not choose one of them, I'd be happy to choose one of you. Would you rather that?"

"No!"

"Then tell me!"

"Don't tell them anything, syndrigasti!" Bekhir shouted and one of the soldiers kicked him. Mr. White knelt before Horace staring him straight in the eye.

"You'll tell me won't you?" Horace looked a bit green as he nodded.

"Don't!" Enoch shouted.

"Tell me where that bird is."

"She's in the drawer."

"What drawer?"

"Same one she's always been in."

"What drawer?" Mr. White asked shaking Horace by the collar.

"Your mother's knicker drawer!" Horace shouted before spitting in Mr. White's face. The wight hit Horace in the side of his head with the handle of his knife and Horace dropped to the floor. Loose change and their train tickets spilled from his pockets.

"What's this?" Mr. White asked eyeing the tickets.

"I caught them trying to catch a train." Explained one of the soldiers who'd caught them.

"Why are you just telling me this now?"

"I thought –"

"Never mind. Go intercept it, now."

"Sir?"

"The eight thirty to London makes a long stop at Porthmadog. If you're quick, it'll be waiting for you there. Search it from front to back – starting with first class."

The soldier saluted him and ran outside. Mr. White kept the tickets clenched in his hand as he folded them behind his back examining them, looking for his next target. He stopped pacing and smiled when he decided who was next and Millard felt nauseous. It was Aurora.

"What about you, beautiful?" Mr. White asked unfolding his hands and pointing his knife at Aurora who was looking at the floor, obviously trying very hard to keep it together. He placed the tip of his knife under her chin and she gasped as the cold metal touched her skin. He applied a slight amount of pressure forcing her to look up at him or get her throat cut open.

"Your bird's on the train isn't she, beautiful?"

Aurora looked him right in the eye and Millard saw her eyes harden, "No. We woke up and she was gone. We don't know where she went."

Mr. White smirked cruelly but his empty eyes were full of hate. He pushed the sharp edge of his knife into the cut on Aurora's cheek and she cried out in pain. She fell back onto the floor clutching her cheek, the bleeding resumed and Millard could see some of the tiny red droplets escaping from under her palm and leaving red lines down her face. She leaned against one elbow and looked up at the wight with pure fear. Mr. White sighed knowing that interrogation would get him nowhere, then took another look at the train tickets.

"Search the rest of them. Let's see if they're carrying anything else of interest. If they resist, shoot them."


	61. Chapter 61

**Thanks again to WillowTree1221 and Lexi1245 for your reviews! And now the moment we've all been waiting for – enjoy!**

Chapter 61

" _As if anyone but Hugh could do that." {Jacob Portman, pg 179 book 2}_

AURORA P.O.V.

Two soldiers with rifles aimed at them while a third went from peculiar to peculiar rooting through their pockets. Mostly they only found crumbs and lint, anything else was useless, Enoch had a bag of dirt, Jake had his pocket-phone, Aurora assumed they searched them first because they were the oldest men in their group which led them to the assumption that one of them had to be calling the shots. She was happy she'd stored Millard's book in Bronwyn's trunk where it would be safe as she watched the wights toss what little they had to the floor like trash.

The wight moved past Bronwyn and unconscious Horace quickly, then she watched him shake down Millard. Being rougher than necessary he pulled at Millard's jacket and his 'pat-down' seemed more like repetitive hitting. Thankfully, he didn't take long before he moved onto Olive. Aurora saw Millard's torso turn slightly in her direction and she tried give him an encouraging look but failed as more tears escaped from her eyes at the thought that without finding anything useful they'd be shot and dumped quickly.

She was still holding her throbbing cheek when the wight looked her over, because her shirt was skin tight he didn't pat her down but he did take a moment to stare at her chest. Aurora had to swallow the foul taste in her mouth as the look the wight was giving her reminded her of the last time she'd been outnumbered by soldiers. Thankfully, the wights saw them as some sub-species, too afraid to evolve into something greater, and weren't keen on touching them longer than necessary. The real trouble started when he moved onto Emma.

"Lay a hand on me and you'll regret it!" she threatened but the wight only laughed. One of the men with a rifle pressed it against her head in warning while Aurora silently prayed, _Please don't blow him through the window Emma, please._ The wight continued his search moving slower with her while keeping his leering grin.

"She doesn't have anything! Leave her alone!" Jake shouted, his fists clenched at his sides.

"I like this one." The soldier said ignoring Jacob, "I think we should keep her awhile. For. . . science."

"You're a disgusting specimen corporal." Mr. White said with a grimace. "But I agree she is fascinating. I remember what you did at my submarine, the way you blew through the water. I'd give anything to do what you can do. If only we could bottle those lungs of yours." He smiled before turning back to the soldier, "Finish up, we don't have all day."

"With pleasure." He replied raising his hands up to her chest. Then there was the loud CRACK of a gun and Aurora looked to the ground certain Emma had been shot.

"What was that?" Mr. White asked rushing to the window and Aurora looked up. Emma was still upright, the gunshot had come from outside. She did her best to try and peek over Mr. White's figure to see out the window. The wight who had gone to intercept the train was standing out in the field waist deep in wildflowers. His back was to the shed, his gun aimed, Mr. White opened the window and shouted.

"What the hell are you shooting at? Why are you still here?"

The soldier didn't move, didn't speak, the only sound was the hum of insects.

"Corporal Brown!" Mr. White bellowed.

The man turned slowly, barely balanced on his own feet. His rifle slipped from his hands and fell into the grass. He opened his mouth and tried to speak but instead of a voice there was an eerie droning noise echoing from his stomach. Then he lurched and a thick stream of bees poured from his mouth. Mr. White stumbled back, horrified and baffled. Out in the field Corporal Brown collapsed and behind him was another body, smaller. It was a boy. It was Hugh.

He stood defiantly staring through the window, the insects swirled around him like a thick cloud of smoke made from honeybees, hornets, wasps and yellow jackets. Every last one of them seemed to be at his command. Mr. White raised his gun and emptied his clip. Hugh went down disappearing in the grass, Aurora was unable to tell if he had fallen or dove into it. Other soldiers rushed to the window and began firing raking the field with bullets. Then there were bees in the room, a dozen maybe, angry and buzzing around the wights.

"Shut the window!" Mr. White ordered as he swatted the air. When the window was shut they began smacking the bees that had gotten in. Meanwhile, more bees gathered outside, enough to blanket the window and block out the sun. Aurora couldn't see anything, all she knew was it was dark and hot and the only sound was the bees.

"Make them leave us alone!" Mr. White shouted, his voice now desperate.

"I'll make you another offer." She heard Bekhir's voice above the buzzing. "Put down your guns or I open the window."

"Even a gypsy wouldn't be stupid enough to do that."

"You think too highly of us." Bekhir replied and Aurora heard the clicking of rifles preparing to fire. "Go ahead. Shoot." Bekhir dared them.

"Don't!" Mr. White shouted, "You'll break the glass! Grab him!"

There was the sound of shattering glass and Aurora knew he'd broken the window before they could reach him. Then bees flooded the room, Aurora curled up into a ball on the floor, her eyes shut and hands over her ears as she felt thousands of insects crawling over her skin. Did Hugh have enough control over them that they knew who was a friend and who was a foe? She didn't know, she just braced herself to feel the pain of a thousand stings. But it never came. There was the sound of people knocking into each other until finally someone found the door and kicked it open.

Light poured into the room and the bees poured out. Then it got quiet, Aurora lifted her head, the bees were gone and so were the wights. Then came the screaming. Aurora had never heard grown men scream like that before, horrified and desperate. She slowly stood from the floor and looked outside where there was a swirling black tornado and nothing else. Then her mind realized the soldiers must be _inside_ it, one by one the screaming men fell silent. Then the cloud dispersed and the bodies of Mr. White and his men laid in the ground unmoving. The bees flew away and the humming stopped, to anyone passing by now it was just a peaceful field of wildflowers on a summer day and nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Aurora stood paralyzed for a long moment as her body went into shock. Someone came up and hugged her tightly and a few more seconds passed before she realized it was Millard. She hugged him back and his arms tightened around her, he was whispering something in her ear.

"Shhh, it's alright. We're alright." It was then she realized she was crying into his shoulder. But it was joyful tears, they were okay, they were alive, they had made it.


	62. Chapter 62

**Thanks again to all my reviewers! WillowTre1221, Lexi124t, ShippingQueen477, 49skellington27 and Liliana.**

 **Lexi124t: I know the disrespect is horrible, but I am proud of how far we've come in the past century especially when you think of the thousands of years when nothing really changed for women, yay us!**

 **Liliana: The love for Millard I can completely understand, but hate Aurora, why? I need elaboration!**

Chapter 62

" _I can't believe we made it." {Emma Bloom, pg 184 book 2}_

"Six." Emma said counting the bodies, "That's all of them."

"When you broke the window, how did you know the bees wouldn't attack us?" Jacob asked Bekhir.

"I didn't. Luckily, your friend's power is strong."

"Oh my bird! Hugh!" Emma shrieked and ran outside. Just as she and the others were about to search for him he stumbled out of the tall wildflowers and weeds, grass stained and smiling.

"Hugh! You're alive!" Bronwyn shouted and hugged him.

"I am. Are all of you?"

"Thanks to you we are." Olive said from her place beside Enoch, their arms intertwined.

"You're our man in a pinch Hugh!" Horace cried.

"Nowhere am I deadlier than in a field of wildflowers." He said smiling, enjoying the attention.

"Sorry about all the times I made fun of your peculiarity." Enoch said, "I suppose it's not so useless."

"Additionally, I'd like to compliment Hugh on his impeccable timing." Millard said, his arm still wrapped around Aurora, "Really, if you'd arrived just a few seconds later. . . "

Hugh went on to explain how he'd evaded capture by ducking down between the train and the platform. He'd sent his bees trailing after them, which allowed him to follow from a safe distance.

"Young man, we owe you our lives." Bekhir said to Hugh gaining Millard's attention.

"What about Radi?" he asked with worry.

"He managed to escape with two of my men, thank God. We lost three fine animals today, but no people. You must allow us to repay you!"

"There's no need. . . " Hugh blushed.

"And no time either." Emma spoke up, "We have a train to catch!"

"We'll take their jeep." Millard said, always thinking, "If we're lucky – and if that wight was correct – we might just be able to catch the train during its stopover in Porthmadog."

"We know a shortcut." Bekhir offered and began drawing a map in the dirt explaining the directions to Jacob and Emma. Millard, meanwhile, had noticed how bad Aurora's cut had become. Blood was still slowly dripping down the side of her face, the extra slice from Mr. White's blade only making it worse. He ripped off the bottom of his shirt and folded it into a neat square before he started wiping away the trails of blood from her cheek. When that was done he started dabbing the wound hoping the bleeding would stop and it would start to clot. Once he pressed too hard and Aurora winced in pain.

"Sorry." He said immediately, "Does it hurt terribly, darling?"

"Just stings a bit." Aurora said with a shrug and Millard noticed that it was the first time she'd spoken since their capture. "We're going to be alright Aurora." He said looking her in the eye, though she couldn't see him something told him she could feel his gaze on her as she looked back. He kissed her on her uninjured cheek for good measure and whispered, "I love you."

A small smile tugged at her lips, "I love you too."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

They squeezed into the wights' jeep and Jake took the wheel. They sped toward Porthmadog as Millard gave directions. They reached the town in twenty minutes and heard the train's whistle blowing as they headed for the station. They arrived just in time to leap on the last car as the train was leaving. They all panted as they gave the conductor their tickets and he showed them to their cabin as other passengers tried not to stare at the sweaty, dirty and disheveled children that passed them. They made it to their cabin with ease where they found Miss Peregrine and they all took seats as the adrenaline rush left them tired and hungry.

After all they'd been through the luxury of a first class cabin came as a shock. The car had plush leather couches, a dining table and wide picture windows. It looked like a rich man's living room and they had it all to themselves. The others took turns washing up in the bathroom while Enoch used a built in phone to order things off the dining menu. No one talked about what had happened. It was too much, too awful and for now they just wanted to recover and forget. When the last one of their group was done with the bathroom Millard pulled Aurora inside as she held the piece of his shirt to her bleeding cheek.

The bathroom was just as luxurious as the car. It was more spacious than most of the Gypsies wagons had been, the sink had a long counter that Millard had Aurora sit on so he could get a better look at her wound. The bleeding had slowed but the cut was still open and Millard had begun to worry about infection. He fumbled through drawers until he found a small sewing kit and a box of matches. He quickly lit a match and held it to the tip of the needle, killing any bacteria. Then he threaded the other end and had Aurora pull the cloth away from the wound.

"This is going to hurt, I'm afraid."

"It's okay." She replied understanding that it was necessary. He leaned in and she grabbed onto his shirt as she braced herself. She closed her eyes when Millard made the first stitch, her jaw clenching to keep from yelling in pain. Millard kept apologizing as he worked but Aurora only encouraged him to go on. He tried to work as quickly as he could, luckily the cut wasn't long and in only a minute he'd stitched it all up. It wasn't the cleanest job he thought as he found some bandaging and covered the ugly stitches.

"It'll still scar. I should have had Enoch do it, he's so much better at this stuff." He said sadly wishing in that moment that he had Aurora's gift and could have saved her from the pain. She smiled up at him and placed her hand on his shoulder, letting her thumb rub over the scar from where he'd been shot.

"I'm glad _you_ did it. Now we'll both have one." She said sweetly, "We'll match." Millard silently scolded himself for complaining before about a scar that no one would see. Aurora now had one that would be visible to all and he'd never be able to look at that tiny mark and not think back to how close he'd been to losing her. Without Hugh they'd still be back in that shack, each with a bullet in their head.

"Do you wish we hadn't made it?" he asked knowing that he'd fallen back into the darkest part of his mind, "That it'd be easier to be resting in peace than to continue the journey ahead of us?"

"No." she said bringing her hand away from his scar to cup his cheek, "Besides - you promised me a wedding night." She said playfully and he felt his face heat up with his blush as he left the dark thoughts behind. He cleared his throat once before speaking.

"I – ehem" he cleared his throat again, "I hope I live up to your expectations."

"I know you will." She smiled again before leaning in and kissing him. It became heated fairly quickly as Millard took a step closer between her legs and pulled her close, but not enough so she'd fall from the counter. Then he pulled away, but only an inch, and rested his forehead against hers.

"I never want to come that close to losing you ever again."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

When they'd all settled in Aurora and Millard ended up sitting across from Emma and Jake. He'd fallen asleep on Emma's shoulder though the blonde didn't seem to mind and woke with a jolt from what Aurora assumed to be a terrible nightmare.

"Do you often have nightmares?" Millard asked, "You should describe them to Horace. He's good at sussing hidden meanings from dreams."

"You sure you're all right?" Emma asked rubbing his arm.

"I'm fine." He replied sitting up and looking over to Millard who had 'Tales of the Peculiar' open on his lap. "Doing some light reading?" Jacob asked him.

"Studying." He replied, "And to think I once dismissed these as just stories for children. They are, in fact, extraordinarily complex – cunning even – in the way they conceal secret information about peculiardom. It would take me years, probably, to decode them all."

"But what good is that to us now?" Emma asked, "What good are loops if they can be breached by hollowgast? Even the secret ones in that book will be found out eventually."

"Maybe it was just the one loop that was breached." Jake suggested hopefully, "Maybe the hollow in Miss Wren's loop was a freak, somehow."

"A peculiar hollow, that's amusing." Millard said, "But no, he was no accident. I'm certain these 'enhanced' hollows were an integral part of the assault on our loops."

"But how?" Aurora asked, "What's changed about hollows that they can get into loops now?"

"That's something I've been thinking about a great deal. We don't know a lot about hollows, having never had the chance to examine one in a controlled setting. But it's thought that, like normals, they lack something which you and I and everyone in this train car possesses – some essential peculiarness – which is what allows us to interact with loops; to bind with and be absorbed into them."

"Like a key?" Jake asked.

"Something like that. Some believe that like blood or spinal fluid, our peculiarness has physical substance. Others think it's inside us but insubstantial. A second soul." Aurora had never heard Millard mention any of this before but she found herself liking the idea. That peculiarness wasn't a deficiency but an abundance. That it wasn't we who lacked something normals had but they who lacked peculiarness. That we were more, not less.

"I hate all that crackpot stuff." Emma said, "The idea that you could capture the second soul in a jar? Gives me the quivers."

"And yet, over the years some attempts have been made to do just this. What did that wight soldier say to you Emma? 'I wish I could bottle what you have,' or something to that effect?"

"Don't remind me." She shuddered.

As Millard filled Jake in on the second soul theory and the experiments that became banned because of it Aurora did her best to tune him out. It made her sick to her stomach to think about Millard's soul in a bottle being sold to the highest bidder. She couldn't stop the flow of terrible images that her mind came up with, Millard strapped to a table and being poked and prodded by wights who were after his second soul, experimented on like some lab rat. She leaned further into Millard's shoulder and held his arm tighter reminding herself that he was okay, he was right beside her and he was alright.

"Which makes me wonder if the wights have been tinkering with nature. Vis-à-vis the transference of peculiar souls."

"I don't even want to think about it." Emma said, "Can we please, _please_ talk about something else?"

"But where would they even get the souls?" Jake asked, "And how?"

"That's it, I'm sitting somewhere else." Emma said getting up and finding another seat.

"I'm going to get some ice for this." Aurora said getting up and tapping below her stitches. Honestly, she couldn't take much more of that talk either.

"Why doesn't she just heal it herself?" Jake asked Millard after she'd left.

"It's one of her limitations." He explained, "She can't heal herself." He said a knot forming in his stomach at the thought of her pain.

 **So we've learned a bit more about Aurora's peculiarity and because of her limitations we got a little Millard/Aurora moment. Sorry updates have been slow but thanks to everyone for hanging in there!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Huge thanks to ShippingQueen477, Lexi1245, 49skellington27, Guest and WillowTree1221 for taking the time to review!**

Chapter 63

" _It occurred to me that it had probably been a lot of years since he'd seen a girl outside of those who lived on Cairnholm. But what chance would someone like him have with a normal girl anyway?_

" _Don't look at me like that." He said._

" _Like what?"_

" _Like you feel bad for me."_

" _I don't" I said, but I did. Then Millard stood up from his seat, took off his coat and disappeared. I didn't see him again for a while._

 _{Jacob Portman and Millard Nullings, pg 194 book 2}_

AN: this is the passage that really broke my heart. I kept on re-reading it just feeling sorry for Millard. Eventually this paragraph led me to put my foot down and say Enough! I'm giving Millard someone who loves him for everything he is! And thus Aurora Abbott was born!

Millard and Jacob rode in silence for a while after the girls left. He was in the middle of reading the tale 'The Fork-Tongued Princess' making notes on scrap paper of what he wanted to annotate since Bronwyn had forbid him from actually writing in the book.

'The princess knew she could use her acidic venom to burn through the lock of her cell door and escape, but instead she waited, hoping her father might come to his senses and forgive her.' He read to himself _There used to be a highly acidic liquid you could buy on the peculiar black market._ He wrote on the scrap paper he had, _The bottles were wrapped in snakeskin, and the stuff inside could burn through metal. It was called Princess Spit – in honor, no doubt, of this tale. After a number of unfortunate incidents involving its misuse, peculiar authorities shut down its manufacture. These days, bottles of Princess Spit are rare collectors' items._

"How did we all get to be peculiar in the first place?" Jake asked breaking the silence.

"No one's certain. There are legends though. Some people believe we're descended from a handful of peculiars who lived a long, long time ago. They were very powerful – and enormous, like the stone giant we found. The story goes that over the years, as we multiplied, our power diluted. As we became less powerful, we got smaller too." Millard explained.

'That's all pretty hard to swallow." Jacob said, "I feel about as powerful as an ant."

"Ants are quite powerful, actually, relative to their size."

"You know what I mean. The thing I really don't get is why me? I never asked to be this way. Who decided?"

Millard knew it was a rhetorical question and Jacob wasn't really looking for an answer but eventually Millard's brainiac nature won out and he answered anyway. "To quote a famous peculiar: At the heart of nature's mystery, lies another mystery."

"Who said that?"

"We know him as Perplexus Anomalous. An invented name, probably, for a great thinker and philosopher. Perplexus was a cartographer too. He drew the very first edition of the Map of Days, a thousand-something years ago."

Jake chuckled, "You talk like a teacher sometimes. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"All the time." He answered, "I would've liked to try my hand at teaching. If I hadn't been born like this."

"You would've been great at it."

"Thank you." He said before going quiet, his mind drifting into a daydream of what could have been. He could have gone to school, been able to look at his reflection in the mirror, could have become a professor at any ivy league university of his choosing. But would he have ever met Aurora? No, he decided, not even normalcy and having his dream of teaching in reach would have been worth trading her. "I don't want you to think that I don't like being invisible. I do. I love being peculiar Jacob, it's the very core of who I am. But there are days I wish I could turn it off."

"I know what you mean." He said politely, but of course he didn't, he couldn't. Then the door to the compartment slid open and Millard quickly threw up the hood of his jacket to hide his face – or rather his apparent lack of one. A young woman entered and offered them various goods. Jacob politely told her they weren't interested and she left and Millard resumed his annotating.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

They were almost at the station in London when Millard stood from his seat and started digging through Bronwyn's trunk. Aurora turned from the window and stared at him as he began pulling articles of clothing from the large suitcase.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I need to cover up." He replied as he pulled out more jackets and scarves they'd gotten from the Gypsies. Aurora looked him over, he was already in a shirt and hooded coat and a pair of trousers.

"You were able to walk through Coal without any trouble." She pointed out.

"Yes but London will be much more crowded, and more people means more wandering eyes." He explained as he took a scarf and wrapped it around his neck leaving enough slack so he could pull it up over his nose and mouth. Then he put on a pair of sunglasses and leather gloves. Aurora stood from her seat as well and began helping him, she took the lapels of his coat and pulled them out from under the scarf and threw the hood of his jacket over his head.

"I hate this." She muttered.

"It's necessary." He replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"I still hate it. Why can't people just see you." She looked up at him, "The way I see you. Why does it have to matter?"

"There used to be a time when it didn't. Maybe there will be a time like that again."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

If anyone had been watching as the eight-thirty train hissed into the station and ground to a steaming halt, they wouldn't have noticed anything out of the ordinary about it. They all filed out of the first class car and stood blinking in the hazy light of the platform, dazed by the noise and smoke they found themselves in. On an ordinary day any group of children as lost and forlorn looking as these would've been approached by some kindly adult and asked what the matter was, or whether they needed help, or where their parents were. But today the platform teemed with hundreds of children all who looked lost and forlorn.

Bronwyn set down her trunk for Jake to stand on so he could look over the crowds in search of wights and if he picked up on any hollows.

"So?" Emma asked nudging him.

"I need another minute." He said as he scanned the crowd. As the minutes ticked by Aurora began to feel self conscious as she gripped Millard's heavily clothed arm. He took his free hand out of his pocket and took her hand trying to comfort her. Aurora took a moment to stare at their interlocked fingers, she'd never been able to see their hands together and it brought a small smile to her face.

"Do the wights know we're coming?" Bronwyn asked quietly tugging on Olive's gloved hand.

"We killed every one of them that might've known where we were going." Hugh said proudly, "Or rather, _I_ did."

"Which means they'll be looking for us even harder." Millard said, "And they'll want more than the bird now – they'll want revenge."

"Which is why we can't stand here much longer." Emma said, "Are you almost finished?" She asked tapping Jake.

"We're okay." He said stepping down from the trunk, "No hollows."

"I could have told you that." Enoch grumbled, "If there had been, they'd have eaten us by now!"

"Let's head for that phone box." Emma spoke up pointing across the crowd of children.

"Who are we calling?" Hugh asked.

"The peculiar dog said that all of London's loops had been raided and their ymbrynes kidnapped, but we can't simply take his word for it, can we?"

"You can _call_ a time loop? On the phone?" Jake asked flabbergasted.

Millard explained that the Council of Ymbrynes maintained a phone exchange, though it could be used only within the boundaries of the city. "Quite ingenious how it works, given all the time differences. Just because we live in time loops doesn't mean we're stuck in the Stone Age."

Emma took Jake's hand and told the others to link theirs saying it was crucial they stay together. When they got to the phone booth they saw it was only big enough for three. They decided Emma, Millard and Horace would be the ones to squeeze inside. Emma worked the phone, Horace fished out the last of their coins from his pocket and Millard paged through a chunky phone book that dangled from a cord.

"Are you kidding?" Jake asked, "There are ymbrynes in the phone book?"

"The addresses listed are fakes." Aurora explained, "and the calls won't connect unless you whistle the right passcode."

"Let me guess, Millard knows them all." Jake said and Aurora nodded proud that Millard knew another thing that would yet again help save their skins. She watched through the glass as he tore out page after page of the phone book, whistling the correct birdcalls into the receiver until they'd run out of numbers to dial.

"No one's answering." Emma said slamming the receiver back up, "All the numbers just ring and ring."

"Last one." Millard said handing her another ripped-out page, "Cross you're fingers."

Just as Emma started to dial a commotion broke out behind them as a man called for all children to board the trains and Aurora realized that all the children here were being evacuated. Then one of the adults that was herding the children spotted them at the phone booth and headed their way.

"What are you dallying about for? Vacate that phone box and board your train at once!"

"We just got off one. We ain't about to get on another!" Hugh said defiantly.

"And what have you done with your tag numbers?" the man continued, "Produce them at once or by God I'll have you shipped somewhere a great deal less pleasant than Wales!"

"Piss off! Or we'll have you shipped straight to Hell!" Enoch threatened. The man's face went so purple at his comment, clearly not used to getting that kind of backtalk from children.

"I said get out of that phone box!" he shouted as he swung the umbrella in his hand and snapped the phone cord causing them to loose their last chance.

"If he wants to use the phone so badly," Emma said with quiet rage, "then let's give it to him." she finished stepping out of the booth with Horace and Millard. Bronwyn then grabbed the man's hands and pinned them behind his back, "Stop! Unhand me!" he screamed as Bronwyn stuffed him into the phone box, headfirst, and barred the door shut with his umbrella. The man screamed some more and banged on the glass and Aurora saw he'd made quite a scene as other adults were now closing in on them from around the platform.

They raced toward the turnstiles and tried to barrel through them but it didn't work. The first person who got to them was a large woman who smacked at them with her purse. Two men grabbed Emma and a third grabbed Jake. When one tried to get to Aurora Millard came to her aid. The man grabbed him and his scarf came loose revealing his unseeable face. The man yelled and jumped back landing on his backside. Bronwyn shouted as Olive tried to pull her away and Enoch pushed and shoved people away from them defensively.

"Hugh more bees!" he shouted.

"They're tired!" Hugh shouted back, "They only just got to sleep after saving you the last time!" But he looked around at the rest of them and knew there was no other way. So he belched his hive of bees and they began to sting every adult in sight. The men holding Emma dropped her and fled. The one holding Jake got stung in the face and stared yelling and flailing. Soon all the adults were running and the children on the platform were laughing, with everyone distracted they all bolted out of the station and into the bustling streets of London.

 **I wanted to make this chapter extra long because for the month of October I normally take a break and work on a short Halloween themed fanfic, so naturally, I won't be updating until November. Thanks again to all my readers for reviewing, favoriting and following this story, I never could have gotten this far without your support!**


	64. Chapter 64

**I'm Back! So sorry for taking so long! Life got crazy and I'm just now finding time in my schedule to write again. As always thanks to my reviewers, WillowTree1221, 49skellington27, ShippingQueen477, Lexi1245 and Darkgenius3.**

Chapter 64

" _It felt like we'd been plunged into a jar of stirred liquid, racing with particles: gentlemen, ladies, laborers, soldiers, street kids and beggars all rushing purposefully in every direction." {Jacob Portman, pg 215 book 2}_

They were instantly struck by the chaos of the city, luckily Enoch had spent his formative years in London and claimed to still know its streets. He led them through alleyways and back lanes, sticking to the safety of the shadows.

"Those people were nasty." Millard said, referring to the adults back at the train. He'd thrown away his scarf and gloves and lowered the hood of his jacket, his sunglasses peeking out of the top of the breastpocket. "But they got what they deserved! I'll never forget that man's face when Bronwyn stuffed him into the phone box!"

"Or that horrible woman when she got stung in the bum by a bee!" Enoch added, "I'd pay money to see that again."

"Hugh? You alright?" Jacob asked and they turned to see him sitting on the ground, his elbows resting on his knees staring into the dirt.

"No one gives a whit." He spat, "Don't bother checking on old Hugh, he's just here to save everyone's hindquarters with no word of thanks from anybody!" he said angrily but they could hear the trembling in his voice as he was also trying to hold back tears.

"Sorry Hugh."

"Thanks again Hugh."

"You're our man in a pinch Hugh."

Then he turned to them, "They were my friends, you know."

"We still are!" Bronwyn said.

"Not _you_ – my bees! They can only sting once, and then it's light out, the big hive in the sky. And now I've only got Henry left, and he can't fly cause he's missing a wing." He put out his hand and slowly opened his fingers. In his palm was Henry, waving his only wing at us. "C'mon mate." Hugh whispered, "Time to go home." He stuck out his tongue, set the bee upon it and closed his mouth.

Enoch knelt down by him and patted his shoulder, "I'd bring them back to life for you, but I'm not sure it would work on creatures so small."

"Thanks anyway." Hugh said clearing his throat and wiping his cheeks.

"We'll find you more just as soon as we get Miss Peregrine fixed up." Olive told him.

"Speaking of which." Enoch began turning to Emma, "Did you manage to get through to any ymbrynes on that phone?"

"Not a one." She replied.

"Then it seems the dog was correct. The great loops of London have fallen to our enemies." Horace said bowing his head solemnly.

"In that case, Millard, you'd better tell us all you know about the punishment loops. If that's where the ymbrynes are, we're going to have to stage a rescue." Enoch said.

"No." Millard said, "No, no, no."

"What do you mean no?" Emma asked.

Millard made a strangled noise in his throat and started breathing weirdly.

"Millard?" Aurora asked looking at him concerned.

"What's wrong with him?" Bronwyn asked, "Mill, what's the matter?"

"You'd better explain right now what you mean by 'no'." Emma said threateningly.

"Leave him alone." Aurora defended him, "Millard?" she asked turning to him and grabbing his arm gently.

"We'll die that's why!" Millard said his voice breaking.

"But back at the menagerie you made it sound so easy." Jake said, "Like we could just waltz into a punishment loop. . . "

Millard began to hyperventilate, hysterically, and it scared her. Millard had always been so composed, even during their time on the run. She sat him down on a short trashcan and looked over the alley and spotted a brown paper bag by Bronwyn's feet. The small peculiar quickly passed it to her and she had Millard breath into it. When he'd recovered a bit he answered.

"Getting _into_ one is easy enough." He said speaking slowly, working to control his breaths, "Getting out again is trickier. Getting out _alive_ , I should say. Punishment loops are everything the dog said and worse. Rivers of fire. . . bloodthirsty Vikings . . .pestilence so thick you can't breathe. . . and mixed into all that, like some devilish bouillabaisse, bird knows how many wights and hollowgast!"

"Well that's fantastic! You might've told us earlier, you know – like back at the menagerie, when we were planning all this!" Horace shouted at him.

"Would it have made any difference Horace?" he shouted back before getting lightheaded and swaying a bit. Aurora sat him back on the trashcan and had him breathe into the bag again. "If I'd made it sound more frightening would you have chosen to simply let Miss Peregrine's humanity expire?"

"Of course not." Horace muttered kicking some garbage, "But you should've told us the truth."

Millard let the bag drop, his strength was returning and his conviction with it. "I admit I somewhat downplayed the punishment loops' dangers. But I never thought we'd actually have to go into them! Despite all that irritating dog's doom-saying about the state of London, I was certain we'd find at least _one_ unraided loop here, it's ymbryne still present and accounted for. And for all we know we may still! How can we be sure they've all been kidnapped? Have we seen their raided loops with our own eyes? What if the ymbrynes' phones were simply. . . disconnected?"

" _All_ of them?" Enoch scoffed.

"Then what do you suggest, Millard?" Emma asked, "That we tour London's loops and hope to find someone still at home? And what would you say the odds are that the corrupted, _who are looking for us_ , would leave all those loops unguarded?"

"I'd think we'd have a better chance of surviving the night of we spent it playing Russian roulette." Enoch muttered.

"All I mean," Millard continued, "is that we have no _proof_ –"

"What more proof do you want?" Emma asked him, "Pools of blood? A pile of plucked ymbryne feathers? Miss Avocet told us the corrupted's assault began here weeks ago. Miss Wren clearly believed that all of London's ymbrynes had been kidnapped – do you know better than Miss Wren, an ymbryne herself? And now –"

"Wait a minute – that's it!" Millard exclaimed and Aurora could practically see the light bulb go off above his invisible head. "What about Miss Wren?"

"What about her?"

"Don't you remember what the dog told us? Miss Wren came to London a few days ago, when she heard that her sister ymbrynes had been kidnapped. What if she's still here?"

"Then she's probably been captured by now." Enoch said.

"And if she hasn't?" Millard said bright with hope, "She could help Miss Peregrine – and then we wouldn't have to go anywhere _near_ the punishment loops!"

"And how would you suggest we find her?" Enoch said shrilly, "Shout her name from the rooftops? This isn't Carinholm, it's a city of millions!"

"Her pigeons." Millard replied.

"Come again?"

"It was Miss Wren's peculiar pigeons who told her where the ymbrynes had been taken. If they knew where all the other ymbrynes went, then they should know where Miss Wren is too. They belong to her after all."

"Ha!" Enoch scoffed, "The only thing more common here than plain-looking middle aged people are flocks of pigeons. And you want to search all of London for _one_ _flock_ in particular?"

"Well it's a lucky thing for you I spent our train ride studying rather than making idle gossip and napping. Someone hand me the Tales!" Bronwyn fished it from her trunk and gave him the book, "There are many answers to be found within." He said flipping though pages, "if you only know what to look for, aha! The Pigeons of St. Pauls."

"Could those be the same pigeons we're talking about?" Olive asked.

"If they're written about in the Tales they're most certainly peculiar pigeons. And how many flocks of peculiar pigeons could there possibly be?" Millard explained.

"Millard you're brilliant!" Aurora said clapping her hands together then kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you Darling." He said blushing before he returned the small peck.

"Wait I'm lost. What's St. Paul's?" Jake asked.

"Even I know that," Bronwyn spoke up, "The cathedral!" she said as she pointed up at a giant domed roof in the distance.

"It's the largest and most significant cathedral in London and if my hunch is correct, it's also the nesting place of Miss Wren's pigeons." Millard said.

"Let's hope they're home." Emma mumbled looking up at the cathedral.


	65. Chapter 65

**As always thanks to 49skellington27, Lexi1245 and WillowTree1221 for your reviews. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me this long! It really means a lot! This chapter is kind of sad but we'll get into some more action soon! Enjoy!**

 **49skellington27: glad you like the quotes! I try to pick one that best sums up what's happening in each chapter.**

Chapter 65

" _These people belong to the past, and the past can't be changed." {Millard Nullings pg 223 book 2}_

Enoch led them through a labyrinth of narrow streets toward the cathedral. The further they got from the train station they saw more evidence of the bombs that had been raining down on London. Building fronts were pocketed by shrapnel, there were shattered windows, the streets were covered like it had snowed, everything coated in a layer of dirt, dust and debris. Then they came across a scene of such destruction they all had to stop and gape at it. A bomb crater stretched across the street like a wide mouth with broken pavement for teeth. Buildings were missing walls, debris still smoldered where it had landed after the blasts. Piles of bricks and splintered wood. Some buildings had fallen completely except for their bones, the framework the only thing left.

"Let's go. This place is nothing but a graveyard." Emma said as they continued to trudge along. They did their best to keep their eyes down but it was almost like the horror around them demanded attention. Like not looking at it was disgraceful to the people who had actually suffered through it. They passed other people every now and then, in various states of disarray. They all had the same expression though, despair, hopelessness. As the others continued Aurora saw something that stopped her dead in her tracks – a baby in a stroller, left alone in the street bawling.

MILLARD P.O.V.

Millard did his best to block out everything around him, the crackling of fire, the crashing of another wall falling into dust, the cries of an abandoned baby, the siren of one lone fire truck far in the distance. His feet stopped however, when he noticed the baby had stopped crying. He hadn't been the only one to notice as several of the others turned toward the carriage. His heart broke when he saw Aurora gently rocking the baby in her arms, a warm look in her eyes. When he looked around at the others he saw the same devastation in their faces as he felt.

"I'll take care of it." He whispered and began his trek toward Aurora. He took a deep breath preparing himself to deliver the terrible news. The closer he got to them the worse he felt, he could now see a small smile on Aurora's face and could hear her humming ' _Run Rabbit'_. He softly placed his hand on her shoulder gently breaking her out of her peaceful bubble. She didn't tear her gaze away from the baby.

"Aurora, we have to go." He said softly knowing that Miss Peregrine was running out of time and every second counted. She still didn't look away from the baby, he looked down and saw the baby was staring back at Aurora too. She had wisps of blonde hair and striking green eyes and was wearing a small white sweater with little pink flowers that was stained with soot and dust from the debris. She was old enough to hold her own head up and had a few teeth peeking through her gums. With another heavy sigh Millard continued, "She can't come with us."

Aurora finally looked up at him and the moment their eyes met he wished she hadn't. They were wide with shock and she looked very disturbed by what he'd just said.

"Millard no." she whispered as her eyes started to tear up.

"Aurora –"

"Don't ask me to abandon a baby, _please_."

"Darling, even if we took her with us it wouldn't make a difference."

"I don't care." She murmured.

"Aurora, it's how time works. If she's meant to live she'll live, if not. . . there's nothing any of us can do to stop it."

Aurora looked back down at the baby and kept shaking her head. The tears in her eyes had started falling down her cheeks and her breathing became irregular. He reached out to take the baby from her and she jumped back away from him.

"No!" she shouted and clutched the baby closer to her. He felt his heart break at the space she'd put between them as she kept shaking her head. Her quiet crying had turned into full sobbing as she held the baby close, very slowly he approached her again and wrapped his arms around her, the baby nestled between them. They stayed like that for a while until her sobbing had calmed down a bit. Then he began to pull away and he gently took the baby into his arms. The little girl had fallen asleep as Millard looked down at her then Emma came up behind him and rested her hands on Aurora's shoulders and led her back to the group. Millard made sure her back was turned when he placed the baby back in the stroller and joined the group himself. Emma made sure Aurora kept walking and didn't look back. Jake joined them heading to the cathedral, Olive was crying as Enoch rubbed her arm in comfort and Bronwyn was looking down at her shoes. Hugh had his hands in his pockets and Horace blew into his handkerchief. None of them looked back at the stroller as they trudged on.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

They all hurried past the ruined blocks as quickly as they could, Aurora marveled as the streets returned to life around her. Just a short walk from Hell, people were going about their business, striding down sidewalks, living in buildings that still had electricity and windows and walls. The group rounded a corner and the cathedral's dome stood before them proud and tall despite patches of fire-blackened stone and a few crumbing arches. There was a small square close to the cathedral where several pigeons were pecking at the ground. They took turns trying to catch them but they had no luck – not even Millard who couldn't even be _seen_. Aurora didn't take a turn, she just sat on the cathedral steps looking at her feet, her eyes still red from crying. Eventually, it was Horace who was able to catch one but after presenting the bird to Miss Peregrine it became clear that none of the birds were peculiar. Their headmistress hopped toward the cathedral and flapped her good wing impatiently so they followed her lead and headed inside.

The cathedrals' interior was massive, the altar was buried under debris, a bomb had broken through the roof allowing sunlight to stream in and illuminate the altar's cove. Large statues of soot-stained angels looked down on them as they made their way down the center aisle.

"How are we ever going to search this whole place?" Jacob asked.

"One room at a time." Emma replied.

As they all fanned out and started looking in the cathedral's nooks an crannies Olive noticed that Aurora had made her way to as close to the altar as possible and knelt down at a half broken pew. She was praying for the baby. Olive made her way over to her and knelt down beside her placing one gloved hand on hers that were clasped in front of her. Then she led her to an alcove where the church had placed several candles for people to light for their loved ones. Olive removed her rubber glove and pressed one finger against a wick and the candle lit. She repeated this until they were all glowing brightly and she saw Aurora give a tiny smile. She wasn't the only one who saw the grin, from a distance Millard had watched the exchange with sadness before he turned to look at the statue that sat on the altar.

"God." He whispered so no one else could hear – not that he was embarrassed, he just always found prayer to be quite personal and wanted his privacy, "Protect my beloved. Keep her from pain and from harm. In this place, " he looked around the large cathedral still in awe at its beauty even after being bombed, "and every place. Now and always." He looked back at Aurora and hoped God would send his best angel to protect her because deep down he knew he wouldn't always be able to. And if he didn't make it through their journey he wanted to be sure someone would still watch over her. Then the quite moment was ruined by a blaring noise from outside – an air raid siren.

"The German's are coming!" Horace cried cringing.

"Since when are we afraid of a few bombs?" Enoch asked.

"Need I remind you these are not the sort of bombs we're accustomed to." Millard spoke up, "Unlike the ones that fall of Cairnholm, we don't know where they're going to land!"

"All the more reason to get what we came for and quickly!" Emma said.

"Let's find somewhere safe to hide until the bombing's through." Olive suggested.

"Nowhere is truly safe. Those bombs can penetrate even a deep shelter." Hugh said.

"They can't penetrate a loop." Emma said, "And if there's a tale about this cathedral, there's probably a loop entrance here too."

"Perhaps." Millard said speculating, "Hand me the book, I shall investigate." Bronwyn handed him the book and he began reading the tale, searching for any mention of a loop entrance. They all became more worried as the cathedral shook from the bombs but Millard continued to read.

"And to this very day, you'll find the cathedral they built standing on the tallest hill in London, the pigeons watching over it. The end." He finished as he closed the book.

"Yes, but watching over it _from where_?" Emma asked exasperated. Then another bomb fell shaking the whole building again only this time, from high overhead, came a fluttering of wings. They all looked up to see three frightened pigeons shoot out of their hiding place, fly through the nave and through a doorway. The group reached the doorway a few seconds later where it led down a set of spiral steps. They sprinted down the stairs until they came to a large dimly lit room walled and floored with stone. It was cold and damp and Aurora felt Millard wrap his arm around her for warmth. Olive pulled her glove off and sparked a flame in her hand so they could see the room. Stretching from wall to wall were marble slabs chiseled with written names and dates.

"This is no basement." Emma said, "it's a crypt."


	66. Chapter 66

**Huge thanks to WillowTree1221 and 49skellington27 for your reviews.**

 **49skellington27: Aww, thank you so much! No one's ever called me their favorite before, and considering how many authors are on this site alone, it really means a lot! :)**

Chapter 66

" _The bones began to shift. A skull dislodged from the pile and clattered to the floor, where it rolled to a stop at my feet and stared up at me 'Hello future' I thought." {Jacob Portman pg 242 book 2}_

"You mean there are people buried in the floor?" Bronwyn asked shaking.

"What of it?" Enoch scoffed, "Let's catch a damn pigeon before one of those bombs buries _us_ in the floor!"

"They've got to be down here somewhere." Emma said hopefully, "There's no way out but that staircase."

Then they heard the flapping of wings and Olive aimed her flame toward the sound, it illuminated a flat topped tomb that rose a few feet from the floor but no pigeons.

"Nothing!" Emma said kicking the floor in frustration, "I don't understand, they were right here!"

"Olive!" Millard shouted, "Shine your light on top of the tomb if you please." As she did Millard read the inscription:

 _Here Lieth SIR CHRISTOPHER WREN Builder of this Cathedral_

"Wren!" Aurora cried with a smile.

"What an odd coincidence." Olive whispered.

"I hardly think it's a coincidence." Millard continued, "He must be related to Miss Wren. Perhaps he's her father!"

"Interesting." Enoch said blandly, "but how does that help us find her or her pigeons?"

"That is what I am attempting to puzzle out." Millard hummed to himself and recited a line from the tale. " _the birds still went to visit him, now and again, in the land below_."

"Shhh!" Jake hushed and they heard a small _coo_. He knelt down and that's when Aurora noticed he was beside a small hole in the floor at the tomb's base, just large enough for a bird to wriggle through.

"Over here!" he called to the others.

"Perhaps that's the land below?" Emma asked, "But how are we supposed to get the birds out of there?"

"We could wait for them to leave." Horace said as a bomb fell so close by that Aurora felt her teeth rattle.

"No need for that!" Millard said, "Bronwyn would you please open Sir Wren's tomb?"

"No! I don't want to see his rotten old bones!"

"It's okay Wyn." Aurora comforted her, "Millard knows what he's doing." After finding no trace of dishonesty in her face Bronwyn planted her hands on the edge of the tomb lid and began to push. It slid open with a slow grating rumble.

"Well, I'll be." Enoch said in shock as they saw what the tomb was hiding. Where a coffin should have been there was a ladder leading down into darkness. Horace began to protest but then three bombs shook the building and chips of concrete fell on their heads causing them all to start pushing to go first.

"Best dressed go first!" Horace said as he shoved.

"I have the light so _I'll_ go first!" Olive protested.

Aurora was hesitant to go in but then reminded herself that she'd scaled a tree branch from the roof of their home, she'd jumped into Cuthbert's mouth and a million other things she'd been afraid to do but in the end they'd kept her alive. So she took a deep breath and descended the ladder. It took her down into a tunnel which dead-ended to one side and the other side disappeared into blackness. Emma, Jake, Horace and Olive were already there as she waited for the others to come down. It was colder down there as well and when Bronwyn climbed down she opened her trunk and passed out the sheep's wool sweaters to everyone. It practically swallowed her but she appreciated the warmth it gave. Since her trunk was now empty Bronwyn left it behind, Miss Peregrine nestled in her arms, Millard carrying the Tales no matter how bulky it was. Aurora could tell it had become his security blanket like a book of spells only he knew how to read. She held his free hand as they walked, their intertwined fingers hidden beneath the baggy sleeves of the sweaters. When Enoch started talking about how the tunnel's purpose must have been for graveyard overflow Aurora held Millard's hand tighter and he whispered in her ear.

"It's not so different from our cairn tunnel. Unpleasant loop entrances serve a purpose – normals tend to avoid them, so we peculiars have them all to ourselves." He said trying to reassure and comfort her to some degree. Then they heard it, not the sound of wings or a pigeon coo, but sniffling like someone was crying.

"Hello?" Emma called, "Who's there?"

"Please don't hurt me." Came an echoing voice.

Olive brightened her flame to expose a small chamber filled with bones. Aurora grabbed Millard's arm tighter, he held her close almost like if he held her tight enough to him his invisibility would rub off onto her and protect her. Bronwyn jumped back and even Jake looked a bit green.

"Who said that?" Emma called again, "Show yourself!"

Aurora peeked over Millard's sweater covered shoulder and into the chamber. At the top of the pile of bones hidden by the darkness were two pairs of glowing eyes.

"There's no one here." Said a small voice.

"Go away." Came a second voice, "We're dead."

"No you're not! And I would know!" Enoch said stepping forward to hide Olive behind his body.

"Come out of there." Emma said again, more gently this time, "We're not going to hurt you."

"Promise?" Both voices asked at once.

"We promise."

There was the sound of bones shifting, some rolled and fell to the floor in front of their feet. Then two young boys crawled into the light, their skin was pale and their eyes had dark circles around them.

"I'm Emma, this is Jacob and these are our friends. We're peculiar and we're not going to hurt you." The boys said nothing looking around at everything and everyone like frightened animals. "Can you tell me your names?" Emma tried.

"I am Joel and Peter." Said the taller boy.

"I am Peter and Joel." The smaller one said at the same time.

"Are there any birds in there with you?"

"The pigeons like to hide." Said the larger.

"In the attic." Said the smaller.

"What attic?" Emma asked, "Where?"

"In our house." They said together.

"Could you show us the way to your house?" Olive asked but Joel and Peter shook their heads and shrank back into the shadows.

"Death and blood!"

"Blood and screaming!"

"Cheerio!" Horace said with a tip of his hat, "I'll see you all back at the crypt. Hope I don't get squashed by a bomb!" But Bronwyn caught Horace by his sleeve as Emma asked more questions.

Their loop had been raided, they explained, but they managed to escape into the catacombs and hide. They didn't know how long it'd been, losing all track of time down in the dark.

"We can help you." Emma offered, "But first we need to catch a pigeon." The boys looked at each other then back to Emma.

"Follow us." They said again in unison.


	67. Chapter 67

**Again massive thank you to my reviewers WillowTree1221 and 49skellington27. Deviate from the book for a bit for some quality Millard/Aurora time. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 67

" _We're on a dangerous mission, you see. . . " {Horace Somnusson, pg 262 book 2}_

Following the boys was fascinating, after Aurora got past their odd behavior. She remembered their own twins that they'd left back at the menagerie. They certainly weren't bright little cherubs, but they were still sweet and kind. The more Aurora thought about it the more she got over the fact they they'd found Joel and Peter in a chamber filled with human bones. The boys kept their arms linked at all times and every few steps they made loud clicking sounds with their tongues.

"What are they doing?" She asked Millard.

"I believe that's how they see." He replied, "It's the same way bats see in the dark. The sounds they make reflect off things and then back to them, which forms a picture in their minds."

"We are echolocators." Joel and Peter said also apparently very sharp of hearing. They kept walking, Aurora making mental notes of every turn so in case of emergency they could find their way back. Then there was a sudden pressure and she knew they'd left 1940 behind. They came to a dead end with vertical steps carved into the wall. Joel and Peter stopped at the bottom and pointed up.

"Our house –"

"- is up there."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

It had been decided that only Emma, Jake and Horace would go explore the house. No one knew what they would find up there but if they needed to leave in a hurry it was better to have a small group that could get out quick.

Enoch and Olive sat together on the bottom step while Joel and Peter stayed huddled together in the shadows observing their new companions. Hugh was sitting next to Millard and he'd coughed up Henry who was sitting in his palm buzzing at the boy. Bronwyn was next to Aurora where they leaned against the cold stone walls but Aurora's thoughts seemed to be wandering and soon Bronwyn approached Millard.

"Can you read a Tale?" she asked nodding at the book he kept under his elbow.

"Of course." He replied, might as well, it will calm the others nerves and I can study at the same time. He flipped open to one tale he hadn't read through yet. "The Woman Who Befriended Ghosts."

" _There once was a peculiar woman named Hildy. She had a high laughing voice and dark brown skin and she could see ghosts. She wasn't frightened by them at all. Her twin sister drowned when they were children and when Hildy was growing up her sister's ghost was her closest friend. They did everything together: ran through the poppy fields that surrounded their house, played stick-a-whack on the village green and stayed up late telling each other scary stories about living people. . . ._

 **oOo oOo oOo**

When Millard had finished the Tale he let his thoughts wander. It was a sweet story and one he could so easily relate to. Having someone walk into your life from out of the blue and make you forget every bad thing that's ever happened to you and make you feel special, make you feel loved. He looked back down and re-read a paragraph.

" _. . . she ran back up the steps and they threw their arms around each other. At that, even the ghost that hung from the third floor railing smiled. Hildy and Joao got married and Hildy moved into Joao's house. The few ghosts that remained were friendly to her, though she didn't need ghost friends anymore because now she had Joao. Before long they had a daughter and a son and Hildy's life was fuller than she ever dreamed it could be."_

He looked toward Aurora wondering if they'd ever be as lucky as Hildy and Joao. Then his heart fell into his stomach as he looked around and realized Aurora was gone.

"Aurora." He called her name anyway and the others started looking around.

"Where'd she go?" Olive asked lifting her head from Enoch's shoulder. While the others looked around confused Millard had already pieced it together.

"She went back for the baby." He said before he dashed back the way they'd came, Enoch shouting behind him that he'd never find the way back in the dark.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

It hadn't been easy that was for sure but by some miracle he'd made it. He charged up the ladder, out of Wren's tomb and out the cathedral. He nearly stopped in shock when he left the building. It looked like the whole city had caught fire and somewhere in the ruin was Aurora. He had no idea where to start looking and ended up just running looking left and right so fast he thought his head would snap off. The sirens were still blaring, the street they had walked only hours ago was pelted with giant craters. He wasn't sure what stopped him maybe the idea that it was still the one place that would draw Aurora even during an air-raid: the library. It was a smoking ruin now snowing ash and burning pages but he knew it's where she would have gone, or at least it's where he hoped to find her.

The roof had been blown to bits but the four walls of the structure still stood, many were still lined with bookshelves, which Millard thought was an odd sight as he searched. The floor of the building was covered in what used to be the roof along with several books and broken pieces of furniture. Some of the beams were still resting across the top of the shelves while some had collapsed onto a slant. Then he saw her, a bookshelf had fallen forward and created a small triangle of space where she crouched with a bundle in her lap. Her braid was speckled with white ash along with her clothes but she otherwise looked alright.

"Aurora!" he called as he ran up to her. She immediately turned at the sound of his voice. He practically collapsed beside her and he pulled her to his chest.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I had to go back!"

"It's okay." He said holding her tighter, "You're safe that's what matters."

They sat like that for a long moment with him cradling her like she was an infant herself. Then the ground shook with another bomb making impact and they realized they had to find the others. Millard helped her up while she held the baby and they headed back for the cathedral. They ran into the group as they ran down the cathedral steps, Millard didn't have to guess what they were running from so he and Aurora bolted away from St. Paul's with them. They must have run all the way from the loop entrance because it didn't take long for them to start slowing down from exhaustion. Jake led them to a row of houses, they looked for one that was empty but with all the lights out and windows boarded it was impossible to tell. Then Jake grabbed Horace.

"Choose."

"What? Why me?"

"Because I trust your random guesses more than my own."

"But I never dreamed about this!"

"Maybe you did and don't remember. Choose!"

Horace closed his eyes for a second and pointed, "That one."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

The front door was locked but Bronwyn wrenched off the knob and they all filed into the dark hallway. Then Bronwyn closed the door and blocked it with a table she found. All the commotion caused the baby in Aurora's arms to start crying, it wasn't full sobbing, just tiny whimpers and Aurora started rocking the little girl trying to calm her down before she made too much noise.

"You really went back for that?" Enoch scolded her in a whisper. "Are you mad? Don't we have enough problems?"

"Leave her alone Enoch." Millard defended in a harsh whisper of his own as Aurora consoled the baby.

"Hush little one." She said softly as she rocked the child in her arms. She brushed the wisps of blonde hair out of the girl's face as she looked up at Aurora with bright blue eyes full on innocence.

"Who's there?" came a voice from deeper inside the house alerting them that they weren't alone.

"You were supposed to pick an empty house." Jake turned to Horace.

"I'm going to hit you very hard." Horace muttered.

"Who is there?!" The voice demanded again.

"We aren't thieves or Germans or anything like that!" Emma called back, "Just here to take cover!"

There was no response so Emma took Jake and they walked deeper into the house. When they'd diffused the tension they gave the rest of them the all clear. They ended up all huddled in a bathroom, one girl sitting on the toilet with a lantern and another girl in the tub.

"Where are your parents?" Olive was first to ask.

"Father's shooting bad people in the war. BANG!" the girl in the tub – Esme – said looking excited.

"And your mother? Where is she?" Bronwyn asked this time.

"A long time dead." The other girl – Sam – spoke up. "So when Father went to war they tried shipping us off to family elsewhere. Because Father's sister in Devon is terribly mean and would only take one of us, they tried shipping Esme and me off to different places. But we jumped off the train and came back."

"We won't be split up." Esme declared, "We're sisters."

"But why are you in the tub dear?" Aurora asked shifting the baby to her hip, luckily the infant was old enough to hold up her own head, and she rested it on Aurora's shoulder with a couple fingers in her tiny mouth. Aurora couldn't resist kissing the top of her head lovingly.

"It's safe in the tub. Maybe you should get in too. That way we'd all be safe. Bombs can't get you in the tub."

"Thank you, dear, but we'd never fit." Aurora smiled. Then another bomb fell somewhere and shook the house.

"What sort of madness have you led us into?" another girl asked and it was only then that Aurora noticed that the group had not only returned with Joel and Peter but a girl holding a pigeon too.

"I warned you Melina." Emma replied as the girl held her trembling pigeon. Aurora had several questions but knew they'd have to wait. Instead she held the baby tighter as she and Millard got comfortable on the bathroom floor. She leaned into his embrace and pretended they were living a completely different life. They weren't in the middle of a war, they were in their living room. They weren't running for their lives, they were listening to the radio after supper. The baby in her lap wasn't an orphan she was their daughter and when they tucked her into her crib Millard would stay and read her a Tale while Aurora made a pot of tea before bed.

 **For the library description I based it off a black and white picture I found when I searched 'bombed library' in google. There were even people browsing the shelves in the photo. I liked that even in war people still visited a ruined library for something to read.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Thanks again to WillowTree1221 and Lexi1245 for your reviews. Sorry updates have been slow, the real world has been getting in the way. . .**

Chapter 68

" _Which is why you can't go back and kill baby Hitler to stop the war from happening. History heals itself." {Enoch O'Connor pg 280 book 2}_

Esme had started getting worried again as her eyes filled with tears she did her best to hide. Then, to everyone's surprise, Enoch settled himself next to the tub.

"Look here. I have a little man who'd like to ride on your duck, and he'd just about fit, too." He pulled a small clay homunculus out of his shirt pocket and Esme's sobs stopped immediately. Enoch sat the man on the edge of the tub.

"Go on. Show her what you can do."

The clay man jumped up and took an exaggerated bow. Esme laughed and clapped her hands and when the next bomb fell and the tiny man lost his balance and fell into the tub she only laughed harder. The baby in Aurora's arms also giggled at the little man as Aurora bounced the girl in her lap. Then Jake groaned and doubled over and they instantly knew what that meant – a hollow was coming.

Then something started beating at the front door as Jake yelled, "They're here!" Everyone scrambled to their feet and headed into the hall – except Sam and Esme. They heard one of the front windows smash as they ran through the kitchen and out the back door and into an ash covered garden. They headed for the closest alley, their group spread out in a long line.

"Look!" someone shouted and they looked up at the sky where something was falling by parachute.

"Mine!" Enoch cried, "It's a mine!"

"Get down!" Jake screamed as the mine landed right beside the house they'd been in. Aurora fell to her knees, shielding the baby with her body as she felt Millard duck his head next to hers and wrap his arms around her neck as he crouched in front of her. There was a blast so loud it made her ears ring, the ground beneath them shook with a terrible jolt and she felt debris go flying, some of it hitting her, some of it landing around them. She felt Millard tighten his grip making their little cocoon as compact has he could. The baby started crying and Aurora shushed her trying to sound reassuring but feeling terrified herself. Had the others had a chance to find cover? Were they okay?

The air around them became thick with dust and she pulled the collar of her sweater up around her nose and mouth while she used the long sleeve to cover the baby's nose – not too tight – but enough to help filter the air. Slowly, she and Millard sat up and took themselves into account. Two arms, two legs, no blood; they looked alright but had the others been as lucky?

They couldn't see anything around them but the grey fog the dust and debris had created and Aurora strained her ears for any sound from her friends. There were a few voices calling out through the haze.

"Emma!" she heard Jake call. Then she heard more voices, Horace, Bronwyn, Hugh. It took some time but they all were able to eventually stagger together, they only had suffered minor injuries and Millard insisted Aurora not waste her strength on healing them in case they had to run again. Enoch wandered over to a car parked nearby, its windows were smashed and nails, knifelike splinters of wood and shrapnel had pelted it like it had been sprayed by a machine gun.

"We should be dead." He marveled, "Why aren't we full of holes?"

"You're shirt mate." Hugh said and Enoch pulled a nail from his dusty woolen sweater.

"And yours." He pointed back at Hugh where a large metal spike was lodged into the fabric. It wasn't just Hugh and Enoch, all of their sweaters were full of deadly shards from the blast, Enoch was right – they should be dead. The itchy peculiar sweaters weren't fireproof or waterproof as the emu-raffe had guessed, they were _bulletproof_. And they had saved their lives.

Shortly after they found Melina who had the blind brothers with her. Apparently with their sonarlike senses they had discovered a low wall of reinforced concrete – it had sounded hard – and they pulled Melina behind it just as the bomb exploded. That only left the two normal girls unaccounted for, but as the dust settled and the house came into view Millard pulled Aurora into his chest so she couldn't see – but she had caught enough of a glimpse to know. The upper floor had collapsed, pancaking down on the lower. What remained was a skeletal wreck of exposed beams and smoking rubble.

"We could have helped them and we didn't." Olive said as tears filled her eyes, "We left them to die."

"It wouldn't have made the least bit of difference." Millard said as he rubbed Aurora's back soothingly. "Their deaths had been written into history. Even if we'd saved their lives today, something else would have taken them tomorrow. Another bomb. A bus crash. They were of the past, and the past always mends itself, no matter how we interfere."

Aurora looked down at the baby in her arms nestled between her chest and Millard's. The little girl had somehow fallen asleep again in the chaos and had Aurora's shirt bunched in her tiny fists. Aurora couldn't believe the world could be so cruel to a baby – something so sweet and so innocent. _No matter how we interfere._ Millard had said, and it echoed his words from when she had first seen the baby crying in her stroller. No matter what she did to try and help the baby it wouldn't change whatever was meant to happen to her. She tried to erase those thoughts from her mind and focused on Millard's hand on her back, rubbing in calming circles.

During Emma and Enoch debating over killing baby Hitler Aurora realized Bronwyn had slipped away. The others noticed this too when from the ruins of the house Bronwyn called, "Over here! I can hear one of them!"

 **oOo oOo oOo**

They found Esme under a slab of broken ceiling that had fallen across the bathtub. It had protected her, just as her sister said it would. Bronwyn lifted it enough so Emma could help the girl out.

"Where's my sister? Where's Sam?" she cried.

"We're going to get you to a hospital, Sam will be along later." Emma said soothingly.

"I'm here Esme!" came a voice from above and they all looked up. Sam was dangling from a wooden beam in the rafters. The beam was broken and hung at an angle, Sam was near the low end but still too high for anyone to reach.

"Let go! We'll catch you." Emma called.

"I can't!" Sam replied and taking a second look they saw why. She'd been impaled through the middle of her body, her arms and legs dangling. Bronwyn climbed a crumbling staircase and pulled the beam until Sam hung low enough for Enoch and Hugh to tug her off. Sam regarded the hole in her chest and Aurora was shocked by the lack of blood. It looked unlike any wound Aurora had ever seen, no blood at all, no bits of gore, torn skin or entrails hanging from it. Instead she looked like a paper doll that had been hole punched. She wasn't concerned with herself at all and ran to Esme to make sure she was alright. No one said anything, letting the sisters have their moment.

"H-how are you –" Olive began after a moment.

"Oh, it'll fill in in a day or so. Things like this always do." Sam said calmly.

"Things like this?" Enoch scoffed in disbelief.

"In the name of all that's peculiar." Millard said quietly, "You know what this means don't you?"

"She's one of us." Jake whispered in awe.

Then the questions started.

Did she realize she was peculiar? :She knew she was different but she'd never heard the term peculiar.

Had she ever lived in a loop? :A what?

Had an ymbryne ever come for her?

"Someone came once, said there were others like me. But to join them I would have had to leave Esme behind."

"Esme can't. . . _do_ anything?" Jake asked cautiously.

"I can count backward from one hundred in a duck voice."

But before she could start a siren blared across the wasteland. It was different from the air raid alarm and was getting louder as it got closer. Soon they saw the lights of an ambulance which came to a screeching halt nearby and the driver leapt out.

"Is anyone hurt?" he asked as he rushed over. Then he saw the hole in Sam's chest and shouted, "Cor blimey!" before fainting on the spot.

It was Enoch who had the clever idea of stealing the ambulance, and there were quite a few in their group that agreed with him. But a swift peck to the tire from Miss Peregrine ended the debate and Emma then turned back to Sam.

"Come with us. If there's any justice in the world, we'll be somewhere safe before the night is through."

"I told you I won't leave my sister behind. You're going to one of those places she can't enter, aren't you?"

The silence she received answered her question. She took her sister and without another word headed for the ambulance and the passed out driver.

"Wait!" Aurora cried and ran over to Sam. "Take her." She said adjusting the baby girl in her arms. Sam's eyes widened a bit at Aurora's request. "She'll be safer with you than with us." she explained, "Just, wherever you take her please be sure she's safe." The look in Sam's eyes softened as she took the little girl. Then Aurora took off her sweater and knelt down to Esme.

"Here sweetheart. Next time bombs start falling put this on. It will protect you better than any bathtub." She smiled as she handed over the peculiar fabric. Sam then adjusted the baby in one arm and took Esme's hand with the other. The younger sister mumbled a small 'thank you' as they left.

"That was the stupidest thing to do." Enoch said as she rejoined the group, "Now you don't have a sweater."

"Shut your fat gob." Bronwyn said taking Aurora's hand, "If you'd ever done a nice thing for another person, you might understand."

"I did do something nice for another person and it nearly got us eaten by hollows!"

During their quarreling Aurora heard Jake ask Millard about Sam and her sister. She could tell he was doing his best to make sure she didn't hear –but she did. "The fact that none of us had ever heard of Sam – and someone with such a unique peculiarity would've been well known – meant she probably had not survived the war."

Ignoring them, Melina took her pigeon on a string and let it lead her. "Miss Wren's this way." She said and nodded in the direction the bird was pulling.


	69. Chapter 69

**So sorry I've kept you guys waiting so long! Life has been crazy and with the holidays coming I'm certain it's about to get crazier. I'll keep updating this story as often as I can but I want to assure everyone that I'm not giving up on this story, no matter how long it will take me it will be finished, I have way to many plans for Aurora and Millard to every stop this tale. Enjoy the chapter and thank you for being so patient with me!**

 **Also thanks to my reviewers Lexi1245 and WillowTree1221!**

Chapter 69

" _I don't care for this loop. We've been here all of ten seconds and already it's trying to kill us." {Hugh Apiston, pg 294 book 2}_

"Come on Winnie. There's a good pigeon. Show us the way." Melina encouraged the bird.

"If you don't find Miss Wren, I will personally roast you on a spit." Enoch threatened. The pigeon leapt up and pulled harder on the string leash.

"You're an ass." Melina said with a death glare.

"I get results." He shrugged as they followed the bird into a subway. They ended up following the bird into the pit where the tracks ran. They wove between oily puddles and clusters of rats. The tunnel was dark and led deeper into the underground lit only by a few red bulbs glinting feebly.

After a long walk and several Y-shaped tunnel splits the pigeon led them to a disused section of track where the ties had warped and rotted and pools of stagnant water spanned the floor. Then, way down ahead of them, a pinpoint of light winked into being, small but growing fast.

"Train!" Emma shouted and the group jumped apart pressing their backs to the walls. Aurora felt the cold from the wall seep into her clothes as she broke out into goosebumps and shivered. Just as the light was filling the tunnel, its white glow illuminating them, Aurora felt a pressure in her ears and the light vanished. They all stumbled away from the walls in a daze, the tracks under their feet were now new as if they'd just been laid. The bulbs along the walls were brighter and when Aurora squinted she realized they weren't electric bulbs but gaslamps.

"What just happened?" Jake asked.

"We crossed into a loop." Emma said, "But what was that light? I've never seen anything like that."

"Every loop entrance has its quirks." Millard explained.

"Anyone know when we are?" Jacob continued.

"I'd guess the latter half of the nineteenth century." Millard said examining the gaslamps and new tracks. "Prior to 1863 there wasn't an underground system in London at all."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

The pigeon continued to lead them down the tracks. After ten minutes or so it stopped, pulling toward what looked like a blank wall. Then the bird looked up and they saw a partially camouflaged door where the wall met the ceiling twenty feet overhead. Emma took off her shoes and floated up to get a closer look.

"There's a lock on it." She called, "We need a combination."

"It's not going to be something easy to guess, like a date." Said Millard, "That would defeat the purpose of having a lock."

Miss Peregrine slipped from Bronwyn's coat and hopped over to the pigeon who was waddling around at the end of its lead, pecking at the ground. When it saw Miss Peregrine it tried to hop away, but the headmistress followed, making a low, vaguely threatening warble in her throat. The pigeon flapped its wings and flew up to Melina's shoulder, out of Miss Peregrine's reach. Miss Peregrine stood by Melina's feet, squawking at it. This seemed to make the pigeon extremely nervous.

"Miss P, what are you up to?" Bronwyn asked.

"I think she wants something from your bird." Jake told Melina.

"If the pigeon knows the way perhaps it knows the combination too." Millard thought aloud. Miss Peregrine turned toward him and squawked again then looked back at the pigeon and squawked louder. The pigeon tried to hide behind Melina's neck.

"Perhaps the pigeon knows the combination but doesn't know how to tell us." Olive said, "But it could tell Miss Peregrine because both of them speak bird language, and then Miss Peregrine could tell us."

"Make your pigeon talk to our bird." Enoch demanded.

"Your bird's twice Winnie's size and sharp on three ends." Melina said backing up, "She's scared and I don't blame her."

"There's nothing to be scared of." Aurora said from her place beside Millard, her hand in the bend of his elbow. "Miss P would never hurt another bird. It's against the ymbryne code."

Melina's eyes widened, "That bird is an _ymbryne_?"

"She's our headmistress." Bronwyn spoke up, "Alma LeFay Peregrine."

"Full of surprises ain't you?" Melina said, "If you've got an ymbryne right there, what'd you need to find another one for?"

"It's a long story." Millard began, "Suffice to say, our ymbryne needs help that only another ymbryne can give."

"Just put the blasted pigeon on the ground so Miss P can talk to it!" Enoch said at the end of his patience.

Reluctantly, Melina agreed, "Come on Winnie, there's a good girl." She lifted the pigeon from her shoulder and placed it gently at her feet, then pinned its leash under her shoe so it couldn't fly away. It tried to run but was caught by the short leash. It was like watching an interrogation, the pigeon tucked its head under its wing and began to tremble. Then Miss Peregrine pecked it on the head.

"Hey! Stop that!" Melina scolded and Miss Peregrine pecked it harder, "That's enough!" she said reaching for the leash but before she could get her fingers around it Miss Peregrine severed the string with her talons and clamped her beak on one of the pigeons twiggy legs and bounded away. She stopped a little ways down the track with the struggling pigeon, then before anyone could stop it, the birds were suddenly a blur of talons and beaks. They all started calling to Miss Peregrine to stop and finally she did. The pigeon dropped and wobbled on its feet stunned. Miss Peregrine warbled the way she had earlier and this time the pigeon chirped in response. Then Miss Peregrine tapped her beak on the ground three times, then ten, then five.

Three-ten –five. Emma tried the combination. The lock popped open, the door swung inward and a rope ladder unrolled down the wall to meet the floor. Miss Peregrine's interrogation had worked, she'd done what she needed to do to help them all, and given that, they might have overlooked her behavior – if not for what happened next. She took the dazed pigeon by its leg again and flung it against the wall hard. Everyone gave a collective gasp of horror, shocked beyond words. Melina ran over and picked up the pigeon, it hung limply in her hand it's neck broken.

"Oh my bird, she's killed it!" Olive cried.

"I'm going to stomp your ymbryne's head!" Melina shrieked crazed with rage but Bronwyn grabbed her by the arms holding her back. "You're ymbryne's a savage! If that's how she conducts herself, we're better off with the wights!"

"You take that back!" Hugh shouted.

"I won't!"

More harsh words were exchanged, no one could believe what Miss Peregrine had done.

"What's the fuss?" Enoch asked, "It was just a stupid pigeon."

"No it wasn't." Emma said, "That bird was a personal friend of Miss Wren's. It was hundreds of years old, written about in the Tales. And now it's dead."

"Murdered." Melina said spitting on the ground, "That's what it's called when you kill something for no reason."

Miss Peregrine nibbled at her wing casually not bothered at all, and giving no indication she was even listening to their conversation.

"Something wicked's gotten into her." Aurora said looking sadly at what had once been the proud and tall woman who had taken her in.

"This isn't like Miss Peregrine at all." Olive added just as worried.

"She's changing." Hugh said, "Becoming more animal."

"I hope there's still something human left in her to rescue." Millard said darkly. They climbed out of the tunnel, each of them lost in their own anxious thoughts.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Beyond the door was a passage that led to flight of steps that led to another passage and another door, which opened to a room filled with daylight and packed to the rafters with clothes. There were also some privacy screens to change behind, some freestanding mirrors and a worktable laid out with sewing machines and bolts of raw fabric. It was half boutique half workshop and a paradise to Horace.

"I'm in Heaven!"

"What is this place?" Jacob asked.

"It's a disguising room." Millard answered, "designed to help visiting peculiars blend in with this loop's normal." He pointed out a framed illustration demonstrating how clothes of the period were worn. Horace had already bounded into the racks of clothing while everyone else followed at a slower pace. Bronwyn and Olive took some plain looking dresses while Jake traded his ash stained clothes for a suit. Millard changed into a sharp looking outfit and sat down in front of the mirror.

"How do I look?" he asked and Aurora peeked through the rack she'd been rifling through but before she could comment Horace spoke first.

"Like an invisible boy wearing clothes."

Millard sighed, lingered in front of the mirror a bit longer then went into a changing room, shutting the door behind him.

"Horace!" Aurora scolded as she followed after Millard. He hadn't locked the door so she was able to walk right in. The changing room turned out to be a spare sewing room with a table and chair next to a chest of drawers. Millard had already taken off his jacket and draped it over the chair and was unbuttoning the shirt much harsher than necessary. Aurora took the clothes she'd chosen and left them folded on the table as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle resting her cheek on his shoulder blade.

"I think you look dashing." She whispered as he turned his head to look at her and she rested her chin on his shoulder. Then he turned and rested his hand on her jaw bringing her lips to his. Her hands found their way to his neck and her fingers brushed the hair at the nape of his neck. Too soon for her liking he pulled away but kept his face close enough that their foreheads touched.

Millard took a good look at her overwhelmed by how far they'd come. They were so close now, soon they'd be with Miss Wren and she'd help Miss Peregrine. With their ymbryne back they'd be safe again, most importantly, _Aurora_ would be safe again. He stroked the bandage on her cheek with his thumb, the edges now peeling as the dust and ash had weakened the adhesive. Had it really only been that morning he'd been stitching up her cut? It felt like ages ago.

"What are you thinking about?" Aurora asked him, and he thought her voice sounded as sweet as honey and tried to hold onto the sound in his ears knowing he'd never get tired of it.

"We're nearly there." He whispered and she smiled causing the bandage to crinkle slightly.

"We're going to make it." She said with hope rising in her voice. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Are you two ready?" it was Enoch, "We have to go. Or have you forgotten our clock is almost out of time?"

"We'll be out in a minute!" Millard called back and they heard Olive pull Enoch away saying something about leaving them be for a moment. Aurora returned to the pile of clothes she'd brought in and started to change while Millard undressed. Lucky for her she'd be able to keep on the clothes the gypsies had given her underneath the dress, all she had to do was unbuckle the straps of the overalls and the dress would fit right over it.. It had two parts, the first layer was a floral pattern made from olive green and beige designs. The second, was the same olive green and was open in the front. There were ties that began at the bottom of her ribcage and laced up like a corset to where they tied at the top, exposing the floral patterned first layer. The sleeves were tight from shoulder to elbow but from elbow to wrist were large loose bell sleeves. By the time she was done Millard had finished disrobing and was completely invisible again. Aurora found herself wondering how long it would be before she'd _see_ him again.


	70. Chapter 70

**HUGE thanks to the people who reviewed! Lexi1245, kjh991002, Katrine the Crazy Book Fangirl, 49skellington27, and Guest, you're all awesome!**

 **I have to deeply apologize for being away for so long, this might sound ridiculous but they killed off my favorite character on the Walking Dead and that kinda put me in a lull. I didn't really feel like doing much of anything but finding a distraction so I dove into reading, which took away my writing time. To top things off I then had to have surgery then I caught a bad cold from a family member at a holiday party. It hasn't been the best two months for me.**

 **I'm trying my best to at least finish up Hollow City within the next month and honestly the reviews I got motivated me to post this chapter tonight instead of waiting longer. I feel so bad about leaving you all hanging for so long but don't worry I'll never abandon this story. I made sure to keep this chapter extra long for you guys, hope you find it worth the wait!**

Chapter 70

" _This was astonishing enough. More astonishing, perhaps, was the fact that time travel hadn't broken my brain." {Jacob Portman, pg 304 book 2}_

When they emerged into the main room with the others Horace was waving an orange wig around.

"How's this going to help anyone blend in with the normals?"

"Because it seems we're going to a carnival." Hugh said drawing attention to a poster on the wall that advertised one.

"Just a moment!" Horace shouted, "I've heard of this place! It's an old tourist loop!"

"What's a tourist loop?" Jake asked.

"Used to be you could find them all across peculiardom." Millard explained, his voice coming from beside Aurora and she felt him place an arm around her waist. "Placed strategically at times and locations of historical import. They made up a sort of Grand Tour that was once considered an essential part of any well-bred peculiar's education. This was many years ago, of course, when it was still relatively safe to travel abroad. I didn't realize there were any left." Then he got quiet, lost in memories of a better time. Aurora placed her hand over his on her waist and stroked his knuckles with her thumb in comfort.

When they'd all finished changing they followed Emma through another door and into an alleyway stacked with trash and empty crates. In the distance was the sound of pipe organs which they followed until they reached a carnival. Once among crowds of normals their peculiar instincts kicked in, stay together, watch Jacob for signals, don't talk to anyone and look no one in the eye. Millard made sure to always be touching Aurora in some way, keeping his hand on her waist, her shoulder or wrapping his pinky around hers, all subtle ways of letting her know he was there. Miss Peregrine was in a denim bag Horace had found and though she hadn't seemed thrilled by the arrangement she eventually agreed as no one was to keen on carrying her after the pigeon incident. They walked among the normals taking in the small movements they made, did they slouch or stand tall? Were their gazes confident or shifty? Were their muscles tight or relaxed? It was more than the clothing they wore that determined whether or not they blended in, it was also reliant on their acting skills.

Bronwyn, being so young, had gotten distracted at one point and Olive had to pull her away from a clown. She quietly whispered to the girl, 'Never talk to normals.' For a long while after they wandered aimlessly among the colorful tents and odd smells. They kept an eye out for Miss Wren or anywhere peculiars might hide. The trouble was everything seemed peculiar, which made it the perfect camouflage, not only for them but for their enemies as well. How many of the people around them could be wights, or spies for the wights?

"It's not good being out in the open like this." She heard Jake whisper to Emma, "We can't just circle around forever. People are noticing us. Clowns."

"Clowns?" Emma asked and as Aurora searched the crowd she saw what Jacob meant. The clown Bronwyn had been talking to had popped up in the crowd watching them. One moment he was there then she blinked and he was gone. "Anyway, I agree with you." Emma continued, "but it's difficult to know where to start in all this madness."

"We should start at what is always the most peculiar part of any carnival – the sideshow." Enoch said gripping Olive's gloved hand which she'd tried to keep hidden beneath long bell sleeves. "Sideshows and peculiars go together like milk and cookies."

"But the wights know that as well as we do." Emma reminded him, "I'm sure Miss Wren hasn't kept her freedom this long by hiding in such obvious places."

"Have you got a better idea?"

No one did, so the sideshow it was. The only problem was the fee and the only money they had left was a lint-covered coin in Horace's pocket.

"Since when have we ever paid to get into a sideshow?" Enoch said getting annoyed as he led them to the back of the tent. There was a sign that read 'Performers Only' so they stepped in. They were immediately stopped by a plain looking boy who sat on a stool by the entrance.

"You performers? Can't come in 'less you're performers." He barked and Olive pulled off a glove.

"Of course we're performers." She said acting like she took offense to his questioning and lighting one finger like a match. The boy looked unimpressed but shrugged and let them through. They made their way past the performers each one stranger than the last though still nothing that topped what their group of children could do.

"Amateurs." Hugh muttered stuffing his hands into his pockets. They passed one woman in a fringed dress who wore a giant python around her body which wriggled and danced at her command. Seeing as enchanting animals was something only a syndrigasti could do Emma approached the woman. At the first mention of Miss Wren the woman's gaze turned into a hard stare and her snake hissed and bared its fangs so they moved on. They had just reached the final stage when a man placed down a suitcase and left. The people around began to shout "Bring out the freak!" which made Aurora curl into herself, crossing her arms and slouching. She felt Millard rubbing her back in comfort. Oh how she missed their loop, how they could all display their gifts as they liked and no one judged them, only accepted them as they were. Where if she smiled at nothing anyone who saw knew Millard was with her, where he could walk around dressed as he liked because no one would think twice upon seeing an invisible.

The suitcase on stage jiggled and Aurora, her curiosity now peaked, turned her eyes to the sign above 'The World Famous Folding Man'. The suitcase toppled onto the side, the lid falling open, within they could see the face of a man with a neatly trimmed moustache and little round glasses. The crowd burst into applause which only grew louder as the man unfolded himself limb by limb. When he was completely out he stood quite tall, and was as skinny as a bean pole and his skin looked like his bones were about to break through it. He gave the crowd a bow and performed a few more twisted tricks before the onlookers moved away to the next attraction. Their group lingered until the normals had gone and Emma approached him.

"You're peculiar aren't you?" she asked and the man stopped.

"Excuse me?" he said in a thick Russian accent.

"Sorry to corner you this way, but we need to find Miss Wren. We know she's here someplace."

"Peh!" he exclaimed and dismissed her.

"Please, it's an emergency!" Aurora pleaded but the man only walked away.

"Now what?" Bronwyn asked with tears in her eyes as she clutched Olive's hand.

"We keep looking." Emma said with determination.

"And if we don't find Miss Wren?" Enoch asked.

"We keep looking, understood!" Emma said again with clenched teeth. They understood perfectly, this had been their last chance and now it seemed it had all been for nothing. They walked out the same way they'd come and past the plain looking boy.

"Wotsa trouble?" he asked, "Show weren't to your liking?"

"It was. . . fine." Jake said waving him off.

"Not peculiar enough for you?" he asked and they all stopped in their tracks, Aurora held her breath and she felt Millard's arm wrap around her waist as if he was getting ready to pull her away to safety.

"What did you say?" Emma asked.

"Wakeling and Rookery." He replied, "That's were the _real_ show is." he winked before ducking back inside the tent. They all looked to one another, their little group now swarming with questions.

"Did he say _peculiar_?"

"What's Wakeling and Rookery?"

"Must be a place, maybe in this loop."

As they set off through the crowd they scanned every building, every poster, every sign for a Wakeling and Rookery. Finally they found it, in a more industrial section far from the carnival Hugh pointed at a street sign that read Wakeling Street. Their hope renewed they headed down it searching for Rookery. Then they came to a sudden stop.

Up ahead was a T shaped intersection where a crowd had formed looking at the building on the corner. It was nothing special, four stories, narrow windows, a typical thing for London – except that it was covered in ice. Snow spilled from the doorways, icicles hung like fangs, it looked like a blizzard had started on the _inside_.

"There!" Melina cried pointing to a sign which partially covered in snow read R—kery Stre- . "I know this place, it's the peculiar archives, where all our official records are kept."

"It's also where the Council of Ymbrynes convene for the annual Nitpicking of the Bylaws." Millard added not one to be outdone when it came to knowledge.

"Is it supposed to be covered in ice like that?" Jake asked.

"Not that I'm aware." Melina said, "It's not meant to stand out."

"Well, they're doing a poor job of keeping it hidden then." Enoch muttered.

"What do you think happened here?" Aurora asked turning to Millard beside her, she could feel the heat radiating off of him in contrast to the chill from the ice.

"Nothing good." He replied, "Nothing good at all."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

They knew they had to explore the building, one way or another. They decided to break off into smaller groups and circle the building looking for any sign of entry. When they regrouped by a door that was more out of the way than others and were less likely to be seen by prying eyes they discovered that none of them had found any way in. Bronwyn broke off the door but the hallway was obstructed by ice. The same went for the windows, like a glacier had been born inside the structure. Aurora sat next to Millard by a dumpster while he scanned the Tales for any mention of the building but there wasn't a single secret to be found. Olive removed her gloves and –blocked by the others around her – began to melt the ice at the door. A whole five minutes went by and she was only up to her elbows, it would take her a week just to clear that single hall. It didn't help that with little sleep, little food and now very little hope left them all at each other's throats. One wrong word would set someone off and the arguing would start – it began with Emma and Enoch.

"Do you think Miss Wren could really be inside?" Jake asked.

"She has to be." Emma replied firmly.

"If she is she's frozen solid." Enoch scoffed and Emma snapped.

"Doom and gloom! I think you'd be happy if the world came to an end tomorrow just so you could say I told you so!"

Enoch blinked surprised by her outburst and in a calm, though dark, tone he replied, "You may choose to live in a world of fantasy if you like Emma dear, but I am a realist."

"If you ever offered more than criticism. If you ever gave a single useful suggestion during a crisis rather than just shrugging your shoulders at the prospect of failure and death, I might be able to tolerate your unrelenting black moods! But as it stands –"

"We've tried everything! What could I possibly suggest?"

"There's one thing we haven't tried." Olive piped up from the edge of the group.

"And what's that?" Emma asked still glaring at Enoch. But rather than say Olive decided to act. She marched out into the crowd and faced the building. Then she did something so out of character that if Aurora hadn't seen it she never would have believed Olive had done it.

She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"HELLO MISS WREN! IF YOU'RE IN THERE, PLEASE COME OUT! WE NEED YOUR –" Before she could finish Enoch, Jake, Hugh and Horace had grabbed her and pulled her away, the others rushing behind them.

"Are you insane?" Hugh snapped. "You're going to get us all found out!"

"What does it matter if we're all found out?" she said miserably and Aurora had to agree.

"She's right." She spoke up and all eyes turned to her.

"Darling –" Millard tried to comfort her but she shrugged him off at her wits end.

"If we can't find Miss Wren and we can't save Miss Peregrine, what does it matter if the whole wight army descends on us right now?"

"You don't mean that." Millard said in disbelief at her hopelessness.

"Millard we have nothing left."

Then a lady stepped out of the crowd and approached them. She was older, her back bent with age and her face partly obscured by her hood.

"Is she alright?" the woman asked facing Aurora who looked like she'd been talking to the air when she'd addressed Millard.

"She's fine, thank you." Emma said trying to steer the woman away.

"I'm not!" Aurora said stamping her foot on the snowy ground. "Nothing is right!"

Then her tantrum triggered Bronwyn's and the young girl began to cry, tears pouring down her face. "All we ever wanted was to live in peace on our island and then bad things came and hurt our headmistress. Now all we want to do is help her and we can't even do that!"

"Well then." Said the woman calmly, "it's an awfully good thing you came to see me." Then she vanished, disappeared right out of her clothes and the now empty cloak fell to the pavement. Then a small bird came hopping out from the folds of fabric.

"I believe that's a wren." Millard said stunned. Then the bird leapt into the air and disappeared around the side of the building.

"Don't lose her!" Emma shouted and they took off after the small bird. They ran back into the alley only to find the bird had gone. As they looked around for her they noticed sounds coming from beneath their feet. The kicked the snow away and found a set of wooden doors set into the bricks like the entrance to a cellar. The doors were unlatched and they were able to pull them open easily. Inside were steps that led down into the dark.

"If you're coming, come quickly!" called a distant voice.

"What are we waiting for?" Olive asked, "That's Miss Wren!"

"We don't know that." Millard said, "And we still don't know what happened here."

"Well, I'm going to find out." Olive said lighting her hand and heading down the stairs. Even Enoch didn't follow, all of them still shocked at the sudden change in Olive's behavior. "I'm still alive!" she called mocking them and eventually shame washed over them all and they followed. It was much colder as they continued down the tunnel, Horace gave his overcoat to Millard for warmth. Then from the shadows the cloaked figure appeared again.

"Hello children, I am Balenciaga Wren, and I'm so pleased you're here."


	71. Chapter 71

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Lexi1245, Katrine the Crazy Book Fangirl and Guest.**

 **Katrine the Crazy Book Fangirl: the best Millard/OC story? Omg I'm sooo flattered! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **AN: Hello again peculiars! I just finished the rest of the chapters from Hollow City and am trying to keep to posting about once a week to give me time to start Library of Souls. I have so many ideas for Aurora and Millard and am honored that so many of you have stuck around for this ride! Thank you to everyone! Stay peculiar!**

Chapter 71

" _It's also possible that the moon is made of cheese. It's just not bloody likely." {Enoch O'Connor, pg 346 book 2}_

"You must come inside at once, it isn't safe out here." Miss Wren told them before turning and hobbling down the tunnel. They all followed obediently, like ducklings after their mother, such was the power of an ymbryne over peculiar children, the very presence of one had an immediate effect.

When their path tilted upward they ended up in what must have been the main lobby of the building except it was covered in ice except for the tunnel they walked through. A hundred hollows could spend a week hacking at that ice and they would not get to them. They followed Miss Wren through the tunnel which wove through the frozen halls and rooms until it ended at a staircase. It was about the only thing free of ice and a young girl stood at the bottom step. She had long hair parted down the middle that fell to her hips and small round glasses she was constantly adjusting.

"Althea!" Miss Wren cried, "You mustn't wander off like that while the passage is open, anything at all might wander in here!"

"Yes, mistress." Althea replied then cocked her head. "Who are they mistress?"

"These are Miss Peregrine's wards. The ones I was telling you about."

"Have they brought any food with them? Or medicine? Or anything useful at all." Aurora took offense to the girls roundabout way of calling them all useless, especially after everything they'd endured because of their peculiarities. But before she could dispute it Miss Wren spoke up.

"No more questions until you've closed up. Quick now!"

"Yes mistress." Althea said before heading down the tunnel which they'd come, dragging her hands along the walls as she went.

"Apologies for that." Miss Wren said, "Althea doesn't mean to be obstinate, she's just naturally mulish. But she keeps the wolves at bay, and we badly need her. We'll wait here until she returns." The ymbryne lowered herself to the steps very slowly looking quite frail.

"Miss Wren, how did you know who we are? We never said." Emma spoke up.

"It's an ymbryne's business to know. I have watchers in the trees from here to the Irish Sea, and besides, you're famous! There's only one ymbryne who's wards were able to slip the corrupted's grasp complete and entire, and that's Miss Peregrine. But I've no idea how you made it this far without being captured – or how in peculiardom you found me."

"A boy at the carnival directed us here." Enoch said.

"One of our lookouts." Miss Wren nodded, "But how did you find him?"

"One of your pigeons."

"But how did you know about my pigeons? Much less catch one?"

Then Millard stepped forward, Miss Wren not seeming surprised by a floating coat, "I deduced your birds' location from the Tales of the Peculiar, but we first heard of them in your mountaintop menagerie, from a pretentious dog."

Every answer they gave the ymbryne seemed to have more questions, so they made it easy and retold their entire tale all the way from raising the Augusta.

"We've traveled a long way across dangerous country." Emma said, "all to find someone who could help Miss Peregrine. We were quite hoping that person would be you, Miss Wren."

"Counting on it, really." Millard added. It took Miss Wren a few moments to find her voice and when she spoke it was choked with emotion.

"Oh you brave, wonderful children. You're miracles, every one of you. Any ymbryne would be lucky to call you her wards. I was so sorry to hear about what happened to your Miss Peregrine. I didn't know her well, but I promise you we'll get her back. She and all our sisters."

Aurora looked around to the others as the same thing dawned on all of them. Miss Wren didn't know they had Miss Peregrine, she was still in Horace's bag.

"Why she's right here!" he said opening the sack and pulling out Miss Peregrine.

"By the Elderfolk!" Miss Wren exclaimed, "But I heard she'd been taken by the wights!"

"She was taken." Hugh corrected, "and then we took her back."

"Alma is that really you?" Miss Wren said leaping from the steps without her cane.

"She got hurt on the inside." Olive said quietly. "It's been three days, ever since we stole her back from the wights."

"Hmm, hmm." Miss Wren hummed to herself as she studied her sister, "When an ymbryne remains a bird for too long she becomes rigid, like a cold muscle. If you try and bend her back to shape too quickly she'll snap. She's got to be massaged into her true form, delicately, worked and worked like clay. If I work with her through the night, I might have it done by morning."

By this time Althea had returned, walking slowly and still dragging her hands along the walls. Everywhere they touched layer upon layer of new ice formed. The tunnel behind her had already narrowed to just a few feet wide, soon it would be closed completely again. Miss Wren immediately waved her over.

"Althea! Run upstairs ahead of us and have the nurse prepare an examination room. I shall need all my medicinal remedies."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Jake held Miss Wren's arm as they made their way to the top floor of the building. Aurora had her hands in the crook of Millard's elbow as she clung to him. She was exhausted and eager for the next day, if Miss Wren could heal Miss Peregrine tonight she'd be her old self by dawn. Aurora desperately missed their ymbryne, it was her strength that allowed the others to be brave themselves. Millard brought his free hand over to cover hers in comfort as he addressed Miss Wren.

"What of your efforts madam? The dog said you came here to help your sisters. Have you had any luck?"

"No, my efforts have not been successful." She said quietly.

"Maybe Jacob can help you Miss Wren." Bronwyn spoke up, "He's very special."

"Is that so?" her gaze shifted to Jake, "And what is your talent, young man?"

"I can see hollows, and sense them." he said sounding embarrassed.

"And kill them." Emma added, "If we hadn't found you Jacob was going to help us slip past the hollows that guard the punishment loops so that we could rescue one of the ymbrynes being held there. Maybe he could help you. . . "

"That's kind of you, but my sisters are not being held in the punishment loops or anywhere near London I'm sure." Aurora felt Millard let out a breath of relief and she remembered the panic attack he'd had in the alley when they'd mentioned going into a punishment loop. She squeezed his arm and when she felt his gaze turn to her gave him a tiny reassuring smile. They were in the presence of an ymbryne now, they'd be okay.

"That business about the punishment loops was a ruse concocted to ensnare those ymbrynes whom the corrupted weren't able to capture in their raids. Namely, myself. And it nearly worked. Like a fool, I flew right into their trap, the punishment loops are prisons after all! I'm lucky to have escaped with only a few scars to show for it."

"Then where were they taken?" Enoch asked.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I knew. It isn't the duty of peculiar children to worry for the welfare of ymbrynes – it's our duty to worry for yours."

"But Miss Wren, that's hardly fair –" Millard began but she immediately dismissed him.

"I won't hear anything else about it!"

Althea was waiting for them at the top of the stairs, "Your room's all ready mistress. Everything you asked for."

"Good, good. Come on Alma, let's see what can be done for you."

"If we can do anything to help you, anything at all. . . " Aurora offered knowing her peculiarity might be useful.

"All I need is time and quiet. I'll save your ymbryne, young ones. On my life I will." Then she turned and took Miss Peregrine into the room with Althea. Not knowing what else to do they crowded around the door which was still open a crack. Inside they heard Miss Wren chanting as she stroked Miss Peregrine.

"Eft kaa vangan soorken, eft kaa vangan soorken,malaaya. . . "

"That's the tongue of the old peculiars." Millard whispered, "Come home, come home, remember your true self. . . something like that."

But Miss Wren had heard him and waved them off, Althea shutting the door completely. After watching over their beloved ymbryne for the past three days it was heard to give the reins over to someone else. Like a mother handing her newborn to the nurse.

"Miss Wren knows her business," came a Russian accented voice behind them. "Best leave her to it." It was the stick thin folding man from the carnival.

"We meet again. My name is Sergei Andropov and I am captain of the peculiar resistance army. Come, I will show you around."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Sergei led them through the halls and corridors until they came to one room covered in portraits that had been drawn directly on the walls. Aurora assumed they were all famous peculiars and approached one that had a saying above it in a language she couldn't read.

"From the mouths of our elders comes a fountain of wisdom." Millard translated coming up beside her, "It's Dutch."

Aurora looked to him in wonder, "You never cease to amaze me Millard." She whispered before turning and seeing Sergei leading the others on. They entered the adjoining room where the clown who had been stalking them was standing by a table of food.

"This them?" he asked waving a turkey leg, "We need soldiers, not little kids."

Some of the others argued that they were quite old enough, while others – like Hugh – went on about how the wights that did stand in their way hadn't lived to tell about it. The clown laughed and so on it all went. Aurora paid it no mind, she was too busy eating, the last time they'd had food was on the train which seemed ages ago, Millard seemed to be in a similar state as mouthful after mouthful vanished in midair and a satisfied hum came from deep in his chest.

"So peculiar children." The clown continued, "What's your story? Why'd you come here all the way from Wales?"

"To help our ymbryne." Emma said in an obvious tone.

"And when she's helped? What then?"

They all fell silent not sure of an answer, so much had been going on they hadn't thought about what would come next.

"Don't talk like that, you'll jinx us." Horace spoke up dodging the question.

"Wren's a miracle worker. There's nothing to worry about."

"I hope your right." Emma replied.

"Of course I am. So what's your plan? You'll stay and help us fight, obviously, but where will you sleep? Not with me, my room's a single. Exceptions rarely made." He turned to Aurora, "Note I said _rarely_."

Her stomach immediately churned at the insinuation and she felt Millard's arm wrap around her.

"She's spoken for." He said through clenched teeth, judging by his tone. Then he cleared his throat to answer the clown's original question, "And when our ymbryne is healed I suppose we would head west again, back where we come from. Miss Peregrine could make another loop for us. One where we'd never be found."

"That's it? You'll hide? You cowards disgust me." The clown said throwing down his turkey leg.

"They are tired," Sergei said in their defense, "had long journey. Give them break."

"Uh-uh, nobody rides for free. I don't care if you're here for an hour or a month, as long as you're here you've got to be willing to fight. Now, you're a scrawny looking bunch but you're peculiar so I know you've all got hidden talents. You there!" he pointed at Enoch, "Show me what you can do!"

"I'll need a dead person in order to demonstrate. That could be you, if you so much as lay one finger on me."

"Then how about you sweetheart?" he asked turning to Olive, she took off one rubber glove and gave him the finger, lighting the tip like a birthday candle.

"Sense of humor! I like that." Then he turned to the blind brothers. Melina threw herself between them and the clown.

"They're connected in the head. They can see with their ears, and always know what the other's thinking."

"Finally! Something useful! They'll be our lookouts, put one in the carnival and keep the other here. If anything goes wrong out there we'll know right away!"

"You can't separate them!" Melina cried, "Joel-and-Peter don't like being apart." But the clown had already begun tugging at their joined arms. When he pulled them apart they let out a doubled scream so loud everyone in the room had to cover their ears. Dishes on the table shattered and they heard ice cracking from around them. The echo of the scream only faded when the two were reunited, they sat on the floor clutching each other, shaking while Melina rushed to their aid.

"Good God that's impressive." The clown said and Bronwyn had had enough. She tripped the man and slammed his head into the floor, holding him by the collar.

"If you keep harassing us I'll put your head through the wall!"

"Sorry. . . about. . . that." The clown wheezed before Wyn let him go. "Looks like I misjudged you. You'll make fine additions to our army."

"We're not here to join your army." Jake snapped.

"What's the point of fighting anyway? You don't even know where the ymbrynes are." Emma reasoned.

"Point is if corrupted get rest of ymbrynes, they become unstoppable." Sergei said, "I can end argument right now. You want to know what wights will do with us once free to do anything? Come – I show you."

"Strong stomachs only." The clown warned.


	72. Chapter 72

**Huge thanks again to my reviewers! Guest, Lexi1245 and Katrine the Crazy Book Fangirl. We're nearly done with Hollow City and I've already started on Library of Souls, the more I write the more excited I get for your reactions when you read it! For now, please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think down below!**

Chapter 72

" _Don't tease me. I bite." {Horace Somnusson , pg 353 book 2}_

Sergei led them to the room that served as their infirmary. The injured lay in mismatched beds watched over by a nurse with a bulging glass eye. There were only three patients, a man and two women. The man lay on his side whispering and drooling, one woman stared blankly at the ceiling while the other writhed under the sheets moaning softly. They had no obvious wounds, no bloody bandages, no limbs wrapped in casts. Millard wrapped his arm around Aurora as she curled into him, clinging to his jacket.

"What's the matter with them?" Jake asked, "Were they hurt in the raid?"

"No, brought here by Miss Wren." The nurse explained, "She found them abandoned inside a hospital which the wights had converted into some kind of medical laboratory. They were used as guinea pigs in their unspeakable experiments. What you see is the result."

"We found their old records." The clown said, "They were kidnapped years ago by the wights. Long assumed dead."

The nurse took a clipboard from the wall and read off the reports, "This fellow, he's supposed to be fluent in a hundred languages but now he'll only say one word over and over again. That girl there, it says she can fly but I've never seen her so much as lift an inch out of bed. As for the other one, she's meant to be invisible but she's plain as day."

Aurora held Millard tighter trying to shake the image of something so bad happening to him. She'd always wondered what it would be like to see him but she'd rather never know if it came at such a price. Her sweet, kind, intelligent Millard, reduced to nothing but a vegetable staring at the ceiling. His arm around her tightened bringing her so close she could hear his heartbeat.

"Were they tortured?" Emma asked.

"Obviously, they were tortured out of their minds!" the clown shouted, "Tortured until they forgot how to be peculiar!"

"You could torture me all day long." Millard said and Aurora shuddered, "I'd never forget how to be invisible."

"Show them the scars." The clown told the nurse who approached the motionless woman and pulled back the sheets. There were thin red scars across her stomach, along the side of her neck and beneath her chin, each about the length of a cigarette.

"I'd hardly call this evidence of torture." Millard said.

"Then what would you call it?" the nurse replied angrily but Millard ignored her question, letting his arm drop from Aurora as he stepped toward the patients. Aurora knew him well enough to know that he was seeing something that everyone else in the room had overlooked – Millard had that eye for detail.

"Are there more scars, or is this all she has?" he asked.

"Not by a long shot." The nurse said removing the sheet completely revealing scars on the woman's inner thigh, back of her knee, and bottom of her foot. Millard bent and looked at her foot, the sleeve of his jacket moving as he brought his hand to his chin.

"That's odd placement wouldn't you say?"

"What are you getting at Mill?" Emma asked.

"Hush, let him play Sherlock if he wants. I'm rather enjoying this." Enoch said with one of his rare smiles.

"Why don't we cut him in ten places? Then we'll see if he thinks its torture!" snapped the clown.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Aurora shouted and little Bronwyn had to hold her back. The clown only smirked and Aurora remembered the vile suggestion he'd made earlier and let Bronwyn pull her back to the others.

"May I examine him?" Millard asked the nurse gesturing to the man.

"I'm sure he won't object."

Millard lifted the man's sheets from his legs. On the bottom of one of his bare feet was a scar identical to the motionless woman's. The nurse gestured to the writhing woman.

"She's got one too, if that's what you're looking for."

"Enough of this." Sergei said, "If that is not torture, then what?"

"Exploration." Millard said in a grave tone, "These incisions are precise and surgical. Not meant to inflict pain – probably done under anesthetic, even. The wights were _looking_ for something." He moved from bed to bed taking in the conditions of each patient, his hands clasped behind his back, "There's an old saying about a peculiar's foot, 'A peculiar's sole is the door to his soul.' They say it to make kids wear shoes when they go play outside, but perhaps there's something more."

"Like how so much information on loops was hidden in the Tales." Aurora said and Millard nodded.

"Don't be ridiculous!" the clown shouted again, "You think they were looking for –"

"Their souls. And they found them."

"But you told me yourself that the peculiar soul is what allows us to enter loops." Jake said, "So if these people don't have their souls, how are they here?"

"Well they're not really here, are they? By which I mean, their minds are certainly elsewhere. I don't suppose you heard about the time a normal actually did enter a loop?"

"No, because everyone knows that's impossible." Enoch said.

"It _nearly_ is." Millard corrected, "It isn't easy and it isn't pretty, but it has been done – once. An illegal experiment conducted by Miss Peregrine's own brother, I believe, in the years before he went mad and formed the splinter group that would become the wights.

It was extremely controversial and the results were immediately covered up so no one would attempt to replicate them. In any event, it turns out you _can_ bring a normal into a loop, but they have to be _forced_ through and only someone with an ymbryne's power can do it. But because normals do not have a second soul they cannot handle a time loop's inherent paradoxes and their brains turn to mush. They become drooling catatonic vegetables from the moment they enter. Not unlike these poor people before us."

There was a long moment of quiet while Millard's words sunk in, Emma was the first to break it.

"Oh hell, he's right."

"Well then," said the clown, "things are even worse than we thought."

"All right, you've given us the horror show." Emma said, "and we are duly horrified. Now tell us what you want."

"Simple." Sergei said, "We want you to stay and fight with us."

"We just figured we'd show you how much it's in your own interest to do so." The clown said before he clapped Millard on the back, "But your friend here did a better job of that then we ever could've."

"Stay here and fight for what?" Enoch asked, "The ymbrynes aren't even in London – Miss Wren said as much."

"Forget London! London's finished!"

"All right, everyone out!" the nurse shouted, "Souls or no souls, these people are ill. This is no place to bicker."

As everyone filed out Millard grabbed Aurora's hand and held her back. She gave him a puzzled look and he pulled her toward the nurse.

"Would you please check her wound?" he asked softly referring to the cut on Aurora's cheek. "I did my best, but I'm not sure if it might have gotten infected along the way." The nurse paused but nodded going to her cabinet to get the required supplies.

"Millard –" Aurora began to reassure him that she was fine but he turned to her and spoke before she could finish.

"For me." He asked in a pleading voice his hand gripping hers, intertwining their fingers. She let out a deep sigh, brought her hand to his cheek and smiled.

"Okay."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

When they rejoined the others they were still debating with Sergei and the clown.

"The battle's over here. We lost. As soon as Wren has saved every last peculiar she can from these ruined loops, we'll posse up and travel – to other lands, other loops. There must be more survivors out there, peculiars like us, with the fight still burning in them." the clown ranted. "As for finding where the ymbrynes are, no problem. We'll catch a wight and torture it out of him. Make him show us on the Map of Days."

"You have a Map of Days?" Millard said his interest peaked.

"We have two. The peculiar archives is downstairs, you know."

"That is good news indeed." Millard replied his voice charged with excitement.

"Catching a wight is easier said than done." Emma said, "and they lie of course. Lying is what they do best."

"Then we'll catch two and compare their lies." The clown said, "They come sniffing around here pretty often, so next time we see one –bam!" he slapped his hands together making Aurora flinch, "We'll grab him."

"There's no need to wait." Enoch said a certain dark look entering his eye, "Didn't Miss Wren say there are wights in this very building?"

"Sure, but they're frozen. Dead as doornails."

"That doesn't mean they can't be interrogated." Enoch said grinning.

"I'm really starting to like these weirdos." The clown said to the folding man.

"Then you are with us?" Sergei asked, "You stay and fight?"

"I didn't say that. Give us a minute to talk this over." Emma said as their group huddled and the clown left with Sergei. Hugh was the first of their group to speak up.

"I think we should fight. Now that we know what the wights are doing to us, I couldn't live with myself if we just went back to the way things were and tried to pretend none of this was happening. To fight is the only honorable thing to do."

"There's honor in survival too." Millard piped up, "Our kind survived the twentieth century by hiding, not fighting. Perhaps all we need is a better way to hide."

As the others each discussed their views Aurora had an internal battle of her own. She wasn't a fighter, she never had been. She agreed with Millard that violence wasn't the only way but then another thought popped into her mind. She could _heal_ , she'd be useful in a battle. She could be the difference between someone else living or dying. Could she really step aside when she had a gift that could help so many of her kind?

"My allegiance belongs to the one woman to whom I owe my life." Emma said when all eyes had turned to her, "And when – bird willing - Miss Peregrine becomes herself again, I'll do whatever she needs me to do. If she says fight, I'll fight. If she wants to hide us away in a loop somewhere I'll go along with that too. Either way: Miss Peregrine knows best."

"Very wisely put Miss Bloom." Millard said as the others continued voicing their opinions. Eventually, Enoch turned to Jake.

"What about you?"

"Well, I –" but Emma pulled him away before he got another word out.

"Let's take a walk. You and I need to have a chat."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

After Emma and Jake had left the rest of their group dispersed on their own. Enoch and Olive stayed close to each other, as did Melina and Joel-Peter. Millard had taken Aurora's arm in the bend of his elbow as they walked through the halls. They passed the room where Miss Wren had taken Miss Peregrine and saw through a crack in the door, the old ymbryne rocking Miss Peregrine in her lap gently kneading her fingers into the bird's feathers.

"Mill!" came a cry from behind them. They turned to see Hugh looking rather excited. "Mill, you have to come see this!"

They followed Hugh – and Henry who was weaving through the boy's hair – to the peculiar archives. By this time it was nearly dark outside and the room was already black as night. Miss Wren wouldn't allow gas lamps to be lit in fear that they'd be seen from the street so everyone in the room had gathered around a few lit candles on a large oval table. There was a great book as thick as a brick stood on its end and Millard practically ran to it, taking off his coat and folding it over a chair.

"Is that the –"

"Map of Days." Emma said from the shadows and Aurora noticed that Jake wasn't with her. However, the look in the girl's eye kept her from asking anything. Millard, with the help of Enoch opened the book and Aurora swore she could feel the waves of joy radiating off his unseen form. She remembered the copy Millard had lost at sea and in comparison it was nothing compared to the tome before them. Colorful maps spilled across it's pages which were made of something much stronger than paper. Each page edged with gold around lush illustrations and blocks of text stuffed in the margins.

Millard noticed her admiring it and turned to her, "Stunning isn't it? Excepting perhaps the Codex Peculiaris, this edition of the Map of Days is the finest book in all of peculiardom. It took a team of cartographers, artists and bookmakers a lifetime to create, and it's said that Perplexus Anomalous himself drew some of the maps. I've wanted to see it in person ever since I was a boy. Oh, I'm so pleased!"

Aurora couldn't keep the smile off her face at his happiness. After the hellish journey it had been getting here she'd nearly forgotten how he sounded when he smiled. She could never see it, of course, but she knew it was there, as he flipped through each page, showing the others his favorite parts. After some time they arrived at a map that marked an island, _Land of Serendip_ and the woman with the python argued that the island – which had been her home – was incorrectly labeled. This was also the moment Jacob returned from wherever it was he had gone after Emma's chat. He asked for their attention but the snake woman stopped him.

"Wait a moment. This boy here was just spewing a lot of rubbish about the place I hail from." She said turning to the empty chair where Millard was. "My people call it Simhaladvipa –dwelling place of lions"

"I'm sorry but it says right here in plain calligraphy: The Land of Serendip. The peculiar cartographers who made this were not in the business of making things up!"

"I know my own home and it's called Simhaladvipa!" she insisted and her python uncoiled from her neck and shot across the table. For a moment Aurora worried it would attack Millard, but it ended up simply shooting its nose against the map indicating the island just off the coast of Malabar.

"It's pointless to argue. Some places have as many names as they have occupants to name them. Now please ask your serpent to back away lest he crinkle the pages."

"It's really something." Jake said as he got closer.

"Millard was just showing us some of his favorite parts." Aurora said resting her hands on his shoulders as she stood behind him.

"To take their minds off things." Mill explained, "and make the waiting easier."

They continued flipping through pages as Millard went on about the history of the map. Aurora didn't miss the sad look in Jacob's eyes and didn't have to wonder for long what put it there.

"I'm leaving." He said, "When this is all over I'm going back home."

There was a moment of shocked silence, then Bronwyn got up and threw her arms around Jake.

"We'll miss you brother."

"I'll miss you too." Jake replied after a moment of shock himself, wrapping his arms around the small girl.

"But why?" Hugh asked from where he was sitting on the table cross-legged.

"Jacob came here to help us." Emma spoke up, "But he has to go back to his old life, while it's still there waiting for him."

They all understood of course, at one point or another they'd all wished they could one day return to their old lives. Aurora felt tears sting her eyes when she thought about her brother Noah and what it would have been like to go home with him, to see their mother again, to know their abusive father couldn't hurt them anymore. She looked back up at Jake, they'd become so accustomed to his presence they'd forgotten him staying had still been under consideration. Then, as if fate wanted something to counter the bad news, Miss Wren popped in. She said everything was going marvelously, Miss Peregrine was well on her way to recovery. She'd be ready by morning, then the ymbryne was gone again.

"Thank the gods." Said Horace.

"Thank the birds." Said Hugh.

"Thank the gods and the birds." Olive said, "All the birds in all the trees in all the forests."

"Thank Jacob too." Millard said, "We never would have made it this far without him."

"We never even would have made it off the island." Aurora added. "You've done so much for us Jacob."

One by one they all hugged him, most of them drifting away after until Emma took Jacob by the hand and led him out to the hall to have a private goodbye leaving only Aurora and Millard in the archive room. She returned her attention to the Map of Days trying to distract herself from what she was feeling. But she couldn't fool Millard, he came up behind her – wearing his coat again – and rubbed his hands up and down her arms in comfort.

"He's going to be okay." He whispered softly in her ear, "We all are."

"I know." She said hating how choked up she already sounded, "But it's like losing Abe all over again. Only this time it's worse. . . after all we've been through."

Millard led her to sit down beside him on a bench against the wall, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. She thought about everything they'd survived, how long they'd come in such little time. Crossing the sea, finding the menagerie, meeting Radi and his family, almost getting killed by wights in that field, ducking bombs in London, Sam, Esme and the baby – and all the while Millard had never left her side. She lifted her head from his shoulder and brought her hand to his cheek so she was sure he was looking at her.

"I love you, Millard." She whispered and felt his cheek lift in a smile.

"I love you too, My Darling."

She pulled him to her and kissed him, his arms immediately wrapping around her as he deepened the kiss. Her fingers wove into his hair keeping him from pulling away. How long had it been since they'd kissed? Probably not long, maybe back on the train? It seemed so much longer than that but she supposed running for your life distorted your sense of time. She felt Millard's hand on her thigh, gripping the fabric of the dress, he gathered more and more in his fist in an attempt to be subtle and she couldn't help but smile into the kiss. When the hem reached her knee she felt Millard slide his hand under the skirt, his fingertips causing small electric shocks within her skin. He moved his hand higher but only got to mid thigh due to the gypsy clothes she still wore underneath. She heard a small groan of disappointment in the back of his throat and she couldn't help but giggle breaking the kiss. _Serves him right_ , she thought, he'd always stopped her and now it was his turn to wait. When she'd stopped giggling she brought both hands to his face and pulled him back to her, relishing the feeling. It was the first time in a long time where they found themselves with time to kill and thankfully no one bothered them until morning.


	73. Chapter 73

**Hello again peculiars! I'm apologizing now for this chapter because I'm worried it will make you sad, so be warned! I even got feels revising it for errors. As always a huge thank you to my reviewers, 49skeIIington27 and Lexi1245, we're getting into the climatic end of Hollow City and I'm very eager to hear everyone's thoughts on it from Millard and Aurora's point of view so please feel free to leave a comment, good or bad. Stay Peculiar!**

Chapter 73

" _Better, I think, to take your souls and start again fresh." {Caul, pg 382 book 2}_

They'd ended up falling asleep on that bench, Millard's back to the wall, Aurora's head on his shoulder. They were only disturbed when Hugh ran in and shook them awake, his words snapped them right out of their sleepy minds and woke them immediately.

"Come quick! Miss Peregrine's about to change!"

They followed after him at a quick pace and crowed into the little room with the other children and sideshow freaks. Millard saw that Miss Wren's rocking chair had been tipped over and the table of vials had been pushed aside. In the center of the room were the two ymbrynes. At some point in the night Miss Wrens' gentle massage had turned into something that resembled a wrestling match and an exorcism. Miss Wren was on her knees as she pinned Miss Peregrine. Her hands were covered in thick falconing gloves and Althea stood on a table nearby holding a net on a pole. Miss Peregrine squawked and flailed with her talons, but no matter how hard she thrashed Miss Wren wouldn't let go.

The others looked on in mixed degrees of horror and shock at seeing such a violent display but Millard watched eagerly, he'd never seen the process which took an ymbryne from bird to human and the intellectual side of him wished he had a notebook and pen with him to document the experience. It seemed the bird half of Miss Peregrine had so thoroughly dominated her nature that it now refused to be driven away without a fight.

For such a frail old lady Miss Wren was giving Miss Peregrine quite a clobbering. But then the bird jabbed at Miss Wren with her beak and Miss Wren's grip slipped and with a flap of her wings Miss Peregrine nearly escaped. But Miss Wren was quick and managed to catch Miss Peregrine by her hind led and thump her down against the floorboards again. They weren't used to seeing their ymbryne treated like this but Althea looked up to them with a smile and nod that seemed to say _Almost there, just a little more_.

Both women seemed exhausted now but Miss Peregrine more so, her human nature now winning out over her bird nature. She lay on the ground with her wings sprawled gasping for air, her feathered chest heaving. Miss Wren took her hands off the bird and sat back on her haunches.

"It's about to happen." She said, "Come on, Alma. Come on sister, come back to us."

Althea stepped down from the table and held up a sheet. They all waited in suspense as strange noises came from behind the cloth. An expulsion of air, a sound like someone clapping once, then Miss Wren jumped up and took a shaky step backward.

"No, this can't be." She said looking frightened. Althea had dropped the sheet in her shock and they all saw a human form curled up on the floor. It wasn't Miss Peregrine, it wasn't even a woman, it was a man. He was curled up with his back to them and slowly started to stir, uncurl and finally stand. While Miss Wren gaped at him and grasped for something to steady herself the others began to shout.

"Who are you?"

"What have you done with Miss Peregrine?"

Slowly, the man raised his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. Then for the first time he opened them. Millard pushed Aurora behind him, not sure what he was shielding her from just knowing that he had to get her away from the man, because anyone with those white soulless eyes meant pain and suffering. He heard a scream and realized it came from her as she gripped the coat he wore, keeping their bodies close and burying her face in the back of his shoulder. The man smirked and spoke very calmly.

"My name is Caul, and you are all my prisoners now."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

"Prisoners!" Sergei said with a laugh, "What he mean, we are prisoners?"

"Where's Miss Peregrine?" Emma shouted, "What have you done with her?"

"If you'd actually permit me to speak, I'll explain everything." Caul said with a bored tone.

"Where is she?" Emma demanded again.

"Don't worry. She's safely in our custody. We kidnapped her days ago."

"Then the bird we rescued from the submarine was. . ." Jake began.

"Me." Caul said with another darker grin.

"Impossible!" Miss Wren shouted finding her voice, "Wights can't turn into birds!"

"That is true, as a general rule. But Alma is my sister, you see, and though I wasn't fortunate enough to inherit any of her talents for manipulating time, I do share her most useless trait – the ability to turn into a vicious little bird of prey. I did a rather excellent job of impersonating her, don't you think? Now, may I trouble you for some pants?"

His request was ignored while Millard's head began to spin. He reached back for Aurora's hand and she willingly gave it. It felt like everything had been pulled out from under them and now he'd been tossed to the floor and didn't have the energy to even attempt to get up. Everything they'd been through to save Miss Peregrine had been for nothing and their will to continue seemed to have finally reached its limit.

"All that time why did you stay a bird?" Jake asked, "Just to watch us?"

"While my lengthy observations of your childish bickering were fascinating, I was quite hoping you could help me with a piece of unfinished business. When you killed my men in the countryside, I was impressed. You proved yourselves to be quite resourceful. Naturally, my men could have swept in and taken you at any point after that, but I thought it better to let you twist in the wild a while and see if your ingenuity might not lead us to the one ymbryne who's consistently managed to evade us." he turned and grinned at Miss Wren, "Hello Balenciaga. So good to see you again. and as a nice bonus we paid a visit to your menagerie. My men came by not long after we left. The stuffed heads of that emu-raffe and boxer dog will look magnificent above my mantelpiece."

"You monster!" Miss Wren screeched.

"Oh my bird!" Olive exclaimed, "The twins, Fiona and Claire!"

"You'll see them again soon." Caul said, "I've got them in safekeeping."

The ones who weren't reeling in horror frothed with anger. Several were shouting that Caul should be killed and all the while Caul stood calmly waiting for it all to die down.

"If I may?" he said, "I wouldn't entertain any ideas about killing me. You could, of course, no one can stop you. But it will go much easier for you if I am unharmed when my men arrive. All fifty six of them covering every conceivable point of exit all armed to the teeth. _Beyond_ the teeth. They've been watching me closely and I gave my signal to them the moment Balenciaga revealed herself to us." he turned to Miss Wren and Althea, "I do recommend you melt this ice because it will save us all a world of trouble. Just give up and come quietly."

"It doesn't matter how many of them there are. They'll never be able to get through my ice." Althea said with more emotion than they'd seen her display since their arrival.

"She's absolutely right." Caul said brightly, "So there's a quick and painless way to do this, where you melt the ice right now. Or the long, slow, boring, sad way which is called a siege. Where for weeks and months my men stand guard outside while we stay in here quietly starving to death. Maybe you'll give up when you're desperate and hungry enough. Or maybe you'll start cannibalizing. Either way, if my men have to wait that long they'll torture every last one of you to death when they get in which inevitably they will. And if we must go the slow, boring, sad route then please, for the sake of the children, bring me some trousers."

"Althea fetch the man some damn pants." Miss Wren said, "But do not under any circumstances melt this ice!" When Althea went out Miss Wren turned to Caul, "Now, here's what we'll do. You tell your men to allow us safe passage out of here or we'll kill you. If we have to do it I assure you we will and we'll dump your stinking corpse out a hole in the ice a piece at a time."

Caul shrugged, "Oh all right."

"Really?" Miss Wren asked lifting an eyebrow as she glared at Caul.

"I thought I could scare you but you're right, I'd rather not be killed. So take me to one of these holes in the ice and I'll do as you've asked and shout down to my men."

Althea came back with some pants and threw them at Caul. He put them on as Miss Wren assigned guards to him, arming them with broken icicles. With their points aimed at his back they all proceeded into the dark hall. But as they were bottlenecking through the small dark office that led to the ymbryne meeting room, everything went wrong. All Millard knew was that there was a commotion and he held tight to Aurora, ready to take her and run if need be. When things had calmed down he turned to see Caul armed with one of the icicles and holding Althea hostage.

"Stay back or I drive this through her jugular!" but in another quick movement Althea slapped the icicle from his hand, it flew and landed point down in the Map of Days. Althea then turned in Caul's grip and grabbed his hips, ice spread from her hands, coating Caul's lower half, paralyzing him. He reached for the icicle, got one finger around it, then a hand. He pulled it from the Map of Days shouting at Althea.

"Stop! Stop this!"

But Althea didn't stop, as ice raced up his chest and over his shoulders Caul did it. He plunged the icicle into Althea's back. Aurora screamed again, louder this time and more horrified as blood soaked Althea's clothes. Millard turned and grabbed her forcing her head against his chest where the coat would prevent her from seeing anything more. He looked over his shoulder at Althea who was wide eyed in shock as she toppled over. Miss Wren ran to her as the ice that had been encasing Caul melted in seconds. Looking around Millard saw that all the ice was melting, very quickly. Millard pulled Aurora into the hallway, but not going far from the others. He held her tight as he began panicking, without the ice they were easy prey for the wights. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. He ran his fingers through Aurora's hair and whispered in her ear.

"I don't know what to do. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He felt tears start to run down his face as he thought about the three peculiars in the infirmary and wondered if that was their fate now too, or would they die bleeding out like Althea? Then he heard boots stomping up the stairs below and coming down from the roof above. Aurora pulled away from him and put both her hands on his face like she had done last night.

"I love you." She said through her own tears, "They can kill me, take my soul, torture me, but nothing they do can change that."

He rested his forehead on hers, "I failed you." He wept, "Forgive me, forgive me."

"I love you." She repeated as the wight soldiers descended on all of them. All of them carrying several weapons – compact machine guns, laser sighted pistols, combat knives and more.

"Take them away and don't be gentle!" Caul demanded. It took three of the men to pry Millard away from Aurora who was now openly crying as she screamed his name reaching an arm out for him. One hit Jake with their gun making him fall to the floor where they tied his hands behind his back. When they'd all been rounded up Caul made sure to count them, listing their names. Then he pointed to Millard.

"If that one tries anything–" he began remembering what Millard did when they were trapped by the gypsies, "Start cutting pieces off that one." He pointed a finger at Aurora. Millard's shoulders sagged as all will to fight left him quicker than air in a deflating balloon. Of course by now, having spent the last three days with them, Caul knew all of them, knew everything, knew Millard would die to keep Aurora safe and was able to use that to his advantage.

They were all pushed out through the doors stumbling as they were half dragged. The main staircase had become a river as the ice melted so they were led to the roof. On the next building more soldiers were laying a collapsible bridge between rooftops.

"Where are you taking us?" Emma demanded.

"A very special place." Caul said with a smile, "Where not a drop of your peculiar souls will go to waste."

"What about the dead girl?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Such a pity, such a waste." Caul said shaking his head, "I should have liked to dine on her soul. It's got no taste on it's own, the peculiar soul. Its natural consistency is a bit gelatinous and pasty, really, but whipped together with a soupcon of remoulade and spread upon white meat, it's quite palatable." Then he saw their faces, disgusted and turning green and laughed, very loudly and for quite a long time.


	74. Chapter 74

**HUGE thanks to 49skeIIington27 and Katrine The Idiot for your reviews, I hope chapter 74 lives up to your expectations! As always, stay peculiar!**

Chapter 74

" _We are everywhere. Accept that." {Police Wight, pg 389 book 2}_

Ten soldiers marched them out of the loop at gunpoint, past the carnival tents and sideshows, down the alley and into the disguising room. They passed the racks of clothes and continued into the underground. Caul was no longer with them, he'd stayed behind with the rest of the wights and had parted ways with them saying he was sick of their faces but would 'see them on the other side'. From there they passed through the changeover and forward in time. The tracks were all metal now and the lights in the tunnels were different, long tubes that glowed green like Aurora had never seen before. When they came out onto the platform it was empty of refugees, really empty of all people. The circular staircase was now some sort of sleek set of stairs that moved on their own. A large rectangle hung from the ceiling and read TIME TO NEXT TRAIN: 2 MINUTES. It took Aurora an eternity before she realized why it looked so familiar. It looked like a bigger version of Jake's cellular telephone, the one he'd shown them on the beach that day in Cairnholm. Then a shudder of fear went through her. They were in the present, which meant they could age out. Some of the others seemed to have this realization too but for most it seemed their captivity was more pressing as the wights could kill them long before they could get grey hair and liver spots.

The soldiers corralled them in the middle of the platform to wait for the train, then they heard hard shoes clicking against the floor approaching them. When they turned they saw three policemen heading their way and Enoch called for their attention which earned him a punch to the gut and he doubled over which made Olive squeak in fright. Then the closest policeman lifted his glasses and smirked as they all cowered from his white eyes. Normals started to fill the station and the soldiers pressed in on them. When the train pulled in and the doors opened more normals came spilling out. Before more could get on the policemen shoved them aside and cleared the car as the soldiers pulled them forward.

There was just enough confusion that Sergei, his wrists thin enough to slide free of his cuffs, decided to run for it. A shot rang out, then another and the folding man tumbled to the ground. The crowd of normals panicked, screaming and scrambling to escape. The soldiers tried leading the peculiar children into the train but now were also having to push and shove through the running normals. When one bumped into the wight holding Aurora an unseen force pushed her across the platform where she fell behind a bench and hit her head against the concrete floor. She tried to sit up and blink the world back into focus but only another second later an ear shattering sound filled the underground. Joel-and-Peter, she realized, someone must have pulled them apart. She covered her ears and stayed on the ground where she was as the train's windows, lights and the screens all shattered. There was a moment of pure black before emergency lights kicked on and Aurora looked up just in time to see a glimpse of the others inside the train at gunpoint surrounded by the wight soldiers and policemen. Then the train sped off into the darkness and she realized it had taken Millard with it.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

She felt the tears stinging at her eyes, she could feel herself shattering from the inside, like a black hole had opened up in her center and was slowly sucking her into it. Then she saw something that made everything freeze. Next to the bench where she'd fallen was a rubbish bin that had been tipped over in the chaos, the trash that had spilled out onto the floor appeared to move on its own. It looked like something was kicking it aside as it walked but there was nothing to see, she knew it couldn't be Millard, he'd never walk like that like he was. . . was. . . _stalking_. It reminded her of how a lion would walk while following a gazelle. But the only prey here was peculiars which meant the invisible predator was a hollowgast.

She bit her lip trying to keep her crying locked inside her, tried to keep her breathing even as the monster seemed to walk by her. If she strained her ears she could hear its footfalls. Then it stopped, she heard a low hiss by her head and felt –and smelt – its terrible breath as it blew the loose hairs from her face. This was how she was going to die, a painful slow death as a hollow consumed her. Her hands were shaking and she'd closed her eyes as her muscles clenched in fear freezing her to the spot where she lay on her stomach.

Then there was a noise from across the platform and she didn't feel the hollow's breath anymore. She cracked her eyes open and saw Jake, Emma and the peculiar dog Addison squeezed into a phone booth across from her. Addison was trying to wake Emma and Jake was on his cellular telephone but he didn't seem to be paying attention to the conversation, his eyes wide as he looked at the hollow. Then Aurora heard its footfalls again as it moved away from her. Like any predator it was choosing the larger meal and would much rather devour three peculiars instead of one. She knew she should take her opportunity and run but her muscles were still locked up and without Millard she simply didn't have the will to run. After all where would she run to? She had no idea where her friends were taken and nothing else in the world mattered if she didn't have Millard. Besides, she was in the present and would probably be aged out by the end of the day.

Then the phone booth tipped to the side and the screech of bending metal echoed across the platform. The hollow pulled it side to side until it broke off the floor. Then it looked like the booth levitated, though she knew the hollow was lifting it. Six inches, a foot, then two then it came crashing back down as the window panes shattered leaving nothing between the others and the hollow. Then she saw Jake stand, though whether he was standing or had been lifted she couldn't tell. Then his eyes bulged as he stopped breathing, Aurora bit her lip harder drawing blood as she watched her friend in pain but it only lasted a second. Jake gasped, taking in a lungful of air as his feet returned to the ground. He helped Emma to her feet and the moment the blonde saw Aurora she came running toward her.

"The – the hollow-"

"It won't hurt us." Emma said pulling her up, "I don't know how, but Jake's handling it."

Then everything came crashing back for her and she fell back to the ground sobbing. Emma knelt beside her rubbing her back in comfort.

"They took him." she cried into the girl's shoulder, "He's gone, they'll kill him before the train pulls into its next stop!"

"You can't think like that."

"Why not! You know its true!"

"It's the shock talking Aurora, you're overwhelmed. You need to calm down and think rationally." She took a few gasping breaths between sobs but the tears didn't stop, "Look, we know they want their souls, Caul said himself killing Althea was a waste so we know they'll keep them alive. Its grim but it buys us time to get them – if we can." When her tough love didn't help she tried another approach, "And if he is dead, you have to carry on. The last thing Millard did was push you down so the wights couldn't get you. You have to honor the chance he gave you by refusing to quit, not now not after we've lived through so much."

The crying subsided but her breathing was still irregular. She looked across the platform to Jake who was still on his cellular.

"No. I'm like Grandpa. I have what Grandpa had." He said, _he must be talking to his family_ , "I hope I'll be able to come home, someday. But there are things I have to do first. I just want you to know I love you and Mom and I'm not doing any of this to hurt you." There was a pause while the person – his father – responded on the other end. Aurora thought about everything Jake had given up to help them. Throughout their journey he'd been so strong but it must have killed him to be away from his family, to be away from his own time even, but he stayed strong.

"No, Dad." Jacob said into the device, "I'm peculiar." He said it with pride as he bravely hung up, cutting himself off from his way out of this mess. If he could do that for his family then she could do that for Millard, she _had_ to.

 **END HOLLOW CITY**


	75. Chapter 75

**Lexi1245 and 49skeIIington27, once again I'm so appreciative for you taking the time to review. Here is the first chapter to Library of Souls, I tried to make it extra long!**

Chapter 75

" _We're not leaving anyone else behind, ever again. You have our word as peculiars." {Emma Bloom, pg 35 book 3}_

 _ **Seven Stages of Grief: Stage One – Shock, initial paralysis at hearing bad news.**_

"More wights will be coming." Addison said, "Will the beast let us pass?" he asked and Aurora noticed Jake still staring at the destroyed phone booth. She knew he must be seeing more than they saw, a nightmarish creature that could only come from people as dark and twisted as the wights.

"Talk to it again." Emma encouraged, her arms still around Aurora in comfort. She didn't feel sad anymore, she just felt. . . empty. Like her reason for living had been ripped away from her. She and Millard had been together for decades, even when they'd been apart she knew he'd always be back for supper, but this time, this time she didn't know if he was even still breathing. Did they shoot him? She wondered, is his body shoved under the seats on the underground train where no one would even see him? Where he'd be forgotten like he'd always feared he'd be because of his peculiarity?

"Tell it to sod off." Emma said to Jake.

"I don't know how." He replied still staring at the hollow.

"You did a minute ago." Addison piped up, "It sounded like there was a demon inside you."

There was a pause while Jacob tried, "Nope, still there."

"Never mind, hollows aren't meant to be reasoned with anyway." Emma told him, "What matters is we find the others before it's too late."

Aurora didn't need the reminder, she saw it every time she blinked. Horace's fine clothes a mess, Bronwyn's strength useless against so many guns, Millard unseen enough to push her away in the chaos but still being watched enough to be pulled back to the train where the others were weeping in terror. When she looked to Jake she could see exactly what he was thinking in his eyes, his thoughts mirroring hers, _It's already too late_. It had been too late when they'd 'saved' Miss Peregrine in the sea, foolishly taking her evil brother instead, foolishly thinking a bunch of children had been able to outsmart the wights, foolishly thinking they'd had a chance.

MILLARD POV

It was a good thing he was invisible, otherwise the wights might shoot him just for smiling. But he couldn't help it, she'd gotten away, she was safe – well, safer than they were. Hugh was beside him on the floor of the train car and to his other side was a wight, aiming a machine gun at what he assumed was Millard's head. They were keeping an extra close eye on him due to his peculiarity and the wight had his finger on the trigger ready to pull at the first sign of trouble. Miss Wren was the only one they'd allowed to sit in an actual seat and she was fanning herself with her hand, looking like she was trying to keep from passing out. The wights kept cracking insulting jokes loudly in front of her but she just kept fanning herself.

"Aw, have the old bird's wings been clipped?"

"More foolish than a flock of hens, all of them."

But Miss Wren's only reply was, "Can't we open a window?"

This banter went on for quite some time until the leader snapped, "Will someone open a damn window and shut the pigeon woman up!"

It could have been a trick of the light, or perhaps it was because the ymbryne had so many wrinkles, but Millard swore he saw the smallest hint of a smile.

AURORA POV

Jake led them through the underground until they found a set of stairs that led to daylight. He'd said they had to go after them – but how?

"How will we even find them?" Aurora asked in a small voice she was surprised they even heard.

"The same way I found you." Addison answered. "With my nose. Peculiar folk have an aroma all their own, you see – one which only dogs of my persuasion can sniff out. And you happen to be one powerfully odoriferous group of peculiars. Fear enhances it, I think, and skipping baths. . . "

"Then we go after them!" Emma said with enthusiasm, as unrealistic as it was. Then two figures came rushing down the stairs and they were forced back to the tracks. They were dressed as emergency responders but Aurora would bet her life –something she didn't find of value anymore – that they were disguised wights. Then a thunderous horn blew from deep in the dark tunnel and they were trapped. If they moved toward the stairs they'd be shot, if they jumped onto the tracks they'd be hit by the train. Before they could come up with a plan one of the disguised wights caught up with them.

"Stay where you are!" he ordered drawing his gun and aiming at them, ready to pull the trigger. But then Jake spoke in a language only he knew. In the next moment the wight was knocked off his feet and flipped upside down. He screamed as he was hauled thrashing through the air. While the hollow attacked the train pulled up behind them and Jake pulled them inside. Luckily the car was empty.

"Are you okay?" he asked Emma who was breathing hard, her mouth still parted in shock.

"Thanks to you." She said when her senses returned to her, "Did you really make the hollow do all that?"

"I think so."

"Amazing."

"We owe you our lives." Addison said nuzzling his head against Jacob's arm. Then Jake leaned to look at Aurora.

"Aurora?" she barely turned her head in acknowledgement. "I swear to you that we will get Millard back. Whatever it takes."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

MILLARD POV

The train came to a halt at its next destination and they were hauled out at gunpoint just like before. They were led to a set of moving stairs that had a sign above it that read 'escalator'. Horace was in front and looked so shocked he froze and a wight hit him in the back with his gun. When they came to the top they were in for another shock, everywhere around them stood oddly dressed people. They looked peculiar but Millard could see they didn't _act_ peculiar. None of them wore anything like Olive's rubber gloves or Emma's shoes. None of them had bees popping out of their mouth as they talked or held food to the back of their head for their backmouth to devour. They were all in costume. From a yellow creature with red circles on its cheeks to people covered in fake blood wobble-walking through the crowd.

It was the perfect camouflage for wights abducting a group of peculiar children. Even if they were to cry out for help, who would take them seriously in all this? The people around them would think it was part of some show, an act and that they were merely performing. After all, what normal would believe them if they said they'd been kidnapped by people who wanted to steal their souls? It sounded barking mad.

Their group was shoved through the crowd until they were piled into a car outside. It was like no car Millard had ever seen, sleek and high tech, so unlike everything they'd come to know on Carinholm. One by one they were shoved in, squished so tight that Bronwyn, Hugh, and Joel-Peter were practically sitting on the laps of others. As they sped through the streets Millard noticed even the signs were lit up and their pictures and words kept changing. The side of him that craved knowledge would have loved to stay to examine how these things worked but all too soon they were pulled out of the car and onto a dock.

Sun glinted off the water of a narrow inlet of the murky Thames. Several groups of tourists moved on and off boats with advertising for tours. The wights pushed the children through, the ones disguised as police officers moving the crowd apart and assuring them all was well. There was one boat without any signs or markings for London tours and it was that boat that they were piled into. Once inside and away from the prying eyes of normals they were shoved to the floor once again as the engine roared to life. One wight slapped the back of the captain in a friendly welcome as they laughed.

"All aboard." The wight captain mocked, "For a one way tour to Devil's Acre."

AURORA POV

Addison hopped onto the seat across from the three peculiar children, unlocked the window with his paw and cracked it open.

"Can you smell them?" Aurora asked, her voice a rough whisper from all the crying.

"I can. Their trail is nice and crisp too. Someone must've pushed open a window in their car, otherwise the trail would be much fainter." Then the train slowed to its next stop, the windows flashing from tunnel black to tile white. "I don't think they got off here, but be ready in any case."

There weren't many people waiting on the platform and the one woman who walked into their car took one look at them then left. When she was gone Addison withdrew his nose from the window.

"We're on the right track. Miss Wren and the others definitely passed this way."

"They didn't get off here?" Jake asked.

"I don't think so, but if I don't smell them in the next station we'll know we've gone too far."

The doors smacked closed and the train was off again. Aurora – in hope of a distraction – started pulling off her old nineteenth century clothing. She was grateful she had kept the clothes Radi's mother had given her on underneath and had the option to rid herself of the old moth ball smelling dress. The others would have to make do with whatever they could find when they left the train. Then Emma jolted up as Aurora was pulling apart her braid.

"Addison, what happened to Fiona, Claire and the twins?" she asked and Aurora remembered Caul telling them the wights had raided the menagerie and captured them, but he'd also said Addison was dead so his information clearly couldn't be trusted.

"Ah, it's bad news I'm afraid. Shortly after your party left we were raided by a gang of wights. We threw armageddon eggs at them, then scattered and hid. Then your friend used her facility with plants to hide us in trees and under new grown brush. We were so well camouflaged that it would've taken days for the wights to root us all out, but they gassed us and drove us into the open. When they'd rounded us up we were interrogated as to the whereabouts of Miss Wren. They turned her tower inside out searching for clues and when poor Deirdre tried to stop them they shot her."

"That's awful." Emma said, "And the others?"

"The small three were captured, though the little girl put up quite a fight, took a chunk out of one's arm with her backmouth. The other two didn't stand much chance when the wights put sacks over their heads so they couldn't take their masks off. Mira – poor thing – was stuffed in a sack herself and hauled off. Your other friend, well, there was a scuffle with some of the soldiers and they were near the cliff's edge, and she fell."

"What?" Jake asked as if he couldn't believe what he'd heard. Aurora felt tears sting her eyes again but none fell, she didn't have enough, she'd cried herself dry.

"What do you mean fell?" Emma asked, her body rigid and her face a mask concealing her emotions, "Fell how far?"

"It was a sheer drop, a thousand feet at least. I'm so sorry."

Emma stood and started pacing the car. "No. No. That can't be. Perhaps she grabbed onto something on the way down. A branch or a ledge. . . "

"It's possible." Addison said though his tone held no hope.

"Or the trees below cushioned her fall and caught her like a net. She can speak to them, you know." As she spoke Aurora lifted her legs, resting her feet on the seat so she could bury her head in her lap, her arms wrapped around her knees. How many more friends would they lose? How much longer until they wights came and took Emma and Jake? How long until Aurora was alone? There was a small part of her mind that hoped she'd age out, then she could go to Abaton and be with Millard where no one could hurt them.

"Hide yourselves." She heard Addison say suddenly, "There are enemies near."


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

" _Judging by their attire, it appears to be some sort of religious holiday." {Addison MacHenry, pg 43 book 3}_

 _ **Seven Stages of Grief: Stage Two – Denial, trying to avoid the inevitable (they're running from the wights even though Aurora believes their capture to be only a matter of time)**_

The wights were expecting them, Aurora looked up to see two of them on the platform dressed as police officers. They were scanning the cars as they pulled into the station, the others dropped down and Aurora returned to resting her forehead against her knees, her loose hair helping shield her face like a curtain. The train came to a stop and people began boarding.

"One's coming this way." Jake said, "Get ready to run."

Then an automated voice echoed through the car, _"Mind the closing doors, please."_

When Aurora thought it was safe she looked up and saw Jacob point to the car next to theirs. The wight was there and he hadn't seen them from the corner where they sat. The only thing keeping him out was the small blessing in the form of a chain. It blocked the door and the wight wouldn't be able to get them until the next stop.

"What can we do?" Emma asked, "The moment this train stops again, he'll come straight in here and find us."

"Are we absolutely certain he's a wight?" Addison asked.

"Do cats grow on trees?" Aurora asked him.

"Not in this part of the world."

"Of course we aren't." Emma said, "But when it comes to wights, there's an old saying: if you're not sure, assume."

"Okay, so the second those doors open we run for it." Jake said.

"All this fleeing." Addison said with a disapproving shake of his head. "Mighn't we try sneaking? Blending in? We could simply walk away gracefully, unnoticed."

"I hate fleeing as much as anyone, but Emma and I are dressed from the nineteenth century and you're a dog who wears glasses. The only one who they may not notice is Aurora."

"If they do get me, don't stop." She spoke up, hating that they were talking about her like she wasn't there.

"Aurora –" Emma began, her eyes wide with shock.

"If they get me you all keep running. Don't come back for me."

"Aurora, I know you're hurt, but you aren't thinking clearly." Emma tried reasoning again.

"I'm not as strong as you are Emma. When Abe left you held your head high and found a way to move on. But I'd rather die in a cell next to Millard than live free without him."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

There was a noise at the other end of the car as a pair of teenagers entered from the non-chained side of the car. They were laughing as they shared a cigarette, the girl kissing the boys neck. Aurora ducked her head, hiding under her hair again as she tried not to think of all the times she'd been that close to Millard, laughing, kissing, happy. For the most part they ignored the peculiars as Aurora's friends continued to plan their escape. It was only a moment too late she realized that Addison was actively contributing to the conversation and _that_ would draw unwanted attention for sure.

"Keep quiet." Aurora muttered but it was too late.

"Did he just. . . ?" the boy began looking in their direction. They could have played it off but Addison was too proud to play dumb.

"Of course I didn't, dogs can't speak English. Nor any human language – save, in one notable exception - Luxembourgish, which is only comprehensible to bankers and Luxembourgers, and therefore hardly of any use at all. No you've eaten something disagreeable and are having a nightmare, that's all. Now, if you wouldn't mind terribly, my friends need to borrow your clothes. Please disrobe at once."

The boy turned pale and started to shake before he dropped to the floor faint. The girl began to scream and didn't stop. In an instant the wight was banging on the chained door just as the train jolted and there was the unmistakable squeal of brakes. The train came to a stop and the doors opened. The moment there was enough space for them to fit through they took off running as fast as they could.

Unlike the last station this one was packed full of people and they struggled against the crowd as they ran for their lives. They put about twenty feet and fifty people between them and the train when the wight burst out of it. He started shoving commuters and yelling but either no one heard him or they ignored him. Then Emma decided to start tripping people, she kicked her large metal shoes left and right hitting people in the shins causing even more chaos. When they'd made it through they saw the wight had been swallowed up in the sea of people and Jake pulled them into a lift much sleeker and technologically advanced than anything Aurora had ever seen. The doors slid shut as Aurora saw the wight break free of the crowd, then they were safe again – for however short a time.

Then Aurora noticed that they weren't alone in the lift, there was a middle aged man with a torn shirt, his face crisscrossed with cuts with a bloodstained weapon – Aurora wasn't sure what it was.

"He's wearing a costume." Jake whispered.

"A costume?" Emma said a little too loudly. "But he's a grown man."

"So what?" the man asked taking offense, "And who are you supposed to be?"

"Peculiar children." Addison said, "And I am the seventh pup of the seventh pup in a long and illustrious line of –" The man fainted before Addison could finish.

"You've got to stop doing that." Emma said grinning despite herself.

"Serves him right, what a rude person."

"Why on earth is he dressed like that?" Aurora asked Jake as the doors slid open.

"I think you're about to find out."

Aurora turned and had to fight to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. The colors were so bright that at first she had to shield her eyes. There were costumed people everywhere, superheroes in capes, people that were covered in so much fake blood as they groaned and hobbled along half dead. People wielding fake weapons of every kind and above it all, a long banner that read: Comic Convention Today!

"They're only dressed up normals." Jake said as he led them forward, "And that's what we look like to them." Jake led them through the crowd and Aurora felt a pang in her heart as she remembered when her brother had come to Cairnholm and had explained comic books to her. They had been the latest thing then and surely her brother never dreamed it could turn into something like this, was he even still alive to see it, she wondered. They didn't get far before Addison shouted again.

"Huzzah for fortune! My nose tells me our friends were brought out of the underground here, via that escalator. We've gone the right way after all!"

"Thank the birds!" Emma said clapping her hands together.

"Do you think you can follow their trail?" Jake asked with hope.

"Do I _think_ I can? They don't call me Addison the Astounding for nothing!"

They followed the peculiar dog past several oddly dressed people. One man with green hair and a bloody smile was standing beside his girlfriend who was reapplying her red and blue make-up and fixing her blonde ponytails. On top of a table was a man in all green leather with a bow and arrow. He shot one into the crowd and another man with knives sticking out from between his knuckles approached growling about the arrow spilling his beer before the two began a staged fight.

They had gotten outside where Addison sniffed the sidewalk, then turned in a circle perplexed. "The trail leads quite clearly to this spot, then vanishes."

"Tie your shoes." Emma said suddenly and grabbed Jake's arm, "Now." She pulled him to the ground and Aurora saw what she was trying to avoid – or rather who.

Aurora turned her back to the wight and pretended to read a poster that had been hung on the wall behind them. He was close enough that they could hear the conversation he had through a radio box strapped to his belt.

"Code 141. All crews report to the acre immediately."

The wight took the box then spoke into it, "This is M. I'm tracking the escapees. Request permission to continue searching. Over."

"Denied, M. Cleaners will sweep the area later. Over."

"The boy seems to have some influence over the cleaners. Sweep may not be effective."

Aurora supressed a shudder, knowing cleaners must mean hollowghast. And M was definitely talking about Jacob.

"Denied! Report back immediately or you'll spend tonight in the pit, over!"

"Acknowledged." The wight muttered and walked away. Aurora turned her head enough to see him march through the crowd, jump a traffic barricade, and get into an automobile.

"Maybe they brought them this far, then put them in a car." Aurora said her eyes still looking where the wight, M, had been.

"Yes! That must be it! Clever girl!" Addison applauded. _Well, she didn't spend decades with Millard and not have his deductive reasoning rub off,_ she thought then mentally smacked herself. The thought of Millard brought that stabbing pain back into her chest, her blood felt like it had turned to ice in her veins and the bright sunny day suddenly seemed so bleak.

"What are you so cheerful for?" Emma asked, "If they were taken away in a car, they could be anywhere by now!"

"Then we'll follow them anywhere." Addison replied, "Though I doubt they're terribly far. My old master had a town house not far from here, and I know this part of the city well. There are no major ports nor obvious points of exit from London nearby – but there are a few loop entrances. It's much more likely that they've been taken to one of those." He started sniffing again following where the wight had gone and walked right under the traffic barrier, "This way!" he shouted when he'd found the trail again.

They followed him down a block that was filled with fast food restaurants and souvenir shops. "I'm picking up dozens of peculiar scent trails, dozens upon dozens, and they're fresh which means other kidnapped peculiars were brought this way."

"The wights hideout must be close by." Emma said quickening her steps.

"If only Millard were here, he could scout this place without being noticed." Jake said and Emma elbowed him in the ribs, when he looked at her confused she tilted her head toward Aurora who had her arms crossed and her head down. The look in her eyes was far away, and Jake instantly regretted bringing up Millard.

Aurora took a deep breath trying to steady herself as they followed Addison. If Millard were here they would have run away. With the odds stacked against them so much it would have been easy to convince him, or him to convince her, that any rescue attempt was hopeless without an ymbryne on their side. They could have run away together, maybe went back to the country and found the gypsies, lived with Radi and his family, a small part of her wondered if the boy had fully turned invisible yet.

Another part of her wished it had been Millard who had gotten away instead of Jake or Emma. It was those thoughts she was trying to keep locked up, it was a terrible thing to think especially of her friends. And, in truth, the only reason she was helping them with such an impossible mission was because she honestly didn't care if she died. So why run? There was no point when walking right into the lion's den was so much simpler.

Addison led them to a jetty bustling with activity. Sun glistened off the water and clumps of tourists walked on and off several boats, each offering more or less identical sightseeing tours of London.

"They were brought here." Addison said leading them to the one dock without a boat moored to it. "It would appear they were put onto a boat."

Emma looked down the pier. "Those boats are too large and crowded. We need a small one, something we can pilot ourselves."

"Wait a moment." Addison sniffed again leading them down an unmarked ramp that was ignored by the tourists. It led to a lower dock, below the street just at water level. "Peculiars have come this way, not ours but there are many trails here. This is an oft-used pathway."

Ahead the dock narrowed and disappeared under the main jetty where the shadows swallowed it up. As they walked the boards became green and rotting, many broken in several places. At the end was an ancient looking dingy bobbing in the dark water. They wove their way across the half broken planks, difficult for Emma in her heavy shoes but she managed, then she began untying the boat.

"STOP!" came a booming voice and they all jumped back. There had been a man sitting in the back of the boat, concealed by both the shadows and a dark hooded jacket he wore. He slowly rose to his feet towering over them, seven feet tall, at least. "ANYONE WHO COMES FOR MY BOAT MUST PAY THE PRICE!"


	77. Chapter 77

**Much love to Lexi1245, thank you so much for your review! I know these chapters are kind of boring but I'm doing my best to add what I can. Something to look forward to though, next chapter includes Millard's point of view!**

Chapter 77

" _The trouble with the merely unwise/deeply stupid line is that you often don't know which side you're on until it's too late." {Jacob Portman, pg 62 book 3}_

The man reached into his black trench coat and Aurora saw Emma inhale ready to blow him back off the pier and into the water. But when he pulled out a small piece of paper and stretched his arm out to pass it to Jake Aurora could practically feel their confusion coming off them in waves.

"What's this?" he asked hesitantly.

"The price. And some other information regarding my services."

Jake took it and turned it over. It was a business card, _'Sharon's River Tours'_ was written in large letters and under that in smaller print it said, _'offering day trips and romantic sunset cruises since 1693. Discretion guaranteed. Ask about our specials! Price: one gold piece.'_

"So this is you? You're Sharon?" Jake asked, his voice still a bit shaky.

"In the flesh." The man said grabbing the lapels of his jacket with pride.

"Good bird man, you scared us half to death!" Addison said.

"My apologies. I was napping and you startled me."

" _We_ startled you?" Aurora asked incrediously.

"For a moment I thought you were trying to steal my boat."

Emma forced a laugh shrugging it off as Sharon continued, "Now you've woken me, what can I do for you?"

"We need to hire your boat." Emma said taking charge, "We happen to know that a lot of peculiars come through this place. Is that because there's a loop entrance nearby?"

"Emma." Jake began warily, "We don't know if he's –"

"So long as he's not a wight." She replied then turned to Sharon, "You're not, are you?" after all they hadn't seen his face under his hood, he could have white eyes.

"I am a businessman." He said evenly.

"Who's well accustomed to meeting talking dogs and girls in big metal shoes?" Addison asked.

"In my line of work, one meets a wide variety of people."

"We're looking for some friends of ours." Jake said cutting to the chase. "We think they might've come this way within the last hour or so. Mostly kids, some adults. One was invisible, one was well dressed, a pair were oddly identical. . . "

"They'd be hard to miss." Emma added.

Sharon crossed his arms, "As I said, all manner of people hire my boat, and each relies on absolute discretion. I won't discuss my clientele."

"What can you tell me about your tours then?" Jacob asked and Aurora turned to him puzzled. His eyes flashed to hers for only a moment but the look was clear: _Trust me_. She mostly tuned out Sharon's raving on and on about his various tours through the worst events in history, many of which Millard had described when they'd asked him about the punishment loops.

"Lastly, there's our most requested excursion, which is a personal favorite of mine. But oh – never mind. Come to think of it, I doubt you'd be interested in Devil's Acre."

Something stirred in Aurora's mind but she couldn't figure out what it was. Why did that sound familiar? It was on the tip of her tongue.

"Why not? Too nice and pleasant?" Emma asked with sarcasm.

"Actually, it's rather a rough spot. Certainly no place for children."

Acre! That was it! _"Code 141. All crews report to the acre immediately."_ That's what the little radio on M's belt had said outside the convention. And Addison had followed their trail to this dock, and there was a loop entrance to Devil's _Acre_ , it couldn't be coincidence.

"That's where our friends were taken isn't it?" Aurora cried in realization, "Isn't it?" her voice shook with her desperation, were they really this close to finding Millard and the others? One ride from a stranger and they'd be back on their trail?

Sharon gave a grunt and Aurora couldn't determine if it was a yes or a no.

"It sounds like Hell. Why would anyone go there voluntarily?" Jake asked.

"What's Hell for some is paradise for others." The boatman said. "It's the last truly free place. Somewhere you can buy anything, sell anything. . . or _hide_ anything."

"Like kidnapped ymbrynes and peculiar children?" Jake pressed but Sharon only shrugged off the question again.

"I said nothing of the sort."

"We'll take four tickets to that disgusting, horrible place you described please." Emma said.

"Be very, very certain that's what you want." The boatman warned, "Innocent lambs like yourselves don't always return from Devil's Acre."

"We're sure." Aurora said sternly. She didn't need to return if Millard was dead. And if he was alive then she was certain a mind as sharp as his could figure a way out especially if they had Miss Peregrine by their side again as they escaped.

"Very good then, but don't say I didn't warn you."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

"I suggest you open the box you're sitting on. You're going to need what's inside when we cross over." Sharon instructed when they were close to the loop entrance. They opened the hinged top to the bench they'd been sitting on and pulled out a large canvas tarp.

"What's this for?" Jake asked.

"Cowering beneath." Sharon replied and he turned the boat down a narrow canal lined with expensive looking condos. "I've been able to keep you hidden from view thus far, but the protection I can offer doesn't work inside the Acre – and unsavory characters tend to keep watch for easy prey 'round the entrance. And you are most certainly easy prey."

They were fast approaching a sort of tunnel – a bridged over stretch of canal perhaps a hundred feet long consumed with darkness. Emma lay down beside Jake with Addison on his other side, while Aurora curled into Emma's free side; the warmth from her friend the only thing battling the cold chill that kept trying to seep into her bones, though whether that was her grief or this loop entrance she couldn't be sure. They threw the enormous tarp over them and Aurora immediately felt like the easy prey Sharon had been talking about – hell, they could be _his_ easy prey.

"By the way." Emma began, "What sort of 'unsavory characters' are we hiding from? Wights?"

"There's more evil in peculiardom than merely your hated wights. An opportunist disguised as a friend can be every bit as dangerous as an outright enemy."

Then they entered the loop, and it wasn't the easiest transition either. Some changeovers are as fast and smooth as sliding downhill in the snow but this one felt like sliding over rocks then lurching around a hairpin turn before careening off a cliff. When it was over she felt dizzy and she heard one of the others moan in discomfort.

"Do keep quiet until I find somewhere discreet to deposit you." Sharon said.

All Aurora could do was hear the sounds of their new loop, women shouting to each other, children laughing, a dog barking. There was even singing "Hark to the clinging of hammers, hark to the driving of nails!" her first thought was maybe this Devil's Acre loop wasn't as bad as Sharon had made it out to be and when she spied a hole in the tarp she couldn't help but peek. Any hope she'd managed to muster was immediately dashed. The women who'd been shouting were slinging insults at each other one holding a broken liquor bottle while the other was stripped to the waist – which was ironic since she was shouting about how the other woman was an easy lay. The laughing children were laughing because they were holding a dog upside down above the water as it barked for freedom. The singing she heard had come from a group of men who were hammering a wooden frame "Hark to the clinging of hammers, hark to the driving of nails! What fun to build a gallows, a cure for all that ails!"

"Now if you care to see where we are, you may uncover your faces a bit." Sharon whispered and they pulled the sheet down and even Aurora's peeking hadn't prepared her for what she saw. "This, friends, is Devil's Acre. Actual population seven thousand two hundred and six, official population zero. The city fathers, in their wisdom, refuse even to acknowledge its existence. The charming body of water in whose current we're drifting is called Fever Ditch, and the factory waste, night soil and animal carcasses which flow perpetually into it are the source not only of its bewitching odor but also of disease outbreaks so regular you could set your watch to them which has led this area to be dubbed 'the Capital of Cholrea.' And yet. . . " he raised an arm toward a young girl lowering a bucket into the water, "For many of these unfortunate souls it serves as both sewer and spring."

"She isn't going to drink that!" Emma said horrified.

"In a few days, once the heavy particles settle, she'll skim the clearest liquid from the top." The singing men noticed them passing and waved and shouted hello's to Sharon who gave a small wave back.

"Friends of yours?" Aurora asked.

"Distant relations. Gallows rigging is our family trade."

"What rigging?" Jake asked looking ill as their boat continued along Fever Ditch. It seemed to narrow with every stroke of Sharon's staff and Aurora wished they'd be let off soon.

"Whom can we trust here?" Addison asked.

"Absolutely no one."

"How can we find the peculiars who live in this loop." Emma asked.

"You don't want to."

"Where are the wights holding our friends?" she tried.

"It's bad for business to know things like that."

"Then let us off this accursed boat" Addison barked, "and we'll set about finding them ourselves!"

As they'd been talking tendrils of fog had begun to curl around them. It was nothing like the gray mist of Cairnholm that Aurora had gotten used to, this was a queasy yellowish brown like squash soup, and just as thick. Its sudden appearance seemed to make Sharon uneasy as he looked from side to side anticipating trouble.

"Drat, drat, drat." He muttered.

"It's only fog." Emma said.

"No it ain't, this is murk – man made, nasty things happen in the murk. We need to get out of it as quickly as we can." He hissed at them to cover themselves so they did. The boat zig-zagged everywhere but every time they got close to the shore Sharon seemed to change his mind and he pushed off again.

"Vultures." He muttered, "Vultures everywhere."

Then they passed under a sagging footbridge with a man crossing above them. As they drifted underneath the man stopped and looked down at them. He opened his mouth and drew a deep breath, as if he was about to scream, but instead of sound a heavy flow of yellow murk came from his mouth and shot toward them. The man's breath swirled with the already present murk completely blotting out their vision. They removed the tarp – no one could see them now anyway.

"When you said this stuff was man-made, I thought you meant by smokestacks, not literally –" Jake was cut off by Aurora's more pressing question.

"What's it for?"

"The vultures will murk an area to cloak their activities and to blind their prey. Fortunately for you, I am not easily preyed upon." He tapped a wooden eyeball at the bow of the boat and it began to glow like a fog lamp and they moved on.

"Speak of the devil." Sharon said after a few strokes and they turned to see an approaching vessel.

"Why are we just waiting for them?" Jake asked.

"We're too deep inside the Acre to escape them now and I can most likely talk us out of this. I recommend you disappear and don't move a muscle." They dove back under the tarp at Sharon's command as they heard a voice call out.

"Ho, there, boatman!"

"Ho, there." Sharon replied. Aurora pressed her hand over her face to keep her heavy nervous breathing as silent as possible. She listened as Sharon tried to pass them off as rope and bric-a-brac, but the vultures didn't let up especially when they told Sharon the wights were paying them more and any arrangement they'd had in the past was gone. Aurora almost flinched from Sharon's sudden deep laugh as he told the men he could offer them more than any wight and a moment later she heard both vultures exclaim in awe.

"Wy, 'ees loaded!"

"I could retire to Spain wi' dis."

But just as Sharon was wrapping up his deal and they seemed to be in the clear there was a gentle _thunk_ from under the boat. Aurora didn't move her head as she turned her gaze to Jake who looked terrified, his eyes wide in horror, meaning only one thing.

The hollow was back, it was under their boat. . .

"What was that?"

. . . and the vultures heard it too.


	78. Chapter 78

**Big thanks again to Lexi1245 for reviewing! I know it's hard to comment when the oc is basically just along for the ride, but things pick up pace again at the end of this chapter I promise! Enjoy and stay peculiar!**

Chapter 78

" _What a beautiful day to go to Hell." {Jacob Portman, pg 63 book 3}_

 _ **Seven Stages of Grief: Stage Three – Anger, frustrated outpouring of bottled-up emotion**_

MILLARD POV

Millard felt like he'd left his kidneys behind after they crossed into the loop. By the looks of things around them he worried they'd been brought to a punishment loop after all. The water was thick with sludge and grime, the people who walked along its banks were dressed in rags and from beneath their dirty faces there was nothing but disgust and loathing, though one person who saw them grinned. It was a wicked grin, one that looked amused by their suffering and it made Millard's heart drop into his stomach. He prayed to the birds above that Aurora would not follow him here. He knew Emma and Jake would want to, somehow pulling together some plan, but he prayed Aurora took no part in it. His heart lurched, knowing in his core she'd come too, nothing would keep her away – just like how nothing would keep him away if their roles were reversed.

It didn't take long before the boat docked and they were grabbed and tossed ashore like boxes of cargo – which to the wights, they were. Nothing more than an import, the newest peculiar souls to steal. There was a truck waiting for them, it looked like the ones that carried soldiers, with a tarp thrown over the curved roof and an open back. They didn't need something with a lockable door, if any of them got out where would they run? The whole loop was full of thieves and murderers, he almost laughed at the irony, that now their safest place was _with_ the wights.

One of them approached the truck and pulled a bundle of something from inside. He threw it to the ground and Millard saw it was a prison outfit, a shirt and pants made of black and white stripes.

"Invisible, put it on!" he ordered and Millard hesitated. In that brief second another wight pulled his gun and aimed it at Hugh's head. The small boy screwed his eyes shut bracing for the shot.

"Alright! Alright!" Millard shouted picking up the clothes. He took off his jacket and started pulling the pants on as quickly as he could without falling. Of course they'd want him dressed in more than an overcoat, how easy would it be for him to pull it off and run? No, they needed him in something that would take time to disrobe out of so they could catch him before a window of opportunity ever showed itself. When he'd finished buttoning the shirt he pulled his coat back on and was loaded into the truck with the others. Two of the wights sat up front, the rest dividing between standing in the back and standing by the opening, each still armed with a gun that would put hundreds of bullets in you with one pull of the trigger.

Millard leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he watched the hellish loop out the back, the houses and people passing as the truck took them to their doom.

AURORA POV

"I didn't hear anything." Sharon lied. Whatever the hollow was doing couldn't be good as a grinding sound began against the wood. The vultures were now demanding Sharon show them what was under the tarp, he tried to blame it on a defective boat but when they didn't buy it he offered them more money which – at the very least – bought some time as they considered it. Jake looked like he was trying to concentrate, his eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to make the hollow go away. Aurora could sympathize with his frustration, she remembered when she was trying to find her own trigger back when she could only heal subconsciously. She couldn't imagine what that must be like without an ymbryne helping you and having your life on the line.

There was another _thud, thud, THUD_ from below and Aurora started to tear up at the thought of never seeing Millard again, either the hollow or the vultures would kill them all before she even got a chance to help him.

"Pull back that rag!" the first man was demanding now.

"On three." Emma said, "Ready?"

"As a racehorse." Addison growled while Emma drew in a deep breath. Though Aurora wasn't quite as confident, her peculiarity revolved around helping people, she was no good in a fight. The tarp was ripped away and everything that transpired next happened too fast. Addison bit one of the men in the arm, Emma let loose a burst of wind causing him to tumble back into the filthy water. The other man had his club raised but Addison was quick and bit him in the leg giving Sharon the opportunity to hit him in the stomach. The man decided to quit while he could and leapt back into his boat while Sharon pulled the ignition on their own motor just as a third boat joined them. There were three more vultures aboard and one was armed with a pistol, when Sharon saw it he let go of the throttle and put his hands up. It would have been the end for them if it hadn't been for Jacob. He stood and opened his mouth, a long string of guttural words flowing off his tongue that were clearly in no human language. Everyone turned and stared at him in shock, and a half second later the approaching boat was flipped over sending the three men sprawling into Fever Ditch. The boat itself landed on two of them and with another order from Jake the third man was pulled under by the hollow and immediately after the water where he'd been bloomed red.

"I didn't say eat him!" Jake shouted, in English again as Sharon came out of his shock and pulled the throttle again propelling them back the way they'd come. They came up fast on the bridge with the murk-making peculiar who was now looking at them from over the rifle aimed in his hands. Everyone ducked as two shots rang out, luckily both missing them. In the next second they were under the bridge and Jake shouted another hollow-command. There was a wet slapping sound and their boat was pulled to a stop.

"What's it doing?!" Aurora shrieked in fright as she saw the murk-maker, who had stumbled when the bridge shook by some unseen force – the hollow she assumed – had now regained his balance and was bending to retrieve his gun again. Jake yelled in hollowspeak again and in the next second the bridge collapsed as the invisible monster destroyed it as their boat shot forward again.

When they'd cleared the murk Sharon eased off the throttle and banked right, toward a block of ghastly tenements. They stood at the edge of the water like a vast wall to a maze, fortress-like with few points of entry. When they found an opening via a small alley Sharon pulled the boat over and climbed ashore to help them out, when they all were on land he went to climb back into his boat.

"Just a moment, where are you going?" Emma asked.

"I don't do land tours, I'm strictly a boat guide."

"Give us directions at least!" Jake implored him.

"Or better yet a map." Addison said and Sharon laughed.

"A map! There are more passageways, murder tunnels, and illegal dens in Devil's Acre than anywhere else in the world. The place is unmappable!"

"Then tell us someone we can ask for help, who won't sell us to the wights!" Emma bargained but Sharon kept laughing. "There must be _one_."

"You're speaking to him!" then he put one foot into the boat ready to shove off but his foot went right into a puddle of ankle deep water. "My boat's all shot to pieces! I'm marooned!" he climbed back onto the trash strewn ground of the alley, "I'm going to find a craftsman qualified to repair my dinghy, and don't think to follow me!" he said storming off. Emma, who seemed fine with losing the man, held her head high and started to lead them in the opposite direction as the boatman. They didn't get two steps before he stopped them, his voice calling across the cobblestones.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you. That's Cannibal's Alley, and it isn't just a cute nickname."

"Does that mean you'll help us?" Emma asked with an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"My heart must be getting soft in my old age." Sharon sighed, "Either that or my head. I know a lawyer here and I want you first to sign a contract laying out all you owe me for this trouble."

"Fine, fine. But you'll help us?" Emma repeated the question.

"Then I've got to see about getting my boat fixed."

"And _then_?"

"Then I'll help you, yes. Though I can't promise any results, and I want to state at the outset that I think you're all fools. Now stay close, and follow every instruction I give you to the letter. You killed two vultures today, and they'll be hunting you, mark my words. And if they catch you, you don't know me. Never saw me." They all nodded in agreement, "And whatever you do, never, _never_ touch so much as a drop of ambrosia, or on my eyes, you'll never leave this place."

"We don't even know what that is." Jake said.

"You'll find out." Sharon said ominously before turning and plunging them all into the maze.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

With each step and each turn it felt like they threaded themselves deeper into a knot, one Aurora worried they'd never work apart. The only light came from high above and even that was dim and filled with dust and other particles that Aurora didn't want to know what they were. Some of the alley was so tight they had to shimmy shoulder first until it opened up wide like a canyon. There was only garbage, nothing living, not even weeds between the cracks in the cement. The only sign of life she did see – aside from the rats – were bloodshot eyes peering out from windows, cracks in doors and under sewer grates. Without Sharon Aurora was sure they would have been jumped, mugged and killed by now.

They turned and turned, every alley looking the same and no signs marking where they were. They followed Sharon into a cellar only five feet high housing several slumped figures, some laying on mats of straw, a boy in rags with a beggars pale, a woman washing clothes in a bucket of filthy Ditch water. They mounted a set of steps across the room and Sharon led them out into a courtyard where there was trash piled up to the windows of the surrounding buildings. Clotheslines crisscrossed above them, lined with clothing made of sewn together rags and when Sharon led them into another building Emma spoke up.

"We should change our clothes." She said, "The wights who saw us will have alerted others to what we're –"

"You're joking." Aurora said in a whisper of disbelief causing the others to turn to her. She'd been so silent the whole trip they'd almost forgotten she was there.

"Emma, you can't be serious." She said her voice now getting stronger and a bit harsher.

"Aurora if we're going to –"

"The others are probably being tortured out of their sanity right now, if they're even still alive, and you're worried about your clothes!" she snapped.

"Keep your voice down." Jake hushed looking out the door and into the alley.

"Aurora," Emma tried again, "I understand what you're feeling but –"

"No you don't understand!" she shouted while her eyes filled with tears, "You have him!" she jabbed a finger in Jake's direction, "You know he's right beside you, perfectly fine! I have no clue what Millard could be going through, I don't know if he's even still _breathing_ and now you're wasting our time with this!"

"Aurora, please, just try and calm down." Emma begged approaching her friend, looking to offer some kind of comfort.

"Don't!" she shouted pushing Emma away and storming out of the building and back into the alley.

"Aurora!" Emma cried and followed after her but when she looked around the alley her friend was gone, swallowed up by the Acre.


	79. Chapter 79

**Huge thank you to Lexi1245 and alexae15 for reviewing! This chapter has been my favorite so far for Library of Souls, Aurora's on her own and it gave me a chance to be as creative with her journey as I was way back when I was writing those first ten chapters of her and Millard falling in love. A lot has changed since then and I really enjoyed some one on one time with Aurora, I hope you all will too!**

Chapter 79

" _It seemed the Acre had been designed to drive those trapped inside it mad." {Jacob Portman, pg 121 book 3}_

 _ **Seven Stages of Grief: Stage Four – Bargaining, seeking in vain for a way out**_

Aurora didn't mean to yell at Emma, she was just at the end of her patience. Who knew what they'd done to Millard and the others already? Who knew what horror had awaited them when the wights finally got them to the prison Horace had drawn from his vision? She couldn't stand that they hadn't found the others yet, they hadn't been that far behind and now it felt like she hadn't seen her friends or Millard in an eternity.

There was a sudden clatter that shook Aurora from her thoughts and she noticed that she had no idea where she now was. _"_ _There's more evil in peculiardom than merely your hated wights_ _"_ Sharon's words echoed in her head and she shivered involuntarily. It suddenly felt like there were eyes watching her from every direction and she felt herself start to panic.

She quickly found an old red and black flannel draped over a metal garbage can and wrapped it around her waist, tying the arms together in a knot. Further down the alley there was a rope strung from one window to another, acting as a clothesline. The cleanest thing she saw was a brown button up shirt so she took it. She slid her arms inside, the material somewhat scratchy but she dealt with it. She didn't bother to button it shut, letting her denim overalls show underneath. Her hair still covered most of her face, but she still felt like she would be too easily recognized. Most of the people's faces here were covered with dirt and grime but for the sake of her health Aurora refused to wipe any of that on her face. Instead, she reached into her pocket and pulled out Millard's cap. She looked at it for a moment as sadness gripped her heart in a tight fist. Then she fixed the hat on her head, the brim just casting enough of a shadow across her features to make her look like someone who'd been living in this loop all their life, satisfied with her new look she walked on.

She passed several people who all ignored her, her new disguise working perfectly. As she wove through the alleys she noticed some were more populated and others were practically deserted. She knew peculiars would never have let themselves live in such a state, these people were normals like the ones on Cairnholm that the crueler children would play 'Raid the Village' on. If she wanted to get any information on the others she'd need to find the peculiar heart of the loop. She stuck to the alleys that were most crowded with people, knowing those would be the alleys closest to the center of Devil's Acre, and the poor people's best chance at getting scraps to eat.

When she did find the heart she discovered it was only ten or twenty blocks wide, she squeezed through a gap in a wooden fence and entered a much cleaner alley which let out at the first proper street she'd seen. There was a fancy looking sign that read _Louche Lane_ , and in smaller writing beneath it _Piracy discouraged_. She immediately noticed the difference here, on the fringes of the loop one could expect a murder at every turn but Louche Lane looked like a haven of civil order. The street was lined with neat little shops with signs and display windows. Apartments stacked on their upper floors without a caved roof or broken pane of glass in sight, There were people on the sidewalks as well, and they weren't dressed in rags and their faces were clean unlike the people who lived outside the peculiar heart. Aurora thought it looked quaint, even charming. Then a preteen boy came rushing down the street shouting, "Two for one! Today only! No reasonable offer refused" he called as he waved cards in the air.

Aurora had heard of this, peculiars who sold their talents to those who could afford it. It was outlawed throughout peculiardom and for good reason. One's peculiarity is a sacred gift, to sell it cheapens what is most special about their kind. Selling yourself erodes your moral compass, pretty soon your dipping into the wrong side of the gray area without knowing it, doing things you'd never do if you weren't being paid to do them. But she figured she could use it to her advantage. She leaned against a lamppost and looked at the boy from under her cap, he noticed her immediately as any salesman would.

"What've ya got?" Aurora asked quietly trying to mask her voice as best she could. Copying the boys accent and trying to make it seem like she was looking to make a quiet deal.

"Whatever ya need." he replied and handed her some of the cards to flip through. The first was a well dressed man with a long cascading beard. He was holding a pocket watch and his image seemed a bit blurred. On the back it read _J. Edwin Bragg, bilocationalist_. The next card had a woman in a black dress, a string of beads dangling from one hand. Her card read _G. Funke, woman of a thousand faces_. Aurora flipped through the other cards looking disappointed, part of her had hoped that if the wights had sold some of her friends it would be easiest to free them, but the real disappointment made her act more real.

"Not interested." She said handing the cards back and stuffing her hands into her pockets. "I gotta job needin' done and I'm looking fer an invisible ta do it."

"Invisible eh? That's a rare gift that is. Though. . . "he looked side to side before leaning in toward her. "I saw one on the truck they hauled in today. Had guards and guns all over the place – big production." He whispered and Aurora did her best to stay hidden behind her mask of indifference, "Was 'opin they'd give'em ta the market, but they kept 'im."

"Took 'em to the usual place?" Aurora asked trying to dig for something useful.

"Yeah, straight down Smoking Street." He said putting his cards back in order, "Didn't so much as glance at us who are tryin' ta make a descent livin."

"Some people have all the luck." She scoffed keeping up with the act.

"Ain't that the truth? Ah, well, like I said – rare gift – if ya change yer mind –"

"I know where ta find ya." She smirked and he gave her a wink before they parted ways. _Smoking Street, Smoking Street, Smoking Street_. She rambled in her head making sure not to forget it.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Finding Smoking Street was easier said than done, especially since the other street signs weren't as clear as Louche Lane's was. Some signs were behind public benches at knee height, some dangled sideways from lampposts, some were imbedded into the cobblestones and even with the help of the signs it wasn't easy to find her way, Sharon hadn't been kidding when he said this place was unmappable. There were streets that ended at blank walls only to begin again elsewhere. Streets that curved so sharply they spiraled back on themselves. Streets with no name, or with two or three. None were as tidy or as tended to as Louche Lane either, though as she wandered Aurora started to get a handle on the Acre's unique geography. Each street was distinct, the shops on them grouped according to type. Doleful Street had two undertakers, a medium and a carpenter who worked exclusively from repurposed coffin wood. Oozing Street was oddly cheerful with flowerboxes hanging from windowsills. Periwinkle Street was a trash pit with an open sewer running down the center of it. Attenuated Avenue was just fifty feet long and had only one business: two men selling snacks from a basket on a sled calling, "Cat's meat! Boiled cat's meat here!" which caused Aurora to shudder and think of poor little Mira, hoping she hadn't ended up like that.

Eventually, she'd been weaving through the streets and alleys so long that it seemed she'd gotten lost in them again. She must have wandered into an awful part of the Acre, she thought as she took in her surroundings. Some of the alleys she walked through were so filled with garbage that the stench stung her eyes, others had so much fog – real fog, not that hideous murk – that you couldn't see the end of your own nose. The alley she was currently treading through was dark, the only light coming from a long streetlight that flickered repeatedly giving the area a much creepier feel. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and quickened her steps as she walked hoping to reach the end where she saw a much more cheerful light. She passed a manhole cover that had steam rising from it, ducked a pipe leaking brown water and hurried past a dumpster that had rusted out on the bottom and all the trash inside had fallen right through. Other than the flickering light the only sound was her footsteps as they echoed along the uneven pavement. Then her heartbeat picked up when she realized it wasn't her steps echoing – someone was following her.

She quickly turned and saw no one which only frightened her more, though she did her best to conceal it. She didn't know what kind of talented peculiars lived in this wretched loop and frankly she didn't want to find out. When she turned forward again she saw a dark silhouette of a man at the other end of the alley. He didn't move, only waited for her to approach him which she was smart enough not to do. She took a few cautious steps backwards when she heard low whistling, hesitantly looking over her shoulder – because she didn't trust the man in front of her enough to not keep an eye on him – she saw two more men behind her. Their clothes were just as torn and disheveled as everyone she'd seen but it was their eyes that were the most frightening part of their appearance. They were the eyes of a predator – figuratively speaking – the kind that had a glow of victory before the prey was even caught because they knew what they hunted had no escape.

Aurora swallowed nervously as she slowly looked from the man in front of her to the two men behind her wondering for a fleeting moment if she had a chance taking out the lone man. She shuddered when her mind decided to remind her of the last time she'd been in a similar predicament, back before she knew she was peculiar and she'd been attacked by the soldiers in her hometown. The difference now was she knew Millard wouldn't swoop in and save her. He was either under the wights lock and key or he was dead. She swallowed nervously again thinking that if Millard was dead that she might become very familiar with that condition herself soon.

Then a louder voice spoke up in her head, Millard would want her to fight, to try and get away, not stand still and wait for whatever these men wanted to do to her to happen. She took in a deep breath and bolted for the man in front of her. She didn't get far, from the garbage under the dumpster a hand reached out and grabbed her ankle tripping her and sending her face first into the cracking asphalt. The skin of her palms and the right side of her jaw stung from the scratches and she spat out a bit of blood from biting her tongue. The man who'd been hiding under the dumpster crawled toward her and clawed his muddy fingers into her calf trying to keep her from getting away. She kicked him in the face with her free leg and scrambled back up to her feet. One of the two men behind her had caught up to her while his friend limped far behind him. The lone man at the other end of the alley was slowly lumbering toward them, knowing they didn't need to rush, it was four against one and they had the advantage.

The man who had ran forward easily caught her by her elbow and slammed her back against the brick wall, the uneven construction meant she had several corners from the bricks digging into her back which made her cry out softly in pain. The man holding her smiled revealing teeth in various shades of yellow, some missing entirely. He grabbed at her throat and she brought both her hands up trying to pry his fingers off her but she wasn't strong enough. She heard the hobbling man getting closer, the man from the dumpster getting up from the ground, she had to get this guy off her before his friends had the opportunity to help him. She saw his cracked lips still smiling at her, the glow of victory brighter in his eyes, but then it all changed suddenly.

His smile faltered and fell from his face, his eyes grew wide with worry as they looked down to his hand. From the angle she was at she couldn't see what was happening but the man suddenly looked like he was in pain. Then he gave a shout and let go of her, she wobbled a bit as she gasped for air and in her blurry vision she could just make out the man stumbling back cradling his hand. When she recovered she could see the lumbering man and the hobbling man had stopped their advance their eyes as wide and scared as the man who'd been choking her. The man from under the dumpster wasn't as easily dissuaded. He pushed past his friend and came at her and in a desperate move of self-defense Aurora put both her hands on his shoulders trying to push him away. His shirt tore more in the struggle and when her hands touched his skin she saw it slowly turn paler, like the blood was being drained from him. His veins became darker and soon he was gasping in pain like his friend. In shock Aurora let go and all four men ran from the alley as fast as they could.

She collapsed against the uneven brick wall and held her hands out in front of her. Did she do that? Whatever _that_ was? Her peculiarity was healing, she thought as her hands shook and she tried to make sense of what had just happened. She turned to the light on the far side of the alley. Millard was still in danger, and he still needed her help. She didn't have time for this, she thought as she got up and headed for the light.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Finally she was back in the peculiar heart and as she was wandering Upper Smudge she found the sign that read Smoking Street. The closer she got the more the block seemed to wither, the storefronts became abandoned, the pavement blackened with ash like the street itself had been infected by some creeping death. Turning with the road the buildings started to shed their skins, first the paint was singed away and farther along the windows had blackened and burst, next the roofs were caving in and the walls were coming down until finally there was nothing but the charred bones of each structure. Sauna-like warmth spread from all around and she remembered Sharon going on about an underground fire that had been burning for years when he'd been giving them their 'tour'.

Following Smoking Street was difficult because every time the wind kicked up ash blew like a fog and she had to stop and cover her face so she wouldn't breathe it in or get any in her eyes. Only when it ended could she continue walking and it wasn't long until she saw figures in the fog ahead. As she got closer she saw the difference between them and the people from the other streets. These people had wild shifty eyes, were soot stained all over and as she walked by they shied away like beaten dogs. There were low slung huts made from scrap metal so they wouldn't burn, canvas flaps served as doors and they were held together by rocks and fungus. They all had the same glassy stare, many covered their faces with sacks with only slits for eyes as if they were ashamed. One walked up to Aurora with their hands cupped like they expected her to pour water into their palms to drink.

"Anything, anything. A dropper, a vial. Please, I haven't had me a kick in days." They begged her.

"Whatever you want I don't have." Aurora told them honestly and realized what these people suffered from – addiction. Of what she didn't know until Sharon's voice filled her head _"And whatever you do, never, never touch so much as a drop of ambrosia, or on my eyes, you'll never leave this place"_ Ambrosia, whatever that was, must have been what these people were craving and she understood the full meaning of Sharon's warning. It wasn't that it made you _incapable_ of leaving, it made you _want_ to never leave so you could get more, get the next fix. Aurora repressed a shudder and turned ahead again, good timing too, because she'd almost walked off a bridge.

 **What do you guys think of Aurora's new look? Any guesses what happened in the alley?**


	80. Chapter 80

**Thanks to Lexi1245 and hunter grey for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've been working hard on this fic all week and have everything done up to chapter 86, I can't wait to see what you guys think but with my busy schedule I'm afraid I'll have to keep updates to once a week for a while unless something really motivates me to update sooner. But for now enjoy!**

Chapter 80

" _People made such a fuss over her, and it drove Jack mad." {Myron Bentham, pg 198 book 3}_

 _ **Seven Stages of Grief: Stage Five – Depression, final realization of the inevitable**_

MILLARD POV

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the concrete room. Hugh was sitting with his back to the wall of his cell, his knees to his chest. He flinched every time he heard another punch. Enoch was across from him gripping the bars of his cell, his knuckles white as he glared at the two guards. One was holding Millard's arms behind his back while the other threw punch after punch at his face. Claire had one hand over each mouth trying to silence her sobs as tears fell down her cheeks. Millard's usually unseen face was now streaked with red after a particularly hard punch to his nose. The blood had been smeared diagonally as his head whipped to the side with each strike.

None of the peculiar children knew what had started it. They'd just been put in their cells when Caul had come back – presumably from the Circus Loop – and had taken a couple of their guards off to the side. The three had talked for a short time, the look on Caul's face getting angrier and angrier. The only thing they could guess was he was upset about their three friends getting away, but what did three peculiars matter when he'd finally captured the last free ymbryne? After talking with the guards Caul stormed past their cells and pointed to Millard has he passed ordering his men to "Make an example of that one."

At first they'd all shouted and yelled, screaming, "Let Millard go!" and "Leave him alone!" but the wights acted as if they weren't even there.

Millard groaned in pain and the wight finally stopped. Millard's head hung forward in his barely conscious state. The wight that had been hitting him opened the door to his cell and the other guard tossed him inside. He used what little energy he had left to brace his fall, not wanting to smash his sore face into the concrete floor. He heard the metal bars slam shut as they left the hall. He heard the others shouting for him.

"Are you alright?"

"Come on, Mill, get up."

"You can do it."

But he couldn't. His arms wobbled and he fell forward into unconsciousness.

AURORA POV

The road had narrowed and arched over a chasm with a shroud of green mist that was coming from the sulfurous boiling river below. The bridge was narrow, arched in the middle and built from clean marble. It wasn't finished though, there was a twenty foot gap right after the slope so if someone were running across it quick enough, they wouldn't have time to stop before they were pitched over the edge. Looming faintly beyond was a long wall of white stone and beyond that a high tower, so tall the top was lost in the clouds.

"No one crosses their bridge without permission." Came a voice from behind her and she turned to see a woman with paper like skin and yellow eyes that were peeking out from beneath her long oily black hair.

"And the ones who do have permission?" she asked hesitantly and a wide wrinkled smile exposed the woman's brown teeth.

"The only thing that comes back is their drippings." She'd said quietly but still someone overheard her.

"Ohhh." They moaned covering their ears in pain, "What I wouldn't give for a vial of that."

"For just a drop, just a drop!" another shouted. "A drop o' their drippings!"

"Stop! It's torture! Don't even mention it!"

The addicts were too busy with their own suffering that they either ignored or didn't notice when Aurora slipped away and ran back the way she'd come.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

When she'd reached suitable buildings again she dove into the first empty alley she saw and leaned against its brick wall letting herself slide to the ground. Her chest was heaving, she was sweating and she knew she was having a panic attack. She couldn't focus on anything but her rapid heart beating in her chest almost feeling like it was going to explode, she felt like she couldn't catch her breath no matter how many gasps for air she took. Her fingers started to shake and she curled into a ball and cried as the hopelessness overcame her senses. There was no way she would be able to cross that bridge, especially not alone. Why did she leave Emma and Jake? Why hadn't she been able to think clearly enough to see she'd need them? Had they gotten over the bridge or had Sharon betrayed them and they were captured now too?

She nearly screamed in terror when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The man who was crouched beside her seemed to be made up of halves, half his hair was slicked down while the other half was cow licked all over the place, half his face had a scraggly beard and the other half clean shaven. Even his clothes, from his trousers to his rumpled sweater to his ruffled Elizabethan collar were half modern half archaic.

"So sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said politely, "I'm Nim and I'm to take you to Mr. Bentham's house." He told her matter-of-factly as he stood and offered her a hand to help her off the ground, "He's very eager to meet you."

The man's manners threw Aurora off so much she did nothing but sit there in shock with her mouth open like a fish. Her breathing had returned to normal as Nim had been speaking but her thoughts were still so rattled, which was probably why she accepted his hand.

Why shouldn't she go with him? What did she have to lose? She had already fallen into a dark river of depressed suicidal thoughts – yes she was aware, she wasn't blind to it and if she was anything like her father she might have even tried to drown her sorrows in alcohol, but that wouldn't help Millard. Going with this man, whether he meant her harm or not was better than sitting on the sidewalk wallowing in her despair. So she got up and followed him.

MILLARD POV

The world slowly came back into focus for Millard, since he'd passed out hours ago he'd been in and out of consciousness, last time he had the energy he had been able to haul himself off the floor to lean against the wall. The cold concrete felt good against his injured face but it didn't escape his notice that he'd left a few drops of blood on the wall. Most of his wounds had clotted and scabbed but there were a few deeper ones that were still bleeding lightly. He focused on his breathing, each breath reassuring him that he was still here, that he hadn't died yet.

"Hey!" he heard Hugh shout through the bars at a couple of guards at the end of the hall, "Hey!"

Annoyed with him one guard walked over and hit the bars with his fist, "You'll shut up if you know what's good for you."

"Where's Fiona?" Hugh demanded not put off by the threat, "You ransacked the menagerie, I know you have her!"

The wight started to laugh deeply before he answered, "The plant girl?" he chuckled again, "She put up a good fight she did, too good." He looked back at the other guard and laughed again, "Fought her way right off a cliff, easily a few hundred feet – at least."

"Liar!" Hugh shouted but Millard heard his voice crack. "He's lying." He heard Hugh whisper, "Claire? He's lying right?"

Millard was able to tilt his head just enough to see little Claire in her cell with tears running down her face. That seemed to be enough of an answer for Hugh. The bars of his cell shuddered as his fist collided with them, then the wight continued to taunt him until Millard couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Leave 'em alone!" he shouted back, part of his sentence warped due to his still slightly swollen lip. It might not have been the smartest move because now the wight's attention was on him. He slowly entered Millard's view moving from Hugh's cell door to his, the smirk on his face turned into a full grin.

"No need to shout invisible. We'll leave him alone." Then the other guard came over and unlocked the door and Millard swallowed nervously.

AURORA POV

She debated with herself the whole way there on whether following Nim was a good thing. But she was so exhausted that in the end she decided if the man he was taking her to see was a wight and he killed her at least she'd finally get some much needed rest.

"Mr. Bentham will meet with you for tea in the library." Nim said when they'd arrived and he'd opened the door for her. "He likes to meet with his guests properly. As he always says, the day there's no time for manners, the world's lost to us anyway."

It didn't take long to get to the library and again Aurora found her mouth hanging open. It was the most stunning library she'd ever seen, at least three stories high with bookshelves lining from floor to ceiling. An array of staircases, catwalks and rolling ladders were required to reach the books at the very top. Nim ushered her toward a battalion of couches surrounding a flaming hearth whose warmth filled the room. Waiting by the fire was an older man who wore a top hat, gloves and a high white collar that rose from the top of his dark jacket. Beside him was a cane that rested against his chair and on the floor beside that was a very large bear. Aurora stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of it and the man looked up from his book and gave a subtle smirk at her fright. The bear must have been ten feet tall with a long furry nose and big brown eyes but the man didn't seem nervous about it.

"Calm yourself my dear," the man said setting his reading aside, "He won't bite. He's my bodyguard and provided you stay on my good side he's quite friendly. His names PT and I, my dear, am Mr. Myron Bentham." He introduced himself tipping his hat.

"A-Aurora Abbott." She replied trying to remember her manners which was far more difficult with a bear not five feet from you. Nim ushered her to a couch opposite of Mr. Bentham and she never took her eyes off PT as she sat and accepted a cup of tea.

"Is your bear peculiar?"

"Yes, he's a grimbear." Mr. Bentham replied as Nim passed him a teacup as well. "They are the preferred companion of ymbrynes in Russia and Finland, they're strong enough to fight off a hollowgast yet gentle enough to care for a child. Tell me my dear, did your ymbryne keep one?" he asked as he sipped his tea.

"N-No. My boyfriend is allergic." She said and her heart sank at the thought of Millard, she also got an odd knot in her stomach at calling him her boyfriend. After spending so many decades together it seemed like he was much more but her mind failed to name a term that could possibly capture all he meant to her.

"Ah, so sorry to hear that. Grimbears make excellent pets if you dedicate the time to train them properly." He took another sip of tea, "Now, my dear, I must confess I do have an ulterior motive to bringing you here –" Aurora braced herself, for what she wasn't sure. She expected wights to come charging in and rip her off the sofa and toss her in chains but Mr. Bentham's next question threw her completely off guard. "What has happened to my sister?"

"I – I'm sorry?"

"My sister. Please, tell me what's happened to Alma."


	81. Chapter 81

**Huge thanks to Lexi1245 and Vizidoodle for your reviews!**

 **Lexi1245: I felt bad for Hugh too, but while I was writing Millard's POV I realized that it opens up the story so we can get a glimpse of what being locked in Caul's cells was like and part of that would be Hugh finding out about Fiona (I hope in Ransom's next trilogy he brings her back and it turns out she's okay)**

 **Vizidoodle: So glad you liked Nim, I had contemplated taking him and Myron out but after flipping through LoS again I thought it was just too much to cut out and I'm glad I left them in, you'll see them in the next chapter as well, enjoy!**

Chapter 81

" _Maybe lots of people go through life never knowing they're peculiar" {Emma Bloom, pg 257 book 3}_

 _ **Seven Stages of Grief: Stage Six – Testing, seeking realistic solutions**_

"Your sister is –"

"Alma LeFay Peregrine, your headmistress."

"T-Then you're related to Caul too." Aurora said as her heart sped up.

Mr. Bentham looked down into his teacup with a sad look on his face, "Sadly yes. Though his real name is Jack, tragic what happened to him really." He looked back up at Aurora, "Tell me child, do you know the tale of the lost loop?"

"Abaton." Aurora nodded. "The legend goes that back in the old days, thousands of years ago, there was a special loop peculiars went to when they died. They didn't compare it to heaven, they said it was more like a library. It was thought that peculiar souls were a precious thing, in limited supply and it would be a waste to take them with us to the grave. So instead at the end of our lives a peculiar would make a pilgrimage to the library where their soul would be deposited for future use by others. Like the first law of thermodynamics, that matter can neither be created nor destroyed, or souls, in this case." Sometimes Aurora surprised herself with how much she'd picked up from Millard.

"The principle is similar I suppose." Bentham replied, "The ancients believed that only a certain number of peculiar souls were available to humanity and that when a peculiar was born he or she checked one out as you or I might borrow a book from a library. But when your life was over the soul had to be returned. This carried on for thousands of years until one day the library disappeared."

Aurora nodded, "According to legend the Library of Souls was located in the hills of Abaton but it had disappeared along with the library."

"We may never know for certain if Abaton is a real place, that's what makes it a legend." Bentham agreed. "But like rumors of buried treasure the legend has not stopped people from searching for it. It is said that Perplexus Anomalous himself committed years to the hunt for the lost loop of Abaton – which is how he began to discover so many of the loops that appear on his famous maps."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what this has to do with your brother."

"Ah yes, you see my brother too believed the story. He believed he could complete Perplexus' work and it didn't take long for him to convince others as well. I'm sad to say I helped him too but as I came to realize it was a fruitless endeavor Jack –Caul – only became more infatuated with it. When I tried to stop him he smeared me a traitor and turned the others against me and locked me in a cell. It was my fault for letting things go on as long as they did, I made so many excuses for him, but it was only after he imprisoned me that I saw the truth. Alma's vision was sharper and she'd pushed him away at an early age but I thought the bond between brothers ran deep, it wasn't until he'd thrown me in a hole to die that I realized Jack valued power over his own brother."

"But you didn't die." Aurora said noticing how saddened Bentham had become retelling his story.

"No," he paused, "I turned them into hollows."

Aurora almost dropped her teacup, "How?" she asked aghast.

"I tricked them. I never meant to turn them into monsters, I only meant to get rid of them. I told him it would prevent the danger of aging forward but in truth it was a procedure used to collapse loops quickly and permanently in an emergency. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine what would crawl out of that collapsed loop." He gave a sad shake of his head.

"But then how did you end up here?" Aurora asked somewhat reluctantly, feeling like the answer might be adding salt to his wound.

"Five years after encountering my first hollowgast I met my first wight, my brother Jack. He was more obsessed than ever with finding Abaton but he needed my machine and me to operate it."

"Your machine?"

"I'm coming to that my dear." He assured her raising a hand, "You see the lost loop of Abaton isn't just lost, it's _locked_ which is why my brother needed to capture ymbrynes along with my sister – your beloved Miss Peregrine – to complete his goal. Now my machine, my Panloopticon, lies within this very house. Several doors could lead you anywhere in the world, just pick a door, step through and you're there! However, Jack made sure to break mine so his own, which lies inside his fortress, would be the only access point to Abaton. What my brother failed to see though is that by creating a copy of my machine inside his prison he inadvertently created his own weakness."

"They're connected aren't they?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes they are – you're very bright my dear – and correct nonetheless. If my machine was operational then one could pop into a loop here and pop out the other side in Jack's copy."

"Then how do we fix it?" Aurora asked feeling more hopeful than she had since the start of this utter nightmare. This was the way to free her friends, to free Millard!

"Ah, for that I would need your friends. Thankfully, an associate of mine has been leading them here for me."

"Your associate?" she questioned, "Sharon?"

MILLARD POV

"Pick on someone your own size for a change!" Enoch shouted from his cell as the guards tied Millard's hands to the bars of his own. They'd pulled him from his cell, pushed him onto his knees and were now binding his arms, from his wrists to his elbows to the bars in front of him. Being the oldest Millard understood why Enoch suddenly felt so protective of all of them. Jake and Emma had been leading the charge ever since they'd left Carinholm and now Enoch wanted to protect the others as well as they had, even trying to take the punishment Millard was about to get. But no matter what he did, how loud he shouted or how insulting his words became the wights acted like he wasn't even there.

There was a loud snap and Millard's cry of pain echoed down the hall. He felt blood dripping down his back as the wight whipped him again, the leather cutting through his shirt like it was nothing and slicing his skin. The loud snap came again and again the pain growing each time as the lines began to criss-cross leaving a morbid pattern across his back. Millard gripped the bars in front of him and clenched his teeth trying to stop his own screaming but the pain was so sharp and so sudden he finally just gave into it. He felt like a coward but his mind reasoned that the sooner he let the pain overcome his senses the better, at least unconscious he was free of the stinging agony. So when black dots started to form in his vision he didn't fight them off, he let himself succumb to the darkness. . .

 _He was only nine when he found himself alone in the mud on the side of a dirt road. It would be three years he'd wander alone and unseen. Life became one theft after another always stealing food from windowsills and rubbish bins. Sometimes he'd wander into pubs and taverns and pick things off others plates when they weren't looking. He slept in a variety of places, old barns, sheds and basements people had left unlocked. Once he'd slept in an old dog house that smelled like it'd been long abandoned. His only joy was when he'd wander into libraries and read, what people saw as a book left open on a table was actually Millard reading to his heart's content. Whether it was fact or fiction it fascinated him all the same, but it was still the textbooks he enjoyed the most. He felt like he could live any life he wanted when he flipped through pages about famous soldiers and politicians. People who had made a difference, people who history remembered. But after three years this lifestyle began to wear on him and the loneliness set in and with it the depression. What good was life if you were all alone? No one could see you, people who heard you ran away. No one would ever understand him and Millard wondered if this is what ghosts felt like. And if he was already a ghost then what did it matter if he lived or died?_

 _It had been Horace who had drawn Miss Peregrine's attention to Millard. He'd woken from a vision and the Bird had been helping him through the aftermath of his premonition. He'd told her about an invisible boy who needed her help. He described for her in great detail every aspect of his dream and she quickly sent word to Miss Thrush that she'd need someone to watch her wards and reset her loop while she searched for this new peculiar. It took her a few days but finally on a dark, grey, cold and rainy afternoon she found him. Even from the great height she was flying at her sharp falcon eyes were able to pick up the muddy footprints that appeared on the forest floor a few miles from the nearest town._

 _Twelve year old Millard was ready to give up as he plopped into the mud and leaned against a tree. He wore nothing so no one would see him and was shaking from the cold rain that was falling in fat drops on his head soaking him to the bone. Mud coated his fingers and toes as he shifted trying to get comfortable against the rough bark of the tree trunk. His stomach rumbled in protest, he hadn't eaten anything for days. The rainy weather caused everyone to keep their houses sealed up tight to keep the cold out but it also made it impossible for Millard to find anything to eat – even the scraps in the trash bins were wet and soggy and surely would make him worse instead of better. His stomach roared again wanting him to get up and find food but without any he simply had no energy left to do so. So in the mud he remained. Then he heard an odd caw and looked up in the branches of the tree and saw a deep blue falcon – odd for these parts- he wondered, also questioning if now he was hallucinating. The bird flew closer and perched on a lower branch._

" _Bet you're a far way from home too." He said, a small part of his mind telling him he was definitely losing his sanity if he was talking to birds._

Poor dear _, Miss Peregrine thought before she spread her wings and flew from the branch changing from her bird form and landing perfectly on her feet. Millard's eyes widened, his tired mind not able to process what had just happened in front of him, he was definitely hallucinating._

" _Quite a far way from home." She responded fixing her jacket. " I can show you if you'd like." She offered extending her hand._

" _You were just a bird." He mumbled in shock._

" _Yes and you're invisible." She responded and Millard had to admit she did have him there. He looked at her outstretched hand for a moment before reaching out and taking it. She helped him out of the muck and threw her long black jacket around him giving him something to protect him from the cold. "Come now, let's get you back to my loop."_

 **oOo oOo oOo**

" _Oh Alma." Miss Thrush said as her sister entered the house with a very small peculiar who seemed to be drowning in her traveling coat. The ymbryne responded with a polite nod as Miss Thrush went to assemble the other wards._

" _Olive if you could brew a cup of tea please. Hugh could you fetch some dry clothes?" Miss Peregrine instructed the two children nearest to her. Olive ran into the kitchen and Miss Peregrine lead the poor boy in her jacket up the stairs after Hugh. He seemed nervous when she said she'd leave him to change but in her experience it was all part of the shock of the transition._

 _Millard looked at the boy – Hugh – as he shuffled through his dresser drawers. The boy was around his age and didn't seem to think twice about the fact that his guest couldn't be seen. Millard looked around the room as a buzzing met his ears. The source was a bee climbing the wall near the ceiling._

" _Here ya go mate." Hugh said turning back around and dropping some folded clothes beside Millard on the bed. Silently Millard put them on as he stared at Hugh, he couldn't figure out why he kept looking at him like that, like he was_ normal _. "You're not going to be quiet all the time are ya? Not that anything's wrong with that, Emma kept to herself a lot when she first got here, all I'm saying is it'll be hard to get to know ya if you're quiet_ and _invisible." Hugh gave a low whistle, "Never thought I'd meet one, invisibility is a rare gift, you're lucky mate."_

" _No I'm not, it's a curse."_

 _Hugh put his hands in his pockets, "Nah, mate everything we can do is a gift. And don't let the Bird hear you talking otherwise, it ruffles her feathers."_

" _The Bird? Oh, you mean Miss Peregrine."_

" _Trust me mate, she's the best thing to ever happen to ya. You'll see."_

 _By this point the bee that had been buzzing earlier had crawled lower on the wall and both boys had noticed._

" _Here I'll get it." Millard offered readying his arm to swing but Hugh shouted before he could act._

" _Don't!" Millard pulled his arm back wondering what he did wrong._

" _That's Henry. Sorry for not introducing you sooner but Miss P always wants us to lay low on our peculiarities while the newbie settles in." Before Millard could ask what he meant Hugh walked over to the wall and let the bee – Henry – crawl onto his finger._

" _Time to go home Henry. You can come out again after supper." And with that Hugh popped the bee into his mouth and swallowed. Millard was glad he was invisible because he knew it was rude to stare at people with your mouth hanging open but he wasn't sure if that rule still applied after the person in question had just eaten a bee._

Everything we can do is a gift, _Hugh had said. Did that mean everyone here could do something? Was that why none of them did a double take when he passed by? Could it be that everyone here, though they weren't invisible, knew what Millard had been through? Was it possible that for once he could be accepted? He wasn't sure what it was but for the first time in a long time Millard felt a warmth spreading through his chest and he smiled._


	82. Chapter 82

**Lexi1245: Thank you so much for your review! I do want to deeply apologize for everything I'm putting Millard through, but they are prisoners of war and sadly it does make for a better story. You probably won't enjoy this chapter but hopefully you'll love to hate it**

 **Vizidoodle: A bit more Nim and Myron in this chapter for you, enjoy!**

Chapter 82

" _Early in life we recognize certain talents in ourselves and we focus on those to the exclusion of others. It's not that nothing else is possible, but that nothing else was nurtured." {Reynaldo, pg 258 book 3}_

AURORA POV

Before Mr. Bentham could explain anymore Nim rushed back into the room.

"Pardon for the interruption, sir. But Mr. Sharon has returned with the two other guests you requested."

 _Emma and Jacob?_ Aurora stood, eager to see her friends but politely waited until Mr. Bentham had PT pick him up with his massive paws and carry him into the foyer. Then she followed the odd man, still keeping her distance from the grimbear no matter how tame his owner said he was. She hoped the others would forgive her for running out on them the way she did and she hoped they hadn't worried too much for her sake. Then she turned a corner and saw the large boatman, he'd be hard to miss with his tall stature and ominous trench coat but when she saw her friends all sense of politeness and manners went out the window.

"What did you do to them?" she demanded as she saw Jake and Emma. Emma was being held up by one of Bentham's associates while the boatman supported Jake. Both were unconscious and badly wounded. Addison was nowhere in sight and Aurora heard the man looking over Emma mutter something about a double concussion, broken rib and torn shoulder. As bad as Emma was it was still better than Jacob who looked dead.

"Saved their asses is what I did sweetheart." Sharon replied, "Which is more than you did after runnin' off and causin' more trouble. If I hadn't called in a favor your friends wouldn't have left Smoking Street in this good condition."

"Kim." Bentham addressed the assistant holding Emma, "Why not put the lady down in that chair there and fetch Reynaldo and Marion."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Reynaldo and Marion were the healers who worked under Mr. Bentham, while Sharon and Kim settled Emma and Jake into beds so they could heal Aurora was introduced to the odd pair.

"I'm Reynaldo." The young man said holding out his hand. He had brown skin and bright eyes and wore a silk shirt with a wide brimmed hat and he was leading the healing woman as if she were blind. "And this is Mother Dust. I speak for her."

The only visible parts of Mother Dust were her left eye and left hand. The rest was hidden beneath acres of fabric: shawls, scarves, a dress and a bell shaped hoop skirt. She seemed to be missing her right hand.

"Pleasure to meet you both." Aurora said then turned to Reynaldo, "She can help my friends?"

"She can heal anything with a beating heart." He assured her, "We know what we are doing."

Then he led Mother Dust into Jacob's room, for he was the one who sustained the worst injuries. It looked as if he'd used his body to shield Emma from whatever or whoever had beaten them.

"Now she will make the dust." Reynaldo explained, "Stand back and be careful not to breathe it in. It will put you to sleep instantly." Reynaldo strapped a dust mask over his nose and mouth while Aurora covered her face with the long sleeve of the shirt she wore, then the boy untied the shawl that wrapped around what was left of Mother Dust's right arm. The stump beneath was only a few inches long and it came to an end well above what would have been her elbow. With her left hand Mother Dust began to rub the stump, which released a fine white powder that hung in the air. Holding his breath Reynaldo combed the air with one hand and collected the dust. Aurora watched fascinated at how the other healer worked, she was so entranced by Mother Dust's abilities that she forgot any notion of asking if the woman wanted help. Then she remembered what she'd done to those men in the alley and looked down at her palms, she wasn't sure if she could still heal people after what had happened.

After Reynaldo collected all the dust, about an ounce, the same amount that was now missing from Mother Dust's stump, he transferred the dust into his mistress's hand and she leaned over and blew some of it in Jake's face. He inhaled it and jerked suddenly but Mother Dust remained calm, this seemed to be the normal reaction to her gift. Then Jake settled and they moved on to Emma.

MILLARD POV

The next time Millard woke up it wasn't in his cell. He found himself tied to a rather simple wooden chair bound at his wrists and ankles. His back felt like it was on fire and being pressed against the chair didn't help. On top of that every time he turned to try and figure out where he was he felt his shirt – now stuck to his fresh wounds from the dried blood – tug and pull at the raw skin making him hiss in pain. Then the only door to the room opened and two wights walked in, it wasn't the ones who had whipped him – thank the Birds – and they moved to stand on either side of the doorframe as two more people walked in.

The first one Millard had never seen before he had dull brown hair that was neatly combed to one side atop his head, he had a simple mustache above his lip and wore a matching grey vest and trousers with a white collared shirt and dark necktie. He was the kind of bloke you'd expect to see walking down a street in London, perhaps on his way to work or about to board a train, only his white colorless eyes stood out and reminded Millard this man must be dangerous. Following behind him was Caul and immediately Millard felt his heart rate jump as his breathing became panicked.

"Hello again Millard." Caul said casually as if they were old friends. "It's nice to see you again – or rather nice to finally see you." He chuckled at his own humorless joke. With the dried blood on his face and now the blood on his back Millard was more visible than he'd ever been.

"I understand you've given my guards some trouble." He said folding his hands behind his back as if he was scolding a child for stealing a cookie.

"They were picking on Hugh. And they started it yesterday anyway." Millard replied referencing the unprovoked beating he had suffered. Caul only chuckled again.

"Oh, don't be bitter toward them Millard, they were only following orders. You see, I have a natural born curiosity – none too different from you in fact –" his sentence was cut off when Millard spat in his face.

"I am nothing like you." He said with venom in his tone but Caul only chuckled again and wiped the spit off his face with his finger. He looked at it for a moment and Millard felt dread settle into the pit of his stomach. The look on Caul's face was the kind a scientist would have when examining his lab mice and Millard didn't like it one bit.

"Fascinating, peculiars of the invisible persuasion have always been a subject I find most riveting." He flicked the spit away and returned his hands behind his back as he looked closer at Millard. "How deep does your gift go I wonder. If I had my men cut off your arm would I see your bones? We can see your blood that much is clear. I remember that other boy, Radi, when he was half invisible you could lie under him and see his lunch digesting, his invisibility resided only in his skin." Caul slammed his hands against the armrests of the chair and he leaned closer to Millard who pushed back against his seat regardless of the pain in his back, his only desire was to get away from the deranged man in front of him. "I would love to take a knife and cut you open layer by layer just to see how long it takes to find something visible inside you."

Millard tried to keep from shaking in fear but he couldn't, this man in front of him took scientific study and turned it into some kind of Frankenstein experiment. He felt nothing for the people he tortured all to soothe his own curious mind. He'd step on whoever he had to, kill whoever got in his way all for the sake of power.

"You're the devil." Millard whispered in horror, his eyes wide with terror, and Caul laughed again much louder than last time.

"No Millard, very soon, I'm going to be a god."

AURORA POV

After both Emma and Jake had been given their dose of dust Bentham asked to speak with Sharon in private and Aurora found herself in a deep discussion with Mother Dust via Reynaldo. He said that Mother Dust's dust was her and of inherently limited quantity. She wore herself away a little every time she healed someone.

"I hope this doesn't seem like a rude question," Aurora began, "but why do you do it if it hurts you?"

Mother Dust turned so that her good eye could see Aurora and spoke. It sounded like a mushy garble of someone who had no tongue but Reynaldo was able to translate it.

"I do it because this is how I was chosen to serve, same as you child." Aurora could sympathize with that, she knew she used her own energy when she healed and if Millard, her friends or anyone was hurt badly enough she wouldn't hesitate, her natural instinct was to help so that's what she did. She thought back to when Hugh was hurt in Blackpool Tower, or when Claire fell ill, she hadn't been thinking of what healing them could do to her, the consequences her own body would face, her focus was that her friends were hurt and she had to help them. If her gift was like Mother Dust's and it rubbed a bit of her away each time she used it she still would give it all for the people she cared about.

She looked down at her hands again before asking, "Has your dust ever done anything besides heal?"

"No." Reynaldo answered again and Mother Dust leaned forward and placed her good hand on Aurora's knee in comfort. She mumbled something and Reynaldo said, "But you were meant for much greater things child."

MILLARD POV

"I don't believe you've met Mr. Barker" Caul said gesturing to the man who had entered with him. "He's a member of my innermost circle, one of the first who joined my cause. He possesses a rather unique gift."

As Caul spoke Mr. Barker approached Millard from behind and rested his hands on the back of his chair. Millard tried to squirm away from his reach when the wight placed his hands on either side of Millard's head. "He can dig into your mind and pull out your worst fears. . . and your darkest memories." Then everything went black.

 _He was nine again sitting in his bedroom, he could hear the door open as his father came home from work, his mother's heels clicking on the hardwood floor as she went to greet him. He could hear their muttering voices as she told her husband how their son had refused to leave his room all day and Millard turned his gaze to the chair he'd used to barricade the door shut, then he turned to his hands -each one was missing several fingers. He clenched his hands over and over, he still felt each finger, it was still there he just couldn't see it. He felt the hot tears start to pour down his face, what was happening to him?_

 _Then there was a harsh knock on the door as his father shouted for Millard to come out for supper. It wasn't a mean or cruel shout, just stern and demanding as most fathers were when their child misbehaved. Millard grabbed a pair of wool gloves and quickly tried to think up an excuse as to why he would be wearing them at the dinner table._

Then the scene changed,

" _Get back! Or so help me –" his father never finished the threat but with his fist raised Millard was pretty sure he knew the end of that sentence. So he backed away from his parents with his hands raised like he was surrendering to an enemy, though now they were entirely invisible along with his legs, part of his neck and one ear. His father was standing in front of his mother who was cowering behind him like they were facing some sort of beast._

" _Please!" Millard begged falling to his knees, "I'm your son, please just listen, it's still me!" But his father only seemed to become more enraged that Millard had the gall to call himself the man's son and his mother started to cry. Millard's gaze met hers, "Mother." He tried for her sympathy his own tears now falling down his face, "Mama, please. . . please."_

" _What did I give birth to?" she asked through her tears and Millard's heart shattered._

 _ **oOo oOo oOo**_

 _He cried himself to sleep that night not knowing what would happen now. He'd tried so hard to hide it but it had spread too much and one little slip up was all it took. Like a crack in a dam it only got worse until everything came spilling out._

 _He didn't sleep well that night either, he kept tossing and turning and he couldn't shake the cold feeling that had settled into his bones. When he woke up he realized why his sleep had been so disturbed. He was pulled from his rest when he fell into a mud puddle on the side of a dirt road far from any town. The cold sloppy water soaked through his clothes chilling him to the core. As he leaned up on his elbows he realized the harsh reality of his situation. Already far down the road was his father's automobile, jostling on the uneven road. Millard tried to get up and run toward the car but he fell immediately and landed face first into the mud again. His body shook with sobs as he gave up and curled into a ball on the side of the road as it sunk in that he'd been abandoned at nine for something he had no control over._

AURORA POV

Aurora had been sitting in a rocking chair by Emma's bed for hours now. Sharon was still speaking with Bentham and Nim had brought her a sandwich at noon for lunch. Reynaldo's words to Bentham were still echoing in her head as she looked at Emma's sleeping figure. _It will be twenty four hours at least, forty eight at most, before either of them is well enough to discuss anything with you sir._ Aurora's heart sank, it could be another two days before Emma and Jake woke up. She tried not to be negative about it, given their injuries it was a miracle that they'd be fine in such a short amount of time. Still, Aurora couldn't help but think of Millard and the others and she knew deep in her core her mind was already made up. It was stupid and it was desperate but she knew if she didn't at least try then it would eat away at her. She'd seen what this loop had turned people into and she refused to succumb to that. She looked back at Emma and took her hand.

"I'm sorry." Then she got up and looked out the window, there was a ledge just outside it with several handholds in the exterior wall from decorative knobs and gargoyle heads in the masonry so the climb down would be safer than a jungle gym. She was two stories above the street in the 'good' section of Devil's Acre, when she reached the ground she'd be able to locate Smoking Street easily. She turned and looked at Emma again hoping it wouldn't be the last time she saw her then she hopped out the window.

MILLARD POV

 _He was running through the loop entrance, he felt the air shift as he was brought to the present and his lungs burned as he took off for their bombed house. Bronwyn had found the letter Victor had left saying he was leaving and he planned to bring Aurora with him. He had to find her, he had to fix everything before he lost her for good. He easily found their destroyed home and ran across the dull grey yard heading for the large hole in the sunroom window._

 _He tripped on one of the bricks that littered the ground and landed in a pile of debris. When he pushed himself up and looked over the pile he felt his world come crashing down around him. Victor was there with Aurora in his arms and the two were engaged in a passionate snog. When they realized he was there they didn't jump apart, Victor only turned to him with victory in his eyes as Aurora rested her head on his shoulder._

" _Told you I could offer her more." Victor mocked him. "She's leaving you with the wights and coming with me." he said wrapping his arm around her waist._

" _What woman would ever want you?" Aurora asked her tone disgusted, "Your own parents didn't even want you."_

 _Then a shadow fell over Millard, it was tall and thin and he could see the wriggling of tongues and knew the hollow that had attacked Victor had arrived. Only now it wasn't Victor it killed, one of its tongues grabbed Millard around the middle and threw him into the air. As he felt the sharp pain of teeth cutting into his flesh he also heard Aurora laughing._

 **Again I apologize for what I put Millard through in this chapter, I can't say things will get better in the next one but I can promise that it will keep you on the edge of your seats!**

 **Thanks again to everyone who's still reading this and if you have the time please leave a review!**


	83. Chapter 83

**Thank you so much to Lexi1245, Vizidoodle and Staypeculiar for your reviews! I've been really excited to post this chapter so please let me know what you think of it!**

Chapter 83

" _A failed experiment is nothing to be sorry for. It's how scientific progress is made." {Myron Bentham, pg 260 book 3}_

 _ **Seven Stages of Grief: Stage Seven – Acceptance, finally finding the way forward (although Aurora's way forward isn't exactly as promising as she hoped it would be)**_

MILLARD POV

Millard was still panting heavily trying to shake the nightmares out of his head when he heard static from one of the guard's radios. There was a short response before he was cut loose from the chair and dragged from the room. He didn't bother trying to take in his surroundings, even if he did have the energy to get loose he'd never find his way through the maze of tunnels. They passed one room with the door slightly cracked open and he heard struggling inside, when he turned his head he saw Melina trying to fight off several guards as they strapped her to a metal table. Behind the chaos was a wight wearing a white lab coat and a breathing mask with a syringe in his rubber gloved hands. Millard realized what was happening at once and feared he was being taken to a similar room to have his soul sucked out of him and in his terror he found the strength to fight back. He thrashed against the firm grip of the guards as they dragged him into another room and pushed him down onto his knees not letting go of his arms. He was relieved to see it lacked the medical equipment he'd seen in Melina's room. However, his relief was short lived as he looked across the room and saw Caul with an evil grin on his face. Behind him, held by a single wight was Aurora. She had a red and black flannel tied by the sleeves around her waist. Over the clothing she'd gotten from the gypsies was a brown button up and she'd let her hair down to help cover her face. He almost smiled at seeing his cap on her head but it wasn't enough to fight off the dread that had settled in his stomach at seeing her now at Caul's mercy as well.

AURORA POV

Aurora had never seen so much of Millard before; he had a cut on one side of his forehead, the blood had dripped down around his left eye and on his right cheek he had another wound that had bled profusely and it looked like he'd gotten a bloody nose, his mouth had been wiped clean- probably by his sleeve judging from the blood she saw on the fabric – but the rest of the blood had dripped down to his jaw. It had all dried, thankfully, but it gave his face a morbid outline that made Aurora's heart ache at the pain they must have put him through. The back of his shirt was sliced to ribbons and the once white stripes were now dyed red.

When he looked at her he started silently crying, the only way she knew this was because his tears were wiping the blood away as they fell down his face.

"Impersonating your beloved ymbryne proved to be much more useful than I originally thought it would be." Caul began to lecture them, "Seeing you two, how much you risked for each other, how you always made sure you were side by side, I knew it wouldn't take long before Aurora came to our front door." He walked over to her and started running his fingers through her hair making Aurora cringe and Millard tried to break free of his guards again. "Poor Millard suffered the brunt of my anger when I realized my men had lost two of the peculiars I most needed, but just like Aurora, it's only a matter of time before Jacob comes to try and rescue his friends."

Aurora knew why he wanted Jake, with his ability to control hollows Caul must have known his brother would be looking for him as well, and the last thing he wanted was Bentham's Panloopticon machine functional again. But that still didn't explain why he was so upset at losing her.

"Why did you need me?" she asked in a quiet and fearful voice as Caul stopped playing with her hair to run a finger under her chin, letting the pad of his finger caress her jawline.

"You, beautiful, have a very unique talent, one that I have a greater use for than healing a few children's bumps and bruises."

As if on cue a large metal door she hadn't noticed opened and three wights entered with machine guns; but the weapons weren't for the two peculiars in the room. There was the sound of heavy footsteps and a harsh breathing that almost sounded like snarling. Aurora turned to Millard and saw him looking back at her both of them fearful of the same thing – the hollow that had just entered the room. Caul took her chin in a firmer grip making her look at him in his white colorless eyes.

"I am on the brink of something very few ever dreamed of accomplishing, even Perplexus Anomalous himself could never have imagined it. That being said, I find myself no longer needing hollowgast. I would much rather have my old colleagues back." Aurora knew what he was going to ask next before he said it and judging by Millard's struggling in the corner of her eye he had guessed it too, "Aurora, won't you heal my hollows?"

"No!" Millard shouted and one of the guards punched him in the face. The other grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back drawing a knife to his throat.

"Stop!" Aurora shrieked in terror but was held back by her own guard. "Stop hurting him! I'll do anything!" she cried out wanting nothing more than to run to Millard and embrace him. Caul chuckled with his hands behind his back and turned to her.

"Anything is a dangerous thing to promise." He said slowly looking her up and down before clicking his tongue, "Shame I don't have the time."

"I'll do it." She said softer as tears fell down her face.

"Smart girl." Caul said smiling.

"Conditionally." She added and his smile fell.

"You're in no position to be making demands."

"I disagree." She said taking a deep breath and trying to be brave. "I think I'm in the perfect position to make demands." Her gaze flickered to Millard, "Swear that you'll stop hurting him and I'll do whatever you want."

"Aurora, don't I'm not worth it!" Millard shouted and struggled causing the knife to cut into his skin making a new red line appear. Caul only laughed at the lovers and their pain.

"The peculiar world as you know it is lying in the balance and all you ask for is the life of one?" Caul chuckled looking back at Aurora whose eyes were on Millard, tears now falling in rivers down her face. She didn't need to be mocked on the logic of it, of course she only asked for one, Millard was the only one that mattered, he'd pulled her from her life of abuse at the hands of her father, he'd shown her a whole new world she never knew was there, but more than all that he showed her a love deeper than anything she ever dreamed she'd feel.

"This is juvenile," Caul continued, "it's weak sentimentality, willing to give up so much for one person out of _love_ , it's pathetic." He spat in disgust.

"But it gets you what you want." Aurora pointed out her voice shaking from the sobs she was trying to hold back. Caul stared at her for a very long time, it was unsettling but she could see in his face he was considering it.

"I won't touch Millard, so long as you hold up your end of the deal."

The room was silent as the wight holding her let go of her arms and she stepped closer to the hollowgast. With every step she took Millard's pleading grew.

"Aurora, don't! It's too much!" he shouted and she knew it might be, she didn't know if she had enough energy to turn a hollow back into a wight, never mind doing it more than once. _This is how I was chosen to serve_ , Mother Dust had said, and if serving Caul kept Millard safe she'd choose this fate a hundred times over.

She blindly reached forward, not being able to see the hollow, and flinched when her fingertips met rough skin, it reminded her of dried leather and she did her best not to start shaking at the fact that she was touching a hollowgast. She felt and smelt it's awful breath blow her hair away from her face as she began to focus on giving it her strength.

MILLARD POV

His neck stung from where the blade had cut into him but that didn't stop him from struggling. If the situation hadn't been so dire he would have been thoroughly amazed. He could see the shadow the hollow cast thrown against the wall, slowly it began to shrink, it's long limbs reducing in size as it took on a more human form again. The space in front of Aurora began to change as the invisible beast slowly became seen. It started like wisps of smoke then started taking shape. The long stump of a limb in Aurora's hand was shifting back into an actual arm and soon she was holding hands with the transitioning wight.

However, as the wight became more solid Aurora began to sway where she stood. Her eyes began to droop and Millard saw small drops of blood begin to fall from her nose and stain her ivory skin, falling across her lips and dripping off her chin. He'd never seen her become so weak when she used her peculiarity and it frightened him beyond anything he'd ever felt.

"Caul!" he tried pleading again, "It's too much! Please! It'll kill her!" But Caul only watched in awe at the sight before him.

"Stop it!" Millard cried again, his throat feeling raw from his shouting. Then Aurora swayed again before tipping over completely and falling to the floor. "No! Aurora!" Millard cried, tears pouring down his face. Aurora's body hit the floor hard and he flinched upon hearing something crack. She was paler than he'd ever seen her, her closed eyes were sunken in and surrounded by deep circles, her breathing was shallow and she didn't move an inch, she looked. . . dead.


	84. Chapter 84

**Huge thanks to Lexi1245, Staypeculiar, and EmmaBloom2006 for your reviews! I'm sorry this chapter is short but the next one will be longer and, fair warning, it's kind of. . . rough. You might want to start mentally preparing yourselves now. I apologize in advance but for now please enjoy chapter 84!**

Chapter 84

" _This was it. This was the place we'd hoped to find." {Jacob Portman, pg 305 book 3}_

JAKE POV

He and Emma arrived at a small forest via Bentham's Panloopticon, they followed the dirt path before them until it became a floor, then turned into a room framed and hidden by several crossed firs. Together they ran their hands up and down the walls searching for a door until they caught a small handle. Pressing their ears to the door they listened for footsteps or voices, not wanting to run straight into the wights. Carefully, he slid the door open a crack and peeked out, there was a curving concrete hall as clean as a hospital with several other doors just like the one his head was sticking out of. _This was it_ , he thought, the wight's tower, they'd made it to the lions den.

AURORA POV

Have you ever woken up and immediately known you must have slept in an odd position because everything aches? That's how Aurora felt when she finally regained consciousness. She tried to stretch her muscles and sit up but was pushed back down by a firm yet gentle hand.

"Now, now dear, not so fast."

Aurora turned her head to the sweet voice and saw a nurse standing above her. It would have been a reassuring sight if the woman's eyes weren't pure white behind her glasses. Aurora instantly began to feel nervous and heard her heart beat increase on a monitor nearby.

"Where am I?" she asked feeling the plastic tube under her nose shift as she spoke.

"You're in our infirmary, dear. Now please do lie back down you're still recovering from a dreadful state. But nothing an IV, some vitamins and a nice rest won't fix. Try not to overexert yourself, Mr. Caul needs you to heal another hollow for him. You mustn't forget your promise."

Aurora let her head flop back onto the pillow as the woman reminded her of the deal she'd made with Caul. Her tone might have been sweet but just like too much sugar it made Aurora feel like gaging. She let her head loll to the side as she closed her eyes and wished for the peace of her dreamless sleep to return to her.

JAKE POV

They made their way down the hall of the tower as quickly and as quietly as they could. By the time they made it to the courtyard Sharon's distraction had already begun, he'd been able to rally the ambro addicts into causing such a disturbance that it distracted all the wights, causing them to abandon their posts and move to defend their wall.

Seizing their opportunity he grabbed Emma's hand and darted across the courtyard and into a building with a heavy metal door. It looked promising and most likely held something important. When they opened the door and slid inside they found themselves in a white tiled lab that smelled strongly of chemicals. There was a cabinet full of terrifying surgical tools, twenty or so beds were chained to the walls and peculiars – adults and children alike –were strapped to the beds, all of them unconscious. Needles and tubes snaked from the soles of their feet to bags that were filling slowly with black liquid.

"They're being drained." Emma said in horror, "Their souls drawn out."

He prayed that none of them were their friends and as he and Emma moved down the line of beds he recognized Melina and Joel-Peter. He stepped to the end of Melina's bed and pulled the needle from her foot, a tiny drop of black liquid leaked from the wound and a moment later her face seemed to relax. Emma did the same for the brothers before they moved on to continue their search for their friends.

"Look." Emma said pointing to the floor. Camouflaged by the tile was a hatch, together they took the handle and lifted it from the floor, below was a set of metal stairs that spiraled into the darkness below.

When their eyes adjusted they could see the barely lit dungeon underground, the walls lined with rough rock making the whole thing look even more medieval and cruel. They were at the end of a long subterranean hallway lined with cells and he couldn't help but feel a soaring in his chest – hope.

He saw only one guard with his back to them and before Emma could stop him and before his sudden bravery could abandon him he walked toward the wight.

HUGH POV

"Didn't you hear the alarm?" came a shout down the hall and Hugh turned his head to see their guard flinch. At first Hugh assumed it was one of the guards superiors but something in his gut told him that couldn't be right

"Why aren't you outside defending the walls?" when the man spoke again a light bulb went off in Hugh's mind, that sounded like Jacob! By the time the wight realized that the person speaking wasn't someone he should take orders from Jake had already gotten close enough to him to collide and reach for his rifle. The gun went off but the bullet hit the ceiling as the pair went rolling across the floor. By now the others had realized that their rescue party had arrived and were clinging to the bars of their cells trying to squeeze their faces through to get a better look. Just as the wight was getting the upper hand on Jacob the pair tumbled in front of Bronwyn's cell. She reached out and grabbed the guard by the head and with a quick twist and a sickening crunch the wight went limp and Bronwyn dropped him onto the floor.

"Jacob! Emma!" the little girl cried with glee as Emma rushed over to her.

"Bronwyn! Bronwyn! Is it really you?!"

"Is it really _you_?"

Then Olive reached out from her cell next to Wyn's, "Emma!" she cried as her friend took her gloved hand, "We've been praying and hoping and oh, I was so worried the wights had gotten you!"

"Oh thank the birds! You can't imagine how worried we've been." Emma said.

"Not half as worried as we've been!"

"I told them you'd come for us!" Hugh shouted, "I told them and told them, but Enoch kept saying I was a loony for thinking so. . . "

"Never mind, they're here now!" the older peculiar said from his cell.

"How in Perplexus's name did you find us?" Horace asked.

"We'll tell you the whole story but first we need to find the ymbrynes and get you all out of here." Jacob said.

"They're down the hall. Through the big door." Hugh pointed, "That's where they took Miss Wren when we got here."

"Here." Jake took the ring of keys from the dead wight's belt and handed them to Enoch, "Free yourselves and meet us there."

"Did you see Aurora?" Emma asked.

"We thought she was with you." Olive said now concerned.

"We haven't seen Mill either." Hugh added, "They took 'em a day or so ago, haven't seen hide or hair of him since."


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

" _But mourning her was a luxury we didn't have right then." {Jacob Portman, pg 307 book 3}_

AURORA POV

There was a loud bang and suddenly the nurse was shouting, "What is the meaning of this?"

Then there was a smell like something burning and a singeing sound before another thud and the sound of a struggle.

"Aurora, Aurora." She heard a small voice call as her arm was shaken repeatedly. She blinked slowly as everything came back into focus, a large circular light above her being the first thing she saw so she turned her head from it and to her right she saw big blue eyes surrounded by messy blonde curls.

"Claire-bear." She said with a small smile as she sat up and looked around. All the others were there, the twins, Bronwyn, Olive, Hugh, Enoch, Horace everyone except Millard and Fiona. The nurse was now a stone statue on the floor courtesy of the twins and there was a scorch mark on the wall from where Olive must have thrown a fire ball.

"Aurora, we were so worried." Olive said as she sat at the foot of her bed, "When we found out you weren't with Emma and Jake. . ."

"Emma and Jacob? They're here?" she asked her mind still groggy.

Olive nodded, "They got us out, now they're after the ymbrynes. We promised to meet them as soon as we found you."

"Millard, is he with them too?"

Olive's eyes turned sad and from behind her Hugh stepped forward, "We were hoping they'd locked you up together but now we can go look for him now that we've got you. I'm sure he'll be glad to know you're okay."

"Ymbrynes first, then Millard." Enoch said from her left.

"Enoch –" Hugh protested.

"No, we've wasted enough time, if we can get the ymbrynes out then they can help us fight off the wights long enough to save every other peculiar here, including Millard."

"But –"

"He's right." Aurora spoke up, though the idea of leaving Millard alone for a second longer than necessary pained her, "It's the most logical plan. Millard would agree."

Enoch shot her a thankful look before turning to the others, "Olive you stay here with Aurora, the twins and Claire. I'll take the others and meet up with Jake and Emma and find Miss Peregrine and her sisters."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

They couldn't have been gone more than five maybe ten minutes and Aurora was already pacing nervously. Olive had helped her out of bed and the first thing she'd grabbed off the bedside table was Millard's cap that she'd been wearing. She kept it clenched between her hands as she paced, dying to know where Millard was and what was happening to him. She knew Caul had promised to leave him be but there was a rock like feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her something was wrong.

"I have to go look for him." she finally said and headed for the door.

"Enoch said to stay here and after what Caul put you through you need as much rest as you can get Aurora." Olive said grabbing her elbow and pulling her back.

"Would you be able to wait like this if it were Enoch?" Aurora asked and Olive's face turned as red as her hair.

"He's going to be so mad when he finds out I let you go." She sighed surrendering to her friend's wishes.

"Come on Liv, we both know you're the only one Enoch can't stay mad at."

That made her friend smile, "Go." She said letting go of Aurora's arm. Immediately the healer ran for the door and pushed it open pausing to look back at her friend one more time before she took off down the hall.

It didn't take Aurora long to realize she had no idea where she was going, every hall looked exactly the same and she was very lucky she hadn't run into any wights yet. Just as she was beginning to lose hope and think Enoch may have been right she heard a small, _meow._

She turned to the small cry and smiled when she saw a white kitten sitting by one of the hallways she'd run past. She remembered Addison mentioning how the wights had taken Mira and shoved her in a sack when they raided Miss Wren's loop. Somehow, the little kit must have escaped wherever they'd put her. Mira's tail rested over her paws as Aurora got closer and knelt by her, she patted her small head and scratched behind her ears eliciting a purr from the kitten.

"I'm so glad you're okay Mira."

The kitten swatted at her hand with her paw before standing and heading down the hall. Aurora knew she'd follow the kitten to Millard just as she had that night back in France and she felt hope rise in her chest again. She tried to suppress it, knowing that over the past few days every time she started to hope it only got crushed under the dark reality they were facing. So she tried not to hope, she tried to make herself prepare for the worst, but she couldn't. Hope didn't work that way, it kept fighting until it won.

HUGH POV

They'd found Emma. She was with the ymbrynes in a long rectangular room cluttered with utilitarian furniture and lit from above by greenish fluorescent lights. The room seemed to be impersonating an office but it didn't fool them. Living in a World War II loop they all knew a bomb shelter when they saw one. The walls were spongy with foam soundproofing and the door was thick enough to withstand a nuclear blast.

After Emma relayed Caul's speech over the intercom to them and finished her tale of how she and Jake had freed the ymbryne's she was nearly in tears. Jacob had fallen down a bottomless pit – apparently the home of the hollows and Caul had implied that he had several, much more than Jacob could command. They left Bronwyn and Horace with her while he and Enoch went to get the others they'd left in Aurora's infirmary.

When they arrived and Enoch learned that Olive had let Aurora go off on her own he was clearly upset with her but given the circumstances he shook it off and told her where she could find Emma and Miss Peregrine so she took the younger ones and headed that way. Enoch turned to Hugh and they decided to go hunt down Aurora before she could find any more trouble. As they made their way down the halls they suddenly heard a blood curling scream and they followed the sound knowing it would take them right to her.

When they barged into the room where the scream had come from Hugh immediately stopped dead in his tracks. In the center was a table with restraints but it had been knocked on its side during some kind of struggle. There were metal tables that once held medical equipment that were now sprawled across the floor along with broken glass from a nearby cabinet. Beyond that mess curled up on the floor was Aurora. She was sobbing uncontrollably and didn't even notice they were there until they were only five feet from her. Little Mira was curled up on her side her eyes sad as she rested her head on her paws. But they weren't the ones Hugh couldn't take his eyes off of. In Aurora's lap was Millard, his head against her chest as she held him close and Hugh was horrified at his appearance, mainly because for the first time he actually had one. His skin was light and still covered in blood and for the first time Hugh could also see the bruises. His hair – a darker chestnut brown – was disheveled and his eyes, they were the worst. They were blue like the ocean and they stared off at nothing, there was no recognition in his features at all, only the occasional blink even let them know he was still alive - somewhat. Hugh saw on his heel three thin lines that had scabbed over and he knew they'd been too late, the wights had taken his second soul. . . his best friend was gone.

 **Again thanks so much to all my reviewers!**

 **Lexi1245: I apologize now for any heart scarring this chapter may have caused.**

 **Kjh991002: So glad to see your back! So sorry that this isn't the reunion chapter you were hoping for.**

 **EmmaBloom2006: I'm not too sure if this will still be your favorite fanfic ever after this but I thank you for the great compliment. Thanks for your feedback on the other characters POV too, glad people like it.**

 **Staypeculiar: when you said you couldn't wait for chapter 85 my reaction was 'yes you can wait for chapter 85, you don't want chapter 85 you really really don't want chapter 85. If I were a reader even I wouldn't want chapter 85!'**

 **AN: I'm so so so so so sorry to all of you for what's happened but I became a slave to the writing and my characters and had no choice but to write this. So with that being said please leave a review below telling me how awful this chapter was (I even hated myself while writing it which explains why its short) Until next time!**


	86. Chapter 86

**Huge thank you's to those who reviewed! Lexi1245, EmmaBloom2006, Staypeculiar, Sammie W, Guest, and BionicFemme.**

 **Lexi1245: Thank you so much, I'll apologize now for more emotions in this chapter.**

 **Staypeculiar: hopefully this Saturday's update won't leave you in tears. As for Millard's condition I can make no promises, as I said I'm a slave to my characters right now so I'm forced to write even the bad aspects, So you'll have to wait and see.**

Chapter 86

" _She's had a bit of her soul removed, tends to numb the brain." {Jack/Caul, pg 314 book 3}_

AURORA POV

Aurora was hugging Millard to her chest as the tears ran down her face in rivers.

"Come back." She whispered her voice betraying how utterly broken she was, "Please come back, you promised." She sniffled, "You promised you'd always come back to me."

Then the door burst open and Hugh and Enoch rushed in, they both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Millard. He was fully visible now and as much as Aurora had always wished she could see him now she wished she never had – not if this was the price. She ran her fingers through his short hair the color a lovely chocolate brown, except where there was dried blood in it, and she rested her cheek atop his head. She didn't want to look at him, not when his ivory skin was marred with bright red cuts and scrapes and several purple bruises. His eyes were more beautiful than she'd ever imagined a bright blue like the sky on a clear day but they were empty. He showed no signs of noticing anything that was happening around him, his eyes blinking every now and then but not focused, just staring off into space. Hugh and Enoch began to argue but to Aurora their voices sounded miles away, that was until Enoch shouted as he grabbed a sharp operating tool from the shelf.

"Well someone has to take care of this damn problem!" he yelled and made to approach Aurora and Millard. Aurora shielded him with her own body wrapping herself even tighter around Mill.

"NO!" she shrieked as Hugh blocked Enoch's attack.

"Is that what you'd want if it were you?" he asked.

"Yes." Enoch spat in his face then took a few calming breaths before he turned to Aurora as she unwound herself and looked over her shoulder at him, "Come on Aurora, we all know Millard wouldn't want to live like this. The humane thing to do is end him and let what's left of his soul move on to whatever's next."

More tears moved silently down her face as she looked back to Millard, part of her knowing Enoch was right and in his own odd way he was only trying to help. But there was a knot in her gut at the idea of giving up on him, she knew he'd never do that if it were her.

"We can't." she replied quietly.

"Aurora –" Enoch tried to reason with her.

"We can't." she repeated this time more sternly, "Not until we've at least _tried_."

She saw the fight leave Enoch's eyes as he dropped the scalpel in his hand. She sniffled again as she turned to Millard remembering the last time she saw him and she wondered how he ended up like this.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

MILLARD POV – flashback:

 _Aurora looked dead and the newly formed wight standing above her looked very much alive and well. Caul shook hands with his colleague and the three wights led him away to change and get something to eat. Then Caul turned his attention back to Millard who was still being restrained by two guards._

" _Don't worry Millard, we have an excellent team of doctors, your dear Aurora will receive the best medical care I assure you. Then when she's better I'll give her another hollow to heal and she'll do it without hesitation because she'll think she's keeping you safe."_

 _Millard's head tilted up to look at the man questioning his choice of words, "You swore you wouldn't hurt me." He said angrily, not concerned for himself but outraged that he'd lied to Aurora, "You made a deal, you gave her your word!"_

" _Indeed I did. I swore I wouldn't hurt you, I said nothing about those in my employ." Millard was silent as Caul's true intentions sank in, nothing would change he'd still be tortured out of his mind. Caul laughed at Millard's silence as the guards hold loosened, everyone clearly seeing from his sagging shoulders that Millard had lost all will to fight back. "You're smart Millard, what did you honestly think was going to happen? That you and your friends – mere children – stood a chance against us? That some way some how you'd find a way out and be reunited with Aurora like some kind of fairytale? That together you'd prove that true love can really conquer all!?" he mocked loudly too absorbed in his monologue to notice Millard shaking in anger._

" _You son of a BITCH!" Millard shouted as he pushed himself off the ground and lunged at Caul but the guards held him back before he could do any harm. He tried to break free, he wanted to attack Caul, to make him hurt, all he saw was red. He hadn't been this angry since he saw Aurora's father about to belt her and if he wasn't being held back he'd attack Caul like he'd attacked Richard Abbott. As if to mock him Caul laughed again and patted Millard's cheek like he was amused by his display._

" _Don't dig yourself a deeper hole Millard." He said before turning to the guards, "Take him to Chamber Seventeen." Both men nodded and Caul looked at Millard once more, "My advice Millard, on your way there kiss your second soul goodbye."_

 _ **oOo oOo oOo**_

 _Millard fought with everything he had the entire way there, down the hallway while he was dragged, into the laboratory and onto the metal table. The thing that fueled him was how Aurora had looked lying on the floor as he'd been dragged away. The idea of never seeing her again, never holding her in his arms, never hearing her laugh or seeing her smile, those thoughts were too terrible to bear so he fought with everything he had left._

 _The two guards became five, then eight as they held him down and strapped him to the table as he flailed, punched, kicked and bit. He gave them a run for their money but in the end they were still able to subdue him. One grabbed his hair and forced his head to the side exposing his neck as the doctor brought a syringe over and injected him with an unknown substance. Whatever it was caused spots to dance in his vision and he knew soon it would knock him out entirely. The last two things he felt was the scalpel cutting along his heel and a tear falling down his face. The last thing he thought of was when he and Aurora had kissed under the willow tree._

 **oOo oOo oOo**

AURORA POV – present

With the boys help they'd been able to move Millard to the office the others were holed up in. Emma was still a wreck from Jake falling into a pit of hollows and Olive and Claire were trying to console her. Miss Peregrine was there which helped raise their spirits but even the ymbryne looked distraught at the state of her wards. An ymbryne's job was to protect children and it was obvious she felt she'd failed in her duty. They set Millard down on a bed of cushions and pillows the others had found and Aurora knelt down beside him leaning on her right arm as she looked over his wounds. Her left hand stroked his cheek and many of the cuts he'd sustained closed up and healed. Bronwyn came over and Aurora asked her to get a wet rag for her which the girl got immediately. Millard looked much better without the cuts, bruises and dried blood but all the while they'd tended to him he still didn't seem to notice any of it. Aurora thought back to the three experimented peculiars back in the Peculiar Archives building, she wondered when they'd been found and how long they'd been like that. She tried to shake that negativity out of her mind but after going so long on so little hope she found it impossible to find any positive side to the circumstances they now found themselves in.

Hugh came over with a set of clothes they'd found in the office. He helped her change Millard out of his torn bloody prisoners clothes and into the clean light grey button up and darker grey slacks. When they were finished Hugh took her hand, she turned and looked at him and saw her own sadness reflected in his eyes. She remembered how he'd lost his whole hive, and now he'd lost Fiona too, out of all their friends he was the one who knew what she was going through the most. Emma might too, but her pain was also fresh and neither girl would be in any state to console the other for a long while.

For a long time no one said anything, only Enoch had approached Miss Peregrine and whispered plans of getting out of the wights base alive but even those conversations were short and left them with no answers. No one had anything left to fight for it seemed, their home, the people they loved, their friends, slowly it was all being sucked away from them leaving their lives dull and grey. The ymbrynes who had been trapped with Miss Peregrine were huddled in their own corner of the room helping each other recover from whatever horror Caul had put them through. Aurora had never seen one ymbryne so disheveled and out of sorts let alone an entire group of them. Their strongest most proud leaders had been reduced to a circle of cowering women.

"I want to die." Aurora whispered so only Hugh could hear. She expected him to tell her not to think that way, to tell her it would all be alright but instead he only said.

"Me too."

"Then why don't we?" she asked, "What's keeping us from doing it?"

Hugh paused looking at her for a long time before he turned his gaze to Millard who was still looking at the floor staring at nothing.

"I think it's because we know they wouldn't want us to." He said thinking through his words carefully, "They'd want us to live, so some part of us keeps us from acting out of sorrow even though we don't want it too. Millard wouldn't want that, and neither would Fiona. Fiona would – Fi -" Hugh's voice became thick with emotion and he stopped talking so he could hold back the tears that were gleaming in his eyes. Aurora took her hand from his and moved it to his shoulder in comfort.

Then there were loud footsteps coming from the observation room next to Caul's office. According to Emma that's where the ymbrynes had been kept and in one corner was the pit where Jake had fallen. Only now Jake had miraculously returned and was floating in the air.

"It's me!" he shouted, "Guys it's me!"

The others all rushed to the glass with smiles of their faces. Hugh stayed beside Aurora as they looked on confused.

"It's okay! I'm riding a hollowgast! He's completely under my control – and so are these." He gestured behind him and the other hollows stomped their feet announcing themselves.

"What do you mean you're controlling them?" Enoch asked as everyone looked on with their mouths hanging open. Jacob explained how he'd fallen down the pit and woke up with the hollows in his control. He demonstrated a few things, having the hollows toss a few chairs back and forth until Enoch seemed pleased. "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I'd never have believed it. Not in a million years."

"You're fantastic!" Little Claire said hopping up and down and clapping her hands.

"You were down there for hours, we thought you were dead." Emma said with a tear streaked face as she opened the connecting door and hugged Jacob.

"I made you a promise remember?" Jake said to her and Aurora looked to the ground and choked back a sob remembering the promise Millard made to her and how now he could never keep it. This drew Jake's attention to her and his face fell as he took in Millard's newly visible state but before he could say anything he was interrupted.

"Jacob if you would leave that beast in the other room please." Came Miss Peregrine's sharp commanding voice and Jake's face lit up again.

"Miss P you're on your feet!"

"Yes, I'm recovering. I was spared by my late arrival here, and by some nepotistic favoritism on my brother's part. Not all my fellow ymbrynes were so lucky."

"I wasn't sparing you sister." Came Caul's booming voice over the intercom system. It made Aurora jump and her heart beat leap as she looked around the room as if expecting to see him there. "I was merely saving the tastiest dish for last!"

"When we find you Jacob's hollows will eat you for breakfast!" Emma shouted and Caul laughed,

"I doubt that. You're more powerful than I imagined boy, but don't be fooled. You're surrounded with no way out. You've only delayed the inevitable. But if you give up now, I might consider sparing some of you. . . "

"Like you agreed to spare Millard?" Aurora shouted at the ceiling.

"My dear, I agreed to cause him no harm and I stayed true to that word. My associates however, I made no promises about what they would do to your beloved."

"Filthy rat." She muttered and he chuckled again.

"Sweet Aurora, oh how blind you are. Do you think I do anything without purpose? Each soul I collect has unimaginable value, Millard's did and so does yours." Tears were falling down her face again, "And I have a place for you right beside him on my shelf –"

He was interrupted by Jake's hollows ripping out the speakers with their tongues. Jake had heard enough and seeing Aurora cry – again – was the final straw. She'd been through enough she didn't need Caul's taunts. She turned to him and gave him a grateful smile, just a small one but he returned it from where he stood across the room.


	87. Chapter 87

**As always thank you to my very patient readers and those who reviewed, Lexi1245, Staypeculair, EmmaBloom2006, Sammie W, and kjh991002. I'm sorry this chapter is late but I was on vacation and as always hotel wifi was terrible and I couldn't post.**

 **Lexi1245: I'm happy to say Hugh still plays a main role in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 87

" _The man was writing something, nodding his head, humming along with the song – something about love, something about miracles." {Jacob Portman, pg 309 book 3)_

HUGH POV

Hugh had left Aurora's side only for a moment when he realized Jake, Emma and Enoch had gathered in their own corner of the room. He waved Bronwyn over and she took his place, holding Aurora's hand as she stroked Millard's hair out of his face. As Hugh approached the others he heard them whispering about what Caul had said.

"It's a long shot." Emma said, "But still the coincidence. . . "

"He's always been a braggart, he probably didn't notice that he gave himself away." Jake added.

"I say we go for it." Enoch said in his typical fight seeking fashion.

"Go for what?" Hugh asked and they turned to him going silent and sharing looks before giving in and letting him in on their secret meeting.

"We think Caul has Millard's soul." Jake said.

"Oh really?" Hugh asked with heavy sarcasm, "What gave it away the catatonic state he's in or the visibility?"

"We're serious." Enoch snapped, "He said he had a place for Aurora's soul on a shelf next to Mill's –"

"And that whole thing about the souls he collects." Emma added, "Hugh you have to admit it sounds suspicious."

"You think he's got it stored away somewhere?"

"That's exactly what we think." Jake said, "When Emma and I showed up here Caul made a big production about the captured ymbrynes it makes sense he'd have collected souls to keep and look at them like trophies."

"And if we can find the trophy room –" Emma began.

"Maybe Aurora could use the soul to revive Millard." Hugh finished.

"Absolutely not." Came a sharp whisper behind them and they all turned to see Miss Peregrine, "It's too dangerous."

"Miss P, please we have to try –" Jake tried talking her into it.

"No, you've been through enough already."

"Exactly, and we've made it –" Enoch tried.

"This far, almost getting killed countless times. As your ymbryne I cannot allow you to go out and tempt fate even more."

"No offense Miss Peregrine." Emma began, " But we're doing this whether you like it or not."

"Miss Bloom –"

"Millard would do it for any of us and even putting that aside we are more than capable. Caul might be sick and twisted but he is right about one thing: peculiars don't need to be hidden away, especially not when they're as strong and united as we are."

Miss Peregrine was silent having never been spoken to by her ward in such a way. She looked at each one of them long and hard, she saw the spirit in Emma's eyes, saw Jacob nodding along, saw the determination in Enoch's gaze and saw the hope rising in Hugh's. She then looked over her shoulder at Aurora, she'd seen her fair share of peculiar suffering – every time she recused a ward they'd been through a terrible ordeal – but the state Aurora was in now was unlike any pain she'd ever witnessed. Then she looked back to the four in front of her and let her stern mask slip just a bit so they could see the pride in her eyes.

"You have twenty minutes." She said before turning and going back to help her sisters.

"Great." Enoch said, "How are we supposed to search this whole place in twenty minutes?"

"We don't have to." Hugh said and the three older teens looked to him confused but he wasn't looking back at any of them, he was looking at the white kitten laying between Aurora and Bronwyn.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

They followed little Mira down the halls as the kitten used her own peculiarity to locate the piece of Millard that had been stolen from him. Over the intercom system they heard a wight shouting orders to the other soldiers as they tried to stop the rebellion that had sprung up within their own domain.

They just lost Mira around a corner when they turned to find her scratching at one particular door. Enoch tried the handle but it was locked. Hugh stepped up and spat into his hand, when he opened his palm they saw one-winged Henry.

"Okay mate, think you can crawl in there and unlock this door?" Hugh asked putting his hand next to the keyhole beneath the handle and Henry buzzed in. In only a second he crawled back out again and into his young master's hand and when Hugh turned the handle it clicked open. They all rushed in not knowing how many wights might be inside guarding Caul's treasures and were all shocked to see only one man. He jumped when he turned and saw them and his eyes were wide as he took in the group of peculiars, below his startled eyes his face was a ruin of melted flesh with his lips fused together. Pinned to his lab coat was a nametag: Warren

Immediately Emma blew a harsh wind at him blowing him back to the opposite wall. Enoch rushed forward and tugged off the man's jacket using his own ingenuity to tie the man up with his own sleeves. Looking around the room they all felt a wave of nausea as they took in what Caul had deemed precious. There was a glass cover over a stand that displayed two eyeballs, a skinned arm with the muscle tissue exposed, a spine hung on the wall like a trophy, a few bloodless organs were scattered around on tabletops, an old poster hung from the walls of a boy sitting in front of a statue making a pair of large owlish wings look like they were coming out of his back. He was slouched on a pedestal and regarded the camera with quiet contempt, one eye hidden behind his cocked hat, printed across the bottom were the words _We Don't Need Their Wings_ , and under a spotlight, literally outshining all of it, was a glass cabinet with several vials filled with silver flecked black liquid. Hugh was the first to rush over and press his face to the glass pane.

"How do we tell which one is Mill's?" he asked as Enoch lifted their captive from the floor.

"Caul took a very special soul not too long ago. We'd like it back." He growled through a clenched jaw doing his best to restrain his anger. Warren looked scared but didn't say – or show any sign that he was willing to cooperate so Enoch continued by doing what he did best – threatening.

"You look like a smart fellow and I'm sure you are, Caul doesn't surround himself with idiots. So I'm sure you've heard all about me, let me fill you in on one of the advantages of having a dead riser on your side. See if you refuse to help us locate our friend's soul we'll gladly torture it out of you, Caul has left us with no shortage of ideas and anger so you can only imagine the pain we will put you through. The worst part though is that you can't wish for death, sure we'll torture you until your body can't take it anymore but then I'll work my magic and pull you back to the living so we can continue the torture. I'll do it again and again until you do tell us what we want to know. So the choice is yours, the easy way or the hard way, I don't care which."

Warren was trembling in fear at this point as he raised a shaky finger not to the cabinet but to a painting on the wall. It was roughly a twelve by twelve square with a photograph that they all knew, it was of a group of wights before they became wights and it was identical to the one in Miss Peregrine's book of Peculiar History. All the members of Caul's inner circle were there, Mr. Archer, Mr. Clarke, Miss Edwards even Mr. Barron with his white frazzled hair. Emma ran her finger along the edge of the frame then stopped on its right side. There was just enough space for her to put her fingertip underneath and pop the frame away from the wall. It swung open like a small door and they saw a keypad that required a six digit code to open the hidden safe.

"What's the code?" Enoch demanded shaking Warren by his collar. But the man only nodded to Enoch trying to convey the answer but failing miserably. Then he began nodding at Emma, then to Hugh, finally a light bulb went off in Jake's mind.

"Wait a minute." He said as he made his way over to the safe. "What's the one six digit number you all have in common?" no one answered not too sure where he was going with this. He put his fingers over the keypad and punched in the code. "September." He punched the nine. "The third." He punched the three. "Nineteen forty."

They waited with baited breath for something to happen then the mechanics inside the safe began turning and a second later the door popped open. Inside against the back wall of the safe was a photograph with two well dressed men, Jake recognized it as the picture Mr. Bentham had shown them back at his house the one picture the brothers had with each other. In front of it were two crystal vials, one was empty while the other was full to the brim with a thick black liquid. The empty vial's label read 'Aurora Abbott – healer' while the full vial said, 'Millard Nullings – invisible'.

AURORA POV

It was odd, Aurora thought as she looked at the clock. So little time had passed but it felt like years, maybe living in a loop had warped her sense of time. She looked back down at Millard who was still staring off into space, she couldn't help but bring a finger to his face and stroke his cheek even if he showed no signs of noticing. What if the others couldn't find his soul? What if Caul had smashed it and all hope was lost? Could she leave Millard like this? Could she even stay by his side if Enoch gave him a merciful death? She took a deep breath feeling a new wave of tears start to sting her eyes just as a presence sat beside her.

She barely turned her head noticing it was Miss Peregrine, the woman who had become like a second mother to her. Immediately she leaned over and rested her head on the Bird's shoulder as Miss Peregrine brought a hand up and ran her sharp nails through Aurora's hair. It was soothing, it made her feel like a child but she didn't care, she desperately needed the comfort and being the excellent ymbryne she was Miss Peregrine knew exactly what Aurora needed.

"There's more on your mind than him." Miss Peregrine spoke quietly but in a voice that conveyed her years of wisdom. "Isn't there my dear?"

Aurora paused before nodding her head then she sat up so she could look the woman in the eye. "When I was on my own I was attacked." She admitted quietly seeing a sharp look enter the ymbryne's eyes at the very thought that another of her wards had been hurt. "And I did. . . something, I don't know what." Aurora looked down at her hands like they weren't her own. For the first time her gift seemed so foreign, like it was something someone cruel like Caul should posses, not her.

"Peculiarities can change Aurora you know that –"

"They can evolve, I know, but this. . . Miss Peregrine this was scary." She looked down ashamed, "I was scary."

The Bird brought her arm around Aurora's back and put her hand on the girl's shoulder and Aurora raised her hand and covered Miss Peregrine's with her own, "The one lesson I try to instill in my wards is to never fear yourself, to never be ashamed of what you can do or who you are."

"I'm not ashamed, I never have been because of you. And in any other circumstances I wouldn't be afraid of it but. . . " she looked back to Millard, "what if I can't help him because of how I've changed?"


	88. Chapter 88

**Again huge thank you's to those who reviewed! Lexi1245, Sammie W, Staypeculiar, kjh991002 and EmmaBloom2006.**

Chapter 88

" _Everything you need is inside you already." {Miss Alma LeFay Peregrine, pg 322 book 3}_

"Aurora! We've got it! We've got it!" Hugh shouted as he ran through the door to the office where his friends all were. Enoch, Emma and Jacob were right behind him, Emma had Mira in her arms and Jake had a vial held securely in his fist. Aurora found herself equally relieved and appalled to see Millard's second soul, black and silvery corked in a bottle when it should be inside him where it belonged. Her eyes drifted back to him _, We have it Mill, it won't be long now. I'll help you, you'll be okay soon._

Jacob knelt beside her with the vial, "So. . . any idea how we start this?"

Aurora took a deep breath feeling like she was about to perform brain surgery for the first time without any training or even a step by step guide. It all rested in her hands now, they had everything they needed, now it all fell on her shoulders. If she failed it would cost Millard his life and there were so many ways she could fail, there was only one way to succeed and she had no idea how to find it. She took another deep breath and silently prayed to God and the Birds that what she did next would be the right thing.

"Well, "she began her voice already sounding uncertain, "They removed his soul from his heel so we should start there."

Their first problem was that the cuts in his heel had long healed and closed when she'd been tending to him earlier. Luckily, it didn't stop them.

"I've got it." Enoch said pulling out the scalpel he'd stolen before and kneeling down to Millard's feet. With all his years of experience reanimating corpses Enoch was probably the most qualified to perform the task. Olive stayed by his side helping however she could either by dabbing the blood away from the wound so Enoch could see what he was doing or passing him other necessary items. They made the perfect team and in no time there were three parallel lines in Millard's sole identical to what they'd seen on the experimented peculiars back in the archive building. Enoch held the cuts open as Aurora shifted so she was beside him. She tried to control her shaking hands as she uncorked the bottle with the missing piece of Millard. She couldn't afford to spill one drop so Olive lifted Millard's foot at a better angle. Aurora rested one hand on the curve where his foot met his leg and began using her gift, thanks to Enoch the cuts didn't heal but hopefully Aurora's gift would help Millard's second soul return to him properly. She tipped the vial and let one fat black drop drip into the cut Enoch held open and she let a few more drops fall but had to stop when it looked like the black liquid might overflow outside of the wound.

"Let me close it up." She told Enoch handing Hugh the vial as he put the stopper back in the top. It looked just as full as before like they'd done nothing which didn't help pick up their spirits. Enoch let go of the skin on Millard's heel and Aurora used her gift to seal it. Then Enoch took Millard's other foot and made the same three incisions.

"We'll have to do this a few drops at a time." he said turning to Aurora. "It's going to be a long process. Are you up for it?"

"Yes." She nodded without hesitation. She knew she only had so much energy in her but even if she used too much of herself, bringing back Millard would be worth it. She took the vial from Hugh again and felt pressure on her free hand. She turned to see Emma beside her, the blonde smiled reassuringly and Aurora was reminded of what Mother Dust had told her. She was destined for greater things, could this be what she'd meant?

 **oOo oOo oOo**

It was hours later and they were just now using the last drops of Millard's soul. Aurora had nearly passed out several times but she always had someone holding her hand supporting her, either Emma, Hugh, Bronwyn, Claire, Jake – anyone. Her heart swelled at her friend's encouragement and she found herself having enough strength to push through and continue the job. In the meantime the wights had assembled and were trying to blast the door to the office down, it only made it harder for her to concentrate when every twenty minutes a dull boom went off and bits of the ceiling fell.

She couldn't tell you how many times they'd cut open both of Millard's feet but she was thankful that he still seemed not to notice a thing going on around him. She hoped that would change once all of his soul was back but it was impossible to tell as he appeared to have fallen asleep. The others reassured her that his body was working off basic functions, he needed to blink, eat and sleep and she kept looking to his chest whenever she could to make sure he was still breathing. The steady rise and fall of his chest comforted her and she silently prayed to the Birds above that he'd pull through this makeshift operation.

Enoch held open the cut as she carefully poured in the final drops of Millard's soul. After the skin had healed everyone turned to Millard holding their breath waiting for some sign that he was okay. Nothing happened, he kept breathing at a steady pace as he slept on, his appearance just as visible as before and Aurora felt herself start to hyperventilate. A hand fell to her shoulder and Miss Peregrine looked down at her.

"It may take a while, you should rest." Aurora nodded but refused to leave Millard's side so she curled up beside him and rested her head on his chest letting his steady heartbeat lull her to sleep.

When she woke up she bolted upright hoping to see Millard smiling down at her but instead she found him just as she'd left him. She took his hand in hers trying to pour more of her healing into him as she used her free hand to pull the blanket they'd laid on him away from his legs. She was relieved to see that several of his toes were now invisible, a sign that she'd done something right but it still didn't quell her worry. What if his mind was damaged beyond repair? What if when he woke up he was like that one experimented peculiar and he only repeated the same word for the rest of his life? How could she live with herself knowing she'd failed him when it counted most?

 **oOo oOo oOo**

A few more hours later Millard still wasn't waking up and Aurora still didn't let go of his hand, trying to do all she could to help him but there was nothing left for her to heal. His wounds were gone, all of his soul had been put back into his body and now all they could do was wait. There were several dull booms outside the door as the wights continued to try and force their way in but it was to no avail. Caul had built his office to withstand anything and now ironically that was the one thing standing in his way.

Aurora tugged the blanket off Millard's foot and re-examined his heel as Hugh looked on from the chair he was sitting in on Millard's other side. Aurora felt a great relief when she saw Millard's heel was no longer there. In fact, all the way up to his ankle had vanished and on his other foot his toes and half his foot had become invisible again as well. She placed the blanket back over his feet and returned to his side taking his hand once more, the second she did so his fingers twitched and curled around hers. She almost stopped breathing she was so frozen with shock as she stared at his fingers.

"Aurora." She heard a weak voice call her and she closed her eyes afraid she was dreaming and none of this was real. But then she just couldn't help herself and she turned to Millard. For the first time his clear blue eyes were focused on her, looking at her with so much joy, love and relief that she felt her heart swell inside her chest.

"Millard." She breathed with a shaky voice as she brought her free hand to his cheek as she leaned in and kissed him. This was how their reunion was supposed to be, with his lips on hers, his hand in her hair, both of them safe and surrounded by their friends and ymbrynes. When she pulled away from him he had a wide smile on his face that stretched from ear to ear and showed his perfect white teeth. However his smile only lasted a moment before his face became shocked and somewhat horrified. Aurora noticed he wasn't looking at her anymore but was looking at his hand that was cupping her face. His very visible hand.

"H- how –" he stammered and she brought her left hand up to cover his as she explained.

"When Caul took your second soul you became visible again, but you were unresponsive to everything around you. We were able to find your soul and put it back but your invisibility is taking a little longer to settle back in than your conscious mind did." He still looked shocked as he continued to stare at his hand, when he did speak his voice was rough and stern.

"I need a mirror." He said trying to push himself up but Aurora gently pushed him back down.

"You're still recovering, you shouldn't strain yourself." She looked up at Hugh and he nodded to her as he rushed off to find something that would show Millard his reflection. He returned seconds later with a large silver platter that was well polished and shiny. He silently handed it to Aurora and she helped Millard hold it in his lap. He propped himself up on one elbow and for the first time in decades saw what he looked like. He was silent as he looked at himself with an unreadable expression on his face. Aurora knew the last time he'd seen himself he was a young boy, now he was in his later teens so naturally he was shocked at how he'd changed. Eventually, he turned to her with a nervous expression on his face.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" she asked confused and he blushed.

"What do you think?" she was stunned by his question and he looked embarrassed to say it especially with everything that was happening around them.

"Remember that night under the willow tree?" she asked smiling and he nodded. "I still think you're very attractive." She said bringing her hand to his face and kissing him again. Millard let the platter fall into his lap as he tangled his free hand in her hair again. They stayed that way for a while until they had to pull away for air, when she saw Millard's face again he looked melancholy.

"I'm not going to stay like this am I?" he said with sadness in his voice.

"No." she replied, "But I prefer you invisible."

His head snapped to her in shock, "Really?" he asked incredulously.

"When I first saw you, unresponsive and completely unaware of the world around you, I . . . I don't know if there are words to describe that feeling." When he didn't reply she took a deep breath and continued. "It felt like, like the earth stopped spinning. Like throwing a rock at a mirror and watching the pieces shatter and fall from the frame. Everything inside me just _broke_. If that's the price of you being visible then it's not worth it." She was on the verge of tears now just at the mere memory of it and Millard pulled her head down so their foreheads were touching.

"Hey, hey." He said soothingly, "I'm back, okay? I'm alright, I'm here. And it's all because of you, this was only possible because of you. You brought me back, you saved me Aurora."

She sniffled and pulled back slightly to get a better look at him. He was looking her in the eye and it felt like he was staring into her soul. There was so much love in his clear blue irises that she started to get choked up again.

"Do you always look at me like that?" she asked quietly afraid she might ruin the moment by speaking.

"Of course I do." He said smiling, "I love you. I've told you that before." He paused and stroked her cheek, "I love you with every fiber of my being Aurora."

"I love you too." She replied as she leaned in to kiss him again. This time it wasn't the need for oxygen that made them pull apart it was Enoch.

"All right, all right you two break it up." He called across the room, "It's even more romantically disgusting when he's visible." He muttered as Olive rested her hand in the crook of his elbow and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Enoch's right." Miss Peregrine said loud and clear in a tone that commanded attention and respect. "Partially. We still have a very long way to go after all."

Almost like she planned it another boom went off and the room shook again. Their ymbryne was right, the fight for their lives was just beginning.


	89. Chapter 89

**Thank you again to all those who took the time to write a review, Lexi1245, Staypeculiar, and Sammie W. Exciting news, I just started chapter 96 today and I am so thrilled (and saddened) that this story is near completion. This chapter is really just the start of the battle but I can tell you I'm adding as much Millard and Aurora scenes into the next chapters as I possibly can!**

Chapter 89

" _When you've got twelve hollows you don't need surprise." {Jacob Portman, pg 340 book 3}_

"First I want to know who's unaccounted for." Miss Peregrine said drawing everyone's attention. "Things will get out of hand when we open that door, so if there are peculiars elsewhere in this compound who need rescuing, I want to keep them in mind as we go into battle."

They began with a roll call, all of Miss Peregrine's wards were accounted for – minus Fiona, then they did a head count of the people who had been snatched from Miss Wren's. The clown had been thrown into the chasm outside the wall for refusing to take orders from the wights, the folding man had been shot and killed at the train station. Melina and the brothers were in an upstairs compound unconscious and being drained while the plain looking boy from the circus and the snake charmer had been led off to another part of the prison where no doubt more peculiars were being held. Lastly they counted the ymbrynes, there was Miss Peregrine, Miss Wren, Miss Glassbill, Miss Avocet who, after the hollow had pulled her from the house and attacked the children, had been able to crawl away to the shore only to be captured by the wights submarine. Miss Bunting, Miss Treecreeper and another six ymbrynes were all there fussing over each other and checking for serious damage. There was one more person who had yet to be named, the small bearded man who had been rescued with Addison, he stood silently by the ymbrynes watching through dark glasses.

"I am heem." He said with a thick Italian accent as he pointed to a large leather bound book on the table next to him as if that should explain his identity.

"Oh Birds." Millard cursed under his breath drawing Aurora's attention as she scratched Mira's head. He was up on his feet again, though those feet and up to his knees was now invisible again.

"Millard, you know who that is?" she asked.

"Darling, that is history's foremost temporal cartographer."

"You mean?"

"Mm-hmm. Perplexus Anomalous."

"Buongiorno." Perplexus greeted, "How do you do?"

"It's an honor to meet you." Millard said as Perplexus offered his hand and Millard shook it hesitantly, "I'm your biggest fan. I have all your maps. . . "

Aurora couldn't help but try and hide a giggle behind her hand and she heard Jake whisper something about fangirling which she didn't quite understand. Perplexus only smiled and said, "Grazie."

"What's he doing here?" Jake asked, "And how is he still alive?"

"Caul found him living in some fourteenth century loop in Venice that no one knew existed." Addison explained, "He's been here two days though, which means he could age forward very soon."

"But none of that explains what he's doing here." Emma said.

"Perplexus wrote about finding the Library of Souls in his journals." Millard said before Addison jumped in again.

"Caul tracked him down, kidnapped him and made him tell where it was."

"I made oath of blood to never say anything!" Perplexus said miserably, "Now I am cursed forever!"

"We should get Perplexus back to his loop before he ages." Millard said approaching Miss Peregrine, "I won't be responsible for the loss of peculiardom's greatest living treasure!"

"We'll do our best dear." The Bird assured him, then from outside the door there was a terrible boom and the room trembled and pebbly bits of rock rained from the ceiling again, "But we've got other things to see about first."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

The escape plan was simple, they threw open the door and let Jake and his hollows clear the way. They did a good job and they were expendable, better lose one of them then one of their own. As they fought it seemed Jacob's connection with the beasts had grown stronger which was good if they were going to make it out of the compound alive. Many of the others wanted to hunt down Caul and make him pay for what he'd done - and if they ran into him he would have hell to pay - but the priority was escaping with their lives.

There were screams of agony as the hollows dispatched the guards then Jacob shouted for them to follow him into the hall. He and Emma led the group heading out the way they'd gotten in. Unfortunately, around one corner at the end of the staircase there were more wights waiting for them, they rained down bullets on their group of rebels but the bullets seemed to stop in midair. Then Aurora realized they hadn't stopped they'd hit the hollows that were leading the charge. Behind them was Jake, Emma, Enoch and Olive. Behind them were the ymbrynes and Perplexus and bringing up the end was everyone else, the young, timid and injured. As they ran by the fallen wights Aurora counted seven guards who had been killed and she heard Jake say something about losing two hollows. Those were good odds but how many more wights were there in the compound? Forty, fifty? Jake lost another hollow as it opened the hatch at the top of the stairs, the creature had been ambushed. The next hollow took its place and dispatched a few more soldiers while the rest fled. When Aurora and Millard got to the top of the steps they were both so horrified that they immediately felt sick to their stomachs. Lining the room were several hospital beds with peculiars who were being drained of their souls. Their group spread out and made quick work of unhooking the poor captives from the needles and machines. Millard had frozen on the spot and Aurora had to tug his arm to get him out of his trance. She knew what he was thinking, this was the same state they'd found him in only now he was experiencing the other side of it. She took his hand – one of them completely invisible while the other was missing a few fingers – and squeezed it reassuringly.

Jake had his monsters chase the remaining wights toward the building's exit as they fired their guns blindly behind them. They found one wight who was trying to arm a bomb but another hollow took him out just as it went off, one more wight down and one more hollow lost. Aurora never thought she'd be glad for hollows but she thanked her lucky stars that she hadn't been able to return all of Caul's friends to their more human forms. As wights they'd be useless to them, as hollows they were Jacob's puppets and were giving them an advantage they sorely needed.

"Do we use the hollows as cover and run for the tower?" Jake asked, "Or do we keep fighting?"

"We can't stop now." Enoch said wiping blood from his hands.

"If we run they'll just keep chasing us forever." Millard said from beside her.

"No we won't!" said an injured wight who was cowering on the floor, "We'll sign a peace treaty!"

"We tried that in 1945. It wasn't worth the lavatory paper it was written on." Miss Peregrine said, "We must keep fighting children. We may not have such an opportunity again."

Olive raised a flaming hand, "Let's burn this place to the ground."

Jacob smiled and sent his remaining hollows out into the courtyard, they were ambushed again and another hollow was killed bringing their number down to seven. Their biggest problem was that they didn't know where the wights were which is what made them so dangerous. Emma volunteered to be their eye in the sky and after they secured a rope to her waist and unlatched her shoes she began supplying them with intel the hollows never could have gathered.

"There's a couple to the right, past the little white shed! And another on the roof! And some running toward the big wall!"

Bronwyn collected loose bricks to hurl, Olive shot fireballs, Enoch tried to reanimate some of the fallen wights, taking advantage of the mad scientists lab they'd taken over. Outside, the courtyard was fifty meters of wide open ground except for one small building that Emma said all the wights were fleeing to. One way or another they'd have to flush them out.

"What are they doing in there?" Hugh asked.

"Trying to lure us out into the open no doubt." Millard said keeping an arm wrapped securely around Aurora's waist.

"No problem. I'll just send the hollows." Jacob answered.

"Won't that leave us unguarded?" Olive worried.

"I don't know that we have the choice." Jake explained, "Emma counted at least twenty wights going in there. I need to send enough hollows to overwhelm them or they'll just get slaughtered."

They followed Jake out of the medical building and into the courtyard. There was a small wall they stayed partially crouched behind while Jacob sent his hollows tiptoeing forward. The small building had three doors and Jake stationed two hollows on each door then he was silent as he used the hollowgasts hearing to listen in, then he muttered something about hostages inside.

"More peculiars?" Aurora asked.

"No, birds. The room's full of ymbrynes!" he exclaimed in horror.

"Where are the wights?" Enoch asked.

"I don't know."

"That can't be!" Miss Peregrine said, "All the captured ymbrynes are right here."

"Then what are these birds?" he asked then they all heard a faint song playing.

' _. . . he'll get by without his rabbit pie. . . so run rabbit, run rabbit, run!'_

"HIT THE DIRT!" Jacob shouted and Aurora was pulled down by Millard until they both hit the ground and raised their arms over their heads. There was a loud BOOM that hurt Aurora's ears and in that single second the building and the hollows had been obliterated. The only beast they had left was the one Jacob had been riding. When they stood back up they were all covered in dirt, coughing and many of them were checking over their closest friends for holes.

Then from beyond their protective wall came the sound of many voices shouting together like a great rising battle cry and with it a stampeding of boots. They all rose to peer above the wall's edge and Aurora felt her veins turn to ice as she froze in horror at what she saw. A horde of wights was charging toward them from across the still smoking ground. At least twenty of them in a cluster running with rifles and pistols raised and their white eyes shining. They were unscathed by the explosion having escaped, she assumed, into some underground shelter. Their group had been lured into a trap – or at least the hollows had been. Now that their best weapon had been stripped from them the wights were making their final assault. Meanwhile, the others began to panic not too sure what came next.

"What do we do?"

"We fight!"

"We can't afford to lose another peculiar life!"

"We've come too far to give up now."

As the others scrambled to form a plan Aurora felt herself being gently pulled back by Millard's grip on her hand.

"Aurora." He called softly as she turned and saw half of his neck gone. He looked worried as his invisibility was near taking over completely and she moved closer to him and rested her free hand on his chest. He tried to muster up a smile, "At least this way I'll be more useful in the fight."

Aurora brought both her hands up to cup his face her eyes shining with tears and worry, "You'll stay near me?" she asked. She'd been keeping him in her sights since she'd found him again and it was hard to let go of that protective nature. After all, this was the battle of all battles and even if he was right by her side she wouldn't be able to tell as easily as now. His small smile grew into an ear to ear grin as her question reminded him that she didn't care if he was visible or not, she just cared that they were together.

"Always." He replied simply and Aurora did her best to memorize his bright smile knowing she wouldn't see it again. She pulled him close and kissed him with all the love in her heart. He returned the kiss with equal tenderness and when they pulled away she opened her eyes and saw nothing but a grey shirt and pants that looked like they'd been starched into place.


	90. Chapter 90

**As always thank you so much to my reviewers, Staypeculiar, Lexi1245, OswinLoop and EmmaBloom2006, without you guys I never would have made it to chapter 90! Enjoy!**

Chapter 90

" _Go for the eyes, fellows!" {Hugh Apiston, pg 351 book 3}_

"You give the word, Mr. Portman." Miss Peregrine said turning over leadership to him. Everyone could see that this was the ymbryne's way of showing she believed in him, after all, look how far he'd gotten them already. However, before he could give an order shots rang out and a piercing scream came from above.

"Emma!" Jake shouted in fear as they all looked to the sky. She was waving her limbs trying to avoid being shot at as she flailed. There was no time to reel her in and Olive lit a flame in each hand.

"Let's give them something better to shoot at." She said and Jacob nodded hopping on his only hollow.

"LET'S GO!" he shouted and they all ran from behind the wall. The wights seemed to hesitate not sure to keep charging or stop and shoot, they'd clearly never seen such behavior from ymbrynes and peculiars, usually they fled not fought. It didn't take long for the wights to make up their minds though, they stopped and leveled their guns like a firing squad and let loose a volley of bullets. Most of the shots ended up in the hollow that Jacob was leading the charge with. Then they were suddenly among the wights. Jacob's hollow did a good job of smacking guns out of the enemies hands while using its tongues to throw the soldiers around. Olive swung her hands like flaming clubs cutting through the line of wights. Bronwyn hurled more bricks and punched and pummeled any solider that got close. Hugh's lone bee, Henry had seemed to have made some friends who now swirled and dove bombed the enemy whenever they could. The ymbryne's had the same tactic as the bees did, having now turned themselves into birds they took any opening to use their beaks and claws. Miss Bunting had ripped one wights hair out and pecked his head so hard that it gave little Claire the opportunity to get close enough to bite him with her wide sharp-toothed backmouth.

Enoch and Aurora had a similar strategy, while Aurora went touching ymbrynes and peculiars and lending them health and strength Enoch went around to downed wights and did what he could to reanimate them. It was only a half finished job he was moving so fast but it was effective. Half dead bodies crawled along the ground tripping up the remaining wights making it easier for their other friends to finish them off. All the while Emma shouted advice from her bird's eye view, sometimes even blowing down tornados of air to blast the wights away from their group.

Despite their peculiar ingenuity they were still outnumbered and the wights were fighting with everything they had. At one point a wight got in a lucky shot and knocked Jake on the back of his head with the but of his gun making him fall limply onto his hollow. One of the ymbrynes was caught and flung to the ground and among the bloody chaos the wights were gaining momentum and forcing their group back. Aurora looked around desperately for a solution then caught sight of the bunker where the other drained peculiars were, an idea popped into her head and she ran for the building. She felt Millard right on her heels deflecting and pushing any wights that tried to get in her way.

"Aurora what are you doing?" he asked when they got to the door and she couldn't help but smile as she answered.

"Getting reinforcements." The momentary silence that followed made Aurora aware of Millard's hesitation, she didn't have to see his expression to know he was worried about her, but she also knew he couldn't deny that she had done it once and it hadn't killed her then.

"Be careful." He finally said, "I'll stay out here and make sure none of them get in."

She nodded in reply before dashing inside. Her first goal was Melina and the brothers Joel-Peter. Since they hadn't been fully drained it shouldn't take as long as it did for Millard, the other fortunate thing was their was still the needle and the draining sacks that hung like black IV's next to each bed. Aurora took the needle from beside Melina and started dripping her soul back into her wounds. Then she moved on to Joel-Peter then Peter-Joel. It seemed to go faster now that she was moving between three people going down the line and back again. She gave small doses of healing to each as she dripped the black liquid back into their heels and when it was all gone she wobbled on her feet from the exertion but was glad to see that Melina seemed to be waking up, her head tilting from one side to another. Aurora used the end of one bed to help lower herself to the ground where she put her head between her knees trying to keep herself from passing out. There were several more beds and several more peculiars she needed to help and she was determined to get the job done.

MILLARD POV

To distract him from his worrying about Aurora Millard set to disarming the nearby wights. He slapped guns out of their hands then used the weapon like a club, hitting them with the butt of it and knocking them out. He took the ammunition out of the weapon and either hid it or buried it in the dirt, the less bullets the wights had the better. His strategy was going quite well, and he assumed Aurora was doing equally as well when he saw Melina and Joel-Peter exit the bunker and –though a bit wobbly still – entered the fight.

Suddenly something hard slammed into the side of his head causing the world to spin and he had to stumble back until he hit the bunker wall and was able to steady himself. He was shocked, not just that he'd been hit but that the assault had been spot on, it wasn't someone swinging wildly trying to hit him it was a strike that landed right on it's target.

"Hello again you little nuisance." Came a raspy voice and Millard turned to see a very familiar wight holding a gun and his eyes widened in horror. The wight had skin that looked like wrinkled parchment paper over his thin bones. His clothes were no longer the tattered remains of a suit Millard had last seen him in, now he wore a very official looking military uniform. His eyes were still just as pure white but Millard swore he could still see some devilish glee in them. Millard swallowed nervously as he remembered his last encounter with Mr. Archer and he highly doubted he'd find enough muscle relaxer to help him this time.

"You remember me?" Archer asked mockingly clearly seeing Millard's nervousness, "Good, that will make revenge so much sweeter."

Archer aimed the gun and fired, Millard ducked and tucked and rolled away from the side of the bunker. However, Archer had known Millard only had that direction to flee so he was ready when Millard stopped rolling. Now on his back he quickly rolled onto his right side to avoid the butt of the gun coming down on his head. It impaled the dirt instead leaving a small crater and Millard felt his heart rise into his throat as he remembered the peculiar strength Archer had along with his serpentine sight. He scrambled to his feet and tried to run but there was a light _pop_ and a moment later Millard felt a ripping pain in his leg and he fell to the ground again, barely managing to catch himself with his hands. He brought one hand to cover the gunshot would in his calf as he tried to keep crawling away but Archer easily caught up with him. He knelt down and grabbed Millard by his hair and slammed his face into the ground so hard Millard instantly tasted blood. His teeth felt sore as he spat the red liquid into the dirt.

"You made me look like a fool!" Archer hissed as he slammed Millard's face into the ground again this time he felt his nose crack and felt another trickle of blood fall down over his lips. "That little trick of yours back at Blackpool cost me my reputation! I was one of the most highly respected members of Caul's inner circle and now I'm a laughing stock because of you!"

Before Archer could slam Millard's face into the dirt again he noticed one of the boy's hands reaching out for the gun he'd dropped carelessly on the ground. Before he got close to retrieving it Archer reached forward and grabbed Millard's hand and pulled back hard. The invisible let out a scream of pain as the wight snapped his wrist and let go of his hair letting him collapse in agony.

Archer gave an amused chuckle, "I admit I do wish I had been present during all your torture, though the men did tell me you screamed quite a lot, even cried." He mocked as Millard tried to think through the pain to formulate a plan that would save his life. "Still I was pleased when I heard Caul had your second soul removed, though it seems that bitch of yours ruined that too."

Millard turned on his side trying to use his good hand to throw a punch, the way Archer talked about Aurora ignited some of the fight still in Millard. Archer saw it coming through and kicked Millard in the ribs hard enough that he heard another crack as he was blinded by even more pain. His eyes were screwed shut as he tried to block it out but they snapped open when he heard the _shing_ of metal being pulled from its sheath. He had just enough time to raise his arms to block Archer's strike as he tried to plunge his knife into Millard's throat. His broken wrist screamed in protest as Millard tried to push the man back, the sharp deadly tip of the knife only inches from its target.

"You've interfered enough." He spat as he pushed harder on the knife and Millard felt the end cut into his neck, "You won't ever again."

Then there was a shout but it came from neither Millard or Archer. It was Aurora's scream as she jumped onto the wight's back and grabbed his skull in her hands. Archer began gasping in pain as his knife fell from his hand and clattered to the ground. His skin became even paler if that was possible and his cheeks began to sink into his skull as his gasping became fainter. In just a few seconds he became silent and still and when Aurora got off him his lifeless body fell to the ground, his face still frozen in a silent scream. Millard pushed himself up onto his elbows as Aurora collapsed onto her knees, she held her hands in front of her as she stared off at nothing almost like she was afraid to look at anything around her. Millard found the strength to shimmy his way to her and drape an arm over her shoulders in comfort.

"Aurora?" he asked as she trembled, "Aurora its okay."

"No its not." She whispered horrified, "I'm a killer."

"No." Millard snapped his voice stern wanting to be certain he got his point across, "No, Aurora he was a killer and you stopped him. You saved me, twice now. A killer doesn't save people."

She paused taking in his words then she turned to him and her horror changed, "You're hurt." She said reaching a hand out to heal him but he grabbed it and stopped her.

"You just helped Melina and Joel-Peter, you shouldn't use too much of your energy." He said gently.

"I feel fine." She said truthfully, "I was a bit shaky before but it's gone now."

Millard's gaze went back to the dead wight not five feet away from them where they were hidden by the bunker. Then something went off in his brain.

"You took his health." He murmured, "Have you done that before?"

"Once." She said nodding slowly, "Back in the Acre."

"That's how you did it." He muttered almost to himself.

"Did what?" she asked her worry now cast aside as her curiosity took over.

"When Caul had you heal the hollowgast, I thought for certain something like that would kill you but it didn't. You had the health from the people you encountered before and that helped you do it without completely draining yourself in the process."

There was a long silence as they both contemplated what this meant, if Aurora could take health from others then her peculiarity was adapting to the situation so she could protect herself as well as others. Not only that but it seemed her body stored the extra energy and then used that to heal instead of taking from her own life force.

"You're amazing." Millard whispered looking at her in awe and when she looked back at him he saw a spark in her eyes too.

"I have to get back in that bunker." She said before taking his hand and healing his wounds. Then he helped her off the ground as they both raced back into the building to help the other peculiars trapped there.


	91. Chapter 91

**Again huge thanks to Staypeculiar, Lexi1245, EmmaBloom2006 and kjh991002 for reviewing! I also have exciting news! This story is now also posted on Wattpad! You'll find it under the penname randomreader000000 if anyone wants to check it out there and give Aurora and Millard some love it'd be much appreciated! It's my first story on Wattpad and I'm still learning a few things (like what the voting system is and how the wattys contest works) but I'm making progress! Hope to see you guys over there too, enjoy the chapter!**

 **EmmaBloom2006: I'm flattered that you think the last chapter was my best yet, though there's something in this chapter that might change your mind. . .**

 **Kjh991002: happy it helped!**

Chapter 91

" _After a lifetime of searching, I've finally found Abaton, and the ymbrynes – this perfect combination of ymbrynes – have unlocked the door for me." {Jack/Caul, pg 315 book 3}_

Once Aurora had done all she could to help the peculiars she and Millard left the bunker knowing there was no time to wait for them to wake up and she and Millard were needed elsewhere. They were ducked down behind the building while Aurora peeked out around the corner looking to get into the fight to help the others but also not wanting to be an easy target for the wights who still had plenty of bullets in their guns. Millard was behind her, his thoughts racing as the sounds of screams and gunfire met his ears. His eyes were glued to Aurora as he thought in horror that these might be their last moments together. He felt foolish for wasting so many years in their loop expecting to have all the time in the world with her only now to regret everything they hadn't done. Seventy years and he'd always been too afraid to go too far with her, too afraid he might scare her off. But now after everything they'd been through he wasn't afraid of scaring her away anymore, not when she seemed so fearless in the face of battle.

"If Jake's hollow is where I think it is. . . " she began still with her back to him as she assessed the battlefield, "then we should have an opening right about –"

"Marry me." He blurted out and she froze cutting off her sentence immediately. They'd talked about the subject at length before but he'd never really asked her, it was always something they assumed one day would happen but now staring death in the face – yet again – he couldn't stand letting the question go unanswered. He also started to worry because Aurora appeared to have stopped breathing since the words had left his mouth.

"Wh-What?" she stammered turning to him, her long hair flying over her shoulder from the sharp snap of her head. Her expression was confused and shocked and he could understand why.

"I know it's the most inopportune time to ask." He admitted, "And it isn't anything like either of us pictured it, but. . . in case we don't make it through this I have to know. . . will you?"

She still looked at him incredulously, "Millard you really are the smartest idiot I've ever met." She said in what sounded like a reprimanding tone. His heart sank a bit in his chest, he should have kept his mouth shut, after all they were fighting for their lives, it was no time to bring up such a matter. "Did you really think I'd say no?"

His eyes snapped up from the ground and he stared at her in awe. "You're saying yes?" he asked somewhat astounded and she chuckled as she clearly heard the shock in his tone.

"Do you still doubt me when I tell you I love you?"

"Sometimes." He muttered, "Mostly because it always seems too good to be true." He took her hand, "But you _are_ saying yes. . . right?"

She smiled, her eyes beaming, "Yes." She said linking their fingers, "And we're going to make it through today."

Then there was a familiar roar and Aurora turned and saw Bentham on the back of his grimbear charging into the fight, Nim running beside him.

"Hullo, young man!" he cried looking to Jacob and waving his cane, "In need of some assistance?"

He rode up beside Jake who was still on his hollow and the two exchanged a quick conversation.

"PT, you heard the boy. KILL!" Bentham ordered and the grimbear dove into the fight knocking wights aside like bowling pins. One wight ran up and shot PT in the chest with a pistol but the bear only seemed to get annoyed before he picked up the wight and sent him flying. Together the hollow and the grimbear began picking off the wights and in no time they became the outnumbered ones. Now with their numbers decimated to no more than ten of them they tried to run off however when they got to the bridge-hollow Jake seemed to gain control and halfway across the chasm they were dropped flailing and screaming until they plooped into the acid below. As Aurora and Millard ran up to the others she started assessing the damage they had taken and began healing their wounds, further off she could see Mr. Bentham and Miss Peregrine conversing. Bentham seemed to be pleading his case for his sister's forgiveness but if Miss Peregrine's stern look was anything to go by she wasn't buying it.

"Why I'm the reason you're not still in a prison cell!" Bentham argued, "Go on children, tell her!"

"Mr. Bentham helped us a lot." Jacob said awkwardly.

"In that case, all due thanks." Miss Peregrine said coldly, "I'll ensure the Council of Ymbrynes is made aware of the role you played here. Perhaps they'll see fit to lighten your sentence."

"Sentence?" Emma asked looking sharply at Bentham.

"Banishment." He answered with his lip curling, "You don't think I'd live in this pit if I was welcome anywhere else, do you? I was framed, unjustly accused of –"

"Collusion." Miss Peregrine said, "Collaboration with the enemy. Betrayal after betrayal."

"I was working as a double agent Alma. Mining our brother for information, I explained this to you! You know I have every reason to hate Jack!"

Miss Peregrine raised her hand to stop him as if she'd heard this story before and didn't want to bother with it again. "When he betrayed your grandfather." She said turning to Jake, "that was the last straw."

"That was an accident." Bentham said seeming offended.

"Then what became of the soul you drained from him?"

"It was injected into the test subjects!"

"We reverse-engineered your experiment. They were given soul from peculiar barnyard animals, which can only mean you kept Abe's for yourself."

"What an absurd allegation! Is that what you told the council? That's why I'm still rotting here isn't it? I knew you felt threatened by my intellect and superior leadership capablilities but that you'd stoop to such lies to keep me out of your way. . . do you know how many years I've spent fighting to eradicate the scourge of ambrosia use? I only wish this haze of bias would clear so that you could see the truth: I'm on your side Alma, I've always been."

"You're on whatever side fits your interests at the moment." Bentham who looked saddened by his sister's rejection, left with his grimbear leaving Nim who was shaking hands with the peculiars he'd yet to meet, not noticing Mr. Bentham walking off. When Jacob came over and asked Aurora to heal a cut he had in his leg from a bullet he explained about Bentham taking a sliver of Abe's soul and trying to use it for something – the same something that Caul wanted Jake for. He explained how Miss Peregrine had dismissed her brother's apologies, she claimed he switched sides as he pleased to save his own skin and after he accusations Bentham had left to recover from the strain the battle had on his old crippled body. Aurora felt bad and thought about talking to Miss Peregrine later about how Bentham had helped them all and they never would have been able to rescue anyone if he hadn't assisted Emma and Jake.

"But what about Caul?" Enoch asked from beside Olive.

"He's right." Jacob said, "None of these victories will matter if we can't catch him."

"Look no further children!" came Caul's booming voice, "Do as I say and no harm will come to your ymbryne!"

They all turned and there was Caul, a twig of a man with no weapons in his hand and no guards by his side. He had an unnatural grin and was dressed in rather dandied clothing, a pressed suit complete with a silk tie, beside him was Bentham and his grimbear who had his big furry arms around Miss Peregrine. Though her eyes flashed with rage she knew better than to struggle against a sharp clawed, short tempered grimbear. It seemed like they were doomed to live the same recurring nightmare over and over, their ymbryne captured again and powerless to stop it. Bentham stood beside his bear leaning on his cane, his eyes downcast as if ashamed to meet their eyes.

"Benny's made a choice to stand up for himself and I for one congratulate him! There's nothing like a family reunion!" Caul bellowed cheerfully.

"Mr. Bentham!" Nim cried in shock and horror, "Sir, no!"

"I'm sorry Nim, but as you are well aware I am an opportunist above all else."

Nim lowered his head in sadness and Aurora thought she heard him mumble under his breath, "I understand Sir."

Suddenly Bentham was pulled back by an unseen force and a knife flashed to his throat.

"Make the bear release Miss Peregrine or else!" Mill threatened.

"Millard!" Aurora cried in partial shock not having realized he'd snuck away from her. Bentham looked terrified but Caul only seemed annoyed. He drew a pistol from his suit and pointed it at Bentham's head.

"Let her go and _I'll_ kill you brother."

"We made a pact!" Bentham protested.

"And you caving to the demands of a nude boy with a dull knife would be breaking that pact." Caul said cocking the gun and addressing Millard, "If you make me kill my only brother consider your ymbryne dead too, and your lovely little girlfriend will be right behind her."

Millard hesitated for a moment contemplating his options then he dropped the knife and ran. Caul made a grab for him but missed and Millard's footsteps curved away in a trail of divots. Bentham composed himself as Caul, his good humor gone, turned the gun on Miss Peregrine.

"Now listen to me! Boy! Pitch that hollow into the chasm!" Jacob seemed reluctant but had no other choice. He'd clearly become attached to the beast he controlled but the hollow had taken such damage from the battle that it almost seemed merciful to put it out of its misery. Aurora could tell it was badly wounded from all the black blood she saw smudged on it's body before Jake kicked it into the pit.

"Now take the boy!" Caul demanded and one of the only wights left grabbed Jacob from the crowd and dragged him forward. "He's the only one we really need alive but don't cry, we have a treat for the rest of you! This is a historic day, my brother and I are about to crown ourselves the twin kings of peculiardom! And what would a coronation be without witnesses? You're about to see something no one has witnessed for a thousand years: the domination and expropriation of the Library of Souls!"

They were then herded toward the tower at a brutal pace, the remaining wights shoving and kicking any stragglers. All their peculiar gifts were once again rendered useless by guns. Aurora contemplated trying her new ability but she felt a grip on her hand – Millard – silently warning her not to try. They went up the winding hallway of the tower passing several identical doors until finally they reached the top and its very last door the only thing beyond that was an open deck that was letting in the pale daylight of a new morning.

"Perplexus!" Caul cried, "Signor Anomalous, since I owe this discovery in part to your expeditions and hard work I think you should do the honors and open the door." The guards dragged Perplexus from the crowd and Aurora felt Millard tense up beside her. Since the last time she'd seen him his hair and beard had turned pure white, his spine had curved, and deep wrinkles grooved his face. He'd spent too long away from his loop and now his true age was beginning to catch up with him. He spat at Caul and sneered.

"You are an ignorant pig!" Immediately Caul raised his pistol and pulled the trigger. Bentham shouted and many of the others screamed but the gun only made a dry click.

"It's an antique like yourself." Caul shrugged, "I suppose fate has intervened on your behalf. Just as well, I'd rather watch you turn to dust than bleed to death."

Then Caul opened the door and stepped inside, the guards pushed the rest of them forward until they were all standing in a grey walled room which was missing its fourth wall and seemed to extend into darkness. They were hurried along as the walls became rough and for a moment Aurora thought they were in a cave until she realized it was too rectangular and that someone must have carved it centuries ago. They headed out into a hot dry day surrounded by tall humps and spires of red clay all honeycombed with small shelters where an indigenous people must have once lived. The sky glowed orange and other than their group there was no one in sight. The place felt ancient and most certainly somewhere they were not meant to be.

"Welcome to Abaton!" Caul announced.


	92. Chapter 92

**Again huge thanks to Staypeculiar and Lexi1245 for reviewing, this chapter is a bit more filler and not as exciting but the next one I promise has all the action!**

Chapter 92

 _"You're so typical of ymbryne raised peculiars: no ambition and no sense at all but one of entitlement." {Jack/Caul, pg 316 book 3}_

The route Caul led them through wound like an ancient maze of twisting paths and stairways that cut into the hills. They were tired and dirty and with each step Caul made it more impossible for any of them to keep track of the way they'd come so even if there was the tiniest chance to run they'd still be hopelessly lost. Finally Caul ordered them to stop.

"Have we gone too far? I could've sworn the grotto was along here somewhere. Where's the cartographer?"

"Aren't you glad you didn't shoot him?" Bentham muttered as the wights brought Perplexus forward.

Caul ignored his brother. "Where's the grotto?"

"Ahh, perhaps it's hidden itself from you." Perplexus teased.

"Don't test me." Caul snapped, "I'll burn every copy of your Map of Days. Your name will be forgotten by next year."

Perplexus looked defeated, "There." He said pointing behind us. Caul stomped down to a vine choked patch of wall, an opening so humble and well hidden that anyone might've missed it. He pushed aside the vines and poked his head through.

"Yes!" Caul shouted then turned back to the group. "Essential persons only are allowed past this point. Brother, sister, boy, two guards." He looked around their group again, "Bring that girl." He pointed to Emma obviously planning to use her to keep Jacob in line, "And those two." He gestured to Aurora and Millard who had been forced to wear another grey shirt to show himself. "I may still have a use for them." he said vaguely and Aurora saw a flash of insane obsession flash in Caul's eyes, tormenting her and Millard had seemed to become a bit of a hobby to Caul. One guard took Emma holding both her arms behind her back while the second guard stood between Millard and Aurora holding an arm from each and dragging them forward. Caul pushed both Jake and Miss Peregrine forward as Bentham and the guards followed behind with the others. Everyone they left at the entrance had guns pointed at their heads and wights who would be more than happy to pull the trigger.

Caul pointed on ahead, "The library awaits."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

As they made it through the thick vines and entered another cave like room Aurora felt a change in the atmosphere. It was like the other caves they'd seen, dug from soft rock, low ceilinged and empty except for some straw and broken bits of pottery. The most unique feature were the walls which had several small coves dug into them, oval topped and flat bottomed and large enough to hold a bottle or candle. At the back of the room several doors forked into darkness.

"Well boy? Can you see any?" Caul asked.

"Any what?" Jacob asked confused.

"Don't trifle with me. Soul jars. Go and pick one up."

Jacob turned scanning the walls, "I don't see anything. Maybe there aren't any."

"You're lying." Caul spat as one guard punched Jake in the stomach and he fell to the ground. Caul took another pistol, this one more modern and assured to work, and aimed it at Jacob's leg.

"Please Jack! He's just a boy!" Miss Peregrine cried.

"Just a boy! Just a boy! That's the very heart of the problem! You've got to punish them like men, water them with a bit of blood and then the shoot begins to spring up and the plant begins to grow."

"Wait!" Jacob shouted as the guard held him into the dirt, "I see something!"

"What?" Caul demanded his patience growing thin at being so close to attaining his dream after so long.

"It's a jar. Just one. It was tipped over, that's why I didn't notice it at first."

"Stand." Caul ordered, "I want to see you pick it up."

Jacob got to his knees slowly, obviously still in pain, then up onto his feet and headed for the jar. He reached out to grab it then pulled his hand back.

"What is it?" Caul asked.

"It's freezing. I wasn't expecting it." Jacob explained reaching out again and picking up the unseen jar.

"Fascinating." Bentham muttered from behind them.

"This is wrong." Millard spoke up, "There's a peculiar soul in there, and it should be treated with respect."

"To be eaten by me would be the greatest respect a soul could be paid. Describe the jar."

"It's very simple." Jake began, "Made of stone. There's a word written here, A-s-w-i-n-d-a-n."

"Aswindan." Caul pronounced, "That's Old Peculiar, isn't it?"

"Obviously." Bentham said. "Don't you remember your lessons?"

"Of course I do! I was a quicker study than you remember? Aswindan. The root is wind. Which doesn't refer to the weather but denotes quickness as in quickening – as in strengthening, invigoration!"

"I'm not so sure about that brother."

"Oh you're not." Caul said sarcastically, "I think you want it for yourself!"

Caul reached out and tried to snatch the jar from Jacob but it seemed as soon as it passed from Jacob's hands into Cauls it dropped as if Caul wasn't holding it at all and smashed on the ground and a bright blue glowing liquid pooled at his feet.

"I can see it now." One of the guards said almost in a trance as he bent down and dipped his finger into the liquid but the moment he touched it he cried out and jumped back flapping his hand to shake the stuff off. If Jake said the jar was freezing Aurora could only imagine how cold the pure soul could be.

"What a waste." Caul said, "I would have liked to combine that with a few other choice souls."

"Aswindan." Bentham recited as if he had a text book in front of him, "Root word swind. Meaning shrink. Be glad you didn't take that one brother."

"No. No, I'm certain I was right."

"You're not." Miss Peregrine said and Caul's gaze darted between his brother and sister as if he were weighing the possibility they might somehow be in league against him. Then he seemed to let it go.

"This is just the first room. The better souls are deeper in I'm sure."

"I agree." Bentham said, "The farther we go, the older the souls will be and the older the soul the more powerful."

"Then we shall plumb the very heart of this mountain." Caul said, "and eat it."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

They plunged into a baffling and seemingly endless maze of caverns with the floor sloping ever downward. The air grew colder as the passageways branched off into the dark like veins. Caul seemed to navigate by some sixth sense confidently bounding left or right. Millard had made his way to Aurora's side and held her hand, intertwining their fingers.

The farther they went the more jars Jake said were in the walls. Caul barked orders at him for updates with each room they passed through but it was only occasionally he demanded Jacob read a jar's label out loud. He was hunting bigger game and seemed to have decided there was little worth bothering with in this part of the library.

They carried on in silence as the rooms grew larger and grander. Jacob reported that the rooms were full now with soul jars and Aurora could feel the cold from all of them seeping through her skin and chilling her to the bone. She wasn't the only one feeling different, the guards were getting more skittish too. Startling at small noises and constantly looking over their shoulders.

"Did you hear that?" one asked.

"The voices?" the other asked.

"No, more like water, rushing water. . . "

Finally they appeared at the end of the chamber, the room illuminated by blue light. It was a large circular space like a beehive, a hundred feet across at the bottom but tapering into a single point at its top. Ice crystals gleamed on every surface and in every cove – which there were thousands. Despite the cold there was free flowing water, it sprung from a tap shaped like a falcon's head and tumbled into a small channel that circled the room at the base of its walls and flowed into a shallow pool at the end of the room. The water seemed to be the source of the room's light and like the liquid inside the soul jars it glowed a ghostly blue.

Caul strode into the middle of the room, "VICTORY!" his cry echoed off the walls, "This is it! Our treasure house! Our throne room!"

"It's magnificent." Bentham said weakly.

"You're making a terrible mistake." Miss Peregrine warned, "You mustn't desecrate this sacred place."

"Must you spoil every moment with your schoolmarmish moralizing?" Caul said sighing dramatically. "Or are you simply jealous and mourning the end of your reign as the more gifted sister? Look at me, I can fly, I can make time loops! A generation from now, no one will remember there was ever such a silly creature as an ymbryne!"

"You're wrong!" Emma shouted unable to hold her tongue any longer but Caul only chuckled in amusement and turned to Jacob.

"Boy, tell me about the jars here, and skip no detail however small."

Jake went around the room listing everything he saw, the soul jars, their size, even the words on them. He looked miserable and something in his eyes told Aurora he was trying to find a way to lie, to trick Caul but then the light dimmed and she knew he was out of tricks. Then Caul did something none of them anticipated.

"Now, who would like the first crack at this?" he asked turning to the guards who had accompanied them down here.

"What do you mean?" Bentham questioned hobbling toward him with his cane, "Shouldn't it be you and I? We've worked so long. . . "

"Don't be greedy brother. Didn't I tell my men their loyalty would be repaid? So which of you will it be?"

"Me, sir, me!"

"I'd like to!"

"You!" Caul pointed to the one who'd been charged with watching over Emma, "I like your spirit. Get over here."

"Thank you, sir, thank you!"

"Now which of those souls sounds like your cup of tea?" Caul asked pointing out certain jars Jake had already identified, "Yeth-Faru, something to do with water and flooding. Good one if you've ever fancied life under the sea. Wolsenwyrsend, I believe that's a sort of centaurish half horse half man creature who controls clouds. Ben, sound familiar?" Bentham mumbled a reply but Caul wasn't listening, "Styl-hyde, that was a good one. Metal skin, could be useful in a fight, though I wonder if you'd have to oil yourself. . . "

"Sir, I hope you don't mind my asking, but what about one of the larger urns?"

"I like a man with ambition but those are for my brother and me."

"Of course, sir, of course, I suppose, Yeth-faru."

"Excellent! Boy retrieve the jar."

"What do I do with it?" the guard asked as Jake removed the jar from its cove, "Take it like ambrosia?"

"I'm not certain. What do you think brother?" Caul asked.

"I'm not sure either, its not mentioned in the old texts."

"Well then, yes, just like ambrosia." Caul said now sounding certain.

"Are you sure?" the guard asked as Jake walked over with the jar.

"One hundred percent. Don't be nervous, you'll go down in history. A pioneer!"

The guard locked eyes with Jake, "No tricks."

"No tricks." Jake replied as he uncorked the jar. A blue light shone out of it and the guard put his hands over Jacob's and tilted it over his face. The liquid poured from the jar in a vicious stream, the guard screamed and Jake leapt back, the jar falling and smashing on the floor. The guard's face was smoking and turning blue, he fell to his knees as he screamed in agony. Then his voice cut off in a gagging sound and his body fell forward and his skull shattered against the ground like it was made of glass. Bits of frozen skull lay by Jacob's feet and all Aurora could do was bring a hand over her gaping mouth, everyone else silent with shock. Caul shook his head like someone had spilled a bottle of fine wine.

"Well drat, I guess it's not like taking ambrosia after all. Well, now someone else has to try. Perhaps it needs to be consumed." Caul pondered, "Jones, bring Nullings here, he's always had a _thirst_ for knowledge."

"NO!" Aurora shrieked in horror dragging the word out into a scream of bloody murder as the guard tried pulling her and Millard apart. He grabbed Millard by his shoulders and kicked Aurora in the stomach making her fall to the ground with the wind knocked out of her. Miss Peregrine and Emma rushed over to help her both trying to calm and restrain her, knowing there was nothing she could do to help. She continued to struggle and shout as Jones dragged Millard over to Caul and forced him to his knees.

"Mr. Portman, bring me another jar." But before Jacob could follow Caul's demand Bentham's voice rang out in a tone of astonishment.

"Brother. . . "

Everyone turned to look at what had captured Bentham's attention. There was a brightening light at the edge of the room where the liquid from the broken jar was dripping into the channel. Where the water and blue liquid had mixed a reaction was taking place, the water bubbled and churned glowing brighter than ever.

". . . Look at this."


	93. Chapter 93

**HAPPY BOOK LOVERS DAY! To celebrate I decided to give you guys an extra chapter this week! Enjoy!**

Chapter 93

" _Don't be afraid. We'll survive this too." {Miss Alma LeFay Peregrine, pg 366 book 3}_

They watched as the glowing mixture of soul and water reached the shallow pool and a column of strong blue light rose all the way to the ceiling. Within the column of light hovering above the pool was a white vapor that had taken on the shape of a man, he had scaly skin and a dorsal fin that jutted from his back.

"I know what this is." Bentham continued, "It's called a spirit pool. An ancient means of summoning and communicating with the dead. But if a living person enters the pool during the summoning -"

"He absorbs the spirit being summoned." Caul finished, "I do believe we've found our answer!" he pointed to another bigger jar, "Boy! Tip that one into the water. Now!"

The jar was too large for Jacob to carry so he carefully tipped the jar so the bright blue liquid poured down the wall and into the channel where it flowed into the pool. This was their last chance to stop Caul, but the guard still had Millard and his gun trained on the three of them while Caul had his own weapon aimed at Jake. They outnumbered them but they still found themselves at the madman's mercy.

The great urn's liquid reached the spirit pool and frothed and heaved like a sea monster was about to rise from it. The Yeth-faru vanished and a new misty figure took its place. It was much larger with clawed hands that were raised palms upward in a way that implied great and terrible power. Caul looked at the image and smiled, then he reached into his suit and pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

"I just have a word or two I'd like to say first before I officially change stations in life." Aurora saw Emma roll her eyes at Caul's dramatics then Bentham cleared his throat.

"Brother, I think we'd better not dally any longer. . . "

"Will no one allow me a moment to glory in all this?" Caul shouted.

"Listen!" Bentham hissed and it went silent. For a moment they heard nothing then there came a high sharp sound.

"Is that. . . a dog?" Caul said scowling.

 _Addison_!

"The peculiars had a dog with them." Bentham said, "If it's following our scent, I doubt it's alone."

Aurora felt her heart swell and rise with hope, somehow their friends had overpowered their guards and were coming after them, maybe even with reinforcements! However, Caul was on the cusp of taking all the power the library had to offer and who knew how far their friends echoes were being carried, by the time they got there it could be too late.

"Well then, I suppose my remarks will have to wait."

"Go Jack! Take your spirit and then I'll take mine!" Bentham encouraged.

"About that." Caul sighed, "I've been thinking, I'm not sure you could handle all this power. . you're weak minded, by which I don't mean unintelligent, on the contrary you're more intelligent than I am! But you think like a weak person. Your will is weak. It isn't enough to be smart you know, you've got to be vicious!"

"No brother! Don't do this! I'll be your number two, your loyal confidant. . . anything you need me to be. . ."

"This groveling is precisely what I mean. "

"No, this is about revenge." Bentham said bitterly, "As if breaking my legs and enslaving me for years wasn't enough."

"Oh, it was though. True, I was cross with you for turning us all into hollowgasts, but having an army of monsters at my disposal turned out to be quite useful. But if I'm being honest, it's not even about your weak character. It's just my own failing as a brother I suppose, Alma can speak to this, I don't like to share."

"Then do it!" Bentham spat, "Get it over with and shoot me!"

"I could do that, but I think it would be more effective if I shot. . . him." then he aimed at Jacob's chest and pulled the trigger. Jake fell backward and hit the ground hard, Emma screamed his name but stayed beside Aurora clutching her arm. Seizing the opportunity Millard elbowed the guard standing behind him causing Jones to bend over in pain. Millard then snatched his gun and turned it on the wight, in one shot Jones hit the floor bleeding from a small hole in his forehead. Millard then turned the gun toward Caul but the man was faster and shot at Millard. Easily missing his head due to his invisibility Millard then dropped the gun and pulled off his grey shirt disappearing in an instant. With Caul's attention elsewhere Emma and Miss Peregrine rushed over to Jacob, Aurora had just gotten back to her feet when she felt a hand on her arm and already felt better just by being beside Millard. She saw Emma and Miss Peregrine trying to drag Jake's unconscious body toward the exit. She took a step toward them then felt a tug on her arm keeping her from moving.

"Millard I have to go help him." she tried reasoning but his grip didn't let up then a howl of pain came from the opposite end of the room and she turned to see Caul standing calf deep in the spirit pool and arms outstretched and his head tilted back looking overcome with great power or great pain, it was hard for her to tell which. The vapor of the soul gripped him and began to merge with his body, the tendrils of smoke pouring into his eyes, ears, mouth and nostrils. Then the glowing was half dimmed, the power of the soul sucked up by Caul. Miss Peregrine began shouting but Aurora couldn't make out what it was she said. Then Emma grabbed the first guards gun from beside his broken and frozen head and aimed at Caul's back, she fired until it was empty. She must have hit him at least once but Caul didn't flinch, instead he started growing. He had already doubled in height and it had only been a few seconds, he let out agonizing screams as his skin split open and healed, split open and healed until he was as tall as a tower. He was a monster of raw skin and tattered clothes, his giant eyes electric blue from the soul he'd stolen and Aurora thought they were even more terrifying then when they were a pure soulless white. Although his hands were pretty gruesome too, they had become huge gnarled things, thick and twisted like tree roots with ten fingers each. Then he noticed Miss Peregrine and Emma trying to get away with Jake who still hadn't moved since he'd been shot and Aurora feared for the worst.

"ALMA, COME BACK HERE!" Caul shouted in a deep yet loud voice that shook the cavern. Millard was still trying to get Aurora to leave with him but her moral compass and her survival instincts were having such a tug of war inside her that her feet were frozen to the ground unsure of which direction to carry her. Caul raised one of his massive hands and some unseen force ripped Emma and Miss Peregrine away from Jacob. Then Caul caught sight of Aurora and just as Millard tugged on her arm trying to drag her toward the exit Caul raised his other hand and the unseen force pulled Aurora away from him. She let out a scream of terror as she was dragged along the rocky floor toward the monster himself. Miss Peregrine and Emma were levitating in the air and Caul pushed his hands to one side throwing all three of them into the wall. Aurora felt her stitches get pulled apart on her cheek as blood began to drip down the side of her face and the three women collapsed into the dirt. 

MILLARD POV

He could feel the adrenaline in his blood making his heart beat faster, he could even hear his pulse pounding in his ears as he watched on horrified as Caul tormented the others.

"MILLARD!" Caul shouted and he dared not move afraid of revealing any clue to his whereabouts.

"I'LL FIND YOU BOY AND WHEN I DO I'LL GRIND YOU BETWEEN MY TEETH!" Caul threatened as he started to move across the cavern in search of him, each one of his footfalls like an earthquake. Caul's head turned side to side in search of the invisible, whenever he saw one of the girls start to get up he used his new telekinesis to fling them into the wall again. Millard could imagine no crueler final moments than these – even losing his second soul seemed merciful now – but to helplessly watch the one he loved be torn apart and broken. . . then he was pulled from those thoughts as he heard a dog bark and realized the others had come at last only to be killed themselves. Caul heard the barking too and when he turned his massive head Millard saw Miss Peregrine, Emma and Aurora push themselves off the ground again this time making their way for the exit. He did the same just as the others came pouring out of the corridor. Addison had led them here with Mira, a lantern hanging from the peculiar dog's mouth. They had no idea what they were up against but still they saw Caul, the towering beast that he was, and they threw everything they had at him. Bronwyn threw a piece of wall, some of the others had guns they'd taken from the guards, the ymbrynes transformed into birds and swarmed his head but none of it had any effect. The bullets bounced off, he batted away the chunk of wall and like a swarm of gnats the ymbrynes seemed to merely irritate him. Then he spread his arms and knotty fingers and slammed his hands together in a giant clap and a wave of energy knocked everyone and everything away from him. Aurora, who had unknowingly been standing between Millard and Caul was flown back right into his chest as the pair of them hit the wall, his body cushioning the blow for her. From over her shoulder Millard caught at glimpse of Bentham as he rolled along the ground and into the channel where he used the water to hide from his brother. Even at a distance Millard could see something in his eyes, it wasn't fear it was something much more calculating. What was he up to now? Millard didn't know whether to think of him as a coward or not after everything, but with what they were facing how could one not be afraid?

Caul took another step toward them before he stopped and began to flap his hand in front of his face trying to wave something away. Out of the corner of his eye Millard saw Hugh, maybe fifty feet to his left with his mouth wide open and a new hive streaming from his gut. It seemed Henry had made some new friends while Caul had been leading them around the pathways of the mountains. Now the swarm of bees were in Caul's eyes stinging him as he let out another howl of pain.

Miss Peregrine, in bird form, began picking people up by her talons and ushering them toward the exit, when she was sure her message to flee was clear she went after Caul. He had dealt with the bees and was spreading his arms again but before he could use his telekinesis Miss Peregrine dive bombed him with her talons and raked deep cuts across his face. Millard kept his arms around Aurora as best he could as they fled with the others. The only time he let go was when she reached down to scoop up Mira who had been falling behind. Behind them they heard Caul bellow in frustration and quickly looking over his shoulder Millard saw him trying to squish his way through the tunnel, a tight fit but he was able to just make it.

"Hurry!" Millard shouted ahead though he was sure his voice was drowned out by the shaking of the tunnel and Caul's shouting in rage. He rewrapped his arm around Aurora's waist noticing a limp in her step, it appeared she'd sprained her ankle when she'd been thrown into the wall and if they lived through this Millard would have to thank the Birds that it was only a sprain. Her stitches had also been cut open and Millard cringed at how gruesome the wound looked with several smaller scrapes around it and blood dripping down the side of her face like red tears. With her hair down some of the strands had gotten stuck in the blood and now clung to her face making her continuously shake her head to try and rid herself of them but with Mira in her arms there wasn't much else she could do. Then something changed in the air, it felt like it was surging like when a soul was poured into the spirit pool and Millard wasn't the only one who noticed the change.

"WHO IS TAKING MY SOULS!" Caul bellowed as he tried to shimmy his way back into the cavern giving the others time to flee.

"Jake!" Emma shouted coming to a halt, "We have to go back for him!"

Without a second glance back at the others Emma took off and Olive followed behind her. Enoch had tried to stop the red head but she'd been a second too quick and his hand had missed her elbow by half an inch as she lit a flame in her palm and disappeared down the hall as well. If Enoch hadn't been holding Horace up – who had broken his leg after Caul's forceful blast – Millard was sure he would have followed too.

 **And as always thank you to those who took the time to review! Lexi1245, Staypeculiar and EmmaBloom2006.**

 **EmmaBloom2006: I know! As I write each chapter I'm filled with a mix of excitement and sadness because as exciting as it is to finish a story I'm also not ready to say goodbye to Aurora and Millard yet. As for a Map of Days sequel, that might be a while. I heard R Riggs next book is the start of another trilogy and if that's so then I'm going to wait until the end of that trilogy before writing anything more with Aurora. I don't want to post my version of Map of Days then read the second and third book and go, "Oh I could have added this!" or "I shouldn't have added this since this new thing just happened." So unfortunately once this ends it will be a long wait for the sequel. However, I have been adding this story to Wattpad so if anyone wants to go over there and re-read it, add to it's view count, vote and comment I'd love to see you guys over there!**


	94. Chapter 94

**As always massive thanks to my reviewers Lexi1245 and Staypeculiar! Sorry this chapter is so short I'm trying to drag it out while I wonder how I'll fill the void once this story is done.**

 **Staypeculiar: I know! I preordered the book weeks ago! I was so excited when I heard it was all official! I'm excited to see Miss Peregrine giving them lessons on 'normalling'.**

Chapter 94

" _Through clouds of dust and vapor I saw two creatures taller than houses trying to murder each other." {Jacob Portman, pg 397 book 3}_

JACOB POV

He could just lift his head enough to see Bentham standing in the channel with his eyes ablaze. Cones of white hot light were beaming from his sockets and Jake could just make out a tinkle of glass dropping to the ground. Then he realized what had happened – Bentham had taken a vial of ambro.

Jake put everything he had into sitting up as Bentham went to each crevice and examined them – as if he could see them. Then Jake realized exactly what he'd taken, who's soul had been in the ambro. It was his grandfather's soul, the small piece he'd removed decades ago, the one he'd been saving for this moment. He could see the jars now, he could do what Jake did.

Bentham was running now, as best he could. He'd spied the other large urn and was heading right for it, when he reached it he tipped it over as its blue liquid hissed into the channel and began circulating toward the spirit pool. When the urn's liquid made it to the pool the water began to rage and another column of bright blinding light shot up toward the ceiling.

"WHO IS TAKING MY SOULS!" Caul bellowed from the corridor as he began to worm his way back into the chamber. Jake had caught up to Bentham and tackled him before he made it to the pool. With Jake being as weak and dizzy as he was he was just a match for the old and brittle Bentham.

"Listen to me." Bentham said, "I've got to do this. I'm the only hope you have."

"I'm not listening to anymore of your lies!"

"He'll kill us all if you don't let me go!"

"If I let you go you'll just help him!"

"No I won't!" Bentham cried, "I've made so many mistakes. . but I can make them right if you let me help you."

"Help me?" Jake asked half astonished and half sarcastically.

"Look in my pocket, my vest pocket. There's a paper in it, one I carry always just in case. It's a recipe, show it to the ymbrynes, they'll know what to do."

Then a hand reached over Jake's shoulder and snatched the paper. He spun to see Miss Peregrine who Caul had batted into a wall before he'd gone after the others. She was back to her human form, battered but otherwise alright. She read the Old Peculiar words on the paper then her eyes flashed to Bentham.

"You're certain this will work?"

"It worked once. I don't see why it shouldn't again. And with even more ymbrynes. . . "

"Let him go." Miss Peregrine told Jacob.

"What?" he asked shocked, "But he's going to –"

She put a hand on his shoulder, "I know, I know." She helped Jake stand up and Bentham headed again for the spirit pool. The vapor was gathering into the shape of a giant almost as large as Caul but with wings. If Bentham reached the pool in time Caul would have a worthy challenger. Caul had just about made it out of the tunnel now but even he knew what the diffusing power in the room meant.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"There's no time to hide." Miss Peregrine said pulling Jake to the ground, "Play dead."

When Caul finally wriggled out of the corridor the vapor had already begin funneling into Bentham and suddenly the younger weaker brother was already rocketing up to twice his original height. When the two did clash there was a sound like the bombs that had fallen back in London. With Caul occupied Miss Peregrine helped Jake stand and they ran for the exit, only a few steps into the tunnel they ran right into Emma and Olive, the latter with a flame in her hand. No one spoke, there wasn't time and Jake was more than happy to simply let Emma pull him into the darkness.

MILLARD POV

When they saw Emma, Jake, Olive and Miss Peregrine reappear there was a loud cheering, even though most of it was drowned out by the thrashing sounds coming from the chamber.

"I saw him shoot you." Aurora said looking to Jacob, "By what miracle are you alive?"

Jacob tugged the collar of his sweater, "The miracle of peculiar sheep wool." Then the room shook and rocky debris fell like a pebbled rain over them.

"What is that?" Millard asked not sure what had made Caul give up the chase after them.

"Bentham took the other ancient soul." Jacob explained, "He's fighting off Caul but we have to move. Even though they're too big to reach us they can still bring this place down on our heads."

There were murmurs of agreement, they had to get out of the library then out of this loop. They all continued running – some hobbling – as Addison guided them with his lantern. With the dog's sense of smell they made it back the way they'd came but the sound of the giant brothers battle only got louder even as they got further away almost as if the pair were still growing. How big could they get, and how strong? Millard assumed that during their fight other soul jars in the room were getting smashed, their remains dripping into the channel and filling the spirit pool, feeding and making Caul and Bentham even more monstrous. Would the Library of Souls bury them? Would it be their grave, their prison? Or would it crack open like an eggshell and birth these horrors into the world?

They finally reached the grotto exit and dashed into the orange daylight. They were moving as fast as they could, now halfway to the loop exit when the ground shook so violently they were all thrown off their feet. Millard tried to angle his body so Aurora would fall into him and she angled herself as well so not to crush Mira. Millard had never been near a volcano when it erupted but he imagined it would have been similar to the thunderous boom that echoed from the hills behind them. Everyone had turned to see acres of pulverized rock flying into the air and then clear as day were the screams of Bentham and Caul. They were free of the library now, having torn through the ceiling and untold depths of stone until they reached daylight.

"We can't wait any longer!" Miss Peregrine cried as she picked herself up and took out a crumbled sheet of paper. "Sisters, it's time to close this loop!"

"Won't that turn them into hollows?" Asked Miss Wren.

"A hollow's no problem." Jacob spoke up, "but last time someone collapsed a loop this way, didn't it make an explosion big enough to flatten half of Siberia?"

"The ymbrynes my brother coerced into helping him were young and inexperienced." Miss Peregrine explained, "We'll do a better job."

Over the hill a giant face rose like a second sun, Caul was as big as ten houses now and in a terrible voice he bellowed, "ALMAAAAAAAAA!"

The ymbrynes shooed the children a good distance away as they gathered together. They looked like a mystical secret society as Miss Peregrine read from the paper. "According to this once we start the reaction we'll have only a minute to escape the loop."

"Will that be enough time?" Miss Avocet asked concerned.

"It'll have to be." Miss Wren said grimly.

"Perhaps we should get closer to the exit before we try." Suggested Miss Glassbill.

"There isn't time." Miss Peregrine insisted, "We have to –"

The rest of her sentence was drowned out by a distant but thunderous shout from Caul, his words gibberish now, his mind likely melting from the extraordinary stress of rapid growth. Bentham hadn't been heard from in a few minutes and Millard wondered if he'd been killed.

"Wish your elders luck!" Miss Peregrine shouted to them as she and her sisters formed a tight circle and joined hands. Miss Peregrine spoke in Old Peculiar and the others repeated her words in unison. It went on for a little more than thirty seconds during which time Caul had started to climb his way to them. Then the ymbrynes finally unclasped their hands and broke their circle and moved to the children. Where the women had been standing a crack was splitting open in the ground, the clay falling away quickly, widening the sinkhole – the collapse had begun.


	95. Chapter 95

**Again thank you to my reviewers Staypeculiar and Mermaid12.**

 **Mermaid12: that scene with the waitress on the train was actually what started this whole story, I pretty much said 'ok enough! I'm giving Millard someone to love him!' and Aurora was born. Also thank you for your amazing compliment! I did my best to morph and books and movie and I still have hope for a sequel on the big screen. As for writing bestselling novels. . . maybe someday. . .**

Chapter 95

" _I'm the one who should be thanking you." {Miss Alma Lefay Peregrine, pg 433 book 3}_

"Let's be on our way." Miss Peregrine said taking Claire's hand and leading them away, "We don't want to be here fifty four seconds from now!" In spite of their exhaustion they ran, pushed faster by the giant shadow that fell over them as Caul grew nearer and the crack widened. They rushed through the door that led back to Caul's tower, but the loops shaking had begun to weaken the structure.

"We have to escape the tower." Miss Peregrine said.

"We're too high!" cried Miss Wren, "We'll never make it to the bottom in time."

"There's an open deck above us." Jake pointed out.

"We'll jump!" Emma shouted heading for the deck. "I can float us, I'm strong enough!"

The tower rocked and ceiling tiles crashed down around them as cracks spidered through the floor. They ran up the sloping hallway, then out into open air and what remained of the day. They were so high that below them they could see the entire span of Devil's Acre, the black tinders of Smoking Street, then further off the Ditch snaking along the loop's edge like a ring of scum. One by one the ymbrynes turned into birds ready to help however they could. Emma grabbed the rail tightly and Jake helped remove her big clunky shoes then he grabbed onto her feet, Horace grabbed his, Olive next, then Enoch, then Aurora, Millard and Nim and Perplexus, Hugh followed after with Claire then the twins then Joel-Peter, then Melina. Addison and Mira were taking up the end each one dangling off Melina's feet. Emma let go of the rail and began to float them up into the sky, they didn't move too quickly so Miss Peregrine in her falcon form hooked her talons through the back of Emma's dress and lifted as best she could. The other ymbrynes hooked onto clothes here and there and flapped furiously adding whatever lift they could. Addison and Mira's paws had just left the tower when the shaking had become too much and it began to crumble. It happened quickly, collapsing in on itself, the top section seeming to implode as if it had been sucked into the collapsing loop. After that the rest tumbled down in a huge cloud of dust and debris, the sound like a million bricks being poured into a quarry. Then they were all falling slowly as their weight and the ymbrynes exhaustion brought them down to the ground. They landed softly away from the wreckage touching down in the courtyard. Emma fell and rolled onto her back breathing like she'd just ran a marathon, Jake holding her so she wouldn't float away, then her eyes got big and she pointed up.

"Look!" In the air behind them where the top of the tower had been spun a small vortex of shimmering silver like a miniature hurricane. It was the last of the collapsing loop and they all watched almost hypnotized as it shrank spinning faster and faster. When it became too small to see one last sound echoed from it.

"ALMAAAAAAAAA. . . . " and then the whirlwind winded out sucking Caul's voice away with it.

AURORA POV

After the loop collapsed and the tower fell there was still chaos all around and work to be done. So the ymbrynes, despite their bruises, exhaustion and sprains set to work doing what ymbrynes do best – create order. The compound was searched for hidden wights, Sharon and his brothers were recruited to create a makeshift jail for them and happily got to work singing while they hammered. The wights prisons and laboratories were emptied and their machines of terror smashed. The subjects of their experiments were brought out into the open and attended to. Aurora did all she could, trying to use her gift sparingly not only to be sure she had enough to help all but to also calm Millard who hovered just behind her nervously. Dozens more peculiars were freed from another cell block , some who emerged in a daze while others couldn't stop thanking those who had saved them. It was impossible not to be affected by it as Aurora tended to a little girl maybe a year older than Claire who had tears streaming down her face making clear trails through the grime on her face as she kept saying gratefully, "You don't know what you did. You don't know."

When they'd done all they could do she and Millard sat on a large piece of fallen wall looking around the compound his hand in hers. They waited instruction from the ymbrynes and found it a relief to not be the ones who decided everything. Millard had found his grey shirt and dark trousers and Aurora had given him back his cap so he was somewhat visible but even still Aurora could feel his eyes on her and knew he was still concerned over the scrapes on her face.

"Aurora –" he began but she immediately cut him off.

"Millard, I said no."

"But it would only be a little –"

"Millard, no." she repeated more sternly then took a deep breath to calm herself, "I never want to use it like that ever again."

They'd been talking about this ever since she'd started healing the other peculiars who had been stuck with needles and partially drained of their souls. Millard was worried about her own health and while that had been endearing at first it was what he suggested that had put her on edge. They both knew she was capable of draining the health of another just as much as she was capable of giving her own. Millard was insistent that she take some of his health to heal herself but what he wasn't understanding was how horrified Aurora was that she could do something that gruesome at all. The thought of using it on him was unbearable especially after he'd been through a nightmare of his own.

"But it's still bleeding." He said softly and Aurora brought a hand to her cheek self-consciously. She knew the gash she'd gotten from the wights in the field was the worst of her wounds and while the other small cuts had scabbed that deeper cut was still open though luckily it wasn't bleeding profusely, just enough to worry Millard.

"How's Perplexus?" she asked changing the subject. She heard Millard take a deep breath knowing exactly what she was doing but letting her get away with it.

"His rapid aging stopped when we entered Abaton and, so far, it hasn't resumed."

"Well that's good sign."

"It'll start up again, and without the tower there's no other way to get him back to his loop."

"There's always the Panloopticon in Bentham's house." She suggested hoping to lift his spirits.

"Jacob mentioned that, he also said there are hundreds of doors to it, there's no way to tell which one is the right one. It would take days to check them all and that's time Perplexus doesn't have."

Then their conversation was cut short when nearby the ymbrynes had called attention. They understood that there were survivors who wanted to help but there were tasks that needed to be done and the ymbryne's –overprotective by nature – decided they'd been through enough. The peculiar children would get the rest they deserved while the ymbrynes and adult peculiars searched the wreckage below where the tower had stood for more survivors. Elsewhere in the compound there were the ambro vials that needed to be recovered and the ymbrynes certainly didn't want the children anywhere near that. Nor where they to worry about Louche Lane and the enslaved peculiars who were trapped there, the ymbrynes ensured them that the slavers and turncoats would be hunted down and brought before tribunals and the children rescued and brought to a safe house. There was also the matter of finding a place to recuperate and Jacob spoke up from his place beside Emma and mentioned Bentham's house.

"It has plenty of space, beds, a live in doctor and a Panloopticon."

And so they began packing up for the journey to Bentham's. Millard left Aurora's side only for a moment to grab a roll of gauze from the medical supplies they'd raided from the wight's laboratories. When he returned Mira was sitting on her lap with Aurora running her fingers through her soft white fur. It was stained with ash again she noticed as Millard ripped off a piece of gauze and stuck it to her cheek trying to help the wound clot. Then he knelt before her and took her injured ankle gently in his hand and brought it up to rest on his knee. He carefully wrapped it so the sprain would heal correctly then he gave a soft chuckle.

"What?" Aurora asked him with a small smile appearing on her face at his good mood.

"This is like the day we met." He said and she remembered how she'd needed him to help bandage her ankle then too. "Right down to the soot stained kitten."

She thought back to that day, how afraid she'd been of him just because he couldn't be seen. How wary she'd been of choosing to see him day after day, and how much her grey life had improved after he'd stepped out of his world and into hers.

"Je t'aime." She said leaning toward him and he put his hand on her good cheek.

"I love you too."

oOo oOo oOo

They moved out of the wights compound as dark was falling, they loaded into one of the trucks along with others who couldn't walk. Millard helped her inside trying to put as little weight on her injured ankle as possible before hauling himself in and sitting beside her. Others either walked alongside the truck or sat on its bumpers and roof. They made it out of the fortress using the bridge hollow under Jacob's command. Some of the others were hesitant while others asked Jake for multiple rides.

When they arrived at Bentham's house Mother Dust and Reynaldo met them at the door. Everyone was welcomed warmly and Mother Dust led the injured into her makeshift clinic. Nim showed them to their beds making sure everyone was comfortable. Of course there was still the chatter in the background about the former owner of the house.

"Bentham must have had one confidant." Emma insisted after they'd talked to Sharon and the others about Bentham's betrayal and they seemed shocked by the news. "You know, a henchman, an Igor."

"His assistant!" Jake said, "Has anyone seen him?"

No one had and Miss Peregrine had Jake and Emma describe him in case he turned up.

"He should be considered dangerous. If you see him, do not engage, run and tell an ymbryne."

"Tell an ymbryne." Enoch muttered, "Doesn't she realize that _we_ saved _them_?"

Aurora didn't think he meant for Miss Peregrine to overhear, but her hearing was sharp. "Yes Enoch, you were brilliant all of you." She said looking around at all of her wards, "And you've grown up remarkably, but even grown ups have elders who know better."

 **AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, it was either this or making it ridiculously long! So instead I split it into two chapters that's why the ending line sounds like there should be more following it. Also my writing has kind of slowed down, I think it's my subconscious refusing to let go of Aurora and Millard now that we're close to the end.**


	96. Chapter 96

**Thanks again to all my reviewers! Lexi1245, Staypeculiar, Tidbit and Mermaid12.**

 **Tidbit: It's hard to respond to your review without spoiling the ending of this story but I can tell you I finished writing the rest of this a few weeks ago so what's done is done, I'm just dragging out posting those chapters because I'm not quite ready to say goodbye yet. I am planning to do a sequel but it will be once R Riggs is done with his next installment (which I hear is the first of a whole new trilogy) so it will be a long time before you see the sequel but I promise you one will come, I already have ideas! The best way to make sure you don't miss it is to follow me so you get the update when I post that story in the future.**

 **Also, to my readers who are on Wattpad, remember to go over there and give this story some love! As always thanks to all my readers for sticking with me and Aurora this long and I hope you enjoy this chapter, only four more to go after this!**

Chapter 96

" _I'm glad I met you, despite all the endless trouble you caused me." {Sharon the Boatman, pg 430 book 3}_

As night fell they all gathered to eat in Bentham's library, the only room big enough to hold all of them comfortably. A feast had been donated by the grateful locals, they had all seen the tower fall and knew what it meant. There was roast chicken and potatoes, wild game and fish – Aurora whispered to Millard about the Ditch so they both avoided the fish. They all ate and talked and recalled their adventures of the past few days. Miss Peregrine had only heard a little about their journey from Cairnholm to London and then across the bombed out London to reach Miss Wren and she wanted to know every last detail. She was a great listener always laughing at funny parts and reacting with satisfying gasps when they'd nearly escaped death.

"And then the bomb fell right on the hollow and blew it to smithereens!" Horace narrated, "But we had Miss Wren's peculiar sweaters on so the shrapnel didn't kill us!" Miss Peregrine's eyes were wide with both amazement and horror as she listened on and by the time their story had finished she looked a little teary eyed.

"I'm so very, very proud of you all, and so sorry for all that happened. I can't tell you how much I wish it had been me by your side and not my deceitful brother."

Afterward they observed a moment of silence for Fiona out of respect, though Hugh insisted they were all just being negative.

"She ain't dead!" he snapped at them, "She's lost. . . she's just lost." He sniffled and looked at the ground as Henry crawled on his cheek, "The trees would have cushioned her fall and she's probably wandering the forest near Miss Wren's menagerie." He said calmer now and looking back up at their group, "Or she knocked her head on the way down and forgot where she came from. Or she's hiding from the wights cuz she don't know we beat 'em."

Then it got quiet as they all contemplated the likelihood of any of Hugh's outcomes. Aurora gently rested her hand on his knee.

"I'm sure she'll turn up." She said trying to be reassuring.

"Don't give him false hope." Enoch said, "It's cruel."

"You would know about cruel." Bronwyn replied probably thinking back to the last time they'd lost someone from their group, which would have been her brother Victor.

"I want to know how that dog rescued Jacob and Emma in the Underground." Olive spoke up changing the subject. Addison hopped up onto the table and began to narrate the story. Aurora pulled a sleeping Mira off her lap and gently laid her down on a pillow before she took Millard's hand and discreetly tugged him away from the others.

"Where are we going?" he asked between chuckles as she pulled him down the halls. There was this odd sense of elation between them that filled the air, like the fact that they'd actually made it was just sinking in. They'd lived through the journey from Cairnholm, they'd survived capture and torture and the Library of Souls and it was all finally over and they were still breathing and together. Aurora tugged on Millard's hand as they entered the room that had been assigned to her, she closed the door behind him and slammed his back against it as their lips met in a heated kiss. She could feel him smiling into it as his hands wrapped around her waist and his fingers dug into her sides like he was afraid they might be pulled apart again. Her hands wandered up and down his chest, occasionally moving to the back of his neck and running her fingers through his soft hair. He gave a light moan and held her tighter, one hand moving up her back pressing their bodies closer. When they had to break for air Aurora moved her kisses to his neck as his head leaned back and his breathing came in pants as his pulse became erratic. If Aurora left a hickey it was just as invisible as the rest of Millard as she pulled away slightly only to be scooped up by Mill who brought his lips back to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist to help him maintain his hold on her as he walked over to the bed that sat only a few feet away. He leaned down and they both collapsed onto the comforter, him resting on his forearms to hover over her. His cap had fallen off and Aurora used that to her advantage as she returned her fingers to his hair as he took his turn kissing her neck and she gasped as she felt his teeth against her skin knowing he was paying her back for the marks she'd tried to leave on him. One of his hands drifted back to her waist and undid the knot that was keeping her red and black flannel tied to her. When he was done with that he helped pull off the scratchy brown button up that covered her white shirt and denim overalls. She pulled him back to her as they continued to kiss, his fingers tangling into her long hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist tighter. There were two soft thunks as he kicked off his shoes and they hit the floor as Aurora fumbled with the buttons of his grey shirt. When she finally got all of the buttons undone she ran her hands over his bare chest and around under his shirt to his back. Even as Millard continued his assault on her neck she was still pulled from her lustful haze when her fingers ran over the scars that marred his back. They had begun to scab on their own before she could help him, leaving a permanent mark on his body – even if no one would ever see them. Millard seemed to feel her hesitation and understood what had caused it as he drew her attention away from the horror he'd endured and brought her mind back to the present. His hand trailed down the side of her body and grabbed her thigh hitching it higher over his hip and a small moan escaped her lips at his sudden action. He cut off her moan with his mouth and used his tongue to silence the sounds that tried to escape her. Her hands wandered from his back moving down to his waist and sliding into the back pockets of his slacks forgetting all about the lashes from the whip. They stayed like that for a while until Aurora brought her hands back to his hair with her arms wrapped around his neck. Millard took the opportunity and pushed himself into a sitting position, Aurora moving with him as he settled her to straddle his lap. She gasped from the new position with her weight now resting on Millard who's mouth wasted no time in finding hers again. She reluctantly pulled away finding herself in need of oxygen again and Millard tugged the neckline of her shirt to the side so he could kiss further down her shoulder, having already marked nearly every inch of her neck. Through the haze she could tell they were nearing the line that they had made so many years ago. Millard had always been adamant not to cross said line out of propriety and respect for her. She didn't want to stop but she had promised Millard she'd respect his wishes and she loved him enough to hold to that promise.

"Do you want to keep going?" she asked breathlessly liked she'd just ran a marathon and Millard's kisses on her shoulder and the juncture of her neck slowed then stopped altogether.

"I do." He said softly against her skin, "But we shouldn't. . . not yet." He pecked her shoulder sweetly one last time before he pulled back to look her in the eye, "I'd rather look forward to that on our wedding night."

Aurora couldn't help but smile at the idea as she looked down as her fingers toyed with the buttons of his shirt. They'd talked about waiting until that night to be intimate but now it all seemed so much more real. Now, he'd asked her to marry him, she'd told him yes, it was actually going to happen. She heard him chuckle and looked up at him with curiosity. "What?"

"I just realized I get to call you my fiancée now."

She couldn't control the raging blush that colored her cheeks and she felt Millard bring a hand to her face, cupping her jaw.

"By the Birds I've missed seeing you blush." He said before pulling her in for another long deep kiss.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

The following morning brought saddening news. Jake had decided to leave the loop and return to his family. Aurora had known, somewhere deep inside, that that would be his final decision. She couldn't fault him for it, if she had been given an opportunity to leave the loop with Millard and rejoin her brother and mother she would have taken it as well. But that ship had sailed long ago, part of her wondered if her brother was still out there, he'd be an old man now, probably around seventy with his own grandchildren who would be the same age as her. Would Noah even remember her if she did return?

She would never know, she'd live with those questions for the rest of her life, but Jake didn't have to suffer like that. He'd be with his family, sure sometimes it might be rough but he'd never be left wondering what life would be like without them.

There was a long exchange of hugs and tearful goodbyes, which ended with Jacob promising he would come back and visit. It was a kind gesture and put smiles on Claire, Bronwyn and the twins faces but the older ones knew how difficult it would be and how the odds of seeing Jacob again were slim to none.

"We'll never forget you Jacob." Olive said giving him a hug followed by Enoch giving him a brotherly pat on the shoulder.

"I'll record your story." Millard said shaking his hand, "It's my new project, and I'll see that it's included in my new edition of the _Tales of the Peculiar_. You'll be famous!" Millard tried to sound enthusiastic but you could still hear him getting choked up. Aurora stepped up next and gave Jacob a hug.

"Thank you for everything." She pulled back to look him in the eye, "I would have lost him forever if it weren't for you." She said gesturing to Millard. Then Addison walked up with Mira who jumped into Aurora's arms.

"You're the fourth bravest human I've ever known. I hope we'll meet again."

"I hope so too."

"Jacob may we come and visit you?" Claire asked wrapping her arms around his legs, "I've always wanted to see America."

"Of course you can. I'd love that." He lied but it put another smile on Claire's face before Olive took her hand and led her away so the others could say goodbye. When they were all finished – several of them in tears – Jake along with Emma and Miss Peregrine loaded into Sharon's new boat and headed off.


	97. Chapter 97

**Yay! An extra chapter this week! I noticed how Emma's letters to Jake included bits of what they did while in the Acre so I expanded upon those, hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Also thank you to Mermaid12, Staypeculiar, Tidbit and Lexi1245 for your reviews.**

 **Mermaid12: thank you so much for your kind words! When I started this story I was hoping to not only to add another Millard story to the site but to also inspire other writers to contribute their own spins to the trilogy. Please let me know if you end up writing a Millard fic! I'd love to read it!**

 **Staypeculiar: I'm sorry I keep making Millard stop them before they go too far. But in Mill's defense he doesn't want Aurora to be wondering, was I good enough? Did he not like it? Would it have been better if we waited? Or having her regret it afterward. And yes, only 4 more, well 3 now. . . if you need something else to read I have some other stories and I am planning a Narnia story next. I'm also working on a Walking Dead story, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, maybe even a Gotham one, we'll see how much spare time I have. . .**

Chapter 97

" _Thank you for everything. I'm really going to miss you Miss Peregrine." {Jacob Portman, pg 433 book 3}_

The time without Jacob was hard but luckily there was plenty to do to distract them from their missing friend. Bentham had several antiques and collectables in his house and the ymbrynes needed help retrieving, documenting and labeling everything, so the peculiar children went to work. They searched the whole house, every room top to bottom and gathered what they found in the library. Small index cards about each item were drawn up and everything packed safely away. It was a long tedious task but Aurora was grateful for it and Millard even more so that she'd found something to do to help that didn't require her healing abilities.

After everything had been cataloged there was discussion of what to do with it all. It couldn't stay in Bentham's house, they needed that space for the rescued peculiars and several ymbrynes opposed storing it in the archive building where it would only collect dust. In the end Miss Bobolink and Miss Loon decided they would take the artifacts loop to loop in a sort of peculiar exhibition. There were so few peculiars that knew their own history and now that the wights were gone it would be safe for them to travel once again. It was a splendid idea and they began moving the antiques out immediately. Bronwyn was the biggest help there being able to carry three times as much as anyone else. Aurora stuck to the smaller collectables, the vases and such. As she was returning to the library she found Emma among the labyrinth of glass cases housing Bentham's wax figures.

"A bit odd how lifelike they are isn't it?" she asked bringing the blonde out of her daze.

"Oh, yes I suppose they are." She said looking at the one of three ymbrynes and their pet grimbear, "Bentham was an odd man wasn't he?"

"Well, like Miss Peregrine said he was an opportunist, I suppose growing up with one brother who wanted to take over the world and a sister who was deeply engrossed in her own education he had to become such a person if he was ever to get anything out of life."

"I've never thought about that." Emma admitted still looking from display to display. Then someone cleared their throat behind them and they turned to see Reynaldo with Mother Dust following behind. The older woman seemed to be avoiding meeting their eyes at all costs which Aurora thought was odd especially after she believed she'd formed a bond with the other healer. Reynaldo was no different, twisting his bandana in his hands as he stepped forward.

"I must apologize Miss Abbott, Miss Bloom, we are so so sorry for the part we played in all this."

"It's okay Reynaldo." Aurora replied with a soft gentle voice, "Bentham had us all fooled. And you've been helping everyone since they arrived here it's alright –"

"No, no." Reynaldo said shaking his head looking even more grief stricken, "We knew, we knew what Mister Bentham was doing, we helped him do it. We've been afraid to say anything miss, because those ymbrynes of yours look so ready for revenge on anyone who was on the wrong side, but miss we must say something. Those, those –" Reynaldo pointed a shaky finger at the glass case beside them as tears filled his eyes.

"It's okay Reynaldo, what is it? You can tell us." Aurora said walking over to him and resting her hands on his shoulders comfortingly.

"Those people, they aren't figures. Mr. Bentham kidnapped them and forced Mother Dust to put them in a suspended animation." Emma jumped back away from the cases in horror as Aurora's eyes widened at Reynaldo's confession, "We know it was wrong, but Mr. Bentham, he was an ambitious man like his siblings. He- he tried to use different peculiars to power the Panloopticon machine. We did not want to help in this miss but he, but he, he –"

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay Reynaldo." She said kneeling down and wrapping her arms around him as he fell to pieces. Aurora looked up at Mother Dust from over his shoulder and saw the guilt in her eyes. Clearly Bentham had blackmailed her, or maybe he had threatened to hurt Reynaldo if she didn't do as he asked, either way they were innocent in this, "We'll explain things to the ymbrynes, no one will hurt either of you for it I swear."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

The ymbrynes immediately questioned Mother Dust and Reynaldo who both offered their help in waking the kidnapped peculiars. It was decided among the ymbrynes that so long as Mother Dust and Reynaldo helped revive their captives and fixed their wrongdoings that all would be forgiven. They – perhaps Miss Peregrine above all – knew how her brothers ambitions could drive them to wicked extremes. Aurora had stayed by the pair as they brought everyone out of their trance, she did everything she could to reassure Reynaldo and Mother Dust that everything would be alright. When the job was done Aurora set off to find Millard. She knew that he had taken it upon himself to look after Perplexus, as others used the Panloopticon to explore the other loops he stayed with the old man praying that they'd find his loop before he aged out. She was just approaching the door to Perplexus' room when she saw Millard step out and pull the door closed behind him leaving only a sliver of light between the door and the frame.

"Millard." She called as she approached but he didn't respond, didn't even move, just stayed frozen looking at the wall across the hall with one hand still resting on the doorknob.

"Millard, what is it?" she asked her concern now growing.

"It's Perplexus." He said in a whisper still not moving an inch. Aurora drew in a breath at the news. It had been too long, he must have aged out; they'd lost one of the greatest peculiars in history, the poor man. But then she heard voices coming from inside the room, voices that didn't sound sad or mourning and her expression became one of confusion.

"Millard what's happened?" she asked again and he turned toward the door.

"It's difficult to explain." He said softly, "You should see for yourself."

He pushed the door open wider, just an inch so she could peek in. What she saw shocked her, sitting up in his bed talking to Nim who was sitting in a rocking chair beside him was Perplexus Anomalous himself only he didn't look like himself, not to Aurora anyway. Last she'd seen of him he'd been an elderly man, crouched over with a pure white beard and hair. Now the man who was sitting in his bed had perfect posture, dark black hair, a twinkle in his eye, a smile on his face and not a wrinkle or a liver spot to be seen. He was still talking in the same thick Italian accent so Aurora knew she wasn't confusing him for someone else but she blinked rapidly not believing her own eyes. Then Millard shut the door entirely to give Perplexus his privacy, he didn't deserve to be gawked at like a fish in an aquarium.

"H-how?" she stammered in absolute shock as Millard put his hand on her shoulder and led her down the hall.

"I do have a theory, but. . . " he paused, "Darling, you're going to think I've gone mad."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

"I know how it sounds." Millard said in defense of himself and his theory. "It's completely mad- "

"It's more than mad boy." Miss Treecreeper said sharply though Miss Peregrine snapped her head to the other ymbryne in defense of her ward, her gaze enough to warn her sister not to go too far, Miss Peregrine knew how brilliant Millard could be even if what he was saying did sound insane. Aurora was sitting nearby and reached out to Millard and even though he was standing she could still take his hand. He squeezed her fingers nervously so she rubbed her thumb along his knuckles to reassure him. It wasn't easy standing up to ymbrynes but Millard was certain of himself and with Aurora beside him his resolve couldn't be waivered.

"It's impossible Alma." Miss Bunting said.

"I know it's unheard of but perhaps not impossible." Millard spoke up again, "Look at everything Caul did that was said to be impossible, finding Abaton, the Library of Souls, even Bentham's Panloopticon, a decade ago did any of you think this would all be possible? The things that we endured were supposed to be purely fiction, why not this as well?"

"Millard," Miss Peregrine began but he continued speaking anyway.

"Perplexus is getting _younger_ , he's returning to his original age. It's like, like he's been reset. He's aging _backward_ , not forward and I think it's because of the recipe Bentham gave you to close the loop."

The library fell silent then as the ymbryne's considered his words. It did sound mad but he had proof, Perplexus himself, they'd all seen him. He'd been up and about after another few hours and was looking healthy as a horse. It didn't seem like he was still getting younger or he'd be in his late teens by now but he'd stopped in his mid-30's – 40's.

"There's only one way to be certain." Miss Nightjar said quietly, knowing what risk getting proof would entail.

Millard took a deep breath before speaking, "I need to go outside the loop."

"Millard no." Aurora said standing up pulling his hand back to make him turn to her.

"It's the only way to know for sure, Darling." He replied causing her to grip his hand harder.

"Is it?" a gruff voice said from the corner of the room and Sharon walked out of the shadows, "No offense kid genius but even if you went out there and aged forward or not no one would be able to see you to tell the difference." There was a pause and Aurora could feel Millard's confidence drop, she knew he'd want to prove his own theory mainly because he wouldn't want to risk someone else's life on his hypothesis, "I'll go."

Everyone turned to the boatman shocked at his selfless gesture, "I know you people all have varying opinions about Bentham, hell, so do I, but the man I knew, the man who pulled me out of my ambro addiction, he was a good man and if anything good came from the recipe he gave you then I'm going to do my part in making sure it doesn't go to waste."

Before anyone could say anything Nim spoke up, "With a face like that you think anyone will want to see it to check if you've aged forward or back?" he snapped. Aurora had heard from Emma that Sharon's face was a horrible sight, her friend had been present the one time he'd pulled down his hood and Emma had shuddered recalling the memory of the scarred flesh from years of ambro addiction he'd suffered. Aurora was also shocked to hear Nim speak, he'd done so little of it since Bentham's betrayal, hurt by his old masters actions. "Besides you were not in the closed loop, I was, therefore I go. Mr. Bentham meant as much to me as he did to you."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

So Nim spent a week outside of the loop. Sharon dropped him off at the dock in London and checked in on him daily. Without living in fear of the wights he stayed nearby working as a street performer either miming, dancing or juggling for the tourists. As the week went on the others began exploring the other loops in the Panloopticon. Millard however, stayed behind to keep an eye on Perplexus and get the daily briefing from Sharon on how Nim was doing in the present, naturally Aurora stayed by his side during this period of analysis. The ymbrynes – those who weren't assigned to the Panloopticon – could be seen whispering back and forth as they helped care for the peculiars now in their charge. It was clear that Millard's hypothesis worried them, as great change usually did, but Aurora couldn't help but feel excited. If Millard was right, and there was good evidence showing that he was, then they could go out and enjoy the world without worrying about aging out. She remembered when they had been rushed through the present day streets when the wights had captured them and she couldn't help but fantasize about being able to take her time and learn what the world was like now. Millard was equally excited in this regard, his thirst for knowledge driving him to discover, catalog and document everything within his reach. At night they would lie in Aurora's bed under the quilt and talk about everything Jake had showed and told them, his pocket phone, the flat televisions. The sleek trains they'd seen in the present, the fast cars, the stairs that moved on their own, the signs and billboards that seemed to have lights inside them making the pictures they displayed glow and move like on the television.

At the end of the week Sharon returned with Nim, almost instantly the ymbrynes swarmed and brought him to Mother Dust for a full evaluation. Millard joined them in the infirmary armed with a pen and notepad to document every moment. Aurora smiled watching him take off down the hall after the others as she made her way to the library. It was much more spacious now that Miss Bobolink and Miss Loon had started their tour and she was able to easily find a good book and seat herself in front of the fire. The peace was nice, she thought, after so much that had happened she had hoped that the defeat of the wights would be the last of their stress filled days. However, the house was just as bustling as it was from the moment they'd arrived and it looked like things were not an inch closer to calming down. Aurora sighed, looking away from her book and into the fire watching the logs burn and wondering when their lives would settle down again.


	98. Chapter 98

**Big thanks to Lexi1245 and Tidbit for your reviews!**

 **Lexi1245: I feel the same way about the end of this story being near!I'm hoping to use that feeling to really dive into R Riggs next book, I'm planning on keeping a notepad nearby when I read Map of Days so I can keep notes I where to add Aurora and what she can be doing.**

 **Tidbit: I think you'll like the ending. . . I can't say more.**

Chapter 98

" _Good luck with. . . whatever it is normal people do." {Emma Bloom, pg 434 book 3}_

She was glad for a distraction from her thoughts when she heard loud footsteps and turned to see Emma entering the library in her metal shoes. She gave Aurora a small wave and made her way over to the couch and sat beside her friend. Aurora noticed Emma had a blank piece of paper and a pencil in her hand but by the way she was looking at the parchment Aurora would say the blonde was at a loss for words.

"How has Jake been?" she asked trying to start a conversation but Emma's expression turned to worry and sadness.

"He hasn't written back." Emma admitted looking down at her hands in her lap. "He responded to my first few correspondences but lately I haven't heard a thing."

She knew Emma had been keeping in touch with Jake just like she had done with Abe when he'd left. Aurora had been thrilled that Jacob's first few letters were sent so quickly, he had talked about how he missed them all and what a change it was living with his parents again after running through the countryside escaping wights. But with that threat gone what could have kept him from writing back? Aurora hoped it wasn't a sign that history was going to repeat itself, she didn't know if Emma would survive Jacob moving on like Abe had.

"I'm sure he's busy is all." Aurora said bringing her arm around Emma's shoulders in comfort. "It can't be easy, being a hero in our world and then having to return to being a regular teenager."

"I know. I even briefly met his parents when Miss Peregrine and I dropped him off in his time. They're. . . well, about as normal as normal comes. I'm sure most of his time is taken up by reassuring them that he's fine but they're not going to be easy to convince, so I'm trying not to worry."

"He's fought hollows and wights, Emma. I'm sure a couple of normal adults will be no problem."

What neither girl knew was that their conversation was being overheard by a Bird at the door.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

"I've decided all of us could use a vacation." Miss Peregrine told her wards after supper that night. She'd gathered her children in an office in Bentham's house to tell them the good news.

"A vacation?" Hugh asked in shock.

"Yes, Hugh. Between the trials with Nim, helping the other captured peculiars and collecting all the artifacts for Miss Bobolink and Miss Loon's traveling tour I think we've all earned a break. Besides its good to see how other peculiars live around the world, so the trip won't be without its educational aspects."

"Where are we going to go?" Bronwyn asked hopping in her seat with excitement.

"Miss Kestrel informed me of a nice loop just on the shore of the Caspian Sea that sounded lovely. She thinks Nim could benefit from coming as well, he's been so kind to let us women peck at him like an experimental guinea pig it would be a nice way to thank him for the risks and inconveniences he's taken for us."

"When are we going?" Olive asked eagerly her arm wound through Enoch's elbow.

"This upcoming weekend. We'll be using the Panloopticon, the third door on the second floor."

When Miss Peregrine was done with her announcement Claire hopped off Aurora's lap and tugged her to her room excited to pack for the trip. Miss Peregrine's news seemed to cheer everyone up and give them a much needed extra spring in their step.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Just before dinner the following night the ymbryne's emerged from Mother Dust's infirmary with Nim, when he appeared at the supper table everyone was left in a state of shock. The man hadn't aged a day, he should have at least grown a few years in the week he was gone but there wasn't a wrinkle or liver spot marring his skin at all. The ymbryne's then pulled Millard into a separate room to discuss further tests and evaluations wanting to be sure they'd collected all the facts they could before peculiars just started leaving loops without care or caution. Naturally the group that sat down to supper was full of chatter, everyone going on about either the new loops that had been discovered thanks to Bentham's machine or Millard's discovery. After they'd eaten there still was no sign of Millard or the ymbrynes who had pulled him into the study so Aurora spent the night with Emma composing her next letter to Jacob. With news this big there was no way he wouldn't write back – even if he'd lost romantic interest in Emma, something that neither one spoke but both of them thought it.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

The loop that laid on the shore of the Caspian Sea was the most beautiful place Aurora had ever seen. Well, of course it was nothing compared to their lovely house on Cairnholm but the beach was no less astonishing. The only beach Aurora had been to was back on Cairnholm and as nice as it was the sand was a bit pebbly and the water a bit gray. But this, this was a whole new kind of landscape entirely. The sand was a fine white powder so soft it felt like you were walking on a cloud. The water was a clear turquoise and further out it was so clear you could see the reefs below the waves and the shadows of fish. They walked along wooden planks that had been laid own for a walkway between the dunes which were covered in tall grass and made their way down a set of wooden steps that led to the shoreline. At the bottom Aurora could see a small shack and imagined how relaxing it would be to live at the shore.

"Alma!" came a welcoming shout and an older woman – clearly an ymbryne– came out from the shack. Miss Peregrine had explained to the children before they left that this loop's ymbryne, Miss Aufa, had been spared from Caul due to her age. Yes, older ymbrynes were highly respected for their wisdom but to open the door to Abaton Caul knew he'd need a stronger ymbryne than Miss Aufa who looked about as frail as Perplexus had before the loop closure had reset his internal clock. She walked barefoot across the sand until she reached the bottom of the steps where Miss Peregrine stood with a smile on her face and her arms outstretched. The two women embraced and Miss Peregrine politely introduced her wards, plus Nim, before she and her sister left to catch up leaving the children to explore.

"Smile everyone!" Emma shouted from her place at the top of the steps and they all turned to see her with one eye shut and the other looking through a camera. She clicked the button on the top of it and it flashed brightly temporarily blinding them. Emma had found the more modern device in one of the rooms of Bentham's house, no doubt it had been another one of his collectables and Miss Bobolink and Miss Loon hadn't added it to their antiques, so Emma got to keep it. She had been snapping pictures ever since and adding them to the letters she sent to Jacob.

It didn't take long for them all to break off into smaller groups and enjoy the beautiful day. The sun was warm and the water was cool and refreshing, there was a light breeze and the air was full of laughter. There was a rock formation not far from where they were that stuck out over the sea like a cliff and some of the others had begun using it as a makeshift diving board. Hugh had started doing cannonballs and bellyflops from it and the others took after his example. Olive and Enoch were side by side sitting on a blanket in the sand while Emma and Claire were searching for shells in the surf. Aurora had found a smooth piece of driftwood and was resting her arms on it kicking her feet gently as she let the current sway her back and forth. She saw an empty bubble of space circle under her then rise as Millard came up for air. There was a small splash as his head broke the surface of the water and droplets fell from his hair and landed on his shoulders helping to give Aurora a slight outline of him. There was another small splash as he lifted his arms out of the water and rested them on the driftwood as well.

"Strange isn't it?" he asked, "Being so normal after everything that happened."

"Mm-hmm. I've been trying to wrap my mind around it but it's like something inside me is still waiting for another terrible thing to happen."

"I'm sure it will take time for us to adjust, to try and remember what it felt like before."

"It's better than before." She corrected him, "Now we don't have hollows or wights to worry about and thanks to you we now know we're free from aging out as well."

"Not really thanks to me." Millard said now seeming shy and self-conscious, "The ymbryne's closing of the loop is what did it, that had nothing to do with me."

"But you noticed it, out of all those old wise birds you were the one to piece the puzzle together." She felt his eyes linger on her and she glanced down at the driftwood looking for patterns in the water drops that had splashed onto it as she mentally scolded herself for still being so silly after so many years with him. But she couldn't help it really, whenever she felt his gaze on her she became all flustered, she supposed that showed that her love for him hadn't changed one bit after so much time.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" she heard him ask as she looked back up at him and smiled.

"Maybe once or twice." She replied teasingly as he chuckled and leaned over the board until their lips met.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Later in the afternoon Nim had arranged a boating trip. Enoch and Olive went, Enoch claiming he wanted to try his hand at fishing though some of the others had sneaking suspicions about the dead riser and a possible desire to experiment on fish organs for his homunculi. Emma, Hugh and Horace politely declined saying they'd had their fill of rowboats for a lifetime. Bronwyn, Claire and the twins were in the shack having a nap – swimming earlier having tuckered them all out and Millard and Aurora decided to go for a walk on the beach.

She had brought a light sundress to put on over her swimsuit and Millard was in a simple cotton tee shirt and trousers which were rolled up to mid-calf so they wouldn't get wet as they walked along where the waves splashed up and met the sand. They walked hand in hand with their arms swinging slightly back and forth, they didn't talk too much, simply enjoying each other's presence. They didn't realize how much time had passed until in the distance they could see the small boat of the others coming back as the sun was starting to set and they turned around to head back as well so they'd make it to the group before dark.

"We still have to tell the others." Millard said quietly referring to their engagement as their feet splashed in the gently lapping waves.

"I don't want to." Aurora admitted watching their footprints get washed away. "Not yet anyway."

"Me either." Millard said tugging on her hand and bringing her to a halt turning her to face him, "Somehow it's more romantic this way, a secret only we know." He brought a hand to cup her cheek as he leaned in and kissed her softly, his kiss turned into another few pecks before their mouths refused to part again and the pair fell into a long blissful kiss. Then Aurora suddenly brought her hands to Millard's chest and shoved herself away from him. He didn't have time to ask for the reason behind her actions before she crouched down as a wave rolled in and she splashed him with seawater giggling away as he jumped back but wasn't fast enough to evade the water.

"Hey!" he shouted wiping the drops from his face as Aurora continued to laugh, her silhouette glowing from the setting sun behind her.

"Okay, you're going back in the water." He threatened playfully making his way toward her, now ankle deep in the water as she backtracked still giggling.

"Not if you can't catch me." She said before running off with him chasing behind, their feet loudly splashing as they ran. Millard was always up for a challenge and this one he was determined to win. Aurora didn't make it far before Millard started gaining on her and soon his arms wrapped around her waist and his hold tightened as he lifted her slightly, forcing her to stop running.

"Millard, let me go!" she laughed as he tried tugging her deeper into the water. "No!"

"Fine then, plan B." he relaxed his hold and moved his hands to her hips then dragged his fingers upward causing her to let out a shriek as he began tickling her. She struggled harder to get away from his reach but he held her firmly with one arm as his free hand found all her sensitive ticklish spots. When they were both laughing hysterically and slightly dizzy from spinning in circles Millard lost his balance and tumbled backward falling into the water and taking Aurora with him. The two made a loud splash as they fell onto their behinds still laughing and now soaking wet. Then Aurora twisted in his arms and brought her arm back around his neck pulling him down into a salty kiss.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

When they got back to the group Olive was helping start a campfire. They had dug a pit in the sand and filled it with driftwood which Olive was now starting to light. Enoch was gutting the fish for them to cook and Hugh laughed when he saw Aurora and Millard approach their clothes wet and sand sticking to them.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked between chuckles and Aurora crossed her arms and blushed as she went to take a place by the fire mumbling about Millard and tickling. He followed behind her sitting between his fiancé and Hugh while Emma sat to Aurora's other side. They cooked the fish and ate until their stomachs were full and ready to explode, stories were told by the ymbrynes and even Nim had a few tall tales to entertain them with. Claire and Bronwyn started singing campfire songs to which the twins chirped and twittered along to which everyone applauded. Their fun lasted well into the night, Miss Peregrine breaking her own strict rule about bed time and letting them stay up and draw pictures in the stars. When bed time finally did come the younger ones went inside the shack with the ymbrynes while the older children were allowed to fall asleep on blankets around the campfire. Hugh was surrounded by his bees, Enoch and Olive were hand in hand and Millard had his arms around Aurora as they spooned. For the first time for as long as any of them could remember they slept without a worry or care in the world.


	99. Chapter 99

**As always thank you to those who reviewed, Lexi1245, Staypeculiar, EmmaBloom2006 and Tidbit.**

 **Also HAPPY LOOP DAY! To honor this very peculiar day I've decided to post everything for the rest of this story. Then I'll probably re-watch the movie (again) and re-read the Tales of the Peculiar while I wait for R Riggs next book!**

Chapter 99

" _You're one of us now. You won't get rid of us that easily." {Miss Alma Lefay Peregrine, pg 434 book 3}_

Their vacation weekend ended all too quickly for Aurora as Miss Peregrine said goodbye to Miss Aufa and thanked her for allowing them to visit. The old ymbryne seemed overjoyed to have had company and hugged each of the children goodbye before they left. Aurora sat on the wooden stairs looking out over the beach and the waves, most of the others had already gone back but she was among the few who were still readying themselves to go. Emma and Claire were gathering a few last minute shells and she watched them with a smile off in the distance. She heard footsteps behind her and Millard sat beside her a moment later draping an arm across her shoulders.

"We can come back, you know." He said trying to cheer her up as he placed a kiss on her temple and whispered, "We still have a honeymoon to plan after all."

She felt her face heat up with a raging blush as Emma and Claire appeared at the bottom of the stairs ready to go. Emma seemed to notice the look on Aurora's face and when their eyes met briefly Aurora knew the blonde would find a way to interrogate her later. Using Claire as a distraction she asked the little girl what kind of shells she found as Aurora took her tiny hand and they made their way back to the door that would take them into the halls of Bentham's house. She heard Emma ask Millard what they'd been talking about but he only muttered a quiet "Nothing."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Quite some time passed after their trip and Emma had still heard no word back from Jacob. She was clearly starting to worry, Aurora would often find her pacing the halls with a look of deep thought on her face, she'd barely touch her food at supper. Even Millard had admitted to following her around unseen, he was so worried for his friend, and he'd overheard her muttering to herself but couldn't make out what she'd been saying.

"Emma –" Aurora tried after weeks had passed and the blonde's behavior hadn't improved.

"Don't try to comfort me Aurora, I'm not distraught I'm angry!" she snapped not halting her pacing in front of the fire in the library. Some of the others stopped what they were doing to watch the exchange while others buried themselves deeper into their books and games to avoid being snapped at.

"Are you sure?" Aurora pressed on not letting Emma's harsh attitude get to her.

"This isn't like with Abe! Even if Jake had lost romantic interest in me he wouldn't just stop writing! With Abe his letters became less and less frequent over the years, Jake. . . Jacob's last letter said how much he missed us and the loops, how dull life seemed now and how it was hard earning his parents trust back after everything he'd put them through. To just stop writing. . something just doesn't add up."

"She does have a point." Millard spoke up nestled next to Aurora on the couch, one arm over her shoulders. "We all know Jacob was hesitant to leave the loop, he cares for all of us as much as he does his own family, for his letters to stop so suddenly . . ."

"Maybe there's a problem with the post?" Hugh asked trying to come up with a reasonable explanation, "We all saw the present when the wights had us, all those people bustling about, it's possible the post has just been slow."

Then Emma snapped her fingers like a light bulb had gone off, "The electrical letter!"

"Pardon?" Enoch asked from his chair looking up from his book.

"Jacob said in one of his letters that he'd set up a machinated postbox on something called a _computer_. Maybe he's been using that instead."

"How would we even check something like that?" Olive asked now intrigued by talk of something from the modern age.

"When I've left to fetch the post there's some kind of establishment I pass called an 'Internet Café' we can use a computer there."

"Brilliant." Millard said impressed.

"Fine, let's go." Enoch said putting down his book and standing from his chair.

"You don't have to sound so sour about it." Emma scolded, "You don't have to go."

"Well you can't go by yourself." He grumbled but his eyes glanced in Olive's direction and Aurora knew Enoch's real reason was if he stayed behind so would she and he'd never hear the end of how they missed such a lovely opportunity to see the present day. Aurora tried not to grin, she didn't want Enoch to know she was aware of his true motive – it might embarrass him.

"I'll go too." Horace spoke up, "It's gotten a bit boring around here for my taste. Besides, I'd love to see the fashion of the modern world."

Aurora looked over to Millard expecting him to jump at the opportunity but he stayed silent. When he noticed her looking at him he whispered, "Perplexus is going back to his loop today, I'd like to stay and see him off."

Aurora nodded as Emma, Olive, Enoch and Horace left to get Sharon to ferry them out of the Acre while Millard and Aurora headed upstairs where the ymbrynes and Perplexus were. Aurora was still stunned by the man's recovery. The once frail old man Caul had tormented was now back to his old – or rather, young – self. He was dressed in clothes good for travel and had a large backpack on and a notepad in his hand and looked ready to explore, after all it's what he was best known for. With his age reset he was free to travel to all the new loops in peculiardom, he'd start by going home to collect his things then he'd set off on his next adventure. The ymbrynes were gathered around him making sure he had everything he needed, they couldn't fight their nature of caring for peculiars even one as old as Perplexus.

"Signore Anomalous, are you sure there's nothing else you need?" Miss Finch asked as the man embraced her and kissed her on both cheeks.

"You all have done more than enough and I thank you, but I no stay in one place very long, not when there is so much of the world to still be seen." He said smiling then turned to Millard.

"It was an honor to meet you sir." Millard said sounding elated as he shook the cartographer's hand.

"Grazie, but the honor has been mine." Aurora could feel Millard's happiness radiating off of him at Perplexus' words. He let go of Millard's hand and moved to thank the other ymbrynes. Nim opened the door behind him and Aurora instantly felt the heat of a warm Italian day. Through the door were rolling green hills dotted with trees and wildflowers. Further off was a patch of farmland that looked like it could be a vineyard. Perplexus moved to stand in front of the open doorway and took a deep breath his eyes seeming to glow and twinkle at the sight and smell of his homeland. With a bright smile he tipped his hat and bid them all a final farewell before he strode into the Italian countryside.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

When Emma and the others returned they had a spring in their step but their faces were pale and a mix of shock, worry and anger. Emma had a paper clutched in her hand as they all ran down the hall.

"What happened?" Aurora asked as they approached.

"We need to see Miss Peregrine, where is she?"

"In Bentham's study but Emma –" she couldn't finish her question before the blonde shoved the paper at her and ran off having no time for explanations. Olive, Enoch and Horace didn't follow after her so they were able to shed some light on the situation.

"What was that all about?" Millard asked as Aurora tried to work the wrinkles out of the paper Emma had shoved at her.

"Jake did send one of those electrical letters to her." Enoch explained as he caught his breath. "Horace was able to guess the password to log in. We printed it out to show the Bird."

Finally able to read it Aurora held the letter out in front of her while Millard read over her shoulder. Across the top it said To: _firegirl1901_ From: _jportman1995_. Beneath that was the actual letter, though Aurora wasn't sure if it was long enough to be classified as a letter, it was only a few haphazardly written sentences.

 _Emma, I'm not sure if there's anything you could do or if you'll even get this but my parents are sending me to a 'clinic'. I tried explaining things to them – in both the normal lie and the peculiar truth but they still think I'm crazy. I can't sneak out of the house I'm under complete lockdown. I know there may be nothing you can do but I didn't want you to think I just stopped writing. I don't know if Miss Peregrine can do anything but if she can't_

The letter ended there, it looked like Jacob intended to write more but was interrupted, probably by his parents.

"That's cruel!" Aurora cried as Millard had gone silent. "What kind of parents –"

"Parents don't see many options once their child exhibits behavior they can't explain." Millard muttered from beside her and she turned her head to him questioningly. He'd never spoken to her about his parents but it seemed that what Jacob's were doing had triggered something Millard had kept long buried.

"We have to help him." Aurora said still horrified that Jacob's parents were sending him to an asylum.

"And we shall." Came Miss Peregrine's strong voice as they turned and saw her making her way down the hall with Emma behind her and the younger ones trailing behind. When she reached them she extended her hand to Aurora who gave her the letter. Miss Peregrine's sharp eyes roamed back and forth as she read, her expression becoming angrier until she came to the end and made a noise of disgust. "Children pack you're things. I'm going to speak with my sisters about the situation that has risen then we'll be off."

"We're going to the present?" Hugh asked.

"There should be at least one door in this place that leads to America." Miss Peregrine said as they followed her down the corridor. "We'll leave straight away."

"And if we're too late?" Enoch asked being the realist that he was.

"They'll clip my wings long before the day comes that I fail a peculiar child."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Miss Peregrine met with Miss Thrush and Miss Glassbill who had been keeping records of all the loops they'd so far found in Bentham's house. It turned out there was an entrance that led to Florida, not far from where Jacob lived. Her sisters had been hesitant when she announced she was leaving with her wards and the others shouldn't expect her back but Miss Peregrine firmly held her ground and they knew there would be no swaying her.

"Jacob is as much one of my wards as any of my other children, if something is wrong it is my duty as an ymbryne to see it's sorted."

"She's right." Miss Avocet spoke up, "There's no ymbryne I've found who takes her duty more seriously than Alma, do give him our best dear."

And just like that they were on their way. The door to Florida did not lead out into a place any normal would have stumbled upon it. In fact it was a place most peculiars wouldn't have stumbled upon either. They had found themselves in a swamp that made the bog on Cairnholm look like an oasis. Their feet sunk into the mud and further off Aurora saw a crocodile swimming through the murky water. They were surrounded by high cattails and a film of green algae floated across the top of the water. But even as disgusted as they were no one asked to turn back, they knew Jake needed their help and after everything he had given up and sacrificed to help them trudging through a swamp was the least they could do.

"You know they say mud is good for the skin." Millard said trying to make their situation seem less disgusting, "Spa's use mud baths because they are thought to relieve stress, joint pain, rheumatoid arthritis and certain skin aliments. They've actually been around since ancient times and –"

"Millard do shut up." Horace said as he tried his best to not get mud on his perfectly pressed clothes.

"Its just mud Horace, imagine what Jake's going through right now." Hugh said as a few bees flew out of his mouth as he spoke.

"Sending a peculiar to the looney-bin." Enoch grumbled shaking his head in distain, "The nerve of some normals."

Aurora felt a bubbling anger building inside her as well at the thought. It was odd, even when facing the wights she'd never felt this kind of burning hatred. Perhaps it was because it was his own parents, people who were supposed to love you no matter what that made the betrayal cut so much deeper. She looked over at Millard who – like all the others – was struggling through the mud. She thought back to what he'd said earlier, _Parents don't see many options once their child exhibits behavior they can't explain._ And she couldn't help but wonder about his past with his own parents. He'd never mentioned them, not even to her and she wondered whether it was because there was nothing to tell or because there was something awful he was hiding. Judging by his behavior she'd say it was the latter and it made her heart hurt. She thought about bringing it up but decided against it, he'd tell her in his own time, that was, if he ever wanted to.

There wasn't much of a culture shock as they left the swamp and found the main road, nothing like when the wights led them through modern day London and Aurora was grateful that not every inch of the modern world was filled with hustle and bustle. Though they must have been quite the sight as they boarded their first bus covered in mud and sweat, Emma in her metal shoes, Olive in her rubber gloves and Aurora holding a spare set of clothes that Millard had stripped out of so as not to raise any more questions.

As the bus traveled its route they couldn't help but press their noses against the glass, the landscape and neighborhoods in Florida were so different than what they were used to. All the houses were like long rectangles, painted in the same light shades like the bright sun had bleached them of anything too vibrant. Almost every yard had palm trees in it and the driveways looked paved with small pebbles and crushed shells.

When there was no bus that got them closer to Jacob's house they started walking, they ignored their exhaustion and pressed on, grateful that they didn't have wights chasing them this time and were accompanied by an ymbryne who knew where she was going. Three and a half miles later they found themselves at Jacob's house just as a car was pulling out of the garage.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100 (can you believe it?!)

" _It was never just a story. I would know: a story had swallowed my whole life." {Jacob Portman, pg 371 book 3}_

The car jerked to a sudden stop as they blocked the driveway and the driver – who she assumed was Jacob's father shouted, "What the heck is this?"

The horn honked but none of them even flinched, then the driver's window rolled down and he yelled, "Get out of my driveway!"

Miss Peregrine marched to the door of the car carrying an aura that demanded respect. "We most certainly will not. Exit the vehicle please."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Alma LeFay Peregrine, Ymbryne Council leader pro tem and headmistress to these peculiar children. We've met before, though I don't expect you'd remember. Children say hello."

The man's jaw fell open and the woman in the passenger seat- Jake's mother – began to hyperventilate as Emma removed one shoe and hovered, Claire opened her backmouth, Olive lit a flame in her hand and Millard waved, a suit of clothes without a body. Enoch moved forward to where Miss Peregrine stood, Olive was close behind him, her palm still ablaze. If there was anyone among them who enjoyed intimidating people it was Enoch.

"Hello Frank!" he called cheerfully but with an edge that made the man blink repeatedly, "My name's Enoch O'Connor, we're good friends with your son."

"See?" she heard Jacob shout from the backseat, "I _told_ you they were real!"

"Frank get us out of here!" his mother screeched slapping her husband on the shoulder. He laid on the horn and jammed the accelerator as the vehicle lurched forward. Jake shouted and they all jumped out of the way – except Bronwyn. She planted her feet and caught the front of the car in her small hands, the wheels spun uselessly while the adults in the car screamed in terror. The car stalled, the headlights died and the engine went quiet. Their group of peculiar children circled the car as Jake tried to reassure his parents.

"It's okay, they're my friends, they won't hurt you."

"This is nuts, this is nuts, this is totally nuts." His father kept muttering as Jake got out of the car. He and Emma immediately hugged each other.

"What are you – how did you –"

"I got your electrical letter!" she said.

"My e-mail?"

"Yes, whatever you call it! When I didn't hear from you I got worried, and then I remembered the machinated postbox you said you'd made for me. Horace was able to guess your password and –"

"We came as soon as we heard." Miss Peregrine said shaking her head at Jake's parents, "Very disappointing, but not entirely surprising."

"We're here to save you!" Claire shouted joyfully, "Like you saved us!"

"And I'm so glad to see you but don't you have to go? You'll start aging forward!"

"Didn't you read my last few letters? I explained everything." Emma said now confused.

"My parents took them, that's why they freaked out."

"What? That's stealing you know! Anyway, there's nothing to worry about, we made an exciting discovery!"

"You mean _I_ made an exciting discovery." Millard said.

"Ah! A ghost!" Jacob's mother shrieked.

"I beg your pardon!" Aurora snapped at her causing the woman to jump back in her seat in fright afraid Aurora might harm her. Millard wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry about it darling." Then he turned back to Jacob, "Anyway, it's all thanks to Perplexus. We were keeping a close eye on him expecting him to age out before we could find his loop in Bentham's convoluted machine but with each day that passed he started to look younger and that's when it hit me. He was aging backward! While he had been in Abaton with us his true age had been reset. When the ymbrynes collapsed the loop it wound back his clock so his body was exactly as old as it looked rather than his actual age of five hundred and seventy one."

"And it wasn't just Perplexus, it was all of us! Everyone who had been in Abaton." Aurora said winding her arm with Millard's.

"Apparently it's a side effect of loop collapse." Miss Peregrine added. "An extremely dangerous Fountain of Youth."

"So this means you won't age forward? Ever?"

"Well, no faster than you!" Emma said cheerfully, "One day at a time."

"That's amazing!" Jacob said overjoyed.

"Can we stay here with you Jacob?" Claire asked tugging on his jacket. "You said we could stay anytime."

"I figured we'd make a holiday out of it." Miss Peregrine said, "the children know almost nothing of the twenty first century and besides this house looks much more comfortable than Bentham's drafty old rat trap. How many bedrooms?"

"Uh, we have five I think."

"Yes, that'll do. That'll do just fine."

"But what about my parents?"

"Well I believe the cat's out of the bag as they say. They'll have to be watched closely for a time and kept on a short leash. But if any two normals can be brought 'round to our way of seeing things it's the parents of the great Jacob Portman."

"And the son and daughter in law of the great Abraham Portman." Olive added.

"You. . . you knew my father?" Frank asked timidly peeking out of the car window.

"I loved him like a son." Miss Peregrine said, "As I do Jacob."

Frank blinked slowly not seeming to understand.

"They're going to stay with us for a while, okay?" Jake said, though Aurora got the impression that it wasn't a real question.

"You, uh, better ask your mother."

"Mom?"

"Go away. Just go away all of you!"

"Mrs. Portman." Miss Peregrine said leaning down to look through the car window, "Look at me please."

"You aren't really there. I had too much wine at dinner that's all."

"We're quite real I assure you. And this may be hard to believe now but we're all going to be friends."

"Frank change the channel. I don't like this show."

"Are you sure this isn't going to melt their brains?" Jacob asked.

"They'll come around." The Bird replied, "Some take longer than others."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Jacob explained everything that had happened in the past several months as they all settled in. Bronwyn had moved the wrecked car back into the garage and Miss Peregrine was keeping an eye on the normals to make sure they wouldn't run off screaming. The first few months back Jake said had been fine, he wrote back and forth to Emma regularly and while his parents had been keeping a watchful eye on him things were pretty much the same as before he'd left for Cairnholm. Abe – who had been saved from his hollow attack after they'd killed Barron and changed the timeline of events – had passed away peacefully in his sleep a few weeks after Jacob had told him about their defeat of the wights. As much as they missed their old friend they were glad he didn't suffer and died knowing they'd be okay.

It was after things seemed normal again that Jake's parents became suspicious and started checking the mail. The children were shocked that not only did his parents steal Jacobs's letters but it seemed they were determined to believe their son was out of his mind. They said Jake must have written the letters himself – though how they came up with that when Emma wrote in perfect cursive and Jake's handwriting was barely above chicken scratch Aurora had no clue. They thought he imagined Emma, had made her up in his mind like some kind of imaginary girlfriend. They accused him of using something called photoshop to forge the postmarks on the envelopes. Frank had even believed the photos Emma had included came from Abe's old album. It was absurd how many lies they told themselves especially when Jake had been willing to put everything in the past and move on with his life. Aurora shook her head at the end of his story, some people just couldn't leave well enough alone even when doing so hurt their own child. It was selfish, it was cruel and it was sick. Jacob's parents should have been the one's locked up and sedated for the twisted way they treated their son, wanting to send him away so he could be someone else's problem – disgusting.

Aurora was glad she had Millard, he understood how upset she was and knew how to calm her down even though he had admitted to her that he'd never seen her get quite so worked up before.

"It's like there's fire in your eyes." He said as he sat down next to her on their bed. They had told Miss Peregrine of their engagement when they asked her if they could share a room when she was assigning their new living arrangements. She had been hesitant but in the end decided they'd been patient and mature for seventy years and after everything they'd been through they'd more than earned it.

"It's . . .exciting." Millard said as he leaned over and brushed her hair behind her ear so he could kiss his favorite spot just under her jaw. Aurora couldn't help but let her anger melt away as she tilted her head to give him better access. His kisses started to move up and down her neck as she brought her hand up to cradle his head so he wouldn't pull away.

"Millard." She said softly with a smile before he moved to kiss her. It was long and sweet and took her breath away as she wove her fingers through his hair. When he pulled away she held him close so their foreheads were touching. "Marry me."

She could feel his forehead wrinkle in confusion, "I believe I already asked that love."

"No I mean. . . marry me. . . right now."

"Now?" he asked and she nodded, "But what about all the planning? Dress shopping? Getting flowers, a cake –"

"I don't need any of that." She said bringing her free hand to rest over his heart, "I only need you. I don't want to wait, I want to marry you _now_."

 **oOo oOo oOo**

In the end they decided to wait a week. Millard said it was their first compromise as husband and wife but Aurora debated that they weren't married yet so he was incorrect – something she didn't get to say often. He replied that since it was a decision about their wedding it counted anyway, which had made her giggle at his reasoning. They'd gone downstairs the next morning and told everyone their news, there were cheers and smiles all around – except for Jacob's parents who were quietly sipping coffee in the corner still looking shocked at the people who were gathered around their kitchen table. Aurora hoped they would notice how wide Jake was grinning and realize how happy their son was when surrounded by his friends. Hopefully, in time, that would be enough reason for them to accept the peculiars but she wasn't expecting a miracle, nor would she let the normals ruin her mood.

Emma and Olive had immediately pulled Aurora into another room to look through catalogues and plan a time to go dress shopping while the boys stayed in the kitchen congratulating Millard, through the door Aurora could hear Hugh's voice, "It's about time mate."

There was never a week in her life that went by so quickly. Emma and Olive made sure to exhaust Aurora each day with questions about decorations which she gave the best answer she could without sounding rude, but in truth she didn't care, at least not as much as they seemed to. It was true what she'd told Millard, she didn't need a fancy wedding, an expensive dress or any of the glamorous details that brides usually poured over for a year. She only needed him, everyone she'd want to be there was already living in the same house, Miss Peregrine would officiate, and beyond that she didn't need more.

Emma and Olive had found a small consignment shop and practically begged Aurora to go with them to look for dresses. It was odd, not just because it was for her wedding but because dress shopping was something she, Olive and Emma had never done. It was hands down the most normal moment in any of the peculiar girls lives and they loved every minute of it. Emma had gotten a few laughs as she pulled dresses that were so absurd either in their poofyness, their pattern or the overabundance of lace that Aurora could see why someone had gotten rid of them, though she didn't know what would compel someone to buy something like that in the first place. Olive found a pair of light pastel dresses for Claire and Bronwyn to wear and then started digging through dress shirts and ties for the boys, Emma muttered under her breath "Good luck getting Enoch to wear that." which made Aurora smile.

"Maybe we should have brought Horace, aside from the future this is his area of expertise." Aurora said as Emma handed her several white dresses to try on.

"But if we had brought Horace he wouldn't have let you rest until he'd gotten you into a ten thousand dollar designer one of a kind gown." Emma replied and had to hide her amusement at the look of pure terror on Aurora's face at the thought as Olive came over and pushed her into a changing room. They had their say about each dress she tried on as she'd walk out and give them a twirl so they could see it at all angles. It took several hours and several dresses but eventually she came out in one that left both of her friends speechless. Emma's mouth hung open and Olive had an ear to ear grin that she tried to hide behind her gloved hands but couldn't. Even Aurora was glowing as she looked in the mirror. The dress was beautiful in its simplicity, it was a simple sundress, in white of course, that ended at her knee with capped sleeves covering her shoulders and a modest square neckline. It had an A-line cut which made it flair out at the waist just enough to compliment Aurora's figure. Around her middle was a ribbon that tied into a bow at the back and separated the lace embellished top with the plain skirt.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Aurora asked self-consciously.

"Aurora, he'll love it." Olive said dropping her hands back into her lap.

"And besides, you know he'd marry you even if you wore a potato sack." Emma said her eyes twinkling as Aurora blushed.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

The remainder of the week went by so fast it made her head spin, by Saturday morning Emma was already out back with Jacob as he held a rope and she unlatched her shoes so she could string twinkle lights in the willow tree she and Millard would be saying their vows under. When Millard had noticed the tree he insisted they use it as a focal point saying it might be good luck since the last willow tree they found themselves under had brought them so many good memories. Aurora paced the floor of her room watching out the window as the others put the finishing touches on setting up outside. The ceremony wouldn't start until after sunset so Emma's lights and lanterns could cast an enchanting glow over them all. Aurora felt her heartbeat speed up and her breathing started coming quicker as the butterflies in her stomach really took off. She'd heard of wedding day jitters of course but she hadn't been prepared for this level of nervousness.

Just then Emma walked in to do her hair, Aurora did a double take out the window since she swore she'd just seen Emma outside but the trees were all set up with their lights and the sun hung lower in the sky – she must have been lost in her thoughts longer than she'd thought. In Emma's hands were small white wildflowers that she was going to braid into Aurora's hair. The two girls exchanged a smile as Emma took a seat behind Aurora on the bed, she pulled the strands of hair that were hanging in her face back and began to braid the tiny flowers into it. Aurora tried to calm her breathing as Emma worked pulling the two braids together at the back of her head then pulling a few smaller strands of hair from the braids to frame Aurora's face delicately. She then went on to curl the hair she'd left down around Aurora's shoulders.

"Nervous?" she asked as she curled.

"Extremely." Aurora admitted, "Emma what if I trip? What if I throw up? What if I forget the words!"

Emma giggled, "You only have two words to say."

"Still, what if I – "

"Aurora." Emma said sternly stopping what she was doing and putting down the curling iron. Aurora turned to look at her over her shoulder, "Close your eyes." Aurora did as Emma told her, "Now think of Millard."

A small smile crept onto Aurora's face just at the mention of his name, "Think about how you met. Your first kiss, every moment you've had together." Emma kept instructing, "Now open your eyes. If you can look me in the eye and tell me honestly that you don't want to spend every day of the rest of your life with that boy then I'll march down there and call the whole thing off."

"No!" Aurora said her eyes going wide and Emma smiled.

"If this feels right in your heart, if you can't wait to wake up next to him every morning and fall asleep with him every night, if you're certain he's the one for you, then you have nothing to worry about."

Aurora's smile grew as she felt her nerves melt away and she leaned in and gave Emma a hug, when they pulled away the blonde asked, "Are you ready to go meet your groom?"

 **oOo oOo oOo**

The whole thing went by in a blur. She knew people said that once they saw their groom waiting for them at the altar it was like everything else vanished, it was a bit too cliché and Aurora found the statement false. She still felt everyone's eyes on her, the butterflies in her stomach flapping like mad. But when she reached Millard and he took her hands in his she could feel him trembling slightly too and couldn't help but smile. They were both victims to nervousness and anxiety but that was one of the things that was so great about their relationship, they made each other strong enough to overcome it.

Before she knew it Miss Peregrine was halfway done with the vows and was tying their hands together with ribbon – they'd decided against rings since Millard had a tendency to walk around with nothing on and was likely to lose it. When the Bird untied their hands Aurora didn't even think, the words 'I do' just fell from her lips automatically and Millard didn't hesitate to say the same thing back to her. Then his hands gripped her waist and pulled her close as they kissed for the first time as man and wife, the others cheered, some whistled and when Millard pulled back and rested his forehead on hers Aurora couldn't think of a more perfect moment.

They ate and drank and danced long into the night, Aurora abandoning her heeled shoes very early into the evening and dancing barefoot with Millard. He never once stopped touching her either holding her hand or keeping his arm around her waist and she loved it, the warmth radiating off him as he held her close filled her heart with joy and her face hurt from all the smiling she was doing. When they started to get tired their dancing turned into simple swaying back and forth as she rested her head on his shoulder hearing him mutter the lyrics to the song they were dancing to under his breath. Even Olive and Emma had been able to convince Enoch and Jacob to slow dance with them, though neither one was as good at it as Millard was.

"We should probably get going soon." He whispered in her ear reminding her of the short trip they still had to take. Jacob's parents were part of a timeshare program and Jake had offered Millard and Aurora their suite at a hotel on the shore not far from the house.

"Not yet." Aurora murmured into his shoulder as she tightened her grip on Millard. She heard him chuckle softly as they continued to sway into the next song.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

When they got to their suite Aurora went to the balcony and looked out over the ocean watching the crashing waves twinkling under the stars. Millard came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her shoulder.

"It's like that loop we visited on the shore of the Caspian Sea." He said quietly his voice almost being carried away by the wind. She turned in his arms and cupped his jaw in her hands as she leaned in and kissed him deeply. He moaned in protest when she pulled away but kept his arms around her.

"I'm going to go freshen up." She whispered before slipping out of his grip and heading to the bathroom with one of her traveling bags. Millard lingered on the balcony, glad he was high up enough to not be seen by pedestrians below, as he took in a deep breath of salty sea air. He wouldn't deny that he was nervous but he tried to distract himself from lingering on the feeling by turning down the bed. He kept brushing at the sheets trying to smooth out all the wrinkles while his anxious thoughts knocked on his brain trying to break into his stream of conscious thought. He ran a hand through his hair as he heard the door to the bathroom unlock and turned to see Aurora step out. His breath caught in his throat just looking at her, she wasn't wearing anything extraordinary just what looked like a navy, silk nightgown under a simple light blue thin cotton robe. She was nervously playing with the end of the tie around her waist and kept looking at the floor shyly – it was cute.

"I wasn't going to get anything special but Emma and Olive insisted." She said quietly as her bare feet padded along the floor as she made her way to him. "I told them not to get anything too. . . " she trailed off trying to find the right word.

"You're perfect." Millard said in awe as he closed the space between them. "Ever since the day I met you you've always been perfect." He said taking her in his arms.

"Millard the day we met I had a sprained ankle and was sitting in a mud puddle in the rain."

He chuckled, "Perfection even then love." Then he leaned in and kissed her. He tightened his grip on her as he fell back onto the bed now sitting on the edge of the mattress with Aurora in his lap, their kiss deepened as he felt heat rise within him. He felt her muscles relax as their kiss carried on and he gently tugged at her robe until it fell down her shoulders. He kissed his way down her neck now able to get a better look at her nightgown, it was navy blue and had a V neckline held up by thin straps, the top and bottom hemline were both decorated with lace and the fabric was smooth under his hands.

"I've spent seventy years calling you my girlfriend." He muttered against her skin, "I can't wait to spend the next seventy calling you my wife."

She smiled and with her fingers in his hair pulled him back up so they were face to face as he kissed her again. When he flipped them so her back was against the sheets he felt her sudden fear, he pulled away from her lips and rested his forehead on hers.

"Aurora, you're trembling." He whispered.

"I'm fine," She replied in a small voice, "just. . . "

"Nervous?" he guessed as his own stomach began to do cartwheels.

"Mm-hmm." She said shyly nodding and biting her lip, "You?"

"Terrified." He admitted then gave her a small peck, "But we'll figure it out together okay?"

Her lips turned up in a smile again, "Together." She repeated as he leaned down to kiss her again.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

The next day Millard woke up and swore he never felt better. Many men would likely argue with him that there was nothing that felt better than sex, but _this_ was. Waking up with Aurora next to him, nestled in his arms under the comforter of their warm and cozy bed, the sunlight just peeking through the curtains – not harsh enough to be disturbing but giving just enough light so you'd be able to walk about the room if you wanted. It was undoubtedly the best feeling in the world. Aurora shifted in his arms starting to wake but not yet wanting to give up the land of dreams, he held her tighter as her face nestled into the space between his shoulder and his neck, their bare bodies feeling like they were one they were so close. She gave a small sigh and drifted back to sleep and Millard smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. He was content just holding her while she rested, after all, when she woke it would be the start of their forever.

THE END

.

.

.

.

. . . .for now

 **I've read the summary for the fourth Miss Peregrine's book and couldn't find a way around killing Abe, I gave him the most peaceful death I could, at the very least it's much better than getting killed by a hollow.**

 **I also left the wedding details very open to interpretation since everyone has a different idea of the 'perfect wedding' this way Millard and Aurora's wedding can be what each reader wants it to be.**

 **Possibly the worst part of this was as I was writing the second half of this chapter and I knew I was close to the end – as exciting as that was – I couldn't help but think "I don't want to say goodbye to Aurora and Millard yet!" Luckily R. Riggs has another book coming soon to help us!**

 **Also, I still have a few chapters of deleted scenes I'm going to be adding so the fun's not over yet.**


	101. Chapter 101

**Playlist:**

 _ **AN: So I know some people include lyrics with each chapter of their stories, instead of that I used the quotes from the books but I still thought 'why not, I'll give you guys the playlist I used when writing scenes between Aurora and Millard.' Warning, these vary in genre since some songs motivated sweet fluffy moments and others were during more serious times when they were running for their lives or after Aurora was separated from Millard and everything looked bleak and pointless.**_

 _ **I also included some of the lyrics that really made me go 'Oh that definitely represents Aurora and Millard' I won't say 'Oh go listen to these songs' cuz I won't tell you all what to do but I think once you listen to these songs with Aurora and Millard in mind it's hard to not think of them the next time you hear the song.**_

 _ **As always I'd love to hear all your thoughts both good and bad so let me know below, do you think these songs are good representations of Aurora and Millard? Are there any songs you'd add to this list? Etc. . .**_

Song: I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz

Lyrics: "I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love, still looking up."

Character: Millard Nullings

Song: The Cure by Lady Gaga

Lyrics: "If I can't find the cure, I'll fix you with my love. . . And if you say you're okay I'm gonna heal you anyway, promise I'll always be there, promise I'll be the cure."

Character: Aurora Abbott

Song: If I Never Knew You by Jon Secada and Shanice (From Disney's Pocahontas)

Lyrics: (basically the whole song) "I'd have lived my whole life through, empty as the sky, never knowing why, lost forever if I never knew you"

Character: Millard & Aurora

Song: God Help the Outcasts by Alan Menken performed by Heidi Mollenhauer (From Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame)

Lyrics: "Show them the mercy they don't find on Earth, God help my people we look to you still, God help the outcasts or nobody will."

Character: Aurora Abbott (Chapter when she prays for the baby in the bombing)

Song: Somewhere Out There by Linda Ronstadt

Lyrics: "And even though I know how very far apart we are it helps to think we might be wishin' on the same bright star. And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky."

Character: Millard and Aurora (after the wights kidnap Millard)

Song: Dancing in the Moonlight by King Harvest

Character: Millard and Aurora (wedding)

Song: Life After You by Daughtry

Lyrics: "All that I'm after is a life full of laughter, as long as I'm laughing with you. And I think all that still matters is love ever after, after the life we've been through, 'cause I know there's no life after you."

Character: Millard Nullings

Song: Perfect by Ed Sheeran

Lyrics: "Darling just hold my hand, be my girl I'll be your man. . . baby I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms barefoot on the grass listening to our favorite song."

Character: Millard Nullings and Aurora Abbott (wedding)

Song: Hero by Mariah Carey

Lyrics: "When you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong. And you'll finally see the truth, that a hero lies in you."

Character: Millard Nullings and Aurora Abbott


	102. Chapter 102

**DELETED SCENES**

 **#1**

It was one of those days when Miss Peregrine took some of the children into town to buy groceries, check the post and do any other errands. On these occasions she'd trust the older children to watch over the house. Today she'd taken Claire, Bronwyn and Horace into town with her, the twins were out in the yard playing while Enoch was locked up in his room working on his homunculi. Hugh and Fiona were in the kitchen baking while Aurora and Millard were playing the piano in the sitting room, Emma and Olive were also in the kitchen making tea for the others when there was a loud crash.

Millard and Aurora heard it over the soft melody of the piano and went rushing into the kitchen to see what had happened. When they burst through the door they could see shattered glass and red goop in the doorway between the kitchen and the pantry, standing among the mess was Enoch and Hugh who seemed to have crashed into each other while Hugh was getting ingredients and Enoch was getting more pickled organs. Now the two were shouting back and forth about whose fault it was.

"Can't you look where you're going you clumsy buffoon!" Enoch shouted.

"Me? You're the one who's so eager to run back to his room you rush in and outta here without even lookin'!

"Do you even know how long it took to pickle all this?" Enoch said wiping some of the gunk off his shirt.

"Hey watch it!" Hugh shouted as some bits landed on him as Enoch flicked it away.

"Or what?" Enoch challenged getting red in the face, clearly nearing his wits end.

"Or this." Hugh said reaching over to a large bowl of flour, taking a handful and throwing it at Enoch creating a cloud of white. For a moment it seemed as if time stopped as everyone froze to see what would unfold next. Enoch glared at Hugh as he reached over and grabbed a pitcher of cream and poured it over Hugh's head. As both boys reached for their next weapon Millard ran forward and threw himself between them.

"Alright, enough! Do either of you have any idea how immature and childish this behavior is?"

"Millard?" Aurora called from behind him.

"Yes, Darling –" he said as he began to turn to her only to get a face full of whipped cream. Aurora pulled her hand back and couldn't keep from giggling, luckily Millard had been wearing his cap so she'd made a direct hit.

"Sorry Mill, I couldn't resist." She said still giggling.

"It's okay." Millard said though there was an underlying tone of something else in his voice. "Gimme a kiss."

"Ohhh, no." Aurora said smiling as she backed away as Millard approached her still covered in whipped cream.

"Hey Millard!" Emma shouted and when he turned he got an additional face full of pumpkin puree that Fiona had been working on. And that was the turning point, suddenly everyone was throwing food across the kitchen. Hugh continued to assault Enoch with flour until the dead riser picked up the smaller boy and threw him over his shoulder.

"Enoch! Put me down!" Hugh shouted but when Enoch refused Hugh grabbed a jar of honey off the tea tray Emma and Olive had set up and he dumped the sticky honey over Enoch's head. Fiona, Emma and Olive were laughing as Emma threw more puree and Fiona grabbed a bowl of batter, Olive was left with a small bowl of sugar and a carton of eggs adding to the mess. Meanwhile, Aurora and Millard had run out of whipped cream to throw and Millard had gotten his arms around Aurora's waist from behind. When he had a good enough grip on her he reached over to grab a bottle of chocolate syrup and began drizzling it over her head as she squirmed and laughed and tried to break free. The entire kitchen fight was partially cloaked in a white fog from all the flour but that wouldn't keep them from getting caught, especially when they heard the Bird shout, "What is going on in here?!"

 **#2**

Aurora was sitting away from everyone else, all her friends and the gypsies who had been kind enough to help them. She had her legs crossed as she sat on the ground pulling up blades of grass and ripping them to pieces in her hands. She had tears running down her face at the argument she and Millard had after he'd spoken to Radi.

" _He wants to come with us."_

" _Who? Where?" Emma asked groggy._

" _Radi. With us."_

" _And what did you say?"_

" _I - - didn't say no. . . precisely."_

" _You know we can't take on anyone else." Emma said._

" _I know, I know." Millard said, defeat already coloring his tone, "But he's disappearing very rapidly, and he's frightened. Soon he'll be entirely invisible and he's afraid he'll fall behind their group one day and they won't notice and he'll be lost forever in the woods among the wolves and spiders."_

" _I know he'll be disappointed. But it's really impossible. I'm sorry, Mill." Emma told him gently._

" _I'll give him the news." Millard said heavily._

 _Aurora_ _followed after him, hating the sad tone in his voice and wanting to lift his spirits._

" _So what else did you talk about?" she asked as she caught up to him._

" _Nothing much." He replied curtly._

" _You were with him a long time." She prodded carefully, "Surely, it all wasn't nothing."_

" _It's nothing you have to concern yourself with darling." He said being rudely brief. She shrugged trying to seem nonchalant._

" _I know, I just –"_

" _Aurora." Millard cut her off sternly then he took a deep breath and said softer, "He needs me."_

" _And you've done so much for him, I'm sure you've put his mind at ease about a lot –"_

" _But he's still nervous." Millard said his cap tilting away as he thought. "And if I could have had someone there to explain this to me I. . . I can't describe how much it would have helped."_

" _Millard, our group needs us. Miss Peregrine needs us. We have to find help for her. I want to help Radi too but we have other responsibilities."_

" _There's no we Aurora." He said, "It would only be me staying behind."_

 _Just like that it felt like she was having trouble breathing and it took her a moment to gather her thoughts and form a response. "What are you saying?"_

" _You're too valuable to the group, with your peculiarity they'll need you, but me. . . I might be more useful here."_

" _But what about how much I need you?" she said starting to break down._

" _Aurora, you're so much stronger than you give yourself credit for." He said bringing his hands to rest on her shoulders. "You don't need me, you'll be fine –"_

" _No." she said shaking her head._

" _Aurora –"_

" _No!" she said slapping his hands away and marching off. He didn't go after her, instead he put his hands in his pockets and kicked at a few pebbles thinking about what he should do._

Aurora had been crying by herself since. She knew it was silly, everything Millard had said made sense and she couldn't keep him all to herself when he could be helping another. But at the same time she couldn't imagine going through everything they'd been through without Millard by her side. She didn't know if she was being selfish or if her reaction was perfectly reasonable but either way it didn't stop the tears that silently ran down her face. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Millard approaching, she turned her head and kept looking at the small blades of grass she was pulling apart doing her best to ignore him as he sat beside her on the ground. He bent his legs in front of him and wrapped his arms around his knees and didn't say a word but Aurora could feel the tension radiating off him knowing he'd say something eventually she just couldn't tell if it would make her feel better or worse.

"I'm staying with the group." He said quietly, then realizing how unclear his statement was he continued, "I'm staying with you."

Aurora was quiet for a long moment while she continued to pull at the grass, Millard didn't push her he just waited patiently until she was ready to speak.

"I don't want to make you come if it isn't something you want." She said and he cringed at how choked up she sounded.

"Please don't cry." He said scooting closer to her, "I hate it when you cry." He continued as he brought a hand to her cheek and wiped the tears away.

"Can't help it." She murmured so softly the words were almost carried away in the wind.

"I just thought maybe I could help him." Millard admitted.

"You already have. You've given him and his family more hope than they ever dreamed they'd have. Because of you they know their son isn't fading away into nothing. They know he'll still be there even if they can't see him."

He took a deep breath, "It just threw me off guard. I've never met anyone like me before."

They were both silent after that. Millard carefully brought his hand to cover hers on the ground hoping she wouldn't pull away. His lips pulled up in a small smile when she didn't but his heart still broke a bit when he heard her sniffle. After a moment he moved closer and wrapped his arm around her and she turned her head to rest it between his neck and shoulder. Then out of the blue she asked,

"What would you do if there was a cure?"

"I'd take it." He replied and she looked up at his surprised by how quickly he answered.

"Just like that?" she asked her eyebrows now pulling together in slight confusion, "Without even thinking it through?"

Millard took another deep breath, "For years I've done nothing but think about it, I could teach, I could take you on a proper date, I could have a real life one outside of a loop and we could have children and grow old. But that's such a fairytale and I know it will never come true and there's a part of me that's happy about it. Because as much as I'd like to be seen it would have changed so much in my life. I never would have met Miss Peregrine, I never would have seen how beautiful her loop was, never met the friends I have, never would have met you. Sometimes the grass is greener, but in the end I love my life exactly how it is. I'd only take a cure now because I know it wouldn't change the past and I'd still have you by my side invisible or not." Aurora had started to tear up again as he spoke but it wasn't out of sadness now, they were caused by how touched she was that Millard cared for her so deeply and she was glad her head was on his shoulder and he couldn't see her crying again, "Aurora, you are the most important thing in my life and if it was between you or Radi, or you and everyone else, I'd choose you every time." 

**#3**

"Millard. Millard. Millard." Caul said with his hands behind his back as he paced the floor in front of the invisible boy. He shook his head but had a smile on his face which made Millard uneasy.

"I've been very upset with you, as you've probably gathered." He continued looking at the blood – both old and new – on Millard's face, body and clothes. "That last minute stunt you pulled with Aurora, during the chaos at the subway. Of course my men are partially to blame for not noticing your little girlfriend going missing but I digress. I'm not sure you're completely aware of the prize you cost me."

Millard knew something bad was coming, some sort of punishment, a continuation of his torture but still he couldn't help but feel pride rise in his chest that he'd been able to outdo Caul's soldiers and keep Aurora safe.

"But now there may be a way for you to make up for it." He said stopping his pacing and squatting in front of Millard who had been forced to his knees by the guards. "Invisibility is a rare gift, and quite a useful one. I remember, when I was impersonating my sister, that you had said yourself you're a veritable master of the five-fingered arts. A talent like that should be used for much more than petty theft." By now a wicked smirk was growing on Caul's face and paired with his white soulless eyes it should have made Millard's spine shiver. But it didn't, he could see where this was going and if anything it made his resolve even greater. "Join the winning side Millard and I'll call off the hunt for Aurora, maybe I'll even let her live. All you have to do is renounce your foolish ymbryne, betray your friends and join me."

"Never!" he shouted then spat in Caul's face. As the man recoiled and wiped his eye the two guards leapt into action and beat Millard into the concrete ground. They punched and kicked until Caul raised a hand in a silent order to make them stop.

"I expected as much from you Millard." Caul said as Millard laid on his stomach catching his breath and trying to find the strength to even lift his face from the floor. Then the guards took him by the shoulders and brought him to his knees again, "Perhaps all he needs is some more time with Mr. Barker."

"No!" Millard shouted in horror remembering the wight who could dig into your mind and pull out your worst experiences, and turn your best ones into some terrible nightmare. "No!" Millard kept shouting as he struggled in the guard's grasp as Caul smiled and left and Mr. Barker re-entered the room.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

When Caul next visited Millard Mr. Barker had just left and Millard was being held up by two guards though given his hunched back Caul could tell his head was drooping and he was probably on the verge of unconsciousness. As he got closer he could just barely hear Millard muttering something.

"I'm sorry Millard, I seem to be having trouble hearing you." He said in a mocking tone, "Perhaps you could repeat –"

"Kill me!" he begged straightening up to look at him, "Please just kill me."

Caul's only reaction was a wide smile before he chuckled, "Millard, why would I throw out my new favorite toy?"

Millard's head dropped again as he realized Caul would keep him alive if for nothing else but to continue his torture and relish in his agony.

"You want the pain to stop?" Caul asked. "Kneel. Pledge your life and your duty to serving me and kneel at my feet."

The guards let go and Millard fell to his knees even using his hands to brace his fall. "I – I'll serve."

Caul smiled and was about to open his mouth to comment on Millard's choice when Millard continued speaking. "I'll only ever serve the one who would never ask me to kneel at her feet. The one who gained my loyalty without being cruel." Caul's smile dropped as he realized exactly who Millard was talking about. He also had to hide how impressed he was when Millard started to get up off the floor. Even though every nerve in his body protested against it he put everything he had into getting up, first to his knees then on one foot then the other until he was standing face to face with Caul, "I'll only ever kneel to Alma Peregrine."

He saw a flash of anger in Caul's pure white eyes before he heard a sharp pop and felt pain erupt in his gut. He fell back to the floor clutching his stomach knowing what had happened because he'd felt this pain once before – he'd been shot. Caul, in his anger, had pulled out a pistol so fast Millard hadn't seen it coming. Millard felt his own warm blood start to leak between his fingers as he tried to apply pressure to the wound, then he felt the cold metal of the gun on the back of his head. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something better, something worth his last thoughts. He remembered Aurora, and what it felt like kissing her under the willow tree, what it felt like when she'd called him attractive even though she couldn't see him. Then he heard Caul chuckle and removed the end of the gun.

"No, no. I have a better idea." Millard looked up at him and knew something sinister was stirring in Caul's mind, "Gag him, I'm sick of hearing him talk and take him to the infirmary to get patched up." He ordered the guards before addressing Millard once more, "You're much more useful alive. As leverage to make sweet Aurora do whatever I want."

Millard tried to pull away from the guards at the mention of Aurora but his gut flared up in pain when he did. He tried to curse Caul, to throw every insult he had at him but the gag made it so only unintelligible gibberish came out which seemed to amuse Caul.

"I'm sorry Millard I can't understand you." He mocked, "The gag makes it impossible, it must be so frustrating." He laughed, "Not to be seen _or_ heard. Almost like you're nothing."

 **#4**

After he had gained consciousness after the whipping Millard found himself locked back in his cell with his back to the wall, he thought it would hurt more but he found that he felt oddly numb. That didn't mean he couldn't feel the stickiness of his blood against his skin from the open wounds.

"Mill?" he heard Hugh call from the cell next to his, "Mill, you up yet?"

"Yeah." He replied though the word hurt his raw throat that was still sore from all the screaming.

"Well get outta here." Hugh said trying to lift his friend's spirits, "We're gonna be oka-"

"Tell Aurora I love her." Millard interrupted him and Hugh got really quiet.

"Mill, you're going to be able to tell her yourself."

"Hugh." Millard said before going into a coughing fit, all this talking irritating his throat, "Hugh, I think I'm going to die in here." He said starting to get choked up and feeling tears sting his eyes.

"No you're not, Mill. You're not."

"Hugh they've beaten me half a dozen times since we've been here, if they keep this up I won't last."

Hugh had no response to that and it got quiet again, every now and then they'd hear the echo of footsteps from another hall or from above them. Millard rested his head on the cinderblock wall behind him before he turned to look out the bars at Enoch in the cell across from his own.

"Enoch." He called quietly but it was enough for the dead riser to hear him. He turned his head to Millard with a hopeless look in his dark eyes. "When you'd wake Victor, did he ever say anything about what happens after you die?"

Enoch's expression changed from hopelessness to shock. He hadn't been expecting Millard to ask about Victor, their friend had become like a taboo subject and they only spoke about him rarely. Though, it did make sense, if Millard thought his end was near wouldn't Victor be the one with all the answers?

Enoch shook his head in response, "All he'd ever say was he wanted to go back." He said and saw Millard deflate a bit, "But, I figure if he was so desperate to get back then it must be a pretty good place."

Millard gave a small nod before resting his head against the wall again this time turning to look out the thin bared window at the top of the cell. He could barely see anything out of it but he could see the stars. He wondered if they changed when you moved from loop to loop, or if somewhere out there Aurora was looking at the same constellations. The thought comforted him a bit, that maybe they were still under the same sky, it made it feel like they weren't so far apart.

 **#5**

At one point even little Claire joined Aurora as she watched over Millard. He'd fallen asleep, his body still needing its basic functions, and without that far off look in his blue eyes Aurora could pretend he was just sleeping and forget all that was wrong about their current situation. Claire took her larger hand in both of her small ones as Aurora looked over at her and mustered up a smile.

"Millard's quite handsome, isn't he?" she asked looking down at Millard as well.

"He is." Aurora said nodding at looking back to him. He looked so peaceful with his slightly tousled brown hair. His face looked much better now that she'd healed his cuts and cleaned off the dried blood. She took her free hand, the other still in Claire's grip, and wove her fingers with Millard's. she poured a bit more of her strength into him and continued to pray that he'd come back to her.

 **#6**

The others went off to plan their next move for when they left Caul's office giving Aurora and Millard a chance to themselves.

"Darling, what's wrong?" he asked noticing the pain in her eyes and she looked up to see the concern in his blue irises.

"I just hate thinking about everything you went through. If I had been with you –"

"Stop." He said sitting up and looking her in the eye, "Aurora whatever I went through it was worth it to keep you safe from Caul. If I hadn't pushed you under the bench at the subway then Caul would have gotten his hands on you that much sooner. He would have hurt me to get you to heal his hollows and then Jacob would have less at his disposal to use to our advantage now."

"But you went through so much pain." She murmured, "Hugh told me about the beatings, the whip, he told me you thought you were going to die in here."

"Aurora look at me." He said drawing her attention away from a string on her shirt she'd been playing with while trying to avoid his gaze. "To have to live without you, that would be true torture. No matter what Caul put me through every time he mentioned hurting you I found the strength to go on because I knew you were out of his clutches, you were safe. Even losing my soul again would be worth it." He said bringing a hand to her cheek and brushing away hair that had fallen in her face. He took a moment after brushing it behind her ear to look at his hand. "I'm just sorry the visibility won't last."

"I'm not." She said and he looked to her shocked.

"Really?"

"Millard, seeing you that empty," she paused repressing a shudder, "I'd rather not ever being able to see you again and have your beautiful soul every day of my life." Aurora couldn't describe the look in Millard's eyes as he took in her words. It looked like a mix of awe and shock and disbelief but it also looked like he was on the verge of crying. In the end all he said was,

"I love you." And leaned in to kiss her.

 **#7**

As the others splashed around in the water Millard sat on the beach with Enoch, both had books in their hands, Millard one on history spanning from 1950 to the present day and Enoch one of Bentham's books on taxidermy he'd found in the library. Millard looked away from his book when he heard Aurora shriek but was immediately relived when he saw it was only because Emma had splashed her. The girls had to get swimwear from Bentham's house as well, and since the man had a collection of things from all decades the girls had ended up in swimwear from a much more modern era. Enoch must have been able to tell by the sunglasses Millard had on that the invisible was no longer looking at his book, he made a noise between a scoff and a chuckle as he shook his head and continued reading.

"It's called a bikini." The dead riser said pulling Millard out of his thoughts.

"Oh." He replied clearing his throat, embarrassed that he'd been caught staring, "And – and who invented it?" he asked trying to make it seem like his staring had been due to an academic pondering and had nothing to do with the attractive girl wearing the item in question.

"Some French guy I think." Enoch said turning the page of his book, "Louis something."

"I love the French." Millard said not noticing the day-dreamy tone he'd spoken in drawing a questioning look from Enoch who again caught him staring at his girlfriend. "They're a good people."

"Careful Mill, I think you're drooling." Enoch chuckled.


End file.
